Ses amis, son amour, leurs emmerdes
by AstaSiem
Summary: Poudlard, septième année des Maraudeurs. Sirius Black a bien l'intention d'en profiter pour s'amuser avec ses amis et faire des blagues aux Serpentards, et surtout à Malefoy, Listerdale, et Rogue. C'était toutefois sans compter sur l'arrivée de Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous !

Quelques mots avant de commencer : l'univers génial de Harry Potter, ses personnages, ses intrigues, appartiennent à l'extraordinaire JK Rowling.

Alors merci à elle, pour la base, à Charles Aznavour pour le titre de la fic', et à Julien Doré pour le titre de ce chapitre !

Chapitre 1 Dépasser les limites sans problèmes éthiques

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle commune de Poudlard, pourtant si agitée d'habitude. Les professeurs, déjà attablés sur l'estrade, attendaient le petit déjeuner. Les élèves, eux, étaient déjà plongés dans leur bol de chocolat chaud, l'œil embué. Pourtant, d'ordinaire, même tôt le matin, on pouvait compter depuis plus de six ans sur un petit groupe de Gryffondor pour l'animation. Là, pas un bruit n'émanait de la table rouge et or. On n'entendait que le bruit des cuillères sur les bols et des biscottes mâchonnées.

A peine Dumbledore se faisait-il la réflexion que la journée commençait décidément très calmement, il entendit un élève se lever avec fracas. C'était un Serpentard. Celui-ci se leva, a priori sans raison, et se mit à danser avec des gestes totalement désordonnés. Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand nuage rouge fit disparaître l'infortuné élève. Quand la fumée se dissipa, une grenouille apparut.

Dumbledore eut tôt fait de trouver un contre sort. Et Rogue réapparut.

De l'autre côté de la salle, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et même Lily Evans se mordaient la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-« Ben ouais, faut pas s'en prendre à moi » chuchota alors d'une voix sans appel, mais clairement amusée, le jeune Sirius Black.

Sur le chemin du cours de botanique, les Gryffondors assaillaient Sirius de question :

-« Mais comment t'as fait ?

-C'était un sortilège à retardement, non ?

-T'en as pas marre de t'en prendre à Rogue ?

-C'est bien cette idée de crapaud, mais t'as jamais pensé au putois ? »

Sirius se retourna, hilare, sur la personne qui avait prononcé cette dernière question. Il s'agissait évidement de James, un jeune garçon grand aux cheveux bruns toujours en bataille. James, Lupin, Peter et lui étaient amis depuis la première année à Poudlard. Assis côte à côte dans le Poudlard Express, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Plus amis qu'eux, on ne pouvait pas.

-« Ah mince, c'était une riche idée ! Il faut que je note ça pour plus tard !

-Allez, sans déconner, pourquoi, comment ?

-Au détour d'une conversation entre Serpentards, où j'avoue, je n'étais pas vraiment convié (mais, comprenez, ils me suivaient depuis quelques jours, ou l'inverse, je ne sais plus), j'ai appris…

-Hé ben quoi ? Demanda Peter excité comme une puce.

-J'ai appris…

-Euh… Black ? On t'a déjà dit que t'étais chiant là ? Compléta James.

-J'ai appris…

-Sirius… Se plaignit la voix de Remus derrière lui.

-J'ai appris que c'était Rogue qui avait fait tourner ma potion d'endormissement, la semaine dernière. Non pas que je ne m'en doutais pas : je suis bien sûr tout à fait incapable de louper une potion, mais je n'avais pas vraiment de preuves. Ca aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue, mais ça aurait été moins drôle.

-Vous pensez que Malefoy aurait été baveux en crapaud ? » demanda, perplexe, Lupin, sous les rires de ses amis.

-« Quand j'ai su que c'était Rogue », reprit après quelques instants Sirius, « je me suis dit que l'heure de la vengeance allait sonner… Enfin bref, j'ai lu une histoire sur les sortilèges différés. Alors hier, en cours de potions, je lui ai lancé en faisant croire que je faisais une mauvaise manip', et, paf, cet abruti s'est pris un double sortilège avec un soupçon de métamorphose, dont je suis l'auguste, et le modeste, inventeur. »

Ses amis applaudirent avec calme la conclusion de Sirius, prenant un air concerné et réfléchi. Sirius fit une profonde révérence en réponse, quand une voix se fit entendre :

-Lupin, Black, Potter, Pettigrow ! Ca fait 10 minutes qu'on vous attend ! S'exclamait le Professeur Flitwick visiblement agacé.

Les quatre garçons entrèrent dans leur salle de cours.

Quelques heures plus tard, ces jeunes gens rentraient, exténués par une journée mortelle d'ennui, bien qu'on n'en soit que au début de l'année, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. A peine entrés, les nombreux Gryffondors présents applaudirent, ça semblait leur être destiné. Ils se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre quand enfin, Jordan Smith, de quatrième année, une vraie terreur à lui tout seul (même si Sirius se plaisait à dire qu'il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville dans ce domaine là), annonça :

-« Black, la maison Gryffondor, enfin, ses élèves, tient à t'adresser toutes ses félicitations pour le formidable exploit dans la science magique et pour la morale que tu as réalisé ce matin. Je suis très fier de te remettre cette chaussette, signe de notre reconnaissance et de notre admiration à ton égard ! »

Black était tout sourire quand il monta sur la table pour rejoindre Jordan.

-« Merci, chers amis, pour cet inestimable présent que vous m'offrez ce jour. Sachez que j'en suis ému aux larmes. Je voudrais profiter de cette occasion pour dire que la lutte anti-Serpentards, n'est pas finie ! Le combat continue… dans le rire et la bonne humeur, évidement. » S'empressa d'ajouter Sirius quand il tomba sur le regard lourd de reproches de Lily Evans.

Il descendit de la table. On lui tapota l'épaule, on lui serra la main. Et l'agitation retomba.

La popularité de ces garçons de septième année n'était plus à faire : adulés par toute l'école si ce n'était la maison Serpentard, ils faisaient presque l'objet d'idolâtrie auprès des plus jeunes. Ils étaient drôles, intelligents, et ça en énervait plus d'un en dehors de Gryffondor, mais ils étaient surtout extrêmement sympathiques. Black était apprécié pour sa formidable ingéniosité. Les filles, elles, étaient plutôt sensibles à ses cheveux bruns et son regard bleu. Potter était aimé pour son extraordinaire agilité en Quidditch, Lupin pour ses remarquables capacités aux échecs massacreurs, et Peter pour ses amis.

Bref, ces quatre là, les Maraudeurs, s'étaient trouvés.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a hard day

Malgré l'euphorie de la veille, il fallait reprendre le cours normal d'une année d'étude à Poudlard. Les Maraudeurs étaient bien conscients qu'il s'agissait déjà de leur dernière année à l'école, et ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter un maximum. Sirius s'était mis en tête de battre le record de retenues, remporté l'année d'avant par lui-même. Potter, quant à lui, n'avait en tête que de remporter la coupe de Quidditch. Seul Remus était préoccupé par l'actualité magique. On ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait à cette époque dans le monde des sorciers. La seule chose certaine, c'est qu'il se passait effectivement quelque chose : des meurtres inexpliqués, des disparitions tout aussi étranges… Remus avait constaté que les journaux ne faisaient que relater les faits les uns après les autres, sans vraiment constater, volontairement ou non, qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il s'en était ouvert à ses amis qui avaient acquiescés mais dont les objectifs pour la septième année étaient bien étrangers aux considérations factuelles et politiques du monde en dehors de l'école.

Le lendemain du jour où Rogue s'était changé en crapaud, « moment bref, mais intense » selon James, on était encore au début de l'année, et Sirius était en passe de devenir une véritable légende : il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il ne soit à l'origine d'un fait remarquable. Il faut dire que l'intelligence exceptionnelle de ce garçon lui permettait toutes les fantaisies, sans forcément se faire remarquer.

Le lendemain du jour où Rogue s'était changé en crapaud, les Maraudeurs retombèrent dans la routine d'une journée à Poudlard. A peine levés, ils s'étaient rendus dans la Grande Salle pour manger un peu. Remus avait alors reçu le journal. Le petit déjeuner se passait dans un calme tout relatif puisqu'un combat d'histoires drôles sur les trolls s'était déjà engagé entre James et Sirius.

-« Attends, attends, j'en ai une mieux ! Alors c'est deux trolls, dans un ascenceur…

-Mais tout le monde la connaît celle-là ! »

Lorsque Lily Evans s'approcha de leur table, James se tût instantanément. Elle dit bonjour aux quatre garçons, avec un petit mot pour chacun et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle, près de Eileen Connelly, une grande blonde aux yeux verts.

Sirius était bien obligé de constater que son ami était complètement dans la lune.

-« Je croyais que c'était le truc de Remus, la lune… » dit-il sans vraiment sans rendre compte à voix haute.

Ce qui fit sortir James de ses pensées.

-« Pas de commentaires !

-Ben si, justement un commentaire ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Y en a un peu marre, là. »

Remus revint alors à la conversation.

-« Marre de quoi ?

-De Lily. » Répondit Peter.

-« Vos gueules, je ne veux, sous aucun prétexte, entendre vos commentaires à deux balles. C'est clair ?

-Justement, pas bien. » Surenchérit Sirius. « Franchement même de bon matin, sans se mentir, et sans y aller par quatre chemins et mains détours pour éviter de passer deux heures à tourner autour du pot, quoique ce soit une activité que j'affectionne particulièrement, surtout en cours de Divination… Tu es fou amoureux d'elle, et ce depuis la première année. Alors sans vouloir être insistant, lourd, ou carrément insupportable, je m'interroge sur la question de savoir pourquoi il ne se concrétise rien de vraiment durable ? Là, il va falloir commencer à convaincre Lily de t'épouser ! Et… soit dit en passant, à tout hasard, d'arrêter de faire semblant de t'intéresser à d'autres filles.

-Tu peux parler !

-Mais moi je suis un salaud, on joue pas dans la même cour, ma biche.

-Qui te dit que je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à elles ?

-T'as vu comment tu les traites ? Dès que tu penses qu'il peut se passer quelque chose avec Lily, ce qui arrive presque chaque semaine, tu les jettes !

-Tais-toi.

-Oui, mon chéri. » Répondit Sirius en se levant.

Remus regardait ses amis avec une part d'amusement et une autre d'inquiétude. Si Sirius avait peut-être raison, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il y avait un paramètre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler : Lily.

Les Maraudeurs se dirigeaient vers la cave qui leur servait de salle de potions. Le Professeur Slughorn était déjà présent. Il regardait avec une minutie de psychotique tous les élèves entrer. A la minute où il posa le pied dans la salle, et outre le regard du Professeur, Sirius sentit poser sur lui celui de Severus Rogue, installé comme à son habitude sur le côté droit de la salle. Il lui fit alors un charmant sourire qui aurait fait tomber de nombreuses personnes, mais qui ne pouvait passer que pour une insulte aux yeux de Rogue. Il s'installa au fond à gauche pour avoir une vue panoramique des Serpentards, mieux vaut se méfier. Remus s'installa à côté de lui, James sembla quant à lui vouloir prendre des distances. A la seconde où le cadran indiqua 9 heures pile, le Professeur Slughorn se leva d'un bond, claqua la porte plus qu'il ne la referma et commença à déblatérer une formule incroyablement compliquée à la vitesse d'un balai en chute libre. Sirius referma ses oreilles et se mit à penser aux prochaines vacances, aux blagues qu'il avait en projet, à ses amis... Bref, à tout du moment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de potions, pour lesquelles il avait une passion très mesurée.

Il finit par contempler les gens autour de lui : Potter et Pettigrow devant lui, Rogue et Malefoy, devant le Professeur. Lily Evans et Eillen Connelly derrière eux. Encore derrière, il y avait d'autres Gryffondors : Roman Parker et Thomas Stone… Ses yeux parcouraient les allées, quand ils s'attardèrent sur une table en particulier. Deux Serpentards : Eliot Grams et Remedios Listerdale.

Sirius les regardait. Grams, un Serpentard typique. C'était le fils d'amis à ses parents. Ils se connaissaient depuis le berceau et se détestaient depuis le berceau. Alors c'était pas demain qu'ils allaient commencer à parler. Il n'était pas bête, ce Grams, pensait Sirius, loin de là. Mais décidément il était beaucoup trop hautain et méprisant pour que le jeune homme se résolve à lui adresser la parole. Listerdale, quant à elle, était la troisième bête noire des Maraudeurs.

Dans la maison Serpentard, après Rogue, évidement en pole position, Malefoy, préfet en chef, et désespérément couillon, se tenait donc la troisième personne la plus populaire de la maison, une fille grande et brune, Remedios Listerdale.

Sirius se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment rien tenté contre elle directement. Elle était un peu à part : très méprisante, très crainte. Et finalement pas très drôle se dit Sirius.

Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand il entendit le Professeur Tonrford hurler :

-« Maintenant, en suivant toutes les indications que je viens de vous donner, faites-moi une potion d'ubiquité !

-Ca y est encore un truc qui n'est pas au programme des Aspics. Il veut nous tuer où quoi ? C'est au moins pour des sorciers agrégés ça !

-Parce que c'est ça qui va t'arrêter, Black ? » Répondit Remus déjà en train de sortir les ingrédients de l'armoire.

Le regard que jeta Slughorn à ses deux élèves passa l'envie à Sirius de répondre à son ami. Il s'attabla donc sans un mot et ouvrit son livre au chapitre des sorts-qu-il-faut-surtout-éviter-de-faire.

A la sortie du cours, Sirius était le premier dans le couloir, ravi d'avoir réussi impeccablement une potion d'ubiquité, avec l'aide de Remus, quand les autres n'avaient en gros obtenu qu'une grosse mélasse bleue. James, passablement de mauvaise humeur depuis le matin, se plaignit du fait que décidément, les potions n'étaient pas son fort, et que cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment manqué de chance.

Ils se rendirent, en traînant un peu des pieds, au cours de Divination. Le Professeur Fbner était déjà là. Les élèves s'assirent tous autour de tables à tenter vaillamment de lire dans du marc de café.

-« Franchement, ça fait combien de temps qu'on essaye ça et qu'on n'arrive toujours pas à voir un truc ? » Demanda Sirius.

-Attends ! Je vois quelque chose! Tu vas réussir tes Aspics !

-Ouais, merci Peter. Mais ça, j'aurais pu le deviner.

-Quelle prétention ! » S'exclama Potter.

-« Mais je sais très bien que je ne t'arriverais jamais à la cheville, mon Jamesou ! » Dit Sirius faisant sourire son ami.

-Moi, je vois que Rogue va devenir Professeur à Poudlard, de potions.

-Allez, Remus, arrête de dire des bêtises! »

Après le repas, pas aussi animé que d'habitude, James refusant de sortir de sa mauvaise humeur, les Maraudeurs se dirigeaient vers le cours de français. Cette matière, abandonnée par la suite par la direction de Poudlard qui estimait que les élèves avaient déjà trop à faire, s'inscrivait dans le cadre d'une coopération avec l'école de Beaux-Bâtons. Les quatre jeunes Gryffondors s'ennuyaient passablement dans cette matière, trop difficile à leurs yeux, même si Remus, Sirius, et Potter étaient les meilleurs élèves de leur maison. Le Professeur Bonard était un vieux monsieur à la barbe blanche, qui ne jurait que par Proust et Flaubert, et qui avait pour livre de chevet « le manifeste du parti communiste ».

Black s'assit au fond de la classe et s'apprêta à dormir un peu quand le Professeur demanda :

-« Black ! Répondez à la question ! » En français.

-Qui était ? Se demanda Sirius. Il entendit James devant lui, lui souffler : « légende du roi Arthur ! »

-« Mais tout à fait, Monsieur Bonard. » Réagit Sirius dans un français impeccable. « Le roi Arthur, dont la légende a été théorisée en France par Chrétien de Troyes, a un rapport à la magie assez étrange. Etant lui-même un Moldu, il entretient toutefois, de nombreuses relations avec la communauté magique. A titre d'exemple, je citerais la Dame du Lac, ou Merlin, évidement, qui est l'un des pères fondateurs de cette communauté… »

Le Professeur dut le couper pour continuer son cours. Peter regardait avec une admiration sans borne son ami qui avait la faculté de parler de n'importe quoi avec compétences. Sirius se rapprocha de l'oreille de James pour le remercier, il en profita pour s'excuser et ajouter :

-« Tu sais, ça ne me regarde pas tes histoires de cœur, mon Jamesou. Moi, ce que je veux, c'est que tu ailles mieux. »

James ne répondit pas mais Sirius savait bien l'effet que ce genre de phrases pouvait avoir sur son ami.

Enfin, après une heure trente sur l'intérêt dialectique de la légende du roi Arthur, les quatre jeunes garçons se précipitaient dehors.

James courut vers le terrain de Quidditch pour commencer l'entraînement. Les autres, s'y dirigeaient plus lentement. Quand ils arrivèrent, Potter était déjà dans son discours d'introduction.

-« Vous savez tous que c'est ma dernière année ici. Il n'est donc pas possible de se laisser piquer la coupe cette année ! Je n'admettrais aucun échec, même sur une seule partie. Si vous m'avez trouvé exigeant les années précédentes, mettez-vous bien dans la tête que cette année ce sera pire ! Je compte sur vous, mes petits ! »

-« Paternel en plus » Chuchota Sirius à Remus.

-« Ca promet pour cette année » Répondit Remus.

-« La composition de l'équipe ne change pas beaucoup. On reprend évidement les même que l'an dernier, il faudra juste remplacer Mailin Flinn, dans un poste de batteur. Les entretiens auront lieu à cet effet en fin de semaine. J'exige que vous soyez présents. Je vois pas comment on pourrait avoir un esprit d'équipe si on ne se met pas d'accord sur ce nouvel arrivant. Smith ! Tu m'écoutes ? C'est pas parce que tu es le meilleur attrapeur de l'école que ça t'empêche d'être attentif !

-Eh oh ! Ca va ! Je regardais juste les Serpentards arriver.

-Les quoi ? » Répondirent en chœur l'ensemble des Gryffondors présents - soit à peu près toute la maison.

Effectivement, s'approchait à grand pas la maison honnie, avec Malefoy à leur tête.

-« Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Vous ne voyez pas que le terrain est déjà pris ? » Demanda sur un ton visiblement agressif, Potter.

-« Mais si, on le voit bien. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. On vous regarde.

-Alors là pas moyen. » Répondit Potter en retroussant ses manches.

Ils allaient en venir aux mains quand McGonagall débarqua. Elle faillit coller une retenue à James, mais comprit que l'entraînement primait les bonnes manières. Après avoir fait constater que les Gryffondors étaient les premiers présents, elle renvoya les Serpentards en leur promettant le terrain pour le lendemain.

Potter sans perdre une minute de plus sortit le vif d'or et les cognards. Aussitôt l'ensemble de son équipe s'envola dans les airs.

Peter, Remus, et Sirius regardaient attentivement les joueurs. Potter était formidable avec une balle dans les mains, il faisait de véritables merveilles. Alicia Porte, à ses côtés, ne se laissait certainement pas intimider. Lena Langrova complétait extraordinairement bien le trio de poursuiveurs. Arthur Jones arrêtait toutes les balles dans ses buts. La batteur, Emily Sol était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Enfin, Jordan Smith évoluait avec une facilité impressionnante dans les airs. Il eut tôt fait, d'ailleurs, de ramener à son capitaine la petite balle jaune.

Sirius se dit que vraiment, s'ils ne gagnaient pas cette année, c'est qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de justice.

James lui-même était satisfait par leur entraînement. Au repas du soir, dans la grande salle, il dit :

-« Bon, ok, c'est loin d'être parfait, mais avec beaucoup de travail, on peut peut-être être un peu moins mauvais.

-Arrête ton char, vous êtes une très bonne équipe. On dirait que tout le monde le sait dans l'école sauf toi ! » Fit remarquer Peter.

Lily écoutait leur conversation avec attention. Assise juste à côté de Remus, elle intervint enfin :

-« Il a raison, Potter. Ton équipe, elle est formidable. Et, cette fois-ci encore, il n'y pas de raison que vous perdiez.

-La douce Lily va-t-elle convaincre ce têtu de Potter ? » Questionna Sirius.

James posa un regard noir sur son ami, et prétendit qu'on ne gagnait rien sans travail.

-« Il est bien studieux d'un coup ! » S'étonna Sirius. Il n'ajouta rien néanmoins de peur de vexer à vie son ami.


	3. Chapter 3

Inspiration du titre ? Les Doors !

Chapitre 3  
Strange days have found him

Le lendemain, dans la grande salle, Remus lisait à nouveau le journal avec toute l'attention qu'on lui doit. La dépêche du sorcier titrait : « Drame dans le monde magique : disparition de vingt de nos plus grands sorciers ».  
-« C'est dingue ! Quasiment tous les membres élus du ministère de la magie ont disparu !  
-Bof, tant que ce n'est pas Dumbledore.  
-T'exagère, Sirius, c'est vraiment bizarre cette affaire là !  
-Ok, c'est bizarre, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse s'ils tiennent absolument à passer des vacances dans le triangle des Bermudes.  
-J'irais bien en parler à Dumbledore… J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en pense.  
-J'avoue que ça m'intrigue aussi… » Ajouta Potter.  
-« Tiens ? Je croyais que seul le Quidditch t'intriguait !  
-Quand t'as décidé d'être chiant Black…  
-Ok, ok, vous voulez que je me fasse coller pour qu'on soit envoyé chez le Directeur ?  
-Black !  
-Mais quoi ? »

Dans l'après-midi, Sirius dut se séparer de ses petits camarades. Les trois autres allaient au cours d'étude des Moldus, tandis que lui avait préféré choisir le cours de Métamorphose avancée. Rien à voir avec le cours que dispensait McGonagall, il ne s'agissait que de pratiques de transmutation extrêmement compliquées. Ce cours, dont le Professeur était un homme sans âge du nom de Brian Thornford, était peut-être l'un des préférés de Sirius, qui trouvait la métamorphose facile. Ce cours, comme toutes les options, était en commun avec les autres maisons. Il y avait deux Serdaigles, trois Poufsouffles, un Gryffondor, et un Serpentard. Il était d'ailleurs remarquable de constater que pour une fois un Serpentard osait se mélanger aux autres élèves, sans la compagnie de toute sa meute. Cette personne suicidaire était Remedios Listerdale.  
Sirius Black se dit en entrant dans la salle que le moment était venu pour elle de se confronter directement à un Gryffondor.  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle, au milieu de la salle. Les trois autres filles de la classe ne cachèrent pas leur déconvenue.  
-« Alors, Listerdale, ça va ? » S'enquit, une fois assis, Sirius.  
-«Laisse-moi tranquille !  
-Oh ! Je vois qu'on commence tout de suite les tirs au but, très bien. On aurait quand même pu échanger quelques mots avant. Enfin bon, comme tu veux. Ca ne t'embête pas trop de te séparer de tes moutons ? Ou c'est peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé la salle. C'est vrai que ça fait à peine sept ans qu'on est là.  
-Black, sache pour ta gouverne que si je suis seule, c'est que j'ai envie d'être seule. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ton assommante compagnie. Alors tais-toi, abruti.  
-Merci très chère, je suis moi-même ravi d'être ici avec toi. » Répondit Sirius.

Sur ce, Brian Thornford entra. Il jeta plus qu'il ne déposa son attaché-case et annonça que le cours d'aujourd'hui consisterait à changer un hippocampe en hirondelle bleue. La tâche était difficile – métamorphose d'un animal aquatique en un animal terrestre volant – et demanda à Sirius toute son attention. Il n'en oubliait pas pour autant qu'il était assis à côté d'un Serpentard et qu'il devait honorer sa réputation.  
-« Pssst ! Listerdale! Ca va ? Tu t'en tires ou il faut que je t'aide ?  
-Je t'avais prévenue, Black ! » Répondit Listerdale à voix basse. Elle ajouta à voix haute : « Professeur Thornford ! Regardez ce que Sirius a fait à son hirondelle ! »  
D'un coup d'œil, elle cassa l'une des ailes de l'infortuné animal. Le Professeur s'approcha effectivement, et ne put que constater les mauvais traitements infligés à la bestiole.  
-« Black, vous viendrez ce soir en retenue ». Prononça le Professeur d'une voix sans appel.

Etonné, Sirius n'avait pas réagi. C'était la première fois qu'on l'attaquait comme ça de front. Il ne mit pourtant pas tellement de temps à répondre.

-Professeur Thornford ! Excusez-moi, mais je ne trouve pas ma baguette. J'ai pensé que peut-être vous l'aviez gardée.  
-C'est que je ne l'ai pas votre baguette ! Si vous étiez plus attentif aussi ! Utilisez unt « Accio » !  
-Accio baguette ! »

La baguette sortit du sac de Remedios Listerdale sous l'étonnement de toutes les personnes présentes.

-« Mademoiselle Listerdale! Vous viendrez ce soir en retenue ! »  
Sirius lança un clin d'œil à Listerdale qui lui répondit avec un regard noir.

Sirius rejoignit à la fin du cours ses inséparables amis.  
-« Comment ? Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu par un Serpentard ? Mais où est la dignité des Gryffondor ?  
-Et par Listerdale, en plus ? Une fille ? Non mais t'as pas honte ?  
-Heureusement tu t'es rattrapé. Un peu plus et on ne te parlait plus du tout !  
-Oh, ça va les mecs ! Je me suis fait avoir, ok, mais c'est la dernière fois ! »

Il faudra se méfier de Listerdale, se dit Sirius, elle a l'air moins idiote que Rogue ou Malefoy.

Mais James courrait déjà au cours de « théorie et stratégie du Quidditch » qu'il dispensait à son équipe. Remus avait quant à lui disparu sous une pile impressionnante de livres recouverts de toiles d'araignées. Peter somnolait devant la cheminée. Et Sirius se décida enfin à s'asseoir près de Remus, feuilletant plus ou moins un manuel de potions. En fait, il était curieux de ce qu'il se passerait le soir.

20 heures, Sirius Black sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea vers le bureau de Monsieur Thornford, le Professeur de métamorphoses appliquées. Il était un peu en retard, alors il commença à marcher vite, puis carrément à courir dans les couloirs. Evidement, cette élève modèle de Listerdale était déjà là, assise en face de leur Professeur, à échanger quelques considérations techniques sur la libellule violette à poix vert, espèce très rare d'Afrique Latine.

-« Ah, M. Black nous fait l'honneur de sa présence. Vous m'en voyez ravi ».  
Listerdale paraissait moins enchantée que le sourire du Professeur.  
-« Alors ce soir, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez ranger les bocaux de la réserve de Métamorphose. Il faudrait les classer par espèce, par date de la mise en bocal, et par ordre alphabétique. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?  
-Oui, Professeur. » Répondirent les deux élèves.  
-« Très bien. Je vous laisse seuls, appelez-moi en cas de problème. Euh… Mademoiselle Listerdale ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je compte sur vous pour jeter un œil attentif sur M. Black.  
-Bien, Monsieur. »

Le Professeur Thornford fit sortir les deux élèves de son bureau. Ils se rendirent en silence jusqu'à la salle de cours, juste à côté. Il y avait des bocaux absolument partout dans la réserve de la salle de Métamorphose. Jamais Sirius n'avait vu autant de bestioles dans un espace aussi réduit : des armoires complètes sur plusieurs niveaux regorgeaient de choses peu ragoûtantes dans des bocaux à la couleur plus ou jaunie.  
Ils en auraient au moins pour la nuit !  
Sirius poussa un soupire de désespoir, lui qui comptait rejoindre bientôt ses amis… La sanction du Professeur Thornford était pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginée.  
-« Black ! » Entendit Sirius.  
-« Oh ! Black ! » Réentendit Sirius.  
-« Ouais ? Quoi ?  
-tu peux prendre le bocal que je te tends depuis une demi-heure ? »  
Machinalement, sans se rendre compte qu'il était presque en train de rendre servie à un Serpentard, il prit le bocal et le déposa sur la table à proximité, toujours plongé dans un abîme de réflexions.  
Déçu mais résigné, il s'intéressa enfin à ce que faisait sa camarade de retenue. Elle était déjà sur une échelle et semblait vider les étagères les unes après les autres. Elle en était déjà à la deuxième.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Ca ne se voit pas ? Pas très intelligent les Gryffondors. Je range, évidement. Et comme j'ai pas vraiment l'intention d'y passer la nuit, malgré ce que tu sembles croire, j'aimerais que tu me donnes un coup de main.  
-Hèèè ! c'est à cause de qui qu'on est là Mademoiselle-je-prends-les-choses-en-main ?  
-Toi. Alors ne m'agace pas plus où je te balance une blatte du néolithique, ou du moins ce qui y ressemble, à la tête.  
-Non pas que l'idée d'une grande bataille ne me plaise pas, mais effectivement j'ai autre chose à faire cette nuit.  
-Alors prends ça » Répondit Listerdale en lui jetant presque dans les mains un bocal.

Le travail était fastidieux, mais Sirius dut bien admettre, même si ça lui coûtait beaucoup, que sa camarade était exceptionnellement bien organisée, et que le travail avançait vite. La seule chose qui l'ennuyait, était l'ennui, justement. Il entreprit de faire la conversation, quand il fut avéré qu'il finirait le rangement dans relativement peu de temps.

-« Dis dont, tu t'entends bien avec Grams, j'ai cru comprendre.  
-Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends au juste ? » Répondit Listerdale d'un air agressif.  
-« Non, c'est juste comme ça. Je voulais savoir : le plus abruti des Serpentard c'est lui ou Malefoy ? » Demanda Sirius d'un air innocent.  
-« Et à Gryffondor, c'est qui le plus abruti entre Potter et Black ? Ca doit se jouer au coude à coude, non ? Prends ce bocal !  
-Mais parlons un peu de toi plutôt. Pourquoi es-tu aussi hautaine avec tes contemporains ? Ah, mais c'est vrai, c'est de famille. »

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bocal surgit de nulle part devant lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se baisser, pour que le bocal poursuive sa route au-dessus de sa tête et se fracasse consécutivement par terre. Il ne perdit pas cette occasion, et s'emparant d'un autre contenant à l'aspect douteux, il l'abattit en direction de Listerdale. Celle-ci avait cependant pris la précaution de se cacher de l'autre côté de la table.  
Il ouvrit en représailles un nouveau bocal pour en verser le contenu sur la table, contenu qui dégoulina sur la Serpentard. Il fut surpris d'entendre non pas un grand hurlement indigné auquel il s'attendait, mais un petit rire.  
Intrigué, il leva le tête dans sa direction et entreprit de tourner autour de la table pour arriver du côté de son adversaire.  
Il n'y avait personne.  
Quand il se retourna brusquement, il était déjà trop tard et une espèce de grosse grenouille lui tombait dessus. Il eut à peine le temps de fermer la bouche.  
Ni une ni deux, il tâtonna pour trouver une nouvelle bestiole, dégoupilla rapidement le capuchon, mais il était déjà trop tard, et il se prit de nouveau le contenu gluant d'un bocal.  
A l'aveuglette, il jeta ce qu'il avait dans la main. Au cri de Listerdale, la brave petite bête avait réussi à atteindre l'objectif.  
La bataille empira et bientôt, ils manquèrent de munitions.

Bien obligés, ils reprirent leurs esprits, Sirius se rendit alors compte qu'il était mort de rire, et qu'il avait peut-être passé là sa meilleure heure de retenue depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

Listerdale paraissait elle aussi moins froide, voire même amusée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand elle-même se rendit compte de cet instant de sociabilité, elle fut la première à reprendre son visage habituel, opaque à toute trace d'émotion.

Sans un mot de plus, ils réparèrent les bocaux, y remirent les bestioles. Et allèrent porter la clé de la salle au Professeur Thornford une demi-heure plus tard. Sans un mot de plus, Listerdale se dirigea vers la maison commune des Serpentard et Sirius vers celle des Gryffondor, à l'opposé de Poudlard.

Sirius Black, visiblement extrêmement mal réveillé, entra dans la grande salle au dernier moment pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait un mal terrible à comprendre l'agitation qui y régnait.

Ne décollant toujours pas de son immense bol de chocolat chaud très serré, qui seul réussirait à le réveiller, il préféra ne pas s'attacher aux conversations de ces voisins pressentant les éventuels problèmes qui pourraient en découler. Il ne put pas longtemps s'en tenir éloigné.

-« Oh ! Black ! Nan mais t'es sourd ou quoi ?  
-Keskyaencore ? Pouvezpasmefoutrelapaix ?  
-C'est toi qui a changé la couleur des cheveux de Grams ? Ils sont oranges ce matin !  
-On s'en fout Lily, il y a plus important ce matin ! » Répliqua ce rabat-joie de Potter.

Plus important ?  
Plus important que la nouvelle couleur de cheveux de cet abruti de Grams qui avait valu à Black quelques heures de préparation ?  
Il l'avait oublié celle-là.  
Il constata de loin l'effet que ça faisait. Impressionnant. Grams en phare orange, et ses amis qui essayaient vaguement de le rassurer. Il détourna la tête quand il s'aperçut que Listerdale, apparemment pas dupe, le fixait.

Mais au fait, James avait dit que ce matin il y avait quelque chose de plus important que des petites blagues de potaches. C'est ça qui était vraiment extraordinaire. Habituellement, Potter n'était certainement pas le dernier à parler d'une si belle réussite.

Il s'arma de toute la force dont il était capable, après une nuit mouvementée où il avait dû concocter une potion, puis s'introduire dans la maison des Serpentard, pour avoir le bonheur d'assister à un tel spectacle de bon matin.

La chose surprenante était que cette nuit, James, ou Remus ne l'avaient pas accompagné.

Attends, ça cache un truc.

Sirius réfléchit.

-« La coupe des maisons de Quidditch ! C'est aujourd'hui, le match Serdaigle contre Gryffondor !  
-Ben oui ! D'où tu sors Sirius ? Ca fait un mois que Potter nous bassine avec ce grand événement du monde sorcier ! » Répondit, surpris, Peter.

Effectivement, James paraissait extrêmement anxieux. Pourtant, il ne jouait pas contre les Serpentards, ce qui le rendait carrément fou de rage. Non, là, il était juste inquiet. Il faisait des petites boules du pain qui était resté devant lui, et même les cheveux de Grams ne lui décrochèrent pas un sourire.

-« Potter ? Accroche-toi bien sur ton balai, mais j'ai confiance ! » Dit simplement Sirius en se levant de table. James leva les yeux vers lui.  
Ah oui, aucun doute, pensa Sirius, ce jeune homme est mort d'inquiétude. Il n'a donc toujours pas compris qu'il est de loin le meilleur ?  
Peu importe, il comprendra bien tout à l'heure que les Serdaigles n'ont aucune chance. Pas plus cette année que les précédentes.

Quelques heures plus tard, le terrain de Quidditch était envahi de couleurs bleu et argent ou rouge et or. Les deux équipes entrèrent. Sirius, dans la loge du commentateur, au centre des gradins, lança un sort à l'aide de sa baguette et se mit à parler. Le son amplifié permettait à tout le monde de l'entendre.  
-« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bonjour et bienvenue au lancement de la Coupe de Quidditch inter-maisons de cette année ! Je serais bref quant à la présentation des équipes. Voilà, les Serdaigles qui passent devant nous : Farfadelle Dentry, armée de sa batte toujours efficace, capitaine de l'équipe pour la troisième année consécutive… »

Les élèves de Poudlard, habillé de bleu et d'argent hurlaient aux commentaires, extraordinairement honnêtes et justes, de Sirius Black.

-« Alors que voilà la merveilleuse équipe de notre cher et adulé Jaaaames Pooooooootter ! » Hurla Sirius quand il vit son ami s'approcher de sa tribune, et ce malgré les gros yeux que lui lançaient McGonagall. « Il est suivi pas la belle Alicia Porte, à la rapidité de l'éclair et de la charmante Lena Langrova à l'incroyable précision. Mais voilà aussi la magnifique Emily Sol et son inséparable acolyte Arthur Jones ! M'est avis que cette fois-ci, ils vont encore faire des sacrés miracles, à l'avance, merci ! Alors que s'avance pendant que je bavarde l'extraordinaire Jordan Smith, le seul, l'unique, le merveilleux, attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryyyyffoooondoooor !  
-Black ! » Hurla McGonagall pour tout commentaire.  
-« Hem… Oui Madame. Mais voilà que les souaffles et le vif d'or prennent leur envol. Gryffondor qui à peine à la première minute de jeu marque un but ! Bravo James t'es le meilleur ! Mais c'est déjà Farfadelle Dentry qui prend la balle… Et évite de justesse un souaffle... »

A la trentième minute de jeux, Gryffondor menait 125 contre 75. L'assistance regardait les deux attrapeurs avec plus d'attention. Jordan Smith n'en finissait pas de plonger. Il s'avérait que jusqu'à maintenant, ça n'avait été que des feintes.  
Sirius Black continuait à donner le commentaire dans une objectivité toute relative. Remus regardait avec amusement et détachement le match qui se jouait devant lui. Peter quant à lui s'époumonait autant qu'il le pouvait avec des « Allez les rouges », ou des « Bravo Gryffondor », voire des « On t'aime Potter ».

Quand soudain, inexplicablement, le ciel s'obscurcit.

Le ciel s'obscurcit tellement qu'en quelques secondes, on n'y voyait plus rien.

Les deux équipes cessèrent, bien contraintes, de jouer. Sirius n'aperceait même plus la robe rouge de James. Ca l'inquiétait. Perdre de vue James Potter, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés. Il se retourna :  
-« James ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille.  
-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda justement Potter.  
-Je dirais un gros nuage noir qui est tombé sur nous. Je n'entends personne.  
-C'est bizarre...  
-Aussi étrange que les évènements récents dans le monde des sorciers ? » Dit une troisième voix.  
-« Remus ! Tu as réussi à te repérer là dedans ?  
-Oh moi, tu sais… »  
A peine Remus Lupin avait-il fini sa phrase, qu'une voix d'outre-tombe, extraordinairement amplifiée, se fit entendre.

-« Professeurs, élèves, Voldemort est arrivé, il sera bientôt au fait de sa gloire. Alors obéissez-lui, ou mourrez ».

Quelques mots et la fumée noire qui recouvrait le terrain se dissipa. Le premier réflexe de Sirius fut de regarder dans la direction de Dumbledore. Il était encore plus livide que d'habitude. Seule sa main, tremblante, trahissait la grande émotion qui le parcourait.

-« C'était quoi, ça ? » Demanda en premier James.  
-« Aucune idée.  
-C'est qui au juste ce Voldemort ? » Demanda Peter qui venait de se hisser dans la tribune du commentateur.

Le silence se fit. De eux quatre, personne n'en avait entendu parler.  
Dans les gradins, l'affolement général avait gagné. Les élèves courraient se réfugier dans le château. Il était pourtant évident que tout danger était écarté. On entendait des cris de panique, le pas rapide des élèves descendant les escaliers des gradins.

Sirius réfléchissait, quand se fit entendre la voix de Dumbledore, enfin, qui intimait le calme à ses élèves. Sirius sortit alors de sa rêverie :  
-« Il faut que nous allions voir Dumbledore ».  
Les trois garçons acquiescèrent.

Le soir même, Sirius, Remus, et James - Peter s'étant désisté -, s'engageaient dans le couloir le plus secret de Poudlard. Arrivés devant la fameuse gargouille, ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver ce satané mot de passe.  
-« Tarte au chocolat ? Nan ? C'est bon pourtant.  
-Eclair au café ?  
-Bêtises de Bertie Crochue ?  
-Coléoptère au citron ?  
-Sorbet cassis ? »  
Le pan de la porte s'ouvrit alors lentement avec un léger grincement parfaitement entretenu.  
Ils se trouvaient devant un étroit escalier en colimaçon.  
Ils entrèrent dans un bureau ovale. Un phénix incroyablement beau se pavanait sur son perchoir. Les murs étaient recouverts de livres et de tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, plongé dans l'écriture de quelques parchemins.

-« Bonjour les garçons, asseyez-vous ». Engagea Dumbledore.  
Décidément, il était impossible de surprendre le directeur de Poudlard.

Comme aucun ne se lançait, Sirius prit la parole :  
-« Monsieur le Directeur, on voudrait en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
-Je me doute bien, Monsieur Black, que vous n'êtes pas venus jusqu'ici pour mes beaux yeux. Laissez moi terminer ce courrier pour le ministère et je suis à vous ».

Sirius se fit la réflexion que Dumbledore était probablement le meilleur Directeur que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu : quelqu'un qui ne renvoyait pas ses élèves, arrivés sans rendez-vous, à un moment particulièrement délicat où il avait probablement autre chose à faire, était forcément quelqu'un de vraiment bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore attrapa une chouette qui faisait mimétisme avec la bibliothèque, lui attacha le parchemin à la patte, et la conduisit vers la fenêtre, où la charmante bestiole pris son envol.

-« Alors, que voulez-vous savoir, jeunes gens ?  
-Qui est Voldemort ? » Demanda automatiquement James.  
-Voldemort, Monsieur Potter, est l'un des plus grands sorciers que je connaisse.  
-Mais encore ? » Encouragea Sirius dont la curiosité se faisait de plus en plus pressante.  
-J'imagine que d'ici ce soir l'ensemble de l'école saura qui il est et de pourquoi il a fait cette annonce.  
-Des élèves le connaissent ? » Interrompit James visiblement surpris.  
-Bien sûr que des élèves le connaissent. Enfin leurs parents surtout, et des Professeurs aussi. Voldemort est un ancien élève de Poudlard. Un brillant élève. Peut-être le meilleur qui soit passé dans ses murs. Mais certainement le plus dangereux aussi.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi ? » Demanda Sirius.  
-« Ce dont vous avez été témoin cet après-midi, c'est de la nouvelle politique de Voldemort. Il recrute. Il lui faut des fidèles.  
-Des fidèles ? Il monte une secte ? » S'enquit Remus.  
-Non pas une secte. » Répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. « Voldemort veut renverser le monde à son profit. Il veut prendre le contrôle des sorciers et des Moldus.  
-Rien que ça ». Marmonna Sirius.  
-Il a déjà quelques personnes de confiance autour de lui, dont des parents des élèves qui sont ici. Mais il en veut plus, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il voulait fonder une espèce d'armée. Il enlève les personnes les plus remarquables du monde magique pour s'assurer qu'elles ne pourront s'opposer à lui. Il y a une centaine de personnes dont on est sans nouvelle, ou d'autres qu'on a retrouvé mortes. Bref, les enfants, la guerre va bientôt commencer. Soyez sur vos gardes.  
-Quoi ! » Hurlèrent les trois garçons en même temps.  
-« Mais c'est pas possible ! » Ajouta Remus.  
-« Et on était au courrant de rien ? » demanda Sirius, perplexe.  
-« Jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'en parlait. Le ministère essayait de le cacher. Aujourd'hui il ne peut plus. Au contraire, il faut informer le monde sorcier, à défaut des Moldus. Il faut réagir, et vite ». Ajouta Dumbledore plus pour lui même que pour ses élèves présents.

C'est encore abasourdis par cette nouvelle si inattendue, que les Maraudeurs quittèrent le bureau du Directeur. Ils se rendirent sans même se concerter dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où chose étonnante, on ne parlait même pas du match de Quidditch annulé, mais uniquement de Voldemort. Dumbledore avait eu raison. Des élèves connaissaient qui il était. Leurs parents leur en avaient vaguement parlé.  
-« Mais il doit quoi au juste, ce Voldemort ?  
-D'après Dumbledore, il voudrait prendre le pouvoir. Ou plutôt imposer sa doctrine. Une espèce de ligne politique xénophobe. » Répondit James.  
-« Oui, mon père m'a dit. » Compléta Eileen Connelly.  
-« Tu en sais plus ?  
-En gros, il veut tuer ou réduire en esclavage tout le monde. Ou plutôt tous ceux qui ne le ressemble pas. Il pense que les personnes dont la famille a toujours eu des dons magiques valent mieux que des personnes dont les parents sont Moldus. Autrement dit, avec lui, une fille comme moi dont la mère est une Moldue, n'a vraiment pas chance. » Ajouta-t-elle.  
Sirius était profondément choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Comment pouvait-on sérieusement accréditer une thèse selon laquelle un humain était supérieur à un autre ?  
-« Avec d'autres, Voldemort pense que les Moldus sont en bas d'une sorte d'échelle. Les sorciers dont l'ascendance, ou encore pire la descendance, est Moldue, sont juste au-dessus. Et bien plus haut, on retrouve des 'sang-purs' comme ils s'appellent. Ils pensent qu'avec leur seule naissance, ils sont amenés à dominer le monde. Ils se prennent pour des sortes d'élus.  
-C'est un discours tout ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux.  
-Et faux ! » S'indigna Sirius qui savait déjà combien il détestait les idées de Voldemort.  
-« Mais qui plait beaucoup à certaines vieilles familles. » Précisa Eileen.

Sirius s'affala dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il pensa à sa famille. Ca faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à son frère, à sa mère, à son père ? Il était entré, comme tous les élèves de l'école, à 11 ans à Poudlard. Il n'en ressortait pas pendant les vacances scolaires, sauf en été où il s'invitait chez James. Ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait des nouvelles que très rarement. Quelques courriers lui parvenaient à Noël.  
Et les Black, ils avaient choisi quels camps ? Cette question taraudait le jeune homme. Dumbledore avait bien dit que Voldemort avait déjà autour de lui une bande de fidèles. Le jeune homme se souvenait de la déception parentale quand ils avaient su que leur deuxième fils ne rentrerait pas, comme le reste de la famille, dans la maison Serpentard. Et c'était vrai aussi que ses parents et son frère étaient adeptes de magie noire. Ils avaient aussi une haute conception de leur lignée. Ne pouvaient concevoir de « s'abaisser » à parler aux gens qui ne convenaient pas à leur « caste ».

-« Merde, ils sont avec Voldemort ». Conclut Sirius d'une voix sans appel.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait parlé à haute voix. Ses amis, discutant un peu plus loin lui demandèrent de s'expliquer. Il refusa et monta dans le dortoir afin d'éviter toute autre conversation.

Tout le monde ne parla que de Voldemort dans les jours qui suivirent.

Les journaux regorgeaient soudain d'articles le concernant. On retraçait sa biographie du berceau jusqu'à nos jours. On faisait son thème astrologique pour lui promettre une fin prochaine. On constatait enfin les disparitions. On recensait ceux qu'on appelait déjà les Mangemorts : les acolytes de Voldemort.

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient vite rendus compte que, contre toute attente, toute l'école ne s'était pas soudée autour de Dumbledore pour faire front à Voldemort, alors même que tout le monde s'accordait à dire que c'était le sorcier le plus cruel jamais connu. Des histoires terribles leur parvenaient aux oreilles. Mais ça ne semblait pas effrayer plus que cela certains élèves qui considéraient Voldemort comme une espèce de héros, qui allait les sauver de ce qu'ils appelaient les « sangs de bourbe » ou autres « Sous sorciers ».

Les élèves, malgré tout, poursuivaient une scolarité presque normale.  
Il n'y avait que le Quidditch qui avait été annulé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ce à quoi personne, pas même James Potter ne s'était réellement opposé. Les cours, eux, avaient toujours lieu. Sirius, Remus, Peter, et James étaient encore moins attentifs qu'avant. Ils ne se préoccupaient plus que des nouvelles de l'extérieur, s'indignant que Dumbledore ne leur permette pas de jouer un rôle plus grand dans la lutte anti-Voldemort et anti-Mangemorts.

La seule chose qui amusait encore Sirius était ses cours de Métamorphose appliquée avec le Professeur Thornford. Il aimait bien la matière, qui était la seule qu'il avait pu choisir, et il aimait bien le petit groupe d'élèves. Seule, Remedios Listerdale continuait à le battre froid. Pourtant, du jour où il avait entendu parler de Voldemort, il avait cessé toutes plaisanteries à l'égard des Serpentards. Beaucoup d'entre eux affichaient leur admiration au Mage noir, et pour Sirius, ils étaient devenus de vrais ennemis. Bien plus sérieux que leurs petites querelles sans conséquences. Il ne s'attaquait pas plus à Listerdale. Et elle semblait faire de même.  
En revanche, dans sa classe de Métamorphose appliquée, il se liait de plus en plus avec une élève de la maison de Poufsouffle : Clare Dame. Et avec ses amis, George Bastold, et Denis Jonhston. Il y avait aussi Farfadelle Dentry, qui, malgré son statut de capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch concurrente, était une amie de Sirius, et Zachary Zagreb, de Serdaigle aussi, qui était un vrai tueur aux cartes magiques. Toutes ces personnes s'étaient liées d'amitié après l'arrivée connue de Voldemort en s'alignant clairement dans le sillage de Dumbledore. Listerdale, quant à elle, on ne savait trop ce qu'elle pensait, et après tout, on ne voulait pas trop savoir.

-« Tiens voilà le plus beau ! » Annonça d'une voix forte Farfadelle.  
-« Je me suis fait attendre ? » Demanda Sirius qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de cours.  
-« C'est qu'on parlait de toi. » Dit George Bastold.  
-« On voudrait savoir ce qu'on peut faire. On voudrait bien aider Dumbledore au cas où Voldemort se manifeste encore. On sait pas trop comment lui dire. » Ajouta Clare.  
-« Je ne sais pas non plus. On lui en a déjà parlé avec Remus, James et Peter, mais il a refusé toute aide de notre part. Il dit que nous sommes là pour étudier…  
-Tu parles qu'on a envie d'étudier ! » Dit Clare.  
-« Dis dont, c'est que tu me plais toi ! » Lui répondit Sirius avec un sourire enjôleur.

Le Professeur entra et le cours débuta aussitôt. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher, une nouvelle fois, d'observer Listerdale. En fait, il se rendit compte à cette occasion, qu'il crevait d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça. Elle, brillante et populaire élève de Serpentard, et désespérément fermée comme une huître.

-« Merde, il faut que je la fasse parler ». Se dit Sirius alors que le Professeur Thornford signifiait à ses élèves la fin du cours.


	4. Chapter 4

Et je n'oublie pas de remercier les Sales Majestés pour l'inspiration du titre du chapitre !

Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaira...

Chapitre 4

Joyeuses bandes d'insoumis

-« Sirius ! Tiens lis le journal ! » Remus, très agité, lui tendit les quelques feuilles.

Sirius, étonné, attrapa le journal que lui tendait son ami. Il y avait écrit en grosses lettres : « les Mangemorts passent à l'action : 30 morts à la gare de Prés au Lard ».  
-« Tout le monde ne parle que de ça dans la grande salle ce matin ! » Ajouta Remus.

S'en suivait ceci dans le chapeau de l'article : « Hier soir, dans la matinée, une dizaine de personnes se sont présentées à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, à l'arrivée du train de 20h27 de Londres. Alors que rien ne le laissait prévoir pour les nombreux témoins de la scène, ils ont sorti leur baguette et ont envoyé des sortilèges impardonnables à plusieurs personnes. Nous déplorons actuellement 30 décès dans la communauté magique, ainsi qu'une soixantaine de blessés, aujourd'hui suivies à Sainte Mangouste. A l'heure qu'il est le Ministère de la Magie ne veut pas nous communiquer les éventuels noms des Mangemorts liés à cette affaire. On parle néanmoins que seraient concernés les Malefoy, et les Black, parmi les familles les plus vieilles et les plus respectées. »

-« Et merde. » Dit Sirius en posant le journal sur une table.

Remus regardait son ami avec compassion. Sirius s'assit le plus tranquillement du monde sur un des sièges de leur salle commune. Puis pris sa tête dans ses mains.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus, James, et Peter le regardant avec inquiétude, il se leva, et comme d'habitude, pris ses affaires pour aller en cours. Il ne parla pas de la journée.

Suite à cet évènement des plus marquants, qui lançait vraiment la guerre entre le Ministère de la Magie et Voldemort, les parents des élèves de Poudlard prirent peur. De nombreuses personnes, alors que l'on n'était qu'en début d'année, retirèrent leurs enfants de l'école, pensant qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité près d'eux. Ce qui se savait c'est que ces enfants allaient ou dans les résidences surveillées que le Ministère laissait à la disposition de ses citoyens, ou aux côtés de Voldemort. Poudlard, gardant son indépendance, s'opposait tout de même ouvertement, en la personne de son émérite Directeur, à Voldemort.

Le monde des sorciers se divisait peu à peu en deux. Deux côtés irréductiblement opposés, que l'on retrouvait même parmi les élèves.

Parmi ceux-là, on comptait évidement James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, et Sirius Black.  
Ce dernier en particulier avait tout fait pour convaincre Dumbledore d'agir à ses côtés. Le Directeur refusait encore et toujours d'impliquer ses élèves dans la guerre qui se préparait. Et Sirius en était malade. Il lui arrivait de pleurer de rage. A peu près après toutes les fois où il avait réussi à parler à Dumbledore.

-« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? » Avait justement demandé Peter à la suite d'une de ces entrevues.  
-Il ne veut pas… » Après quelques minutes de réflexion, la décision de Sirius était prise. Il retrouva la petite flamme qu'on lui connaissait dans son œil bleu, et en parla dès qu'il put à ses amis.

-« J'ai eu une idée. Il faut que je sache ce que vous en pensez. Voilà, j'aimerais bien qu'on organise les forces qui sont de notre côté à Poudlard. Après tout, Dumbledore ne sait pas trop sur qui compter le jour où il aura besoin de nous, parce qu'il aura forcément besoin de nous un jour. J'aimerais savoir quelles sont nos troupes. On pourrait au moins lister les personnes qui se sentent prêtes à l'aider !  
-Brillant, Sirius. Moi j'en suis ! » Répondit de suite James. Les autres acquiescèrent, pas même besoin de poser la question.

Les premiers à constituer leur petit collectif étaient, hormis eux quatre, Farfadelle Dentry, Clare Dam, George Bastold, Zachary Zagreb, Lily Evans et Denis Johnston. Par le fait qu'ils n'appartenaient pas aux mêmes maisons, le travail fut facilité. Et très vite, Sirius aurait pu donner un Dumbledore une estimation des gens sur lesquels il pouvait inconditionnellement compter. Très vite, ces personnes organisèrent des réunions où on parlait sortilèges de défense et stratégie à adopter dans telle ou telle situation.

La conscience de Sirius aurait pu se calmer. Mais le jeune homme était toujours dans une souffrance terrible. Il ne parlait plus à personne, sauf pour organiser ce qu'il appelait la « lutte ». Il ruminait sans cesse les mêmes questions. Certes, il n'avait jamais été proche de ses parents ou de son frère, mais de là à ce que ces derniers rejoignent les ordres d'un fou furieux sanguinaire, il y avait une limite. Il s'enfermait totalement dans ses pensées. James, Remus, Clare, George, Zachary, Lily, Farfadelle, Denis et Peter s'inquiétaient beaucoup.  
Mais rien ne pouvait faire sortir Sirius de sa bulle, pas même la nouvelle qui tomba un soir.

-« James ? Où est-ce que t'étais ? On t'a cherché partout ! On a organisé une réunion informelle ce soir avec les membres du groupe.  
-Où j'étais ? » Demande James avec un sourire en coin.  
-« Oui, où t'étais ? » Insista Remus.  
-« Avec Lily. »  
A vrai dire, il n'ajouta pas un mot. Ses amis non plus.

Malgré tout, la vie à Poudlard suivait son cours quasi-normal.

-« Black ! Un peu d'attention, que diable ! » Hurla le Professeur Slughorn.  
Il était en train d'expliquer une formule extrêmement compliquée qui permettait à celui qui l'exécutait d'être beaucoup plus rapide dans ce qu'il faisait. La première version de cette potion avait déjà été étudiée par les deuxièmes années. Mais ça ne semblait pas suffire au Professeur Slughorn, qui augmentait sans cesse le niveau de difficultés en rajoutant des effets secondaires désirables à la limite du possible.

En fait, Sirius était plongé dans ses pensées, très éloignées de la potion de rapidité. Après l'intervention de son Professeur, il se demanda pourquoi celui-ci n'était pas parti rejoindre le Mage noir. Après tout, Slughorn, avec ses petites habitudes de favoritisme, avait tout l'air d'un fidèle.  
Sirius replongea aussitôt dans ses pensées. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Remedios Listerdale, installée juste devant lui. De quel côté pouvait être cette fille si mystérieuse ? Si elle avait été du bon, elle se serait renseignée, elle l'aurait trouvé lui, et elle aurait rejoint leur petit groupe. Il y avait quelques Serpentards dans le tas. Mais elle n'en avait rien fait.

-« Black ! On ne vous dérange pas trop ? » Sirius leva les yeux sur le Professeur, penché sur lui.  
-« Remettez-vous à votre potion, et tout de suite ! Vous ne voyez donc pas que ça va exploser ! »

Le Professeur n'avait pas exagéré sur l'imminence de la catastrophe. Il enleva rapidement sa potion du feu. Il n'y eut pas d'explosion, mais sa potion était fichue.

-« Vous n'êtes vraiment bon à rien, Black ! Il ne faudrait rien vous laisser entre les mains. Terminez donc le cours avec Mademoiselle Listerdale qui a eu jusqu'à maintenant le bon goût de ne pas tout faire sauter dans cette classe ! Quoiqu'elle semble bien être la seule dans ce cas ! Potter ! »

Sirius se leva et prit la chaise devant lui, pendant que le Professeur allait à l'autre bout de la classe presque en courrant. Il ne prit pas la peine de dire bonjour à sa camarade. Il avait la ferme intention de ne rien suivre de ce cours, et rien ne pourrait l'en dissuader.

-« Black ? Tu me passes la camomille ? La fiole, devant toi ! »  
Elle avait dit ça sans agressivité, et Sirius nota que c'était bien la première fois. En même temps, ils avaient échangé combien de mots depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ?  
Sirius la lui tendit, mais ne se préoccupa pas plus longtemps de la potion.  
-« Black ? Tu pourrais pas t'intéresser deux secondes à ce qu'on fait ? Ce serait plus facile de le faire à deux !  
-Ouh ! Mais c'est une proposition indécente ma parole !  
-T'es con.  
-Oui, ma belle. Mais non, je m'en fous de cette potion. Il y a des choses plus importantes que les potions de Slughorn en ce moment. »  
Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.  
-« Ca ne te concerne pas directement. La potion, si.  
-Quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle, on se tait. » Répondit Sirius brutalement. Il avait peut-être parlé un peu trop fort :  
-« Black ! S'en est trop ! Prenez la porte !  
-D'accord, mais je la mets où, Monsieur ? »  
Le Professeur, révolté par l'insolence de son élève, le souleva par la robe et le jeta dehors, au sens propre.

Au cours suivant, Sirius ne fut pas beaucoup plus attentif. Le Professeur Fbner, qui enseignait la divination, était devenu très agité depuis la nouvelle de l'apparition de Voldemort. Lui qui était d'un calme olympien passait désormais son temps à trembler de tous ces membres, et à promettre une mort certaine et prochaine à ses élèves. L'intervention de Dumbledore n'avait pas suffit à le calmer. Et ça indignait Sirius qu'un Professeur de Poudlard ait une telle attitude. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup plus Slughorn, qui, lui, faisait comme si de rien n'était. En tout cas, le Professeur Fbner était exaspérant, encore plus maintenant, et Sirius se boucha les oreilles pendant une heure et demie pour ne pas avoir à l'écouter.

Après, le Professeur Flitwick, en botanique fut de même parfaitement ignoré par Sirius qui regardait désespérément par la fenêtre que quelque chose veuille bien se passer.

Mais décidément, rien n'égayait cette journée de l'ennui.  
Jusqu'à ce que Clare Dame, qui travaillait à côté de lui à repiquer une Fatule à pois, lui dise :  
-« Dis dont, t'y vas avec qui au bal du Jour de l'an ?  
-A quoi ?  
-Le bal du Jour de l'an ! Tu sais, le Jour de l'an ! Une fête très célèbre qu'on fête aux alentours du 1er janvier, tous les ans.  
-Ah ! Le bal du Jour de l'an. Même cette année ?  
-Surtout cette année, Sirius. Ca permettra à tout le monde de se changer les idées, même à toi.  
-Mouais.  
-Alors t'y vas avec qui ?  
-Ecoute, Clare, j'ai pas envie d'y aller, moi, à ce bal. Je préfère me morfondre devant la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
-Mais il y aura tout le monde !  
-Tout le monde sauf moi. Désolé Clare, mais pas moyen, même si tu proposes qu'on y aille ensemble ! »  
Clare sourit à cette dernière réflexion de son ami. Elle n'ajouta cependant rien, vu le regard noir que lui jetait le Professeur Flitwick.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Sylvie Vartan (enfin, ça doit pas être elle l'auteur de la chanson, mais vous aviez compris, hein ?) pour le titre du chapitre.

Une petite review ?

Chapitre 5  
Ils seront les plus beaux pour aller danser

Sirius dut bien se rendre compte que toutes ces semaines, absorbé par la nouvelle de la prise de position politique de sa famille, il avait été complètement à côté de la plaque. L'effervescence autour de ce bal du Jour de l'an était absolument incontournable à Poudlard. Les élèves étaient en état d'euphorie générale, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec les semaines moroses qu'ils venaient de traverser. Ce bal était l'occasion de rappeler que l'année scolaire se poursuivait normalement, et que rien ne pourrait remettre en cause la haute valeur de l'éducation. Dumbledore affichait un sourire béat à longueur de journée, et même McGonagall se laissait aller à quelques sourires de temps à autres. Seul Slughorn n'avait pas du tout changé son comportement et il fallut que Sirius se découvre des trésors de patience pour ne pas se faire expulser de chacun de ses cours.  
Poudlard arborait, quelques jours avant la date fatidique, de nombreuses décorations or et argent. Un immense sapin avait été disposé dans le hall de l'école, et un gigantesque calendrier distribuait des chocolats, installé dans une artère centrale. Ces décorations qui pourtant était sensiblement les mêmes d'une année sur l'autres impressionnaient toujours autant Sirius qui n'en revenait pas qu'avec un peu de magie on puisse arriver à un tel résultat.

Sirius avait été sollicité par de nombreuses jeunes filles, amies, anciennes amies, mais surtout des parfaites inconnues, la nouvelle s'étant répandue qu'il n'avait encore personne pour l'accompagner.  
Sirius donnait exactement la même réponse que celle qu'il avait donnée à Clare.

Décidément, il ne voulait pas y aller. Et s'il n'y allait pas avec Clare, c'est bien évident qu'il n'irait avec personne d'autre. Pourtant chacune tentait sa chance, sans succès. Pour certaines invitations, Sirius répondait même assez méchamment et ce malgré le désaccord de Lily, qui faisait de gros yeux dès que les choses tournaient au vinaigre.

Potter, sans surprise, avait invité Lily. Il se faisait une joie de cette première sortie en commun, mais ne partageait pas, contre toute attente, l'enthousiasme de ses camarades. L'heure était grave, et ce n'était certainement pas Potter qui allait l'oublier. Il ne faisait plus une remarque sur la coupe de Quidditch qui avait été annulée et se consacrait quasi entièrement à essayer de faire parler Sirius. Remus Lupin, quant à lui, parfaisait ses compétences en matière de défense contre les forces du mal, et sortait très peu de la bibliothèque. Peter Pettigrow, quant à lui, perdait beaucoup de temps à chercher une cavalière pour le bal du Jour de l'an. Finalement, son choix se porta sur une Gryffondor de sixième année qui avait clairement accepté pour se rapprocher de Sirius.

La veille de ce grand bal, Potter avait surpris dans un état de total désarroi Black, qui n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil de la salle commune de toute l'après-midi et de toute la soirée. Potter fit un signe à Lupin qui ne se trouvait pas loin pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre. Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent en face de Black, qui ne leva même pas les yeux. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans les lieux. La salle commune était vide, ils étaient seuls.

-« Ca va, Patmol ? » Demanda James.  
Pas de réponse du concerné, qui ne décroche plus ses yeux de ses mains.  
-« En fait, quand ça va pas dans le monde des sorciers, Sirius ne parle plus ! » Remarqua, amusé, Remus. Ce qui fit sourire l'appelé.  
-« Même pas vrai ! » Répondit-il enfin. Ses amis attendirent qu'il se lance enfin. Ce qu'il fit.  
-« Vous devez me trouver vraiment stupide. Surtout toi, James.  
-Et pourquoi donc ?  
-Toi, tu aurais une bonne raison de faire une grosse dépression.  
-Et pas toi d'en faire une petite ?  
-Tes parents se battent de ton côté, contre Voldemort, il peut leur arriver malheur à n'importe quel moment et tu le sais très bien. Pourtant rien n'y parait. Tu sais que tu es un mec exceptionnel toi ? Et pas seulement au Quidditch ? »

James ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réflexion de son ami. Il n'osait en conséquence trop rien dire. Remus avait très bien compris tout cela, c'est donc lui qui répondit.

-« Personne ne peut réagir de la même manière à ce qui arrive. De toute façon, les situations ne sont pas comparables. Parlons de toi. Que penses-tu de tes parents ?  
-Quelle finesse Remus ! Le nœud du problème est là : qu'est-ce que je pense de mes parents ? Je les hais, autant que les autres Mangemorts, et pas moins. Peu importe qu'ils soient mes parents, ou mon frère.  
-Si tu veux mon avis, c'est une excellente raison pour jouer à l'autiste comme tu le fais en ce moment. » Dit James. « Mais j'aimerais autant, pour des raisons toutes bêtes qui tiennent à l'amitié que je te porte, que tu te sentes un peu mieux.  
-Et on ne sait vraiment pas comme s'y prendre ». Ajouta Remus. « Au moins, aujourd'hui, tu nous parles. »

Sirius sourit à ses amis. Ils étaient ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde, et ce n'est que ce jour, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, qu'il en prit pleinement conscience. Ce sont ces personnes qui déterminent ces choix, ces personnes qu'il soutient et protège. Qui peut se vanter d'avoir des amis aussi extraordinaires ? Sirius se leva de son fauteuil et proposa à ses amis d'aller faire un tour en cuisine, d'aller chercher Peter, et de se faire une petite nouba entre eux.

Et ce fut effectivement ce qu'ils firent. James et Peter se proposèrent pour se rendre aux cuisines. Il faut dire que tous les deux affectionnaient particulièrement cet endroit, ils aimaient que leurs volontés soient satisfaites au quart de tour. Ca répondait à leur caractère. Non pas que ça ne plaisait pas non plus à Sirius, mais celui-ci préféra s'occuper de la surveillance, avec l'aide de Remus. Le couvre feu était en effet largement dépassé, et il aurait été difficile, même pour les Maraudeurs de justifier leur présence dans les couloirs à une heure aussi indue. Mieux valait ne tomber sur personne, et surtout pas le préfet de Poudlard : Severus Rogue, qui n'aurait pas hésité pour enlever une centaine de points à la maison Gryffondor. Sirius et Remus suivaient donc de près James et Peter, aidés par une carte de leur confection qui donnait la position de toutes les personnes, ainsi que les fantômes et Miss Teigne, en temps réel. L'équipement était complété par la cape d'invisibilité de James qui assurait à ce dernier et à Peter une discrétion quasi-infaillible.  
Bref, les quatre garçons parcouraient aussi discrètement que possible les couloirs de leur école.  
Remus et Sirius virent que James et Peter avaient enfin atteint les cuisines. Le temps que leurs deux amis ramènent de quoi manger et boire, ils se cachèrent derrière une statue d'un vieux sorcier inconnu de tous et attendirent, carte repliée.  
Derrière eux, ils entendirent soudain des bruits de voix étouffées. Rien d'affolant : les voix étaient lointaines et ne semblaient présenter aucun danger pour les Maraudeurs. La question qui taraudait pourtant Sirius était qu'il était très surprenant que des gens soient encore à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs ou les salles de cours, même s'il était vrai qu'ils étaient sur le chemin des cuisines. Que faisaient ces personnes ? Que se disaient-elles si tard ? Il déplia fébrilement la carte, elle indiquait que se trouvaient à proximité : Albus Dumbledore et Remedios Listerdale.

Sirius ne fit pas attention aux yeux lourds de reproches que lui lançait Remus quand il sortit de sa cachette pour s'approcher du son des voix, donc des voix, donc de leur propriétaire. Il sortit à découvert et, guidé par son oreille, se retrouva devant une porte. C'était celle d'une salle de cours. Sirius se souvenait que cette salle, qui était celle de Sortilèges, communiquait avec une réserve dont la porte donnait sur ce couloir. Sirius alla jusqu'à la porte de la réserve. Elle n'était pas fermée. Il s'y engouffra.

Arrivé dans la réserve, Remus toujours patientant dans le couloir, il se glissa sans bruit jusqu'à la porte de communication, qu'il entrouvrit avec une délicatesse infinie. Et là, dans la salle de Sortilèges, se trouvaient bien, debout, Dumbledore et Listerdale.

Qu'est ce que ces deux là pouvaient faire ici ? Sirius tendit l'oreille.

-« Si j'accepte votre aide, ce n'est pas pour que vous jouiez aux apprenties sorcières, Mademoiselle Listerdale. Il va falloir que vous soyez extrêmement attentive à tout. Ne relâchez jamais, les conséquences pourraient être gravissimes. Faites en sorte qu'il ne vous arrive rien et que je n'ai pas à regretter ma décision. Ne négligez pas votre entraînement, il vous est indispensable. Est-ce compris ?  
-Oui, Monsieur le Directeur.  
-Venez dans mon bureau quand vous le souhaitez, à n'importe quel moment de la journée et de la nuit. Je serai toujours disponible. Et ce sera plus sécurisé dans mon bureau. »

En disant cela, Dumbledore regarda la porte de communication qui lui faisait face. Sirius ne doutât même pas que Dumbledore avait compris que quelqu'un se cachait derrière cette porte et qui c'était. En tout cas, le moment était venu de lever le camp.

Sirius, en sortant dans le couloir eut l'impression d'en savoir moins long que quand il était entré. Remus, sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, le rappela à la réalité en lui faisant signe que James et Peter ne devaient plus tarder. Et en effet, c'est le moment que choisirent les deux autres pour débarquer, les bras chargés de mille choses, hilares. Ils reprirent alors, le plus rapidement possible, la direction de leur salle commune.

La petite soirée qu'ils avaient organisée dura bien plus longtemps que prévu, avec bien plus de gens qu'ils ne pensaient. La moitié de Gryffondor s'était réveillée, le bruit ayant courrut, malgré l'heure tardive, que les Maraudeurs, les seuls et uniques, reprenaient leurs petites habitudes d'avant-Voldemort.  
Pourtant, au cours de cette soirée qui devint nuit, et dans laquelle il s'amusa beaucoup, Sirius pensa sans cesse que quelque chose lui était caché. Il saurait de quoi il s'agissait. Et il n'avait pas tord.

Le lendemain, Poudlard était en ébullition pour fêter le dernier jour de l'année. Sirius ne prenait pas part à ses festivités, mais Remus, Peter et James ne parlaient pour ainsi dire que de ça. James parce qu'il serait accompagné de Lily, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Remus parce qu'il tenait absolument à revoir Dumbledore inviter Mcgonagall à danser. Peter parce qu'il aimait bien ce bal et que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il pourrait y participer. Sirius, quant à lui, regardait ça avec beaucoup de dédain, et disait à qui voulait l'entendre que tous les bals de fin d'année ne valaient pas les fiestas de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il disait aussi qu'il trouvait presque étrange que Dumbledore ait maintenu l'organisation de ce bal quant on connaissait les circonstances. Il en profita pour ouvrir un livre ou deux de magie et chercher dans tous les couloirs où pouvait se cacher Remedios Listerdale.

Enfin, vers 20 heures, il dit au revoir et bon courage à ses amis qui partaient vers la grande salle. Le temps lui avait paru bien long à n'entendre parler que de ce bal. Finalement, Rose, la Gryffondor de sixième année qui accompagnait Peter, était toute mignonne dans une jolie robe fushia. Lily, dans une longue robe verte était incroyable. Remus dut même envoyer un coup de coude à James pour que la mâchoire de celui-ci ne se décroche pas. Enfin, Clare Dame rejoignit Lupin en bas du grand escalier dans une belle tenue rouge qui traînait largement par terre.

Sirius, soulagé que ses amis soient partis, se demanda comment il pourrait occuper sa soirée. Il avait peut-être eu tord de refuser de se joindre à eux… Il allait maintenant devoir affronter seul cette soirée, qui promettait d'être longue sans la compagnie de ses acolytes. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil de la salle commune et entreprit d'ouvrir une bande dessinée magique. Les personnages avaient beau s'affronter sous ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas à être attentif. Il referma le livre, regarda les flammes dans la cheminée, sifflota, pensa, joua avec les fils du fauteuil, chanta, se raconta une histoire… Mais rien n'y faisait.

Sirius, seul, n'arrivait pas à s'occuper.

Après une heure d'hésitations, il se leva enfin, bien décidé à aller prendre l'air à l'extérieur. Il sortit de la salle commune sous les railleries de la grosse dame du tableau. Il s'engagea dans un premier couloir, puis un deuxième, puis un premier escalier, un troisième couloir, un premier passage secret, un quatrième couloir… Quant il passa devant une salle de classe éclairée. Sirius pensa d'abord qu'il devait s'agir d'élèves échappés du bal. La porte était entrouverte, il y jeta juste un coup d'œil pour vérifier. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, dut écarter un peu plus la porte du battant, se pinça par trois fois, et se rendit à l'évidence que celle sur laquelle justement il voulait tomber plus que n'importe qui d'autre était assise dans cette salle lisant un livre : Remedios la Serpentarde.

-« Ah ben mince alors ! » Ne put que dire Sirius.  
Remedios daigna alors lever les yeux en direction du nouvel arrivant. Elle ne lui répondit pas pour autant. Sans attendre d'en être invité, Sirius entra dans la salle et s'approcha.  
-« Si je m'attendais à te trouver là !  
-C'est vrai que, d'après ce que je sais, tu n'as jamais excellé en divination… » Répondit Listerdale d'une voix froide, qui était revenue à sa lecture.  
-« Ecoute, je n'irais pas par quatre chemin ou autres détours pour ne pas poser une question qui me taraude. Donc sans plus attendre et tout de go, je ne me gênerais pas pour te demander…  
-Ce que je trafique avec Dumbledore.  
-Ce que tu trafiques avec Dumbledore. »  
Listerdale releva les yeux. Elle jaugea son ennemi pour enfin répondre :  
-« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »

Non pas que Sirius avait pensé une seule seconde que de telles révélations seraient faciles à obtenir, mais ça l'agaçait vraiment de ne pas avoir de réponse.

-«Listerdale, te fous pas de moi. Je vais pas te menacer de tous les maux de la terre pour que tu me parles. C'est juste qu'il faut que je sache. J'espère que t'es capable de comprendre ça, et que je vais pas passer deux heures à essayer de te convaincre de me parler. Il est bien évident que tout ce qui se dira ici ne sortira pas de ses murs. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra ».

Et effectivement Sirius s'assit sur la chaise en face de Listerdale et attendit. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Amusée, Remedios Listerdale s'était replongée dans la lecture de son traité des maléfices d'autodéfense. Elle semblait ne pas faire attention à Sirius qui continuait de la fixer.

Enfin, au bout d'une demi-heure de ce petit jeu, elle parla.  
-« Dumbledore m'avait bien dit que je ne pourrais pas te cacher longtemps ça. »  
Elle ne s'arrêta que quelques secondes pour contempler le regard étonné de son interlocuteur. Elle jeta un sort pour fermer la porte à double tour et jeter un sort d'insonorisation.  
-« Je vais aider Dumbledore. »

Sirius avait toujours l'air de plus en plus surpris mais il s'interdisait de lui couper la parole. Listerdale s'était attendue à ce qu'il se levât en hurlant, s'indignât du fait que Dumbledore, malgré ses insistances, ne lui ai pas confié une tâche similaire. Il l'avait préférée elle ! Une Serpentarde qui plus est !  
Mais rien de tout cela : Black ne quittait pas sa chaise, les coudes posés sur la table à la regarder intensément. Sirius n'en pensait cependant pas moins. Alors elle continua.

-« Je me fais passer pour une fidèle de Voldemort. Et je transmets les informations à Dumbledore. Je pars certains soirs de Poudlard avec les quelques autres élèves qui en profitent pour rejoindre leur famille, et j'assiste aux discours de Voldemort. Puis, je rentre. En passant éventuellement par le bureau de Dumbledore. J'ai commencé il y a très peu de temps, je ne sais donc pas grand-chose, mais je suis extrêmement bien placée pour aider Dumbledore. »

Sirius essayait de digérer l'information. Listedale le regardait, curieuse.  
Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il faire confiance à une Serpentarde trop populaire dans sa maison pour être du bon côté ? Mais en fait, Sirius n'avait jamais réussi à connaître le côté de Listerdale. Elle avait pu choisir le bon. Et si Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, ce qui semblait bien être le cas, qu'est-ce que Sirius pouvait dire ? Il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer au mec jaloux parce qu'on ne l'avait pas choisi. Peut-être qu'après tout Listerdale était réellement la mieux placée, justement parce qu'elle venait de Serpentard. Un Gryffondor, même dont les parents sont des proches de la première heure du mage noir, pouvait peut-être être soupçonné de trahison, surtout que Sirius n'avait pas caché ses opinions sur le sujet. Aucune chance, donc, d'être choisi pour ce travail. Black était passablement vexé, mais devait bien reconnaître que selon toute probabilité Dumbledore avait raison. Surtout qu'il avait une confiance aveugle dans son Directeur, et ne pouvait même concevoir qu'il pouvait parfois se tromper. Remedios Listerdale était donc l'élue. Mais qui empêchait Black de l'aider ?

-« C'est très dangereux. » Dit enfin Sirius.  
Listerdale s'était attendue à tout comme réaction, sauf celle-ci. Que pouvait-il en avoir à faire, de sa sécurité, ce fanfaron à deux mornilles ?  
-« Oui. » Répondit-elle néanmoins plus par surprise que par réelle conviction.  
-« Mais j'en suis largement capable. » Ajouta-t-elle aussitôt.  
En fait, Black en était persuadé. Ca lui aurait écorché la bouche que de le dire directement à Listerdale, mais il avait toute confiance dans les capacités, tout au moins magiques, de sa camarade. Il faudrait donc qu'il s'y fasse. Que quelqu'un passe avant lui.

-« T'as pas envie de danser ? » Demanda Black contre toute attente.  
Remedios Listerdale n'en était plus à une surprise près. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à se démonter ou à pousser des petits glapissements suraigus quand l'un des élèves les plus populaires de l'école lui proposait une danse.  
-« Ok, mais je n'aime pas beaucoup danser, et je ne suis pas habillée pour la circonstance. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs. » Dit-elle en observant les vêtements de Sirius.  
-Je te pensais moins conventionnelle. Enfin, on n'est pas des sorciers pour rien, ma belle.  
-M'appelle pas 'ma belle'. »  
Alors que Listerdale disait ça, Black avait sorti sa baguette magique, il l'orienta dans sa direction. En prononçant quelques mots, il était habillé quelques secondes plus tard d'un costume noir qui seyait parfaitement à un bal de fin d'année ploudlardien. La jeune fille suivit le mouvement en arborant quelques instants plus tard, une belle robe bordeaux, ses cheveux noirs coiffés en chignon au dessus de sa nuque.  
Les deux jeunes-gens prirent la direction de la grande salle.

Quand les deux battants de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur eux, une vague de chuchotements les accueillit. Les couples qui dansaient comme ceux qui ne dansaient pas regardaient dans leur direction.  
-« Pour une entrée discrète… » Glissa Sirius dans l'oreille de sa partenaire.  
-« De toute façon, tu détestes la discrétion. » Répondit-elle froidement.  
-« Bien vu. »  
Déjà, James, Remus, et Peter, accompagnés chacun par une gracieuse jeune fille, s'avançaient.  
-« Sirius ! Alors tu t'embêtais sans nous ? » Demanda Peter.  
-« Là, tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! J'ai trouvé Listerdale qui s'ennuyait aussi, alors on est venu. On vous dérange pas trop ? »

James, Remus, et Sirius, regardait la partenaire de Sirius avec un air réellement suspicieux. James envoya même un regard étonné à son ami. Celui-ci lui répondit avec un sourire confiant, James n'insista pas, Sirius ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Remedios Listerdale devait, quant à elle, affronter les regards lourds de reproches de Rogue, pour être au bras d'un Gryffondor, de Malefoy, pour n'être pas à son bras, et de l'ensemble des filles de Poudlard pour être à celui de Sirius Black.  
Mais elle était bien au-dessus de tout ça. Le Choixpeau magique ne l'avait pas envoyé à Serpentard pour rien. Et elle se fichait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle.

Sirius l'a conduisit directement au centre de la salle de bal, richement décorée, et se mit à esquisser quelques pas de danse.  
-« En fait, j'aime pas beaucoup danser. » Avoua très vite Sirius.  
-« Ca se voit. » Ajouta Remedios.  
-« Toi aussi. »  
Ils finirent la danse tout de même, puis quittèrent aussi vite que possible la scène.

James, Remus, et Peter restaient à bonne distance de ce couple si mal assorti. C'est donc seuls que Black et Listerdale se dirigèrent vers le buffet, où ils firent une rasia sur la bierreaubeurre.  
Mais déjà, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de mots, les douze coups de minuit s'annonçaient. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers la grande horloge installée dans la grande salle à cet effet. La trotteuse parcourait régulièrement le cadran. Il ne restait plus qu'une minute, puis plus que trente secondes. Et les élèves en cœur comptèrent les derniers instants de l'année :  
-« Cinq  
-Quatre  
-Trois  
-Deux  
-Un  
-Bonne année ! » Hurlait la salle entière. James en profita pour embrasser Lily. Remus et Peter firent une bise à leur partenaire, Dumbledore à McGonagall. Le regard de Listerdale dissuada immédiatement Back de s'aventurer sur un tel chemin.

Tout le monde fêtait joyeusement cette nouvelle année qui s'ouvrait, quand soudain, les lumières de la grande salle s'éteignirent. Quelques baguettes se mirent à briller à force de « lumos ».  
Dumbledore eut tôt fait de remettre la lumière, à l'aide d'un simple sortilège de rétablissement. Les élèves s'habituaient peu à peu au nouvel éclairage, quand Farfadelle Dentry, connue pour ses yeux de links, poussa la première un hurlement. Bientôt suivie par l'ensemble des élèves.

Au milieu de la salle, en rond, faisant face aux éventuelles attaques, se tenaient une dizaine de Mangemorts. Et au centre, Voldemort.

Les élèves fuyaient la salle. Sirius eut juste le temps d'agripper le bras de Listerdale qui se faisait entraîner par la foule vers la sortie. Ils se faufilèrent derrière une des tapisseries. Sirius eut juste le temps d'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait du drapeau de Serpentard, sans constater l'ironie de la situation, et de voir que Remus, James et Peter courraient les rejoindre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ne restaient dans la salle que Dumbledore et l'ensemble des Professeurs de Poudlard, Voldemort et onze de ses proches, ainsi que, cachés derrière la tapisserie de Serpentard, Sirius, James, Remedios, Remus, et Peter.  
Ils eurent tôt fait de défaire le tissus à certains endroits stratégiques pour observer tranquillement la rencontre.

Dumbledore, derrière ses lunettes en forme de quart de lune, contemplait Voldemort. Les autres Professeurs tenaient prête leur baguette, de la même manière que les Mangemorts. Le seul à paraître détendu était Voldemort lui-même.  
-« Bonsoir Dumbledore. Désolé de m'être imposé dans votre petite sauterie, mais voyez-vous, je voulais marquer le coup. Il est évident que dès maintenant, tout le monde sait que je suis ici. J'admets, c'était voulu.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Tom ? » Demanda d'une voix froide Dumbledore.  
-« Il n'y pas plus de Tom, Dumbledore. C'est fini, ça. Totalement fini. » Répondit Voldemort d'une voix qui trahissait une profonde colère qu'il essayait pourtant de contenir. Il n'était pas là pour parler d'une histoire de prénom.  
-« Je voulais vous voir. » Reprit Voldemort avec la voix assurée et détachée du début de la conversation. « Je viens vous proposer, très solennellement, de vous joindre à moi. Vous savez très bien que le Ministère de la Magie n'est composé que d'incompétents. Si jamais ils livraient une guerre, je ne donnerais pas cher de leur peau, et vous non plus. Alors joignez-vous à nous. Vous pourrez enfin utiliser toute l'étendue de vos pouvoirs. Vous montrerez enfin au monde entier, moldu ou magique, votre puissance ! En un rien de temps, nous les dominerons tous, rien ne pourra de toute façon s'opposer à ça, même si je dois me passer de votre aide. Tant qu'il est encore temps, puisque je vous le propose une dernière fois, faites le bon choix. »

Dumbledore, qui jetait des coups d'œil régulièrement en direction de la tapisserie des Serpentards, prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Sirius était persuadé que le Directeur savait très bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un sous la tapisserie, combien de personnes et qui. Tant pis, il assumerait les éventuelles conséquences qui pourraient en découler, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait fui avec les autres élèves et n'aurait manqué d'assister à cette entrevue de la plus haute importance. Sur la réponse que Dumbledore allait donner à Voldemort, il n'avait absolument aucun doute.

-« Mon choix ? Enfin si tu me poses la question, avec une superbe mise en scène digne des plus mauvais films de suspense, c'est que j'imagine que tu attends une réponse. Très bien. Alors ouvre bien tes oreilles 'Voldemort' puisqu'il faut t'appeler comme ça. Jamais, tu entends ? Jamais, je ne te rejoindrai. Et jusqu'à mon dernier souffle s'il le faut, je te combattrai. Ne sois pas si confiant, tu as plus d'ennemis que tu ne penses. » Dumbledore avait dit cela d'une voix très calme, et très froide.  
-« Vous le regretterez. » Répondit simplement Voldemort.

Sirius n'arrivait pas à savoir si le mage noir était déçu de cette décision. Apparemment, il n'avait pas spécialement surpris. Mais aucune réaction ne se dessinait sur son visage blafard. Sirius en profita pour contempler celui contre qui il s'opposait : un homme encore jeune, de grande taille et mince, vêtu d'une immense cape noir, qui traînait largement à ses pieds, des cheveux bruns, un regard noir. D'apparence générale, il ne disait rien qui vaille se dit Sirius.  
Pendant que Black faisait ces quelques constatations, Voldemort et Dumbledore, qui n'avaient pas bougé, se regardaient. On aurait dit plutôt qu'ils se jugeaient. Sirius, très attentif à ce qu'il voyait par un trou dans la tapisserie, à l'instar de ses compagnons, sortit sa baguette. Tout cela ne sentait pas bon.

En effet, en un éclair, Voldemort jeta un sort à Dumbledore qui s'évapora en petites étincelles dès que celui-ci y posa le regard. Les Mangemorts avaient aussitôt sorti leur baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer des sortilèges impardonnables, quand Remus, Sirius, Peter et James, sans même se concerter mais dans un bel ensemble firent apparaître leur Patronus. Des formes bleutées bien dessinées s'interposèrent immédiatement et créèrent une sorte de bouclier autour des Professeurs et du Directeur de Poudlard. Les Mangemorts avaient beau essayer tous les sortilèges d'infraction, rien ne pouvait briser l'impeccable défense des quatre Maraudeurs. Voldemort, lui, regardait d'un air amusé ce qui venait de se passer. Son regard se porta de la sphère bleue translucide des Patronus à l'endroit d'où elle venait.  
Dans un mouvement très lent, il se tourna donc vers la tapisserie des Serpentards. James, Remus, Sirius et Peter ne cherchèrent pas même à l'empêcher de détacher la tapisserie. Sirius poussa Remedios dans un renfoncement pour qu'on ne la voit pas et jeta un sort discret pour lui donner la couleur de la pierre de la grande salle. Il n'était évidement pas question que Voldemort la voit ici. La tapisserie tomba à leur pied.

-« Voilà donc Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, et Sirius Black… » Dit Voldemort en s'approchant peu à peu des quatre jeunes garçons.

Il les contempla longuement. Eux, étaient prêts à réagir à n'importe quel moment. Il s'attarda devant James et baraguina quelque chose du genre « tels parents, tel fils ». Il s'attacha ensuite à Sirius.  
-« Vous savez que nous avons des connaissances en commun ? J'étais curieux de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Black. » Dit Voldemort d'une voix lente. « On dit de vous que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup.  
-Doux euphémisme ». Répondit Sirius étonné lui-même de sa répartie.  
-Si vous cherchez un ennemi, Monsieur Black, soyez certain que vous le trouverez.  
-Je sais.  
-Alors à bientôt. »

Sur ces paroles, Voldemort se retourna vers Dumbledore.

-« Vous avez là des élèves déterminés. Mais vous savez bien qu'ils ne feront jamais le poids face à moi. Enfin, je m'en vais. Mon but en venant ici n'était pas de tuer tout le monde, vous ne m'êtes pas dangereux. Mais sachez que si l'envie m'en prenait, je peux revenir à n'importe quel moment. Vous êtes avertis. »  
La sortie de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts fut moins impressionnante que leur entrée : ils sortirent par la grande porte, et attendirent d'être sorti de l'enceinte du château pour transplaner.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, et James firent aussitôt disparaître leur Patronus, Remedios, quant à elle reprit, sa couleur normale.  
Dumbledore ne leur prêta aucune attention. Il ne fit que marmonner dans sa barbe que tout commençait vraiment, en se dirigeant vers son bureau.


	6. Chapter 6

Juste un mot pour le titre inspiré de "Going On" de Gnarls Barkley.  
Et donc voilà. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

He is prepared to go it alone, but they're going on

Les jours qui suivirent furent pour Sirius très étranges. Dumbledore n'avait pas reparu de son bureau depuis l'autre soir. L'ambiance dans l'école n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse qu'elle ne l'était en ces moments. Même les Gryffondors, qui n'étaient pourtant pas à la traîne quand il s'agissait d'amuser leurs camarades, faisaient profil bas. On ne parlait qu'à peine, on ne riait plus, et Sirius commençait sérieusement à s'embêter.

Sa seule activité du moment était de contrôler les allées et venues de Remedios Listerdale. Et il ne se passait pas grand-chose : tout se passait comme si justement il ne se passait rien.  
-« Sirius ! » Souffla Peter derrière lui, alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de s'endormir sur sa table en plein cours d'histoire de la magie.  
-« Oh Sirius ! » Dit plus fort James, installé à côté de Peter.  
-« Quoi ? » Demanda d'un air bougon et agacé l'appelé.  
-« Oh ça va ! Arrête de faire ta princesse ! » Rajouta Remus à côté de James.  
-« Je fais pas ma princesse… » Répondit Sirius sans vraiment convaincre personne.  
-« C'est dommage, le diadème t'irait très bien ! » Répondit dans un rire narquois James.  
Sirius, vexé, se retourna, et fit semblant d'écouter ce que le professeur avait à dire.  
-« Sirius ! Arrête de faire semblant d'être attentif, personne n'y croit, pas même Binns ! » Dit Remus à voix haute. Le reste de la classe se retourna pour voir qui étaient les agitateurs de la douce quiétude qui les envahissait tous. Le Professeur Binns, quant à lui, ne réagit même pas, et continua à parler d'une voix monocorde de la place des Gobelins dans la hiérarchie sociale de la troisième ère en partant du bas. Sirius décrocha aussitôt et se retourna écouter ses amis.  
-« Ah ! Quand même ! Ouais, on voulait savoir si t'avait du neuf sur la disparition de Dumbledore ?  
-Non. » Répondit Sirius. « Aucune, et c'est assez inquiétant. Imaginez qu'il lui soit arrivé un truc !  
-Seul dans son bureau ?  
-T'inquiète, il se sort de tout. » Dit en toute confiance Peter.  
-« Mouais…  
-Et Listerdale, avec nous derrière la tapisserie le soir du bal, tu nous expliques ?  
-Je vous aime bien les mecs, mais là, vous commencez à devenir super lourd.  
-Permets que nous nous interrogions sur le fait que tu ais refusé toutes les demandes en mar… Pardon les invitations des filles, et que finalement tu décides de venir avec ce monstre ! » Souligna James.  
-« En fait, ça vous regarde pas vraiment ! Et c'est pas vraiment le moment !  
-Oh ! Arrête ! Avec toi c'est jamais le moment ! »

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil et Binns, et il était bien obligé d'avouer que le Professeur n'avait que faire de la conversation des Maraudeurs.

-« Je l'ai trouvée dans un couloir. Elle s'embêtait, je m'embêtais, et on a décidé de venir au bal. Quand Voldemort est arrivé, elle était avec moi, et elle est restée. Voilà.  
-Et entre temps, t'as oublié qu'elle était l'une des meilleures représentantes de Serpentard, ou quoi ? » Demanda James au bord de l'apoplexie.  
-« Non, je n'ai pas oublié. C'est un hasard. Arrêter avec ça, c'est vraiment énervant. »

Sirius se retourna vers le Professeur qui était passé à l'influence du géant Grosdeugop dans l'art magique du XIIIème siècle moldu en Ecosse. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire que Listerdale n'était pas si terrible et expliquer son secret, sa double vie, et pourquoi en fait elle était restée au côté de Black pendant la visite surprise du Mage.

Ses trois amis continuèrent jusqu'à la fin du cours à extrapoler sur cet évènement, les raisons du pourquoi et du comment. Quand enfin, sonna la délivrance de Black en la personne du Professeur Binns qui remarqua, enfin, qu'il était plus que temps de libérer ses élèves.

Il ne restait plus aux élèves de Gryffondor qu'à courir jusqu'à la classe de Monsieur Bonnard. A peine installés, le Professeur se lança dans une grande explication de ce qu'était le marxisme pour les sorciers fondateurs de la Quatrième Révolution au Québec. Sirius débrancha de nouveau son cerveau et se mit en mode automatique pour attendre sagement la fin du cours. Les trois autres étaient toujours en train de parler, plus discrètement toutefois, sur la soudaine et ma foi inquiétante disparition de Dumbledore. Il n'était pas normal que celui-ci disparaisse juste quand il disait clairement à Voldemort qu'il le combattrait jusqu'à la mort. Là encore, ils étaient en train de bâtir des inventions rocambolesques. Ils durent toutefois s'arrêter assez vite quand Monsieur Bonnard leur expliqua que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de suite leur conversation, le goulag soviétique leur paraîtrait en comparaison de la punition qu'il leur donnerait des vacances au Bahamas.

Enfin Monsieur Bonnard prononça le mot de la fin de son cours. Et ce fut Sirius qui quitta la salle le premier. Il avait cours de Métamorphose appliquée. Et même s'il ne vouait pas une grande admiration pour Monsieur Thornford, il avait assez hâte de quitter ses amis, dont il commençait à soupçonner que ceux-ci n'étaient peut-être au fond que des abrutis.

Enfin, il parvint à la salle de Métamorphose appliquée. Etaient déjà installés ses camarades d'options. Il fit un clin d'œil ravageur à Clare, un sourire aux autres. Et s'assit aux côtés de Listerdale, qui n'en parut pas enchantée.  
-« Alors je t'ai manqué, ma belle ?  
-Oh tellement ! » Répondit avec une voix suraigue Remedios Listerdale en papillonnant des yeux, ce qui fit rire l'ensemble de la classe.

C'est le moment que choisi Monsieur Thornford pour entrer. Sirius rageait, il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler avec Listerdale. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient parler... mais non, Monsieur Thornford était bien décidé pour commencer son cours, et Sirius ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en empêcher. En revanche…

Il se tourna vers sa voisine et lui parla, de manière assez forte pour être entendue du professeur, mais juste assez douce pour agacer au plus haut point Monsieur Thornford.  
-« Et là, Jeremy a piqué vers le vif d'or. Alors évidement, Vladimir Krum a suivi. Le problème c'est que Jeremy feintait. Dès qu'il a pu, il est remonté en flèche…  
-Black ! » S'insurgea le Professeur.  
-Monsieur ?  
-Arrêtez ceci immédiatement où vous restez toute cette soirée en ma compagnie !  
-Oui Monsieur. »  
Sous le regard pourtant réprobateur de Listerdale, Sirius se retourna vers elle et continua à raconter ce match épique.  
-« Donc, il remonte en flèche. Et là tu sais quoi ? » Voyant qu'elle ne semblait se soucier de lui, il insista  
-«tu sais quoi ?  
-Non, je ne sais pas et je m'en contrefous, Black ! »  
Listerdale était tombée dans le piège. Monsieur Thornford se dirigea vers leur table d'un pas décidé, s'arrêta devant eux et dit d'une vois très posée :  
-« Hé bien je suis tout à fait ravi, Monsieur Black et Mademoiselle Listerdale, de constater que vous avez envie de m'aider à classer les dossiers des anciens élèves. Je vous attends donc ce soir en retenue ! »  
Listerdale ne se défendit même pas. Black l'en remercia silencieusement. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, alors si la seule manière simple de se parler était d'avoir une retenue en commun, il ferait bien ce sacrifice.

Le soir venu et le dîner avec ses « amis » expédiés, il courut presque alors qu'il était largement à l'heure, jusqu'au bureau de Brian Thornford. Il prit à peine le temps de frapper pour entrer. Le professeur était bien là.  
-« Ah ! Monsieur Black ! Nous n'attendons plus que votre camarade pour commencer cette folle soirée. J'espère néanmoins que cette fois-ci vous travaillerez mieux que quand je vous ai fait ranger la réserve, il y a quelques bocaux que je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé… » Sirius dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Il repensait à cette retenue-là et la manière dont ça avait vite dégénéré. C'est vrai qu'il s'était bien amusé quand même ce soir-là.  
Remedios Listerdale entra à son tour dans le bureau de Monsieur Thornford sans même avoir pris la peine de frapper.

-« Ah Mademoiselle Listerdale, nous n'attendions que vous ! » S'exclama Monsieur Thornford. Sirius n'en pensait pas moins.  
-« Alors voilà les dossiers scolaires en Métamorphose appliquée des anciens élèves de Poudlard, je compte sur vous pour y mettre un peu d'ordre. Il faudrait les ranger par année et ordre alphabétique. Evidement, je garde avec moi les baguettes, pas question que vous vous en sortiez aussi facilement. Bonne soirée jeunes-gens ! »  
Sirius faillit remercier le professeur mais il pensa juste à temps que ça n'était peut-être pas tout à fait judicieux. Il était quand même sensé être puni. Monsieur Thornford, confiant avec les baguettes à la main, quitta la pièce, et en ferma la porte. A peine la porte avait-elle été claquée, que Sirius se tourna vers Listerdale.

-« Alors ?  
-Quoi alors ?  
-Alors comment ça va ? T'as du nouveau ? Qu'est ce que fait Dumbledore, on ne l'a pas vu depuis une éternité ! Et qu'est ce que tu fais avec Voldemort et ses abrutis de Malefoy, Rogue, ou autre Grams ? »

Listerdale ne paraissait pas avoir extrêmement envie de répondre à Sirius qui pourtant la fixait avec une inquiétude évidente dans le regard. Il faut croire que Listerdale, ce soir-là, était décidée à parler, ce qui était déjà un fait remarquable en soi, parce qu'effectivement, elle lui répondit.

-« Je reprends dans l'ordre. A la première question, je n'y réponds pas, tu t'en fous. A la deuxième, Voldemort est en pleine forme, il a pas mal de projets, mais rien de vraiment concret pour le moment. A la troisième, Dumbledore est très occupé en ce moment. Quand il est à Poudlard, il reste dans son bureau et ne reçoit que les professeurs, membres de l'ordre du Phénix, ou moi.  
-L'ordre du quoi ?  
-Du Phénix. Dumbledore t'en parlera en temps voulu. »

Elle ne laissa pas à Sirius le temps de réagir, elle enchaîna.

-« A la question sur ce que je fais avec Voldemort et mes camarades, je serais tentée de te dire que ça ne te regarde pas. Alors pour éviter que tu ne me regardes avec ces gros yeux, je te dirais que ça suit son cours. Et maintenant, arrête de m'embêter : à cause de tes bêtises, on se retrouve à classer tous ces dossiers.  
-T'inquiètes donc pas pour ça je m'en occupe.  
-Et je peux savoir comment si ce n'est en y passant toute la nuit ?  
-Tu sauras en temps voulu ! » Répondit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Un silence passa.  
Listerdale s'assit sur une des chaises, ouvrit le sac qu'elle avait avec elle et entreprit de poursuivre l'étude des Magyar à Pointes en milieu subtropical. Mais elle fut très vite interrompue par Black.

-« Au fait, Listerdale. La réponse à la première question… Elle m'intéressait. » Dit-il d'une voix sans appel.  
-« La première question…  
-Comment tu vas ?  
-Ah oui. Alors c'est peut-être à moi qu'elle n'intéressait pas, cette question. »

Aussi sec, elle se replongea dans un traité sur le comportement des Magyar à Pointes en Amazonie. Sirius continuait de la regarder. Il ne prononçait plus un seul mot. Il s'installa dans une chaise pour continuer de lui faire face, s'accouda sur sa table, et attendit. La réponse se fit attendre quelques minutes. Enfin, Listerdale quitta son livre des yeux.

-« Tu m'embêtes, Black.  
-Voui, ma belle.  
-Je ne suis pas ta belle, arriéré de Gryffondor. Ah non, pardon, c'est un pléonasme. Je ne suis pas ta belle, Gryffondor. »  
Black prit un air offusqué. Listerdale lui jeta un regard noir. Et après quelques minutes.  
-« Ca va. Ca pourrait aller mieux, mais ça va, j'ai mes deux bras, mes deux jambes, et toute ma tête.  
-Pour la tête, on pourrait en discuter ». Commença Sirius. Il s'arrêta très vite quand il vit que Listerdale le fusillait du regard. « Tu réussis à tout gérer ? Voldemort, Dumbledore, et la vie normale d'une élève de Poudlard ?  
-A vrai dire puisque tu en parles, j'aurais aimé profiter de ce temps pour m'avancer un peu dans la masse de devoirs qu'il me reste encore à faire. Mais va savoir pourquoi, un abruti m'en empêche depuis toute à l'heure.  
-Y a vraiment des boulets partout… Pour tes devoirs, je te proposerai bien l'aide de Remus…  
-Je suis suffisamment grande pour me débrouiller toute seule.  
-Serpentarde !  
-Gryffondor !  
-Sans rire, Listerdale, si t'as besoin d'aide pour quoique ce soit, compte sur moi.  
-Je suis suffisamment…  
-Ouais d'accord j'ai compris ». La coupa Sirius. « C'est juste au cas où. Comme si c'était pas assez difficile pour moi de te proposer ça !  
-Tu n'en es pas obligé.  
-Peut-être mais le pire c'est que j'y tiens. »

Listerdale regarda Black, le jaugea, et se décida.  
-« La semaine dernière, tu sais après que Voldemort a fait cette entrée si remarquée dans la grande salle le soir du bal, il s'est passé pas mal de trucs. Avec d'autres élèves, on a participé à des réunions au sommet.  
-Les assemblées générales de Voldemort ?  
-C'est ça. » Répondit Listerdale en souriant. « A ces réunions, il y a toujours plein de monde. Il y a beaucoup de sorciers célèbres, des gens super calmes ou au contraire complètement hystériques, il y a des jeunes, des vieux, des femmes, des hommes, des gobelins, des géants,… En fait tout ce beau monde n'est pas tellement important. Le seul qui nous importe vraiment, c'est Voldemort. Dès qu'il parait dans une salle tout le monde se tait. En général, il n'écoute personne, il ne fait que dire ce qu'il pense. Souvent, il part dans des grands discours sur comment il va écraser le monde de sa toute puissance et comment il va tuer Dumbledore. Il vaut donc mieux que Dumbledore ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré. Et plus il restera dans son bureau de Poudlard, mieux ça vaudra, crois-moi. Alors ne va pas lui faire faire un tour dans la forêt interdite. Une fois que le maître des ténèbres en a terminé avec ses interminables discours sur son génie et sa puissance, et que le public devient passionné, il passe enfin aux choses concrètes. Il nous expose ses plans. Ou du moins une partie d'entre eux. Ce qu'il faut pour qu'on ne puisse pas comprendre le plan d'ensemble de la guerre qu'il mène, et juste assez pour que des volontaires se désignent pour l'aider dans telle ou telle tâche. Et de temps en temps, ce sont des élèves de Poudlard qui se désignent pour une ou deux actions discrètes à l'intérieur de l'école, dont moi. Tu te doutes que Poudlard et ses élèves sont particulièrement sous surveillance.  
-Qui est chargé de cette surveillance ?  
-Moi. Mais comme Malefoy pense que j'ai besoin d'aide, il est sur le coup lui aussi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tes recherches ont donné ?  
-Toi et tes amis êtes trop bêtes pour être dangereux. » Répondit Listerdale avec un air très sérieux.

Black n'en fut pas vexé. Il avait compris à l'instant où Remedios avait prononcé ces quelques paroles, qu'elle le protégeait. Si Malefoy et Voldemort étaient convaincus qu'il n'était pas dangereux pour leurs petites activités, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne serait peut-être pas à l'abri de tous les soupçons, mais au moins, il ne serait pas le suspect numéro un.

-« C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été très malin.  
-C'est bien ce que je me tue à te répéter ». Lui répondit Remedios d'un air entendu.  
-"Et qu'en est-il de ces projets, alors ?  
-Facile, il veut détruire le monde à son profit. Il pense qu'en réduisant à néant les Moldus, ainsi que les sorciers qui sont nés de parents Moldus, les moutons seront bien gardés. Plus de crimes, plus de guerres, plus d'enquiquineurs, et la soumission de tous à Voldemort. Il leur promet une vie tranquille, où ils seront riches et considérés. Et ces abrutis rentrent dans le panneau. Ca marche bien d'ailleurs.  
-Ce sont qui ces abrutis ?  
-Je te l'ai dit. Il y a en a de toute sorte : connu ou non, jeune ou vieux. Le point commun c'est qu'ils ont ou une soif extraordinaire de vengeance sur on ne sait qui, ou un sérieux problème avec la vie en société.  
-Et il y a des projets plus précis ? »

Remedios, avant de répondre, regarda Sirius. Comme si elle pouvait être sûre qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance.

-« Il a remarqué après sa visite à Poudlard que ça avait bien fonctionné. Que ça avait créé la panique et qu'en plus, ça avait éliminé quelques personnes gênantes. Il projette des coups d'éclat comme ça. Mais rien de précis, et pas forcément qu'en Angleterre.  
-Et Dumbledore, il réunit les troupes ?  
-Il fait ce qu'il peut Dumbledore, mais avec ces empotés du ministère de la magie, je peux te dire qu'il a du boulot ! »

Sirius réfléchissait à comment imposer au Directeur son aide. Mais il n'en eut pas trop le temps : Listerdale lui fit remarquer assez vite que l'heure tournait, et que Monsieur Thornford n'allait pas tarder à revenir chercher ses étudiants, et qu'il serait bien contraint de constater que rien n'avait été fait.

-« Tu as dit que tu t'en chargeais. Il n'est pas question que je passe toutes mes soirées ici pour réparer tes bêtises ! Je te rappelle que j'ai d'autres occupations !  
-Mais oui, ma belle. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai les choses en main.  
-Je ne suis pas ta belle. »

Monsieur Thornford avait pris sa baguette. Mais le fait de n'avoir pas de baguette, du moins pour les petits sorts, ne gênait aucunement Sirius, qui se fit donc un malin plaisir à jeter un sort aux dossiers des anciens élèves par la seule force de sa pensée.

-« Tu sais qu'on est sensé n'apprendre ça qu'à la fin de cette année ?  
-J'ai pris un peu d'avance sur le programme. » Répondit Sirius nonchalamment.

C'est juste à ce moment que le professeur choisit d'entrer dans la salle. Il constata que le travail avait bien été fait et après une mise en garde à l'intention de ses élèves les exhortant à se tenir en place pendant les heures de cours, il les relâcha.

Dans le couloir, Sirius dit encore :  
-« Tu sais Listerdale, tu as beau être une Serpentarde, j'aimerais autant qu'on arrive à se parler en dehors des heures de retenues.  
-Je n'ai pas le temps, ni la patience, et encore moins l'envie, d'être sans cesse à ta disposition pour soulager ta satanée curiosité. »  
Elle marqua une pause avant de déclarer.  
-« Mais, au contraire d'un Gryffondor, je suis réaliste, et j'aurais peut-être, comme Dumbledore, besoin de toi à un moment ou à un autre. Si j'ai un truc à te dire, je te recontacte. Alors ne t'avise pas d'anticiper et de m'agresser dès que t'as des questions existentielles à poser. Tu comprends ?  
-Non, mais ça marche. »

Remedios allait partir.  
-« Tu sais, si t'as un problème, un truc, si tu veux parler… Enfin bon, je suis là, quoi. »  
Elle se retourna avec un sourire pour faire face à Sirius :  
-« Pas besoin, je suis une Serpentarde. » Plantant là le jeune homme, elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Black n'avait plus qu'à faire de même.

En chemin, ça l'embêtait de plus en plus que d'avoir fraternisé avec l'ennemi. Et quel ennemi ! Une des filles les plus charismatiques de toute l'école mais la fille qu'il pensait être comme la plus méprisante, la plus hautaine de Poudlard. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à sympathiser avec une si digne représentante de la maison honnie. Sirius se fit la réflexion que les circonstances devaient être bien graves pour en être réduit à cette extrémité.

Toujours sur le chemin qui le séparait encore de la salle commune des Gryffondors, et alors qu'il voyait passer Peeves à l'autre bout du couloir, il en était à se dire que finalement, s'il s'était bien entendu avec elle assez vite – il n'aura fallu que presque sept ans pour qu'ils se parlent-, c'était peut-être que dans le fond, Remedios n'était pas si terrible qu'elle en avait l'air. C'est vrai qu'après tout, elle n'était probablement pas idiote, et qu'elle avait la confiance de Dumbledore, ce qui n'était pas rien.  
Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il parvint enfin devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Il allait y entrer quand une voix l'interpella.

-« Monsieur Black ! »

Le susnommé fit face à l'interpellateur, sans montrer un quelconque étonnement malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle il intervenait. Ce n'était autre que Dumbledore, le grand disparu, qui arrivait d'un pas rapide vers Sirius, l'air préoccupé.

-« Monsieur le Directeur ? »  
-« Bonsoir, Monsieur Black. Je viens de voir Monsieur Thornford qui m'a dit vous avoir quitté il y a quelques minutes. Et effectivement, vous êtes encore debout.  
-Euh… Oui…  
-Je ne ferais pas de réflexion sur l'attitude désinvolte que, malgré les circonstances, vous continuez d'adopter en classe, d'après que ce que vient de me dire votre professeur. Je voulais vous parler.  
-Pourquoi aviez-vous disparu ces derniers temps ? Que faisiez-vous ? » Questionna Sirius avec impatience. Le Directeur, regardant au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune, souriait.  
-« J'étais occupé. » Dit-il d'une voix qui, bien que douce, signifiait que le Directeur ne voulait plus entendre de questions à ce sujet. « Veuillez me suivre, Monsieur Black ».

Sans ajouter un mot, Dumbledore, d'un pas alerte, se mit à parcourir les couloirs. Ils allaient en direction de son bureau. Endroit qu'ils atteignirent quelques minutes plus tard. Là, Dumbledore s'assit sur son fauteuil et fit signe à son jeune élève de faire de même. Sirius obtempéra.  
-« Je crois savoir que vous avez déjà parlé avec Remedios Listerdale de certaines choses, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Euh… C'est-à-dire que… Oui… Un peu… » Répondit avec inquiétude Black, qu'on avait déjà vu plus loquace, et qui pensa bien à ce moment-là que les choses allaient devenir sérieuses.  
-« Mademoiselle Listerdale va nous être d'une immense utilité. Je pense que vous l'avez compris, et que vous ferez tout pour l'aider dans sa délicate mission. Elle assiste à toutes les réunions que Voldemort organise, elle est très occupée. Et je compte sur vous pour lui apporter toute l'aide psychologique, dont elle aura besoin.  
-A défaut d'avoir pu compter directement sur moi pour infiltrer l'organisation voldemoresque… » Marmonna Sirius.  
-Vous me serez aussi utile ici, Monsieur Black.  
-Je suis à votre disposition.  
-On sait que vous avez regroupé les élèves qui se sont engagés dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse faire confiance à toutes ces personnes. Il faudrait, pour que nous nous en assurions. Que dites-vous de demain ?  
-Euh… Oui, demain, c'est très bien. Je les préviendrai. Mais qu'attendez-vous de nous ?  
-Je voudrais connaître votre motivation à rejoindre l'ordre du Phénix, vous battre à nos côtés. Pensez bien que ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur que j'implique mes élèves dans cette guerre. Vous êtes bien jeunes. Mais je reconnais aussi vos qualités, et je ne peux me priver d'une aide aussi précieuse. Nous en aurons grandement besoin. Néanmoins, il faut que nous soyons sûrs de vos camarades.  
-Excusez-moi, mais l'Ordre du quoi ?  
-Mademoiselle Listerdale ne vous en n'a pas parlé ?  
-Vaguement.  
-L'Ordre du Phénix rassemble toutes les personnes qui souhaitent jouer un rôle dans cette guerre… A mes côtés. Je ne veux pas dire par là que je m'oppose aux décisions prises par le Ministère de la Magie. Pas du tout. Mais je trouve important que l'on garde une certaine indépendance. Voldemort ne soupçonne pas notre existence, nos pouvoirs, et notre grande force est là. Il faut donc que nous ayons une confiance absolue en nos camarades.  
-Et comment pouvez-vous être sûr d'eux ?  
-Connaissez-vous l'occlumancie, Monsieur Black ?  
-Il y a qui dans cet ordre ? » Demanda de nouveau Sirius s'en prêter plus d'attention que cela à la question du Directeur.  
-« Une partie des professeurs de Poudlard.  
-Même Monsieur Slughorn? » Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Sirius.  
-Même Monsieur Slughorn. Mademoiselle Listerdale, les parents de James Potter,… Je crois que ce sont les seuls que vous connaissez. Il y a aussi des aurors, des professeurs d'autres écoles, des médicomages, et quelques particuliers, comme les Potters, qui ont bien compris que l'heure était bien plus que grave. Et vous, si vous le souhaitez. Je ne vous cache pas que cela sera extrêmement difficile. »  
Sirius arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La question ne se posait pas.  
-« Evidement, Monsieur le Directeur, je vous aiderai.  
-Il faut que vous sachiez toutefois que ce sera très difficile et que tout ceci est très dangereux, pour votre santé, pour votre vie.  
-Je sais bien. »  
Le Directeur regardait avec une grande intention son élève. Et lui sourit. Pacte conclu. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Black comprenne qu'il faisait maintenant, et enfin, parti de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
-« Je vous en parle à vous d'abord puisque Mademoiselle Listerdale semblait déjà en avoir discuté avec vous. Elle avait bien sûr ma pleine et entière autorisation. Il va sans dire que Messieurs Potter, Lupin, et Pettigrow, s'ils l'acceptent, pourront se joindre à vous. J'attends donc tout ce monde demain soir, ici même. Nous serons plus tranquille. Dites à vos amis que je voudrais les voir pour… l'organisation des examens par exemple. »

Sirius Black sortit content du bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. Non pas qu'il en menait très large de cette nouvelle responsabilité, mais ça y est, il serait officiellement au côté de Dumbledore dans cette guerre, et il pourrait y être utile. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. A peine passé le portrait de la grosse dame qui en profita pour l'engueuler parce qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas rentrer à une heure décente, et le mot de passe prononcé, trois jeunes garçons lui sautèrent dessus.

-« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais !  
-Elle était longue cette retenue !  
-C'est moi ou t'étais encore avec ta copine de Serpentard ? » Cette dernière remarque venait de Peter, et Sirius la trouva extrêmement mal placée. Il ne releva pourtant pas.

-« Vous tombez bien les mecs, il fallait que je vous parle d'un truc. »  
Lupin s'affala dans un fauteuil et fit mine de s'installer le mieux possible en prévision de la conversation qui aurait lieu.  
-« On t'écoute. » Dit James agacé que son ami soit si lent à leur raconter.  
-« Ce soir, je rentrais de ma retenue quand Dumbledore m'a demandé de le suivre dans son bureau. »  
A cette phrase, Sirius regarda avec attention la salle commune. Mais il n'y avait personne, ces amis lui confirmèrent.  
-« Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix.  
-L'Ordre du quoi ? » Demanda James Potter.  
-Du Phénix. Il regroupe toutes les personnes qui veulent combattre, au côté de Dumbledore.  
-Ca va pas plaire au Ministère de la Magie… » En conclut Remus Lupin.  
-« Il m'a dit que je devais lui envoyer demain toute personne qui voudrait entrer dans l'Ordre. Il va faire je sais pas trop comment pour contrôler leur bonne foi, et après, on pourra l'aider. C'est pas merveilleux ?  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'aurais choisi. » Répondit Remus. « Mais il est bien certain que je me joins à lui. S'il a besoin de moi, et quelques soient les risques, je suis là.  
-Moi aussi. Je suis bien content qu'il ait fait appel à nous. L'heure doit être grave. Mais je serais là aussi.  
-Pareil. » Répondit sobrement Peter.

Il restait à prévenir les autres élèves répertoriés par les Maraudeurs et les amener jusque dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce qui fut fait, comme prévu, le lendemain.  
Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, et James Potter, se trouvaient devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Peu à peu de nouveaux arrivants vinrent les rejoindre. Il y eut d'abord Clare Dame, George Bastold et Denis Johnston, de Poufsouffle. Vinrent ensuite Farfadelle Dentry et Zachary Zagreb de Serdaigle. Bientôt suivis par Lena Langrova, Jordan Smith, Lily Evans, et Mathéo Decoca, de Gryffondor. Et enfin Tristan Spencer, et Victoria Shane, de Serpentard.  
Sirius avait d'abord hésité avant d'aller voir ces deux dernières personnes : il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'a priori sur les élèves de Serpentard, mais il avait déduit, avec les autres Maraudeurs, de ses réflexions qu'ils ne pouvaient exclure des gens sous prétexte qu'il ne les aimait pas. Et d'ailleurs, contre toute attente, et même s'il ne les connaissait pas, il trouvait Spencer et Shane assez sympas. Sans plus. Mais sans moins. Le tout était qu'ils soient convaincus, et ils l'étaient.

Ils étaient donc tous devant l'escalier qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore, mais celui-ci était fermé. Jusqu'au moment où le Directeur lui-même vint leur ouvrir. Les jeunes gens montèrent. Pour certains, c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient dans le bureau du Directeur. Les Maraudeurs faisaient les habitués des lieux, à juste titre d'ailleurs.

-« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, installez-vous. » Commença Dumbledore avec un geste pour ses étudiants.  
-« Vous savez que nous sommes en guerre. Vous en avez d'ailleurs été les témoins dans cette école bien à l'insu de notre volonté à tous. Je voudrais pourtant que cette année se déroule le plus normalement possible. Vous passerez donc vos examens comme prévu. Etant donné que vous êtes de maisons et d'années différentes, je voulais savoir votre état d'esprit, et celui de la maison à laquelle vous appartenez. Mademoiselle Dame ? Vous voulez bien commencer ? »

Clare, puis tous les autres, furent interrogés sur l'ambiance de l'école. Dumbledore restait extrêmement concentré sur ce qu'on lui disait. Sirius, en revanche, s'impatientait. Quand est-ce qu'il se déciderait enfin à leur parler de choses concrètes ? Pourtant, il dut encore attendre un long moment avant que tous ses camarades aient pu parler. Enfin, quand Tristan Spencer eut fini de parler, le silence s'installa. Les élèves se regardaient entre eux, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient là. Enfin, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-« Certains d'entre vous ont-ils déjà entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

Sirius poussa un soupir de délivrance. Ca y est, tous ses collègues étaient dignes de confiance, ils pourraient travailler, enfin. Dumbledore leur proposa de se joindre à lui. Il leur laissait le choix, et le temps d'y réfléchir. Il refusa qu'on lui réponde tout de suite, estimant que ce genre de décisions valait la peine qu'on y passe plus que dix secondes. Enfin, ils ressortirent tous, avec le mot de passe du bureau du Directeur, et se séparèrent le plus vite possible, une fois dans le couloir, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Sirius était ravi. Il avait enfin l'impression qu'il serait utile à quelque chose. En cours de potions quelques temps plus tard, il se surprit même à charrier Severus Rogue sur sa coupe de cheveux, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment. Il échappa de peu à la retenue de Monsieur Slughorn.  
James, Peter, et Remus, pensaient déjà aux stratégies à adopter pour vaincre. Mais se devaient d'être particulièrement discrets. James dut à ce propos faire un effort sur humain pour ne pas hurler dans la grande salle au moment du dîner que l'Ordre du Phénix était le meilleur.

Malgré l'enthousiasme de ces jeunes garçons, les activités « phenixiennes » comme ils les appelaient se firent longues à arriver. En plus, Sirius ne voyait plus Remedios Listerdale, ou ne faisait que la croiser dans un couloir ou en cours de Métamorphose appliquée et Potions, mais elle ne venait jamais le voir. Et pour rien au monde, Sirius n'aurait violé leur pacte, au risque de perdre totalement la confiance qu'elle semblait avoir mise en lui. Il attendrait qu'elle vienne le voir, lui parler.  
Que ce soit pour l'Ordre du Phénix ou pour Remedios, il fallait donc être patient.  
Jusqu'à maintenant, Sirius Black ne l'avait jamais été.


	7. Chapter 7

euh... Le titre du chapitre ? Les Doors, bien sûr.

Chapitre 7  
The time to hesitate is through

Quelques semaines après la proposition de Dumbledore, et leur entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix, alors que l'on sentait que peut-être dans pas trop longtemps, ce serait le printemps, la première réunion de l'Ordre eut lieu. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que Sirius, Remus, Peter et James ne tenaient plus dans l'attente que quelque chose se produise. Il fallait croire que pendant tout ce temps rien ne changeait, tout le monde restait sur ses positions, préparaient ses troupes, et observaient les activités de l'autre camp. Il ne s'était donc rien passé, au plus grand désarroi des Maraudeurs qui pensaient passer à l'action bien plus tôt. Les garçons rouspétaient de plus en plus quand les choses s'accélérèrent.

Un matin alors qu'ils étaient en cours de botanique en train de se débattre avec une plante carnivore qui semblait trouver très à son goût de grosses souris grises, Minerva McGonagall vint les sauver. Elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre le regard reconnaissant que lui lança Peter. Elle appela les Maraudeurs et Lily Evans, et les invita à la suivre. Elle passa en chemin chercher Clare Dame, Jordan Smith, George Bastold, Denis Johnston, Zachary Zagreb, Lena Langrova, Mathéo Decoca, Tristan Spencer, Farfadelle Dentry, Victoria Shane.

Les Maraudeurs affichaient un grand sourire quand ils virent la liste des appelés s'allonger. Ils avaient bien compris, comme les autres, ce que cela signifiait. Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. » Commença sobrement le Directeur de l'école. « Vous avez tous accepté, ces dernières semaines, d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne vais pas m'attarder dans des longs discours embêtants, ne vous inquiétez donc pas Monsieur Potter, je laisse ça pour plus tard. Sachez simplement que ce soir, une réunion est organisée à Londres. A 20 heures, tout en étant les plus discrets possibles, rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard où un Portoloin vous attendra. Quand je dis discrètement, ça veut dire qu'on évite de se balader dans l'école avec son balai en hurlant qu'on va s'acheter le tout dernier « World Destructor » de chez Nantando sur le Chemin de Traverse. »  
En disant cela, il fixa les Maraudeurs de manière non équivoque.  
-« Ca veut juste dire qu'on se promène d'un pas nonchalant dans les couloirs, comme d'habitude. Qu'on va jusqu'à la statue de Melchior le Sorcier Sixième Du Nom, qu'on se glisse derrière, qu'on pousse tout simplement le battant, et qu'on prend le passage secret jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. »  
Là, le Directeur marqua une pause pour vérifier que tout le monde le suivait bien.  
-« Et pendant que j'y suis. Je vous donne à tous cette montre. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, vous en aurez chacun une différente. Avec un sortilège un peu long à vous expliquer, cette montre vous permet de recevoir les messages de l'Ordre et en particulier les rendez-vous. Ces messages sont codés, seul vous, pourrez les lire. Vous comprendrez bien pourquoi. »  
Dumbledore entreprit de distribuer les montres à leur nouveau détenteur. Puis, tous les élèves, dans des groupes séparés, repartirent vers leur salle de cours.  
Peter Pettigrow, en particulier, se sentit extrêmement soulagé de constater que le cours de botanique était fini.

C'était l'heure de Divination. Le Professeur Fbner ne les empêcherait pas de dormir. Et dans l'obscurité et la douce chaleur de la salle du donjon, les élèves se reposèrent. Jusqu'au moment où voulant passer aux travaux pratique, le Professeur leur demanda de lire dans le marc de café, en prenant des notes de ce qu'ils voyaient. Comme d'habitude, Peter, Sirius, Remus, et James ne voyaient pas grand chose. Pourtant, ils écrivaient sans relâche des lignes et des lignes de divination toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Quand le Professeur s'approcha de leur table, et qu'il lut les notes qu'ils avaient prises tout en regardant le fond de leur tasse de café, il fut subjuguée par l'indéniable perspicacité de ses élèves. Sirius semblait se destiner à la profession d'avocat pénaliste. James devait absolument éviter le saut en parachute. Peter serait un gourou reconnu. Quant à Remus, il devait se méfier des contours du lac et de leurs bords glissants. Sous les félicitations du Professeur Fbner qui les citait en exemple, les Maraudeurs quittèrent hilares le donjon pour prendre la direction des cachots. Ils ne pouvaient éviter le dernier cours de la semaine de Potions, même si visiblement c'était loin de les enchanter.

Les Gryffondor arrivèrent juste à temps pour ne pas écoper d'une retenue particulièrement malvenue ce jour au cours de Monsieur Slughorn, de l'autre côté de l'école. Ils s'installèrent bruyamment, comme à leur habitude et ce malgré le regard désapprobateur du Professeur. Les Serpentards les observaient d'un mauvais œil, mais là, encore, rien qui ne changeait de l'habitude. Sirius vérifia lorsque Monsieur Slugorhn énumérait les différents ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin pour la potion d'ubiquité (« depuis quand c'est au programme des Aspics ? » Avait dit Remus) si Remedios Listerdale était là. Effectivement, elle était assise sur la gauche à côté de cet abruti de Malefoy, juste devant Lily Evans et Eileen Connelly. D'ailleurs, elle était en train de se lever pour allumer le feu sous sa marmite…

-« Eh ! Black ! Tu dors ou quoi ? » Le réveilla d'un coup de coude bien senti Peter Pettigrow.  
-« Moui, plait-il, très cher ?  
-Potion d'ubiquité, ça te dit un truc ?  
-Ca dépend s'il faut en faire une.  
-Il faut en faire une, et en une heure seulement.  
-Pas de problème, je t'arrange ça. »  
Aussitôt, il se retourna vers la table de Potter et de Lupin juste derrière lui et demanda discrètement à Lupin les ingrédients. Une fois, toutes les armes en main, il entreprit, avec l'aide amusée de Peter, d'essayer une manière personnelle de fabrication de la Potion d'ubiquité, qu'il appela, en toute humilité, la « Siriusienne ». Il mit tous les ingrédients dans un ordre et dans un état qu'il inventa. A un moment, la fumée devint très dense, mais se calma dès que Potter y jeta de la Passiflore. A la fin de l'heure, Sirius constata, passablement déçu, que la Potion n'avait pas explosé.  
Le professeur demanda à ses étudiants de mettre dans une éprouvette un échantillon de leur Potion. Défilant devant le bureau du Professeur, les Potions étaient de jolies couleurs et de jolis aspects, mais toutes radicalement différentes. Monsieur Slughorn eut un hochement satisfait de tête quand Rogue lui tendit son éprouvette. Il fit de même quand Remedios Listerdale et Lucius Malefoy leur remirent la sienne. Il se moqua ouvertement des deux Gryffondors qui suivaient. Au plus grand étonnement de tous, il hocha de nouveau la tête devant l'éprouvette de Lupin et de Potter. Et ne fit qu'une petite remarque sur la couleur de celle de Pettigrow et Black. Ce dernier, enchanté, se vanta dans le couloir que la qualité de sa potion n'était en rien un pur hasard, que tout avait été très précisément calculé, et qu'il était le plus grand génie de tous les temps, ou du moins, l'un des plus grands génies de tous les temps, lorsqu'il vit Remedios Listerdale s'approcher d'eux.

-« Euh… Les mecs, allez-y, je vous rejoins dans la salle commune dans un instant, j'ai oublié mon livre dans la salle de Potions. »  
Les autres ne remarquèrent qu'à peine que Sirius les laissait.  
Il se retourna, et suivit Remedios Listerdale qui était entrée avec une discrétion précautionneuse dans une salle. Il sortit la carte du Maraudeur de sa poche et vérifia que personne n'approchait. A peine fut-il entré que la porte se referma à double tour, Remedios y ajouta un sortilège d'insonorisation.

-« Alors, je te manquais, ma belle ? » Demanda Sirius sur un ton nonchalant.  
-« A peu près autant qu'un Magyar à pointes. » Dit-elle d'une voix sans appel. « Ne me fais pas le même coup qu'au Professeur Slughorn tout à l'heure et écoute moi bien.  
-Tiens ? Tu m'observes ?  
-Comme toi. Maintenant, j'ai toute ton attention, je peux y aller ?  
-Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, ma Serpentarde.  
-J'ai appris toute à l'heure que Voldemort préparait quelque chose. Je voulais en parler à Dumbledore, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Alors comme je sais que l'Ordre du Phénix se réunit ce soir, je voudrais que tu les préviennes.  
-A ton service, ma belle.  
-Déjà, je ne suis pas ta belle. Ensuite, d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est très important cette fois-ci. Il faudra que tout le monde se mobilise. Dans les prochains jours, peut-être dans les prochaines heures, mais je ne serai prévenue qu'au dernier moment, Voldemort veut faire son entrée dans le monde des Moldus. Apparemment, à Londres, dans peu de temps, il va tuer je ne sais combien de gens tout ça pour montrer qu'il existe. Il y aura tous ses fidèles alliés. J'ai compté qu'il pouvait compter au minimum pour un millier de sorciers.  
-On ne sera jamais assez nombreux. » Dit Sirius pour lui-même. Remedios entendit.  
-« Ne commence pas à douter de l'Ordre alors que tu viens à peine d'y entrer. » Et après un silence, « Mais peu importe. Tu te souviendras de ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu le leur diras ?  
-Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses là ? La crème de la crème en matière de sorciers ! Ne te pose aucune question, je gère. »  
Remedios le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Tellement bien que Sirius poursuivit d'une voix plus sérieuse :  
-« oui, Remedios, tu peux compter sur moi, on sera prêt ». Le regard de la jeune fille se radoucit.  
-« Et on dit que ce sont les Serpentards qui sont pédants… » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
-« Attends deux secondes !  
-Quoi ?  
-Il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir, et j'aimerais autant qu'on évite de tomber nez à nez avec lui.  
-Pourquoi ? C'est qui ? Et comment tu sais ça ?  
-Parce que j'ai entre les mains un bout de papier qui est, ma foi, fort utile, et que derrière la porte, c'est Lucius Malefoy. Ca y est, ce petit Voldemort en herbe, est passé. »  
Il se dirigea à son tour vers la porte alors que Remedios observait avec attention la carte du Maraudeur.  
-« Et on dit que les Gryffondors ne sont pas prévoyants… » Dit-il en sortant dans le couloir.

Le soir même à 20 heures pétantes, L'ensemble des élèves membres de l'Ordre du Phénix était à Pré-au-Lard, la main sur le Portoloin. Ils ressentirent tous cette étrange sensation de vide et de vitesse. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient quelque part à Londres, devant une grande bâtisse qui ne paraissait pas très engageante. On frappa à la porte. Quelqu'un ouvrit. Les élèves de Poudlard entrèrent légèrement intimidés, même les Maraudeurs. Après un vestibule qui débordait de vêtements, de cartons, de valises, de grimoires, et d'accessoires magiques de toute sorte, ils entrèrent dans une vaste salle grise, à peine éclairée de quelques bougies. Une table ronde occupait toute la place. Des gens étaient déjà là. En petit groupe, ils parlaient entre eux. A l'entrée des élèves, tout le monde se tut. Sauf les parents de James qui s'approchèrent des nouveaux venus. Ils se précipitèrent d'abord sur leur fils.

-« Tu es bien certain de ce que tu fais, James ? » Demanda, visiblement très inquiète, sa mère.  
-« Comme toi et Papa. » Répondit James sans hésitation.  
-« Sirius, Remus, Peter, vous suivez aussi ? » Demanda son père.  
-« Absolument. » Répondirent en chœur les garçons.  
-« Et vous êtes ? » Demanda Madame Potter à Lily Evans qui se tenait à proximité.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une foule de nouvelles personnes venaient d'arriver, et tout le monde commençait à prendre place autour de la table ronde. Quelqu'un pensa enfin à allumer un peu plus de bougies, et tout d'un coup, les élèves purent voir plus précisément ce qu'il y avait dans cette salle.

Elle était décorée de tapisseries et tableau, avec d'immenses lustres. Une salle riche, vieille, qui imposait rien qu'en elle-même un certain respect. Des sorciers présents, les Maraudeurs n'en reconnurent que peu : il y avait bien Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Slughorn, Fbner, et quelques autres Professeurs. Au final, c'est une petite centaine de personnes qui s'assit autour de la grande table. Les élèves de Poudlard s'installèrent en bloc tous ensemble, tandis que les autres échangeaient quelques mots et poignées de mains. Des elfes de maison entrèrent et disposèrent tout autour de la table des tasses de thé et des petits gâteaux. Sirius se demanda si toutes ces mondanités étaient bien utiles.

Enfin, Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit.

-« Mesdames, Messieurs. Cette réunion est un peu particulière puisque nous accueillons aujourd'hui de nouveaux membres. Malgré leur jeune âge, certains nous ont déjà rendu quelques services et, malgré la dangerosité de leur choix, ils ont décidé de se joindre à nous. Ils ne seront pas de trop. Voici donc Clare Dame, James Potter, Tristan Spencer, Jordan Smith, George Bastold, Peter Pettigrow, Farfadelle Dentry, Denis Johnston, Zachary Zagreb, Lena Langrova, George Bastold, Sirius Black, Mathéo Decoca, Tristan Spencer, Victoria Shane, Remus Lupin, et Denis Johnston. »

Les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers les élèves qui répondirent par des sourires gênés. Il n'y eut pas pour autant des vivas et de longs applaudissements, voire des cris de fans hystériques, juste quelques regards, et tout le monde ne s'attacha plus qu'aux paroles de Dumbledore.

-« Je vais céder la parole à ceux qui la voudront dans un instant. Je voudrais juste vous signaler qu'il semblerait que peut-être les choses s'agitent du côté du Ministère. Je viens de chez le Ministre, et il pense que la négociation est encore possible. Il a d'ailleurs envisagé de prendre rendez-vous avec Voldemort dans les prochains jours pour parler de tout ça, et éventuellement lui offrir un poste au Ministère. »

Quelques rires nerveux se firent entendre.

-« Je crois l'avoir à peu près convaincu de ne rien tenter de tel. Voldemort est devenu bien trop dangereux. Même si la voie des négociations est de loin la meilleure, je crois, et c'est ce que je lui ai dit, que nous l'avons aujourd'hui bien dépassée. Et qu'il serait peut-être temps de passer à autre chose. Enfin bref, il est encore à l'heure actuelle en train de réfléchir à notre conversation. Nous ne devons pas attendre de lui une aide immédiate. Voilà pour les dernières nouvelles que j'avais à vous communiquer. »  
Sur ces paroles, le vieil homme se rassit.

Tout de suite après, une jeune femme se leva pour prendre la parole. Elle expliqua que les recherches sur les personnes disparues n'avançaient pas vraiment. Sauf au sujet d'une certaine Meliane Banes, ancienne employée au Ministère, qu'on avait vu dans des circonstances étranges quelque part en Hongrie. C'était un indice à ne pas négliger, et toutes les personnes présentes étaient encouragées à se rendre sur les lieux même et à ouvrir grand leurs yeux au cas où il y aurait du nouveau.

C'est ensuite un vieux monsieur qui dit que l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste allait bientôt être submergé par les demandes de soins. Il fallait donc réagir au plus vite, surtout que l'on savait que ces demandes ne cesseraient d'augmenter avant un certain temps. Des sorciers présents confirmèrent l'urgence de la situation. Une longue discussion s'engagea sur les différents moyens d'agrandir l'hôpital, chose qui s'avérait assez facile, mais surtout de former de toute urgence de nouveaux Médicomages. Il fut décidé que dans chaque école de Magie s'ouvrirait une formation anticipée pour les élèves volontaires, et accélérée pour tout sorcier confirmé.

Monsieur Potter prit ensuite la parole pour dire que les formations de défense devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Toutes les personnes présentes se félicitèrent de cet état de fait : cela voulait dire que de plus en plus de gens se sentaient concernées par l'imminence de la guerre.

Enfin, le silence se fit. Dumbledore se leva de nouveau. Il demanda si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à ajouter. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Sirius put en placer une.

-« Oui, Monsieur. J'ai quelque chose à dire ».  
Seul Dumbledore ne parut pas étonné par la déclaration du jeune homme.  
-« Voilà, je pense que je ne peux pas vous dire son nom. Mais une personne m'a chargé de vous dire que Voldemort était sur le point de passer à l'acte. »  
Un brouhaha empêcha un instant Sirius de poursuivre. Dumbledore, très attentif, l'engagea à continuer.  
-« Cette personne m'a dit que Voldemort envisageait de tuer à Londres des Moldus. Il voudrait faire son entrée officielle chez eux. Cette personne ne sait pas quand, mais ce serait dans quelques jours, ou peut-être même dans quelques heures. En tout cas, c'est imminent.  
-De combien de 'fidèles' parlons-nous ? » Demanda Mme Potter.  
-« D'à peu près un millier. »

Les élèves de Poudlard parurent catastrophés, les autres semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées.  
Sirius se rassit. Et attendit avec anxiété que quelqu'un dise avec confiance que s'il fallait se tenir prêt, il n'en restait pas moins certain que l'Ordre du Phénix n'aurait aucune difficulté à prévenir et combattre ce qui allait se passer. Comme personne ne semblait déterminer à prendre la parole, se fut Dumbledore qui se leva.

-« On ne peut pas dire que cela soit surprenant. Même s'il est vrai que nous espérions tous que cette phase serait la plus tardive possible. Je vous remercie, Monsieur Black de nous avoir transmis ce message. Il faut maintenant que nous nous tenions prêts à toute éventualité. Je vais appeler nos renforts pour qu'ils se tiennent à Londres, puisqu'il y a toutes les chances que ça se passe là-bas. Et à vous tous qui êtes présents, faites bien attention aux messages de l'Ordre, et ne vous éloignez jamais de votre baguette. Encore moins maintenant qu'avant. »

Sur ces quelques paroles et comme personne ne semblait avoir quelque chose à ajouter, les membres de l'Ordre se levèrent. Certains partirent. D'autres se retournaient sur leurs voisins pour discuter. Les élèves restaient toujours en groupe.

-« Tu nous caches des trucs, Sirius ? » Demanda James. « Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu connaissais un indic ! ».  
-« En même temps, c'est pas le genre de trucs que tu cries sur les toits. » S'exclama Remus.  
-« Ouais, ok, mais on est tes potes quand même, tu peux nous faire confiance » Ajouta Peter.  
-« Mais je vous fais confiance ! Complètement ! Comprenez juste que je ne pouvais pas vraiment vous le dire, avant maintenant.  
-Alors maintenant, on peut savoir qui c'est ?  
-Certainement pas, Peter.  
-Quoiqu'il en soit, Sirius, reste discret. Ne nous dit rien, ça vaut peut-être mieux, mais fais gaffe à toi si tu ne nous demandes pas d'aide alors que tu en as besoin. » Déclara Remus.  
-« Et ça marche pour nous quatre. » Ajouta James.

Le lendemain matin, assis à la table de leur Maison devant des assiettes de toasts et d'énormes bols de chocolat chaud, les Maraudeurs ne cessaient de fixer leur montre. Ce comportement, bien que très inhabituel de bon matin chez ces jeunes gens, n'était pas remarqué. En tout cas pas à sa juste valeur. Les Maraudeurs, ainsi que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix savait qu'une attaque de Voldemort était maintenant tout à fait imminente. Il faudrait réagir au plus vite quand la nouvelle tomberait. Les garçons étaient dans un état de surexcitation proche de l'ulcère. Ils ne parlaient plus que de stratégies de défense, de sortilèges, ou de duels. Ils échafaudaient tous les scénarii qui leur paraissaient envisageables, et s'y préparaient.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient membre actif de l'Ordre que ça les dispensaient de leurs obligations scolaires. Et une fois de plus, ils durent supporter le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Peter dormait déjà. James et Sirius parlaient pour passer le temps. Remus quant à lui luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux. L'étude des Runes ne fut pas vraiment plus passionnante, et là, même James et Sirius durent s'arrêter de parler quand le professeur les menaça d'heures de retenue pour la troisième reprise en moins de dix minutes. Il n'était absolument pas question qu'ils perdent leur temps à ce genre de bêtises… Ils obtempérèrent, bien malgré eux. Et ils se laissèrent aller à leur tour à l'ennui et au sommeil. Avec tout ce dont ils devaient parler, si ce n'était pas malheureux quand même !  
Au déjeuner, ils étaient toujours aussi comateux. Il leur fallut quelques minutes, et quelques plats, avant de récupérer d'une matinée aussi désastreuse.  
Dès qu'ils eurent finis, Sirius et James se précipitèrent dans le Parc, et en firent le tour deux fois. Ils revinrent essouflés, mais définitivement réveillés pour affronter l'après-midi. Qui ne fut d'ailleurs pas plus passionnante. Sirius en avait fini par se demander si ça valait bien la peine de passer ses Aspics. Après tout, il pourrait bien faire quelque chose sans son diplôme.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le dernier cours de la journée se finit. Il se demandait encore s'il retournerait à ses études le lendemain. Les autres se posaient la même question. Enfin, il ne restait plus qu'à regagner la salle commune et reprendre le travail. C'est donc d'un pas lent que les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers leur tour.

En chemin, Sirius entendit un grand « crac », et sentit soudainement plus léger. Et pour cause. Le sac qu'il portait venait de céder par le fond.

-« Décidément, il y a des jours où on ferait mieux de ne pas se lever. » dit Sirius plus pour lui-même. Et il ajouta à destination de ses amis :  
-« Allez-y les mecs, je vous rejoins ».  
Les 'mecs' obéirent. Et dès qu'ils ne furent plus en vue, une brune se manifesta.

-« Remedios ? Que me vaut l'honneur de voir mon sac complètement détruit ? » Dit Sirius en lançant un petit « reparo » de circonstance.  
-« C'est pour ce soir, Sirius. Je cours donner les détails à Dumbledore. Va le rejoindre avec les autres. »  
Aussitôt dit, elle partit dans un coup de vent, laissant le jeune homme surpris, malgré tout, par la nouvelle. Il ramassa à la va-vite ce qui traînait encore par terre et courut jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Ses amis étaient déjà attablés, des livres étalés devant eux, et visiblement, leur esprit était ailleurs. Ils levèrent les yeux sur Sirius quand celui-ci parvint à leur niveau.  
-« Ca y est, on y est. On m'a dit que c'était pour ce soir ! »

Là où d'autres auraient eu un temps de réflexion avant de comprendre de quoi Sirius était en train de parler, les Maraudeurs réagirent au quart de tour. Ils jetèrent dans un coin leurs affaires, et ne s'armant que de leur cape et de leur baguette, coururent sur les talons de Sirius qui étaient déjà en direction des autres salles communes. Enfin, au grand complet et quelques minutes seulement après que la nouvelle soit tombée, ils se présentèrent devant Dumbledore, au moment même où leur montre signalait le message destiné aux membres de l'Ordre.

La nuit était tombée. Il faisait un froid glacial. Mais Sirius n'avait pas remarqué tout cela. Il était dans une rue sombre, mal éclairée, et désespérément peu engageante. Il faisait partie d'un groupe de quelques personnes. Il y avait James, Remus, et Peter, mais aussi un certain M. Londubat, qui dirigeait l'équipe, et une dizaine d'autres personnes. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas tout compris à l'organisation générale. A priori, il fallait faire croire jusqu'au dernier moment à Voldemort que ses projets n'étaient pas connus. La zone était tout de même sous surveillance étroite de l'ensemble des Membres de l'Ordre, et l'impatience des uns et des autres de voir apparaître le Mage et les Mangemorts étaient de plus en plus palpables. Comme décidément, les choses ne bougeaient pas, Sirius, avec Peter, James et Remus sur les talons entreprit d'en savoir plus sur ce qui les attendait en posant la question à ce M. Londubat. Celui-ci ne répondit que dans un chuchotement.  
-« En fait, là, on est juste à quelques mètres d'une rue très passante. A cette heure-ci normalement, il y a beaucoup de Moldus. Le Ministre de la Magie, heureusement, est allé voir le Premier Ministre, qui a vidé le plus discrètement possible la rue et les magasins de ses passants. On attend Voldemort et consorts pour les attaquer. McGonagall nous donnera le signal. Compris ?  
-Mais il ne va pas trouver bizarre de ne trouver personne dans la rue à cette heure ? » Questionna Remus.  
-Il ne trouvera pas la rue vide. Mais ça va lui faire un choc. » Répondit mystérieusement M. Londubat.

Sirius Black se dit que cette année, la chose qu'il aurait le plus appris était vraiment la patience. Les choses ne semblaient effectivement pas bouger à la vitesse de l'éclair. Enfin, il serait bien assez tôt… Quelques minutes passèrent qui semblèrent une éternité pour le jeune homme et ses amis. Quand enfin, on put entendre un tout petit grésillement. Ca émanait sans doute possible de la montre de M. Londubat. Tout le monde comprit.  
Ca y est, c'était le signal.  
Le petit groupe s'avança dans la rue, vers les lumières d'un proche carrefour. Ils s'avancèrent rapidement, puis de plus en plus lentement. Il ne s'agissait pas de tout faire rater. Finalement, ils parvinrent jusqu'au carrefour en question. Les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent du coin de l'immeuble et observèrent la situation.

La rue était remplie de personnes allant et venant. C'était loin d'être la cohue, mais il y avait du monde. En regardant de plus près, vers la gauche, près d'un grand magasin à la devanture dorée, quelques personnes habillées de capes commençaient à se regrouper. Les passants, peu à peu, s'écartèrent de cet endroit. Bientôt, il y eut des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers en cape qui rejoignaient tous la devanture dorée. Ils venaient de partout. Sirius se sentit soudainement dépassé par l'ampleur de ce qui allait se produire. Sentiment qui ne tarda pas à se confirmer.

-« Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? » Eut juste le temps de demander Peter avant qu'un éclair vert d'une leur aveuglante annonçât le début des hostilités.  
Une fois que Sirius put de nouveau observer quelque chose, il se rendit compte que les passants nonchalants n'étaient pas si nonchalants que ça. C'était en effet tous des sorciers. Qui avaient vite formulé un sortilège de protection pour ne pas être touché par l'éclair vert. Se rendant compte de ce contretemps, de nouveaux Mangemorts sortirent d'on ne sait où. C'est le moment où M. Londubat et son groupe sortirent de la petite rue pour s'engager dans la guerre.

James, qui n'était pas l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de l'école pour rien, enfourcha son balai et s'élança dans les airs. Peter, lui, se cachait derrière Sirius qui trouvait ça exaspérant. Remus, quant à lui, s'élança à la suite de M. Londubat. Armé de sa baguette magique, il lança des « expelliarmus » comme s'il en pleuvait et s'avançait dans la foule. Sirius, sur ses traces, s'élança à son tour, Peter sur ses talons. Ils eurent tôt fait de perdre Remus et M. Londubat ainsi que leur groupe. Des sorciers continuaient à sortir des rues environnantes, les Mangemorts avec une longue cape noire, et les autres habillés à la mode Moldue. Sirius se fit la réflexion, même si ce n'était pas franchement le moment, que c'était bien pratique pour différencier qui est qui.  
Dire que le jeune homme était perdu dans cette grande rue londonienne n'était pas peu dire. Il ne savait pus trop ce qu'il devait faire, quand il vit un homme grand, habillé d'une longue cape noire, lancer un « endoloris » à une jeune-femme. Aussitôt, Sirius retrouva toutes ses facultés, brandit sa baguette, et hurla « expelliarmus ». La baguette de l'homme à la cape s'envola aussitôt dans les airs. Black en profita pour le projeter contre une vitrine. Il avait fait cela avec une telle violence que s'il n'y avait pas eu de grillage, la vitrine aurait volé en éclat. L'homme était assomé, au mieux. Mais le jeune sorcier n'avait absolument pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette question.  
Alors que la jeune-femme se relevait tant bien que mal, Sirius et Peter, courraient déjà vers trois autres sorciers qui les regardaient d'un air plus que menaçant. Les deux élèves bloquèrent les sortilèges qu'on essayait de leur lancer. La cadence de ces sortilèges était telle qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'essayer de les riposter. Pourtant, s'ils voulaient se sortir de là, il faudrait bien tenter quelque chose. Surtout que leurs forces commençaient à s'amenuiser. Le bouclier de protection ne pourrait pas durer bien longtemps.

-« Peter ! Couvre-moi ! » Hurla Sirius en sortant du bouclier.  
Exposé de cette manière aux Mangemorts, il était effectivement en pole position pour tous sortilèges. Il évita d'ailleurs de justesse un « Expelliarmus », qui siffla à ses oreilles. Impressionné quand même par la réactivité de ses adversaires, Sirius n'en menait pas vraiment large. Il brandit pourtant sa baguette d'où un flux argenté sortit. Sirius prononçait des paroles incompréhensibles, les yeux fermés, la baguette fermement dirigée vers le trois Mangemorts. Ceux-ci avaient eu tôt fait de lancer un sortilège qui fit dériver le flux argenté. Sirius était toujours aussi concentré, et Peter pensa que s'il ne sortait pas rapidement de ses réflexions, la vie de son ami serait très largement compromise.

-« Sirius ! Bordel, mais réagit ! » Cria-t-il, lui-même toujours derrière le bouclier de protection et ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose pour aider le jeune homme.  
Mais tout ça n'avait pas détourné Black de son flux argenté. Peter suivit cette lumière du regard. Elle s'échappait de la baguette, contournait les Mangemorts, et allait de plus en plus loin derrière eux. Enfin, le flux atteint la vitre d'un magasin. Aussitôt, et à une vitesse que Peter n'aurait pas soupçonnée, le flux revint vers les Mangemorts. N'étant pas protégé dans leur dos, ils s'effondrèrent sans que l'un d'entre eux ait le temps de réagir, dès que le filet argenté les toucha.

Peter sortit alors de son bouclier de protection.  
-« C'était quoi, ça, au juste ?  
-En fait, je ne sais plus bien. J'ai du lire ça quelque part. C'est fichtrement utile, la blague ».

Mais le jeune homme n'allait pas disserter sur cette question pendant des heures alors que des sorciers étaient en danger un peu partout autour d'eux. Pourtant, les rangs s'étaient un peu desserrés. Il y avait moins de gens, et Sirius espérait que tout cela était dû aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. En effet, un peu plus loin, il vit Remus et Macgonagal en train de réduire au respect un Mangemort particulièrement hargneux. Quelque peu rassuré, il se rendit compte que Peter avait disparu. Inquiet, il le vit un peu plus loin aider M. Londubat et quelques personnes à faire reculer les troupes du Mage.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps à contempler la situation, Black s'avança dans la rue commerçante. Il s'approcha d'un endroit où il y avait du monde. On aurait sûrement besoin de lui là-bas. Assez vite, il se retrouva à proximité de ce groupe. Ce n'est que trop tard qu'il se rendit compte que ce groupe de personnes n'était constitué que d'hommes arborant une longue cape noire… Il se fit la réflexion que pour plus tard, il devrait penser à éviter ce genre d'initiative.

Une dizaine de Mangemorts l'avait vu. Et au sourire menaçant qu'il lui adressait, Sirius n'eut pas à beaucoup réfléchir pour constater qu'il était, selon ses propres termes, bien dans la merde. Pas découragé pour autant, il brandit dans leur direction sa baguette. Même s'il se sentait un peu ridicule devant ces mages certainement docteurs ès magie noire, il défendrait chèrement sa peau. Il n'attendit pas d'être attaqué pour lancer un « pussusorbitus », sortilège qui envoie une onde de choc violente à ses destinataires. Mais ça n'avait poussé que d'un pas ou deux, le premier rang de Mangemorts. Ceux-ci ne voulant pas être en reste, envoyèrent une multitude de sorts que Sirius avait toutes les peines du monde à bloquer ou à éviter. Il savait bien que sa seule chance était de faire durer le combat, et que quelqu'un ne vienne à son secours. Aveuglé par les lumières émanant des baguettes magiques, le jeune sorcier envoya au hasard une « froidevague », qui gelait toutes les personnes qu'elle touchait. Le résultat n'en fut pas vain, mais pas convaincant pour autant. Il restait toujours des Mangemorts, qui devenaient a priori de plus en plus enragés. Il envoya un dernier « Expelliarmus » qui fit presque rigoler ses adversaires. Ils étaient encore cinq ou six, et eurent tôt fait de désarmer Sirius, comprenant bien que celui-ci était totalement épuisé.  
La baguette de Black s'envola dans les airs pour retomber plus loin, beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il puisse songer à aller la récupérer.  
Debout, seul, face à ses ennemis, il savait ce qui l'attendait.

-« Endoloris. » Dit dans sa direction le mage le plus proche de lui avec une voix où perçait de la haine.

Sirius Black n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Elle le déchirait tellement qu'il ne pouvait même plus hurler. Il entendit les rires des Mangemorts. Il savait que c'était fini, que cette douleur infernale aurait raison de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sortilège impardonnable cessa, mais ce n'était que pour reprendre de plus belle. Le jeune homme ne bougeait plus, inerte, il ne pensait même plus.

Il crut rêver quand il sentit que la douleur cessait.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Dans les airs, un balai. Et sur le balai, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille souriait. Il entendit aussi les Mangemorts tomber sous le coup de sorts qui ne venaient pas de lui ni du jeune homme brun sur le balai.  
-« Alors, on arrive juste à temps, Patmol ? » C'était la voix de Remus.  
La voix si calme et si chaleureuse de Remus. James descendit de son balai pour aider son ami à se relever. Peter assénait les derniers sorts aux Mangemorts en déroute.

Black regarda la rue. Il n'y avait presque plus de combats. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que ce qu'il voyait là, n'allait pas plaire, pas plaire du tout, à Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 8

Bon, hein, le titre du chapitre, hop vite fait, et après on passe à autre chose : il s'agit donc d'un plus ou moins plagiat des Berurier Noir.  
Ah oui, il faut que je précise aussi que dans la fic', et contrairement aux merveilleux livres originels, Regulus n'est pas le frère cadet de Sirius, mais bien l'aîné. En fait, je ne m'imagine même pas les deux frères autrement. Donc je présente toutes mes excuses aux puristes pour ça.

Sur ce...

Chapitre 8  
C'est l'année 1 de la Rébellion

James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, et Remus Lupin petit-déjeunaient dans la grande salle. C'était le lendemain de la première grande intervention de l'Ordre du Phénix et les quatre Maraudeurs n'étaient pas très bien réveillés.  
Pourtant, tout devait se passer comme s'ils étaient des élèves normaux, et comme tout élève normal, ils s'étaient levés à pas d'heure le matin pour se rendre en classe. Malgré la certaine habitude que les quatre garçons avaient des nuits blanches, il n'en restait pas moins que Remus faillit se noyer dans son grand bol de chocolat chaud, que Sirius ne releva même pas la présence de Rogue un bref instant à ses côtés, ou que James n'avait pas même pris le temps d'adresser plus de trois mots à Lily, qui était visiblement tout aussi fatiguée.  
Une dure journée de labeur commençait.  
Et c'est d'un pas on ne peut plus lent que les Gryffondors rejoignirent les serres et le cours de botanique. Le professeur du moment avait décidément on ne sait quelle passion pour les plantes les plus dangereuses de la planète. Ce matin-là, malgré les suppliques de Peter, le Professeur Charles Gean, un vieux monsieur passionné de botanique, disposa sur les établis de ses élèves une « nymparetyufgiophone », plante des milieux tropicaux d'Amérique Latine, et qui, personne ne sachant pourquoi, mordait tout ce qu'elle trouvait dès que le son d'une voix à proximité portait trop dans les aigus. James partit à la rescousse de Eileen et Lily, qui n'osaient plus prononcer un mot devant la plante. Les trois autres trouvaient la chose assez amusante. Pousser un cri très strident près d'une plante qui mordait alors ce tout ce qu'il y avait à proximité, pouvait avoir pour inévitable conséquence de faire mal à son voisin, et les Maraudeurs passèrent les deux heures dans la serre à jouer des tours à leurs camarades de classe qui sortirent en se promettant de ne plus jamais leur adresser la parole, couverts de morsures sanguinolentes. Black, Petigrow, Lupin, et Potter sortirent hilares. Il faudra se souvenir de la « nymparetyufgiophone » se dit Sirius, elle pourrait toujours resservir.

En cours de Sortilèges, le Professeur Flitwick ne les laissa pas souffler une seule seconde. Comme si les événements de la veille au soir l'avait motivé un peu plus.  
Remus essayait désespérément d'être attentif au sort de « Papagayo » qui permettait à n'importe qui d'avoir n'importe quelle voix. Les trois autres reconnaissaient volontiers le fait que la connaissance de ce sortilège pouvait avoir une certaine utilité pour les Aspics et, à plus long terme, pour la lutte, mais il n'en restait pas moins que ce de quoi ils parlaient pendant ce cours était très loin des multiples options que leur voix pouvait adopter.

-« Black ! Potter ! Pettigrow ! C'est la dernière fois que je vous rappelle à l'ordre ! La prochaine, et c'est un billet pour la retenue de ce soir ! » Quand il termina sa phrase, il prit soudainement une voix de femme sur aigue.  
-« Monsieur Zade ? » Continua-t-il. « Voulez-vous bien viser autre chose que ma tête quand vous lancez ce sort ! ».  
Mais déjà, à la grande déception des Maraudeurs, il récupérait sa voix normale.

Trouvant plus sage de se plier à l'invitation de M. Flitwick, les trois garçons entreprirent de se lancer très scrupuleusement dans l'apprentissage du « papagayo », dont les effets pouvaient être si intéressants. Après avoir pris toute sorte de voix sans l'ombre d'une difficulté pour Potter et Black, l'heure du déjeuner s'annonça. Ce que fit remarquer Black avec une voix d'outre tombe.

Attablés dans la grande salle, les Gryffondors attendaient que tous soient installés pour se jeter sur les plats pleins à craquer. Dans ce laps de temps, les langues se déliaient, et le manque de sommeil fut complètement oublié. Il n'était question que de la grande nouvelle dont tout le monde parlait depuis ce matin : Voldemort avait du essuyer un échec cuisant la veille, à Londres.  
On ne savait comment des personnes avaient eu vent de la nouvelle et avaient déjoué les plans du Mage. A la lecture de la Gazette du sorcier, qui était sur toutes les tables au déjeuner, le gros titres disaient : « grande victoire du Ministère de la magie », ou encore « les Mangemorts en déroute ». Le contenu des articles en question était d'une réalité toute relative, et les Maraudeurs, ainsi que les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix élèves à Poulard, comprirent que leurs exploits n'y seraient probablement jamais relatés. Quelque peu vexés, ils devaient pourtant bien reconnaître que moins Voldemort en savait, mieux ils se porteraient. Les journaux, même s'ils n'assénaient que des nouvelles fausses ou lointaines d'une certaine réalité, involontairement ou non, jouaient aussi bien le jeu des Mangemorts que celui de leurs opposants. Quoiqu'il en soit, Sirius aurait bien vu un gros article sur « Comment un jeune élève de Poudlard avertit le plus puissant Ordre de tous les temps de l'imminence une bataille homérique ». Il était d'ailleurs en train de scruter les lignes du journal. Un article en particulier retint son attention.  
-« Hè, les mecs, regardez ça ! »  
Les Maraudeurs d'un seul geste tournèrent leur regard vers l'article en question. « Les victimes de la guerre de Londres ».  
-« Et alors ? » Demanda Peter.  
-« Tu sais, Sirius, à ton âge, il serait peut-être temps de sortir du monde des Bisoububbies. » [Equivalent sorcier aux Bisounours] Railla James. « Les gens, par terre, quand on est parti hier soir… » Et là, la voix de James se fit beaucoup plus discrète, « … ils ne piquaient pas vraiment un somme en plein milieu de la rue.  
-Je sais bien tout ça. » Répondit Sirius ailleurs. « Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que le journal ne donne aucun nom. A priori, des personnes auraient été tuées, mais on ne sait pas qui. Ca se trouve, c'était des membres de l'Ordre.  
-Oui, statistiquement, un peu moins de la moitié des victimes. » Fit observer James, qui ne comprenait pas bien l'objet des réflexions de son ami.  
Cependant, l'ami en question ne semblait pas avoir entendu James et relisait avec attention l'article. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune information un peu précise. Et Sirius se demandait qui pouvait être ces personnes.  
-« On en saura plus demain. » Dit Remus d'un air compréhensif.  
-« Certainement… Bon, qui vient avec moi faire le devoir de métamorphose ? »

Sirius avait repris son grand sourire et son attitude normale. Il était juste un peu étonnant qu'il pense à ses devoirs, alors même qu'il n'avait cessé jusqu'à maintenant de réclamer une sieste à cor et à cris.

-« Allez, les mecs ! Vous allez quand même pas me laisser y aller tout seul ! On s'embête comme un rat mort dans ces devoirs !  
-Je ne sais pas. » Répondit James. « Je n'ai pas très envie de faire des Métamorphoses. On ne pourrait pas plutôt aller faire un peu de plongée dans le lac.  
-La dernière fois, tu y as attrapé un rhume, je te rappelle !  
-Peut-être, mais on s'était bien amusé. Tu proposes quoi à la place ?  
-Le devoir de Métamorphose » Répondit Remus.  
-« Mais il est à rendre quand, ce devoir dont vous parlez tant ? Ca ne peut pas attendre une petite Bièreaubeurre à Pré-Au-Lard ?  
-C'était pour hier, James. »

James, Remus, et Peter se levèrent avec Sirius pour prendre le chemin de la salle commune. Arrivés à destination, ils ouvrirent cahiers, grimoires, et parchemins.

Une heure top chrono après, James et Sirius avaient fini, et discutaient de la dernière Coupe du Monde de Quidditch devant le feu, et en particulier de la manière extraordinaire dont l'attrapeur de l'équipe nationale chilienne s'était distingué à cette occasion. Mais bientôt, il fallut reprendre le chemin des classes de cours et le soin aux créatures magiques.

Le soir même, les Maraudeurs s'attablèrent comme à leur habitude au fond de la grande salle, le plus loin possible de la table des Professeurs. Les conversations ne tournaient plus qu'autour de cette bataille de Londres que chacun s'empressait de commenter : quelles étaient les chances du Ministère, celles de Voldemort, quel était le nombre de victimes, qui étaient ces personnes qui s'engageaient contre Voldemort ou contre le Ministère ? A ces nombreuses questions, il y avait autant de thèses que de personnes qui y répondaient.

Tout le monde était arrivé très tôt dans la grande salle. Sans se l'avouer directement, tous attendaient l'arrivée des hiboux. Ceux-ci devaient amener « l'Univers », un quotidien sorcier du soir.  
C'est une grande exclamation qui accueillit enfin l'arrivée des hiboux dans la grande salle. Leur nombre était impressionnant, bien plus important que d'habitude, et tous rapportaient un journal ou deux accrochés à leur patte. Remus attrapa l'un des hiboux de l'école et en détacha le journal tant attendu. Les trois autres s'étaient rapprochés pour lire au-dessus de son épaule.

-« Remus ! Ton doigt ! J'y vois rien !  
-Allez, tourne la page, il n'y a rien de neuf là-dedans !  
-Dites ? Vous allez me foutre la paix, deux secondes ? » Dit Remus en repliant le journal. Sirius regagna alors sa place, tandis que James et Peter parcouraient avidement les lignes de « l'Univers » au-dessus de l'épaule de leur ami. Il se passa quelques minutes, avant que Remus ne pointe quelques lignes à James et Peter. Ceux-ci lurent à leur tour avec attention. Puis, les trois regards se portèrent sur Black.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? » Mais aucun de ses amis ne semblaient très pressés de lui répondre.  
-« Allô ? La lune ? Ici Poudlard ! Répondez ! » Remus sembla alors se décider et se rapprocha de Sirius.  
-« Tu sais, ce matin, on ne savait pas le nom des victimes de la nuit dernière.  
-Oui, et ?  
-A priori, il y a eu pas mal de victimes, de morts, je veux dire. Du côté de l'Ordre, mais aussi de celui de Voldemort, surtout de ce côté-là. « L'Univers » donne les noms des sorciers qui ont pu être identifiés aujourd'hui. »  
Remus marqua alors une pause. Sirius, pressentant que l'heure pouvait être grave, ne le coupa pas.  
-« Dans les personnes décédées hier, le journal parle de ton père. »  
Il se tut de nouveau, à l'instar de James et Peter. Ils fixaient tous leur ami. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Les quelques lignes du journal dressaient une liste des morts, accompagnés éventuellement de quelques mots. A un endroit, était écrit : « Gaderon Black : première victime dans la famille Black, qu'on sait depuis longtemps proche du Mage ».

Remus, James, ou Peter auraient préféré toutes les réactions plutôt que celle que Sirius adopta à ce moment de l'histoire.  
Ils auraient aimé que Sirius soit en colère et balance tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, ils auraient aimé aussi que Sirius soit triste et se mette à pleurer sur l'une de leurs épaules, ils auraient même préféré que Sirius soit content, et qu'il dise qu'il avait choisi le bon camp et qu'il regrettait que sa famille se soit faite avoir.

Ils auraient tout préféré plutôt que ça. Sirius ne réagissait pas. Il ne semblait pas heureux, pas triste non plus, encore moins un colère. Il ne se passait rien. Il jouait tranquillement avec un bout de pain qui traînait sur la table et sa petite cuiller. Et il ne disait rien.

L'ensemble de la grande salle était en émoi. En effet, nombreux étaient les élèves qui étaient membres de famille, ou proches, des sorciers dont la liste était établie dans le journal. Certains pleuraient, d'autres se réjouissaient. Et les derniers regardaient Sirius. Tout le monde connaissait bien la famille Black, et Gaderon en particulier. Il avait occupé de hautes fonctions au Ministère avant d'en démissionner, il y a quelques années. Il était connu pour sa grande richesse, et personne n'ignorait ses penchants pour la magie noire et son attachement pour Voldemort. Tout le monde connaissait aussi Sirius Black, son jeune fils, l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école. Certains connaissaient sa cousine, Narcissa, de Serpentard, qui s'était effondrée en larmes, mais ça n'était pas vraiment une réaction surprenante. Celle de Sirius l'était beaucoup plus.

Comme décidément, il ne se passait rien, des élèves commencèrent à se lever.

-« Sirius ? Euh… On y va ? » Questionna Peter.  
-« Ok. » Répondit simplement Sirius.

Les Maraudeurs, comme à leur habitude, s'installèrent dans les meilleurs fauteuils de la salle commune. James, Remus, et Peter attendaient toujours que leur ami parle. Mais rien ne venait. Et Sirius ne paraissait toujours pas triste, en colère… Jusqu'au moment où Lily arriva. Elle s'assit près de James. Celui-ci enroula un bras autour de sa taille.

-« Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites les garçons ?  
-En fait, on aimerait bien que Sirius dise quelque chose. Mais il ne semble pas décidé.  
-Qui aurait envie de parler à des merlans frits ? Ca m'étonne pas. Arrêter donc de le fixer de cette manière ! C'est gênant à la fin ! S'il n'a pas envie de vous parler, c'est aussi peut-être parce qu'il n'a rien à dire. Ou si jamais il avait quelque chose à dire et que vous deviez le savoir, ne vous inquiétez donc pas comme ça, Sirius sait très bien où vous trouver, je vous rappelle que vous dormez dans le même dortoir. Alors en attendant ce grand moment, vous pourriez arrêter de le regarder comme vous regarderiez Macgonagal en train de danser la salsa avec un troll en pleine crise d'acné, parce que ça doit vraiment être lourd. »

James, Peter, et Remus, regardèrent Sirius pour connaître sa réaction. Il était tout sourire.

-« Merci ma petite Lily. » Dit-il simplement.  
Il était évident qu'elle avait compris dans quelle position Sirius pouvait se tromper, et elle avait eu le talent incroyable d'expliquer tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire à ses amis. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de la jeune fille mais se dit qu'il faudrait réparer ça.

Les trois garçons étaient un peu gênés. Ils n'avaient pas été très bons sur ce coup là.  
-« Qui a envie d'une bonne petite bierraubeurre ? » Proposa enfin Remus. Tous consentirent à la proposition avec de grands cris de joie. Ils discutèrent sur la question de savoir s'ils allaient en boire une à la cantine ou à Pré-Au-Lard. La deuxième motion fut adoptée à l'unanimité. Même Lily, fait exceptionnel, les accompagna. Et la soirée se termina à faire deviner aux autres un certain nombre d'imitations. Il s'avéra d'ailleurs que Lily était particulièrement douée à ce jeu.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, les Maraudeurs ne reçurent aucune nouvelle de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les yeux rivés sur la montre que leur avait donnée Dumbledore, les heures et les jours passaient. Sirius songeait de plus en plus à quitter Poudlard pour ne plus avoir à supporter ces cours interminables. Mais s'il quittait Poudlard, au-delà du fait qu'il ne pouvait plus passer ses Aspics, cela voulait dire qu'il quittait aussi ses amis, ses ennemis, et Remedios Listerdale, et de tout ceci, il n'y tenait pas vraiment. Alors il restait à Poudlard.  
Il attendait avec une grande impatience et une certaine anxiété les prochaines réunions de l'Ordre. Le seul fait remarquable fut que Dumbledore lui dit qu'il était désolé pour son père. Il n'y avait pas vraiment mis de forme, mais la déclaration était sincère. Sirius répondit un « merci » machinal.

Son père. En fait, il n'y pensait pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas envie de se poser la question. Est-ce que, malgré tout, cela le rendait triste de savoir que son géniteur et son éducateur était mort ? Il ne voulait pas non plus savoir ce qu'il pensait du fait qu'il était du côté des gens qui l'avaient tué. Il ne voulait pas savoir tout cela, alors il ne se posait pas la question. Ses amis avaient arrêté très vite de le regarder avec compassion pour le traiter comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Il avait détesté ce moment là. Si les Maraudeurs avaient compris, assez vite, grâce à Lily, qu'il n'avait rien à dire sur le sujet et que la terre ne s'arrêterait pas de tourner pour autant, les autres Gryffondors et amis furent un peu plus longs à la détente. Finalement, quelques jours après, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Sirius et James inventaient toute sorte de sorts contre les Serpentards exaspérés. Remus travaillait. Peter cherchait Rose, sa cavalière du bal du nouvel an avec laquelle a priori il avait une « ouverture », comme disait James.

Tout était donc rentré dans l'ordre quelques jours après, si ce n'est qu'il reçut une lettre, une après-midi. Il était dans la salle commune, pour ne pas changer, mais seul, ce qui arrivait assez rarement. C'est le moment que choisit un hibou de l'école pour toquer à la fenêtre. Sirius regarda autour de lui. Personne. Excepté deux premières années qui semblaient plongés dans la lecture d'un grimoire très ancien dont la provenance n'était pas bien déterminée.  
Sirius se leva pour ouvrir au hibou, qui de toute façon, menaçait de casser complètement la vieille vitre si on obtempérait pas dans les plus brefs délais. Le hibou lui remit en main propre le pli blanc. Juste quelques mots sur l'enveloppe ou ce qui en tenait lieu « Pour Sirius Black ».  
Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir pour comprendre quel était l'expéditeur de cette lettre. Il reconnut l'écriture immédiatement.  
C'était celle de sa mère.

Il hésita pendant quelques secondes à ouvrir. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas une beuglante, il était seul, il était dans un endroit sûr, bref, c'était le moment idéal. Y avait-il un moment idéal pour lire un courrier de Demether Black ? Il en doutait fortement. Il hésita encore un moment, puis décacheta le pli, et se mit à lire.

« Sirius,  
Nous imaginons, votre frère et moi, que vous avez appris la bien triste nouvelle par les journaux. Votre père nous a malheureusement quitté, comme il a été dit, tué sauvagement par des gens qui se prétendent pourtant sorciers. Nous ne savons que peu de choses sur sa mort, si ce n'est qu'il a beaucoup souffert. La cérémonie de l'enterrement, présidée par le Maître des Ténèbres, a eu lieu dans notre manoir d'Ecosse, là où votre père aimait tant se retrouver. Je crois que Gaderon aurait apprécié.  
Au-delà de la mort de votre père, nous sommes extrêmement attristés par les pertes que nous avons subies à Londres il y a quelques jours. Pourtant, le Maître, aidé en cela par la totalité de la famille Black, est de nouveau prêt à imposer ses idées à ceux qui ne voudront pas l'écouter. C'est pourquoi, Sirius, votre frère et moi, profitons de l'occasion de ce courrier, pour vous encourager à rejoindre le Mage et votre famille. Vous pourriez nous être très utile, et nous savons bien que vous ne voulez pas nous déplaire plus longtemps. Soyez donc digne du nom que vous portez, cessez vos enfantillages, et revenez à la raison. Vous comprendrez alors qui a raison, de qui a tord.  
A bientôt,  
Demether Black.

Heureusement que Sirius s'était assis, parce que la nouvelle était de taille. Sa mère et son abruti de frère voulaient donc renouer avec lui. C'est donc que l'heure était particulièrement grave et que Voldemort démarchait vraiment tout ceux qu'il pouvait.

Il était très partagé. D'un côté, ça le dégouttait que quelqu'un ait pu penser un seul instant qu'il quitterait les rangs de Dumbledore, et d'un autre, ça l'amusait que de penser qu'il pouvait encore plaire à sa famille. Il savait très bien que depuis longtemps, il était totalement perdu à leurs yeux. Et c'était quoi cette nouvelle mode d'appeler Voldemort « Maître des Ténèbres » ? Franchement ridicule, le surnom.

James, Remus, et Peter entrèrent avec d'autres Gryffondors dans la salle commune, à ce moment-là.  
-« Tu traînais tout seul ici ? On te cherchait ! » S'exclama d'abord Peter.  
-« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda James en pointant le pli du doigt.  
Sirius n'avait aucune raison de mentir à ses amis sur le contenu de la lettre. Il leur tendit donc, sans commentaire, le feuillet blanc de sa mère. Les trois jeunes hommes lurent les quelques lignes avec une grande attention.  
-« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda après quelques instants Peter.  
-« Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi.  
-De deux choses l'une. » Poursuivit Remus. « Soit tu l'ignores, soit tu lui réponds et tu lui dis ta façon de penser.  
-Tu choisirais laquelle ? » Questionna Sirius, satisfait de la manière dont Remus avait simplifié les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.  
-« Moi ? L'ignorance. Mais James aurait préféré la réponse, non ?  
-Si. » Répondit le concerné. « Evidement qu'il faut que tu lui répondes. Les choses seront bien plus claires comme ça. Et ils te foutront définitivement la paix.  
-Peter ?  
-Désolé, aucune idée. D'un côté, l'ignorance c'est pas mal, ça évite l'affrontement définitif que tu pourrais avoir avec les Black.  
-Je suis toujours un Black, quoiqu'il arrive !  
-Pas le même Black. De l'autre côté, j'aime bien l'argument de James. Ce sera fait une bonne fois pour toute, et toi tu passes à autre chose. Bref, je ne sais pas.  
-Sur trois votants, trois votes exprimés, un pour la réponse, un contre, et une abstention.  
-En fait, c'est à ton tour de voter. » Fit remarquer James.  
-Là ? Tout de suite ?  
-T'as tout ton temps. » S'empressa d'ajouter Remus.

Sirius Black avait peut-être tous son temps, cependant, cette histoire le travaillait beaucoup. Le travaillait tellement qu'il n'arriva même pas à dormir ce soir-là. Il avait beau se retourner et se retourner encore dans son lit, rien n'y faisait. Il compta des moutons, se raconta des histoires, prit finalement un bouquin pour s'occuper à autre chose. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut une éternité, il se rendit à l'évidence : cette nuit, même si ce n'était pas pleine lune, il ne dormirait pas. En tout cas, il ne dormirait pas avant d'avoir réglé la question qui le taraudait. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait être tranquille sans mettre un point définitif à cette histoire : James avait raison, il fallait qu'il écrive à sa mère, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il se leva le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambres et néanmoins amis, renfila sa robe de sorcier, et sortit du dortoir. La salle commune, sans grande surprise, était complètement vide en cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il s'installa sur une table, muni d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Puis, il leva les yeux au plafond, espérant y trouver de l'inspiration. Il aurait largement préféré un devoir de Slughorn, bien long et bien compliqué, plutôt que de devoir écrire ce genre de courrier à une personne avec laquelle il avait toujours eu des rapports on ne peut plus compliqués.  
Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, il appuya la plume sur le parchemin, et aussi étonnant que ça lui parut, les mots lui vinrent assez facilement.

« Mère,  
J'ai en effet appris la mort de mon père par l'intermédiaire des journaux. Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que je n'ai pas été très attristé de la mort de cet homme qui m'a plus envoyé de sortilèges dégradants qu'il n'en a envoyé à Kreattur, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, comme vous le savez. Je n'en garde pas de rancœur, j'en garde en revanche un profond mépris et le plus grand dégoût pour les fausses valeurs que la famille Black, ou Voldemort essaient d'imposer au reste du monde, sorcier ou pas.  
Sachez, mère, que jamais je ne rejoindrai votre camp, et certainement pas pour vous y rejoindre. Je resterai, quel que soit les dangers ou les chances de succès, au côté de ceux que j'ai choisi, et non pas de celui que vous m'imposez.  
Ne cherchez pas à me contacter. Nous n'avons toujours été que des inconnus au mieux ou des ennemis au pire l'un pour l'autre, cette situation semblait jusqu'à présent vous convenir.  
Sirius. »

Sirius évita sciemment d'inscrire son nom. Il plia le parchemin. Ecrivit le nom de sa mère au dos. Il n'était pas triste, il n'était pas heureux. Il trouvait que tout ceci n'était que la suite logique de tout ce que lui et sa mère avait vécu, ou n'avait pas vécu, ensemble. Il se sentait mieux qu'avant d'écrire la lettre. Il pensait que c'était la bonne solution pour mettre un point à toutes ces histoires.

Convaincu, il se leva, et sortit de la salle commune. Le couvre-feu était largement dépassé, et la grosse dame ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire remarquer. Il s'en moquait. Ce qu'il avait à envoyer était autrement plus important que le faux sommeil d'un personnage de tableau. Il monta à la volière.

Les chouettes hululaient tranquillement quand Sirius poussa la lourde porte du haut de l'escalier. Il distinguait à peine les formes des oiseaux, pas de lumière dans cette pièce, ça n'aurait pas plu à ses habitants. Il faut dire que normalement, l'entrée à la volière pendant la nuit n'était absolument pas permise, couvre-feu oblige. Le jeune homme se passait bien de ce genre d'autorisations pour faire ce qu'il voulait quand il entendait le faire, et ce n'était clairement pas ses amis qui l'en dissuaderait. Il s'avança donc vers ce qu'il reconnaissait comme un hibou de l'école.

-« Du courrier urgent à envoyer, Black ? »  
Sirius brandit rapidement sa baguette vers l'intrus.  
-« Lumos ! »  
Un faible éclairage sortit du bout de sa baguette. De l'autre côté de la volière, il y avait effectivement une silhouette, Sirius n'avait pas besoin de plus de lumière pour reconnaître son interlocutrice.  
-«Listerdale ? Tu ne fais pas un gros dodo dans les bras de Rogue ?  
-En fait, Rogue ne dort jamais, mais ça n'aurait pas été de refus.  
-Tu veux me faire vomir, c'est ça ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il y a bien pire que Rogue !  
-Un gobelin avec un abcès purulent sur le menton ?  
-Non, je pensais à toi.  
-Sympa… »

Sirius s'approcha du hibou qu'il voyait maintenant qu'il s'était accoutumé à l'obscurité beaucoup plus distinctement. Il lui attrapa la patte pour y attacher son parchemin. Remedios Listerdale le regardait faire, en caressant la tête du hibou qui lui hululait dans le coup.

-« Sinon, ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
-Et toi ? Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter du fait que je te trouve au beau milieu de la nuit en train de faire du courrier ? »

Listerdale jeta un sort d'insonorité et un autre pour fermer la porte à clé.

-Oh, c'est rien. Juste un truc pour Voldy que je devais transmettre à un sorcier. Il pense que si c'est fait à Poudlard, il a moins de chance qu'on intercepte ses communications. Ce n'est qu'à moitié faux d'ailleurs.  
-Pourquoi seulement à moitié ?  
-Il y a des trucs que je ne réussis pas à intercepter. »

Sirius finissait d'attacher son parchemin à la patte du hibou de l'école, lui glissa à l'oreille le nom de la destinatrice, s'approcha des portes fenêtres et relâcha l'oiseau qui disparut rapidement dans la nuit.

-« Et sinon ça va ? » Répéta Remedios.  
-« Ca t'étonne si je te dis que ça pourrait aller mieux ? » Sirius se taisait, mais ne partait pas. La jeune fille prit ça comme un encouragement.

-« Si tu veux, j'ai toute la nuit devant moi. »  
Elle joignit le geste à la parole en s'asseyant sur l'un des bancs de la volière. Sirius restait debout, à proximité. Il se décida quelques secondes plus tard à parler.

-« Si je suis là, c'est pour envoyer un mot à ma mère. Tu la connais probablement d'ailleurs, non ?  
-Oui. Elle a toujours été aux côtés de Voldemort. Avec ton père, et ton frère.  
-Toute la famille en fait. J'ai été élevé dans une famille qui doit beaucoup plaire à Voldemort. On y cultive la gloire d'appartenir à certaines catégories de personnes, et la haine pour ceux qu'ils ont décidé n'être pas comme eux. Il se trouve que je n'étais pas comme eux.  
-Ils t'ont haï ?  
-Ils me haïssent toujours. En fait, j'ai toujours eu l'esprit de contradiction.  
-Non ? C'est pas vrai ? » Ironisa Remedios.  
-« Je sais, venu d'une crème d'homme comme moi, ça parait incompréhensible. » Répondit Sirius sur le même ton. « N'empêche que sur ce coup-là, ça m'a bien servi. Je me suis opposé à mes parents, mon frère, dès que je pouvais. Systématiquement je disais que non, que ce n'était pas vrai, que je ne pensais pas pareil. Evidement, ça n'a pas plu à la famille. Et ça n'a pas plu du tout à mon père, qui se portait, je ne sais pourquoi, garant de l'identité Black.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
-Oh rien. Il m'a engueulé, tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je quitte chez lui, il m'a balancé deux ou trois sorts pas sympas aussi, beaucoup en fait. Je savais très bien que si je me taisais, les choses s'amélioreraient peut-être, mais même quand je prenais sur moi, et que je me finissait par me taire, ils disaient que je pensais trop fort, et c'était reparti pour une engueulade. »

Il marqua une pause. Puis continua :  
-« Et t'as pas intérêt à me prendre en pitié ! J'en ai rien à faire de la pitié des autres ! Je suis aujourd'hui parfaitement heureux !  
-Tellement heureux, que tu dors comme un bébé toutes les nuits, et que jamais il ne te viendrait à l'idée de monter à des heures indues à la volière… » Répondit Remedios en regardant fixement Sirius.  
-« Ok, mais aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnel. » Dit Sirius avec un sourire.  
-« Je t'écoute. » Engagea Remedios.  
-« Il n'y pas grand-chose à raconter. Il se trouve que je suis un mauvais fils, et que je m'apprête à confirmer la chose jusqu'à la fin des temps. »  
Sirius se tut.  
-« Et c'est pas grand-chose, ça ? C'est déjà pas mal, je trouve. »

Après un nouveau silence, elle reprit :  
-« et comment tu vis ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas. J'ai été presque soulagé quand j'ai appris que mon père était mort. Là, c'est un peu pareil. Tu dois me prendre pour je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose de pas vraiment positif. J'aurais du faire quoi ? Pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps ? Me flageller pour ne pas avoir su me réconcilier avec lui avant sa mort ?  
-La question, ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais du faire, mais ce que tu as fait. On s'en fout de la norme, ce qui aurait du, ou ce qui n'aurait pas du. Je me fais bien comprendre ?  
-Je sais bien cela. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de… De quoi ? De me sentir coupable. Ma réaction me fait sentir coupable.  
-Sirius. »  
Remedios planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.  
-« Tu n'es pas coupable de ne pas ressembler à ce que ton père aurait voulu. Tu n'es pas coupable de sa mort.  
-C'est tout comme, pourtant. Le sorcier qui l'a tué, ça aurait très bien pu être moi. En plus, je me suis senti soulagé à la nouvelle de sa mort, c'est un aveu, non ?  
-Non. Je sais très bien que je ne vais pas régler le problème en quelques minutes, alors promets-moi de réfléchir à tout ça. Arrête de considérer ta relation avec ta famille comme une relation normale. Tu as cessé d'être des leurs dès que tu t'ais opposé à eux. T'inquiètes pas qu'à partir de ce moment-là, ils ont parfaitement compris : tu ne seras jamais le fils qu'ils voulaient. D'après ce que je comprends de ce que tu me racontes, ils ne t'ont jamais considéré comme le fils dont il rêvait, et ils ne t'ont jamais considéré comme un fils tout court. En retour, tu es dans l'incapacité, et, j'insiste c'est tout à fait normal, d'éprouver un quelconque sentiment filial à leur égard. Tu ne les as pas revu depuis des années, et apparemment, ça ne te manque pas le moins du monde. Ce que je déduis de tout ça, sans me prendre pour le prof' de divination, c'est que l'image que tu te faisais de ton père est morte bien avant la bataille de Londres. Celui qui est mort il y a quelques jours, c'est un ennemi, quelqu'un, qui, par son autorité morale, continuait à jouer un rôle important dans ta vie, parce que justement c'est l'ennemi, l'homme auquel tu t'es toujours opposé. Tu te demandes si tu devrais être triste ? Non. Tu t'inquiètes si tu te sens soulagé ? Tu ne devrais pas. Ta réaction, je la trouve on ne peut plus normale. J'avoue que moi, dans la même situation, je me demande même si je ne me serais pas sentie un peu victorieuse. »

Toujours assise sur le banc de la volière, Remedios se taisait et attendait la réaction de Sirius. Celle-ci ne se fit pas beaucoup attendre.

-« J'ai jamais entendu un Serpentard parler autant.  
-J'ai jamais vu un Gryffondor écouter un Serpentard avec attention pendant aussi longtemps.  
-C'est peut-être que je ne suis pas vraiment Gryffondor, et toi vraiment Serpentarde…  
-Certainement. » Répondit Remedios Listerdale d'un air entendu.

Elle se leva. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en rajouter. Elle pressentait que Sirius n'allait pas bien, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il se sente encore plus mal qu'il n'était.

-« Sur ces bonnes paroles, ce n'est pas que je m'embête, mais j'aimerais bien essayer de dormir un peu avant les cours, une fois n'est pas coutume. »

Sirius ne répondit pas, mais la suivit à l'extérieur de la volière.  
Ils commencèrent à descendre sans un mot l'escalier. Ils parvinrent quelques minutes plus tard au carrefour entre le chemin de la salle commune de la maison Gryffondor et celui des caves de la maison Serpentard.

-« Sirius ?  
-Hum ?  
-Ca va ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je te tiens au courant, ma belle.  
-Je ne suis pas ta belle.  
-Bonne nuit. »

Sirius s'engagea dans le long couloir. Il parvint à son dortoir en se félicitant de ne pas être tombé sur Peeves, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça.  
Sous sa couette de plume, les rideaux tirés, il s'endormit instantanément.

Le réveil du lendemain ne se fit pas sans difficulté. Il fallut à Sirius le traversin de Remus et les hurlements de James pour qu'il daignât enfin poser un premier pied par terre suivi bientôt par le deuxième. Malgré la fatigue dûe au manque de sommeil, il se leva, en se faisant toutefois la réflexion d'éviter d'aller à la volière en plein milieu de la nuit. Ca ne lui réussissait pas vraiment.  
Il se traîna jusqu'à la grande salle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses amis sur son état. C'était sans compter sur le regard perçant de Remus Lupin.

-« Sirius, y a un truc qui va pas ce matin ? »  
Les deux autres se retournèrent vers Black comme un seul homme.  
-« Finalement, j'ai répondu à ma mère, hier soir. » Répondit Sirius.  
Les trois autres n'insistèrent pas, ils eurent juste un signe de tête montrant qu'ils comprenaient. Ils n'eurent de toute façon pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose : une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts se précipita sur eux.

-« Les garçons ! Vous avez regardé vos montres ce matin ? »  
Les garçons en question ne saisissaient pas bien ce dont Lily voulait leur parler. Ils se regardaient avec des airs surpris.  
-« Dites, juste comme ça, de vous à moi, vous n'êtes pas du matin, non ? Je veux parler de vos montres ! Celles de l'Ordre ! » Compléta Lily se faisant la plus discrète possible.

Aussitôt, James, Sirius, Peter, et Remus relevèrent la manche de leur robe de sorcier. Ils constatèrent alors qu'effectivement, rendez-vous avec l'Ordre du Phenix était pris le soir même, au même endroit, et la même heure que la réunion précédente.  
-« Ca doit être pour remercier les Maraudeurs de leur décisive participation à la bataille de Londres ! » S'exclama Sirius.  
Il reçut immédiatement un coup sur la tête de la part de Lily.  
-« Et de la participation tout aussi décisive de Lily Evans ! » Ajouta alors Sirius sur le même ton.  
Ca n'eut pas l'air de plaire plus à la jeune fille qui releva sa main vers lui d'un air menaçant. -« Ok, j'admets qu'éventuellement, selon certaines probabilités, et compte tenu du nombre des troupes adverses, peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, que la présence des autres a été tout à fait indispensable. »  
Lily lui sourit d'un air satisfait, et retourna vers là où était assise son amie Eileen.

Quand l'heure sonna, les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours. Sirius avait toujours autant envie de dormir, mais la présence des Serpentards au cours de potion retint toute son attention. Le tout était de détourner l'attention de Slughorn et de Rogue pour ajouter dans la marmite de ce dernier toute sorte d'ingrédients aux effets surprenants. Les Maraudeurs était coutumiers du jeu, et plus les mois et les années passaient, plus le professeur et le Serpentard étaient difficiles à distraire.  
Ce jour-là, Peter fut de nouveau mis à contribution pour retenir à l'autre bout de la cave le professeur. En lui ajoutant du thym, James avait réussi à rendre la potion de son ami suffisamment instable pour inquiéter le maître des potions sans que celui-ci ne prononce un « recurevite » du haut de son bureau. L'air contrit, et ayant fait perdre déjà dix points à la maison Gryffondor, Peter se lança dans des explications extrêmement compliquées sur ce qu'il avait fait à sa potion, ou ce qu'il n'avait pas fait à sa potion. Slughorn essayait de suivre ces explications pour tenter de rattraper ce qui pouvait l'être de la potion orange.  
Sirius entra alors en scène en laissant tomber du côté de Rogue sa plume. Le fait qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin de plume pour les travaux pratiques de potions ne mit pas la puce à l'oreille de Rogue, trop concentré sur sa propre potion du bleu azur désiré. Sirius s'approcha donc du Serpentard, ramassa sa plume rebelle, et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la potion qui bouillait tranquillement.

-« Rogue ? » Appela Sirius.  
-« hum.  
-Toute l'école dit que tu as flashé sur Narcissa, tu peux m'en dire plus ? »

S'il y avait quelque chose que Rogue détestait, c'est bien qu'on s'occupe de sa vie privée, et cela, les Maraudeurs le savait parfaitement. La réaction fut immédiate.

-« Tais-toi ! » Répondit-il l'air plus que menaçant.  
-« Oh ! Allez ! Fais pas ton timide ! »

Rogue ne voyait pas ce qui était pourtant vraiment gros. Il rentra dans une rage folle contre Sirius, se désintéressa consécutivement de sa potion, et James y glissa un peu de verveine. Sirius revint à sa place le plus vite possible, Rogue, se retournant vers sa potion, comprit, et n'eut que le temps de se reculer de la marmite qui projetait déjà de curieux filaments rouges vifs un peu partout dans la salle. Ce qui n'était qu'un phénomène étrange, se transforma assez vite en vraie catastrophe, et le Professeur Slughorn eut toutes les peines du monde à faire revenir la marmite folle à la normale.  
Il enleva vingt points à Serpentard.  
Les Maraudeurs se regardaient fièrement. Rogue était encore plus vert que d'habitude. Sirius croisa le regard désapprobateur de Lily Evans, puis celui de Remedios Listerdale.  
Et la fin du cours sonna.

La journée des Maraudeurs fut tellement remplie que c'est avec un certain étonnement qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il était largement l'heure de rejoindre le portoloin. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui devait bientôt porter le nom de « Serna » pour des raisons inconnues.  
La grande salle que certains élèves de Poudlard connaissaient déjà était envahie d'un public très varié et en nombre. La pièce qui avait largement suffit lors de la précédente réunion avait là peine à contenir tout ce monde. Les élèves se faufilèrent au milieu de tous ces gens qui avaient des conversations aussi variées que l'élevage des Scorbutts ou la meilleure façon de lancer un enchantement de réduction. Lily et Remus se passionnaient pour ce genre de conversation, mais c'était bien les seuls. Pour patienter, Sirius, Clare, et Tristan entamèrent une partie de morpion magique sur un coin de table, tandis que Peter, James, Farfadelle, et George, s'amusaient à inventer la biographie de quelques personnes choisies au hasard dans la foule. Les autres élèves commentaient un article particulièrement polémique dans la gazette du sorcier du jour, quelque chose sur l'enfance de Voldemort, et l'incidence que ça avait aujourd'hui sur son comportement assez agressif. Soudain, une voix magiquement amplifiée se fit entendre.

-« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous prie de gagner un siège, nous allons commencer. »  
Comme par magie, des sièges de toutes sortes sortirent de nulle part, en suffisamment grand nombre pour que chacun puisse s'installer confortablement. Installés en cercle, les sorciers attendaient que l'un d'entre eux prenne la parole. Sirius en profita pour faire un petit tour d'horizon des personnes présentes : les professeurs et le directeur de Poudlard, les parents de James, et de très nombreuses personnes inconnues cessaient peu à peu leur conversation. Et c'est M. Londubat, que les Maraudeurs reconnurent immédiatement, qui poursuivit, la voie toujours amplifiée.

-« Bonsoir à tous. Comme d'habitude, aucun ordre du jour n'est fixé, chacun pourra donc intervenir quand il le souhaite. Il me parait toutefois important de commencer, et cela intéressera tout le monde par le bilan de la bataille de Londres. Pour avoir quelques éclaircissements sur la question, je cède la parole à Madame Iris Fredon, vice-ministre de la Magie. »

Une femme aux cheveux blancs assise près de M. Londubat se leva, s'éclaircit la voie, et expliqua.

-« Effectivement, Comme disait M. Londubat à l'instant, le Ministère de la Magie a essayé de dresser un bilan de ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière à Londres. Les informations ont été très difficiles à trouver, mais le Ministère a beaucoup travaillé depuis une semaine pour vous les fournir. Cela permettra de mieux appréhender dans le futur la menace que représente Voldemort. »

Un sorcier dans le fond de la salle, se racla la gorge, quelques personnes s'étaient mises à parler. Madame Fredon finit par comprendre qu'il serait peut-être temps d'en venir aux faits.

-« A Londres, d'après nos estimations, il y aurait eu un peu plus d'une centaine de combattants dans chaque camp. Nous déplorons très malheureusement le décès de huit sorciers de notre côté, et nous souhaitons un prompt rétablissement à une vingtaine d'autres d'autres. Nous sommes dans l'incapacité d'évaluer les pertes que nous avons occasionné à l'armée de Voldemort. Cependant, nous pouvons légitimement penser que les pertes ont été nombreuses compte tenue de la décision du Mage de battre en retraite. En fait, nous connaissons quelques noms de personnes qui ont pu être identifiées au moment des combats. Mais j'imagine que vous avez eu l'occasion de lire cela dans la presse. »

Quelques personnes se retournèrent vers Sirius.  
Il ne comprit pas. Pourquoi le dévisageait-il de cette manière ?  
Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard, et alors que Madame Fredon avait repris son exposé, qu'il se souvint du journal, de la nouvelle de la mort de son père. Il n'y avait pas pensé tout de suite. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà, il n'était pas vraiment affecté par la nouvelle. Il se remit à réfléchir à la question. Il pensa très vite que si cet homme avait eu une importance considérable dans sa vie, et dans ce qu'il était devenu, ça faisait très longtemps qu'il s'était complètement détaché de lui. Il n'en gardait pas de rancune, ni de la haine, ni de mépris.  
Et Sirius, pour la première fois depuis qu'il savait que son père était l'une des victimes de la bataille de Londres, se dit que tout ceci était normal, et même sain. Il s'était débarrassé, sans même en prendre conscience, d'une bonne partie de tous les fantômes de son enfance. S'il garderait toujours le souvenir de cette période, celle-ci était belle et bien révolue. L'image de son père semblait être morte bien avant la semaine passée, Remedios Listerdale avait peut-être raison. Mais le jour où il avouerait qu'un Serpentard pouvait avoir un jugement juste n'était pas encore arrivé.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il était au beau milieu d'une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, et qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes que cela à régler. Les autres sorciers étaient d'ailleurs très attentifs au bilan de la bataille. Il se concentra de nouveau sur ce que disait la vice-ministre de la Magie.

-« Nous avons remarqué, à l'aide des questionnaires que nous avons fait circuler dans la communauté magique, et qu'une grande partie d'entre vous ont rempli, que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas de petits adverses. Au contraire, il s'agit de magiciens chevronnés que nous sommes obligés de prendre au sérieux. Nous avons constaté qu'ils n'hésitaient pas, en particulier, à utiliser des sortilèges impardonnables. Il est bien évident que le Ministère comme l'Ordre vont avoir beaucoup de difficultés à les combattre, en utilisant des moyens loyaux, reconnus comme tels par la convention de Genève de 1348 sur le droit des guerres sorcières. Il faudrait donc, et c'est là que j'attends vos réflexions, que nous réfléchissions à cette problématique. Par ailleurs, et là encore le Ministère cherche opiniâtrement des solutions, il nous faut agrandir nos centres médicaux. Nous n'avons pu que constater l'insuffisance d'accueil de Sainte Mangouste, il nous faudra donc créer de nouvelles structures. Voilà à peu près les pistes de réflexion que le Ministère vous propose pour ce soir. Peut-être quelqu'un veut-il intervenir, proposer quelque chose… »

Iris Fredon regardait autour d'elle. Les sorciers étaient plongés dans leurs réflexions. Il y eut un petit moment de silence, jusqu'au moment où Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.

-« En ce qui me concerne, mais pour en avoir parler à quelques personnes, je ne suis pas le seul à adhérer à cette solution, je pense qu'aujourd'hui les réunions de l'Ordre ne suffisent plus. Si nous sortons vainqueurs de la bataille de Londres, cela ne veut pas dire que nous avons gagné la guerre. Loin de là. Les réunions sont toujours très importantes pour coordonner nos actions, mais nous devons accélérer les réunions parallèles et thématiques. Comme Madame Fredon vient de dire, nous avons à faire face à plusieurs éléments : d'une part, l'entraînement des Mangemorts dans les techniques de combat, d'autre part, l'engorgement de nos structures médicales d'urgence. Je propose donc que nous ouvrions des réunions qui permettraient la formation des sorciers dans ces deux domaines. Il y a aussi un dernier élément dont je devrais parler : depuis la bataille de Londres, nous avons un nombre conséquent de nouveaux membres au sein de l'Ordre. Il va falloir prendre ce facteur en compte. Ma proposition, consiste donc d'abord à organiser des réunions qui se tiendront régulièrement chez les membres de l'Ordre volontaires. Ces rencontres auront pour objectifs de former nos sorciers aux techniques de combat de haut niveau. Il faudra, pour se faire, entraîner une partie d'entre nous à l'enseignement. Il faudra ensuite recenser les locaux que nous pourrons utiliser, et les personnes volontaires en cas d'urgence médicale. »

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore se rassit et attendit les réactions de ses alliés.

C'est alors M. Potter qui se leva pour prendre la parole.  
-« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec les propositions d'Albus. Il est en effet tout à fait nécessaire de créer de nouvelles structures pour faire face au mieux à la menace que constitue Voldemort. Je voudrais juste ajouter que nous avons tout intérêt à ce que cela soit mis en place le plus vite possible.  
-Je suis aussi d'accord avec la proposition de M. le Directeur, qui me semble tout à fait nécessaire. » Dit Remus Lupin. « Je voudrais éventuellement y ajouter une réunion, attachée aux formations en combat de tout genre, tournée vers la recherche. Il est toujours utile, même si je ne doute pas des compétences de chacun, d'étudier les techniques de combat de nos adversaires et d'essayer de trouver ou de retrouver de nouvelles moyens de défense ou d'attaque magique. Je ne sais trop ce que vous en pensez, mais ça me parait assez essentiel.

-« Il est vrai, M. Lupin, » reprit Dumbledore, « que je n'y avais pas pensé, et j'avais tord. Il me semble que c'est une excellente idée, il faut l'ajouter à ma proposition.  
-Si personne ne veut plus intervenir, je propose que nous passions au vote. » Enchaina M. Potter.  
Personne ne parlât, tous hochèrent la tête en signe de consentement.  
-« Très bien. » Reprit M. Potter. « Pour ceux qui, comme viennent de nous le proposer Albus Dumbledore sont pour la création de ces nouvelles réunions spécialisées lèvent la main. »

La totalité des sorciers présents levèrent la main. Les Maraudeurs en premier.

-« Que ceux qui sont contre la proposition d'Albus Dumbledore de créer de nouvelles réunions spécialisées lèvent la main. »

Personne ne se manifesta.

-« A l'unanimité des votants, et c'est suffisamment rare pour que je le souligne, la proposition d'Albus est donc adoptée. A la fin de la réunion, vous viendrez me voir si vous souhaitez être formateur. »  
-« Je me propose pour ce qui est de la réunion recherche ». Prévint Remus.  
M. Londubat se leva. « Et vous viendrez me voir si vous avez des locaux à nous prêter. »  
Un jeune homme se leva. « Et contactez-moi si vous êtes intéressé par aider les Médicomages. »  
Un silence se fit dans la salle. M. Londubat reprit la parole.  
-« Juste un mot de plus pour vous annoncer que malheureusement les recherches sur les personnes disparues n'avancent guère. Si vous avez des nouvelles, même si elles vous paraissent insignifiante ou peu crédibles, n'hésitez pas à nous les faire parvenir ».  
Il se rassit. Comme personne ne semblait avoir quelque chose à ajouter, c'est Dumbledore qui donna le signe du départ.  
-« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je crois que nous avons réglé les questions les plus urgentes. Vous pouvez donc prendre contact avec MM. Londubat, Potter, Lupin, ou Gale. Et surtout, tendez vos oreilles, regardez bien, nous cherchons toujours des gens. Sur ce, très chers membres de l'Ordre, la réunion de ce soir est finie. Nous vous préviendrons de la prochaine par la voie habituelle. »

Les sorciers se levèrent tous. De nombreuses personnes se dirigeaient vers les tables où étaient installées le père de James, M. Londubat, ce certain M. Gale, et Remus. Apparemment, les volontaires ne manquaient pas. James et Sirius, accompagnés de Clare Dame et Jordan Smith, n'eurent pas à se consulter pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers M. Potter, qui inscrivait déjà des noms sur un parchemin, sous l'œil de Dumbledore. Celui-ci sourit quand il vit arriver ses deux élèves.

-« Vous êtes sûrs ? » Leur demanda-t-il simplement. « Cela vous demandera du travail, et de la patience…  
-James ? Sirius ? » S'exclama M. Potter quand il leva les yeux de son parchemin. « Mais vous êtes très jeunes tous les deux ! Et vous avez des Aspics à passer à la fin de l'année, je vous rappelle !  
-Papa, on veut être formateur. En plus, rien de tel pour réviser les Aspics. »

Comme pour demander un conseil du regard, M. Potter se tourna vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il n'en fallut pas plus au père de James pour écrire leurs noms.  
Pendant ce temps, après avoir inscrit son nom, celui de Lily, et ceux d'une partie des élèves de Poudlard, Remus allongeait la liste de nouvelles personnes. Peter, quant à lui, restait en retrait.  
Les Maraudeurs sortirent de la Serna, quelque temps plus tard, la tête remplie de nouveaux projets, et de nouvelles idées.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9  
Elle avait des yeux d'opale qui le fascinait

-« Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait plus de Quidditch à Poudlard. Espérons que l'année prochaine, on pourra reprendre la compétition… » Se lamentait Jordan Smith, attrapeur adulé de la maison Gryffondor, en regardant par la grande fenêtre du couloir du premier étage.

Le ciel était parfaitement bleu, quelques élèves faisaient semblant de travailler sur les grandes pelouses de Poudlard. Certains avaient poussé jusqu'au lac où quelques téméraires avaient même trempé leurs pieds.  
D'autres discutaient en petit groupe.  
Les derniers marchaient entre la porte d'entrée, la grille, et la forêt interdite.  
Sirius, en contemplant le tableau au côté de Jordan Smith, pensa que ce jour était idéal pour aller se balader à Pré-Au-Lard. Mais ses activités le retenaient dans l'école. Il suivait des cours supplémentaires dans la perspective d'enseigner à des sorciers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, le duel. Comme Jordan.

C'est en sortant de la grande salle qu'ils s'étaient attardés devant la grande fenêtre. Un peu plus, et ils se ruaient tous les deux à l'extérieur profiter du beau temps et de la douce température de ce début de printemps. Ils s'accordaient toutefois quelques minutes de pause avant de retourner s'entraîner dans la salle qui leur avait été attribuée. Les cours de duel qui leur étaient dispensés réclamaient beaucoup de pratique, et donc beaucoup de temps pour ces élèves. Les efforts payaient, et c'est avec succès que les quatre volontaires de l'école tiraient leur épingle du jeu. Leur motivation était sans faille. Si ce n'est que le parc, ce jour-là, leur tendait décidément les bras grands ouverts.  
Les quelques minutes de pause prévues se rallongaient.

-« Tiens, Regarde ! Il y a même Macgonagal près du débarcadère. » S'écria Jordan.  
-« Pfff... La chance… » Soupira Sirius.  
-« Il y a aussi les Gryffondors, tu les voies ? Là-bas, près du terrain de Quidditch !  
-Ca ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais : on est les seuls idiots à rester plantés dans les salles sombres de l'école. Y a vraiment pas de justice.  
-Allez, Sirius, courage, c'est pour la bonne cause. Et regarde de toute façon, les Gryffondors sont tombés sur les Serpentards. Ce ne va pas être si drôles que ça leur après-midi « pelouse ».  
-Tu parles, c'est toujours quand on tombe sur les Serpentards que les après-midis sont les plus drôles.  
-Chose extraordinairement étrange, j'ai l'impression que ça se corse. Syfe est en train de sortir sa baguette.  
-Ca leur fait toujours de l'entraînement…  
-Et alors côté Serpentard qui avons-nous… Ah mais que du lourd ! Voilà la triplette infernale, elle-même : Severus Rogue, Lucius Malefoy, et Remedios Listerdale.  
-J'ai comme l'impression que le ton monte... Dire qu'on est en train de se louper ça... J'espère qu'ils vont penser à jeter Rogue dans le lac, ça lui lavra les cheveux, pour une fois. » Remarqua Sirius.  
-« T'inquiète. Tout ne semble pas être perdu. Ah zut !  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu vois pas ?  
-Mais quoi ?  
-Il me semble que Listerdale est en train de calmer tout ce beau monde. Même Syfe a baissé sa baguette.  
-Et merde. T'as raison.  
-Ca y est, ils se séparent... Dommage, on était au bord d'un affrontement riche en divertissement. »

Effectivement, Serpentards et Gryffondors partaient dans des sens opposés. Les Serpentards vers l'école, et les Gryffondors vers la forêt.

-« Toi, James, Peter, et Remus, vous aurez passé combien de temps à essayer de les embêter ? » Reprit Jordan.  
-« Ca ne se compte pas en heure, ni en mois. Je crois que depuis la première année, on n'a jamais arrêté. Je compte bien sur toi pour prendre la relève.  
-Ce qui est dommage c'est que les trois plus populaires dans leur maison sont en septième année… Listerdale, Rogue, et Malefoy. Ta promo a vraiment tiré le gros lot à ce niveau. »  
Jordan se tut quelques instants.

Puis reprit :  
-« enfin, Listerdale est peut-être une Serpentarde, et clairement, elle n'a pas volé sa Maison, mais ça n'empêche, elle est vraiment magnifique… ».  
Il suivait des yeux la jeune fille qui s'approchait de plus en plus de l'école, accompagnée de ses deux acolytes.  
-«Listerdale? » interrogea simplement Sirius en la regardant.  
-« T'es pas d'accord ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas. En fait, jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était jamais posé cette question. Il faut dire que compte tenus des évènements actuels, ça ne paraissait pas de toute première priorité.  
Jordan Smith, de son côté, n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Il dit quelques mots sur le fait qu'il était extrêmement bizarre que la fille la plus jolie de l'école ne soit pas dans sa maison, et à son bras, mais si ça voulait dire supporter le caractère de Listerdale toute la journée, ce n'était pas possible.  
Sirius, quant à lui, était plongé dans ses pensées, tellement bien que Jordan Smith dut le tirer par la manche de sa robe de sorcier pour que le jeune homme consentît à le suivre. Il était largement temps d'aller retrouver les autres.

Le deux garçons descendirent l'escalier jusque dans le hall. Puis, passèrent derrière une porte dérobée qui menait directement dans les sous-sols. Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, ils se repéraient sans problème. Ils parvinrent quelques minutes plus tard dans une salle, laissée par Dumbledore à leur disposition.

Là, il y avait James et Clare, en pleine séance de duel. La partie était très serrée, et ce n'est que parce que Jordan et Sirius entrèrent dans la salle qu'ils baissèrent leur baguette.  
-« Dis dont, tu fais des progrès, James ! » Railla Clare.  
-« C'est pas parce que je t'ai laissé gagné une ou deux fois qu'il faut en déduire mon niveau général, ma chère.  
-Mauvais joueur !  
-On ne peut pas franchement lui donner tord. » Dit Sirius en posant sa cape sur l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. « Nous sommes bien obligés d'admettre, tout Gryffondor que nous sommes, que les Poufsouffles ne manquent peut-être pas autant d'intérêt qu'ils nous l'ont laissé croire pendant toutes ces années. »  
Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un jet de lumière rose s'échappa de l'extrémité de la baguette de la jeune fille. Il sauta derrière les fauteuils, armé de sa baguette. Il vit que James et Jordan partaient de l'autre côté de la salle, essayer les sorts qu'on venait de leur apprendre, et qu'ils devraient bientôt enseigner à de nouveaux membres de l'Ordre. En cet instant précis, il se désintéressa un peu de la lutte, pour concentrer toute son attention sur son amie, ou du moins celle qui était encore son amie quelques secondes plus tôt.

-« Accio fauteuil. » Dit-elle au moment où Sirius s'y attendait le moins. Le fauteuil, ce traître, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil de son adversaire, fut projeté vers le centre de la salle, du côté de la jeune fille. Préoccupée par le fauteuil, celle-ci n'entendit que la fin de ce que venait de dire Sirius.  
-« … leviosa. »  
Aussitôt, Clare se sentit happée par le plafond, pourtant très haut, de leur salle d'entraînement. Elle était suspendue par les pieds à quelques mètres aussi du sol, vexée de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt.  
-« Sirius…  
-Mmh ?  
-Sirius… Fais moi descendre.  
-Te faire descendre ? Je sais pas.  
-Sirius… » Dit Clare avec une voix pleine de reproches.  
-« Je lève le sort, et je te ramène le plus doucement du monde sur terre si tu avoues que c'est à Gryffondor qu'on trouve les meilleurs.  
-Ok, c'est à Gryffondor qu'on trouve les meilleurs… Abrutis. »  
Si au début de la phrase, Clare était descendue de quelques centimètres, elle revint à la vitesse de l'éclair à la case départ quand Sirius en entendit la fin.  
-« Plait-il ? » S'enquit le brun.  
-« les Gryffondors sont presque aussi bien que les Pouffsoufles. Et c'est mon dernier mot, Sirius. »

Sirius leva le sort, mais ne fit aucun effort pour que la chute se fasse en douceur. Clare ne dut compter que sur sa baguette magique pour ne pas tomber tête la première, conséquence de sa fidélité à sa maison.  
A peine avait-elle posé un pied par terre qu'elle prononça une nouvelle série de sorts en direction de son adversaire, qui, même s'il avait prévu cette réaction, eut toutes les peines du monde à l'éviter. Jusqu'au moment où Clare dit quelque chose comme « pluviosa », que Sirius n'avait jamais entendu prononcer. Il comprit vite de quoi il retournait : des gouttes d'eau très froide lui tombaient sur la tête, les épaules, et eut tôt fait de le tremper de la tête au pied. Il abaissa sa baguette.

-« Dis ? Tu m'arrêtes ce machin-là, c'est lassant à la fin.  
-Dommage, on commençait juste à s'amuser. » Cependant, elle obtempéra, avant que le jeune homme ne s'enrhume.

-« Merci. Ca nous fait un partout pour aujourd'hui. Trêve de bavardages, on commence à réviser les sorts de la dernière fois ? »  
Effectivement, Clare et Sirius rejoignirent les deux autres pour approfondir quelques uns de leurs nouveaux tours.

Jusqu'au moment où l'horloge installée au dessus de la porte s'avisa de sonner l'heure. Cette horloge était un cadeau de Dumbledore. S'il permettait tout à fait ses entraînements, il n'admettait pas que ses élèves puissent manquer des cours sous ce prétexte. L'horloge ensorcelée les rappelait donc régulièrement à l'ordre. Et là, ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas aller au cours de Potions pour les Gryffondors de septième année, Métamorphose pour Jordan, et au cours de Botanique pour la Poufsouffle.

Cette fois-ci pourtant, Sirius ne se dirigeait pas vers les cachots autant à reculons que d'habitude. Jordan Smith, tout à l'heure avait éveillé sa curiosité sur un point qu'il n'avait pas encore abordé.

Il s'installa sur une des tables du fond avec ses amis. De là, il avait une vue panoramique sur les Gryffondors comme sur les Serpentards. Slughorn entra, prêt à commencer son cours à la seconde prêt. Et commença dans le même temps à parler dans sa barbe d'une nouvelle potion qu'ils auraient à exécuter dans la semaine. Déjà, Sirius avait décroché, et observait ses camarades.

Lily et Eileen étaient installées devant eux. Sur leur gauche, il y avait quelques Serpentards. Remedios Listerdale était encore assise à côté de cet imbécile de Grams.  
Ce n'était pas ce petit homme blond qui intéressait Sirius, mais bien sa voisine, la « magnifique » Listerdale dont avait parlé Jordan.  
C'est alors que pour la première fois depuis presque sept ans, Sirius observa l'une des Serpentardes les plus populaires de sa maison. Pourtant, elle n'était pas une inconnue pour lui, surtout depuis cette année, mais aussi surprenant que ça lui paraisse aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas encore pris cette peine-là.  
Sirius eut tôt fait de constater que Jordan n'avait certainement pas tort. Remedios Listerdale était une jeune fille grande. Même assise, elle dépassait cet imbécile de Grams. On pouvait voir, de là où était Black, qu'elle était fine, même si la robe de sorcière cachait la délicatesse de sa taille. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, ondulés, qui tombaient sur son dos. Son visage, tourné vers le Professeur Slughorn, ne montrait qu'une impassibilité toute serpentarde. Ses yeux, bruns, trahissaient toutefois un certain ennui. Sirius aurait juré que cette fille n'écoutait absolument pas le cours de Potions, mais était bien plus loin, du moins en pensée, que les cachots de Poudlard.

Après avoir observé Remedios de manière générale, il s'attacha aux détails : l'incroyable rougeur de ses lèvres, la longueur élégante de ses doigts, la grâce de ses gestes, le mat de sa peau, le noir de ses cils, ou encore la beauté d'un de ses pieds, qui dépassaient de son ample robe.

A la suite de cet examen particulièrement minutieux, Sirius Black se rendit à l'évidence. Il n'avait jamais constaté que la Serpentarde était l'une des filles les plus belles qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée. Elle était peut-être très hautaine, très insupportable, très méprisante, mais elle attirait l'œil, indéniablement.  
C'est à ce moment-là, et seulement à ce moment-là, que Sirius se rendit compte que Remedios Listerdale était très observée, et pas uniquement par lui. Il constatait en effet que Lucius Malefoy ne la quittait pas des yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, il en fut choqué. Il se retint pour ne pas se lever et pour forcer Malefoy à regarder ailleurs. Qu'avait-il donc à la dévisager de manière aussi indécente ? Il n'avait jamais vu une fille en vrai ? Et elle, pourquoi se laissait-elle regarder de cette manière ? Ca n'avait rien de convenable tout ça.

A cet instant, Sirius reçut un coup de coude particulièrement bien senti dans les côtes. Il allait engueuler in petto l'auteur de ce forfait quand il entendit enfin :  
-« Puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de suivre mon cours, Monsieur Black, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faire gagner la coupe des Maisons : trente points de moins pour Gryffondor ! » Annonça le Professeur Slughorn d'une voix sans appel.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Patmol ? » Lança James. « Tu penses qu'on a autant de points de marge que ça par rapport aux Serdaigles ? Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Ca faisait deux plombes qu'il te fixait !  
-Désolé, Cornedrue. »  
Il n'en rajouta pas plus puisque le Professeur le regardait avec un air suspicieux. Fermement motivé à l'idée de faire gagner la coupe à sa maison, même en cette année agitée, il entreprit d'écouter Slughorn, ou du moins de faire semblant, ce qui eut l'air de fonctionner. Le Professeur revenait calmement vers son estrade.  
Sitôt le dos tourné, Sirius reporta son regard vers Remedios. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Sans que Sirius ne put définir si elle voulait faire passer un message, et si oui, lequel, elle revint à ses parchemins. Et lui à sa contemplation. Il acceptait toujours mal de devoir partager cette minutieuse observation avec un Malefoy, mais souhaitait malgré tout en profiter jusqu'à ce que l'horloge veuille bien indiquer la fin du cours.  
Ce qui l'impressionnait surtout dans sa contemplation, c'était l'espèce d'exception naturelle qui se dégageait de l'attitude de la sorcière. Même en ne lui adressant pas la parole, cette jeune brune sortait de l'ordinaire. Sirius se refusait à analyser cela comme une quelconque supériorité, et il avait raison. Ce que Remedios était, c'était une extraordinaire spécificité : la manière de se tenir, de se comporter… Cette fille-là semblait désespérément marginale. Et Sirius se trouvait bien ordinaire à côté de ce qu'il voyait.

Soudain, il la vit se lever.  
-« Sirius !  
-Hum ?  
-T'as décidé de camper là pour la soirée ?  
-Hum ?  
-Bon, nous, on y va, tu nous rejoins dans la grande salle quand Sa Majesté Black daignera enfin communiquer avec autre chose que des petits bruits indistincts. » Dit James.  
En joignant le geste à la parole, il prit ses affaires, et suivi Peter, Remus, et quelques autres dans le couloir.

Sirius regarda enfin autour de lui. Le cours était terminé. Il ne restait plus que quelques personnes dans la salle. Il entreprit de ranger les affaires qui ne lui avaient servies strictement à rien pendant ce cours de Potions, dans son sac.

-« Black ? » Demanda une voix au-dessus de lui.  
Sirius leva les yeux, c'était Remedios. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le reste de la salle lui permit de comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. La jeune fille semblait d'ailleurs avoir pris la précaution de fermer la porte.  
-«Listerdale ? Que me vaut l'honneur ?  
-La curiosité.  
-A propos de quoi ?  
-De toi.  
-Tu peux m'en dire plus où tu as l'intention de ne plus parler que par groupe de deux mots au plus ?  
-L'idée est tentante, néanmoins pour plus de compréhension, je m'en vais faire des vraies phrases. Remarque, je ne sais pas bien si tu comprendras mieux.  
-Essaye toujours.  
-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de constater que…  
-J'écoute…  
-De constater que tu me regardais pendant tout le cours. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? J'ai trouvé ça... surprenant.  
-Et Malefoy ?  
-Lucius ?  
-C'est pareil.  
-Disons que venant de Lucius, ça n'a rien de surprenant.  
-Et sinon t'as des nouvelles de Voldemort ? »  
Sirius changeait de sujet, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler ça sous de la rhétorique. Remedios, toujours impassible, n'insista pas, et répondit.  
-« Pas plus que d'habitude. Depuis, Londres, c'est un peu l'effervescence chez lui : il y a du monde partout. Il est en train de se reformer une armée de Mangemorts, parce qu'après la déroute de la dernière fois, et surtout l'humiliation qu'il a ressentie, je le crois plus motivé que jamais pour massacrer du sorcier. Il va falloir faire vraiment attention, surtout que la prochaine sortie, il ne préviendra peut-être pas ceux, qui, comme moi, n'y participent pas.  
-T'as aucune idée de quand ça pourrait arriver, cette prochaine sortie ?  
-Aucune, et c'est pas faute de lui demander, encore et encore. »

Sirius parut étonné de cette dernière déclaration. Le Mage et la jeune fille étaient plus proches qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

-« Et alors ? Il est sympa ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Non rien. » Bredouilla-t-il, craignant de la vexer.  
-« Et toi ? » Reprit Remedios en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. « T'en es où avec l'Ordre ? Il parait que vous avez créé des réunions d'enseignement, recherche, et médicales. Inutile de te demander où tu t'es inscrit. »  
Sirius sourit à cette affirmation.  
-« C'est passionnant. On apprend plein de trucs qui ne sont pas enseignés à Poudlard, mais très utiles. Il faudrait que tu viennes à un de nos entraînements un de ces quatre !  
-T'as pas quelque chose de plus idiot à proposer ? » Répondit-elle froidement. « Et si on me voyait avec vous ? Je te rappelle qu'il y a comme une incompatibilité d'humeur entre Voldy et l'Ordre.  
-Attends, t'as quand même pas Voldemort dans le dos toute la journée, non ?  
-Je ne l'ai peut-être pas lui sur le dos toute la journée, mais j'ai Lucius, sur le dos toute la journée, et quelques autres. Déjà qu'ils m'embêtent quand je disparais quelques minutes, je n'ose même pas imaginer leur réaction si je disparaissais pendant un peu plus longtemps.  
-Sans déconner ? C'est insupportable !  
-Pas plus que de parler avec un Gryffondor qui semble avoir un pois chiche en pleine période de sécheresse à la place du cerveau. »

Black se retourna sur lui-même pour faire croire que la remarque de la Serpentarde s'adressait à quelqu'un derrière lui, réussissant, chose miraculeuse s'il en est, à la faire rire.  
Et quand elle riait, elle était charmante.

-« D'ailleurs, » reprit-elle, « je vais aller les retrouver, sinon je vais passer la soirée à leur expliquer ce que j'ai fait dans la salle de Potions pendant autant de temps.  
-T'appelle ça des amis ? Je dirais plutôt cerbères.  
-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Ca doit être incompréhensible pour un Gryffondor, mais il existe un concept qu'on appelle la nuance.  
-La quoi ? » Dit Sirius entrant dans son jeu.

Remedios Listerdale regroupa ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de lever les sorts qui fermaient et insonorisaient la pièce, elle se tourna vers lui.

-« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu as passé tous le cours de Potions à me dévisager. »

Sirius hésita une seconde à lui répondre. Il avait peine à admettre ce qu'il avait constaté pendant ce cours de Potions. Mais il se fit la réflexion, qu'après tout, tout cela n'était qu'un constat objectif, que ça ne l'engageait à rien.  
-« Alors ? » Relança-t-elle.  
-« T'es belle, Meme. » Dit le Gryffondor simplement.

Elle était surprise, gênée presque, quand elle sortit de la salle.  
S'il l'avait déjà appelé « ma belle », ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il venait de dire là. Il y aurait eu de quoi se sentir vraiment flattée. Néanmoins Remedios n'était pas du genre à accepter les compliments. Quelques mètres plus loin dans le couloir, elle était redevenue impassible, son beau visage n'inspirant que du calme.

Ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Sirius qui se disait en cet instant même :  
-« Eh merde, elle est sympa en plus. »

Abattu par la nouvelle, il sortit à son tour des cachots pour retrouver ses amis dans la grande salle. Il s'efforça de ne pas porter le regard une seule fois vers la table des Serpentards. Ce fut plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Heureusement, ses amis avaient la ferme intention de ne pas le laisser sur la lune plus longtemps.

-« Ah ! Tu tombes bien Sirius ! » S'exclama Remus quand il vit son ami s'asseoir à ses côtés. « On était justement en train de comparer la vitesse des derniers balais.  
-Oui, parce que j'ai beau être celui qui s'y connaît le plus dans ce domaine, » ajouta James, « les autres ne veulent pas me croire quand je leur dis que ce sont les balais Fulgor 200 qui vont le plus vite.  
-Uniquement en piqué ! » Intervint Peter. « En montée, c'est comme s'ils reculaient. Regarde Farfadelle Dentry, dans le dernier match, tu vas quand même pas me dire qu'elle allait plus vite que Emily Sol avec son Nimbus !  
-Mais évidement que Farfadelle allait plus vite ! » S'écria Lena Langrova qui s'engagea dans la conversation. « D'ailleurs ça a failli nous faire perdre des poings !  
-Quelle mauvaise foi ! » Ajouta Arthur Jones à l'intention de Lena. « Il est bien évident que Les Nimbus sont beaucoup plus rapides. C'est facile, on a à peine décollé avec un Fulgor 200, que le Nimbus est déjà de l'autre côté du terrain de Quidditch. Regardez la différence de prix ! C'est bien pour quelque chose que le Nimbus est plus cher, non ?  
-Alors là, ça veut rien dire ! » S'exclama Lily Evans. « Moi, j'ai un Fulgor 200, et pour avoir essayé quelque fois le Nimbus, il n'y a pas comparaison. Le Nimbus est plus cher, mais on se demande vraiment pour quoi.  
-Surtout que le Fulgor est quand même plus joli d'apparence. » Dit Eileen Connelly.  
A cette affirmation, tout le monde approuva, sous le regard satisfait de James.  
-« Il est plus beau, mais il sert à rien dans les montées. » Dit Remus Lupin d'une voix calme qui contrastait avec les prises de postions virulentes de ses amis. « Moi aussi, j'ai un Fulgor, et j'ai l'impression d'aller plus vite à pied qu'avec mon balai.  
-« Mais t'as quelle édition de balai ? » Demanda Sirius.  
-« Bonne question, parce que le Fulgor 100, il est vraiment bon pour la poubelle. » Fit remarquer Jordan Smith, sans laisser à Remus la possibilité de répondre à la question.  
-« Moi, j'ai le 100, et je confirme. Je ne peux même pas passer les épreuves de qualification avec un balai pareil. » Dit Orion Swan, un élève de deuxième année.  
-« S'il n'y avait que ça, on pourrait t'en prêter un ! » Dit James toujours intéressé par de nouvelles recrues. « Parce que c'est vrai que le 100, il est vraiment minable. Rien à voir avec le 200 !  
-A quoi ça sert d'aller si vite ? » Demanda Lyre Lovegood, un sixième année toujours dans la lune. Sa réflexion fit rire.  
-« C'est vrai que la question est pertinente. » Confirma James.  
Sirius, repoussant de cette manière l'envie qui le démangeait de se tourner vers la table des Serpentard, intervint.  
-« Franchement, à mon avis. Les deux balais sont bien. Après, ça dépend de ce qu'on en fait.  
-Oui, le Fulgor, il est bien pour se promener le week-end quand on n'a pas trop de route, mais pour le Quidditch, c'est Nimbus ! » Dit Arthur Jones.  
-« Mais non. Le Fulgor 200, parce que c'est vrai que le 100, il est un peu pourri quand même, il est très maniable. Et c'est vrai que le Nimbus, en montée, il est plus rapide. Personnellement, je préfère le Fulgor parce qu'il est tellement souple, et tellement réactif qu'on a l'impression d'aller plus vite. »

La remarque de Black sembla d'abord concilier les positions. Mais rapidement, les esprits s'échauffèrent de nouveau, surtout quand à la fin du repas, des élèves d'autres maisons vinrent se joindre aux Gryffondor. Pendant ce temps, le brun était retourné à ses pensées, et fixait désespérément ses mains.  
En temps ordinaire, il aurait pris plus part à la conversation, il aurait même été au centre des débats. Mais ce soir-là, il était ailleurs. Il voulait penser à autre chose qu'à Listerdale, Malefoy, ou Voldemort.  
Rien à faire, il revenait sans cesse à eux.  
Il se leva tôt de table, laissant là le débat sur la vitesse des balais, pour se précipiter vers sa pensine, un cadeau bien utile de James.

Dans le dortoir, il sortit la bassine argentée, et en sortit des filaments argentés. Il ne se servait que très peu de cette pensine, ça n'était pas dans son caractère que de fuir les problèmes ou les obsessions. Ce soir-là, pourtant, il voulait plus que tout trouver le calme. Et il savait très bien que c'était la dernière chose qu'il trouverait auprès de ses amis.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, les montres de James et Sirius indiquaient l'heure et le lieu d'un nouveau rendez-vous des réunions parallèles de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
Les deux garçons étaient, comme toujours quand ils apprenaient ce genre de nouvelles, très enthousiastes. La journée commença donc en fanfare avec une bataille mémorable de polochons, sous prétexte d'entraînement au duel en l'absence de toute magie.  
-« Sirius ! Derrière toi ! ». Le concerné se baissa vivement pour éviter l'oreiller de Remus, qui l'avait pris en traître.  
-« Ma vengeance sera terrible ! » Annonça-t-il d'une voix menaçante, en brandissant vers le responsable son traversin.  
-« Arrête-toi tout de suite ! » Supplia Remus. « Arrête ou sinon… » Il se précipita vers James et le retint par les épaules. « Ou je prends Potter en otage !  
-« Non ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! » S'écria Sirius.  
-« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda Remus l'air conquérant tenant toujours fermement James contre lui.  
Celui-ci se débattait bien, mais c'était sans compter sur l'extraordinaire force de son ravisseur, et néanmoins ami.  
-« Parce que je suis ton père, Remus ! » Répondit Sirius.  
-« Papa ? » Lupin relâcha son étreinte, James s'échappa aussitôt. « Papa ? C'est bien toi ? »  
-« Nous avons tellement de choses à rattraper, mon petit ! »

Alors que Lupin et Black, hilares, se prenaient dans les bras dans des effusions familiales, Potter et Pettigrow s'approchaient dangereusement avec des coussins. Coussins qui s'abattirent sur leurs cibles, sans que les concernés n'aient eu le temps de réagir.  
Un peu abasourdis, ils se relevèrent rapidement, Remus en profitant pour faire un croche-pied à Peter, non loin de lui. Ils étaient en train de se lancer des ultimatums, armés chacun d'oreillers, quand Jordan Smith débarqua dans le dortoir. Comprenant rapidement la situation, il prit garde à rester éloigné des Maraudeurs, et saisit un coussin qui traînait par là.

-« Vous avez vu ? Il y a réunion ce soir !  
-Oui, on sait. On s'y prépare d'ailleurs ! » Répondit James, sérieusement.  
-« Ce te dit de te joindre à nous ? » Proposa Peter.  
-« Ce serait volontiers, mais ma journée ne commence pas avant le petit-déjeuner, et mon estomac crie famine. »  
-« Famine ! » Crièrent les Maraudeurs dans une interprétation littérale de la faim de Jordan.

Remus abaissa le premier son arme, ou du moins ce qu'il faisait passer pour, et suivit Jordan dans l'escalier. Les trois autres le rejoignirent, après avoir constaté qu'il était largement temps de gagner la salle commune s'ils voulaient manger ce matin.

Le reste de journée fut occupée par les Maraudeur en général, et James et Sirius en particulier, par l'anticipation de ce qui allait se passer le soir. Ce qu'ils aimaient dans ces réunions, c'était déjà qu'on y apprenait beaucoup. Des choses utiles qu'ils devaient suffisamment comprendre pour être capable de l'enseigner quelques semaines, voire quelques jours plus tard. Les deux jeunes sorciers étaient très enthousiastes à cette idée, et se voyaient déjà comme les Professeurs de Poudlard.

Enfin, le soir, et avec lui l'heure du rendez-vous, arrivèrent.

Clare, Jordan, Sirius, et James se rendirent auprès du Portoloin qui devait les conduire au lieu de rencontre. Quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, ils étaient entourés d'une dizaine de sorciers.  
Firus Lonroth, auror de son état, qui dirigeait les séances, commençait, il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre.  
-« Bonsoir à tous ! Ce soir, je vous propose d'apprendre un nouveau sortilège que notre groupe de recherche a retrouvé. Il s'agit d'un très vieux sortilège que tout le monde avait oublié, mais ma foi, fort utile. Je vous propose donc, pour ce soir, de vous entraîner à pratiquer le « passemur ». En terme de stratégie de défense, il pourra vous être de toute première importance, et ce n'est pas non plus dénué de tout intérêt au moment de l'attaque. Petite démonstration. » Firus Lonroth tendit sa baguette vers lui. Après avoir prononcé les mots magiques, il devint soudainement plus… Transparent. Il se dirigea alors vers le mur d'un pas énergique, et le traversa, sans un bruit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était de retour dans la salle d'entraînement et avait repris ses couleurs normales.

-« Ah ouais quand même ! » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Jordan Smith, sous les hochements de tête des autres sorciers présents.

-« Tous les avantages des fantômes tout en étant bien vivant… Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'adore ! » Compléta Firus.  
Les autres avaient l'air d'accord. Ils entreprirent immédiatement de pratiquer le sort. Un sortilège pas si facile qu'il en avait l'air. Il fallut pas moins d'une heure à Clare, James, Sirius, Jordan, et les autres, pour en venir définitivement à bout.

Comme il restait un peu de temps, ils firent quelques séances de duel.  
Sirius impressionnait par son ingéniosité, Jordan par son culot, James par ses compétences, et Clare par la logique implacable qui lui permettait de se sortir de presque toutes les situations. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient largement à la hauteur, et leur motivation ne faiblissait pas.  
L'heure de la fin de la réunion arriva.

-« A moins que vous n'ayez des questions sur ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il est temps que nous nous quittions. Juste un mot toutefois : on vous affectera bientôt des groupes. Il faudra que vous leur enseigniez ce que nous avons appris ici ou ce que vous avez appris par ailleurs. Votre programme dépendra de l'urgence, et des demandes de vos partenaires. Un détail : vous serez affecté à vos groupes par équipe de deux, en tout cas au début. Vous êtes évidement entièrement libre pour constituer les équipes. Vous serez prévenu du prochain entraînement par la voie habituelle, ainsi que de votre affectation. Voilà, je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Bonne fin de soirée à tous, et à bientôt. »

Les sorciers échangèrent quelques mots entre eux, et transplanèrent ou se dirigèrent vers les Portoloin.

Mine de rien, la nouvelle de faire les entraînements à deux avaient soulagé l'angoisse des jeunes élèves de Poudlard. S'ils n'avaient certainement pas à rougir de leurs prestations, il y avait une marge entre apprendre et enseigner. Le fait d'être à deux les rassurait complètement. C'est donc d'un pas allègre qu'il se dirigeait vers le hall de leur grande école.

-« C'est marrant quand même ce 'passemur' ! » Fit remarquer Sirius qui ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir la gigantesque porte de Poudlard.  
-« Ah ça ! Il faudra raconter ça à Remus et Lily, ça va leur plaire. » Dit James en le suivant.  
-« Dites ? Avant qu'on oublie tout à fait, on n'a pas fait de groupes. » S'exclama Jordan.

Dans le hall, ils se décidèrent pour la combinaison qui leur paraissait la plus équilibrée. Il ne faisait pas de doute, pour eux quatre, qu'il fallait allier dans chaque groupe le sérieux et la créativité. Sirius, même s'il hurla de rire en entendant James entrer dans première catégorie, admis la logique qui voulait que Jordan et James fissent équipe ensemble, tandis que Clare et lui constitueraient le deuxième groupe. Les jeunes gens, après un dernier sort de « crocenjambe » en direction de Jordan quittèrent Clare, et rejoignirent la salle commune.

-« Quel charmeur ! » S'écria James quant il vit qu'ils ne restaient que Remus et Peter dans la salle.  
-« De qui tu parles ? » Demanda Peter sans lever les yeux du journal « 100% Quidditch ».  
-« De Sirius évidement ! »  
Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers James, y compris ceux du principal intéressé, visiblement très surpris.  
-« Allez, James, raconte ! » Supplia Remus, devançant là Peter, Sirius, et Jordan.  
-« Oui, raconte, mon chéri, de quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Sirius toujours aussi intrigué, et alors que James ne paraissait pas pressé de répondre à ses amis.  
-« Tu vas faire équipe avec Clare ! T'auras le temps de conclure avec elle avant la fin de l'année !  
-En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! » Ajouta Peter. « On commençait à désespérer de toi, tu nous avais habitué à mieux !  
-Clare et Sirius… C'est vrai que ça sonne bien. » Compléta Jordan, malgré le regard meurtrier que le brun lui lança.  
-« Sans déconner, les mecs, là, vous êtes lourds. » Se défendit enfin Sirius.  
-« Allez, franchement, t'as jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait te plaire ? » Demanda sérieusement Remus.  
-« Non. » Répondit Sirius avec franchise. « Maintenant que vous le dites… Il est vrai que potentiellement, elle pourrait me plaire. »  
Il répondait ça plus pour faire plaisir à ses amis que par réelle conviction. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Clare puisse lui plaire et qu'il pourrait lui plaire.  
-« Elle est jolie, sympa… » Reconnut Remus.  
-« En plus, elle s'entend bien avec nous ! » Dit Peter. « Et ça, c'est la meilleure des qualités qu'on puisse lui reconnaître.  
-« Le meilleur gage de qualité ! » Insista James.  
-« Oui, bon ok, j'ai compris ! Lâchez-moi maintenant ! » Sirius s'affala dans le fond d'un des fauteuils. Il entendait bien que plus personne ne lui parle de ça de la soirée. Heureusement, la soirée était assez avancée, les Maraudeurs et Jordan ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Sirius était de nouveau plongé dans la contemplation de la chevelure brune ondulée de Remedios, Clare, assise à côté de lui, et le jeune homme reçurent en même temps un message de l'Ordre.  
La montre indiquait qu'ils animeraient leur première réunion le soir-même, chez Madame Cyprée Stevens, résidente de Pré-Au-Lard, et membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Sirius comme Clare affichait son contentement de voir qu'ils pourraient passer à ce qui les enthousiasmait le plus ces derniers temps. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à suivre la fin du cours de Métamorphose appliquée, malgré les quelques rappels à l'ordre de Monsieur Thornford.

L'ordre de mission de James et Jordan arriva en même temps. Et les quatre jeunes-gens, une fois tous réunis dans la grande salle, eurent toutes les peines du monde à tenter de cacher la surexcitation qui les gagnait.  
Ils avaient en ce moment la sensation d'être utiles, enfin, à l'Ordre, à la cause qu'ils voulaient tous défendre ardemment. Ce n'était plus des mots ou de la simple bonne volonté, ils aidaient concrètement à l'organisation de l'Ordre. Ca les ravissait.

A cause de la proximité du lieu de leur réunion, Sirius, et Clare empruntèrent non pas un Portoloin, mais l'un des passages secrets de leur école pour se rendre chez Madame Cyprée Stevens, ce fameux membre de l'Ordre qui habitait Pré-Au-Lard.

En fait, elle habitait un peu en dehors du village.  
Sur une route plus ou moins laissée à l'abandon, tout à fait au bout, se dressait un immense manoir, qui n'avait, a priori, rien d'engageant : des herbes hautes cachaient presque le perron, la pierre avait noirci avec le temps, les volets étaient fermés. A dire vrai, si Clare Dame et Sirius Black ne savait pas que Cyprée Stevens habitait là, jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'il pourrait trouver quelqu'un par ici. Ils s'approchèrent, pas tout fait rassurés quand même, de la porte d'entrée. Ils n'eurent pas même le temps de se manifester que déjà la porte s'ouvrait sur eux. Ils entrèrent.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle chaude, richement décorée de tapisserie rouge, très éclairée par de magnifiques lustres, qui donnait sur un immense escalier. Une femme assez âgée, avec de l'embonpoint, et une bonhomie de grand-mère gâteau, leur tendit la main.  
-« Clare Dame ? Sirius Black ?  
-Oui ? » Répondirent les concernés à l'unisson.  
-« Bonsoir, je suis Cyprée Stevens, et je suis tout à fait ravie de vous accueillir dans ma modeste demeure. »  
Elle se retourna pour leur montrer le chemin. Clare en profita pour chuchoter à son ami :  
-« Moi aussi, je voudrais une modeste demeure comme ça ! »  
Il est vrai que l'adjectif employé par Cyprée Stevens ne convenait pas parfaitement avec ce que les deux jeunes gens avaient sous les yeux : un décor superbe, riche, chaud, grand, des escaliers majestueux, des tapisseries colorées, des tableaux dont les personnages observaient avec détail les nouveaux arrivés… De l'aspect extérieur du manoir rien n'avait laissé présager cela. Ils atteignirent enfin, après maints couloirs et escaliers, une salle totalement fermée, très grande, avec un plafond en voûte très haut : une pièce idéale pour ce qu'ils venaient y faire.

Quelques sorciers étaient déjà là, d'autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Ils étaient en tout une grosse vingtaine. Sirius prit le premier la parole, ravi d'être écouté.

-« Bonsoir à tous. Avant toute chose, je me présente, je suis Sirius Black. »  
Quand ils entendirent son nom, les personnes présentes, aussi bien femme que homme, et quelque soit leur âge, échangèrent quelques mots avec leurs voisins. Il faut dire qu'ils s'attendaient à beaucoup de chose en arrivant ici, mais peut-être pas à tomber sur un représentant de la famille Black. Pourtant, s'il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, et effectivement certains se souvenaient de l'avoir déjà vu, il devait être digne de confiance. Le brouhaha cessa de lui-même. Clare poursuivit :

-« A mon tour, je m'appelle Clare Dame. Nous sommes tous les deux chargés par l'Ordre de vous indiquer quelques stratégies de défense ou d'attaque qui pourraient vous être utiles en cas de duels.  
-Comme vous avez pu voir pour certains d'entre vous à Londres, » continua Sirius, « les Mangemorts sont très bien entraînés, il faut donc que nous soyons à la hauteur. Alors n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous voulez apprendre, n'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions, et surtout n'hésitez pas à nous confier vos craintes.  
-Je vous propose donc de commencer dès maintenant : nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » Dit Clare.

Cela lança le début de la séance qui fut toute occupée aux différents sortilèges de désarmement. Mise à part le très célèbre « expelliarmus », il existait toute sorte de variantes, aussi utiles les unes que les autres, mais beaucoup moins utilisées. Ils en firent un inventaire, complété par Clare et Sirius, fraîchement formés sur la question.

Les sorciers présents étaient de niveau tout à fait variable. Pour certains d'entre eux, les écoles de Magie étaient loin derrière eux, et les acquis scolaires avaient été en partie oubliés. Pour d'autres, au contraire, ce n'était qu'un approfondissement de ce qu'ils connaissaient déjà.  
A la fin de la réunion, tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu leur temps. En sortant de la salle, ils commentaient les techniques, comparaient leur efficacité, et leur faisabilité en cas d'urgence. Puis, ils partirent tous en transplanant.

Bientôt, il ne restât plus que Cyprée Stevens, et les deux élèves de Poudlard.  
Madame Stevens ne ressemblait pas à une grand-mère gâteau pour rien : elle les engagea à boire un thé autour de merveilleux cookies. Jamais Sirius ne refusait ce genre d'invitation, et Clare non plus. Ils ne partirent donc du manoir que plus tard.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard. C'était une bonne chose : ils se porteraient d'autant mieux que personne ne les reconnaîtrait.  
Dame et Black parlaient de leur soirée avec un certain enthousiasme : ça avait été exactement comme ils l'avaient imaginée.  
Ils parlèrent tellement qu'ils n'en revinrent pas d'être rentré si vite à Poudlard. Pourtant, ils étaient bien devant le tableau du lutin du quatrième étage bis, entrée du passage secret.

-« Bon, j'imagine qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne soirée. » En conclut Sirius.  
-« Alors bonne soirée, Gryffondor !  
-A toi aussi, Poufsouffle. »

Sortant du passage secret, ils étaient soudainement tous les deux très proches.  
Sans que Sirius n'ait pu penser à quelque chose, ou n'ai pu dire quelque chose, il sentit les lèvres de Clare se poser sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes, elles étaient douces.  
Il l'entoura de ses bras, et répondit à son baiser.


	10. Chapter 10

On fait un petit blind test sur la chanson d'où j'ai tiré le nom de ce chapitre là ?

Chapitre 10  
Elle a su simplement enfermer son coeur

-« Nan ! C'est pas vrai !  
-J'vous l'avais dit les mecs ! Souvenez-vous, j'avais dit, pas plus de deux semaines, ça leur prendra !  
-T'as bien caché ton jeu !  
-Quand même, j'ai presque eu un doute à un moment.  
-Ah non, pas moi : c'était trop couru d'avance.  
-Et ça s'est passé comment alors ? »  
James voulait avoir les détails, mais Sirius ne semblait pas très enthousiasmé à l'idée de raconter à ses amis comment il en était venu à leur annoncer qu'il était probable, que selon toute éventualité, ils pouvaient considérer que Clare et lui étaient ensemble. Mais ça voulait dire quoi au juste, être ensemble ? C'est vrai qu'il était bien avec elle. Et puis, il s'était toujours bien senti avec elle. Et ça semblait réciproque. Bref, en ce moment Sirius, était serein, tout allait bien. Sauf ses amis, qui, s'ils continuaient comme ça, finiraient par vraiment être lourds.  
-« Sans déconner, ça s'est passé comment ?  
-t'es pas obligé d'entrer dans les détails, dis-nous juste quand.  
-Hier soir, en rentrant de Pré-Au-Lard. » Finit enfin par lâcher le jeune homme.  
-« Tiens, j'aurais pensé que c'était dès l'aller, moi.  
-Non, sur le chemin du retour, c'est mieux, c'est plus romantique. » Intervint Lily.  
-« T'es au courant ? » Demanda Sirius à la jeune fille, surpris.  
-« Tu rigoles ? Mais c'est pas seulement moi qui suis au courant, c'est toute l'école ! C'est bien simple, depuis ce matin, on entend parler que de toi et de Clare ! » Répondit-elle en s'installant sur la pelouse près des garçons. « Entre nous, très franchement, je crois que si tu voulais rester discret, il ne fallait surtout pas en parler à Potter ! »

Le susnommé Potter prit un air indigné, et se récria. Jusqu'au moment où les charges pesant sur lui étant trop lourdes, il finit par avouer.

Puis, Clare Dame arriva.  
-« Salut tout le monde. »  
Elle reçut en guise de réponse un petit ricanement de la part de James, et un salut cordial, et amusé, des autres. Ils n'eurent pas plus le temps que ça de discuter avec elle, Sirius se leva alors, et la prenant par le bras, l'écarta du petit groupe.

Dès qu'ils furent un peu plus loin, près du lac, ils s'assirent par terre, Clare dans les bras de Sirius.  
-« Enfin tranquilles ! » S'exclama le jeune homme en embrassant sa compagne.  
-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle, voyant bien que quelque chose l'avait contrarié.  
-« Rien du tout. Ah au fait, je suis désolé, mais c'est ma faute si toute l'école est au courant qu'on est ensemble. J'en ai parlé à James. Tu le connais, il ne lui a pas fallu quelques minutes avant de commenter l'événement avec l'ensemble des habitants de ce château. Ca me fait comprendre soudainement pour quoi McGonagall paraissait si jalouse quand je l'ai croisée ce matin !  
-C'était pas de la jalousie, c'était de l'incompréhension !  
-T'es sûre ? Ca m'étonne quand même, parce que j'avais cru voir des photos géantes de moi dans la réserve de Métamorphose... Enfin bref, tout le monde est au courant, alors que t'avais pas forcément envie…  
-Je t'arrête tout de suite, ça m'est complètement égal. En plus, avec toi, je me doutais.  
-Avec moi ?  
-Tout le monde ne parle que de toi et de tes amis dans cette école ! Tu es peut-être le dernier à la savoir ! Alors évidement, de temps en temps, vous vous faites piquer la vedette par d'autres, en particulier les Listerdale, Rogue, Malefoy, et consorts, mais en général, on ne parle que de vous.  
-Naturellement… Nous sommes un vrai exemple à suivre. »

En fait, Sirius savait très bien que ça ne dérangerait certainement pas quelqu'un de décidé et de franc comme Clare que leur toute nouvelle relation soit rendue publique. Au départ, il pensait, avec cette conversation, être juste poli. En rentrant dans le château, le soir approchant, il se dit que finalement, c'était peut-être lui que ça dérangeait toute cette publicité.

En tout cas, quand il entra, au bras de Clare, dans le grande salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, jusqu'au moment où elle partit vers la table Poufsouffle, et lui vers les Gryffondors.

-« Si on parle une seule fois de Clare ce soir, je fais un malheur, alors attention ! » Prevint Sirius en s'asseyant. Ses amis, semblant pour une fois plein de tacts, n'insistèrent pas.  
-« James ? Tu ne nous as toujours pas raconté comment c'était ta soirée d'hier. » Remarqua Peter, discrètement.  
Après quelques secondes de réflexion pour se remémorer ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir, laissant ainsi penser qu'il avait un emploi du temps très chargé, il raconta enfin, tout aussi discrètement.  
-« Avec Jordan, on a pris le Portoloin pour l'Ecosse.  
-L'Ecosse, waouw ! » S'exlama Peter.  
-« Je peux te dire qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter ! Donc, on a pris le Portoloin sécurisé, et on est arrivé dans une espèce de gymnase très grand, largement suffisant pour la dizaine de personnes présentes. Tout âge confondu, toutes professions aussi. En tout cas, des gens sympathiques, concernés, et attentifs ! J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'on s'est bien amusé. Malheureusement, Jordan ne m'a pas embrassé quand on est rentré à Poudlard…  
-James ! » Dit Sirius d'un ton menaçant.  
-« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il feignant l'innocence même.  
-« Avec les autres, on a trouvé un sort. Bon, ok, ça demande de la préparation, mais vous allez adorer ! » Dit Remus dans le but avoué de changer de conversation.  
-« vas-y raconte !  
-C'est un vieux truc utilisé par les confréries sorcières d'Argentine au milieu du XIIème siècle.  
-Et si tu nous passais les détails ?  
-Ca sert à créer des passages souterrain en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.  
-A quoi ? » S'écrièrent les garçons.  
-« A creuser des passages souterrain en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.  
-Ca d'accord, on avait compris ! » Répondit James vexé. « Mais comment on fait ? »  
-C'est un vieux sort, difficilement prononçable, surtout qu'on a perdu sa trace…  
-Mais le sort de force ne marche pas pour creuser ? » Demanda Peter, surpris.  
-Enfin, Peter, tu ne te souviens pas ? On a voulu creuser un tunnel un jour dans les sous sols de Poudlard. Et on avait utilisé le sort de force.  
-Ah oui, c'est la fois où on pouvait déplacer tous les murs qu'on pouvait, mais la terre, impossible ?  
-« Tiens c'est vrai. » Se rappelait James pensivement, « on s'était bien marré ce jour-là, à décaler tous les murs des cachots. Pendant quelques jours, tout le monde se perdait là-bas. »  
A cette évocation, les Maraudeurs furent pris de fou rires.  
-« Sans déconner, Remus, » dit Sirius intéressé, « Ca marche bien ?  
-Au groupe recherche, on a encore du mal à le maîtriser, mais d'après ce qu'on a vu, c'est vraiment impressionnant ! Même en écorchant un peu les mots, j'ai failli aller jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard, juste en tendant ma baguette devant moi.  
-C'est pas vrai !  
-Remus ! Il faut absolument que tu nous apprennes ce nouveau truc !  
-Laissez moi un peu de temps encore, et on s'y met. J'étais sûr que ça vous plairait. Ah tant que j'y pense, James, Lily avec qui j'ai travaillé, m'a dit de te dire que si tu comptais creuser un passage entre le dortoir des filles et celui des garçons sans la prévenir, ça allait l'énerver.  
-Bof, je la connais, c'est elle qui creusera le passage ! » Répondit James qui ne se cachait pas d'y avoir songé.

La combinaison d'une septième année à Poudlard et de la lutte, comme ils l'appelaient, n'était pas si facile pour les Maraudeurs, dont le temps libre se réduisait comme peau de chagrin. La journée était consacrée quasi-exclusivement aux cours et à leurs préparations. En revanche, pendant les soirées, Remus et Lily s'enfermaient dans la bibliothèque avec les autres élèves de Poudlard membres de l'Ordre. Tandis que Jordan, Sirius, Clare, et James, se retrouvaient dans la salle des sous sols pour s'entraîner.  
Ils ne considéraient pas tellement ça comme un devoir, déjà, ils s'y amusaient, et surtout ils avaient l'impression d'être utiles à ce qu'ils croyaient. Les réunions générales de l'Ordre, ou les thématiques, avaient lieu au moins une fois par semaine. Autant dire qu'après quelques semaines à ce rythme là, à quoi il fallait ajouter les pleines de lune de Lunard, les Maraudeurs avaient de moins en moins d'énergie à revendre, au soulagement de certains de leurs professeurs.

Pourtant, ils ne se plaignaient pas, et n'y pensaient même pas. James voyait Lily de moins en moins souvent, alors qu'ils appartenaient à la même maison. Il se disait que de toute façon, il serait toujours temps de se rattraper le temps perdu quand Voldemort serait hors jeu. Ils espéraient tous que ça ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Mais en attendant, ils se préparaient à tout, même au pire.

-« Jordan ! Mais fais attention un peu ! » Hurla Clare quand elle arracha pour la troisième fois de suite sa baguette au jeune homme.  
-« Alors laisse-moi deux secondes que je puisse parer ton coup ! » Se défendit-il.  
-« Je me demande... Si on dit 'pouce', est-ce que Voldemort nous laissera deux secondes ? » Demanda James sincèrement perplexe.  
-« Faudra penser à lui demander. En attendant, ne t'attend pas à ce que je te laisse deux secondes d'avance. » Répondit Sirius en brandissant sa baguette vers son ami.  
-« Et à cinq heures ? Vous pensez qu'il y a relâche pour le thé quand on est en pleine bataille ? » Demanda encore Jordan.  
-« Et le week-end ? Il nous laissera les week-ends ? » Surenchérit James complètement déconcentré.  
-« Et niveau vacances ? Ca se passe comment ? On peut poser des jours à l'avance ? » Ajouta Sirius qui avait baissé sa baguette, et entrait dans le jeu de ses amis.  
-« Il faudra penser à les lui réclamer. C'est important d'avoir des ennemis en forme. » Finit par dire Clare sur le même ton.  
-« Si on arrêtait là pour ce soir ? » Proposa James en regardant l'horloge qui indiquait déjà une heure tardive.  
-« De toute façon, on n'est plus bon à rien… » Dit Sirius.  
-« C'est toi qui dit ça ? » Remarqua Clare amusée.

Les quatre jeunes gens sortirent de la salle qui leur était réservée. Jordan et James ne perdirent pas de temps à se précipiter dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, tandis que Clare et Sirius traînaient.  
Ces moments étaient les seuls qu'ils pouvaient partager tous les deux.  
Dès que leurs deux amis dépassèrent le couloir, Sirius se retourna pour embrasser la jeune fille, qui n'attendait que ça. Ils avaient du mal à se détacher ces soirs-là, même s'ils étaient très fatigués. Ils parlèrent aussi.  
Et se décidèrent à partir se coucher. Le passage secret de l'entrée se referma derrière eux hermétiquement. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs maisons respectives.

Ils allaient débarquer dans le grand hall quand ils virent Listerdale, Malefoy, Grames, Rogue, et quelques autres, pas forcément de la maison Serpentard, passer la porte.  
-« Ils doivent revenir de chez Voldemort. » Dit Clare judicieusement.  
-« Sûrement, à cette heure-là. Le pire, c'est qu'ils n'ont même pas l'air de s'en cacher.  
-Parce qu'on cache notre opposition à Voldemort nous ?  
-C'est marrant. » Remarqua Sirius après quelques secondes d'observation. « Quand nous on sort de l'Ordre, eux ils rentrent de chez le Mage… »

Les futurs Mangemorts s'approchaient de plus en plus. Ils allaient bientôt les dépasser. Clare et Sirius ne bougeaient pas. Ils attendaient de les croiser, de pouvoir les observer de près, obéissant à la curiosité qui les rongeait. Ils voulaient savoir à qui ils s'opposaient, les identifier, les toiser, déclarer la guerre, même tacitement par une rencontre spontanée dans ce grand hall de l'école.  
Le regard de Sirius tomba sur Listerdale. Il ne pouvait plus la regarder depuis quelques semaines sans éprouver une certaine admiration pour son rôle dans la lutte, et son incroyable beauté. Ce soir-là, elle était habillée avec des vêtements Moldus. C'était suffisamment exceptionnel pour que le jeune homme le remarque. Ses vêtements faisaient ressortir la finesse de sa taille et le mat de sa peau. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient derrière elle dans des mouvements souples. Elle avait une démarche tout aussi légère, si naturelle, si élégante. Black la regardait donc quand il vit qu'elle tenait la main de Lucius Malefoy, qui se tenait près d'elle. Tout d'un coup, il ne pensa plus à Voldemort, plus à ce qui les menait tous dans ce hall, ce jour-là, à cette heure-ci, il pensa simplement, à juste titre d'ailleurs, que s'opérait visiblement un rapprochement entre les deux Serpentards, sans qu'il puisse d'ailleurs le qualifier, et que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Que ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

Remedios et Malefoy s'avançaient. Ils étaient maintenant au niveau des Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Black ne réfléchit pas vraiment quand il lança un petit sort d'entrave. Un sortilège de rien du tout particulièrement efficace. Malefoy, lâchant la main de Remedios, s'étala de tout son long, devant l'escalier, sur les grosses pierres du hall. Ses amis s'empressèrent pour l'aider à se relever.

Le premier geste de Remedios Listerdale fut de se retourner vers Black. Elle le fusilla du regard, pas dupe de la soudaine maladresse de son ami. Les autres ne semblaient pas avoir fait un rapprochement entre le déséquilibre du Serpentard et le Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, Malefoy était en train de se relever. Dès qu'il put, il récupéra la main de Listerdale dans la sienne. Celle-ci, ostensiblement, serra sa main, et lui emboîta le pas, laissant derrière elle, un Sirius un peu perdu.

-« Sirius ?  
-Mm…  
-Sirius ?  
-Oui ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement énervé.  
Clare ne s'y attarda pas.  
-« Sirius, est-ce que le fait que Malefoy soit tombé si inopinément devant nous a un quelconque lien avec toi ?

-Parce que je ne sais pas trop si c'était le moment de faire un truc aussi idiot, si je peux me permettre.

-Ok, j'insiste pas.  
-Tu as raison.  
-Sur quoi ?  
-C'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber. Et je sais que c'était complètement idiot, et pas du tout à propos. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » Dit-il enfin comme pour s'excuser.

Ils marchèrent sans un mot jusqu'à l'intersection entre les salles communes de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, le coin du couple.

-« Je suis désolé, Clare, je ne suis pas très drôle, et pas très bavard ce soir. Je dois être fatigué.  
-Sirius Black fatigué ? Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il l'avoue !  
-Et puis, ça m'a agacé qu'on croise les autres dans le hall. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent franchement ? Est-ce qu'ils ont ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de bon sens ? Comment peut-on apporter ce soutien à Voldemort quand on se prétend sorcier ? Ca me dépasse tout ça…  
-Et c'est à moi que tu poses la question ? »

Clare prit dans ses bras le jeune homme pendant quelques secondes avant d'aller rejoindre sa salle commune.  
Sirius, quant à lui, prit le chemin opposé, vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il aurait voulu ne penser à rien en parcourant rapidement les couloirs, mais sa tête n'en finissait pas de rabâcher les mêmes choses. Il ne s'expliquait pas sa réaction dans le hall. Il était certain que celle-ci n'était pas seulement motivée par le mépris que Black portait aux Mangemorts ou aux élèves Mangemorts.  
Avant d'en arriver à une conclusion qui l'affolait, il chassa cette discussion de sa tête sans autre ménagement et pensa à son devoir de métamorphose : la date limite était pour le lendemain, et il n'y avait pas encore touché. Comme il répugnait à se lever tôt le matin, il entreprit, une fois franchit le tableau de la grosse dame, de se lancer avec lyrisme sur une étude relative à la falsification de documents administratifs moldus, sujet par ailleurs extrêmement intéressant et utile pour tous les sorciers.

Consécutivement, c'est avec une difficulté toute particulière que Sirius se leva le lendemain matin, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi la semaine n'était divisée qu'en deux jours pour le temps libre, et cinq pour le travail. Il rechignait d'autant plus à se lever que la journée de cours était très longue, et que le moment de la réunion chez Madame Cyprée Stevens, le soir même, n'arriverait qu'après de longues heures de labeur.

C'est donc le pas traînant qu'il se rendit au cours de Monsieur Bonnard. Celui-ci les abreuvait de détails sur l'influence de la magie dans la conduite de la Révolution française de 1791 à 1795.

Dans l'après-midi, Sirius dut quitter ses amis pour rejoindre la salle de Métamorphose appliquée. Etrangement, il était le premier arrivé. Il était suivi de peu par Farfadelle Dentry. Remedios Listerdale entra ensuite. Toujours aussi étrangement, celle-ci s'installa à côté du Gryffondor, visiblement surpris par l'initiative.

-« Remedios ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-J'ai cours, je te signale. »

Les Poufsouffle firent ensuite leur entrée. Hilares, ils finissaient de se raconter une anecdote désopilante dont le héros était l'un de leur deuxième année. Ils s'assirent devant en ne lançant à l'assemblée qu'un bref bonjour et quelques sourires.

-« Black, il s'est passé quoi au juste hier soir ? Quand on vous a croisé dans le hall hier soir ?  
-Il ne s'est rien passé. C'est juste que j'aime pas Malefoy. Il m'agace. » Dit Sirius en ne cachant pas le fait qu'il avait eu un rôle dans leur rencontre de la veille au soir.  
-Et c'était vraiment le moment de risquer une confrontation ?  
-J'aurais pu m'en passer, je sais. »

Listerdale, satisfaite, n'insista pas. Monsieur Thornford entra, et commença tout de suite en demandant à ses élèves de constituer des groupes de deux. Sans surprise, Remedios se retrouva avec Sirius pour métamorphoser des chauves-souris en colombes.

Sirius avait de la peine à se concentrer sur cette métamorphose qui pourtant n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Ce n'est pas à lui, un animagus, qu'on coincerait sur un sujet de métamorphose.  
Pourtant, vraiment, ce jour-là, il n'était bon à rien. Listerdale était, quant à elle, très attentive, et Black était bien obligé de le constater. Elle tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main, et murmurait les formules magiques avec conviction. Le jeune homme la regardait travailler sans toutefois y faire attention. Jusqu'au moment où son regard fut attiré par la main de la Serpentarde. A partir de cet instant-là, il ne pouvait rien faire, ne pouvait plus penser. Tout simplement parce qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres.  
Il vit que Listerdale commençait à s'énerver. C'est ce qui le décida à parler avec elle d'autre chose que de chauves-souris ou de colombes.

-« Est-ce que t'es avec Malefoy ?  
-Ca dépend. Ca veut dire quoi 'être avec Malefoy' ? Si ça veut dire qu'en ce moment il est près de moi, la réponse est non. Si ça veut dire que dans la vie en général je suis proche de Lucius, la réponse est oui. Mais tu le sais très bien. Si ça veut dire que lui et moi sommes en couple ou quelque chose comme ça, ça ne te regarde pas l'ombre d'une seconde. » Répondit-elle d'un ton sec. « En fait, je préférerais que tu t'intéresses plus à ces pauvres colombes qu'à Lucius et moi. »

Mais Sirius n'était pas convaincu.  
-« Meme, je t'en prie, réponds-moi.  
-Non, Sirius. Et même si c'était vrai, ça n'a pas d'importance. Toi et moi savons très bien que nous sommes occupés à des choses autrement plus essentielles cette année. Et tais-toi, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une retenue ce soir, je ne suis pas libre. »

A cette remarque, Black faillit désobéir. De cette manière, il l'empêchait de rejoindre ses amis au mieux et Malefoy au pire. Cependant, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Clare assurer seule la formation. Il se tut donc. En attendant patiemment la fin du cours. Pas plus concentré sur les chauves-souris et les colombes.

Enfin, il put rejoindre ses trois amis, rendit son devoir sur la falsification des documents administratifs moldus savamment concocté à peine quelques heures plus tôt dans la nuit. Et bientôt, le temps libre du soir arriva.  
Certes des devoirs s'accumulaient sur sa table dans la tour de Gryffondor, mais il ne se laissait pas abattre, à l'instar de ses amis, par la pile qui ne cessait de croître au fur et à mesure des journées. Malgré le contexte préoccupant, il ne fallait pas avoir ses Aspics +5 pour comprendre que les Professeurs ne voulaient pas que leurs étudiants oublient que la fin de cette année était sanctionnée par un examen particulièrement difficile.  
Sirius et James entreprirent donc de s'attaquer à cette pile monumentale. En temps normal, il aurait fallu moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, à ses deux brillants élèves pour venir à bout des deux tiers de choses à faire.  
Cependant, les temps normaux étaient tout à fait résolus, lorsque Sirius se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à avancer. Il était inutile de nier qu'il ne faisait que penser à Remedios Listerdale, son visage impassible, tout ce qui faisait d'elle une personne qui sortait du commun, sa jolie main tenant sa baguette, sa jolie main tenant celle de Malefoy.  
James, quant à lui, hormis quelques coups d'œil dans la salle pour commenter ce qu'il s'y passait, essayait de revenir sur la théorie de la potion de rajeunissement, avec d'ailleurs un certain succès. Il était assez fier de lui, pour ne pas changer, et, tout en continuant ces commentaires, grattaient rapidement son parchemin avec sa plume. A côté de lui, Black regardait le plafond, et semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à revenir sur quoi il travaillait.

-« Patmol ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda enfin James après avoir constaté que les autres élèves de Gryffondor présents se tenaient à bonne distance.  
-« Rien.  
-Vas-y, prends-moi pour un con. Je vois bien que t'es pas comme d'habitude. Normalement, à l'heure qu'il est, tu aurais déjà fini ce devoir de sortilège et tu serais aller rejoindre Remus ou Peter pour discuter. Et aujourd'hui, t'as vraiment l'air ailleurs. Et pas besoin d'avoir été élevé avec toi depuis l'âge de 11 ans pour faire cette déduction ! »

A l'évocation de tout ce temps passé avec James, Sirius sourit, sans savoir quoi lui répondre.  
James demanda alors de nouveau :  
-« C'est vrai que depuis le début de l'année, je ne peux que le constater, tu as beaucoup changé. Mais aujourd'hui, je te trouve particulièrement ailleurs. Et j'avoue, ça m'angoisse. Alors s'il te plait, parle-moi !  
-Je te parlerai volontiers James… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.  
-Il y a quelque chose qui t'embête ? Ca a un lien avec Voldemort ? Avec l'Ordre ?  
-Non, je ne crois pas. Enfin pas plus que d'habitude.  
-Tu penses à ton père ? A ta famille ?  
-C'est vrai que ça pourrait. Tu sais, j'y pense de moins en moins. En fait, je me suis rendu compte, avec soulagement, que le lien s'était rompu entre moi et les Black bien avant la mort de mon père. C'est vrai que c'est grâce à eux si je suis en train de te parler en ce moment, et c'est aussi quelque part grâce à eux que je prends position dans cette guerre, mais ils ne sont pas des références morales, sentimentales. Ils ont perdu ce statut-là très tôt. Alors si on réfléchit, j'ai perdu mon père bien avant sa mort. Comme j'ai déjà perdu ma mère et mon frère. Tu comprends ?  
-Je comprends. J'espère que j'aurais été capable de penser ça dans les mêmes circonstances.  
-Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir beaucoup parlé de tout ça avec vous.  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être, on comprend très bien que tu n'ais pas forcément envie de nous parler. »

Quelques secondes de silence s'installèrent. Et James reprit.  
-« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'embêtes en ce moment si ce n'est ni tes parents, ni l'Ordre ?

-Tu t'en veux de quelque chose ?  
-Non. Pas spécialement.  
-Tu as peur de quelque chose ?  
-Comme d'habitude : de tout. »

James était à court d'idées lorsqu'il aperçut près de la cheminée Lily Evans. Tout lui parut alors logique.

-« Tu es amoureux ?  
-Oui. »

Le premier étonné par la réponse était son auteur. Il avait refusé de réfléchir à la question jusqu'à présent. Quand James lui avait posé la question, il n'avait pas pensé. Il s'était juste conformé à l'évidence.  
Son ami, quant à lui, ne paraissait absolument pas surpris.

-« Sirius, tu as un problème.  
-Sans blague. » Dit le jeune homme d'un ton désabusé.  
-« Parce qu'il ne s'agit certainement pas de Clare Dame. »

Sirius se serait attendu à tout, même en prenant en compte le facteur, décisif, selon lequel il connaissait bien James, et depuis longtemps, sauf à cette observation cinglante.

-« Quoi ? » Put-il juste articuler.  
-« Arrête de faire l'étonné. C'est évident. Clare et toi, vous vous entendez bien, mais c'est tout. Ca se voit que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle et qu'elle ne l'est pas de toi.  
-Hein ? Depuis quand t'es devenu un conseiller matrimonial ? »

James ne s'attarda pas sur la réplique de son ami. Il savait très bien que le ton ironique qu'il avait employé n'était qu'une défense malhabile contre ce qui lui-même pouvait ressentir.

-« Sirius Black, je ne te dirais pas ce que tu dois faire, ou ce que tu ne dois pas faire, je ne te demande pas non plus qui est l'heureuse, ou l'heureux, élu(e), ceci ne regarde que toi. Mais fais attention, au cas où tu t'en serais pas rendu compte, ce qui m'étonnerait pas de toi, ça t'obsède. Et ça va te rendre malheureux… Si c'est pas déjà fait d'ailleurs…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse ?  
-C'est à toi de voir, je ne peux pas t'aider. N'oublie pas, quand même, que je suis là. Si t'as envie de parler, tu sais où me trouver ? Le lit à côté du tien dans le dortoir.  
-Ah, c'est toi qui es dans ce lit ? Ca alors, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ! »  
Le sarcasme fit sourire James.

Quelques temps plus tard, Clare Dame et Sirius Black étaient de nouveau devant chez Madame Cyprée Stevens, à Pré-Au-Lard. Ils n'avaient pas échangé beaucoup de mots en arrivant, tous les deux pensant à autre chose. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas en froid, vu comment Sirius avait enlacé Clare en la retrouvant dans Poudlard.  
Arrivés chez Madame Stevens, ils retrouvèrent tout leur dynamisme.

-« Bonjour tout le monde ! » Lança Clare en entrant dans la grande salle.  
-« Salut ! » Répondit la salle.  
-« Sans transition, » enchaîna Black, « aujourd'hui nous allons nous exercer à un sort très difficile, mais très utile, j'ai bien sûr nommé, le sort d'oubliette. »

Les membres de l'Ordre se retournèrent sur leurs voisins pour échanger des commentaires. Enfin, un jeune homme demanda si cela n'était pas trop dangereux.

-« C'est justement parce que c'est dangereux qu'il faut que vous soyez au point pour l'utiliser. » Répondit Clare. « Nous allons revoir avec vous le sort, et comment bien le pratiquer. Vous savez en effet tous les conséquences désastreuses qu'il peut avoir s'il est mal fait. Or, il est plus que probable que vous aurez à l'utiliser de nombreuses fois si un duel vous oppose à un Mangemort à proximité de Moldus. Il faut donc que vous puissiez faire oublier ces évènements aux non sorciers. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour remotiver les troupes malgré la difficulté avérée du sort. Pour s'entraîner, ils utilisèrent des sortes de robots, dont les réactions étaient similaires aux réactions humaines.  
Au bout de quelques instants, l'ensemble de la petite équipe maîtrisait à peu près le sort. Clare et Sirius insistèrent pour que tous s'entraînent de nouveau une fois revenus chez eux, saluèrent, goutèrent de nouveau aux petits cookies extraordinaires de Madame Stevens et sortirent rejoindre leur école.

-« Clare, il faudrait que je te parle.  
-Moi aussi.  
-Ah bon ? T'as une minute maintenant ? » Demanda Sirius quand ils furent entrés dans le couloir de Poudlard où débouchait le souterrain.  
-« Allons-y pour maintenant. Voilà. Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, mon petit Gryffondor ?  
-Oui. Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Clare.  
-Mais on s'aime plus comme des amis, tu n'es pas d'accord ?  
-Je rêve là, ou pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis en train de me faire plaquer en beauté ?  
-Sirius ! Ne me rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne sont.  
-Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu as raison. On est fait pour être ami.  
-On ne sera jamais amoureux. C'est dommage, j'aurais voulu. »

Sirius acquiesça de la tête en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il sentait un grand poids le quitter.  
Il remarquait maintenant que jusque là il s'était menti : Clare était jolie, sympathique, drôle, n'était pas de Gryffondor mais d'une maison amie, elle avait tout pour elle, mais pour qu'ils soient heureux ensembles cela ne suffisait pas. Pourtant tout aurait pu être tellement simple.  
Sirius commençait à se demander si quelque chose dans sa vie, hormis l'amitié qui le liait aux Maraudeurs, avait déjà été simple. Alors un peu plus un peu moins…

-« Dire que je viens de me faire balancer par une fille… » Dit Sirius en rigolant, quand il raccompagna Clare vers la maison Poufsouffle.  
-« Eh ! Toi aussi tu m'as balancé ! » S'offusqua Clare.  
Elle reprit quelques pas plus tard :  
-« Promets moi un truc, Sirius.  
-Oui ?  
-Je veux qu'on soit ami le plus longtemps possible.  
-C'est marrant, j'allais te le proposer.  
-Décidément, on se ressemble trop pour tomber amoureux. » Conclua Clare pour elle-même. Sirius avait entendu, et ne pouvait que confirmer.  
Arrivés à Poufsouffle, Clare le laissa dans le couloir.

Il était maintenant seul, confronté à lui-même, dans ce couloir obscur. Il n'avait fallu qu'une journée pour que ce qui lui voilait les yeux et le cœur, tombe. Il avait utilisé Clare pour cacher ce qui ce soir-là explosait.

Remedios Listerdale, la populaire Serpentarde, lui plaisait.

Son intelligence, son écoute, sa beauté, en faisait une personne si exceptionnelle que Black ne comprenait plus pourquoi il n'en était pas arrivé à cette conclusion-là beaucoup plus tôt. Il avait fallu l'intervention d'un tiers, Jordan, et son commentaire objectif, pour que Sirius la voit comme un être humain à part entière. Jusque là, elle n'était qu'un symbole, une entité presque irréelle : elle était de la maison ennemie, et à ce titre, et à ce titre seulement, il la détestait.

Puis, était venu le moment de la découverte de la personnalité de la belle brune : une personne décidée, indépendante. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne la voyait toujours pas comme une fille. Comme une amie, peut-être, mais pas comme quelqu'un qui pouvait l'attirer.

L'instant où Jordan s'était intéressé à la beauté de Remedios avait tout libéré. Sirius s'était accordé, à partir de ce moment-là, le droit d'observer, avec admiration, une Serpentarde. Les préjugés qu'il avait sur les verts et argents étaient jusque là trop forts. Sirius pensait d'abord qu'il éprouvait une certaine attirance pour elle, mais qui n'était motivée que par l'incroyable beauté de Remedios, référence objective. Ce soir-là, il s'avouait enfin la liaison à établir entre sa personnalité, et l'attirance qu'il éprouvait. Ce n'était plus son apparence qui importait, mais bien ce qu'elle dégageait, ce qu'elle était.

Toutefois, ce soir-là, il se rendait compte que Remedios l'avait intéressé bien avant que Jordan ne s'immisce dans l'histoire. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa cérémonie de répartition. Il était passé parmi les premiers. Le Choixpeau magique avait pris acte du fait que Sirius insistait pour ne pas rentrer à Serpentard, lui avait confirmé la pertinence de son choix, et l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor, au grand soulagement du concerné. Juste avant que Remus ne passe, il se souvenait parfaitement d'une jolie brunette, dont on voyait déjà qu'elle savait ce qu'elle ferait de sa vie. Quand il l'avait aperçue, il avait pensé qu'il adorerait lui parler, qu'il adorerait être son ami. Mais le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard, sous les vivas des élèves de la maison, et Sirius avait oublié sa première impression. Plus tard, Remedios Listerdale n'était rien d'autre que la fille célèbre de Serpentard, l'amie de Rogue et de Malefoy.  
Il ne reconnaissait qu'aujourd'hui qu'il avait adoré la première retenue que Monsieur Thornford leur avait infligée. Une séance d'échanges virulents de bocaux dont il se souvenait encore avec le sourire. Il reconnaissait aussi que tous les moments, en retenue ou non, qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, il avait adoré : il se sentait bien, serein, en confiance, utile. L'invitation au bal du jour de l'an n'avait pas été faite par hasard : il était évident qu'elle lui plaisait déjà.  
Remedios était aussi d'un soutien considérable dans cette période trouble de l'histoire sorcière : elle l'avait aidé dans la lutte. Elle l'avait aussi aidé quand Gaderon Black était mort.  
Sirius se dit ensuite que la veille, dans le hall, le sort d'entrave qu'il avait lancé à Lucius Malefoy n'était motivé que par un seul facteur : il trouvait insupportable l'idée que Remedios Listerdale pouvait être attirée par d'autres, et que d'autres pouvaient s'intéresser à elle. C'était tout simplement inconcevable.

Si Remedios l'avait aidé pendant une période, Sirius ne pouvait que constater, ce soir-là, que les choses avaient changé : désormais, sa relation avec elle, ne l'améliorerait pas, mais au contraire, l'enfoncerait. Il en était persuadé. Il commençait même à souffrir. Il voulait la voir, la toucher, lui parler.

Sirius Black, qui finissait une des plus importantes introspections qu'il ait mené de sa vie et arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame, savait qu'il s'était tout avoué, que les choses étaient claires, qu'il avait été enfin honnête avec lui-même. Sans savoir s'il assumerait ces choses au point d'en parler à la principale intéressée et s'il se passerait un jour quelque chose, il sentait déjà un poids extraordinairement lourd sur son cœur.

-« Eh merde. » Dit-il enfin en s'allongeant dans son lit.


	11. Chapter 11

Juste deux mots sur les titres de chapitre : Noir Désir pour le chapitre 10, et cette fois-ci... Brassens pour le chapitre 11.

Chapitre 11  
Eux qu'on retouve au soir, désarmés incertains

Quelques jours après, le poids que Sirius sentait depuis ce fameux soir où Clare Dame l'avait laissé seul, alors même que cela n'avait aucun lien avec la Poufsouffle, ne l'avait pas quitté. Il avait décidé de ne pas réagir.

Tant pis, il se résignait à l'idée de vivre avec ce poids.

Il parvenait même à se convaincre que c'était sans importance, que de toute façon, ce n'était pas en ce moment qu'il pourrait être parfaitement heureux. Alors un peu plus, ou un peu moins… Il n'entreprenait rien, il n'attendait rien. Ses priorités étaient bien ailleurs : l'Ordre prenait toujours une grande partie de son temps libre, et son esprit, comme ceux de ses amis, était sans cesse tourné vers Voldemort, et la bataille qu'il sentait approcher de plus en plus.

Avec James, Remus, et Peter, il ne parlait d'ailleurs plus que de ça.

-« Pourquoi y a-t-il des Mangemorts ? Comment des gens, comme nous, croient que Voldemort a raison. Je crois que je ne m'expliquerais jamais ça. » Demanda Sirius en entrant dans la salle commune vide de Gryffondor, à une heure avancée de la soirée.  
-« Aucune idée. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont déjà déséquilibrés… » Suggéra Peter.  
-« Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que les Mangemorts sont tout aussi équilibrés ou déséquilibrés que nous. C'est ça qui les rend encore plus effrayants. Tout le monde pourrait devenir Mangemort… Même nous, en fait. » S'exclama Remus.  
-« Je suis assez d'accord. » Acquiesça Sirius.  
-« On aurait pu être Mangemort ? Ok, mais alors pourquoi n'en sommes nous pas ? » Demanda James.  
-« Question d'éducation, ou de caractère… » Répondit Remus. « Voire les deux.  
-C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas vraiment surprenant que des vieilles familles comme les Black –rien de personnel, Sirius– ou comme les Malefoy aient une prédisposition à croire en Voldemort. Avec toutes ces histoires de domination, d'anéantissement des gens qui sont pas d'accord, ou des Moldus.  
-Il y va de leur intérêt propre dans ces cas-là.  
-Ca veut dire que soutenir Voldemort n'est pas une conviction, mais juste un intérêt, parce qu'ils ont à y gagner ?  
-Ca doit être un peu des deux, j'imagine.  
-Peut-être que ce sont des gens convaincus par l'idée que tout doit être hiérarchisé. La conséquence, c'est que ceux qui sont en haut doivent pouvoir écraser ceux qui sont en bas.  
-Et ceux du bas, c'est d'une part leurs opposants…  
-Et d'autre part, ceux qu'ils ne connaissent pas. L'étranger. Celui dont on se méfie. En l'occurrence le Moldu.  
-Il n'y pas de neutre dans cette histoire ?  
-Impossible. La personne neutre, elle s'oppose.  
-Sur ces bonnes paroles, mes chers amis, une douce, mais trop courte nuit m'attend, et je ne voudrais pas trop la faire languir. » Conclut James en se relevant du canapé tellement moelleux qu'il allait avaler le jeune homme.

Les trois autres le suivirent. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, ils dormaient tous à l'unisson d'un sommeil lourd.

Le nez dans son oreiller, la couette qui lui recouvrait la tête, les rideaux du lit à baldaquin tirés, Sirius sentit quelque chose vibrer. Ce devait être son réveil sorcier. Il s'apprêtait à sortir sa main de sous sa couette pour éteindre la vibration impromptue lorsqu'il se souvint que son réveil sorcier ne vibrait pas.  
Il parlait.  
Avec une voix charmante d'ailleurs, et des mots polis qui n'incitaient pas à se lever. Mais quand on tardait trop, la voix charmante devenait monstrueuse et il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant que le réveil ne pousse un larsen insupportable. Sirius venait consécutivement de se rendre compte que la vibration ressentie n'était pas du fait d'un quelconque réveil. Il entreprit de la localiser avant de se lancer dans de grandes actions inconsidérées, qui l'obligeraient à soulever sa couette. La vibration venait sans nul doute possible de son poignet.

Son poignet ?

Depuis quand son poignet vibrait ?

Sirius réfléchissait mais il éprouvait une grande difficulté à raisonner.  
A priori, ce n'était pas son poignet lui-même qui vibrait. Mais peut-être quelque chose qui était sur son poignet…  
La montre de l'Ordre ! Ca ne pouvait être que cela.  
Aussitôt, il bondit hors de son lit manquant de déchirer les rideaux. Il ne prit pas même le temps de s'apercevoir que ces trois amis faisait de même au même instant. Il regarda avec impatience et crainte ce que l'Ordre avait à lui apprendre au plein milieu de la nuit.

« Mobilisation de tous les Membres. Grande Salle. Poudlard. »

James, Remus, et Peter, sans un mot s'étaient levés et s'habillaient en quatrième vitesse. Sirius les suivit. Quelques minutes plus tard, en ayant couru à perdre haleine dans les couloirs jusqu'à la grande salle, les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans, Clare Dame, Matheo Decoca, Tristan Spencer, Victoria Shane, Farfadelle Dentry, George Bastold, Denis Johnston, Zachary Zagreb, Lena Langrova, les Professeurs de Poudlard, et Firus Lonroth, l'Auror, se retrouvèrent. Il ne manquait que Dumbledore.

Quand il vit les derniers entrer en courant dans la grande salle, Firus leur annonça la nouvelle que tout le monde s'attendait à connaître un jour où l'autre, mais que tous voulait entendre le plus tard possible :

-« Je n'ai que quelques minutes pour vous expliquer, alors je vais faire très court : tout à l'heure, vers une heure du matin, de nombreux groupes de Mangemorts ont attaqué de petits villages, partout dans le monde. Leur cible en Grande Bretagne est une région d'Ecosse. Le but est simple, c'est le même que celui de Londres : annoncer aux Moldus la venue de Voldemort. Ils tuent tout ce qu'il trouve et incendient le reste. Nous n'avons été prévenu qu'une heure plus tard, les dégâts sont donc déjà assez importants. J'étais là-bas tout à l'heure, c'est vraiment dur. Je comprendrais donc que certains d'entre vous ne souhaitent pas m'accompagner. Cependant, nous faisons appel à toutes les bonnes volontés de l'Ordre. Tout à l'heure nous n'étions que les Membres de permanence, et les Mangemorts étaient vraiment trop nombreux pour nous. Je vais être clair : si vous venez, vous le regretterez probablement, mais on a vraiment besoin de tout le monde, voire plus encore.  
-Comment peut-on rejoindre le lieu du combat ? » Demanda d'une voix forte et convaincue Sirius.  
-« J'ai là un Portoloin qui nous mènera à proximité. »

Sirius, James, Remus, Peter rejoignirent immédiatement Firus, aussitôt suivi par l'ensemble des Professeurs, ainsi que des élèves, fermement décidés à aider l'Ordre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius entrevoyait dans l'obscurité de petits murets de pierre, une grande lande couverte de bruyère, sentit une petite pluie fine s'abattre sur sa cape.

-« Lumos maximus » S'écria Firus.  
Une forte lumière les éclaira tous. Personne n'en menait très large, pas même McGonagall, qui très, digne, écoutait avec attention l'Auror.

Un autre groupe était à proximité, puis un autre apparut, puis un troisième. Très vite, les groupes furent mélangés, la stratégie enseignée : eux entreraient les premiers par le sud du village. Ce n'était pas le seul attaqué, mais il était important, stratégiquement de commencer par là. Ils seraient chargés de repousser les Mangemorts vers le nord, où d'autres groupes de Membres les rejoindraient pour les encercler.

Simple, et efficace, pensa Sirius.

Armés de leurs baguettes et de leur bonne volonté, les Membres de l'Ordre s'avancèrent à pas rapides vers le lieu du combat. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient déjà entendre des hurlements, des lumières vives laissaient deviner le feu qui dévorait une partie des habitations. Sirius, accompagné d'une partie du groupe de Poudlard, s'avançaient toujours plus rapidement. Les hurlements résonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Il ne réfléchissait plus aux risques qu'il était susceptible de prendre. Il n'entendait que ces hurlements et les gens qu'il fallait aider coûte que coûte.  
Enfin, ils dépassaient les premières maisons. Et les premiers Mangemorts.

Sirius s'élança vers le premier d'entre eux, les autres Membres de l'Ordre sur les talons. Surpris, le Mangemort en question eut à peine le temps de voir que le jeune homme lui était manifestement hostile. Il transplana instantanément, laissant un Sirius sur sa faim.

-« C'est pas du jeu. » Dit-il.

Mais il n'y avait personne pour l'écouter. Déjà, tous les Membres, que l'on distinguait à la lueur des flammes les petits groupes, tentaient de repousser l'attaque et d'en minimiser les conséquences, même si une grande partie du mal était déjà faite.

Fermement décidé à sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être, Sirius rejoignit les Membres de l'Ordre qui combattaient maintenant en rang serré contre des Mangemorts, visiblement en grand nombre. Cette fois-ci Voldemort n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Il savait depuis Londres qu'il devrait combattre les forces opposantes, et comptaient bien ne pas se laisser surprendre par elles.  
Les Membres, en nombre inférieur, formaient donc une ligne, face aux Mangemorts.

Les sorts fusaient des deux côtés, sans que l'on sache qui pouvait l'emporter. La protection de l'Ordre était très efficace, mais ils avaient toutes les peines du monde à les faire reculer. Il était indéniable que les groupes de travail constitués par l'Ordre n'avaient pas été inutiles. Sirius d'ailleurs se sentait beaucoup plus en confiance, variant les sorts et les tactiques, face à un adversaire incontestablement redoutable.

La ligne formée par les Membres, pourtant, se détendait de plus en plus. Et assez rapidement, il n'y eut plus que quelques uns, disséminés, face aux Mangemorts.

-« Expelliarmus. » Hurla Sirius pour la énième fois depuis son arrivée sur les lieux.

Le Mangemort concerné ne quitta pas son sourire, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il avait gardé sa baguette à la main, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sirius, pendant ce temps, doutait de l'efficacité de ce sort.

-« Ecartus ! » Hurla encore Sirius.

Le Mangemort, au lieu de se retrouver propulsé quelques mètres plus loin, s'écarta à peine de quelques centimètres de l'endroit où il se tenait. Sirius, pendant ce temps, doutait toujours de sa capacité à repousser une attaque. Il eut juste le temps de murmurer un sort de protection avant qu'un jet vert émanant de la baguette de son adversaire ne se dirige dangereusement vers lui.

Sentant qu'il avait à faire à plus fort que lui, Sirius tenta tout de même d'accabler le Mangemort de tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Mais le sourire ne quittait pas son visage blanc, au grand désespoir du jeune homme qui se trouvait alors, et il s'en rendait compte, en bien dangereuse posture.

-« Sirius ! » Entendit-il derrière lui. C'était la voix de James, sans doute possible. Trois filets de lumière convergèrent vers son adversaire, qui très vite, se trouva dans l'incapacité de bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de pied.

Sirius, quant à lui, n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre qui étaient ceux qui l'avait tiré de ce mauvais pas. James, Peter, et Remus accoururent vers lui.  
-« Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !  
-T'as pas entendu le signal du repli ou quoi ?  
-Oh merde…  
-Oh, alors ça, ça ne sent pas bon…  
-Mais alors pas bon du tout… »

Les Maraudeurs, à moitié cachés par l'obscurité, venaient de se rendre compte que leur position restait extrêmement précaire. Ils étaient entourés de Mangemorts, qui, a priori, ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de la présence des jeunes sorciers. Il n'était pas besoin de réfléchir pendant des lustres pour comprendre que dans les plus brefs délais, les partisans du Mage noir auraient tôt fait de les trouver et de ne faire qu'une bouchée d'eux.

Le plus discrètement possible, les quatre Maraudeurs se faufilèrent dans un passage à proximité qui avait le précieux avantage d'être particulièrement obscur.  
De là, ils avisèrent une petite cabane, au fond d'un jardin.  
Ils pensèrent, sans avoir besoin de se concerter, que ça leur permettrait de se cacher, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, pour trouver la manière de rejoindre les autres Membres.

Effectivement, ils poussèrent la porte en bois, et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

-« Lumos ». Une faible lumière s'échappa de la baguette de Peter.  
-« Regardez, il y a une trappe ! » S'exclama James en pointant du doigt le sol.  
Aussitôt, ils ouvrirent la susmentionnée trappe, et s'y engouffrèrent. Une fois en bas, ils prirent le soin par un « accio » bien inspiré de déplacer la table de la cabane sur la trappe.

-« Lumos ! » Dit encore Peter.  
Leurs yeux mirent de nouveau quelques secondes à s'accoutumer à la lumière de la baguette. James le premier distingua des formes dans un coin de la cave dans laquelle ils avaient attérie.  
Peter et sa baguette luminescente s'approchèrent aussi.

Dans le coin de cette cave, se tenaient deux femmes, quatre enfants, et un homme.

-« N'ayez pas peur. » Dit tout de suite Sirius qui suivait James de près.

« N'ayez pas peur » ? Facile à dire pour un sorcier, baguette à la main, devant des Moldus pétrifiés. Parce que c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient ces sept personnes au fond de la cave : pétrifiés. En même temps, rien de surprenant vu ce qui les avait amené à ce cacher dans cet endroit.  
Etrangement, ils n'entendaient plus aucun bruit de l'extérieur, si ce n'est ce crépitement inquiétant qui finissait de dévorer de flammes quelques habitations.

C'est donc dans un chuchotement, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Mangemorts qui s'approcheraient trop de la cabane que la conversation s'engagea. Ou plutôt, les sorciers entreprirent de se présenter à leurs hôtes.

-« Nous ne vous voulons absolument aucun mal ». Dit Peter d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, surenchérissant ainsi l'affirmation de Sirius.  
-« Qui… Qui êtes vous ? » Murmura l'une des femmes, visiblement peu convaincue.

La question était tout à fait pertinente. Et les Maraudeurs ne savaient comment y répondre. Fallait-il tout de suite leur annoncer que le monde était envahi de sorciers ? Que dans ces sorciers, il y avait des gentils et des méchants ? Ou fallait-il plutôt tout cacher ? La dernière possibilité était, étant donné le contexte, difficilement réalisable.

-« Nous sommes sorciers. » Avoua Remus.

La réaction des Moldus fut immédiate. Ils se replièrent un peu plus dans le fond de la cave.

-« Nous sommes sorciers, mais ce n'est pas nous qui vous avons attaqué ! Nous sommes justement là pour essayer de les repousser. » Ajouta Remus.

S'ensuivit une longue explication de la guerre que se livrait les sorciers entre eux, et qui, à partir de cette nuit, impliquait aussi des Moldus. Les Maraudeurs, en expliquant cela, savaient parfaitement que très probablement ces sept personnes, adultes comme enfants, subiraient un « oubliette », et qu'en conséquence, ils oublieraient leur conversation. Sirius n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais cela le révoltait. Il aurait voulu que Moldus comme Sorciers, tous se liguent contre Voldemort, même si cela était dangereux.

Les Moldus de la cave, eux, quelque peu rassurés par les paroles des jeunes garçons sur leurs intentions en entrant dans la cabane, entreprirent de raconter le début de l'attaque.

-« Moi, c'est Meredith Funk, » dit l'une des femmes. « J'habite dans la maison à l'entrée de la ruelle. On discutait avec Colleen et Matthew, lorsqu'on a commencé à entendre de longs hurlements. On a voulu évidement se précipiter pour venir au secours des personnes qui hurlaient… »

Meredith ne put réprimer un frisson à l'évocation de ce souvenir si proche.

-« On a juste eu le temps de voir la vieille Madame Fischer tomber. » Continua la deuxième femme, Colleen. « Quelqu'un, vêtu d'une grande cape noire, venait de faire je ne sais pas quoi, en tout cas, Madame Fischer était par terre, inerte…  
-Lorsqu'on l'a vue tomber, et sans se douter que tout cela nous dépassait totalement, on a voulu aller voir s'il était possible d'aider quelqu'un. » Poursuivit Matthew. « Avant, avec Colleen et Meredith, on voulait mettre les enfants, qui s'étaient réveillés, en sécurité.  
-« On essayait de rassurer les enfants, que leurs parents ne risquaient rien, que de toute façon, ils pouvaient avoir confiance, et se rendormir. » Ajouta Colleen. « Lorsqu'on a voulu ressortir…  
-Une jeune-femme nous en a empêché. » Dit Matthew.  
-« La jeune-femme nous a dit qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur d'elle.  
-Difficile à croire, mais on n'avait pas trop le choix.  
-Elle était très rassurante, elle nous a dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sortir, qu'il fallait nous mettre en sécurité.  
-Elle a demandé si on connaissait un endroit où se cacher, pour s'y rendre dès maintenant.  
-Elle était tellement calme qu'elle inspirait d'office confiance… » Dit plus pour elle-même Colleen.  
-« Une fille totalement impassible. » Surenchérit Matthew.

La dernière réplique de Matthew fit l'effet d'une énorme claque à Sirius.

-« La femme qui est venue vous voir, elle est brune, peau mat ?  
-Oui. » Répondit Meredith.

Tous s'étaient tournés vers Sirius. Le crépitement qu'on pouvait encore entendre n'intéressait plus personne, pas même les enfants qui assistaient à la scène. Tous n'avaient qu'une question au bord des lèvres. Sirius connaissait la jeune-femme en question ?  
Pour le garçon, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et il n'avait aucune envie de tout dévoiler. Remedios Listerdale avait sauvé Matthew, Colleen, Meredith et les enfants d'une mort certaine.

Se fichant éperdument du regard interrogateur de ses amis et des Moldus sur lui, Sirius réfléchissait avec peine. Il ne doutait pas que Remedios était l'informatrice qui avait permis à l'Ordre de se rendre sur les lieux. Il était vrai pourtant que cette fois-ci, la nouvelle avait mis du temps à leur parvenir. La conclusion était inquiétante : prévenue tard, ou ne pouvant prévenir que tard l'Ordre, la jeune Serpentarde avait du se rendre sur les lieux seule, au risque de dévoiler son double jeu, pour essayer d'écarter du combat les Moldus qui pouvaient encore l'être. Tout cela avait pour signification qu'elle devait être en danger.

Sirius avait eu peur en arrivant en Ecosse, cette nuit-là.  
Il avait aussi eu peur lorsqu'il avait du affronter des Mangemorts.  
Il avait eu peur encore en s'enfuyant, et en cherchant un endroit sûr.  
Sirius Black était désormais terrorisé.

D'une part, parce qu'il était dans une position délicate, avec ses amis. D'autre part, parce qu'il ne savait pas où était Remedios Listerdale, et qu'il ne savait pas si elle allait bien.

Le jeune homme ne cherchait même pas à se cacher le fait qu'il était mort de trouille pour une Serpentarde. Le poids qu'il ressentait se fit plus lourd encore. Il avait peine à respirer. Son esprit n'était occupé que par cette indicible frayeur de ne jamais revoir la belle sorcière. Il avait honte de ne penser qu'à lui, et à elle, alors que les circonstances étaient terribles pour les autres.

C'était plus fort que lui.

Découragé, angoissé, épuisé, il retint quelques larmes. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis.

-« Sirius ? Ca va ? » S'enquit Remus qui avait bien remarqué, comme les autres, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.  
-« Oui, oui, ça va. » Mentit Sirius sans convaincre personne.

-« Et c'est après que vous êtes venus vous réfugiez ici ? » Demanda James aux Moldus.  
-« Oui. J'avais presque oublié l'existence de cette cave. » Répondit Colleen. « Il faut dire que je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'elle pourrait nous être utile, un jour. »

Le crépitement se poursuivait, oppressant pour les réfugiés de la cave. Ils comprenaient tous très bien que le silence n'était pas bon signe. Qu'une sortie ne pouvait s'envisager, en tout cas pour les sorciers, que s'il y avait des bruis de combat. En ce moment, rien de tel.

Meredith, comme les autres adultes, ressentait le besoin de parler.  
-« La petite, c'est Lizbeth, c'est la fille du boucher. »  
En entendant son nom, une jolie petite fille aux boucles blondes releva la tête, extenuée.  
-« Le grand garçon à côté s'appelle Alvin, le petit roux, c'est Archie. Et la grande, c'est Charity. » Présenta Meredith. « Ce sont les enfants de quelques amis, qu'on gardait pour la soirée.  
-Où sont Papa et Maman ? » Demanda la petite Lizbeth.  
-« Ils vont bien, chérie, ne t'inquiète pas. Essaie donc de dormir. » Lui répondit Matthew d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Malgré leur inquiétude, le sommeil s'emparait peu à peu des enfants.

-« Il y a une chose que je ne m'explique pas… » Commença Colleen. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent les sorciers ? »

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent.  
Aucun ne souhaitait répondre.  
De toute façon, ils ne savaient pas même comment y répondre. Remus Lupin prit son courage à deux mains pour tenter d'expliquer.

-« Comment je peux vous présenter les choses ? Au départ tout allait bien… Ca fait un peu idiot de présenter ça comme ça, non ?  
-Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose. » Approuva James. « Au départ tout allait bien, lorsqu'un sorcier s'est cru plus fort que les autres.  
-Il a voulu tous nous asservir. » Poursuivit Sirius. « Ca a marché pour certains d'entre nous. Alors avec d'autres, on a voulu contrecarrer ses plans. On veut rester libre.  
-Il s'est avéré… » Reprit Remus. « Qu'asservir les sorciers ne lui suffisait pas. Il a voulu montrer qu'il était plus fort que les Moldus. Et son moyen pour le montrer, c'est vous tuer, c'est installer la terreur, et faire de vous des sortes d'esclaves. »

Horrifiés, les deux femmes et l'homme ne savaient que dire.  
-« Et c'est qui ce sorcier ? » Demanda enfin péniblement Matthew.  
-« Il se fait appeler Lord Voldemort.  
-Un bien drôle de nom… Enfin, façon de parler… » Remarqua Colleen.  
-« En fait, son vrai nom est beaucoup plus banal. » Reprit Remus dans l'espoir de rassurer les Moldus. « Il s'appelle Tom Jedusor. »

Sirius connaissait déjà ce nom pour l'avoir entendu dans la bouche de Dumbledore quelques mois plus tôt.  
De la même manière, apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que Meredith, Matthew, et Colleen, entendaient ce nom.

-« Jedusor ? » S'exclama Colleen.  
-« Vous connaissez ? » Demanda Peter, explicitant la question que les jeunes garçons voulaient poser.  
-« Evidement qu'on connaît ! » Répondit Matthew, tout aussi surpris que les autres.  
-« Je m'appelle Jedusor, Alvin Jedusor. »  
C'était l'un des enfants, le plus grand de tous, qui venait de répondre.

Le crépitement des flammes dévorant ce qui pouvait encore l'être dans le village se faisait toujours entendre. Les Maraudeurs dévisageaient le jeune Jedusor.

-« Y a-t-il un Tom dans ta famille ? » Demanda Matthew.  
-« Oui, il y a un Tom. » Répondit Meredith. « Vous vous souvenez d'Edwina et Cuthbert Jedusor. Ils avaient trois fils.  
-« Bill, Tom, et Lee. » Continua Colleen. « C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Bill n'a pas eu d'enfants, et ça, on peut l'assurer, il n'a jamais quitté le village. Lee a eu Liam, qui est le père de notre petit Al. Quant à Tom, on a dit à un moment qu'il s'était lié avec une jeune fille extrêmement étrange. A notre connaissance, il n'a pas eu d'enfants, ou alors il l'a abandonné. De toute façon, de cette famille, tout le monde est mort. Sauf Liam et Al.  
-Vous vous souvenez de la mort de Tom ? Il a été tué. » Ajouta Matthew. « Dans de bien étranges circonstances. La mort des autres a aussi été étrange. Tout est arrivé coup sur coup. Assez récemment.

-Réfléchissons deux secondes. » Proposa James.  
-« Quelle prétention, mon chéri ! » Le railla Sirius malgré les circonstances.  
-L'attaque dans ce village et les environs n'est pas un hasard, je me trompe ? Ce serait une coïncidence trop flagrante pour y croire.  
-C'est vrai, il doit y avoir un rapport entre la présence d'une famille Jedusor ici, et cette attaque.  
-Oui, le hasard est trop grand… » Conclut Remus pour lui-même à voie haute.  
-« Il doit y avoir un lien entre ces morts suspectes de la famille Jedusor et Voldemort. Je pense pas trop extrapoler en disant qu'il a du tuer son père. Et sa famille.» Dit James.  
-« Il ne reste qu'Al. » Compléta Peter.

Les Maraudeurs avaient résumé la situation en quelques secondes à peine.  
Maintenant certaines choses pouvaient s'expliquer. Il n'était plus étonnant que Voldemort ait choisi d'attaquer ce village écossais. Il voulait en finir avec la famille qui l'avait abandonné. Le prétexte de la guerre était adéquat : personne ne pouvait se douter que Voldemort ici se vengeait.

Sans comprendre tous les détails de l'histoire de Tom Jedusor fils, les Maraudeurs comprenaient que cette période là de sa vie était tout à fait déterminante. Tellement déterminante que des années après son abandon, par un Moldu, le Mage noir tenait à éliminer tous les membres de cette famille. Il paraissait cette nuit-là évident que l'attaque n'avait été dirigée que dans ce but. Celui d'éliminer toute trace de ce qu'il restait de sa famille.

-« Et il est où ce Liam Jedusor ?  
-Papa est parti à la mairie. » Répondit Alvin.

Les adultes n'avaient pas remarqué que le petit garçon, d'une dizaine d'années, les écoutait parler avec la plus grande attention.

-« Vous pensez que Voldemort va le tuer ? » Demanda-t-il simplement, montrant ainsi qu'il avait tout compris de ce qui se révélait sous ses yeux.  
Meredith, Colleen, Sirius, Remus, Matthew, James, et Peter se regardèrent. Ils étaient dans l'incapacité de rassurer le jeune garçon. La menace sur Liam était trop grande. Al eut l'air de comprendre, il n'insista pas.

Sirius se dit que ce Al ne devait pas être la moitié d'un idiot. Il se demandait aussi si Remedios connaissait l'existence de ce petit.  
-« Merde alors, tout revient toujours à elle ou quoi ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Sirius ?  
-Rien, rien."

A peine Sirius eut-il prononcé ces mots que des voix se firent entendre. En effet, dans leur cave, les réfugiés écoutèrent avec toute l'attention dont ils étaient capables, et avec une certaine angoisse, des pas s'approcher d'eux. Le moment était grave. Il fallait réagir le plus vite possible, les Maraudeurs le comprenaient très bien. Ce qu'ils comprenaient aussi très bien, c'était que la priorité était de protéger Alvin Jedusor, et eux, par la même occasion.  
-« Il faut qu'on les devance ! » S'exclama Sirius.  
-« Je suis d'accord, il faut qu'on sorte, et qu'on les occupe, avant qu'ils ne se préoccupent de savoir s'il y a des gens qui se cachent ici. » Approuva James, déjà armé de sa baguette. Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

La trappe fut ouverte, sous le regard inquiet de Al, Meredith, Colleen et Matthew.  
Les Maraudeurs étaient de nouveau dans la cabane.

Les bruits de voix se rapprochaient de plus en plus. D'un commun accord implicite, les Maraudeurs sortirent de la cabane.

-« Expelliarmus ! » Hurla James, sorti le premier.

Pris de cours, les Mangemorts concernés, au nombre de trois, s'étaient trouvés désarmés sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir. Néanmoins, ils étaient bien entraînés, ils n'avaient pas tellement besoin des baguettes tombées très loin dans l'obscurité pour faire face. Les Maraudeurs étaient donc sur leur garde. La seule chose dont ils étaient certains en ce moment était qu'il fallait absolument protéger les Moldus de la cave.

Sans attendre, ils envoyèrent une salve de sorts sur les Mangemorts. Malgré leur supériorité numéraire, les garçons avaient toutes les peines du monde à déstabiliser leurs adversaires. Imperturbables, ils contrecarraient tous les coups, ou presque. Variant les sorts ou les tactiques, ces Mangemorts étaient du genre coriace.

Sirius était de plus en plus soucieux de la conclusion de cette affaire-là. Sentant que les ennemis allaient incessamment en venir aux « Avada » et toute cette sorte de chose, il fallait faire quelque chose, et vite.

Inspiré, animé d'une grande colère contre ces sorciers qui décidément ne se laissaient pas avoir aussi facilement, il lança un tonitruant : « Somnulus ! » qui en ébranla même la terre.

Aussitôt, les trois Mangemorts s'effondrèrent. Ils étaient entrés dans un profond sommeil.

-« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Peter.  
-« J'avais lu ça quelque part, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu exécuter… » Répondit Remus. Un sort puissant qui oblige les gens à s'endormir. Très difficile à éliminer ou à limiter. Ils en avaient la preuve sous les yeux.  
-« Mon père l'utilisait souvent sur moi. » Dit simplement Sirius alors que ses amis le regardaient, attendant une réponse.  
-« Hé ben dis dont ». Soupira James.

Tout à leur surprise, les Maraudeurs baissaient la garde. Or, sortis de l'obscurité, des dizaines de Mangemorts, probablement attirés par le bruit, et le tremblement qu'avait provoqué le « Somnulus », s'approchaient d'eux, à pas feutrés.

Lorsque les Maraudeurs purent enfin distinguer les silhouettes qui s'avançaient, il était déjà trop tard pour tenter de fuir, ou au moins établir un semblant de stratégie. Le crépitement des flammes se faisait de plus en plus discret. Et bientôt, les jeunes sorciers étaient encerclés.

James lança un patronus pour les protéger. Il profita de cet instant de répit pour lancer quelques mots à ses amis.

-« Il faut protéger les Moldus. Clairement, on n'arrivera pas à les chasser tous de là. Notre objectif, c'est simplement d'attendre du renfort de l'Ordre. Il faut tenir les plus longtemps possible ».

Loin du discours grandiloquent des héros qui sont prêts à se sacrifier, James ne faisait que rappeler les priorités.

Le patronus de James finit par partir. Les Maraudeurs étaient à découverts. Les Mangemorts l'avaient bien compris, et en profitaient allègrement.

James, Sirius, Remus, et Peter, rencontraient toutes les difficultés à essayer d'esquiver les sorts. Ils étaient bien trop peu nombreux pour tenir tête à l'armée de Mangemorts dont le nombre ne faisait que croître. Leur but n'était de toute façon pas de les éliminer, mais juste de les écarter de la cabane, le temps que l'Ordre reconstitué vienne à leur secours.

De sort en sort, ils finirent par faire dévier la scène du combat dans la ruelle. L'espace étant trop étroit, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur la place. Apparemment, personne ne faisait attention à la petite cabane. La mission, de ce point de vue là, semblait réussie.

Cependant, les Mangemorts étaient décidément trop nombreux. Les jeunes sorciers, s'écroulant parfois sous la violence du sort, se fatiguaient de plus en plus. Ils se rendaient bien compte qu'un Endoloris maintenant aurait raison de leur petite résistance. Leurs adversaires d'ailleurs ne paraissaient pas dupes : tous avec un petit sourire en coin ne donnaient pas cher de la peau de ces jeunes garçons, bien entraînés, mais bien prétentieux.

Puis, Peter tomba. Cette fois-ci, il ne se releva pas. Sirius le voyait bien, à sa droite, mais ne pouvait en aucun cas lui venir en aide à ce moment précis, quant une dizaine de Mangemorts lui faisaient face. Il vit, à sa gauche, James en grande difficulté. Ce qui l'inquiétait aussi, c'était qu'il ne voyait plus Remus.  
Un dernier sort orienté directement sur lui eut finalement raison de sa résistance. A l'instar de Peter, il s'effondra par terre. Il pensa à ce moment-là qu'il espérait que personne ne trouverait la cachette des Moldus.

Alors que les Mangemorts s'approchaient de lui pour placer le coup de grâce, il entendit soudainement des cris, des voix, qui n'avaient rien d'amicaux envers les adversaires. Puisant ces dernières forces, Sirius Black se releva, et vit, avec un soulagement immense, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'attaquer aux Mangemorts.

Tout d'un coup, ils ne s'intéressèrent plus à lui. Il se leva alors avec difficulté là où il avait vu Peter tomber. Celui-ci était inerte. Il respirait. Un peu rassuré, il se dirigea vers James, toujours debout, épuisé, prêt à aider les secours. Remus n'était pas bien loin. Debout aussi, le regard dans le vide.  
Il suivit James tant bien que mal.

Deux Membres de l'Ordre vinrent presque immédiatement chercher Peter.  
Hébété, Sirius ne savait que faire. Lorsqu'il vit Firus Lonrot, l'Auror, venir lui parler.

-« Les Mangemorts sont décidément trop nombreux, nous ne pourrons pas les battre maintenant. Nous reviendrons plus tard, mais maintenant il nous faut fuir.  
-Nous ne pouvons pas fuir. » Répondit Sirius froidement.  
-« Nous n'avons pourtant pas le choix. Ca ne sert à rien de risquer plus nos vies. Ramène tes amis, je vous amène un Portoloin.  
-« Nous ne pouvons pas fuir, des Moldus sont cachés près d'ici. Nous ne pouvons les laisser. » Dit Sirius toujours aussi froidement.  
-« Dès que nous serons partis, les Mangemorts s'en iront.  
-« Pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouvé ce Moldu-là. »

Face au regard sans appel de Sirius, Firus proposa un compromis :

-« Va les chercher, on se retrouve à l'entrée du village dès que possible. Je m'occupe des autres. »

Black courut vers la ruelle, s'y engouffra, ouvrit la porte de la cabane à toute volée. Les Moldus, terrorisés constatèrent avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sirius. Celui-ci les fit sortir, et les accompagna discrètement jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Ils ne croisèrent aucun Mangemort, ils étaient trop occupés sur la place.

Là, ils retrouvèrent Firus, James, Remus, et Peter, ainsi que quelques autres personnes. Ils s'éloignèrent du village.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres Membres les avaient rejoints.  
-« On est parti tellement vite que je me demande s'ils se sont rendus compte qu'on était parti. » S'écria quelqu'un.

Quelques uns transplanèrent, d'autres s'agrippèrent au Portoloin.  
Ils se retrouvèrent à la Serna..

McGonagall était là. Elle attendait ses élèves.

James ne la vit pas. Il était bien trop inquiet. Il cherchait désespérément des yeux quelqu'un. Son sourire revint, avec un énorme soulagement, quant une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus.

Sirius, qui jeta un coup d'œil pour constater que tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient bien sains et saufs, entreprit d'expliquer à McGonagall la présence de Moldus à la Serna.

-« Madame, je vous présente Alvin Jedusor. » Annonça-t-il simplement, en montrant le petit garçon qui se tenait près de lui.  
-C'est donc lui le fils de Liam… » Dit-elle, visiblement pas étonnée.  
-« Vous avez des nouvelles de Liam ? » Demanda, inquiète, Meredith.  
-« Madame, je suis désolée, il est mort. »


	12. Chapter 12

Juste un mot : l'inspiration du titre, elle vient bien sûr de Mika (nan, sans déconner ? C'est fou, hein ?).

Chapitre 12  
Love's gonna get him down

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, ils apprirent que les cours avaient été suspendus. La plupart des Professeurs étaient toujours à la Serna et de nombreux élèves, levés très tôt par la nouvelle de la bataille d'Ecosse, ne seraient de toute façon pas allés en cours, dans l'attente d'une nouvelle de leur famille ou de proches.

L'ambiance à l'école était très étrange. Les Maraudeurs s'en rendirent compte assez vite : il n'y avait aucun bruit. Le calme n'était pas chose inhabituelle à Poudlard. Ce jour-là, ce calme était remarquable. Tous les élèves étaient pourtant présents, mais on ne faisait que chuchoter, on lisait les journaux, on attendait avec inquiétude.

James ne quittait plus sa Lily. Remus s'intéressait d'un peu plus près au « Somnulus ». Peter se remettait à l'infirmerie. Sirius, quant à lui, dépérissait.

Il était en fait mort d'inquiétude.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, il n'avait pas revu Remedios Listerdale. Il traînait d'un couloir à l'autre, de la grande salle à la maison des Serpentards. Elle n'avait pas paru. Il pensait pourtant avoir croisé tous les élèves de Serpentards, même cet abruti de Malefoy, pas de trace de Remedios.

Il aurait pu demander à Tristan ou Victoria, les Serpentards Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, il s'entendait bien avec eux, mais il avait peur d'éveiller des soupçons sur une quelconque entente entre eux, et encore plus d'attirer l'attention sur une quelconque relation entre lui et sa belle Meme.

Ca faisait des heures qu'il faisait les cent pas d'un coin à l'autre de Poudlard, perdu dans ses pensées, en train de mourir à petit feu de l'angoisse qui l'oppressait. Il en vint même à regretter d'être revenu vivant et en bonne santé d'Ecosse. Cette épreuve, après la bataille de la nuit, avait raison des dernières forces psychiques qui lui restaient. Plus le temps passait, et plus son inquiétude grandissait.

Il savait peu de choses sur ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la nuit. Elle était passée chez les Moldus pour les mettre à l'abri, était peut-être allée chez d'autres Moldus dans le même but. Et après, qu'avait-elle bien pu faire ?

Peut-être était elle restée sur place, pour se battre aux côtés des Mangemorts. Peut-être était elle repartie au QG de Voldemort. Peut-être Voldemort l'avait-il surprise chez les Moldus. Peut-être est-elle en ce moment même entre la vie et la mort, sa double position découverte par le Mage.

Et s'il ne la revoyait jamais ? En pensant à cette question qui s'imposait à lui, il se serait frappé la tête contre le mur du couloir. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il n'envisageait pas que la si impassible Remedios Listerdale pouvait le laisser seul. Son absence serait trop insupportable. Le poids qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours ne faisait que s'alourdir. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois. Voldemort ne pouvait l'enlever à lui avant cela.

-« Sirius, ça fait deux heures qu'on te cherche !  
-Techniquement, ça fait 1 heure 55 qu'on cherche la carte du Maraudeur, et cinq minutes qu'on te cherche. »

Sirius reconnut les voix de ses amis.  
-« Viens, on va chez Dumbledore, il a demandé à nous voir. »  
Sirius avait bien autre chose à penser, mais il voyait mal comment expliquer que la seule chose qu'il voulait à cet instant était de rester dans ces couloirs entre la grande salle et la maison Serpentard, dans l'espoir d'y croiser Listerdale. Il suivit donc ses amis.

Dumbledore les attendait dans son bureau.  
-« Monsieur Pettigrow ne peut pas se joindre à vous : Madame Pomfresh me l'a formellement interdit. Nous ferons donc sans lui. Je voulais vous voir pour expliquer certaines choses, avant de les expliquer à l'ensemble de l'Ordre. D'après ce que nous savons de ce que vous avez fait dans la nuit, vous êtes restés sur place malgré le repli. Quand on vous retrouve, vous vous battez et la situation est sur le point de très mal tourner. Que s'est-il passé entre ? »

Les garons racontèrent avec tous les détails dont il se souvenait le fait que Sirius n'ait pas entendu le repli, que les autres aient essayé de le récupérer, leur fuite dans la cave, la découverte d'Alvin, la sortie, et le sauvetage in extremis. Dumbledore écoutait avec attention leur récit.

-« Nous avons découvert l'existence de Liam Jedusor et de son fils dans la nuit. Quand nous l'avons trouvé, il était mort. » Expliqua le Directeur. « C'est en voulant l'identifier que nous avons remarqué le lien de parenté. Sur les papiers d'identité qu'il portait sur lui…  
-Les quoi ? » Interrompit James.  
-« Les papiers d'identité. Les Moldus les utilisent pour s'identifier les uns des autres. Nous y avons vu qu'il avait un fils. Nous ne pensions pas vraiment le retrouver. Vous pouvez être fier de l'avoir protégé, avec les Moldus qui l'accompagnaient. Monsieur Black, la prochaine fois, soyez plus attentif aux décisions de l'Ordre en particulier quant il s'agit de repli. Nous nous sommes rendus compte assez vite qu'ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour nous, et extrêmement puissants. Ce repli n'était que temporaire, mais quand nous sommes revenus, et que nous vous avons trouvé, nous étions toujours trop peu nombreux, là encore, nous avons dû partir. Cela valait mieux.  
-Nous avons perdu…  
-Il ne s'agit pas de perdre, Monsieur Black, mais bien de rester en vie. Nous avons essuyé trop de pertes dans cette bataille, ce n'était pas la peine d'en provoquer d'autres. En tout cas, sachez que je suis très fier des décisions que vous avez prises pour protéger les Moldus, et que peu de sorciers auraient tenus tête aussi longtemps à autant de Mangemorts.  
-Qu'allez-vous faire de Meredith, Colleen, Matthew, et les enfants ? » Demanda Remus.  
-« Nous ne savons pas trop pour le moment. Très certainement nous garderons Alvin sous notre protection, il serait trop en danger à l'extérieur. Quant aux autres, la meilleure solution serait un 'oubliette', mais nous n'avons pas envie que le petit Alvin se retrouve trop seul. Ce sont peut-être les dernières personnes qu'il connaisse. Nous allons donc réfléchir à la question. Je vous tiendrai au courant. » Finit-il en se levant.

Cela signifiait la fin de la discussion.  
Dumbledore devait avoir une montagne d'autres choses à faire. Sirius Black se demanda s'il pouvait lui parler de Remedios. Sa peur panique ne l'avait pas quittée, la discussion ne l'avait pas occupé à autre chose, et peut-être que Dumbledore savait quelque chose, mais le regard préoccupé de Dumbledore l'en dissuada. Il avait autre chose à penser, et s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour la Serpentarde, Sirius était persuadé qu'il le ferait. Toute autre question était superflue.

Dès qu'il fut dans le couloir, il reprit sa marche interminable entre la grande salle et la maison des Serpentards. Sa fatigue ne faisait qu'accroître son angoisse.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, puis les heures.

Et Sirius déambulait toujours ressassant pour la énième fois les mêmes questions : Remedios était-elle en vie, où était-elle, que faisait-elle, était-ce mauvais signe s'il ne l'avait toujours pas croisée ? Questions auxquelles il était bien incapable de trouver une réponse.

Enfin, Potter et Lupin vinrent le chercher. Ils avaient encore eu besoin de la carte du Maraudeur pour le retrouver dans le dédale des couloirs de leur école. Ils avaient faim, et avait bien l'intention d'emmener leur ami avec eux pour dîner dans la grande salle. Black ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était passé autant de temps depuis qu'il était sorti du bureau de Dumbledore. Bien incapable de s'opposer à quoi que ce soit, il les suivit.

La grande salle était étrangement calme. Les élèves se ruaient sur les hiboux qui rapportaient les journaux. L' « Univers » titrait, sans surprise, sur les évènements de la nuit dernière. On y louait l'action remarquable des sorciers du ministère.

Sirius, James, et Remus, ne voulurent même pas lire : ils savaient très bien que jamais le journal ne décrira ce dont eux avait été les témoins. Les Mangemorts étaient bien plus dangereux, et bien plus coriaces que voulaient le faire croire les journaux du soir.

Sirius restait dans ses pensées.

Il avait regardé à la table des Serpentards. Il y avait bien les septièmes années : Rogue, Grams, Malefoy, et les autres, excepté Remedios.  
Alors, il resta pendant tout le repas les yeux plongés dans son assiette, à laquelle d'ailleurs il ne toucha pas. James était occupé à prendre soin de la douce Lily, et Remus parlait avec animation de Voldemort avec Clare qui avait rejoint la table des Gryffondor à la fin du repas. Ni l'animagus ni le loup-garou ne firent vraiment attention à Black. Celui-ci ne décrochait pas un mot. Il attendait.

Enfin, il leva les yeux de son assiette. Il dirigea instinctivement son regard sur la table des Serpentards.

Il y avait bien Malefoy, Rogue en face de lui, et à sa gauche, Remedios…

Sirius cligna des yeux. Il pensa d'abord avoir rêvé. Ce n'était pas vrai : il voulait tellement la voir que son esprit lui faisait croire qu'elle était bel et bien là. Mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir par son esprit si tordu.

Pourtant, l'image de Remedios, malgré les clignements d'yeux et autres pincements, ne disparaissait pas. Il revint tout à fait à la réalité quant il vit Malefoy serrer dans ses bras Listerdale… Et l'embrasser.

Malefoy n'était certainement pas du genre à se livrer à des démonstrations publiques de sentiments, sauf de haine envers les Gryffondors. L'événement était donc déjà en soi exceptionnel : il avait ses bras autour d'elle, il la serrait sur le banc près de lui, puis il avait approché ses lèvres de celles de la Serpentarde, et les avait embrassées.

Apparemment, personne n'avait remarqué, sauf Rogue assis juste devant eux. Et Sirius installé plus loin, très attentif à ce qui se passait dans ce coin-là de la grande salle. Sa toute première réaction en contemplant de nouveau la chevelure, le visage de Remedios fut le soulagement. Elle était en vie. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

L'angoisse de Black était sur le point de le quitter quant il vit cet imbécile de Lucius Malefoy, un grand maigrichon aux cheveux longs tellement blonds qu'ils paraissaient blancs. Là, l'angoisse revint. Ses fondements avaient peut-être mués, en tout cas, Sirius se sentait de nouveau très mal. Il n'avait pas besoin de se demander pourquoi. Il ne supportait déjà pas que Malefoy la regarde, alors la toucher, et a fortiori l'embrasser, c'était pas mieux.

Des quatre, Rogue fut le premier à réagir. Il se leva et quitta la salle, en leur adressant quelques mots. Il voulait probablement les laisser à leurs retrouvailles.

Quant il fut levé et parti, Sirius vit de nouveau le visage glacial de Malefoy s'approcher de celui de Remedios, il pensa alors très vite aux trois possibilités qui s'offraient à lui : primo, il pouvait ne rien faire, après tout, ces histoires ne le concernaient pas. Secundo, il pouvait se lever pour aller casser la gueule à ce Mangemort en puissance. Tertio, il pouvait se lever, et quitter la grande salle le plus calmement du monde.  
La première des solutions ne coïncidaient pas tellement avec son tempérament : il l'abandonna instantanément. La deuxième était tentante, c'est vrai. Il l'abandonna toutefois : il ne ferait plus de duel que contre Voldemort, pas pour des intérêts personnels qui pourraient mettre en cause sa crédibilité.  
Il adopta donc la troisième.

Il se leva juste avant de voir ces deux-là s'enlacer. Son projet était de partir calmement. Il en était incapable. Déjà, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes : la fatigue et l'émotion l'empêchaient de faire obéir son corps. Il manqua donc de renverser des Serdaigles qui passaient entre les tables, s'agrippa à un Gryffondor pour ne pas s'étaler la face la première sur les vieilles pierres de Poudlard, puis, se dirigea vers la porte beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il fut soulagé quand il entendit la porte de la grande salle se fermer derrière lui. Il se dirigea ver la fenêtre devant lui. Il faisait encore très beau. Le lac était d'un bleu profond. Le terrain de Quidditch semblait à l'abandon, comme toujours quand il n'y avait pas match. La forêt semblait beaucoup plus claire et accueillante avec ce beau temps qu'elle ne le paraissait d'habitude.

La porte de la grande salle claqua de nouveau derrière lui.

-« Black ? »

Ce n'était ni la voix de James, ni celle de Remus. Pas même celle d'un garçon. Pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix.

-« Listerdale ? » Articula-t-il avec peine.  
-« Ca va ?  
-Depuis quand tu m'adresses la parole alors que toute l'école peut débarquer ici d'un instant à l'autre ? »

Il avait repris le ton froid qu'il adoptait toujours en parlant à un Serpentard. Ca lui permettait de prendre du recul sur tout ça.

La remarque de Sirius n'était pas dénuée de tout fondement. La porte de la grande salle pouvait effectivement s'ouvrir à tout moment sur des Gryffondors ou des Serpentards, voire même des Poufsouffles ou des Serdaigles, qui seraient certainement très étonnés de voir ces deux-là parler tranquillement.

Sans ménagement, la jeune fille tira Sirius par sa robe de sorcier vers un endroit où ils seraient plus au calme. Les classes vides ne manquaient pas, et Black se demandait s'il parlerait un jour à Remedios en dehors d'une salle vide.

-« J'ai parlé à Dumbledore toute à l'heure. » Reprit-elle sans préambule. « Il m'a un peu raconté comment ça s'était passé. Il parait que toi et tes amis, vous avez trouvé et protégé Alvin Jedusor. C'était pas facile, non ?

-Tu me racontes ce que tu as fait cette nuit, et je te raconte la mienne, ça marche ? »

Black n'avait pas envie de parler avec elle. Il avait eu trop peur. Maintenant, il lui en voulait : pour la terrible journée qu'il venait de passer, et pour le coup de Malefoy.

Listerdale était trop fine pour ne pas s'apercevoir que le Gryffondor n'allait pas bien. Il était préoccupé par autre chose. Pour le pousser à lui parler, elle se décida à être franche.

-« Tu sais, j'étais inquiète pour toi. »

Black la regarda. Elle était inquiète ? Super, tant mieux pour elle. Lui, il avait été mort de trouille.  
Il lui en voulait encore plus.  
Il avait beau être obstiné, il avait beau lui en vouloir pour toutes sortes de choses qui ne faisaient que s'accumuler, il était curieux de savoir quel avait été son rôle dans l'événement.

Après quelques minutes de silence, et constatant bien que Listerdale ne prononcerait plus un mot avait qu'il ne se décide, il commença à raconter.

-« On est arrivé là-bas parmi les premiers. Les Mangemorts étaient vraiment trop nombreux. Alors, nos rangs ont commencé à se desserrer et l'Ordre a appelé au repli. Je n'ai pas entendu cette décision. James, Peter, et Remus sont donc venus me chercher. A ce moment-là, il était trop tard pour fuir. On a avisé une petite cabane. Dans la cabane, une trappe. On y est descendu. Il y avait les Moldus que tu avais cachés.  
-Tu es au courant ?  
-De ?  
-Que c'est moi qui suis allée les voir pour qu'ils se mettent en sécurité. Parce qu'il faudra que je pense à être plus discrète si tout le monde me reconnaît comme ça…  
-Tu correspondais trop à la description qu'ils m'ont donnée de leur sauveteur.  
-Et je ressemble à quoi au juste ?  
-C'est un autre débat. » S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. « Là-bas, on a appris l'identité d'Alvin. Ca nous a fait comprendre certaines choses. Puis, on a entendu que des Mangemorts s'approchaient. On est sorti. Et heureusement, l'Ordre est venu nous tirer de ce mauvais pas. »

Black s'arrêta. S'ouvrait maintenant pour lui le moment le plus passionnant de la discussion : il saurait enfin.

-« C'est courageux ce que vous avez fait, quand même.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on n'est pas des Gryffondors pour rien.  
-Vas-y rajoutes-en. » Dit-elle d'un ton ironique. « Ca va, tes chevilles vont réussir à passer la porte ?  
-Meme, détourne pas la conversation, c'est à toi de raconter. » Dit l'impatience du jeune homme.  
-« Dans la soirée, on était chez Voldemort, avec les autres.  
-Les autres ?  
-Il y avait tout le monde, y compris un certain nombre d'élèves de Poudlard, qui avaient comme souvent, trompé la vigilance des autorités de cette école. Enfin bref, on était tous là-bas à se demander pourquoi il nous avait fait venir au dernier moment et en si grand nombre. Déjà, la soirée ne s'annonçait pas très bonne. Je passe sur les détails des discours aussi longs que le Chemin de Traverse en plein brouillard, pour en venir directement au moment où Voldy nous annonce qu'il a commandité des Mangemorts pour attaquer des villages Moldus. Ceux-ci devaient déjà être en train de charger. Pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre qu'il faut que je me rende sur place pour prévenir les Moldus. Le problème, c'est que Vodemort a cru utile de me tenir la jambe pendant quelques minutes. Remarque, c'est là que j'ai appris qu'il avait 'des raisons personnelles' pour attaquer spécialement là-bas. Et le temps passait. Enfin, j'ai prétexté qu'il fallait que je parle à Malefoy. Alors, il m'a laissée partir. »

Sirius, à ces mots, se tendit.

-« J'ai alors prévenu l'Ordre le plus rapidement possible, même si c'était déjà tard pour organiser une défense correcte. J'ai transplané dès que j'ai pu là-bas. Je n'ai trouvé personne, ou presque. J'ai vu des gens à qui j'ai dit de sortir du village et de se réfugier ailleurs. Je ne croyais plus trouver personne quand je suis tombée sur les Moldus en question. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils savaient où se cacher, alors je les ai laissés, et je suis retournée chez Voldy dans l'espoir qu'il n'ait pas remarqué pas mon absence. Et je suis restée toute la nuit et cette journée là-bas pour montrer ma bonne volonté, et lui cirer les pompes. »

La question de la nature des relations de Remedios Listerdale avec Voldemort restait brûlante. Mais Sirius n'osa pas la poser.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

-« Au fait, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Dit-elle.  
-« Laquelle ? » Demanda Black les yeux dans le vide.  
-« Ca va ? »

Là encore, Sirius n'avait pas tellement envie de répondre. Comment lui dire que ça n'allait pas du tout ? Voldemort se mettait à gagner, Remedios lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur, et pouvait le retourner à tout moment.

Son silence était pourtant peut-être plus révélateur que toute explication.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle directement, en s'approchant du Gryffondor. « Ce n'est pas la fin de l'Ordre pour autant. Nous avons perdu des alliés, encore une fois, mais nous ne lâchons pas l'affaire. Il ne faut pas.  
-Je sais bien. Je suis encore plus convaincu, si c'est possible, maintenant que nous avons perdu. C'est vrai, je suis déçu. Mais il va voir de quel bois on se chauffe par chez nous ! »

Remedios la Serpentarde le regarda en souriant.

Sirius se dit que ça aurait fait fondre tout l'Arctique, et que lui n'en sortirait pas indemne.

Puis, il se souvint de la journée qu'il venait de passer et que cette discussion lui faisait presque oublier. Il savait bien qu'il ne supporterait pas une journée de plus comme celle-là.

-« Ca ne va pas du tout, en fait. Je suis tellement fatigué. J'ai eu tellement peur. »

Difficile de faire plus vague, Sirius ne savait comment amorcer la discussion.

-« Toi et tes amis devant une armée de Mangemorts, c'est tout sauf étonnant.  
-C'est pas seulement ça. Toute la journée, j'étais mort de peur. Tu n'étais pas là. Toute la journée, je t'ai attendue, tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer comme histoires horribles. Enfin, tu débarques… Dans les bras de Malefoy… »

Listerdale était devant. Elle lui faisait face. Elle l'écoutait avec attention. Ce que disait Sirius n'était pas très clair, mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer la souffrance du Gryffondor. Son visage restait pourtant imperturbable.

Sirius, quant à lui, ne savait comment faire comprendre tout ce qu'il avait à dire à la Serpentarde. Il avait l'impression de s'être déjà beaucoup confié avec ces quelques mots. Il repensa à Lucius Malefoy. Il refusait catégoriquement une quelconque relation entre Remedios et lui. Dans sa tête, tout se mélangeait, la guerre, le rôle de chacun, l'attachement indéniable qu'il portait à Remedios…

Soudain, comme si sa tête avait explosé, il ne pensa plus à rien. Il vit simplement le visage impassible de Remedios Listerdale. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle montre à cet instant une once de compassion, de colère,…

Quoique ce soit qui aurait pu guider le jeune homme dans un sens ou dans un autre.

Mais Remedios était toujours impassible. Pas un cil ne bougeait. Elle le regardait avec attention.  
Il pouvait constater que ce qu'il lui disait en cet instant l'intéressait. En revanche, il était dans l'incapacité de comprendre ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser, ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis.  
Sirius Black se demanda finalement s'il n'allait pas partir de la salle en courant pour ne plus affronter cette impassibilité. Ou alors il aurait pu tout casser dans cette salle de cours. Ou alors il aurait pu être plus clair avec elle : lui dire qu'il pensait sans cesse à elle, qu'elle était pour lui une vraie obsession, qu'il lui demandait son aide pour apaiser tout cela.

Puis, le vide se fit de nouveau dans son esprit tourmenté. De nouveau, il ne vit que l'impassibilité de son visage, de son attitude. Cela le révolta. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, qu'elle lui montrât tout ou n'importe quoi, mais en tout cas, quelque chose.

Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle.

Pris sa jolie tête dans ses mains.

Et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il ressentit instantanément la froideur des lèvres de la Serpentarde. Il voulut aussitôt absolument lui communiquer toute la chaleur qu'il sentait s'emparer de lui. Mais les lèvres tant voulues restaient imperturbablement froides et inertes.

Elle ne l'enlaçait pas, elle ne le repoussait pas non plus. Rien. Il ne se passait rien.

De la colère, le Gryffondor passa à la rage. Cette rage était plus dirigée contre lui-même qui n'avait pas su se faire aimer de cette personne qui comptait tant à ses yeux, que contre elle qui n'avait pourtant pas caché sa préférence pour un blond maigrichon.

Il n'insista pas plus longtemps. Il ne voulait rien imposer à personne. Il voulut se détacher de ses lèvres toujours aussi froides alors que son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Il était incapable de calmer la rage qui l'envahissait de plus en plus. Il enfuit alors sa tête dans son coup, pour se réchauffer. De rage, quelques larmes coulèrent sur l'épaule de la belle Remedios.

Elle eut alors un geste. Celui de l'entourer de ses bras. Sirius ne pouvait se tromper sur la nature amicale du geste. Il en fut touché. Mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer le désarroi qu'il ressentait de ne pas avoir leurre de plaire à la Serpentarde.

S'arrachant de ses bras, qui de toute façon, ne le serrait pas, il s'enfuit brutalement vers la porte. Détournant le visage pour qu'elle ne voit pas ses yeux rougis.

Ses jambes ne le portaient que par habitude. Il sentait bien qu'il ne pourrait aller jusqu'à son dortoir dans cet état-là.  
Un violent mal au cœur le prit soudain.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était de retour dans sa salle commune. Il était déjà tard, et malgré la nuit sans sommeil qu'ils avaient déjà passées, Remus, lisant des parchemins, et James contemplant le feu, étaient toujours debout.  
-« Tiens, Sirius où t'étais encore ? » Demanda James.  
-« Of... rien… » Répondit l'interpellé juste pour n'être pas le dit de ne pas répondre.  
Remus, et James ne réagirent pas. Ils étaient pourtant tous les deux très inquiets. Sirius monta directement au dortoir tant bien que mal, et s'affala sur son lit.

-« Tu vas peut-être me détester Sirius, mais j'aimerais qu'on se parle un peu ». Ces paroles venaient d'être prononcées par Potter, qui l'avait suivi jusque dans le dortoir. « Avec les autres, on s'inquiète. Tu voudrais me parler ?  
-De quoi ?  
-De ce qui a l'air de te bouffer la vie ces derniers jours.

-Je sais bien que tu es libre, que tu n'as aucun compte me rendre, mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. C'est pas possible.  
-Je vais très bien, merci. » Interrompit Sirius sèchement.  
-Vas-y, fous-toi de ma gueule. »

Sirius était crevé. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir pour autant. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler avec James Potter. La seule chose dont il avait besoin en cet instant était de s'effondrer en larme, et de s'apitoyer sur son sort de pauvre petit Gryffondor refoulé par une méchante Serpentarde qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

Rien que James ne veuille connaître. Jamais le digne représentant de la maison rouge et or n'admettrait que son ami se détourne de la lutte, et jamais il n'admettrait que la raison de tout cela était l'incroyable passion qu'il éprouvait pour une digne représentante de la maison ennemie.

Bref, Sirius n'avait pas envie de parler, et malgré le fait qu'il soit son ami, n'avait pas envie de parler à James Potter particulièrement de tout ce qui se passait de top secret dans sa vie ces derniers temps.

Cependant, James Potter, le digne représentant rouge et or en question, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il voyait bien qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, et que ça n'allait très probablement pas venir de quelqu'un d'autre. Quoi que soit le sujet de préoccupation de Black, et sans vouloir forcément en connaître tous les détails, il voulait aider le jeune homme, et ce même si l'intéressé n'était pas consentant.

-« Bordel Patmol, mais réagit ! Dis quelque chose ! Fais quelque chose ! Casse quelque chose ! Fous moi une baffe si ça peut te libérer, mais communique ! »

Il avait appuyé sur ces derniers mots. Black le regardait, surpris. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas de réaction, il ne voulait pas en parler, c'est tout.

-« Arrête d'être comme ça, ça me fait peur.  
-Il n'y a pas de raison. Tout va bien. » Mentit Sirius une fois de plus.  
-« Je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu dis ça, sans ouvrir la fenêtre que tu vois là, je te jure que je te fais passer au travers. »

Sirius Black comprenait bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à déloger son ami de la position qu'il avait adoptée. Il était de plus en plus fatigué et savait qu'il aurait de plus en plus de mal à tenir tête.

-« Ca a quelque chose à voir avec une histoire d'amour. C'est ça, hein ? » Potter avait repris sa voix calme. Il semblait avoir perdu tout énervement. Black, quant à lui, était, comme on peut l'imaginer, extrêmement surpris.  
-« Quoi ?  
-Tu m'as très bien entendu. »

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

-« Ca se voit tant que ça ? » Trouva juste à demander Sirius, bouleversé, et enfin décidé à rendre les armes.  
-« Non, pas tant que ça.  
-Alors comment…  
-Des petites choses.  
-Tiens, j'avais oublié, ça. »  
De nouveau, les garçons se turent.

-« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda encore Potter.  
-« Oh, rien de très important.  
-C'est ça…  
-C'est juste que… comment dire ?  
-Que tu crèves de trouille quand elle n'est pas là et tu ressens un grand vide, que tu crèves de trouille quant elle est là, mais en même temps un intense sentiment de joie… Ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?  
-Quelque chose comme ça, peut-être.  
-Sirius, je connais bien ça. Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin pour t'expliquer de quoi il s'agit Et je me souviens qu'on en a déjà parlé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. »

Sirius jaugea son ami. Il savait bien que s'il devait en parler à une personne dans cette école, ce serait James, éventuellement Peter ou Remus, mais ils n'étaient pas présents. Ne restait que James, et peut-être qu'effectivement, le moment était venu de demander un conseil extérieur, même si ce n'était pas forcément l'habitude du jeune homme.

-« Je peux pas vraiment te raconter tous les détails.  
-C'est pas grave, je m'en passerai.  
-A vrai dire, jusqu'à cette année, j'avais pas vraiment fait attention à elle. Et puis, une chose en amenant une autre… Elle est vraiment sympathique. A l'écoute. Belle. Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, et ça a l'air anodin, mais ça veut dire beaucoup… Elle est parfaite.  
-Rien que ça...  
-Au départ, je n'ai pas bien compris que j'étais en train de m'attacher à elle. Je rejetais complètement l'éventualité.  
-C'était reculer pour mieux sauter ?  
-Exactement. Quand j'ai admis qu'elle me plaisait, j'étais le premier surpris. Et C'était grâce à toi en fait. Aujourd'hui, ça a été particulièrement horrible. Je l'ai cherchée toute la journée.  
-Voilà donc ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs…  
-Oui, je la cherchais. Lorsque je l'ai enfin trouvée, elle était avec un autre.  
-Ah...

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je peux te dire que je ne l'ai pas très bien pris.  
-J'imagine…  
-Et tout à l'heure, elle est venue me parler.  
-Et ? » Encouragea Potter.  
-« Et, rien du tout. J'ai voulu l'embrasser. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Alors je suis au sixième dessous, et je devrais atteindre le septième d'ici peu. » Conclut-il les larmes au bord des yeux.  
-« Ce serait bien la première fois que tu te laisserais marcher sur les pieds par un autre… » Murmura James.  
-« T'as toujours le mot qui fait plaisir !  
-Hum ?"

James, perdu dans ses pensées, ne semblait plus s'intéresser à son ami, qui lui, commençait sérieusement à douter de l'intérêt que lui portait ce soir James Potter.

-« Euh… Je te dérange là ? » Demanda-t-il enfin.  
-« Hein ? Ah excuse. » Dit James. « Ecoute Sirius » reprit-il « de deux choses l'une. Ou tu te fais une raison et tu reviens à la normale. Ou tu passes à la contre attaque. Mais ne fais pas ce que tu fais en ce moment : pas de statut quo. Ca te rend trop malheureux, et ça, même Trelawney sans lunette pourrait le voir.  
-Tant que ça ?  
-Tant que ça. Alors tu choisis quoi : l'abandon ou la bagarre ?  
-Depuis quand tu simplifies les problèmes, monsieur-j-ai-été-amoureux-de-lily-pendant-une-éternité-avant-de-me-décider-à-lui-parler-franchement ?  
-J'ai pris des cours auprès de Remus.  
-Ce serait donc ça… »

-« Je ne peux pas répondre. » Annonça Sirius après quelques secondes de réflexion.  
-Pourtant il faudra bien.  
-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte Potter. Elle est tellement… Tellement extraordinaire, indépendante, si elle a choisi un autre, je n'ai aucune chance de la convaincre.  
-Qui me parle ? Serait-ce le brillant Sirius Black qu'en général rien n'arrête surtout pas la difficulté ? »

-« James, je vais te décevoir, mais j'abandonne. » Dit-il enfin. « Je n'ai aucune chance, ça ne sert à rien tout ça. Toute à l'heure, elle était tellement froide avec moi. On s'entend bien tu vois, ça, même elle ne pourrait pas dire le contraire, mais on est différent, ou je sais pas quoi, mais ça colle pas. Il faut que j'abandonne. De toute façon, tout ça, ça ne sert à rien. On a d'autres choses à faire de bien plus utiles. »

-«Mon lapin ? » Reprit Sirius quelques temps plus tard. « Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Je te déçois, c'est ça ?  
-Tu ne me décevras jamais, Sirius, quoique tu fasses… Je suis étonné, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne fait que confirmer l'attachement que tu lui portes. Franchement, est-ce que tu aurais pensé une seconde, il n'y a de ça pas si longtemps, qu'un jour tu laisserais t'échapper une fille ?  
-On ne parle pas d'un jeu, là. On parle de quelqu'un. »

-« Je peux savoir pourquoi elle ne m'est pas tombée dans les bras toute à l'heure ? Pourquoi je me sens si mal ? Pourquoi je suis le plus gros nul de tous les temps ? Pourquoi j'ai mal au cœur ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas allée voir sur le champ l'Autre pour lui annoncer leur rupture ? Pourquoi elle m'a laissée partir sans réagir ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs elle ne réagit jamais ? » Demanda Sirius en colère.  
-« Probablement parce que beaucoup de facteurs sont à prendre en compte. » La voix réconfortante de Remus Lupin posa ses quelques mots.

Les deux autres avaient oublié qu'il s'était trouvé pendant tout ce temps là dans la salle commune, et qu'il paraissait normal qu'il rejoigne à un moment ou à un autre, même s'il était habitué à ne pas dormir beaucoup, son lit. Il était à la porte du dortoir, il entra dans la pièce.

-« Pardon d'intervenir, apparemment je tombe mal. J'ai entendu ce que vient de dire Sirius, et je suis peut-être un peu maladroit » Dit-il constatant que deux paires d'yeux le regardaient étonnées.  
-« Pas du tout, Lunard, au contraire, tu tombes bien. » Le rassura Sirius. « J'essayais d'expliquer à cet entêté de Potter que jamais je ne pourrais persuader une jeune fille que je suis la personne qu'il lui faut. Alors j'ai beau lui porter un intérêt sans cesse renouvelé, je ne lui courrai pas après pendant des années, ça ne sert à rien.  
-Tu disais qu'elle n'avait pas réagi, elle ne t'a pas repoussé non plus. » Remarqua James.  
-J'aurais préféré…  
-Tu sais, Sirius » dit Lupin « je voudrais expliquer ce que je disais tout à l'heure. Peut-être que l'Autre lui plaît. Mais cette fille a l'air beaucoup plus compliquée que ça. »

-« Vous essayez de faire quoi là ? » Demanda Sirius.  
-"T'aider à prendre la bonne décision. Celle qui fera que tu te sentiras mieux» Répliqua James immédiatement. Remus était d'accord.

-« Alors il faut que je fasse quoi ? » Demanda Sirius que la conversation épuisait.  
-« Ca n'est pas à nous de dire, ça. » Répondit Remus.

-« Alors ce sera la bagarre ! » S'exclama Sirius.

En prononçant ses paroles, il se sentit soudainement beaucoup plus léger que ces derniers temps. Il avait beau porter une admiration sans borne à la belle Serpentarde, il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds pour autant. Tant pis s'il la décevait, il décidait, ce soir, de tout faire pour la faire changer d'avis sur Malefoy, et sur lui. Il inverserait les rôles. Ca n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'idée de ne pas perdre une occasion d'écraser la maison Serpentard. Ca ne regardait que lui, avec lui-même. En tout cas, il ne se laisserait plus porter, ça ne pouvait que le rendre malheureux.  
Il ne serait plus témoin, il voulait être acteur.

- « Hè, Patmol ? Tu nous diras, un jour, qui est cette mystérieuse jeune fille ?  
-J'espère, James. »


	13. Chapter 13

Juste un petit mot avant d'updater : merci à Edith Piaf pour m'avoir soufflé l'inspiration du chapitre !

Chapitre 13

Il marchait en vainqueur

-« Et voilà comment j'ai remis ce matin ma lettre de démission au premier ministre britanique. » Thyrus Bown, Ministre de la magie démissionnaire, annonçait son départ aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix rassemblés à l'occasion d'une réunion extraordinaire.

Il ajouta, alors que personne ne prenait la parole :

-« Madame Iris Fredon assurera l'intérim de ma fonction dans l'attente de la nomination, par le premier ministre, d'un nouveau ministre de la magie. J'espère qu'elle pourra compter sur votre soutien. »

La susnommée Iris Fredon affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, visiblement l'ambition de toute une vie venait de se réaliser.

Sirius ne comprenait pas bien tout cela. Ceci ne ressemblait qu'à une perte de temps : l'organisation du ministère l'importait peu. Lui, il voulait parler de la guerre, de Voldemort, certainement pas du départ du trop discret Thyrus Bown, dont personne ne se souviendrait vingt ans après son passage au ministère. Pourtant, il remarqua qu'il était bien le seul à ne pas être très intéressé par tout ceci.

Le départ de Bown n'était pas une grande surprise. Depuis l'échec de l'organisation ministérielle particulièrement cinglant au cours de la bataille d'Ecosse, la rumeur n'avait pas tardé à se confirmer. Il faut dire que le fait que l'Ordre n'avait pas pu compter sur l'aide du ministère pourtant promise avait beaucoup joué dans ce départ. Devant ces circonstances particulièrement sombres, il fallait quelqu'un dont les capacités organisationnelles soient importantes, et qui n'ait pas peur de prendre des décisions parfois lourdes de conséquences. Tout ce que n'était pas Thyrus Bown.

Prévenu très peu de temps après l'Ordre de la présence de Mangemorts en Ecosse, il s'était abstenu de fournir l'aide matérielle, et surtout humaine qu'attendait l'Ordre. S'il n'était de toute façon pas certain que même avec le soutien du ministère, l'Ordre aurait réussi à mettre en échec les Mangemorts, l'Ordre n'avait pas apprécié cette situation. Il n'était pourtant en aucun cas à l'origine de la soudaine démission de Bown. Les pressions au sein même du ministère et la mauvaise organisation générale avait eu raison de son mandat.

Quelques jours après la bataille, Bown annonçait donc son départ. Dans l'assemblée qui entourait Sirius, tous étaient tournés vers l'ancien ministre et à ses côtés, Iris Fredon. Autant l'un regardait ses pieds, autant l'autre profitait de son nouveau poste avec délectation.

Lorsque enfin, Madame Potter posa la question que tous voulait poser.

-« Quand choisirons-nous le prochain ministre ? »

-« J'assurerais la fonction pendant la durée qu'il faudra. Evidement, le choix d'un nouveau ministre devra se faire le plus rapidement possible. Cependant les circonstances actuelles vont poser un vrai problème dans cette nomination. »

Sirius cherchait désespérément dans ses souvenirs comment était choisi le ministre de la magie. S'il était bien nommé par le premier ministre, il croyait savoir que ce n'était qu'une procédure formelle.

Remus Lupin anticipa la question qu'il voulait lui poser. Il chuchota :

-« C'est un vote, comme chez les Moldus. En général, il n'y a qu'une personne qui se présente alors ça n'a jamais vraiment posé de problème.

-Mais qui vote ?

-Ni toi, ni moi, malheureusement. Remarque, ça empêchera les Mangemorts de voter. Ce sont les fonctionnaires du ministère, le directeur de Poudlard, ainsi que tous les représentants des organisations magiques qui sont électeurs.

-Il y a plus démocratique comme fonctionnement… » Remarqua Lily.

-« A vrai dire, le ministre n'ayant pas tellement de pouvoir, personne n'a trouvé utile de déranger tous les sorciers pour ça. Et comme les représentants des organisations magiques sont eux élus. » Lupin n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son exposé que le débat dans la Serna s'enflammait.

-« Il faut nommer le nouveau ministre le plus rapidement possible ! » Hurlait quelqu'un.

-« Pas question ! Prenons notre temps, la décision est importante ! » Répondait un autre.

Finalement, Dumbledore fit le calme dans la salle.

-« A mon avis, Iris Fredon n'a pas tout à fait tort quand elle dit que les circonstances ne sont pas vraiment propices à une telle nomination. Nous devons craindre l'intervention de Voldemort et des siens dans une telle décision. Thyrus, vous partez, et c'est là votre liberté la plus absolue. Cependant, vous laissez un ministère encore plus fragilisé. Il faudra donc que les employés du ministère, et Madame Fredon en premier lieu, s'attachent à montrer que votre départ n'affecte en rien sa prise de position contre Voldemort, et que le ministère est mieux organisé que jamais. Autrement dit et pour répondre à la question, je pense qu'il faut effectivement que nous choisissions un ministre le plus rapidement possible, mais que notre combat n'en pâtisse d'aucune manière qui soit. Il faudrait que cette élection se fasse dans le plus grand consensualisme pour ne pas montrer à notre adversaire que nous sommes occupés à autre chose que lui.»

La déclaration de Dumbledore fut suivie d'applaudissements. Apparemment, elle faisait l'objet d'un accord général de la part de l'Ordre. Seul Thyrus Bown continuait de regarder avec attention ses pieds.

Certains crièrent : « Dumbledore au ministère ! » Ce à quoi il répondit avec un petit sourire qu'il n'en était absolument pas question. Lui, il était directeur de Poudlard, pas ministre, que ce n'était pas le même métier, et qu'il s'occuperait, tant qu'il le pourrait et qu'on lui permettrait, de Poudlard.

Ce n'était qu'approximativement la dix-septième fois qu'on lui proposait ce poste, et ce n'était pas encore la dernière.

Thyrus Bown finit par se lever, serra quelques mains, et quitta la Serna en transplanant aussi discrètement que les souvenirs qu'il laissa au ministère.

Minerva McGonagall entreprit de reprendre le débat :

-« Nous n'avons pas terminé de parler de certaines choses. Je sais bien que tout le monde est fatigué, alors nous allons essayer d'aller rapidement. En premier lieu, mais je pense que les personnes ici présentes le savent déjà, nous avons à déplorer de nombreuses pertes suite à la bataille d'Ecosse. Cette fois-ci les journaux n'ont pas encore relayé l'information, mais les pertes pour l'Ordre ont été très lourdes. Il faudra donc nous réorganiser, et surtout analyser ce qui n'allait pas. L'événement est encore trop frais pour que nous en fassions un bilan critique juste, mais nous pouvons déjà dire que les séances d'entraînement aux duels, comme les services de Médicomagie, et de recherche, nous ont été extrêmement utiles. Il sera donc question de les poursuivre, et même de les intensifier. Nous avons été obligés de nous rendre compte que les Mangemorts étaient très au point, il faut donc que nous continuions activement dans cette voie-là. Il faudra aussi que chacun de nous fasse très attention à notre sécurité à tous : gardez un œil ouvert sur tous les évènements, mêmes les plus anodins, et n'hésitez pas à consulter l'Ordre, dont une cellule permanente va être ouverte, ici même, avec l'aide de volontaires. Cet endroit sera donc ouvert à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit pour tout membre ou proche. Sécurité encore au sein du ministère et de toutes les administrations magiques. Sécurité toujours à Poudlard que nous savons particulièrement exposée, preuve en est l'intervention remarquée à deux reprises de Voldemort dans nos locaux. Que tous les volontaires, adeptes des sortilèges de non intrusion, se fassent connaître, nous aurons de toute façon besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés. Des questions ? »

Sirius, à ces mots, reconnaissait la voix autoritaire que McGonagall utilisait avec ses élèves. Il y a avait quelque chose de presque rassurant que de savoir que les élèves comme le monde entier était traité de la même manière.

D'ailleurs, le monde entier réagissait de la même manière que les élèves. Tous les membres de l'Ordre faisaient profil bas. Aucune question n'était soulevée.

-« Très bien, alors nous allons pouvoir passer à la troisième grande question de ce soir, quelle solution devrons-nous adopter concernant Alvin Jedusor ?

»

Les personnes concernées dévisageaient leurs voisins. A priori, tous préféraient éviter la question de McGonagall. A leur décharge, elle était assez délicate. Si l'Ordre se devait de protéger le petit Alvin dont la vie était incontestablement menacée, personne ne savait quelle attitude adopter d'une part pour mettre en échec Voldemort de toute tentative meurtrière et d'autre part en vue d'assurer à Alvin un équilibre afin qu'il puisse grandir le plus sereinement possible. Ce qui partait mal lorsqu'on savait que le garçon était orphelin, et n'avait aucune famille connue en vie, sauf le plus terrible sorcier que la terre n'ait jamais porté.

-« S'il le faut, nous pourrions l'accueillir chez nous. » Annonça Madame Potter. La première réaction de James fut un peu de frayeur : devenir le neveu de Voldemort ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela, il fallait bien le dire.

-« Ou il serait évidement le bienvenu à Poudlard. » Surenchérit Dumbledore sous l'assentiment des Professeurs présents.

-« Je ne sais pas » dit quelqu'un d'autre « s'il est très prudent de le cacher à Poudlard, ou chez les Potter. Il faut aussi penser à la sécurité de toutes les personnes concernées. Et à Poudlard qui s'occupera de lui ?

-La question la plus importante est effectivement celle-ci, il faut que Alvin garde un semblant d'équilibre. Alors c'est vrai que chez les Potter, pourquoi pas, mais il ne vous connaît pas du tout, au-delà du seul fait que vous serez encore plus exposés à Voldemort.

-De toute façon, quoique l'on décide, il sera perdu dans un nouvel environnement et éventuellement une nouvelle famille, sorcière qui plus est.

-Justement, à ce propos, il faut que je vous transmette une proposition. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui venait de prononcer cette phrase.

-« Meredith Funk que certain d'entre vous ont déjà rencontré, voisine de Liam Jedusor et de son fils, s'est proposée pour se charger de l'entretien et de l'éducation d'Alvin. Autant vous dire tout de suite que je suis fermement opposé à cette solution, elle est beaucoup trop dangereuse. »

Tout le monde acquiesça cherchant désespérément une solution…

C'est la jolie Clare Dame qui la trouva quelques secondes plus tard.

-« Et si Meredith Funke acceptait de vivre dans un endroit où l'Ordre pourrait assurer sa sécurité et celle d'Alvin ? Il faudrait bien sûr que tous les deux soient d'accords, mais pourquoi pas ? »

Un silence interloqué accueilli la proposition de la jeune fille. Celle-ci en déduisit qu'elle devait avoir dit une bêtise, et que ça ne méritait même pas que quelqu'un y réponde quand un homme intervint :

-« Elle a raison. De cette manière, d'une part nous assurons un semblant d'équilibre pour Alvin avec la présence de quelqu'un qu'il connaît bien, et nous pouvons veiller à leur sécurité. C'est toutefois un lourd engagement pour Madame Funke qui sera très probablement contrainte de quitter sa maison, son emploi, et ses habitudes. »

Tous, convaincus, hochèrent la tête.

-« Très bien » poursuivit McGonagall, « je demanderai le plus tôt possible à Madame Funke si elle accepterait ceci. Si c'est oui, nous placerons aussi vite que possible Alvin Jedusor près d'elle, probablement sur le chemin de traverse, voire le ministère ou Poudlard, puisqu'il s'agit des deux endroits les mieux surveillés par la communauté sorcière depuis le début de la guerre. »

Personne n'intervint.

-« Dernier point à aborder ce soir » continua la Professeur de Métamorphose « nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle de nos disparus. Ceci est bien sûr extrêmement inquiétant, et les retrouver demeure une priorité pour l'Ordre.

-C'est certain » surenchérit Monsieur Potter « nous sommes très inquiets en particulier pour la vie de Madame Meliane Banes, l'employée du ministère. Nous la cherchons depuis maintenant octobre, et nous ne parvenons malgré des procédés magiques ou moldus très perfectionnés à obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur cette disparition. Pour Meliane Banes, dont nous parlons depuis un petit moment, comme pour les autres que nous recherchons tout aussi activement, nous vous prions de rester très vigilants à tout ce que vous pouvez entendre, ou voir. Vous savez que vous pouvez nous contacter à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. »

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix savaient déjà tout cela. C'est donc très préoccupés qu'ils sortirent de la Serna.

Le lendemain, Sirius parvenait enfin à sa classe de Métamorphose appliquée. Il avait dû pour cela traverser tout Poudlard en un temps record, tout en évitant les premières années qui, et nul n'aurait su dire pourquoi, traînaient toujours dans les couloirs de manière à ce que personne ne puisse circuler. Après avoir incendié ces jeunes gens, Sirius avait réussi à se dégager de la marmaille, et piquait le tout dernier sprint dans le troisième couloir du deuxième étage, en partant de la gauche.

Essouflé, il s'engoufra dans la salle. Il aperçut Brian Thornford en train de classer quelques affaires, prêt à commencer le cours, et se remémora brusquement pourquoi il avait prévu de sécher cette heure de cours-là, ce jour-là.

-« Salut Sirius. » Dit Remedios Listerdale en se retournant vers le jeune homme qui s'affalait sur une chaise derrière elle.

Pour toute réponse, il marmonna bien quelque chose, mais on ne sut jamais vraiment, pas même lui, ce qu'il avait voulu dire. La seule chose à laquelle il était capable de penser était qu'il aurait préféré être très loin de la chaise de Listerdale, voire même dans le couloir, ou dans le parc. Malgré l'assurance qui le caractérisait d'ordinaire, il était là beaucoup plus gêné qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il était bien décidé à montrer à la Serpentarde qu'il était parfait pour elle, qu'elle ne pourrait pas trouver quelqu'un de mieux que lui, et certainement pas cet abruti de Malefoy. Bref, Sirius n'était pas franchement dans son élément et aurait préféré que le cours se termine le plus vite possible, remettant à plus tard, l'inévitable prochaine confrontation qu'il devrait avoir avec elle.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Monsieur Thornford entreprit de commencer son cours. Or, les Poufsouffles, autrement dit George, Clare, et Denis, ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, et étaient trop plongés dans leur conversation pour se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Il faut dire que leur dernier cours de botanique, duquel ils sortaient avait été épique : la pauvre Bia Cryz avait été aspergée de pus de Gorgue, une plante inoffensive qui secrète une espèce de substance jaune à poids violet et qui a la propriété amusante de se coller à tout ce qu'elle touche.

Monsieur Thornford trouvait quant à lui cette histoire assez peu amusante, et fit sortir George du cours lorsque celui-ci répondit : « Vous êtes bien le seul ».

Sirius pendant ce temps, essayait de se tasser le plus possible sur sa chaise, dans l'espoir qu'une charmante brunette aux grands yeux noirs ne le remarque pas. C'était sans compter sur la manière avec laquelle Listerdale mettait toujours les pieds dans le plat.

-« Je suis désolée pour l'autre soir. » Entendit-il d'une petite voix, au même moment où George prononçait la phrase fatidique qui lui valut un ticket aller pour le couloir.

Black se dit d'abord qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter de répondre. Cependant, son côté « Gryffondoresque » le rattrapa plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

-« Pas tant que moi. » Répondit-il froidement.

Remedios le regardait avec un œil désolé.

Ca l'agaçait prodigieusement.

En même temps, il se sentait très flatté qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, même un peu. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration, et alors que George, après avoir regroupé ses affaires, passait la porte de la salle, il lui parla.

-« C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû… »

Remedios faisait 'non' de la tête, souriante. Sirius, soulagé, savait qu'il venait de tout arranger, au moins pour un temps.

Monsieur Thornford revint à son bureau. Il fit quelques annonces, puis commença à expliquer qu'elles seraient leurs activités pour cette après-midi. Black avait déjà décroché, et comptait bien rattraper un peu le sommeil qu'il avait en retard dans la douce quiétude de la salle de Métamorphose appliquée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il ne plongeait pas du tout dans les bras de Morphée, mais plutôt dans la contemplation des longs cheveux de Listerdale.

-« Réagis Sirius » se disait-il. « Elle est juste là. Tu n'as besoin que d'elle. C'est le bon moment pour se lancer, tu n'as aucune excuse. Si tu ne réagis pas, tu n'es plus un Gryffondor. »

-« Euh… Listerdale ! » Chuchota-t-il vers la Serpentarde. « Ca va comment ces derniers temps ? » Demanda-t-il, sans discrétion.

Elle se retourna en souriant. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il essayait de faire. Elle joua son jeu, en se tournant ostensiblement vers lui.

-« Ma foi pas trop mal avant que tu ne m'adresses la parole.

-Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, vraiment, c'est trop ! »

-« Monsieur Black ! Mademoiselle Listerdale ! Vous viendrez me voir ce soir en retenue ! » Hurla Thornford.

C'était trop facile.

-« Encore ? » S'exclama Remus. « Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? » Poursuivit-il sans savoir qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de la réalité.

-« Je croyais que quand on n'était pas là, tu n'aimais pas les retenues ! » Dit, déçu, Peter, qui pourtant n'affectionnait pas particulièrement l'idée de passer ses soirées dans de grandes salles vides, même en compagnie de ses amis.

-« Ce Monsieur Thornford, il est vraiment terrible… » Jugea James.

Sirius Black venait de leur annoncer que, ce soir, il était pris. Il avait presque oublié que l'excuse était une retenue, mais ses amis se chargeaient largement de le lui rappeler.

-« Bon, c'est pas grave pour la petite fiesta de ce soir, on fera sans toi.

-Quoi, c'est quoi cette histoire de fiesta ?

-Avec Remus et Peter, on pensait à faire quelque chose ce soir : passer au cuisine, et refaire gentiment le monde jusqu'à ce que Peter tombe de sommeil.

-Je ne tombe jamais de sommeil ! » Se récria l'intéressé en ne convainquant personne.

Il se trouvait que Sirius Black adorait ce genre de soirée que les garçons avaient l'habitude d'organiser très régulièrement, mais qui se faisaient plus rares ces derniers temps.

-« Vous m'attendrez ? » Hasarda-t-il.

Les trois autres firent semblants de réfléchir.

-« Evidement Patmol. Tu nous rejoindras quand tu pourras. » Lâcha enfin James.

Remedios entrait dans le bureau de Monsieur Thornford lorsque Sirius arrivait dans le couloir. Il courut à sa suite.

-« Mademoiselle Listerdale, et Monsieur Black. Votre enthousiasme à me rejoindre ce soir me surprend un peu, mais me réjouit ! »

Sirius jeta un œil à a pendule : ils étaient tous les deux arrivés en avance. Ce qui n'avait effectivement rien d'habituel.

-« C'est que plus tôt nous aurons fini, plus vite je serai débarrassée de Sirius Black. » Répondit Listerdale.

-« Excellent état d'esprit, Mademoiselle ». Répondit Monsieur Thornford. « Vous irez donc très vite quand vous aurez fini de faire cette petite expérience pour moi. Je vous explique en quelques mots : il s'agit de transformer cette pierre que vous voyez là » dit-il en désignant une roche sombre qui gisait sur son bureau « en alouette. »

-« Mais enfin vous n'y pensez pas ! » S'exclama Listerdale.

-« Et pourquoi donc ?

-Tout le monde sait que personne ne peut transformer une pierre en être vivant ! » Répondit Sirius, hors de lui. « Nous n'y arriverons jamais ! »

-« Je vous croyais un peu plus combatif, Monsieur Black. Et je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Ou vous réussissez cette expérience ce soir, ou vous échouez, et vous reviendrez ici tous les soirs de cette semaine !

-Mais il n'en est pas question !

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Oh que si je peux, et je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de votre comportement dans mon cours, peut-être que tout ceci vous fera réfléchir. »

Sur ces paroles, il sortit de la pièce, laissant ses deux élèves un peu perdus, face à ce petit bloc de pierre noire.

-« Nan mais je rêve là ! » Dit un Sirius Black abattu. « On est bon pour passer toute notre semaine dans cette foutue salle.

-Il n'en est certainement pas question.

-Je suis bien d'accord. J'avais plein de trucs de prévus : repeindre les murs du dortoir, trouver un bébé magyar à pointes pour allumer le feu de la grande salle sans avoir à remettre la main sur cette satanée baguette, compter le nombre de couloirs de Poudlard…

-Bon, t'arrête ! » L'interrompit Remedios, visiblement très agacée.

Il obtempéra immédiatement, en se faisant tout de même la réflexion que les gens à qui il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil ne courraient pas les rues.

Un long silence suivit : Remedios faisait les cent pas du fond de la salle au bureau du professeur, tandis que Sirius la regardait, assis sur l'une des tables. L'attitude de Remedios Listerdale sortait de l'ordinaire. Jamais Sirius ne l'avait vue inquiète comme elle l'était en ce moment. Son masque imperturbable était-il en train de tomber ?

-« Meme ?

-Hum

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-On a vraiment joué aux cons, Sirius.

-Jusque là, ça me change pas vraiment.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais toi comme moi, on a vraiment autre chose à faire cette semaine.

-J'ai entraînement, une réunion de l'Ordre, il faut que je passe avec Clare à Pré-Au-Lard, aussi. Une semaine banale…

-Moi, c'est un peu pareil. Je ne peux absolument pas rester coincée ici toute la semaine, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, en plus avec toi.

-Sympa…

-Désolée, rien de personnel. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai une obligation Voldemoresque de toute première importance en fin de semaine. Il faut que j'y sois. Tant pis pour les autres réunions, je me débrouillerais pour trouver une bonne excuse.

-Parce qu'être en retenue, ce n'est pas une bonne excuse ?

-Pas pour Voldy. »

-« T'inquiètes pas. » Commença Sirius qui commençait lui-même à s'angoisser de voir Remedios tourner en rond dans la salle de cours. « On ira voir Dumbledore, et il arrangera ça pour nous.

-Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es. » Répliqua froidement Remedios. « Il n'est pas question qu'un autre professeur soit au courant de ce que je fais chez Voldemort. Moins de gens savent, mieux je me porte. Nous ne pouvons courir le risque de mettre ce Monsieur Thornford au courant de mes petites activités.

-Tu le soupçonnes… De trahison ?

-Sans aller jusque là, tu l'as beaucoup vu fréquenter l'Ordre ? Et tu ne t'étonnes pas du fait que sachant très bien combien tu es impliqué dans cette guerre, il te sanctionne de façon largement démesurée ?

-Dumbledore ne l'a pas licencié.

-Et il a probablement ses raisons. Moi, je me méfie. »

Sirius réfléchissait. Elle avait peut-être raison. Peut-être fallait-il laisser Dumbledore en dehors de tout cela. Elle commençait à l'agacer, elle et sa stupide perspicacité.

-« Alors nous changerons cette pierre en alouette. » Dit-il enfin.

-« Tiens ? Moi, j'étais plutôt partie sur l'idée de nous confectionner des doubles qui pourraient nous remplacer ici…

-Une potion d'ubiquité ? Laisse tomber, Thornford le remarquera tout de suite. Et là, on est bon pour passer toutes nos soirées avec lui jusqu'à la fin de l'année, sans parler de la mauvaise publicité que ça nous ferait. Et je ne suis pas très bon, en potions.

-On aurait pu demander à Severus…

-Impossible. » La coupa-t-il.

-« C'est notre seule solution pour sortir d'ici ?

-J'ai bien l'impression, ma belle.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas ta belle ?

-Hum ? Ca ne me dit rien. »

-« Changer une pierre en alouette… Normalement, c'est impossible. McGonagall nous l'a toujours dit. Un être vivant ne peut se transformer en chose inerte, et inversement…

-Et nous y arriverons, Meme. »

Remedios Listerdale regardait son compagnon d'infortune sans montrer de réaction. Sirius se plut à penser qu'elle était impressionnée par sa détermination.

-« Ok, on commence comment ? »

La salle de Métamorphose appliquée n'était pas très grande. Les deux jeunes-gens en avaient vite fait le tour. Remedios essaya bien, à tout hasard, d'utiliser un charme basique pour transformer la pierre en alouette, mais force était de constater que McGonagall sur ce sujet semblait avoir eu entièrement raison.

-« On a pas trente six mille solutions, Black.

-Je t'écoute.

-A mon avis, Thornford a l'air de tout faire pour que nous puissions sortir de cette salle avant la semaine prochaine. Alors s'il existe vraiment un sort qui nous permette de faire cette métamorphose, ce n'est certainement pas ici que nous allons le trouver.

-Très bien. Allons à la bibliothèque.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le droit de…

-Hé bien je le prends le droit ! » Répondit Sirius en sortant effectivement de la salle, la Serpentarde sur les talons.

Ils se dirigèrent, dans le silence, vers la bibliothèque. En fait, Sirius Black savait bien pour avoir pratiqué un certain nombre de fois les retenus du professeur de Métamorphose appliquée que Thornford ne se déplaçait jamais pour vérifier ce que faisait ses élèves pendant la retenue. Il était certain qu'ils ne craignaient rien à se rendre à la bibliothèque, sous réserve de revenir à une heure raisonnable dans la salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelques couloirs plus tard, et quelques escaliers plus tard, Remedios Listerdale et Sirius Black faisaient leur entrée dans la salle de la bibliothèque : de grandes armoires en bois immenses qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond, une multitude de grimoires plus ou moins bien conservés y trônaient, et Madame Pince, qui observait scrupuleusement des élèves de Poudlard plus amusés par la compagnie de leurs amis plutôt que par celles des vieux manuels.

Listerdale se dirigea sans hésiter vers le rayon des Métamorphoses, au fond de la bibliothèque, suivie par un Black beaucoup moins habitué à la fréquentation de ce lieu.

-« Prends l'armoire de droite, je prends celle de gauche. » Prévint Remedios en feuilletant le premier livre qui lui était tombé sous la main et qui portait ce titre prometteur : « Métamorphoses et décadence ».

Sirius ne pensa même pas à contester l'ordre reçu et se mit aussitôt à la recherche d'un sort qui pourrait les aider. Il s'imaginait que le sort, s'il existait, ne devait pas être connu de beaucoup de monde, sinon ça se saurait. Il chercha donc vers les livres qui n'étaient jamais ouverts, ceux que la poussière recouvrait, et qui avaient des réactions étranges, bien qu'inoffensives lorsqu'on les ouvrait.

Black se rendait compte, au fur et à mesure de son étude, qu'il ne connaissait qu'une infime parcelle de tout ce que les métamorphoses pouvaient permettre, et il regretta de ne pas avoir été plus attentif que ça lors des cours de sa directrice de sa maison. Il disait parfois à Remedios les titres d'articles ou de livres qu'il trouvait amusant. Sinon, le silence régnait dans ce coin de la bibliothèque encore plus désert que le reste de la bibliothèque à cette heure tardive.

-« Meme !

-Mm…

-J'ai trouvé un truc intéressant ! » S'exclama enfin le jeune homme.

-Quoi dont ? » Interrogea-elle en se ruant vers lui.

-« Regarde cette note. »

Remedios prit le livre des mains du Gryffondor, et lut les quelques petites lignes figurant dans le bas d'une page en bien mauvais état « ici, voire la note de Monsieur le Professeur émérite Brifleape de l'école de magie islandaise, 1356-1570, sur la transformation d'une roche calcaire du sud de l'Angleterre, en colibri de Tasmani ».

-« Sans déconner !

-C'est pas génial ça ?

-Reste plus qu'à trouver le bouquin de ce cher professeur Brifleape…

-Si Thornford sait comment faire, c'est que ce bouquin doit se trouver ici.

-Ca fait un petit moment qu'on est là déjà, et franchement, je n'ai vu aucun document dont l'auteur portait ce nom-là.

-Ah. »

-« Tu sais quoi ?

-Mm…

-S'il n'est pas là, il eet peut-être à la réserve.

-Evidement, il serait inutile de te rappeler que l'entrée dans la réserve est formellement interdite, et ce pour tous les étudiants de Poulard ?

-Tu as raison, ce serait complètement inutile. Mais essayons. Laisse-moi seulement une demi-heure, ou je le trouve, ou je sors.

- Si même j'acceptais, je ne vois pas bien comment tu réussirais à berner Madame Pince.

-Ca, c'est mon affaire. Accepte juste d'aller lui demander quelque chose. »

Remedios avait beau être une Serpentarde typique, elle ne pouvait cacher la surprise que lui inspirait Sirius. Amusée, elle se dirigea vers Madame Pince. Elle savait parfaitement comment l'occuper. Elle demanda un livre, qu'elle savait introuvable.

Elle surveillait Sirius, dans son dos, qui paraissait flâner tranquillement vers la réserve. Puis, d'un coup, Sirius disparut. Remedios baissa les yeux. Sirius n'était plus là. A la place, il y a avait un chien. Un grand beau chien noir. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'engouffrer dans la réserve.

Remedios dut faire preuve de beaucoup de sang-froid pour ne pas hurler sa surprise. Elle se concentra autant qu'elle le put sur la discussion qu'elle entretenait avec Madame Pince.

Sirius pendant ce temps, reprenait son apparence humaine. Il se précipita vers des livres de Métamorphose, et en évitant de les toucher, il chercha n'importe quoi dont le nom rappelait le Professeur Brifleape.

Les minutes passaient, et Sirius ne trouvait rien.

Il commençait sérieusement à douter, quant il tomba sur un livre d'un certain sorcier « Breaflip », ancien président de la confédération magique de l'Altiplano, dont les travaux portaient sur les différentes propriétés amusantes de la roche calcaire du sud de l'Angleterre.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il prit le livre. Et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la réserve.

Là, il se transforma en chien, le livre dans la gueule, en espérant que celui-ci n'aurait pas de réaction étrange. Il passa le plus près possible du bureau de Madame Pince afin que celle-ci ne put le voir. De toute façon, elle était toujours en grande conversation avec une Remedios décidément très intéressée par une histoire d'ogres de Patagonie.

-« Excusez-moi, mais ça fait une bonne demi-heure que j'attends que Mademoiselle Listerdale ait fini de parler, alors est-ce que je peux vous couper ? Il me faudrait un livre. » Madame Pince se tourna vers lui. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

-« Monsieur Black ? Euh… Oui… Je crains que je ne me sois laissée emportée sur ce très beau sujet de dissertation avec Mademoiselle. Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Listerdale, je vous transmettrai les informations dès que j'aurais des nouvelles de la bibliothèque de Miramar sur les livres que vous cherchez. Monsieur Black ?

-Oui, moi, je cherchais 'Métamorphoses et décadence', je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans le rayon. »

-« Tu m'expliques là ?

-De quoi ? » Demande innocemment Sirius Black en emboîtant le pas de Remedios de retour dans la salle de Métamorphose appliquée.

-« Tu es un animagus non déclaré !

-Te sens pas obligée de le crier dans les couloirs de l'école. Et oui, merci j'étais au courant.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? » Reprit la Serpentarde interloquée qui montrait ostensiblement un intérêt soudain pour le jeune homme.

-« Comment ça se fait ? Par amitié.

-Par amitié ?

-Oui bon, on va pas en parler pendant toute la nuit, si ? » Répliqua sèchement un Sirius agacé.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on se mêle de sa vie. Il était content que Remedios sache ça, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle en fasse toute une histoire.

-« Evidement, je peux te faire confiance pour n'en parler à personne ?

-Evidement. »

Et le visage de Remedios Listerdale redevint d'une impassibilité désespérante.

Monsieur Thornford entra. Vit que ses élèves n'avaient pas touché à la roche sur son bureau, et les fit sortir en leur adressant un petit sourire que Sirius interpréta comme un 'vous êtes nuls, je le savais bien, alors à demain'.

-« Meme, tu fais quoi maintenant ?

-Je vais lire le livre que tu as trouvé à la bibliothèque, pourquoi ?

-J'ai d'autres projets.

-Lesquels ?

-Il faut que je te présente des gens. »

Remedios Listerdale ne discuta pas. Elle le suivit.

Elle ne se souvenait d'être déjà passée par cet endroit auparavant. Elle savait bien qu'elle se trouvait dans une tour de Poudlard, mais elle n'aurait su dire laquelle, et où précisément.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait d'une grosse dame, qui leur ouvrit la porte en grognant.

Elle comprit alors tout de suite où elle se trouvait. Dans un endroit où pas un Serpentard n'était entré depuis très longtemps, peut-être même que ça datait de Salazard Serpentard : la salle commune de Gryffondor. Une grande et jolie salle, avec des fauteuils on ne peut plus accueillant devant la cheminée, de grandes fenêtres donnant sur le parc, et des tables, dans le fond dont l'état pouvait laisser penser qu'il pouvait être difficile d'y travailler.

Dans cette grande salle ronde, il n'y avait quasiment personne. Remedios les reconnut instantanément.

-« Remus ! James ! Peter ! » S'écria un Sirius tout joyeux.

Peter ne cacha pas sa surprise de trouver dans le QG des Gryffondor une de leurs ennemies jurées. Remus et James, quant à eux, tout sourire, se levèrent pour saluer la nouvelle venue.

-« Salut Listerdale.

-Alors c'était bien la retenue de Thornford ? » Demanda James en adressant à Sirius un clin d'œil.

-« Plus compliqué qu'on ne se l'était imaginé. » Répondit la jeune fille.

-« Euh… Listerdale, je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé entre les Gryffondors et toi pendant toutes ses années. » Dit James avec difficulté en se resservant de la Bierraubeure.

-« Pourquoi ? On s'est bien amusés, non ?

-« Mais tu n'étais pas du côté de Voldemort ? » Demanda Peter.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à Manu Chao pour l'inspiration du titre de ce chapitre. Ainsi qu'à Madgriffin et Luna Cleaver pour leur review (oui, oui, je continue !)

Chapitre 14

C'est la panique, tac, tic, tac

-« Ca alors ! Pince-moi, je rêve ! Aïe ! Ce serait vrai ?

Black serait-il en train de réviser, enfin, ses Aspics ?

-« Merde, les Aspics, j'avais oublié ! » S'exclama Sirius en se tapant le front avec la paume de sa main.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors avec ce bouquin dans les mains depuis ce midi, si c'est pas pour réviser ? Et pourquoi tu restes debout à cloche-pied pour le lire ? Viens t'asseoir avec nous !

-Les voies de la connaissance sont parfois difficiles à atteindre, mon petit Peter.

-Et sans déconner ?

-Sans déconner, je lis ce foutu livre à cause d'un Professeur, tout ça pour qu'il me laisse vaquer à mes occupations comme je l'entends pour la fin de cette semaine. Et je reste à cloche-pied, parce que si je le lis autrement, il se met à pousser des cris stridents, et j'aimerais autant éviter d'attirer l'attention sur ce livre qui nous vient directement de la Réserve.

-La Réserve de la bibliothèque interdite aux élèves ?

-Celle-là même, chère Lily.

-Et tu peux pas inventer un contre-sort et venir t'asseoir avec nous ? Tu me fatigues là.

-Ca me prendrait trop de temps, alors tant pis, je me muscle la jambe droite, et attention, hop, je passe à la jambe gauche. » Annonça Sirius en sautillant d'une jambe à l'autre.

-« Tenez, regardez, c'est pas Listerdale là-bas ? On pourrait lui faire signe de venir nous rejoindre.

-J'ai loupé un truc ou vous faites amis-amie avec une Serpentarde ? » Demanda Lily inquiète pour la santé mentale de ses amis et amoureux.

-« On t'expliquera un jour, Lily. Et Peter, je ne conseille pas de montrer à toute l'école que tu lui parles plus qu'un digne représentant de Gryffondor parle à un digne représentant de Serpentard, fut-elle désespérément sympathique, et tragiquement belle.

-Et de toute façon, pour qu'elle vienne, il faudrait déjà qu'elle se décroche de Malefoy. Il se la joue ventouse ou quoi ? C'est limite indécent !

-Tu peux parler, James…

-Pour une fois que Malefoy montre des sentiments presque humains, il faudrait fêter ça… »

Dans le parc de Poudlard, et ce malgré sa superficie, Black ne pouvait voir que cela : la très belle Remedios dans les bras du blondinet que Sirius détestait le plus au monde, à moins que Voldemort ne soit lui-même blond, auquel cas, peut-être que Lucius était relégué à la deuxième place, mais s'y maintenait facilement.

-« Il est blond Voldemort ? » Dit-il tout haut sans s'en rendre compte.

Black avait beau être entouré des meilleurs amis du monde, c'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il se sentait le plus seul. Il éprouvait des tonnes de choses, et ne pouvait les hurler. Il se demandait même si plus jeune, au cours des quelques années qu'il avait eues à passer dans sa famille, il avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi désespérant.

-« Sirius ? Allô ici Poudlard, Sirius ? Vous nous recevez ?

-Mm ?

-Bon alors tu viens ou restes à cloche-pied dans le parc pendant toute la soirée ?

-Non, non allez-y, m'attendez pas. »

Embêtés de le laisser seul mais l'estomac gargouillant, James, Remus, Peter, et Lily rejoignirent le hall d'entrée, puis la grande salle.

Sirius Black restait, lui, près du lac, un pied en l'air, l'autre fermement maintenu sur le sol, tous les autres élèves étant reparti vers le château. Il n'était cependant pas tout à fait seul.

-« Alors, tu as lu la manière de faire ?

-Tiens, Meme, comment ça va ?

-Bof, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi… » Répondit-elle d'un air entendu.

-« Ils sont sympas mes amis, hein ?

-Les miens aussi.

-Ouais alors, ça, permets moi d'en douter !

-T'es con, Sirius. »

-« Tu penses qu'on peut y arriver ?

-J'en suis certaine. Mais ce sera peut-être difficile, je ne te le cache pas.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai constaté, ma belle.

-Je ne suis pas ta belle.

-Tu as vu la petite note en bas ? C'est écrit en quelle langue ?

-Ca doit être un dialecte. Un « revelo literatus » devrait suffire dans ce cas de figure.

-C'est bien possible. Il nous faudra essayer ce soir.

-Euh, en parlant de ce soir. Rappelle-moi à quelle heure on est censé commencer la retenue ?

-A peu près… Il y a cinq minutes. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de cours de Monsieur Thornford quelques minutes en retard et franchement essoufflés. Monsieur Thornford avait eu le bon goût de ne pas faire de réflexion, et les avait laisser sans même échanger avec eux quelques mots, ou quelques railleries, seuls dans la grande salle vide. Il avait juste eu un petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour ses élèves, et était parti.

-« Bon, fais voir ! »

Remedios lui tendit le livre.

-« Revelo literatus ! » Murmura-t-il.

Les petites lignes du livre qui poussait un cri insupportable quand son lecteur n'était pas à cloche-pied se mirent à s'effacer peu à peu. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, elles réapparurent.

-« Alors ? » Demanda Listerdale impatiente.

-« Précision de l'auteur : ici est développé la transformation d'une roche calcaire du sud de l'Angleterre, en colibri de Tasmani. Cependant, le même procédé, même s'il provoque des réactions moins amusantes que celles de l'oiseau susmentionné, peut être appliqué à la plupart des oiseaux connus. Dans ces hypothèses, remplacez la plume de colibri par une plume de l'oiseau désiré. Alors là, on demandait pas mieux ! » S'exclama Sirius.

-« Reste à trouver une plume d'alouette, et en cette saison…

-C'est pas la saison des alouettes ?

-J'en sais rien. »

Remedios porta son regard vers la fenêtre.

-« Ca te dit d'aller faire un petit tour dans la forêt interdite ?

-Maintenant ?

-T'as une autre idée pour trouver une plume d'oiseau ? »

A l'unanimité des votants, la motion de Remedios Listerdale fut adoptée. Et les deux jeunes gens quittèrent leur salle de Métamorphose appliquée afin de gagner la forêt, qui même au printemps, ne disait rien qu'y vaille à tous ceux qui s'en approchaient. La nuit était d'ailleurs en train de tomber et ne faisait qu'empirer le caractère lugubre du spectacle. Sans hésiter pourtant, le Gryffondor et la Serpentarde s'approchèrent de la lisière, et pénétrèrent d'un pas décidé dans la forêt.

-« T'as une idée d'où on va ? » Demanda Remedios après à peine quelques minutes de marche ardue.

-« Pas trop. Je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois, mais je ne me repère jamais très bien. Mais je ne me suis jamais perdu !

-Super…

-Jamais contente, celle-là. » Marmonna Sirius en continuant à avancer, alors même qu'ils allaient bientôt ne plus rien y voir du tout.

-« Stop !

-Quoi stop ? Je viens de te dire que je ne me perdais jamais, je ne me transforme quand même pas en chien pour rien !

-Sirius, pourquoi faire compliqué ? »

Elle n'en rajouta pas, et prononça un petit « repero alouette » face à sa baguette, qui montra instantanément une direction à sa gauche. Que Remedios suivit, bientôt suivie par Sirius.

-« On pense jamais à ce qu'il y a de plus simple. » Ronchonna, vexé, le jeune homme.

Ils marchèrent de longues minutes en silence. Ils commençaient à s'inquiéter : Monsieur Thornford finirait peut-être par aller les chercher dans la salle de cours, et qui sait les conséquences que cela pouvaient avoir sur les prochaines soirées des deux élèves ?

-« Peut-être est-il plus sûr de retourner à l'école. » Lâcha enfin le Gryffondor.

-« J'imagine que tu as raison. Je suis déçue tout de même.

-Allez, va, t'inquiète pas, on réessaiera demain. Il nous reste encore deux soirées. A propos, je peux savoir pourquoi tu dois te rendre chez Voldemort précisément en fin de semaine ?

-Il ne nous a rien précisé. Il nous a juste dit qu'il fallait que nous soyons tous présents. Il nous a laissé entendre qu'il verrait d'un très mauvais œil les absents. Et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me mettre en froid avec lui, au-delà du simple fait que je ne pourrais plus le surveiller tranquillement, et que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de passer quelques minutes sous endoloris comme il fait avec les autres Mangemorts.

-Sous endoloris ? Mais c'est un malade ce mec !

-Tu en doutais ? Bref, tout ça pour dire, que tout ça sent le roussi, et qu'il faut vraiment que j'y sois.

-Et, je me demandais, juste comme ça en passant… Tu me réponds pas si t'as pas envie, hein, mais t'entretiens quelle relation avec Voldemort ?

-Voldemort ? Tiens, je pensais que tu allais me parler de Lucius. Pour répon…

-Chut ! » Ordonna le jeune homme malgré l'impatience manifeste qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de cette réponse.

Listerdale n'avait pas franchement l'habitude qu'on lui parle de cette manière. Elle se fit même la réflexion à ce moment-là qu'elle ne se souvenait pas que Voldemort lui ait un jour ordonné de se taire. Quant à ses professeurs, jamais ils n'avaient été si catégoriques.

-« Quoi ? » Chuchota-t-elle, visiblement énervée.

Mais déjà Sirius, l'avait entraînée derrière un tronc d'arbre gigantesque, qui n'avait rien à envier à un baobab.

-« Chut ! » Répéta-t-il pour seule réponse, le plus discrètement possible.

Listerdale commençait à le trouver franchement lassant.

Jusqu'au moment où elle entendit elle-même des bruits de voix. Elle reconnut immédiatement deux d'entre elles, Black aussi. Il étouffa un cri de surprise. Et sentit à ses côtés, la Serpentarde tressaillir.

-« Bon, allez plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous pourrons quitter cette maudite forêt.

-Il faut dire que j'ai connu des endroits plus attirants.

-Ca c'est sûr.

-Messieurs, avez-vous posé un Portoloin près d'ici ?

-Non pas encore, Lucius doit le faire.

-Très bien, nous n'en aurons plus que quelques uns à disséminer, et nous pourrons revenir vers notre Maître. Alors dépêchons-nous.

-Dépêchons-nous, dépêchons-nous, ça se voit que ce n'est pas lui qui les ensorcèle !

-Il faut dire que tu t'y prends mal. Regarde, si tu fais comme ça, c'est plus simple.

-Rogue pédagogue ? On aura tout vu ! Et pourquoi pas prof à Poudlard pendant qu'on y est ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, et ensorcelle cette botte. » Lui répondit la voix froide et calculatrice de Severus Rogue.

Cachés par l'immense tronc d'arbre, en plein cœur de la forêt interdite, au début de la nuit, Black et Listerdale n'en menaient pas très large, surtout que des choses pas très honnêtes étaient visiblement en train de se préparer juste devant eux. Ils avaient bien compris, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que Rogue, Malefoy, et les autres apprentis Mangemorts, ou tout à fait Mangemorts, présents se doutent de la présence des deux sorciers. Ils préféraient éviter de devoir leur raconter un quelconque rapprochement entre eux, même avec l'excuse d'une sanction.

Remedios le regarda. Il fallait bien trouver une solution. Il était bien certain qu'ils ne pourraient pas passer là toute la nuit, déjà, parce qu'il ferait probablement très froid au bout d'un moment, ensuite parce que leur professeur préféré allait les attendre, après parce qu'il fallait qu'il trouve le plus rapidement possible une plume d'alouette, mais enfin parce que les deux jeunes gens avaient pour devoir, et pour envie, de savoir ce qui se tramait à cet endroit là, ce soir-là.

Black comprit l'ensemble de ces questions. La dernière étant de loin la plus urgente.

Listerdale sortit alors de sa cachette, le grand chien noir sur les talons.

-« Remedios ? C'est toi ?

-C'est moi, Severus.

-Remedios ? » S'exclama à son tour Lucius de sa voix glaciale après avoir ensorcelé un Portoloin. « Que fais-tu là ? »

Si Sirius n'avait pas eu de nombreux a priori sur les amis de la jeune fille, il aurait peut-être pensé que Malefoy était inquiet, voire un peu effrayé de la présence de la Serpentarde, que certes, il n'attendait pas.

-« Tu ne révisais pas les Aspics à Poudlard ? »

Le chien noir nota que sa belle avait menti à ses amis. Il se rappela aussi soudainement que les Aspics approchaient décidément dangereusement et que ses professeurs verraient sûrement d'un assez mauvais œil ses activités nocturnes extrascolaires et ma foi fort nombreuses.

-« Si, si. » Répondit calmement la jeune fille. « Je voulais prendre l'air, et je vous ai entendu.

-Tu prends l'air dans la forêt interdite ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Severus, c'est bien le seul endroit où on ne croise pas ces insupportables Gryffondors ! »

Bam ! Prends toi ça, pensa intérieurement le chien qui se fondait dans l'obscurité. En plus, c'était faux. Lui, il était passé souvent dans la forêt. Pour des raisons top secrètes, il y avait même passé quasiment toutes les nuits de pleine lune depuis quelques années. Enfin, ce n'était pas forcément le moment d'entrer dans le débat.

-« Tu as bien raison… » Marmonna Rogue.

-« Et vous, vous faites quoi ?

-On te dirait bien qu'on prend l'air, mais je crains que tu ne nous croies pas.

-Quelle perspicacité !

-Le maître nous envoie en mission secrète ! Pour la première fois ! Bon d'accord, on est chaperonné, mais on est monté en grade ! »

On pouvait clairement déceler dans ce que venait de dire Lucius Malefoy la joie. Ce qui fit frissonner le grand chien noir.

-« Severus a déjà eu des missions importantes à réaliser. » Nota la Serpentarde tandis que le concerné baissait les yeux.

C'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois que Sirius Black voyait Rogue montrer une gêne. Cette fille était vraiment extraordinaire.

-« Ok, je suis monté dans l'estime du Maître. C'est déjà ça, non ?

-Et il s'agit de quoi alors ? Je peux vous aider ? » Demanda Remedios sans répondre à l'auto flatterie de son ami, ou plutôt son petit ami. Ce qui revint brusquement à la mémoire du chien quand Lucius entreprit d'enrouler son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

-« On installe des Portoloins comme tu vois.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Le Maître ne t'a pas dit ?

-Qu'est-ce que Voldemort aurait dû me dire ? » Demanda Remedios qui commençait à se sentir agacée.

-« Mais l'attaque ! » Répondit Malefoy qui décidément avait l'intention de tourner autour du pot le plus longtemps possible.

-« L'attaque ? » Demanda la Serpentarde une nouvelle fois, perdant un peu plus son sang froid légendaire. « Severus, réponds-moi, quelle attaque ? » Dit-elle en se tournant vers son ami.

-« Le Maître est venu nous trouver tout à l'heure et nous a demandé de nous joindre à ses Mangemorts pour installer des Portoloins dans la forêt interdite. Il espère ainsi pouvoir attaquer… Poudlard par son côté le moins protégé. Comme on connaît un peu la forêt, on les aide, et on rentre à l'école. Le reste ne nous appartient pas.

-Attaquer Poudlard ! Mais il est complètement fou ! Il sait bien que c'est impossible ! » S'exclama Listerdale qui cette fois-ci avait perdu toute son impassibilité.

-C'est bien ce qu'on a pensé » répondit Rogue de sa voix grave « je lui ai dit d'ailleurs. Et il s'est mis à rire. Il doit avoir un plan. »

Remedios Listerdale se mit à réfléchir. Sirius Black, quant à lui, était partagé entre l'envie d'attaquer ces Mangemorts en puissance avant qu'ils ne puissent nuire à quelqu'un, celle de courir à l'école prévenir l'Ordre et Dumbledore, ou rester pour surveiller ce qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Incapable d'ordonner clairement ses idées, il resta caché dans l'obscurité, attendant de trouver un plan d'action avec la Serpentarde.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Tu crois quoi Remedios ! On sait quand même ensorceler une botte pour qu'elle devienne un Portoloin ! » Dénia Malefoy.

-« Je ne parle de pas de ça, idiot. Je dis qu'on ne peut pas laisser attaquer l'école. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

Ce qui eut pour effet de couper le sifflet aux deux Serpentards, en particulier à Lucius qui n'était pas franchement habitué à ce qu'on lui parle comme ça.

-« Il ne faut pas que Voldemort attaque l'école ! Les conséquences pourraient être trop graves : ce sont nos amis qui vivent ici. Et ne comptez pas sur les Mangemorts pour faire la part des choses entre les fidèles, et les autres. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Remedios, nous n'avons pas le choix. Il nous l'a demandé. » Dit Rogue. « Et soit dit entre nous, je ne désespère pas que quelques élèves de Poudlard disparaissent.

-Et moi ça m'est égal tout ça. La seule chose qui compte, c'est que le Maître me remarque.

-Ton ambition te perdra. » Murmura la Serpentarde, effrayée par les propos de ses amis. « Je vous en prie, réfléchissez un peu à la portée de vos actes.

-Ecoute, » reprit Rogue, « ce ne serait pas nous, ce serait quelqu'un d'autre. »

Sirius pensa pour la première fois de sa vie que Rogue n'avait peut-être, éventuellement, et sous toute réserve, pas tout à fait tort sur ce coup-là. Et Remedios eut l'air de comprendre la même chose. Elle perdait son temps ici, alors que justement, le temps était compté.

Elle laissa en plan ses deux amis, et entreprit de rejoindre l'école le plus vite possible.

Un grand chien noir la suivait discrètement de près.

A la lisière de la forêt, le chien en question remarqua un petit oiseau.

-« Accio Alouette ! » S'exclama-t-il redevenu jeune homme. Le petit oiseau attérit dans sa main quelques instants plus tard. Il rattrapa une plume qui tombait, et relâcha la petite bête.

-« Mince ! Thornford ! » S'écria Remedios qui venait de se retourner, et qui perdait décidément toute sa distance.

Les jeunes gens coururent jusqu'à la salle de Métamorphose appliquée. Encore essouflés, ils jetèrent un sort à la pierre, qui se changea aussitôt en alouette.

Monsieur Thornford entra dans la salle. Il dut constater que le travail avait bien été réalisé, lorsque ses deux élèves recommencèrent la manip' sur une autre pierre. Aussitôt libérés, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir.

Sirius comprit alors pourquoi Voldemort avait donné rendez-vous à ses petits Mangemorts et à Remedios dans la fin de la semaine. Si ce n'était pas pour attaquer Poudlard, c'était peut-être pour fêter la première grande victoire de son armée sur Dumbledore. Il eut soudaienement très peur que cette petite fête ait lieu. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait lieu. Il ne fallait pas que Voldemort gagne cette bataille.

Sans se concerter, ils prirent le chemin du bureau du Directeur.

-« Professeur ! Voldemort veut attaquer Poudlard ! »

Le vieil homme en question se tourna vers ses deux élèves. Il n'avait pas l'air étonné, angoissé, ou effrayé. Il écoutait simplement ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire. Sirius se dit que ce devait être ça qui l'empêcherait d'être un jour un bon chef : il ne savait pas garder son calme. Et dans ces circonstances bien particulières, ça agaçait le jeune homme jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Il commençait à louer les bienfaits de la révolte.

Dumbledore écouta donc Listerdale et Black lui expliquer de quoi il retournait.

-« Très bien. » S'enquit-il ensuite. « Je vais aller prévenir tout de suite les membres de l'Ordre. Nous aurons très probablement à combattre dans l'école même si Voldemort met son plan à exécution comme il a l'air de le souhaiter. Et je m'occupe d'avertir vos Professeurs. »

En quelques mots, tout était dit.

Et une nouvelle fois, sans se concerter, Sirius et Remedios savaient qu'ils n'iraient pas se coucher de si tôt. Il fallait repartir dans la forêt interdite et surveiller toute activité suspecte, si tenté qu'il soit possible de distinguer les activités suspectes de l'ensemble des activités de la forêt interdite. Pour ce faire, le mieux était d'être plus nombreux qu'à deux, donc d'aller chercher quelques compagnons de virées nocturnes.

Mais une Serpentarde et un Gryffondor ne peuvent techniquement pas aller partout dans Poudlard. Encore moins lorsque ladite Serpentarde est sensée être du côté du méchant ou en tout cas tout le monde est sensé penser qu'elle est du côté du méchant.

Déjà, il n'était pas possible pour eux d'entrer dans la salle commune Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle sans êtres accompagnés eux-mêmes d'un Pousouffle ou d'un Serdaigle qui connaîtrait ce maudit mot de passe. Il n'était pas non plus possible d'aller chercher les Gryffondors ou les Serpentards qui ne connaissaient pas la double identité de Listerdale. Surtout que pour une raison parfaitement compréhensible, elle ne tenait pas tellement à ce que tout cela se sache.

En conséquence, quelques minutes plus tard, James, Peter, Remus, Sirius, et la belle Remedios se trouvaient à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ou plutôt, Sirius et Remedios scrutaient les ombres des arbres, tandis que James ajustait sa ceinture, Peter peinait à ouvrir un œil, et Remus engloutissait une part de porridge à la citrouille. Normal, Remus mangeait toujours comme quatre, voire un peu plus les lendemains de pleine lune.

-« Si on dérangeait, vous nous le diriez, hein ? »

Black commençait à trouver légèrement désespérant le calme de ses amis, lorsque même Listerdale semblait angoissée, ce qui n'était certes pas bon signe.

-« Bon, c'est quoi le concept de la soirée ?

-Tu nous tires du lit à pas d'heure en nous hurlant que Voldemort va attaquer et qu'il faut être là au cas où…

-Nous, pas chiants, on vient…

-On se retrouve à la lisière de la forêt interdite, après le couvre-feu, et devant une forêt qui, justement est interdite d'accès…

-Oh ! Regardez, on voit la voie lactée d'ici ! »

-Et il est où est Voldemort dans tout ça ? Et ce pantalon est décidément trop grand, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Sirius leur expliqua de manière un tantinet plus détaillée que précédemment de quoi il retournait et ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Peter parut soudainement beaucoup plus réveillé, et attentif à la lisère de la forêt qu'il fixait du regard, surtout lorsqu'il apprit que Dumbledore lui-même était parti de l'école.

-« Et oui, James ton pantalon est trop grand, tu as pris celui de Remus. » Finit Black.

-« Hé, t'es pas gêné ! » Remarqua le propriétaire spolié

-« T'as pris un peu de poids toi, non ?

-J'aurais une question. » La petite voix de Peter était à peine audible. « En fait, j'aurais plusieurs questions. »

Sirius loua les bienfaits de l'angoisse sur l'intelligence.

-« Déjà, » reprit Peter « comment pourrait-on faire reculer, nous cinq, toute une armée de Mangemorts ?

-Excellente question.

-Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas penser que Voldemort va régulièrement se coucher vers 21 heures, pour dormir comme un bébé, et ne se lever que vers 10 ou 11 heures ?. Dans cette hypothèse, cela signifierait que Voldemort attaquera en journée, comme toute personne civilisée, donc pas maintenant, et que nous pouvons tranquillement aller regagner nos chères et douillettes pénates.

-Ce n'est pas si simple. » Lui répondit Remedios tandis que l'angoisse revenait sur le visage de Peter Pettigrow. « En fait, rien n'est moins sûr. Il faut dire qu'à mon avis, il pense qu'il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de personnes pour attaquer Poudlard si personne n'est au courant. Et s'il faut être aux aguets dès ce soir, c'est que les Portoloins sont déjà installés. Il est très peu probable qu'il ait envoyé ses fidèles pour les poser très en avance, c'était d'autant plus dangereux pour lui.

-Dernière question : que fais-tu là Listerdale ?

-Ce serait compliqué de rentrer là maintenant tout de suite, dans le détail. Alors pour le moment, il faut juste que je fasse tout pour que le projet de Voldemort échoue, projet qui à mon avis, lui tient vraiment à cœur. Je serais plus utile ici. Et je veux absolument être ici. Contre Voldemort.

-En parlant du loup… » Murmura Lupin, qui y voyait et entendait toujours mieux que les autres.

Ces derniers comprirent instantanément que c'était bien pour ce soir. Poudlard allait être attaquée, enfin, s'ils ne faisaient rien.

-« Je voudrais revenir sur la première question de Peter. » Commença James en baillant. « Comment on fait, nous cinq, contre toute une armée de Mangemorts ? »

Il fallait trouver une idée, lumineuse, et le plus vite possible. Si les dons de Remus lui permettaient toujours de prévenir ses amis quelques minutes avant, la rémission était courte, et personne n'aurait donné très cher de la survie de ces jeunes gens, dans l'hypothèse où quelqu'un aurait été au courant de tout cela.

Des bruits émanant de la forêt interdite se faisaient de plus en plus précis. Impossible de dire si les Mangemorts étaient nombreux ou pas. Ce qui était en revanche indiscutable, c'est qu'ils ne semblaient pas se sentir très menacés.

-« Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient très nombreux. » Annonça Remedios Listerdale.

-« Tu penses que ça va nous rassurer ?

-Je pouvais toujours essayer…

-Bon quelqu'un la trouve, l'idée lumineuse ? » Peter était au bord de la crise de nerf.

-« C'est que là…

-Ce serait bien la première fois que James Potter ne trouve pas.

-La ferme Sirius. »

-« Aïe, j'ai peur.

-Vous avez entendu parler du sort de bérézina ? » Expliqua Remus Lupin.

-« Evidement, c'est au programme des Aspics en défense contre les forces du mal.

-Tiens, Potter, tu travailles les Aspics ?

-En fait, je n'ai regardé que le programme.

-Et c'est quoi alors ce bérézina ?

-Un sort surpuissant.

-Exact, Listerdale. Un sort surpuissant qui met en déroute les agresseurs.

-Et ça marche ce truc ?

-Il parait. En fait, on sait que ça a vraiment marché une fois. Mais ce n'est qu'un sortilège de défense, et il est tellement difficile qu'il n'est jamais utilisé.

-Un truc impossible à faire ? Alors qu'il nous reste tout au plus deux minutes à vivre ? Pas de problème ! On fait comment ? »

James Potter n'en menait pas tellement large, malgré ce qu'il pouvait laisser croire en cet instant. Mais il était, comme les autres, porté par l'incroyable volonté de protéger son école. Et il savait qu'il ferait tout pour que les Mangemorts ne sortent pas de la forêt interdite, ou en tout cas, ne franchisse pas le hall. Parce qu'après, ce serait la fin des haricots, et s'il en surprenait un seul à toucher à ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu de sa Lily… Il sortit violement de ses pensées lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce que tentait de lui dire Sirius.

-« Mon choooooouu ! Tu te mets à côté de moi, oui ou merde ? »

En d'autres circonstances, James aurait été tenté de dire merde, mais il se reprit.

-« Oui ?

-Allez, bouge-toi, c'est pas comme si on avait deux heures devant nous. »

Si c'était Remus Lupin qui disait cela, c'est qu'il fallait vraiment se dépêcher, ils devaient approcher.

-« Remus ?

-Hum…

-Juste comme ça, tu sais comment on fait ?

-Pas vraiment. »

Un silence angoissé prit une place soudainement envahissante.

-« En fait, je crois que tout réside dans la volonté des défenseurs de se défendre, justement. Donc, on se met en rond, baguette devant soi. Ne pensez plus qu'à Poudlard, aux Mangemorts, pointé votre baguette vers le centre du cercle. Normalement, un sort devrait se générer. Il suffit ensuite d'ouvrir le cercle pour diriger le sortilège vers les assaillants. »

Les quelques explications du Gryffondor étaient sommaires, mais devraient bien suffire. Il était devenu indéniable que les Mangemorts approchaient et qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment animés de sentiments amicaux.

-« Allons-y. » Reprit Lupin d'une voix calme.

Les cinq sorciers se concentrèrent sur leur baguette magique. Un filet bleu sortit de leur extrémité, jusqu'à créer une petite boule bleue de la même couleur, au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient. Quelques secondes passèrent tandis que la petite boule bleue grossissait. Puis, lentement, Sirius et Peter s'écartèrent jusqu'à ce que leur groupe forme un « U ». Et ils projetèrent de toute leur force la boule bleue qui devenait de plus en plus lourde et à générer et à contrôler vers la forêt interdite.

Echec total.

La boule bleue avait fait quelques petites étincelles, et encore, juste au-dessus des arbres. Elle n'avait pas même touché un seul Mangemort.

-« Zut.

-Il faut recommencer !

-Si on a loupé une fois, tu penses vraiment que juste après, ce sera meilleur ?

-T'as déjà réussi un sort du premier coup, toi ?

-Franchement, je n'y crois pas.

-On devrait mieux les attendre ici.

-Et se faire massacrer instantanément ? Ils vont arriver dans quelques minutes.

-Les mecs ! Et la fille ! Deux secondes d'attention. »

Le ton autoritaire de James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, rappela à l'ordre tout le monde. Ils lui tendirent une oreille attentive. « Nous allons y arriver. Je ne veux même pas que vous en doutiez ! Nous allons y arriver, parce que nous ne voulons pas que Poudlard soit attaquée ! Nous ne voulons pas que nos amis soient tués, ni même les autres. Nous voulons protéger Poudlard au-delà du fait que c'est chez nous, mais aussi parce que c'est tout un symbole : ce bastion ne tombera pas dans les mains de Voldemort ! Jamais nous ne l'admettrons. Alors à partir de cette seconde, je ne pense plus à Lily, Peter arrête d'angoisser pour rien, Sirius arrête de penser à Remedios, et Remedios arrête de penser à Sirius, quant à toi, Remus, t'es vraiment le seul qui tient debout dans cette équipe, alors continue ! Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti ! »

Le discours de James avait eu un effet inespéré sur les jeunes gens, qui étonnés eux-mêmes de leur bravoure, reformèrent le cercle. Le filet bleu sortit de nouveau de l'extrémité de leur baguette pour former une boule. Qui grossit bien plus que la première. Jusqu'à devenir totalement énorme.

Sirius et Peter ouvrirent de nouveau le cercle. Cette fois-ci, on pouvait voir, de visu, que le sort avait bien mieux fonctionné que la première fois. Il s'échappa tout d'un coup du contrôle de ces créateurs, et tomba sans prévenir sur la forêt interdite.

Les bruits de pas et de conversation furent soudainement interrompus et remplacés sitôt après par des hurlements. La boule bleue s'était divisée en une multitude de flammèche de la même couleur qui les poursuivait un à un. Les poussant au cœur de la forêt.

Il y avait fort à parier que peu de Mangemorts sortiraient intacts de ce lieu.

Epuisés, James, Sirius, Peter, Remedios, et Remus ne songeaient même pas à faire exploser leur soulagement, et leur joie. Les Mangemorts était en déroute, et c'était bien la seule chose qui leur importait pour le moment.

Les jambes encore tremblantes, ils voulurent regagner Poudlard et prévenir le plus rapidement possible Dumbledore de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils gravirent donc le chemin, passèrent la porte d'entrée sans oublier de filer un coup de pied à Miss Teigne toujours fidèle au poste.

Black leva les yeux vers les escaliers.

Listerdale leva les yeux vers les escaliers.

Les autres ne faisaient pas attention. Reprenant le poil de la bête, ils étaient déjà en train de commenter les derniers événements d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée.

Black et Listerdale fixaient toujours le haut de l'escalier.

En haut des escaliers, près des fenêtres du premier étage, donnant en plein sur la forêt interdite, se tenait Severus Rogue.

Black pensa qu'il se souviendrait toujours du regard qu'il avait en ce moment. Rogue n'était pas spécialement surpris. De toute façon, de mémoire d'homme, personne n'avait jamais vu Severus Rogue surpris. Il avait plutôt l'air déçu, et surtout, et cela était beaucoup plus étonnant, il avait l'air effrayé. Parce qu'il angoissait à l'idée d'avouer le rôle de Remedios dans la déroute à Voldemort lui-même ? Ou, et pourquoi pas, parce qu'il angoissait de la réponse que Voldemort donnerait à cette nouvelle ?

Listerdale, retrouvant son calme olympien, partit à la recherche de Rogue qui avait disparu de son poste d'observation.

Tremblant, Black rejoignit les autres, qui ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien de ce qui s'était tramé sous leurs yeux. Rogue venait de surprendre son amie Listerdale, en train d'aider les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et ennemis jurés à repousser l'attaque de Voldemort.

Dumbledore, revenu de la Serna, quelques instants après que les garçons soient arrivés, écouta avec attention.

-« Messieurs, vous portez haut les couleurs de cette école ! Je ne vous demanderais maintenant plus qu'une seule chose : ne dites à personne ce que vous avez fait. Personne ne doit savoir que Poudlard a été attaquée, ce serait la fin de l'école. De son côté, je ne pense pas que Voldemort ébruite cette affaire, ce n'est évidement pas dans son intérêt. Je vais faire installer une protection supplémentaire de l'école, et faire un communiqué disant que personne n'a rien à craindre, que nous avons eu une fausse alerte ce soir. J'espère que cela convaincra tout le monde. Mais vous avez compris ? Je veux que dans plusieurs générations, personne ne sache qu'un jour, quelqu'un a voulu s'attaquer à Poudlard ! »

Les garçons étaient bien d'accord avec l'idée. Ils ne bronchèrent pas et sortirent un par un du bureau.

Sirius était le dernier. Il glissa au Directeur : « Remedios est peut-être en danger, Monsieur. »

Dumbledore eut un regard entendu. De ces regards qui font qu'on est beaucoup plus soulagé avant qu'après.


	15. Chapter 15

Et l'inspiration du chapitre vient de... ??? BB Brunes !

(Et merci encore à vous Madgriffin et LunaCleaver !!!)

Chapitre 15  
Dis-lui, s'il doit partir ou pas

Les Aspics approchaient dangereusement, et les Maraudeurs ne s'en étaient pas encore préoccupés. Plus l'année scolaire avançait, meilleur le temps à l'extérieur était, et plus la menace Voldemoresque était insistante. Deux facteurs qui les amenaient soit à flâner sur les pelouses de Poudlard, soit à rester cloîtrés dans des salles d'entraînement ou dans des conférences qui n'en finissaient pas.

La vie des Maraudeurs avait vraiment changé. Qui aurait dit, ne serait-ce qu'un an plus tôt que ces quatre garçons-là, seraient aussi responsables ?

Albus Dumbledore refusait toujours de suspendre le déroulement des examens, et ce n'était pourtant pas faute de le lui avoir réclamé à cor et à cri.

Les examens approchaient donc, et les Maraudeurs n'y pensaient même pas. Jusqu'à une petite réflexion insidieuse de Lily Evans, dérangée par un James Potter qui n'avait aucune intention de la voir travailler.  
-« C'est dans moins d'un mois, quand même. »

James, Sirius, Peter, et Remus ne purent pas plus longtemps ignorer cette réalité-là, même si elle n'avait rien de passionnant.

-« Dans moins d'un mois ? Mais comment ça se fait ?  
-Et il faut réviser quoi ?  
-'Réviser' ? Apprendre, tu veux dire…  
-Pfffffff. Un si beau soleil, deux heures de liberté, et voilà à quoi on va en être réduit. » Conclut Peter.

Il regardait avec un incommensurable ennui la pile de livres qui s'étaient accumulée sur une table de la salle commune de Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs ayant toujours évités le plus possible de se rendre à la bibliothèque, dont le silence les angoissait. La salle commune n'était pourtant pas forcément le meilleur endroit pour étudier, surtout lorsque Jordan Smith montait sur les tables pour se mettre à chanter à tue-tête des titres moldus.  
Sirius Black et ses amis préféraient cette ambiance-là. On s'y amusait plus, même si on y travaillait moins.

Potter, Pettigrow, et Lupin se plongèrent alors dans la lecture quasi-intensive des livres en question, minutieusement sélectionnés pour eux par Lily Evans. De temps à autres, ils levaient le nez pour regarder Jordan Smith dont ils commençaient à se demander si celui-ci n'allait pas leur voler la vedette avant la fin de l'année, pour papoter quelques instants avec des Gryffondors de passage, ou pour échanger quelques commentaires sur la masse de travail qui leur restait à abattre.

Black en était aussi, et louait chaque instant la bonne volonté de Lily qui avait laissé quelques messages dans les livres afin, soit de noter les passages importants, soit de glisser quelques histoires rigolotes dans les pages austères des grimoires.

Pourtant, il avait un mal fou à tenter de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait et essayait vainement d'apprendre. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à suivre les cours dispensés à Poudlard, et même à y briller. Après tout, il ne lui avait fallu qu'à peine un an pour devenir un Animagus. Alors ce n'était pas des petits Aspics de rien du tout qui allaient lui faire peur.

Néanmoins, l'angoisse le pressait de plus en plus, alors que les heures passaient et que son regard ne parvenait pas à se poser tranquillement sur une ligne pour la lire. Il était encore loin d'apprendre quelque chose. Et les heures continuaient à défiler à une vitesse vertigineuse.

En début de soirée, les frasques de Jordan Smith ne l'amusaient même plus. En revanche, il angoissait de plus en plus, surtout lorsqu'il surprenait les rires de ses amis, quand il ne pouvait que constater que, eux, n'éprouvaient aucune difficulté particulière à étudier.

Ceci expliquant cela, il était vrai que Sirius Black était le seul au courant d'un événement survenu la veille : Severus Rogue, futur Mangemort de son état, avait appris à l'insu de tous que Remedios Listerdale, proche déclaré de Voldemort, jouait en fait un double jeu et qu'elle entretenait qui plus est des relations proches, qu'on pouvait qualifier d'amicales, avec les ennemis jurés depuis bientôt sept ans de l'ensemble de la maison Serpentard.

Inutile de préciser que la position de la très belle Remedios était soudainement devenue encore plus délicate qu'elle ne l'était. Même si elle pouvait compter sur le soutien et la protection de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre, Rogue et a fortiori Voldemort prendraient certainement assez mal la nouvelle. Les conséquences pour la jeune fille pouvaient être très graves.

C'était à peu près les seules pensées cohérentes que Sirius pouvait tenir lors de cette après-midi et soirée de révisions. Il n'avait obtenu aucune nouvelle de la Serpentarde et commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il ne lui était pas arrivé malheur. Pourtant, il pouvait difficilement aller demander à Rogue comment il prenait la nouvelle. Et Dumbledore semblait injoignable.

Sirius avait déjà fait l'épreuve de l'angoisse et pensait fermement que sa santé cardiaque requérait une rupture pure et simple de tout attachement sentimental le liant à Listerdale. Cette mesure impliquerait, et il en était complètement convaincu, une grande plaie nette de son cœur.

Puis, il pensa qu'il ressassait vraiment beaucoup trop, et qu'il ferait mieux de faire quelque chose d'un peu concret pour se changer les idées.

Chanter avec Jordan Smith ne lui disait trop rien. Parler avec les Maraudeurs pouvait toujours se reporter. Dormir, il s'en sentait présentement bien incapable.

Ne restait pour lui qu'à déambuler dans les couloirs.

Il se leva donc, et passa le portrait de la grosse dame, non sans avoir précisé préalablement à ses amis qu'il partait pour une petite balade digestive, ce que personne ne crut.

Ses pas le conduisirent vers la grande salle. Puis, instinctivement, comme pour ressasser non plus par la pensée, mais par les gestes, il se positionna exactement là où Rogue les avait observé, eux cinq, entrant dans le hall après avoir lancé le sort de Bérézina.

De cette place, on avait donc vu sur le parc, sur la grande salle, derrière au fond, sur les escaliers, et devant, sur le hall et sa grande porte.  
A cette heure-ci, c'est-à-dire après le couvre-feu, il n'y avait pas foule dans le hall. Rusard avait une fois de plus quitté sa loge pour traquer Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, dans on ne sait quels coins du château, et Miss Teigne vadrouillait près de la tour d'astronomie. C'est en tout cas ce que la carte du Maraudeur apprit à Black.

Il s'assit en haut des marches, et contempla l'immense porte de Poudlard. Il ferma la carte du Maraudeur « Méfait accompli », et la roula dans sa poche. Tant pis s'il tombait sur Rusard, ça lui était bien égal.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Qui devinrent bientôt peut-être une heure, peut-être deux. Lorsque l'immense porte de l'école, que Black avait sous les yeux, s'ouvrit discrètement pour laisser entrer… Listerdale.

La première réflexion du jeune homme fut bien évidement le soulagement, mais il se demanda aussi comment il était possible pour ces futurs Mangemorts de rentrer aussi facilement à Poudlard que l'on vienne de chez Voldemort ou du cours de botanique. Listerdale ne semblait pas prendre de mesures de discrétion particulières si ce n'est qu'effectivement, elle évitait visiblement de faire grincer la porte.

Listerdale semblait seule lorsqu'elle s'avança dans le hall.  
De loin, Sirius put constater qu'elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'école, mais une grande et longue robe sombre. Ses cheveux bruns coulaient dans son dos. Il aperçut aussi des dessins formés sur ses élégantes mains.

Il se dit qu'elle était vraiment belle.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait de nouveau abandonné son masque d'impassibilité. Elle semblait inquiète. Certes, c'était difficilement remarquable, mais visible. Ces derniers temps, la belle Serpentarde changeait, ça se voyait.

Elle le vit tout de suite. Et courut presque à sa rencontre.  
-« Black ! Il faut absolument que…  
-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec Rogue ? » Coupa le Gryffondor.  
-« Plus tard. Il faut d'abord que je te dise : Voldemort est assez... fâché depuis hier soir ! Il prépare sa revanche, ça ne fait aucun doute. Et j'ai peur que cette fois-ci on ne puisse l'arrêter . » Reprit-elle rapidement. « Il ne sait pas qui l'a repoussé. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il veut se venger, et contre n'importe qui. C'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait pensé à commencer à faire peur aux élèves de Poudlard. S'ils quittent l'école,…  
-Les parents retirent les élèves de Poudlard. Dumbledore est totalement décrédibilisé. L'école ferme.  
-Exactement. Ce qui fait qu'il arrive exactement au même résultat, mais de manière beaucoup plus subtile, tu lui accorderas.  
-Ok, il veut se venger, et alors ?  
-En fait, c'est ta mère.

-Ca fait des mois qu'elle tente de convaincre Voldemort de faire quelque chose. Elle ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un de la famille Black ne soit pas à sa totale dévotion. Elle pense que si Voldemort réussit à te ramener chez lui, ce sera d'abord la fin de Poudlard, mais aussi la rentrée du vilain petit canard dans la giron familial, et surtout un formidable symbole pour tous : un fervent défenseur de la cause Dumbledoresque qui rejoint les rangs Voldemoresques. Tu imagines le truc ?  
-Vaguement.  
-Sirius, je te connais, il ne faut pas que tu prennes cette menace à la légère. Tu es très attendu là-bas. Ils veulent que tu les rejoignes, ça ne fait pas de doute. Fais attention à ce que tu fais. Tout peut être très dangereux.  
-Si tu parles de me terrer ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, il n'en est certainement pas question. Je ferai comme tous les élèves de cette école, et comme tout membre de l'Ordre qui se respecte.  
-Typiquement Gryffondor…  
-Il ne me fait pas peur. Je l'attends. »

Les yeux noirs de Remedios le fixaient toujours avec inquiétude, celle-ci devenait grandissante au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient. Sirius n'avait pas l'intention d'inverser la tendance. Tant pis si elle s'inquiétait, c'était chacun son tour, et il n'était pas prêt à faire des sacrifices tout ça parce que Voldemort était vexé.

-« Sirius… Je t'en prie… » Dit Remedios d'une petite voix. « Je te demande juste de faire de attention.  
-Ne compte pas sur moi pour devenir paranoïaque.  
-Là-dessus, je savais que c'était perdu d'avance. »

Et Remedios Listerdale sourit. Ca ne lui arrivait pas si souvent, en fait. Sirius le nota.

-« Et Rogue alors ? »  
Le visage de la Serpentarde s'emprunta alors d'une douceur que Black ne lui avait jamais vue. Ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement.  
-« Quand il nous a vu contre les Mangemorts ?  
-Evidemment.  
-« Je suis allée lui parler, après.  
-Et tu lui as jeté un sort d'oubliettes ?  
-Non.  
-Hein ?  
-Dumbledore me l'a bien proposé, mais ça ne sert à rien. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire subir ça.  
-Hein ? Mais… C'est Rogue tout de même !  
-Justement.  
-Que lui as-tu dit ?  
-Tout.  
-Tout ?  
-Le rôle que je joue dans cette histoire depuis le début, ma rencontre avec toi, et avec les autres, Voldemort, Dumbledore… Tout quoi.  
-Il sait que tu travailles pour Dumbledore ?  
-Oui. Ca ne l'a pas beaucoup surpris d'ailleurs.  
-Il n'a rien dit à Voldemort ?  
-Non, pas pour le moment, et je sais qu'il ne le fera pas.  
-Mais tu parles d'un futur Mangemort ! Dés que tu auras le dos tourné, il balancera tout pour entrer dans les petits papiers de Voldemort ! Il faut absolument que Dumbledore lui envoie un petit oubliette !  
-Ce n'est pas la peine. Il ne dira rien. Crois-moi, Sirius. Severus n'est pas aussi bête et méchant que tu te plais à le croire.  
-S'il a réussi à te faire croire qu'il était de ton côté, je n'irais certainement pas dire qu'il est bête !  
-Sirius, tu m'embêtes. Ouvre grand tes oreilles, je ne le répéterai pas deux fois : Severus n'a peut-être pas fait un choix très judicieux dans cette guerre, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Ne l'oublie pas.  
-Permets-moi d'en douter, pendant au moins quelques dizaines d'années. »

Remedios, dont la douceur commençait sérieusement à désespérer son interlocuteur, semblait vouloir partir. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et commença à redescendre pour prendre la direction des cachots. A mi-marches, elle se tourna vers lui.

-« Au fait, Severus m'a demandé de me méfier de toi.  
-Qu'est-ce que je te disais !  
-Il parait que tu as essayé de le tuer, l'année dernière... »

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, dont il n'était pas particulièrement fier, Sirius baissa les yeux. Et tenta de se justifier.

-« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il avait fait…  
-Et je ne veux pas savoir ! James l'a sauvé…  
-James a toujours été le plus lucide de nous deux. Tu sais, je reste persuadé que Rogue est à moitié fautif dans cette histoire. Après, il a essayé de me faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Imagine s'il avait réussi… »

-« Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je cesse de te voir. Que tu étais dangereux pour moi. » Reprit la Serpentarde. « Ce qu'il dit compte beaucoup, mais je tiens trop à rester ton amie. »

Les mots de Remedios firent à Sirius l'effet d'une douche d'eau glacée.

Et encore, c'était peut-être une douche de neige carbonique.

Elle disait ça avec un petit air qui pouvait laisser penser qu'elle voulait lui faire plaisir. Rien de tout cela n'eut l'effet voulu.

-« Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis d'accord avec Rogue. » Annonça-t-il froidement.  
La Serpentarde ne cacha pas son étonnement.

-« Il n'est pas question que je sois ton ami. » S'expliqua Sirius. « Je suis bien trop attaché à toi pour ça. Ca fait des mois que je passe mes journées à penser à toi, à t'attendre, à m'inquiéter. Et de ton côté, ce n'est que de l'amitié ? Non merci. Très peu pour moi. Je préfère n'être rien du tout.

-« Tu ne peux pas me traiter comme ça, c'est insupportable. C'est trop dur. Je ne veux plus. » Reprit-il, ému.

Remedios le laissait parler.  
Plus il parlait, et plus son visage qui pourtant avait été expressif quelques minutes plus tôt se refermait. Sirius assistait à une transformation totale de la belle brune. Bientôt, elle avait repris l'impassibilité qui la caractérisait.

-« Sirius, je ne peux pas te traiter autrement. » Dit-elle enfin avec distance.  
-« Bien sûr que si. Mais j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas.  
-Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, aussi tranchées qu'un Gryffondor les perçoit.  
-Peut-être parce qu'une Serpentarde les complique. Ne te fatigue pas Meme, j'ai bien compris que je perdais mon temps. » Dit-il en se retournant pour partir.

-« Les choses sont compliquées. » Répéta Remedios.

-« Tu parles de Malefoy ? » S'exclama soudain Sirius, revenant sur ses pas, qui avait trouvé là un parfait bouc émissaire. « Cet abruti congénital ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à ce prétentieux ? Il est plus beau ? Il est plus intelligent ? Il est plus Mangemort ? Il te fait l'amour comme un dieu ? »

Sirius savait parfaitement qu'en disant cela il blessait Remedios. Il en aurait rajouté volontiers s'il n'était pas tombé sur ses yeux, vides, sans réaction.  
Il se tut alors brusquement.  
Tout ça était vain. Il le comprenait parfaitement.  
S'il réussissait à faire du mal à Remedios que pouvait-il y gagner ? Absolument rien.

-« Sirius, je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche.  
-Trop tard. » Répondit-il froidement. Et inspirant profondément, il continua : « Meme, je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux jamais plus te parler. J'éviterai de te croiser dans les couloirs de cette école. Si tu as quelques infos sur Voldemort, va voir directement Dumbledore. Je resterai totalement indifférent si jamais tu m'adresses la parole. J'abandonne. Je ne veux plus te voir… »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons. Laissant sur les marches du hall la Serpentarde et son impassibilité intacte.

Au fond de lui, il espérait avoir créé chez elle un semblant de réactions. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais sa seule ambition avait été là de la faire réagir.  
Et elle n'avait pas réagit. Tant pis, il comptait bien l'oublier aussi vite qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie cette année-là. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de s'accrocher à cette histoire qui finalement n'en était pas une.

Ses pas le conduisirent sans surprise vers la tour Gryffondor. La grosse dame le laissa passer en maugréant, mais le laissa passer tout de même. Dans la salle, fait extraordinaire s'il en est, se trouvaient encore de nombreux cinquième et septième années plongés dans des parchemins et des grimoires imposants.

-« Alors que revoilà Black. » Lança Peter, assis à l'une des tables proches de la cheminée.

Ils durent s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas étant donné la tête que tirait leur ami. Pourtant, aucun ne voulait insister. Après tout, il serait toujours temps de savoir lorsque Black se déciderait.

Ce dernier s'affala sur l'un des fauteuils, dos à ses amis. Et entreprit d'observer avec attention le foyer. Il avait sommeil. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, comme les nuits précédentes. Le souvenir de la soirée lui indiquait pourtant qu'il ne réussirait pas plus à dormir.

James, Remus, et Peter, quant à eux, avaient l'air de s'amuser comme des petits fous à réviser une solution de potions en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé dans le cours au cours duquel il l'avait apprise. Malefoy et Rogue en avaient bien pris pour leur grade.

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement lorsque l'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit… sur Minerva McGonagall. Il était extrêmement rare que leur professeur de Métamorphoses, directrice de leur maison, entrent dans cette salle. Cela justifiait donc pleinement le soudain silence qui y s'installa.

-« James ? Monsieur le directeur demande à vous voir.  
-Tout de suite ?  
-Oui.  
-Seul ?  
-Oui. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. »  
James Potter se leva, assez inquiet il faut bien le dire, et suivi McGonagall.

Ses trois amis, ainsi que Lily, restèrent sans voix, ce qui là encore, était exceptionnel. Quelques minutes plus tard ils échangeaient toutes les possibilités qui pouvaient justifier l'événement.  
-« Peut-être que les aliens ont débarqué et qu'ils réclament James pour faire des tests ?  
-Ou alors McGonagall est secrètement tombée amoureuse de James et n'en pouvant plus est venu le chercher ici pour tout lui avouer !  
-Beurk…  
-J'y suis ! Dumbledore a décidé de créer un nouvel Ordre et veut que James en prenne la tête !  
-Waouw ! La classe ! »

James mit du temps à revenir. La conversation les avait bien amusés, même Sirius se surprenait à ne plus penser à sa Remedios. Enfin, James revint.

-« Alors ? » Lui lança sans autre forme de préambule Sirius.  
James faisait grise mine. Il n'avait a priori pas le cœur à rire. Et les autres s'en aperçurent assez vite. Il s'écroula dans le fauteuil aux côtés de Sirius, le teint pâle, un air grave inscrit sur le visage.

Les autres commençaient à comprendre qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose de grave. En tout cas d'important. Les fois où James ne souriait pas étaient rares.

-« Je suis monté chez Dumbledore ». Entreprit de raconter le jeune homme. « Avec McGonagall. Là-haut, il y avait mes parents. C'est Dumbledore qui a parlé. Vous vous souvenez de Meliane Banes ?  
-L'employée du Ministère qui a disparu ? Bien sûr !  
-L'Ordre la cherche depuis plusieurs mois. Ils auraient enfin une piste, quelque part en Albanie.  
-Et ?  
-Mes parents partent à sa recherche. Les informations paraissent crédibles. Ils se sont portés volontaires pour la ramener.  
-Tous les deux ?  
-Tu les as déjà vu faire quelque chose séparément ?  
-Oui, tous les deux. Ils partent très prochainement. Ils voulaient me le dire avant de partir. C'est une mission très dangereuse comme vous pouvez l'imaginer.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, James, tes parents sont de très grands sorciers. Quoi qu'il se passe, ce sont les seuls à pouvoir mener à bien ce genre de mission.  
-Je sais bien. Permets-moi de m'inquiéter tout de même.  
-Bien sûr.  
-En tout cas, je leur fais confiance pour ramener Madame Banes, et éventuellement les autres disparus. Il faut bien que quelqu'un y aille. » La voix de James mourut. Lily se leva pour venir le prendre dans ses bras tandis que les autres observaient un silence inquiet.  
-« C'est certain. » Conclut Remus.

En fait, les Maraudeurs étaient bien plus inquiets qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître. Ils comprenaient tous combien la mission dont les parents de James s'étaient chargés était périlleuse. Malgré cela, ils restaient convaincus qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir mener à bien cette mission.

Ils dormirent mal cette nuit-là. Sirius commençait à se demander quand il pourrait dormir tranquillement : une bonne et entière nuit de sommeil… Ca ne lui était plus arrivé depuis combien de temps ?

La semaine qui suivit était aussi occupée que les précédentes.  
Les réunions générales de l'Ordre se faisaient plus sporadiques, mais les réunions parallèles d'entraînement avaient toujours lieu. Et une fois par semaine, voire plus, Black rejoignait Clare Dame. Ils allaient ensemble chez Cyprée Stevens qui les couvrait de petits cookies et autres sucreries chocolatées délicieux. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des meilleurs moments de sa semaine.  
Sinon, il avait entrepris, à l'instar des autres Maraudeurs, l'apprentissage le plus exhaustif possible de l'ensemble du programme de septième année qu'il avait largement ignoré jusque là ainsi que la révision de tout ce qu'il avait appris dans les années précédentes, Aspics obligent. Chose à laquelle il n'était pas du tout habitué mais à laquelle il se pliait volontiers. Cela le sortait des Voldemort et Consorts. Cela le sortait aussi de Listerdale, même s'il avait du mal à accepter que la jeune fille ait dans sa vie autant d'importance.  
Dans ses grimoires, submergés de parchemins, les mains noires d'encre, et la baguette magique à proximité, il se sentait bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers temps. Il pensait même avoir trouvé un certain équilibre dans ses intenses révisions. Maintenant, il était plus préoccupé de sorts scolaires et de plantes aux propriétés étranges, que tout ce qui l'avait passionné au début de l'année : la guerre contre Voldemort essentiellement. Non pas qu'il ne s'y intéressait plus, mais il voyait les choses avec moins d'enthousiasme et saisissait mieux le danger que le mage représentait.

Quant à Remedios, il préférait écarter le sujet. Il lui avait dit au revoir, ou adieu, et il n'allait pas revenir sur le sujet avant un bon moment. C'était peut-être la femme de sa vie, mais si elle ne voulait pas, c'est qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle, un point c'est tout.

Il avait donc entrepris, au cours de toute cette semaine, de l'ignorer superbement.

Ils étaient bien sûr obligés de se croiser régulièrement au détour d'un couloir ou à l'intérieur d'une salle de cours. Il la voyait toujours, et ne lui adressait pas la parole. Il s'était bien aperçu qu'elle tentait parfois de renouer le contact, en disant bonjour ou en lui adressant un charmant petit sourire contrit qui en aurait fait changer d'avis plus d'un. Sirius Black tenait sa ligne de conduite, et ne bronchait pas. Il passait son chemin ou ne répondait pas lorsqu'en classe de Métamorphose appliquée, elle lui parlait. Il réagissait si peu que Monsieur Slughorn ne trouva pas même une seule occasion de lui donner une retenue de plus. Pour la première fois depuis que le professeur et Sirius Black se connaissaient.

Malgré tout, le jeune homme tentait régulièrement de déceler dans l'attitude de la Serpentarde quelque chose qui pouvait laisser présager ce qu'elle pensait. Mais il ne voyait rien.

Et continuait d'observer un mutisme qui ne lui ressemblait décidément pas.

Potter, Lupin, et Pettigrow, s'ils s'étaient aperçus de quelque chose, n'insistèrent pas.

Sirius Black avait bien l'intention de clôturer cette bien étrange semaine de manière toute aussi inattendue : en passant tout le vendredi soir, au minimum, à la bibliothèque, y étudier… Les potions. La dernière matière à laquelle il n'avait pas encore osé s'atteler.

Il entreprit ce soir-là d'ouvrir le « traité des potions pour sorciers de bas étage », bien décidé à tout recommencer depuis le début. Il prit un parchemin et une plume, et commença à saisir quelques notes en se faisant la réflexion qu'il aurait dû peut-être écouter un peu plus Slughorn.

Quelques heures plus tard, il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui et le regarder avec insistance.  
Il n'avait pourtant aucune envie de se départir de la lecture de son « traité des potions à destination des sorciers un peu lents mais sympathiques ».  
Il en fut bien obligé lorsqu'une main visiblement mal intentionnée aplatit le grimoire sur la table sans autre forme de procès.

Il allait sortir deux ou trois injures bien senties, quand il reconnut la main si mal intentionnée.

Une main, longue, fine, élégante, pas de doute sur son propriétaire, ou plutôt sur sa propriétaire.

-« Sirius, il faut absolument que tu me parles !  
-C'est que je n'ai rien à te dire, Remedios.  
-Je préfère que tu m'aimes, ou que tu me détestes, mais surtout, ne sois pas indifférent ! S'il te plait !  
-Tiens ? C'est toi, la reine de l'indifférence, qui dis ça ? »

La reine de l'indifférence ne trouvait rien à redire au Gryffondor qui constatait avec soulagement qu'il était capable de résister à l'envie de se mettre à genoux devant elle et de lui baiser les pieds.

Pourtant, la reine de l'indifférence ne portait pas si bien son nom ce soir-là. Elle paraissait inquiète, triste aussi. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle laissait transparaître ça. Elle avait dû remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus personne, à part eux deux, dans ce coin-là de la bibliothèque et peut-être même dans toute la bibliothèque. Il devait être tard.

Sirius n'avait aucune intention de parler à Remedios, et ce même si c'était la dernière personne encore présente à la bibliothèque ce soir-là. Il fallait en plus qu'il termine de lire ce traité de potions le plus rapidement possible. Bref, elle tombait mal.

Remedios, quant à elle, ne voulait visiblement pas lâcher.

-« On ne se connaît pas bien tous les deux, non ? Et puis, on s'est détesté pendant longtemps.  
-Et si tu ne veux pas que je te déteste encore un peu plus, je serais toi, je n'irais pas plus loin. »

Si Remedios n'avait pas encore tout à fait saisi le message, elle ne pouvait plus vraiment faire comme si l'antipathie de Sirius était ordinaire.

-« Ecoute Sirius. J'ai bien compris que tu m'en voulais…  
- "Et c'est pas peu dire. » Coupa Black.  
-« Arrête ! Je mérite peut-être la manière dont tu me traites, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour ne pas m'écouter !  
-Parce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! »

La seule envie de Black était de s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter. D'un autre côté, il était trop curieux de ce qui allait se passer pour ne pas rester.

-« Les choses sont un peu plus compliquées qu'elles ne paraissent, tu sais. » Entreprit d'expliquer la Serpentarde.  
-« J'ai déjà entendu ça.  
-Et c'est vrai. On ne devrait même pas être amis.  
-Ca tombe bien, on ne l'est pas. » Répondit le jeune homme brusquement, de plus en plus agacé de l'emploi de ce mot.

-« Le terme n'est peut-être pas le bon, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
-Pas vraiment.  
-On n'aurait jamais dû être proche, alors imagine si on tombait amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Il faudrait se cacher ! Il faudrait sans cesse vérifier si l'on n'est pas seuls ! Il faudrait faire comme si de rien n'était ! Comme si tu n'occupais pas toutes mes pensées et moi les tiennes ! Ce serait invivable !  
-Désolé, mais c'est déjà ce qu'on fait : personne ou presque ne sait qu'on se parle autrement que pour s'envoyer des insultes… Enfin de temps en temps. Et c'est déjà invivable… Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…  
-Ce serait trop dangereux. Imagine que…  
-… Que quoi Voldemort nous tombe dessus ?  
-Ou que Lucius nous tombe dessus. »

-« Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas me dire directement et simplement que tu as déjà quelqu'un et qu'il ne se passera jamais rien, au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps ? Je te préviens qu'il faut que j'aie fini de lire ce traité avant que la bibliothèque ne ferme.  
-J'ai déjà quelqu'un. Entre nous, il ne passera jamais rien... Et je suis complètement folle de dire ça. »

Le visage de Remedios, autrefois si froid et méprisant, était de plus en plus déconcerté.

Sirius reconnaissait à peine la jeune fille. Mais plus elle changeait, et plus il l'aimait. Il ne pensait pas que c'était encore possible. Il en avait marre de toute cette histoire, de toute cette discussion sans queue ni tête. Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Il voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras et emmerder le reste du monde.

-« Folle ? Pourquoi folle ? » Répéta-t-il simplement bien incapable de dire autre chose.

Sauf que Listerdale n'avait pas envie d'expliquer. Elle avait plongé ses grands yeux noirs dans les siens et attendait visiblement un peu de coopération du Gryffondor.

-« Et il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, c'est bien ça ? » Articula avec peine Sirius en se levant enfin de la chaise qu'il occupait depuis le début de la soirée.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il se tenait maintenant devant elle. Ils étaient toujours seuls.

Il renonça alors à comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Il s'apprêta à sortir du rayon de la bibliothèque d'un pas décidé.

La quitter.

Partir très loin, ne plus jamais la revoir comme il se l'était promis, sans lui jeter un seul regard.

-« Sirius, tu oublies ton traité ! » Prévint Remedios avant qu'il n'ait quitté le rayon.  
-« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le traité que je veux. » Dit-il en se tournant. « C'est toi. » Avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Il allait repartir.  
Il voulait repartir.  
Il avait la ferme volonté de repartir.  
Pourquoi ses pieds étaient-ils donc vissés au sol ?

Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle s'approchait, il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus.

Il saisit sa taille, alors qu'elle s'emparait de sa nuque. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les toucha à peine, les frôlant simplement, mêlant son souffle au sien. Puis les reprit de la même manière, voulant savourer chaque millième de seconde de cette félicité inattendue.

Ca n'avait pas du tout le même goût que la dernière fois.  
C'était même le contraire de la dernière fois.  
Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un baiser pouvait éveiller en lui autant de sensations que celui-ci : il sentait la chaleur l'envahir. Bien au contraire, Remedios semblait avoir autant envie que lui, si c'était possible, de ce contact.

Ils se séparèrent.  
Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent quelques secondes à peine plus tard. Un baiser plus profond, beaucoup plus exigeant, qui bouleversa un peu plus un Gryffondor chancelant qui tenait pourtant fermement la Serpentarde.  
Il avait trop peur qu'elle lui échappe. Sa crainte s'évapora avec les gestes de la jeune fille. La manière qu'elle avait de caresser son dos, sa nuque, ses cheveux, ses bras, laissait vaguement deviner qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que cela s'arrête tout de suite. Ce à quoi le Gryffondor obtempéra sans poser de question, lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Listerdale le repoussa soudainement brusquement. Et fit mine de lire les titres des grimoires disposés à côté d'elle.

Lui, ne comprenait pas à sa réaction. Lorsque Madame Pince, dont il finit par entendre le pas, apparut à l'entrée du rayon.

-« Ah, je me disais bien que je n'avais pas vu des élèves sortir. Monsieur Black, Mademoiselle Listerdale, je ferme la bibliothèque. Alors si vous voulez bien sortir…  
-Oui, bien sûr. » Répondirent confusément les deux élèves en rangeant tant bien que mal les grimoires à leur place.  
-« Vous révisez les Potions ? » S'intéressa Madame Pince qui avait l'air d'humeur à papoter.  
-« Oui, oui. » Répondirent-ils tout aussi vaguement.  
Enfin, Sirius ramassa ses sac, parchemins, et plumes et suivit Listerdale vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Arrivés dans le couloir, ils étaient à nouveau seuls. Ils entendirent la porte se refermer derrière eux. D'un pas machinal, en silence, ils commencèrent à marcher.

-« Meme, il ne s'est pas rien passé. Je ne supporterai pas que tu m'ignores ou que tu n'assumes pas je ne sais quoi.  
-Sirius, nous nous sommes bien embrassés. Et je ne supporterai pas un jour de plus ton indifférence. »

Tout sourire, le jeune homme se pencha pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres.


	16. Chapter 16

Bon trois mots avant tout : merci à... Noir Désir ! une fois de plus, pour l'inspiration du chapitre.

Et merci mille fois à Madgriffin !

Et pour répondre à sa review : Cruelle ? Moi ? Nan, pas du tout !

…

Mouais ok, mais alors juste un peu... :))

Pour Rogue, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu écris : je suis totalement d'accord ! J'ai essayé de coller au Rogue de JK Rowling que j'adore : on ne sait pas trop si c'est un gentil ou un méchant, il est un peu entre les deux. Je dois dire que ça doit être l'un des mes personnages préférés, pour ne pas dire mon personnage préféré, justement grâce à ça.

Chapitre 16

Il doute des détails, jamais du don des nues

Tout allait bien. Tout allait merveilleusement bien.

Tout était presque parfait. Les oiseaux gazouillaient au loin dans le parc. La lumière qui s'infiltrait à travers les vitres laissait présager le beau temps qu'il pouvait faire ce jour-là. On était le début du week-end, vers la fin de l'année scolaire. Les cours s'espaçaient, les professeurs donnaient moins de devoirs. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus cours du tout, pour préparer des Aspics qu'il avait réussi finalement à commencer à réviser.

Il entendit ses amis se lever, et son sourire s'élargit.

Il avait des amis aussi. Les meilleurs amis du monde. Des mecs parfaits qui comprenaient, rigolaient, se taisaient, faisaient merveilleusement de la magie, savaient faire les meilleurs blagues que Poudlard n'ait encore jamais connues. Des amis irremplaçables qu'il aimait à leur juste valeur.

Sa couette était juste à la bonne température, son lit était parfaitement moelleux. La journée s'annonçait réellement superbe puisque même Remus confirma à James que c'était un temps idéal pour aller jouer au Quidditch.

Alors que jusque-là il n'avait jamais osé regarder vers l'avenir, et préférait se cantonner à penser à ce qu'il vivait au moment présent, il se surprit même à penser que tout allait tellement bien que Voldemort finirait par tomber, et qu'ils vivraient tous très heureux, et très longtemps.

Tout allait décidément très bien pour Sirius le lendemain matin de sa soirée passée à la bibliothèque en charmante compagnie.

Le souvenir de cette soirée mémorable lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Et son sourire s'élargissait en conséquence. Remedios Listerdale, la Serpentarde si intouchable, avait fini par lui céder. Personne ne pouvait résister au charme de Sirius Black, pensa-t-il in petto, et en toute objectivité. Elle avait mis du temps, il avait bien cru que tout était perdu, mais finalement, il avait réussi à l'embrasser. Et elle l'avait embrassé aussi !

Que le monde est bien fait, ordonné, clair… S'il n'y avait pas eu Voldemort, le tableau du bonheur n'aurait eu aucune ombre.

Il se demanda une fraction de seconde s'il ne fallait pas tous les planter là et aller chercher la belle brune pour l'emmener très loin sur un cheval blanc, mais écœuré par le côté fleur bleue de la motion, il la rejeta. De toute façon, jamais il ne quitterait l'Ordre, jamais il ne quitterait ses amis, et jamais il ne serait en reste dans une violente bataille de polochon.

En effet, James, Remus et Peter sitôt levés, semblaient avoir entrepris de se réveiller tout à fait grâce au bienfait d'une guerre rangée et sans pitié d'oreillers, traversins et autres coussins qui pouvaient traîner là.

Sirius s'arma de son propre oreiller, entrouvrit subrepticement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et asséna un lourd coup à James qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

-« Hèèè ! Attends, ça se fait pas d'attaquer quelqu'un dans le dos ! Non mais t'as aucune morale ? » S'écria le Gryffondor en récupérant l'oreiller fautif et en mettant en joue Black.

-« Depuis quand il y a des règles ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment en ramassant un coussin. Mal lui en prit puisque Remus et Peter profitèrent de ce petit moment de débat pour se jeter sur leurs amis, bien incapables de répondre à cette soudaine attaque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius pensa vaguement aux elfes de maison et au travail qu'ils trouveraient ce matin-là en passant dans ce dortoir : tout était s'en dessus dessous, tout était renversé, par terre, éventuellement déchiré. Remus avait dû avoir le même remord puisqu'il lança, avant de quitter la pièce, un sort qui remit les choses à peu près en l'état.

Heureusement que ce jour-là était un samedi. C'était la réflexion des garçons attablés dans la grande salle, et observant avec une envie certaine le beau ciel bleu du plafond.

Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas question de travailler, ni pour l'Ordre, ni pour l'école, ou juste le nécessaire. Ils comptaient profiter de la journée, comme si de rien n'était, comme avant Voldemor, et comme avant les examens.

En plus, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow remarquèrent rapidement que le quatrième larron était d'excellente humeur, ce qui se faisait assez rare ces derniers temps. Aussi fallait-il profiter de ce paramètre si changeant.

Ils hésitèrent d'abord à lui en parler de peur de s'attirer ses foudres. Seul James osa un petit :

-« Ca va Sirius ? » en sortant de la Grande Salle. Auquel Sirius, surpris, répondit un enthousiaste :

-« Merveilleusement, merci. »

Ca ne rassura pas pour autant son ami qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver de si grave pour que le Sirius qu'il avait connu jusqu'à cette septième année et qui avait disparu il y a quelques mois, revienne si brusquement.

Les Maraudeurs décidèrent de sortir dans le parc, profiter du beau temps. Dès que James eut foulé la pelouse, il enfourcha avec précipitation son balai, tapa un coup sec d'habitué sur le sol avant de s'envoler à une vitesse impressionnante dans le ciel. Il poussa de là où il était un hurlement de contentement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de voler !

Les trois autres le regardaient virevolter, amusés. La conversation s'engagea bien vite sur la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard, puis sur la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui avait eu lieu l'été précédent, quelque part près de Nairobi.

Bientôt, Lily arriva, croulant presque sous une pile impressionnante de grimoires veillots.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ça ? » Demanda Remus en se précipitant pour l'aider alors que la pile commençait sérieusement à pencher du côté gauche.

-« Oh rien, je me disais que je pourrais peut-être réviser au soleil aujourd'hui.

-Réviser… Depuis quand tu as besoin de réviser ? Tu comptes avoir plus que O à tes examens ?

-Non, je te laisse cette prétention, Sirius. Je voulais juste revoir un peu le cours d'Arithmancie. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec tout le programme.

-Arrête Lily, tu m'déprimes. » Lança Peter

-« C'est qu'il ne reste que trois semaines, les garçons. » Répondit Lily sérieusement.

-« Comme si on l'avait oublié… » Commenta Remus.

-« Personnellement, il y avait bien un moment où ça m'était un peu sorti de la tête… » Rappela Black.

-« Oh, allez, t'en fais pas, il reste maintenant trois semaines, et même un peu plus puisque nous ne sommes que samedi. Et puis, quasiment tous nos cours sont terminés.

-Il aurait fallu convaincre Slughorn d'arrêter son cours. Lui dire quelque chose 'comme de toute façon, on peut pas être plus mauvais, alors à quoi ça sert de nous faire encore cours ? A ce qu'on crame sa salle de cours ?'

-Il me déprime, lui.

-Décidément, Peter, t'es en super forme toi, non ?

-Quasiment plus de cours, mais encore trop de travail. Et j'ai même pas encore touché à la botanique.

-Pfff…

-Ca te déprime ? Oui, on sait. »

James virevoltait toujours en loin faisant parfois des signes à ses amis lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de particulièrement remarquable, ce qui arrivait, selon lui, assez souvent.

Lily entreprit d'ouvrir le premier de ses grimoires d'Arithmancie. Les trois autres feuilletaient les cours de français que Remus avait pris le soin de ramener d'un air peu convaincu. Sirius commençait d'ailleurs sérieusement à se demander pourquoi il avait choisi cette option. Ah oui, parce que ça plaisait aux filles... Il se demanda alors si la seule fille à qui il voulait plaire s'intéressait un tantinet soit peu au français, juste pour savoir si cette abnégation exceptionnelle de sa part, servait vraiment à quelque chose, ou décidément pas du tout.

Il vit alors l'objet de ses désirs, sortir du hall de l'école pour rejoindre les bords du lac. Remedios Listerdale, ses longs cheveux bruns vaguement attachés sur sa nuque, son joli visage totalement impassible, et ses élégantes mains serrant quelques feuilles éparses, était accompagnée de ses inévitables amis, et néanmoins ennemis depuis toujours, ou presque de Black : Rogue et Malefoy.

Rogue, le dos très droit, regardait droit devant lui. Malefoy, quant à lui, s'était lancé dans un long monologue.

Black savait très bien que s'il avait choisi Listerdale, il fallait bien qu'il accepte ses amis. Mais il n'aimait vraiment pas Rogue, qui avait essayé l'année d'avant de le faire renvoyer de l'école, et ce même s'il avait eu quelques raisons. Il n'aimait pas non plus le beau et méprisant Malefoy qui n'avait jamais vu que lui et l'effet qu'il pouvait faire sur les gens. Jamais on ne l'avait vu s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, ou quelque chose d'autre que sa propre personne. Excepté peut-être la jolie Serpentarde qui s'assit dans l'herbe à ses côtés.

Le cœur de Sirius fit quelques rebonds et eut toutes les peines du monde à revenir à la bonne place. Il savait pourtant très bien que ces trois personnes-là ne s'étaient jamais vraiment quittées depuis leur première année. N'empêche que maintenant que ses rapports avec Remedios étaient un tantinet plus compliqués que le simple mépris, il ne prenait pas très bien le fait de les voir tous les trois de nouveau ensembles. Comme avant. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il se rassura comme il put en se disant qu'après tout il n'avait jamais demandé à la jeune sorcière de quitter ses amis, et jamais il ne lui demanderait un truc aussi con, et qu'elle pouvait choisir comme ami qui bon lui semblait.

Comme ami.

Le sang de Black se figea dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit, près du lac, cet abruti de Malefoy prendre la belle dans ses bras, pour l'embrasser, tandis que Rogue détournait les yeux vers les Maraudeurs.

Il ne voulait pas, jamais de la vie, que Rogue le voit dans son état actuel. Il se retourna brusquement. Remus, juste derrière lui, le regardait avec une certaine curiosité.

-« Il y a les Serpentards là-bas. » Se justifia sans raison Black bouleversé.

Ok, Remedios Listerdale ne lui avait jamais promis quelque chose comme une exclusivité totale.

Evidemment, il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas quittée Malefoy.

Dans l'hypothèse contraire, il était certain que la nouvelle aurait alors fait le tour de l'école en moins de deux minutes, connaissant la popularité de ces deux-là.

En fait, il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'elle quitte Malefoy.

Donc qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

Probablement beaucoup de choses vu l'état dans lequel Black se trouvait. Il tremblait de tout son corps et ne parvenait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes l'une à la suite de l'autre.

Il se retourna vers les trois Serpentards pour bien confirmer l'information. La bouche de Malefoy avait bien quitté celle de Remedios, mais la manière dont il la tenait près de lui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que ces deux personnes n'étaient pas totalement inconnues l'une à l'autre. Ils s'étaient mis à parler avec Rogue, probablement de quelque chose qui avait rapport avec les examens prochains étant donné que Listerdale ouvrit un manuel et que tous trois se penchèrent sur ledit manuel en le commentant.

L'état de Sirius ne s'était pas à proprement parler amélioré. Heureusement, les frasques de James sur un balai occupait largement les autres, excepté Remus, mais Sirius comptait bien sur la discrétion légendaire de ce dernier pour ne pas demander d'explications. La seule réaction qu'il eut, fut de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Black prit cela pour un soutien. Il la tapota en signe de remerciements, et tremblant toujours comme une feuille, sans un regard pour le loup-garou, il se précipita le plus loin possible de ces maudits Serpentards.

Il partit presque en courant. Plus loin il serait, et mieux il se porterait, c'est en tout cas ce qu'il pensait. Il parcourut rapidement le hall, parvint essoufflé dans un couloir du deuxième étage. Pris un passage secret sous une tapisserie, monta encore un ou deux étages, courut carrément dans un couloir, et s'engagea dans un nouveau passage secret que même Rusard ne connaissait pas. Là, il se laissa tomber à terre, adossé contre le mur froid.

Ca commençait sérieusement à l'énerver à tout cela. L'année d'avant, il était toujours d'humeur égale, toujours près à faire enrager Rusard, Rogue, Malefoy, ou éventuellement n'importe quel élève de la maison Serpentard. Il adorait cette vie, et aujourd'hui elle lui paraissait comme une espèce d'âge d'or tellement loin de ces préoccupations du moment. Avant, la seule chose qui le préoccupait était les commentaires des matchs de Quiddicth, les sorties de pleine lune à la cabane hurlante, les mauvais coups contre les Serpentards, les cours lorsque ses amis et lui avaient décidé de ne rien suivre, les vacances chez les parents de James, et puis James, Remus, et Peter…

Pourquoi et comment tout avait été si profondément modifié en si peu de temps ? Il y avait bien sûr toujours ses amis, et il comptait bien les garder jusqu'à la mort, et au-delà. Mais, il suivait les cours avec une attention qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé, sauf, quand, trop crevé, il dormait plus qu'autre chose. Il attendait toujours avec impatience les nuits de pleine lune, mais ce n'était plus sa seule occupation extra-scolaire : il y avait l'Ordre, et ce qu'on attendait de lui dans l'organisation.

Et il y avait Remedios. La très jolie et très surprenante Serpentarde. Il la connaissait déjà avant cette année, c'était évident. Et ils s'étaient déjà parlés. Il avait admis qu'elle comptait bien plus à ses yeux qu'il n'avait voulu l'admettre. Et tant pis, si c'était une Serpentarde, adulée de sa maison, populaire dans l'école. Si on lui avait dit qu'il souffrirait un jour autant pour une Serpentarde, il aurait sûrement appelé en urgence un Médicomage.

Et puis il y avait Voldemort aussi. Dire qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant ce début de septième année... Le pire sorcier que la terre est jamais connue. Qui véhiculait les mêmes idées que ses parents et leurs parents avant eux avaient soutenues. Qui avait réussi à embrigader avec lui une bonne partie du monde sorcier, dont l'intégralité, moins un ou deux de sa famille. Qui avait menacé la vie de ses amis et de la sienne un nombre impressionnant de fois. Qui avait contribué à tuer un bon nombre de sorciers, et à en faire disparaître certains… Cette année avait été riche en événements, et Sirius, à la fin de celle-ci, commençait à regretter que tout ceci se soit passé.

Et si quelqu'un lui qualifiait cela de « maturité », il se ferait un plaisir de lui dessiner avec vigueur un superbe œil au beurre noir.

Pourtant, ce quelqu'un n'aurait pas eu complètement tord.

Il entendit la tapisserie se soulever. Il était largement prêt à refouler éventuellement violement l'intrus qui osait s'introduire dans son antre. On n'était vraiment plus tranquille nulle part.

Le quelqu'un s'agenouilla près de lui, et posa ses mains sur ces genoux. Surpris par autant de familiarité, et s'attendant à trouver là l'un des Maraudeurs, seules personnes ayant connaissance de cet endroit de Poudlard, il ne leva pas les yeux avant que l'intrus ne se mit à parler.

-« Ca va Sirius ? »

Black n'identifia pas cette voix comme étant celle d'un de ses amis. En revanche, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle appartenait à une jolie brune qui lui crevait le cœur.

-« Meme ? Tu crois vraiment que je serais venu dans ce passage si j'avais voulu parler à quelqu'un ? Franchement ? Alors je te serais extrêmement reconnaissant de foutre le camp. »

Il avait voulu en disant cela être le plus refroidissant possible. Et effectivement, en toute objectivité, un ours polaire aurait été à l'aise dans l'ambiance qui régnait en ce moment dans le passage secret. Listerdale ne se sentit pas découragée pour autant.

-« T'arrête deux secondes de te comporter comme un con, ça changera ? Contrairement à toi, j'essaie d'éviter les soucis. Et tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait pas souci entre nous.

-Ah, parce qu'il y a un 'nous' maintenant ? Première nouvelle… »

La Serpentarde prit la tête du Gryffondor entre ses mains et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-« Il y a un 'nous', Black, et ça ne date pas d'hier. »

Sirius se sentit soulagé, même s'il ne voulait rien en laisser paraître.

-« Je t'ai vu dans le parc », reprit-elle, « j'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas lorsque tu as regagné l'école, je suis là pour régler certains trucs avec toi à ce propos.

-On ne va peut-être pas disserter pendant deux heures sur le fait que je suis capable d'aller jusqu'au Parc, et d'en revenir quelques temps plus tard, si ? »

Remedios eut un soupir exaspéré.

-« J'ai embrassé Lucius.

-Décidément, tu n'arrêtes pas ! » Répondit Black d'un ton sarcastique, sachant très bien tout le mal qu'il pouvait causer à la jeune fille.

-« Il faut que tu saches que je ne quitterai pas Lucius. Pas pour le moment. »

Même s'il s'y attendait, cette déclaration fit l'effet d'une douche froide pour Sirius. Tout cela avait été trop beau.

-« Comprends moi, ne me juge pas. Il faut que je reste avec lui. Et j'ai besoin de toi. »

Sirius était très tenté pendant un court instant par l'idée de l'envoyer balader sans autre forme de procès. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il était obligé de partager.

Remedios semblait avoir compris l'état d'esprit du Gryffondor puisqu'elle se leva.

-« Je sais bien que tout cela est compliqué, j'en suis désolée. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je n'y suis pour rien. »

Elle allait s'en aller. Elle soulevait déjà la tapisserie, lorsque le Gryffondor se leva à son tour. Peu importe ce qu'il en était autour d'eux. Le principal, c'était qu'elle soit là.

Il la prit dans ses bras et serra aussi fort qu'il put. Elle enroula ses bras sur lui.

Il était sûr à cet instant que jamais elle n'aurait traité quelqu'un d'autre de la même manière, et surtout pas cet abruti de Malefoy. Il s'en foutait comme de sa première chasse aux Niffleurs de ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec lui, du moment qu'elle était dans ses bras, et qu'elle voulait être dans ses bras. Le reste le dépassait totalement, et il n'avait plus du tout envie de se poser plus de questions là-dessus.

Elle était là, elle le serrait, elle déposa un baiser dans son cou, rien ne pourrait gâcher tout ceci.

-« Au fait, ma belle ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le quittait quelques minutes plus tard.

-« Je ne suis pas ta belle.

-Comment savais-tu que j'étais dans ce passage ? Je croyais que nous n'étions que quatre à connaître son existence et tu ne figurais pas dans ma liste… Je ne suis pas à jour ?

-Tu dois être à jour, je ne connaissais pas ce passage secret, mais il m'a l'air très pratique, ça va au quatrième étage de l'autre côté non ?

-Mais comment tu as fait pour…

-C'est que tu réfléchis trop fort, Sirius.

-Quoi ? »

Mais Remedios ne donna aucune explication, elle avait déjà disparu derrière la tapisserie.

Sirius Black mit du temps avant de rejoindre ses amis. Il ne les retrouva qu'au moment du déjeuner, dans le grande salle. Il prétexta un soudain doute sur les propriétés magiques des larmes de licorne pour justifier son absence de la matinée. Peut importe que les autres y croient ou non, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis, en tout cas, ils évitèrent de poser des questions.

L'après-midi, il ne quitta pas ses amis. Ils entreprirent de jouer aux échecs, version magique, en équipe. Alors que le fou de James et Remus était en train de s'acharner sur la tour de Peter et Sirius, ils sentirent une drôle de vibration au poignet.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'Ordre faisait appel à eux. Effectivement leur bracelet magique indiquait qu'une réunion générale était prévue le soir même. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient priés d'emprunter le Portoloin laissé à Pré-Au-Lard à cet effet.

Sirius était enchanté de cette nouvelle : les réunions extraordinaires de l'Ordre étaient peut-être la dernière chose qui occupait totalement son esprit. Son humeur s'en ressentit immédiatement, et c'est avec rage qu'il déplaça son roi en vue de botter les fesses de ce petit prétentieux de fou. Tellement bien que James et Remus, qui n'étaient pourtant pas de grands défenseurs de l'intégrité de leurs pions, demandèrent grâce au roi pour leur fou, sur le point de se désintégrer.

Fier de lui, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres qui, à une certaine époque, ne le quittait jamais, Sirius se pavana dans la salle commune de Gryffondor commentant la partie qui venait de se jouer avec de plus en plus d'enthousiasme, et de moins en moins de vérité.

James et Remus se récriaient, mais bien vite ils abandonnèrent.

L'un se lança dans une grande discussion avec sa douce Lily, tandis que l'autre débattait passionnément avec Jordan Smith sur les derniers groupes de musique à la mode chez les sorciers. Peter, quant à lui, était plongé dans un livre plus gros que lui, un polar dont Sirius menaçait à chaque instant de lui dévoiler la fin. En fait, personne ne savait si Sirius avait déjà lu ce livre.

Une fois sortis de la salle commune en vue de parcourir les couloirs isolés de Poudlard et se les réapproprier, les Maraudeurs tombèrent quasiment au sens littéral du terme sur Clare Dame, la Poufsouffle, ravie elle aussi que l'Ordre se soit chargé d'occuper sa soirée.

Il était assez rare que quelqu'un accompagne les Maraudeurs, ou plutôt réussissent à les suivre. Ils ne parlaient qu'à demi-mot, se comprenant toujours avant d'avoir fini une phrase. Une simple allusion, sourire, clin d'œil, suffisait à les faire hurler de rire. Clare n'était pourtant pas à la traîne, même si ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était jointe à eux.

Lily les rejoignit bientôt, puis c'est Tristan le Serpentard qu'ils croisèrent dans les couloirs patientant difficilement à la réunion du soir. Enfin, Farfadelle accompagnée de Jordan et de Denis, descendant de la volière, se joignirent à eux.

Finalement, c'est un groupe assez conséquent, d'excellente humeur et de maisons différentes qui débarqua à l'heure du dîner dans la grande salle. Ils se séparèrent l'air le plus innocent du monde lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux alors que Sirius venait de lancer une blague qui leur fit beaucoup d'effet.

Enfin, l'heure de la réunion arriva. Les élèves avaient à peine touchés la botte en caoutchouc qui traînait à l'entrée de Pré-Au-Lard qu'ils furent aspirés dans une sorte de spirale. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, leurs pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol. Quelques uns tombèrent même sous le choc.

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà nombreux dans leur grande salle de réunion. Les élèves s'installèrent discrètement. Quelques personnes vinrent parler à certains d'entre eux, puis quelqu'un, que Sirius reconnut comme étant Monsieur Londubat, accompagné d'un homme à peine plus âgé qu'un septième année à Poudlard, lui ressemblant étrangement. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'à peu près toutes les chaises qui avaient été disposées étaient occupées, il prit alors la parole.

-« Sorciers, sorcières, bonsoir à tous. Avant de commencer, je vous présente mon fils, qui, malgré mes mises en garde, à décider de rejoindre l'Ordre. »

Les sorciers présents adressèrent un signe de tête discret ou un sourire au jeune homme qui accompagnait Monsieur Londubat.

-« Je me dois d'abord de vous informer de plusieurs nouvelles qui ne sont certainement pas réjouissantes. Nous devons en effet déplorer de nouvelles disparitions. Il ne s'agit pas de membres de l'Ordre, mais de sorciers illustres. Nous sommes sans nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours de Zigfrid Zelman, président émérite de Magenmagot, d'Elianor Kivala, présidente honoraire de l'association des sorciers-gardiens des Moldus et actuelle directrice de publication de la Gazette du Sorcier, et enfin Virvi Sancti, directeur du département des Aurors. Ces disparitions sont bien sûr extrêmement inquiétantes. Leurs fonctions sont aujourd'hui remplies par leurs remplaçants qui ont demandé à bénéficier d'un certain nombre de garanties et de protections. Ce qui leur a bien sûr été fourni.

Les Membres de l'Ordre se sont saisis de ce problème, et nous sommes actuellement à leur recherche. Pour le moment, quelques pistes s'ouvrent à nous, mais rien de confirmé. Les Potter sont partis vers l'Albanie où aurait été aperçue Meliane Banes, l'employée du ministère. Ils nous envoient très régulièrement des rapports d'une grande précision et qui pourront nous être grandement utiles. La piste suivie serait sérieuse.

Quant aux autres disparitions, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de renseignements. Je vous engage donc particulièrement à bien ouvrir l'œil et à bien tendre l'oreille. Les retrouver sera une chose difficile, nous comptons donc sur la coopération de tout le monde. J'insiste aussi pour que chacun d'entre vous, en particulier ceux dont la fonction les met en avant sur la scène publique sorcière, à bien faire attention à leur sécurité. »

Les regards attentifs étaient tous tournés vers Monsieur Londubat. Tous digéraient les nouvelles.

Puis, Dumbledore, se leva.

-« Et je dois ajouter une nouvelle disparition à cette liste. Je viens d'apprendre par retour de hiboux, que la disparition de Barty Croupton est bien confirmée par le ministère de la magie.

-Barty Croupton ? Le directeur du département de la justice magique ? » Demanda Cyprée Stevens.

-« Non, pas ce Barty Croupton là, mais son fils, Barty Croupton junior, actuellement employé au bureau des transferts du ministère de la magie. Ses parents sont sans nouvelle de lui depuis le début de la semaine. Il a peut-être été enlevé par Voldemort, c'est en tout cas ce dont est persuadé son père, m'écrit-on. »

L'information fut accueillie par un silence consterné. Ces disparitions, sans être une nouveauté absolue, devenaient bien trop fréquentes. Cela devenait extrêmement inquiétant. Sirius pensa alors qu'il était bien heureux de pouvoir être logé, et donc protégé, à Poudlard, le dernier endroit où l'on pouvait croiser Voldemort, excepté à quelques matchs de Quiddicth ou lors de bals de fin d'année. Interventions qui restaient donc assez exceptionnelles, sauf lorsque Voldemort avait la prétention de croire que Poudlard pouvait être attaquée. Bref, c'était peut-être le dernier endroit, avec le Ministère de la Magie, qui était un tantinet sécurisé pour leurs habitants. Et Sirius en était bien content, l'air de rien.

Bientôt, les sorciers de l'Ordre commencèrent à réagir à la disparition de Barty Croupton junior. La salle fut emplie d'un brouhaha continu qui gagna rapidement en intensité. Non pas parce qu'ils regrettaient la disparition du le jeune homme par elle-même, que peu connaissait, mais c'était une marque importante de la puissance de Voldemort.

-« Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, Messieurs… » Les coupa sèchement, comme elle le faisait dans sa salle de cours, McGonagall. « S'il vous plait. Nous avons d'autres sujets à aborder avant de nous quitter, et je pense que personne n'a envie de passer sa nuit ici. Peut-être que Mademoiselle Jane peut nous parler d'Alvin Jedusor. »

Aussitôt, comme dans sa salle de cours, tout le monde se tut. Et observa un silence attentif.

-« Bien évidement, Minerva. » Commença la dite Mademoiselle Jane, une jeune-femme aux très longs cheveux blonds que Sirius avait déjà identifiée comme étant très jolie. « Comme vous le savez, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, il était question de trouver une solution concernant le dernier membre vivant connu de la famille Jedusor. Le Ministère de la Magie nous propose de prendre en charge la question : il s'engage à assurer la sécurité du garçon, et de Meredith Funk avec qui il a été retrouvé et qui a accepté de continuer à s'occuper de lui, son père ayant disparu tragiquement dans les circonstances que nous connaissons. Son éducation lui sera inculquée par Madame Funk et d'autres professeurs invités. S'il développe des pouvoirs magiques, il rejoindra Poudlard, dans la cas contraire, il faudra l'envoyer dans la monde des Moldus et à leurs écoles, sachant que d'ici là, de l'eau aura coulé sur le Chemin de Traverse, et la menace de Voldemort ne sera peut-être pas aussi intense qu'elle ne l'est en ce moment. Le Ministère m'a donc proposé de vous demander si cette solution était envisageable et si elle pouvait convenir à tout le monde.

-Je pense que nous devons prendre en compte sérieusement cette proposition.

-Effectivement, à part Poudlard, je ne vois pas où Jedusor pourrait être plus en sécurité.

-A-t-on demandé à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste ?

-Il y serait certainement plus mal qu'au Ministère.

-Et dans une grotte au proche orient ?

-La solution du Ministère reste toujours la plus crédible.

-Cela exposera certainement le Ministère à une nouvelle menace si Alvin est placé là-bas.

-Le Ministère est inattaquable de toute façon.

-Mouais.

-Pouvons-nous procéder au vote ? » Demanda la Mademoiselle Jane.

Les sorciers hochèrent la tête.

-« Que tous ceux qui sont contre émettent des flammes rouges de leur baguette. Tous ceux qui sont pour des flammes bleues. Tous ceux qui ne souhaitent pas répondre à leur question, des flammes blanches. Allez-y. »

Aussitôt, toutes les baguettes se tournèrent vers Mademoiselle Jane. Sa baguette réunit toutes les flammes, puis la tendit vers un tableau noir en marmonnant quelques mots. Sur le tableau, s'affichèrent les résultat du vote.

-« La motion est donc adoptée à plus de 95% par l'Ordre du Phénix. Alvin Jedusor sera donc confié au Ministère de la Magie, et Meredith Funk l'accompagnera. Nous allons donc procéder maintenant à la signification de la décision auprès des intéressés. Je vais les chercher. » Finit Mademoiselle Jane.

Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, Mademoiselle Jane reparut avec sur ces talons Meredith, un peu impressionnée, et Alvin, sûr de lui.

-« Oui. » Dit-il instantanément lorsque Mademoiselle Jane lui fit part de la décision de l'Ordre. « J'accepte. »

-« Moi aussi ». Surenchérit Meredith qui avait repris un peu du poil de la bête.

-« Très bien, dans ce cas, vous servez transféré au Ministère dès ce soir où vous pourrez prendre possession de votre nouveau logement.

-J'aurais encore une question cependant. » S'aventura Meredith. « Cette situation sera-t-elle définitive ? Je veux dire, est-ce que nous vivrons toujours au Ministère ?

-Votre question est parfaitement légitime. Il est bien évident qu'une fois Alvin majeur, il fera ce que bon lui semble. Nous lui proposerons le moment venu une solution. Quant à vous, vous pouvez nous quitter quand vous le souhaitez. Là encore, si vous avez besoin d'une protection, nous nous en chargerons. Maintenant nous ne savons pas et nous ne pouvons pas savoir si la menace de Voldemort sera toujours la même d'ici quelques mois, voire d'ici quelques années.

-Et vous nous tiendrez à l'écart de la… guerre ?

-Nous vous tiendrons au courant de toutes les décisions. Vous pourrez bien sûr aussi assister aux réunions de l'Ordre si cela vous intéresse. »

-« Bien, avons-nous d'autres sujets à aborder ? » Demanda McGonagall.

Quelques personnes se levèrent pour annoncer où en étaient les formations, énoncèrent les noms des nouveaux membres de l'Ordre. Puis, la séance fut levée.

Aussitôt, les Maraudeurs se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers Meredith, qui les reconnut tout de suite.

-« Ah ! Les garçons ! Vous étiez là ?

-Nous sommes membres de l'Ordre nous aussi.

-Oui, je m'en serais doutée. Je suis bien contente de vous trouver là.

-Et nous donc ! »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder, ils entendirent derrière eux Dumbledore appeler ses étudiants. Ils prirent donc rapidement congés.

Ils touchèrent de nouveau une vieille horloge et se retrouvèrent propulsés à Pré-Au-Lard. Fait exceptionnel s'il en est, Dumbledore les avait accompagnés.

Il les conduisit sans un mot dans son bureau.

Les élèves ne pensèrent pas à lui poser de question sur le trajet.

Enfin, la gargouille les laissa prendre l'escalier qui montait tout seul. Bientôt, la porte du bureau du directeur se refermait sur eux.

-« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je suis désolé de vous retenir une peu plus alors que vous devez sûrement avoir quelque chose de mieux à faire, comme dormir, que m'écouter. Mais il faut que je vous avoue qu'en vous acceptant dans l'Ordre j'ai joué à l'apprenti sorcier. »

Une nouvelle ne pouvait pas être plus surprenante pour Sirius que celle d'un Dumbledore qui n'avait pas été parfait. Pourtant, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper. Oui, mais pas à Dumbledore. Il poursuivit.

-« Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point vous êtes jeunes, et à quel point c'est dangereux. Je sais bien que j'aurais du mal à vous convaincre d'arrêter la lutte, et de reprendre votre vie d'étudiant 'normal' ici, comme je n'ai pas su vous empêcher d'intégrer l'Ordre, mais il faut absolument que vous preniez parfaitement conscience du danger que tout ceci représente.

-Nous le savons parfaitement. » Répondit froidement James. « Nous avons déjà rendu service à l'Ordre, nous lui sommes utiles, je ne veux pas, et je dirais même que je ne peux pas quitter l'Ordre. Pas question.

-Vous avez rendu des services inestimables. Justement, il ne faut pas forcément 'tenter le diable', comme disent les Moldus. Je n'empêcherais pas ceux qui veulent rester dans l'Ordre à y rester, mais je voudrais que vous vous posiez tous la question. Vous ne seriez aucunement mal vus. Et vous y gagneriez probablement la vie. Quant à moi, je veux déjà vous prévenir que je fais tout et que je ferai tout pour vous éviter les missions les plus dangereuses. Et là-dessus, Messieurs Potter et Black, je serais intraitable. »

Les deux jeunes-hommes nommés adressèrent au même moment le regard le plus réprobateur dont ils étaient capables à leur Directeur.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de participer à ces missions. Je veux aider l'Ordre sur toutes ces missions ! » S'écria Sirius.

-« Non ». Répondit simplement Dumbledore. « C'est déjà trop dangereux. »

Un silence accueillit sa réponse.

-« Réfléchissez. Prenez conscience de toutes les conséquences de vos choix. Vous êtes tous très compétents, mais la lutte vaut-elle votre éventuel sacrifice ? Je ne crois pas. Alors n'hésitez pas et quittez l'Ordre. »

Les élèves sortirent du bureau de leur Directeur.

Tous réagissaient à ce qu'il venait de leur dire.

Certains hurlaient des « jamais de la vie », ou des « ma parole, il devient fou », voire même des « Voldemort aux chiottes ! ».

Certains admirent cependant que la démarche était fondée : laisser le choix était la meilleure des solutions. Il fallait que tous sachent qu'ils avaient le choix.

Or pour chacun d'entre eux le choix était déjà fait et depuis un moment déjà.

-« En fait, tous cela est très révélateur. » Dit Remus alors qu'ils stationnaient toujours devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore.

-« Révélateur de quoi ? Du fait que Dumbledore change d'avis comme de choco-grenouilles ?

-Non, pas du tout. Révélateur de la situation. Les choses empirent. Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant, il a de plus en plus d'alliés. Dumbledore le sait bien tout ça. Je pense que c'est cette information qu'il nous fait passer, au cas où ça nous ferait changer d'avis sur notre engagement.

-Remus ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien être mon traducteur officiel de Dumbledore ? » Demanda Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde. « Parce que moi, je comprends vraiment rien. »

La remarque fut accueillie par les rires de tout le monde.

Sur ces paroles, ils se quittèrent dans le grand escalier.

Arrivé dans son lit, les rideaux du baldaquin tirés, Sirius Black repensa à sa journée. Elle avait été bien remplie. Il était fermement opposé à la simple idée de pouvoir quitter un jour l'Ordre. Il souhaitait y rester le plus longtemps possible. Et même si un jour l'Ordre était dissout, il serait le dernier membre en activité. Rassuré par ses convictions, ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers le jeune Alvin Jedusor, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne mais se trouvait au centre d'une guerre qui le dépassait totalement, et à Meredith qui avait le courage de l'accompagner dans cette épreuve.

Puis, il songea à la seule personne qui faisait qu'il arrivait à dormir, du moins depuis la veille, Remedios Listerdale. Il se demanda où elle pouvait être à cette heure, ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il espéra juste qu'elle n'était pas, de près ou de loin, avec cet abruti de Lucius Malefoy. Il espéra aussi que Rogue n'ait rien dit sur un sujet la concernant à Voldemort. Bref, il la voulait en sécurité, seule, et de préférence pensant à lui en cet instant même.


	17. Chapter 17

Je remercie, en passant, Jacques Dutronc pour l'inspiration du titre du chapitre (et Madgriffin pour ses revious qui me font toujours très plaisir ! (la fin, elle est effectivement déjà écrite (ou presque), mais je préfère ne rien dire... Happy end or not happy end ?)

**Chapitre 17**

**Y en a qui contestent, qui revendiquent et qui protestent, d'autres qui ne font qu'un seul geste, ils retournent leur veste**

Sirius Black referma d'un geste rageur le énième grimoire de sortilèges qu'il avait sorti de son rayon de la bibliothèque. Il n'arriverait décidément jamais à trouver ce fichu contre-sort que le Professeur Flitwick, en guise de dernier devoir avant les Aspics, leur avait demandé de chercher.

Décidément il passait bien plus de temps qu'il n'était acceptable dans cette si silencieuse bibliothèque. Certes tous les septième années y passaient un temps considérable, c'est-à-dire la quasi-totalité de leur journée. Ils n'en sortaient qu'épisodiquement lorsque leur ventre criait famine et que, de la grande salle, émanait des odeurs encourageantes, ou lorsque Madame Pince finissait par tous les jeter dehors sans autre forme de procès.

A partir de ce moment-là, les septièmes années, qui n'avaient pas éprouvés une telle proximité entre eux depuis leur entrée à Poudlard et leur répartition par le Choixpeau magique, finissaient alors par se quitter toujours silencieusement, les bras chargés de livres et de parchemins de toute sorte pour poursuivre leur ardu travail de révision dans leur salle commune respective.

Et cette formule de contre-sort n'existait donc dans aucun grimoire répertorié et agréé par la confédération magique internationale à destination des élèves des écoles de magie. Sirius commençait à se demander si la Réserve ne pourrait pas le renseigner. Mais sa motivation n'était vraiment pas suffisante : affronter Madame Pince, chercher, au péril de sa vie faut-il le préciser, un contre sort dont il doutait de plus en plus qu'il existât réellement, et affronter de nouveau Madame Pince, tout ceci avant que la bibliothèque ne ferme, c'était trop. Il avait toujours été confiant en ses capacités à faire tout ce qu'il voulait faire, mais le contre-sort du Professeur Flitwick valait-il vraiment qu'on se donnât cette peine ?

Sirius Black laissa ses yeux glisser sur les lignes du parchemin sur lequel il avait inscrit quelques notes. Il doutait fortement qu'elles aient un sens.

Il abandonna donc le dernier devoir du professeur, comptant sur les talents de chercheur de Remus et Lily pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas, et commença à placer en vrac ses affaires dans un sac qui menaçait sérieusement de craquer à tout instant.

-« Tiens, Sirius ! » Entendit-il derrière lui.

Remedios Listerdale s'affala sur la chaise à côté.

-« Dis dont, je t'ai connu plus élégante, Meme.

-J'en ai marre !

-Je sais, c'est dur, mais dis toi que tu n'as plus que quelques semaines à vivre avec des Serpentards. Bientôt, tout sera fini, et tu pourras reprendre une vie normale.

-Et je n'aurais plus à supporter les Gryffondors… Le bonheur, enfin…

-Très drôle.

-Toi aussi. Non, je parlais de ces idiots d'Aspics. Et de Flitwick, qui, on ne sait pas pourquoi, nous a encore donné du boulot.

-Ah ? Vous aussi ?

-Et j'en ai marre de réviser tout ce que j'ai appris depuis la maternelle chez les Moldus. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que j'avais appris autant de choses !

-Pour te détendre, il y a toujours les petites sauteries de Voldemort ! » S'exclama Sirius qui avait bien vérifié que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

-« Tout bien considéré, je ne sais pas si je ne préfère pas ces révisions…

-Moi, il y a quelque chose que je préfère faire encore plus que ces merveilleuses révisions. » Répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

-« Et je peux me joindre à toi pour faire ce quelque chose ?

-Peut-être bien… »

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et finit par l'embrasser.

Il se fit la réflexion que jamais il ne pourrait se passer de ceci : la Serpentarde dans ses bras, ces lèvres si pressantes contre les siennes, la douceur de sa peau, l'inventivité de sa langue, la curiosité de ses mains sur son visage, ses cheveux, ou son dos.

Ce fut elle qui se rendit compte en premier du dangereux de leur situation. Malgré l'heure, il y avait toujours un nombre important d'étudiants dans la bibliothèque en ces veilles d'examen, et inutile de préciser que ces deux-là, quoiqu'ils fassent, ne passaient de toute façon pas inaperçus. N'importe quel première année qui était sorti de sa salle commune avait déjà entendu parler d'eux deux, et même lui aurait été grandement étonné de les surprendre en train de s'embrasser. Elle interrompit donc leur baiser de la plus délicate manière, ce qui n'empêcha néanmoins pas Sirius de sentir un grand vide l'envahir. Il ne voulut plus lâcher sa main.

-« Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? » Reprit Sirius sur le ton de conversation en ayant de nouveau bien vérifié que personne ne s'était approché d'eux.

-« Pas grand-chose. Comme d'habitude j'imagine.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je vais aller retrouver Severus et Lucius. On va papoter. Severus va nous donner des bons conseils en potions. Lucius se préoccupera d'élaborer toute une série de louanges destinée à Voldemort. Et moi, je vais lire tranquillement un bon grimoire de défense contre les forces du mal devant la cheminée en écoutant attentivement et l'un et l'autre, tout ceci avant d'aller tranquillement me coucher lorsque je serai trop épuisée pour me concentrer sur mon si passionnant grimoire.

-Ca donne envie dis dont.

-Et toi ?

-Moi j'ai réunion de formation pour l'ordre. On va à Pré-Au-Lard avec Clare. Ca faisait longtemps, ça me manquait. »

Le visage de Remedios d'un coup devint sévère. Il se ferma complètement.

-« Quoi tu es jalouse ?

-Mais non idiot. Tu vas juste avoir une surprise.

-Laquelle ? » Demanda Black devenu soudainement extrêmement sérieux.

-« Tu sauras bien assez tôt. »

Sans un mot de plus, et ce malgré le désarroi visible du jeune homme, elle se leva et sortit du rayon.

Sirius Black était encore perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il alla rejoindre, après le dîner Clare devant l'entrée d'un des passages secrets qui rejoignaient l'école à Pré-Au-Lard. Il préférait de loin utiliser celui du saule-cogneur, mais il préférait éviter de révéler, même à sa Poufsouffle d'amie, sa nature d'animagus qui lui permettait de désamorcer l'arbre, et la raison pour laquelle ce chemin avait été construit, pour quoi, et pour qui.

Bref, il s'approcha de la statue qui marquait l'entrée du passage, et y trouva Clare Dame.

-« En retard, Black… » Dit-elle dès qu'il eut franchi le dernier virage.

-« Le temps de changer la couleur des cheveux de Rogue que je viens de croiser…

-Et ton choix s'est porté sur quoi ?

-Le rose. Je voulais faire ressortir la part féminine dans la personnalité de notre cher ami. Je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien.

-Tu en as profité pour les lui laver aussi ?

-Ah zut! Je savais bien que j'oubliais un truc ! Attends, j'y retourne.

-Black ! » Le retint Clare hilare. « Rogue et ses cheveux attendront bien demain, même si je me faisais une joie d'aller observer le spectacle d'un Serpentard aux cheveux roses. Il faut y aller. »

Sirius marmonna sa déconvenue avec force « Ouais, mais quand même », « si près du but », « la prochaine fois, je l'aurais »… Il suivit pourtant Clare Dame derrière la statue. Ils s'engagèrent dans le passage secret et discutèrent avec animation sur les différentes nuances de rose qui pourraient convenir à la chevelure de Severus Rogue.

Ca faisait un petit moment qu'une telle réunion chez Cyprée Steevens n'avait pas eu lieue. Au début, ça avait été très régulier, puis les réunions s'étaient un peu espacées en raison déjà du nombre d'assemblées générales de l'Ordre qui avait sensiblement augmenté, ainsi que des missions de chacun. Sirius Black et Clare Dame étaient donc ravis de retrouver leur passage secret, de traverser Pré-Au-Lard le plus discrètement possible, de s'écarter un peu du village de sorciers pour finalement s'engager sur le petit chemin qui menait jusqu'à la demeure de Madame Steevens.

C'était la fin du printemps et il faisait encore jour à cette heure de la soirée. Il faisait chaud. Un petit vent rafraîchissait agréablement, balayant régulièrement les arbres qui s'alignaient sur les côtés du chemin. Mine de rien, le Gryffondor était bien content qu'il fasse encore jour, il n'avait jamais adoré prendre ce chemin en pleine nuit, lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas même se transformer en chien pour cause de présence d'un élément étranger : Clare, qui, malgré sa bonne humeur habituelle et la sympathie qu'elle lui inspirait, n'était pas encore prête de connaître ce secret-là.

Ils aperçurent enfin le haut toit de la maison. Les arbres s'écartaient faisant apparaître une clairière sombre, au bout de laquelle se trouvait l'escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Clare toqua, la porte s'ouvrit, les jeunes gens entrèrent.

-« Ah mes petits lapins ! » Les accueillit Cyprée Steevens qui n'avait en rien perdu son côté maternalisant.

-« Bonsoir Madame.

-Venez donc ! Je viens de faire des muffins au chocolat dont vous me direz des nouvelles ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se précipita vers la cuisine, avec Sirius et Clare sur les talons, salivant à la perspective des petits gâteaux toujours délicieux de Madame Steevens.

-« Allez les petits, prenez tout ce qu'il vous plaira ! Attention c'est chaud, ça sort du four ». Dit-elle en leur tendant une plaque de four remplie à ras bord de cookies dégoulinant de chocolat.

D'un coup, les yeux des deux élèves s'éclairèrent. Et ils ne se firent pas prier deux fois pour engloutir les premiers gâteaux dans des grands bruits de mastication et d'admiration face aux talents de cuisinière de leur hôte.

Ils remarquèrent cependant, une fois que leur estomac fut plein à craquer, quelque chose d'assez étrange : alors que l'heure de la réunion était un peu dépassée, personne n'était venu sonner à la porte.

-« Ils sont tous déjà arrivés ? » Demanda Sirius, qui se résolut à ne pas éviter de manger préalablement à toute visite chez Madame Stevens.

-« Qui donc, mon chéri ?

-Hé bien les autres membres de l'Ordre. » Répondit étonnée Clare.

Cyprée Stevens ne leur répondit pas tout de suite. D'abord, elle se leva lourdement de sa chaise pour se tourner vers la fenêtre, le regard vitreux porté vers le jardin. Il s'écoula quelques très longues secondes au cours desquelles une soudaine angoisse prit Sirius.

-« Madame, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il enfin pour accélérer la déclaration de la dame.

-« Pauvre de nous ! » Répondit-elle dans un murmure cherchant apparemment encore les mots.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda cette fois-ci beaucoup plus sèchement Clare.

-« Ah mes pauvres petits ! Je préférais vous annoncer cela chez moi plutôt que de vous envoyer un message. C'est si impersonnel les messages. Croyez-le ou non ma voisine, la si distinguée Madame de Rossy, s'est séparée il y a quelques années de son septième mari sur une simple beuglante. Je peux vous dire que je lui ai bien fait comprendre ma façon de penser. Un être charmant, son époux. Certes plus passionné par ses geraniums que par sa famille, mais un être charmant. Figurez-vous qu'après le coup de la beuglante, il serait parti quelque part en Terre de Feu…

-Madame Stevens ! » Cria presque Clare visiblement excédée.

-« Oui, oui, donc je disais… Oui, je préfère vous dire tout ça face à face. Les autres, on en avait déjà parlé entre nous.

-Madame Stevens… » Gronda Sirius, plus inquiet qu'agacé.

Madame Stevens prit une profonde inspiration, et finit par se lancer.

-« Nos réunions de l'Ordre ne se feront plus ici.

-QUOI ! » S'écrièrent les deux jeunes gens d'une seule voix.

-« Nos réunions de l'Ordre ne se feront plus ici.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-C'est devenu trop dangereux.

-De quoi ?

-Trop dangereux.

-J'avais compris, qu'est-ce qui est dangereux dans nos réunions ?

-Vous savez bien…

-Non, on ne sait pas. Vous nous dites que nous ne pourrons plus nous retrouver ici, nous aimerions savoir pourquoi. Ca me parait légitime comme question.

-On ne pourra plus se retrouver ici pour l'Ordre, parce que, comme une bonne partie de notre groupe, dont ce brave Monsieur Thompson qui me disait encore hier une blague amusante sur un troll, un gobelin, et un elfe de maison sur le Chemin de Traverse…

-Madame Stevens !

-Quoi, vous la connaissez ? »

Les gros yeux que lui firent les deux élèves rappela la conversation en cours à Cyprée.

-« Mes chers petits, c'est devenu trop dangereux, alors comme avec une bonne partie de notre petit groupe… Nous quittons l'Ordre.

-QUOI ! » S'exclamèrent de nouveau en hurlant presque les deux jeunes gens.

-« Je quitte l'Ordre. Ainsi que quelques autres. »

Jamais Sirius n'aurait pu penser, ou même aurait eu l'idée de penser, que des sorciers, sains d'esprit et engagés depuis le début au côté de Dumbledore dans une lutte qui lui paraissait juste, puissent être capables de retourner aussi soudainement leur veste.

Pourtant, le Directeur lui avait déjà proposé, cette option-là, quitter l'Ordre. Jamais il ne l'avait prise au sérieux. Et pourtant, d'autres le faisaient…

-« Et pourquoi quittez-vous l'Ordre. » Demanda Clare qui paraissait moins étonnée.

-« Enfin, vous comprenez bien.

-Justement, à dire vrai, on a peu de mal.

-Et je peux vous dire que pour que le grand Sirius Black reconnaisse qu'il ne comprend pas tout de suite quelque chose, ce quelque chose doit être vraiment incompréhensible. Alors soyez claire. » Surenchérit Dame.

-« Vous savez probablement ce dont tout le monde parle, même si ce n'est qu'à mot couvert !

-Et ils parlent de quoi au juste, les gens à mot couvert ?

-Les Détraqueurs ont rejoint les Mangemorts. »

La nouvelle eut à peu près l'effet psychologique qu'aurait eu une batte de Quidditch lancé à pleine vitesse dans une tempe comme effet matériel.

Les Détraqueurs ? Voldemort ? Les Détraqueurs et Voldemort ?

-« Mais Azkaban ? » Demanda Clare.

-« Il n'y a plus que quelques Détraqueurs là-bas. Plus vraiment de personnes détenues. Plus rien ne peut arrêter les Mangemorts maintenant. »

Sirius ne voulait pas comprendre la portée de cette surprenante information. Il repassait inlassablement dans sa tête les mots Détraqueurs, Mangemorts, ou Voldemort. Mais ça ne l'éclairait pas.

-« Vous comprenez bien que le monde sorcier va devenir bien plus dangereux maintenant. »

-« Ca fait combien de temps ? Ca s'est passé quand ? » Demanda enfin Sirius qui avait réussi à articuler trois mots miraculeusement.

-« C'est tout récent. Hier, ou avant-hier soir. On ne sait pas précisément. Dumbledore me l'a annoncé ce matin, je ne sais même pas s'il était au courant avant. Les Détraqueurs ne sont pas connus pour être très causants. Contrairement à ma voisine Madame de Rossy qui justement…

-Et c'est pour ça que vous partez de l'Ordre ? » La coupa Sirius. « Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu précipité comme décision ?

-Les Détraqueurs ne sont qu'un révélateur de ce que bon nombre de membres de l'Ordre savait déjà. Je pense qu'il s'agit juste du facteur déclenchant.

-Et avant cette nouvelle, qu'est-ce qui vous poussait à quitter l'Ordre ? » Demanda Clare.

-« Vous savez bien qu'en ce moment, il se passe beaucoup de choses contre les membres de l'Ordre ou ceux qui sont soupçonnés d'en faire partie.

-Si vous me permettez, ça n'a rien de surprenant.

-Je sais bien. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de choses si étranges.

-Etranges ?

-Ces disparitions. Je ne compte plus les personnes disparues dans d'étranges circonstances depuis le début de l'année. Regardez Meliane Banes. Je trouve nettement plus rassurant de combattre quelque chose que l'on voit, que l'on connaît. Pas contre, une sorte de menace fantôme, d'autant plus maintenant que les Détraqueurs ont choisi leur camp. Je suis bien sûr toujours du côté de Dumbledore. Je le soutiens totalement. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre en danger ma famille. Je quitte donc l'Ordre, comme nous l'a proposé récemment Dumbledore. La plupart des membres de notre groupe le quitte aussi. J'espère que vous pourrez comprendre notre position. Sachez bien que ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec vous, mais avec…

-Avec ?

-Avec… Enfin, Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Qui ça ? Voldemort ? » Demanda Sirius étonné d'entendre pour la première fois ce nom.

-« On préfère ne plus prononcer son nom maintenant chez les sorciers. On ne sait jamais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas inventer… » Répondit Clare visiblement très choquée par cette nouvelle pratique.

-« Reprenez donc un petit cookie. » Proposa d'un ton enjoué Madame Stevens.

Les deux jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier. Ne pensant même pas que leur estomac était déjà largement plein.

Sirius était sidéré, et il voyait bien que son amie était dans le même état d'esprit.

Manger des cookies au chocolat lui donnait une certaine contenance. Et ça l'empêchait de hurler sa façon de penser à Cyprée Stevens. Il savait bien que tous étaient libres de faire leur choix. Que celui d'entrer dans l'Ordre était très lourd de conséquence. Il comprenait parfaitement que l'on puisse avoir peur. Mais avait du mal à mettre en lien toutes ces informations : l'Ordre rendait la vie de ses membres bien plus dangereuse. Et il était parfaitement légitime d'en être effrayé. Et de souhaiter le quitter. C'est d'ailleurs ce que leur avait déjà proposé Dumbledore.

Sirius ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était inexcusable de faire un tel choix quand on savait très bien que si Voldemort prenait le pouvoir, on ne pourrait plus jamais faire de choix. Si c'était possible, cette nouvelle le conforta un peu plus dans sa décision de rester dans l'Ordre, quel qu'en fut le prix.

-« Ca va ? » S'enquit Cyprée qui s'inquiétait du silence prolongé de ses invités.

-« J'ai connu mieux. » Répondit Clare sincèrement.

-« Et vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? » Leur demanda-t-elle.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Clare pour bien vérifier qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui.

-« Il n'est pas question pour nous de quitter l'Ordre. » Dit Sirius d'une voix sans appel.

-« Il a trop de besoin de nous, et nous de lui. » Compléta Clare.

-« Nous sommes parfaitement conscients des dangers. Nous avons d'ailleurs déjà fait pas mal connaissance avec eux, mais ça ne change rien. Nous voulons aider Dumbledore, quoiqu'il arrive, et nous ne nous arrêterons pas au milieu. Et ce même si les autres sorciers ont à ce point peur de lui qu'on ne peut même plus appeler Voldemort par son nom. » Annonça Sirius.

-« Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas de famille à protéger. » Admit-il.

Il reconnaissait par là même qu'il comprenait, enfin, que l'on puisse prendre une autre décision que la sienne.

-« J'insiste sur une chose, les enfants. » Dit Madame Stevens tandis que les enfants en question remplissaient leur poche de cookies au chocolat supplémentaires. « Vous pouvez revenir ici tant que vous voulez. Il y aura toujours pour vous un bon petit gâteau, ou tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. »

Sirius fut très touché par cette dernière déclaration. Qui disait à demi-mot que Cyprée continuerait à être présente. Ca le réconforta un peu plus qu'il n'aurait oser l'admettre.

C'est dans un silence recueilli que Clare et Sirius reprirent le petit chemin en sens inverse.

-« Ca te dit d'aller boire une petite bièreaubeurre ? » Proposa le jeune homme.

-« Je croyais qu'il fallait être discret pour traverser Pré-Au-Lard.

-Je ne pense pas que Nipheus soit étonné. Avec les autres, on est tous les quatre matins aux Trois Balais.

-Dans ce cas, je ne serais pas contre une bonne petite bièreaubeurre bien tiède. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'avancèrent vers le bar, bien décidés à calmer leur nerf et leur déception dans la boisson, si inoffensive fut-elle.

D'un geste machinal, perdu dans ses pensées, il tira la poignée de la lourde porte exactement de la même manière dont il avait l'habitude. Mais, cette fois-ci, la porte lui résista.

Quoi ?

La porte lui résista.

Et il dut tirer de nouveau la poignée pour parfaitement s'en convaincre.

C'était fermé.

En presque sept ans de fréquentation assidue des Trois Balais, visites autorisées ou non, jamais de mémoire de Pré-Au-Lardien n'avait-on vu un Maraudeur ne pas pouvoir entrer dans le bar au moment où ça lui chantait, quand bien même fut-ce le jour, la nuit, le week-end, les jours fériés, les jours de fête, les jours de deuil… Jamais au grand jamais Sirius Black, Gryffondor de septième année, n'avait trouvé le bar fermé. Quoi que ce ne fût pas très syndical, il avait toujours apprécié cette extraordinaire disponibilité de Nipheus, le vieux gérant des Trois Balais, qui avait vu passer des générations et des générations d'étudiants.

Or, ce soir-là, comme si une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrivait jamais seule, les deux élèves se retrouvaient coincés à l'extérieur. Sur la porte, aucune indication ne précisait le pourquoi du comment.

-« C'est bizarre… » Murmura-t-il.

-« C'est très bizarre. » Ajouta Clare.

-« Tu penses qu'ils ont perdu la recette de la bièreaubeurre et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'ose pas ouvrir ?

-Fallait pas ! Je me serais contentée d'un whisky pur feu. »

Ils se mirent à rire.

-« Ah je vois qu'il y en a qui trouve toujours matière à rire, de qui vient ce prodige ? Lala ou Sisi ? »

Sirius se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler, bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin pour reconnaître la voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre toutes : James Potter était là. Accompagné de Peter, de Lily et de Remus. Ils arrivaient derrière eux vers la porte des Trois Balais.

-« Vous dérangez pas, c'est fermé. » Les prévint Sirius.

-« Oui, on sait, on en vient.

-On voulait se boire un petit quelque chose, pour tuer le temps, pour une fois qu'on avait du temps libre, et que Remus était disponible…

-Et comme ça on s'est dit que peut-être on pourrait vous attendre pour aller faire un tour, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Et là, on tombe sur le bar fermé, puis vous.

-Mais bien plus tôt que prévu. D'ailleurs pourquoi êtes-vous libres, vous ? Vous n'étiez pas chez l'Ordre ?

-Plus tard. » Répondit lapidairement Black. Il voulait d'abord en venir à l'essentiel : « Pourquoi les Trois Balais sont fermés ?

-Question capitale s'il en est. » Commenta Peter.

-« Vous savez pourquoi ? » Insista Clare.

-« Nous savons très chère, nous savons. Mais j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir. » Répondit James. « En arrivant, on a donc trouvé porte close. On a demandé aux gens qui passaient. Nipheus a été arrêté. Les Détraqueurs sont venus l'enmener. Les Détraqueurs ont retourné leur veste.

-Ah ? Parce qu'ils portent une veste ? » Demanda innocemment Lily.

-Leur cape si tu préfères. Et ils l'ont déjà tellement retournée qu'elle doit être toute usée à l'heure qu'il est(*).

-Autrement dit, les Détraqueurs…

-… Sont passés du côté de Voldemort. » Finit Clare. « Nous venons nous aussi de l'apprendre. »

Les Maraudeurs, Clare et Lily ne voulaient pas trop insister là-dessus : la nouvelle était suffisamment effrayante comme cela. Le silence les gagna.

-« Tant pis pour les Trois Balais, allons demander à la cantine de Poudlard. » Proposa Peter.

-« Tu as raison, ne nous laissons donc pas abattre. »

Les six jeunes gens reprirent la direction de l'école sans ajouter un mot.

Sirius ne pensait pas que cette nouvelle du choix des Détraqueurs aurait tout de suite autant de répercutions dans leurs habitudes. Et pourquoi ils avaient arrêté Nipheus d'ailleurs ? Autant qu'il sache, il n'était pas membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'avait pas de responsabilité au ministère. La seule chose un peu remarquable était qu'il était connu, très connu dans le monde sorcier, puisque gérant du bar le plus populaire de Pré-Au-Lard. Il pensa que ça devait presque équivaloir au poste de ministre de la culture chez les Moldus.

-« Et vous pensez qu'il est où Nipheus maintenant ?

-A Azkaban j'imagine. » Répondit Lily.

-A Azkaban… Ca rigole pas.

-C'est très grave que les Détraqueurs refusent l'autorité du ministère pour se ranger du côté de Voldemort, ils pourront tout se permettre maintenant. Il n'y a plus rien qui pourra retenir les Mangemorts.

-Vas-y renfonce le couteau dans la plaie, et tourne bien la lame.

-Il faut bien être conscient des dangers. Ils sont maintenant très importants. Et de plus en plus.

-Tu nous en apprends une bonne, Remus.

-Mais est-ce que tous les Détraqueurs suivent aujourd'hui Voldemort ?

-C'est grégaire comme peuple. Alors pourquoi pas ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai entendu dire de la brune à qui on a parlé tout à l'heure qu'une poignée restait fidèle au ministère.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Et de toute façon, ça sert à quoi s'ils ne sont qu'une minorité ?

-Amis de l'optimisme, bonjour !

-Parce que tu as envie de rire toi ?

-Non, ça me fait juste penser qu'il va falloir que je révise mon patronus. »

A parler de cette manière à bâtons rompus, ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient passés la statue qui dissimulait le passage secret.

-« Je vais chercher les Bièreaubeurre aux cuisines ?

-C'est bien aimable Peter. »

Il s'apprêta finalement à rejoindre la tour Gryffondor après avoir raccompagné Clare jusque devant l'escalier qui conduisait à la salle commune des Poufsouffles et avoir laissé ses amis finir leurs conversations, étalés sur de confortables coussins, dans cette si utile salle sur demande.

Il faisait bien sombre cette nuit-là dans les couloirs, et il n'y faisait pas si chaud que la saison pouvait le laisser croire. Il se dépêcha donc de regagner la tour des Gryffondors le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas se faire alpaguer par les habitants des tableaux : ses nombreuses expériences de randonnées nocturnes avaient appris au jeunehomme qu'il valait mieux éviter de réveiller toute la maisonnée, en particulier lorsqu'il n'aurait pas dû se trouver en dehors de son douillet lit à baldaquin.

Sur ces constatations, il allait passer le panneau gardé par la grosse dame, lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler derrière lui.

-« Monsieur Black ! »

Sirius savait très bien à qui appartenait cette voix, ça faisait des années qu'il l'écoutait très régulièrement et sur des durées qu'il avait toujours trouvées indécemment longues.

-« Professeur McGonagall ? » Dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

Il pensa instantanément que c'en était fini de ses petites soirées bien sympathiques : le Professeur lui donnerait à coup sûr un nombre considérable de retenue pour se balader à pareille heure dans l'école. Et d'un point de vue plus technique, il se demandait bien comment McGonagall avait réussi à le prendre sur le fait.

-« Monsieur Black, vous tombez bien, je venais vous chercher. »

Sirius ne cacha pas sa surprise, et ses deux gros yeux étonnés qui fixèrent intensément son professeur de métamorphose.

-« Savez-vous où est Potter ? J'imagine que si vous étiez de sortie ce soir, il ne doit pas être loin, je me trompe ? »

La perspicacité de son professeur, même si elle ne le surprenait plus depuis longtemps, avait toujours profondément agacé le jeune homme qui se contenta pour toute réponse de hocher vaguement la tête.

-« Voulez-vous aller me le chercher ? » Insista McGonagall devant le manque de réaction de son élève.

-« Bien sûr Professeur.

-Amenez-le aussi vite que possible dans le bureau du Dumbledore, c'est très important. »

Le ton dur du professeur en disait plus long que n'importe quel mot sur l'urgence et l'importance de la situation.

Et celle-ci convainquit immédiatement le brun, qui, sans prendre garde à sauver les apparences en laissant croire qu'il allait rejoindre James dans le dortoir de la tour Gryffondor, retourna sur ses pas.

Plus les tableaux défilaient, et plus il marchait vite.

Pourquoi donc McGonagall et Dumbledore voulaient-ils voir James à cette heure de la soirée, voire de la nuit ? C'était forcément extrêmement important. Sinon, d'une part le professeur de Métamorphose ne se serait pas privée de lui coller dans les pattes une retenue même avec la somme de révisions qu'il avait encore à faire, et d'autre part l'horaire laissait vraiment penser que voir James ne pouvait pas attendre. Et ces constatations ne laissaient rien présager de bon.

Ca y est, maintenant, Sirius courrait.

Il ne faisait plus attention à ne pas réveiller les portraits. Et bientôt des remarques, ou des cris, parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

A vrai dire, réveiller les portraits était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il voulait juste rejoindre James le plus vite possible.

Enfin, il arriva dans le fameux couloir du septième étage, rassuré de n'être pas tombé sur Peeves qui ne manquait jamais de le retarder en lui demandant des conseils pour embêter un peu plus le concierge de l'école.

Justement, il y trouva Peter et Remus qui en sortait.

-« Où est James ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Patmol ? On dirait que tu as vu le diable ! » Dit Peter sans cacher sa surprise de retrouver Sirius ici.

-« Il est resté à l'intérieur, avec Lily. » Le coupa Remus qui devait bien sentir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-« Dumbledore et McGonagall veulent le voir. Maintenant.

-Tu veux qu'on y aille avec vous ?

-Non, j'irai. On aura qu'à se retrouver après dans la salle commune. »

Il avait à peine fini de dire cela que déjà, il posait un pied dans la salle sur demande dont Peter lui avait ouvert la porte.

Les coussins sur lesquels il s'était prélassé à peine quelques minutes auparavant, semblaient bien nombreux. Il n'y avait dessus plus que deux personnes, étroitement enlacés, qui ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendu entrer.

Sirius ne pensa même pas que ça n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour faire son entrée.

-« James ! Lève-toi ! Vite ! Et suis-moi ! »

James leva un regard surpris sur son ami. Lorsqu'il constata l'anxiété qui rongeait Sirius, il se dégagea avec tendresse de l'étreinte de Lily, et le rejoignit rapidement.

Tandis qu'ils courraient en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, Sirius exposa brièvement la situation. De toute façon, il ne savait pas temps de choses que ça, et bientôt, ils coururent l'un à côté de l'autre en silence. Silence absolument pas relayé par les tableaux, tout à fait réveillés et qui faisaient maintenant un boucan de tous les diables. Ils croisèrent Peeves, alerté par tout ce chahut, qui en profita pour jeter des pierres dans les escaliers, a priori sans raison.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la célèbre gargouille.

La porte était ouverte.

Ils s'avancèrent sur l'escalier en colimaçon et le mécanisme s'enclencha : ils commencèrent à s'élever dans les étages.

Bientôt, ils se trouvèrent devant la lourde porte en bois, ouverte elle aussi.

Le feu dans la cheminée, les nombreuses lampes allumées, et la chaude décoration du lieu, apaisa soudainement Sirius, qui commençait à se demander ce qui avait donc bien pu le paniquer à ce point.

Le phénix avait l'air calme. Dumbledore et McGonagall aussi.

Essoufflé, ce fut pourtant lui qui prononça les premiers mots :

-« Faut-il que j'attende dehors ?

-Non, restez, c'est très bien que vous soyez là. » Répondit le Directeur.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Dumbledore s'était levé de sa chaise, contournait celle du professeur McGonagall, lentement. Il prenait tout son temps. Il n'était visiblement pas du tout pressé de dire le pourquoi de cette visite imposée nocturne. Et Sirius commençait légèrement à s'impatienter.

Enfin, Dumbledore haussa la voix.

-« James, une chose très grave est arrivée. Croyez bien que je suis profondément désolé d'avoir à vous l'annoncer. »

Sirius regarda son ami. Il se tenait toujours debout, juste devant le panneau de bois. Il paraissait étrangement calme. Peut-être savait-il ce que Dumbledore allait dire.

-« Nous venons d'apprendre que… Que Monsieur et Madame Potter, vos parents James… sont morts. »

C'était comme si une batte de Quidditch avait de nouveau frappé, mais de façon beaucoup plus violente sur sa nuque. Sirius ne comprenait pas cette douleur. Alors il regarda James. Lui, paraissait toujours aussi calme.

-« Comment cela est-il arrivé ? » Demanda James quelques secondes plus tard.

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration.

-« Très récemment, probablement aujourd'hui. Vous ne savez peut-être pas que les Détraqueurs…

-Ont rejoint Voldemort. Si, je sais.

-En gage de leur attachement à Voldemort, il semblerait que les Détraqueurs aient utilisé leurs puissants pouvoirs pour capturer vos parents qui suivaient, comme vous le savez, une piste sérieuse à propos de la disparition de Meliane Banes. »

Dumbledore observa un silence avant de reprendre.

-« Les Détraqueurs, d'après nos informations, ont amené vos parents à Voldemort.

-C'est lui qui les a tué ? » Coupa Potter.

-« Il semblerait, effectivement. J'imagine qu'on leur avait enlevé leur baguette. Et sans elle, même des sorciers de la qualité de vos parents ne peuvent faire grand-chose… Et, hum, pour preuve de leur décès, les corps nous ont été ramenés. »

Alors, James Potter se mit à pleurer. Doucement, calmement.

Sirius Black avait envie de hurler. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se disait. Il voyait juste la tristesse de son ami et ne pouvait le supporter.

-« Monsieur Potter, croyez bien que nous nous associons à votre douleur. Vous pouvez quoi qu'il arrive compter sur mon soutien, et le soutien de l'Ordre dans cette épreuve. Vous savez que ce n'est pas des paroles creuses. »

Il avait dit cela en regardant fixement James. Puis, il se tourna vers Sirius, resté immobile près de son ami.

-« Monsieur Black, il faudra que vous vous aidiez. »

(*) Bon, là, j'ai encore un peu pompé sur Jacques Dutronc...

NDA : Franchement, je voulais pas. Faire disparaître comme ça les deux parents (à la fois !) de James, je trouvais ça vraiment trop horrible. Mais après mûres réflexions, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix : si Harry ne connaît pas ses grands-parents (paternels), c'est qu'il y a bien une raison...


	18. Chapter 18

Et merci à Léo Ferré pour l'inspiration du titre de ce chapitre !

(Madgriffin, oui, oui, c'était bien ça la « surprise »)

**Chapitre 18 : La tristesse a planqué ses yeux dans les étoiles**

Sirius Black était profondément triste.

Les parents de James étaient morts, et c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ou peut-être au contraire avait-il brusquement accéléré. En tout cas, Sirius Black était totalement perdu.

Les gens passaient, parlaient, avaient des sourires contrits. Il n'y faisait pas attention. Non pas qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié, mais il était trop abasourdi.

Il n'avait jamais eu la prétention de comprendre ce que signifiait la mort de quelqu'un. La mort de son père, pourtant intervenue à peine quelques mois plus tôt, n'avait absolument pas eu le même effet sur lui. Cette mort-là, c'était une page qui se tournait. La mort des parents de James, c'était injuste, c'était inconcevable, et c'était de toute façon profondément triste.

Sirius avait toujours reconnu les liens particuliers qui l'unissaient à monsieur et madame Potter. Il se souvenait toujours avec beaucoup d'émotion et de gratitude l'aide si spontanée et si utile qu'ils lui avaient donnée.

Il leur était reconnaissant pour toute sorte de choses : leur gentillesse, leur accueil, leur formidable capacité à foutre la paix aux gens quand ils en ont envie.

Ce qui attristait aussi beaucoup le jeune homme, et ce qui le révoltait de plus en plus, c'était l'effet qu'avait eu la nouvelle sur son ami James.

Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du bureau du directeur, James continuait de pleurer. Silencieusement, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Sirius Black n'avait jamais eu à faire face à cette situation. Il avait déjà vu James très triste. En particulier lorsque Lily lui parlait durement. Mais jamais comme cela. Ca n'avait jamais été si… calme, si profond.

Alors, Sirius Black avait assez maladroitement mis sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, et il l'avait reconduit jusqu'à la salle commune. Remus, Peter et Lily qui attendaient toujours surent immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé en voyant entrer les deux jeunes gens. Lily alla prendre instantanément son amoureux dans ses bras, tandis que Sirius, Remus et Peter observaient un silence de bon aloi.

Dès le lendemain, la nouvelle s'était répandue dans toute l'école, et dans tout le monde magique à en croire la une de la gazette des sorciers. Celle-ci ne semblait d'ailleurs prendre la nouvelle qu'avec beaucoup de précaution, puisque pas une fois n'était cité le nom de Voldemort pas plus que les circonstances de leur mort. Pourtant, il était assez étonnant, même en ces temps troublés, que des sorciers de cette qualité, et aussi reconnus, se fasse assassiner par le premier mage venu.

James n'avait pas regardé la gazette du sorcier.

Il répondait avec un petit sourire, presque timide, qui ne lui ressemblait pas, aux marques d'amitié que lui témoignaient les gens. Il prononçait éventuellement un petit « merci », puis s'éloignait rapidement. Sirius se doutait que James refusait qu'on le plaigne, qu'il refusait que leurs regards sur lui changent.

Sirius traita donc son ami exactement comme il en avait l'habitude. Il le charriait peut-être moins, le surveillait du coin de l'œil dès qu'il bougeait un orteil, et en oubliait Voldemort et l'Ordre du Phénix.

Mise à part cela, il voulait que James comprenne qu'il était là, comme il avait toujours été là. Et James avait l'air de le comprendre. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne souriait franchement que lorsque c'était du fait de Sirius.

Remus avait aussi compris cela, même s'il avait du mal à ne pas regarder son ami avec tristesse. Quant à Peter, il avait d'abord été effrayé par la nouvelle, puis avait fait preuve d'une discrétion dont les autres lui étaient reconnaissants. Enfin, Lily se montrait avec lui peut-être un peu plus tendre.

Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'ils faisaient tous bloc. Avec et pour James.

Et pour les autres aussi. Ils étaient tous très attristés par la mort de gens aussi gentils et proches que les parents de James.

En particulier Sirius. En leur annonçant à tous les deux en même temps la nouvelle, Dumbledore avait en quelque sorte consacré une situation de fait : monsieur et madame Potter avaient presque adopté Sirius, une fois que celui-ci était parti de chez ses parents. Et ils ne s'étaient jamais défaussés de cette responsabilité.

Comme Dumbledore, James savait très bien tout cela. Et était rassuré de pouvoir compter sur Sirius, qui avait toujours été, et était toujours, comme un frère pour lui.

Il faisait encore un temps magnifique. Le ciel était parfaitement bleu, et malgré le fait qu'il était assez tôt dans la matinée, il commençait déjà à faire chaud.

Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas l'habitude, pourtant, de se lever tôt. Ce jour-là était tout à fait particulier, et pas seulement à ce titre. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave les réunissait une nouvelle fois. Aujourd'hui, au cours de cette belle journée, ils partiraient à Londres, où ils devaient assister à l'enterrement des parents de James.

Sirius Black connaissait bien la grande ville pour y avoir passé toute son enfance, même si ses parents n'étaient pas franchement du genre à lui laisser le droit de se mêler aux Moldus. Mais ce jour-là, elle lui parut presque étrangère. Il y avait trop de mouvement, trop de gens, et il était perdu au milieu de toute cette activité, alors que c'était comme si sa vie à lui était sur « pause ».

James, lui, semblait assez content d'avoir une occasion de quitter Poudlard. Mais il ne pouvait pas cacher à ses amis que l'enterrement l'angoissait. Comme ses amis et Lily, il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer.

Sirius Black regardait pour la énième fois de la journée son ami et prenait exemple sur le courage de celui-ci. Il était effectivement impressionnant dans sa robe de sorcier sombre. Il regardait, et parlait aux gens avec une facilité presque déconcertante. Il remerciait et souriait juste ce qu'il fallait. Ni trop peu ni trop pas assez.

Sirius savait bien que sous cette façade, rien n'était vrai. Que la douleur de son ami était totalement incommensurable. C'est cela qu'il était justement en train d'admirer alors qu'une foule de sorciers et des personnes qui semblaient être Moldues s'amassaient vers les chaises laissées à leur disposition.

Le terrain sur lequel ils se trouvaient était très grand. En plein cœur de Londres, il était étrange, presque magique, d'avoir trouvé un espace aussi grand. Une large pelouse s'étalait jusqu'à perte de vue. Une petite estrade avait été montée en bas d'une petite descente. Des chaises avaient été installées, en nombre, juste devant. Et de là, c'est toute la ville qu'on pouvait contempler.

Sirius n'aurait pu imaginer plus bel endroit. Si tant est qu'un lieu d'enterrement puisse être beau. Il se souvenait en particulier de ceux qui avaient eu lieu dans sa famille, et auxquels il lui avait fallu se rendre, ce qui l'avait toujours révulsé. C'était là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne portait aucun intérêt particulier aux catacombes, contrairement à la passion que leur vouaient son père, et très probablement sa mère. D'ailleurs, leurs choix dans la déco du square Grimmaurd s'en ressentait.

Sirius aperçut Dumbledore et quelques autres professeurs de Poudlard arriver ensemble. Il reconnut aussi quelques personnes de l'Ordre. Le reste des invités, pourtant arrivés en grand nombre, semblait lui être inconnues.

James finit par s'asseoir à l'instar des invités présents. Sur une des chaises de la première rangée, face à l'estrade. Il pressa la main de Sirius, s'empressa d'attraper le bras de Lily et envoya un regard qui ne souffrait aucune contestation à Remus et à Peter pour que tous s'asseyent près de lui. Ce qu'ils firent sans un mot.

Un petit homme que Sirius ne connaissait pas, enrobé, le cheveu rare, s'approcha de l'estrade et finit par y monter lorsqu'il changea, sous le regard appréciateur de McGonagall, une fleur des gerbes installées à cet endroit, en petit marche-pied.

Le petit homme chaussa de petites lunettes à monture jaune, et déplia quelques feuilles. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, semblant avoir oublié qu'une multitude de personnes s'attendait, légitimement, à ce qu'il prenne la parole. Enfin, il leva le nez de ses paperasses. Et les fourra sans ménagement dans sa poche. Il agita sa baguette devant sa gorge, et soudain, sa voix, fortement amplifiée, se fit entendre.

-« Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, Messieurs » Commença-t-il. « C'est avec une profonde tristesse que nous allons aujourd'hui commémorer la mort de monsieur et madame Potter, mais surtout nous souvenir de leur vie… »

Sirius n'en écouta pas plus.

Il entendit bien des « forces du mal », des « injustes », ou des « leur fils unique James Potter vers qui toutes nos pensées vont », mais il ne pouvait s'accrocher au sens des mots.

Il ne voulait pas écouter le discours, même inspiré, d'un proche.

Il voulait juste se souvenir de leur sourire quand il avait débarqué chez eux, presque sans prévenir, pour les vacances. De leur gentillesse quand il fallait rendre service à leur fils ou à l'un de ses amis. De leur profond et infaillible engagement auprès de Dumbledore, et surtout contre Voldemort et sa théorie de la supériorité de certains sorciers sur d'autres.

A ce moment, en pensant à eux de cette manière, il était toujours triste, mais heureux aussi, heureux d'avoir eu la chance de les connaître. Il aurait voulu que James pensât de même. Il se plut à dire que c'était tout à fait possible.

Le petit homme cessa enfin de parler, au grand soulagement des Maraudeurs. Le discours avait bien duré plus d'une demi-heure, et les compliments qu'il n'avait cessé de répandre, devenaient un peu fatigant et manquaient cruellement de franchise.

La cérémonie n'en était pourtant pas finie pour autant.

Une impressionnante fumée blanche se mit à sortir d'on ne sait où. Elle devint tellement dense, que bientôt, même les Maraudeurs qui étaient pourtant assis sur les premières chaises, ne purent plus distinguer l'estrade qui se tenait là à peine quelques secondes auparavant.

Puis, la fumée commença peu à peu à se dissiper. Pour finalement laisser entrevoir une grande pierre noire, qui s'enfonçait peu à peu dans le sol.

Dans un silence respectueux, les personnes présentes regardaient les parents de James entrer dans la terre.

Lorsque la pierre noire eut totalement disparue de la surface, la terre vint d'elle-même la recouvrir. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus qu'une pierre blanche au milieu de la pelouse, rappelant qu'ici reposaient deux très grands sorciers.

James se leva alors, bientôt suivi de ses amis. Et il eut de nouveau à discuter avec plusieurs personnes, dont beaucoup étaient particulièrement émues. Lui, n'en menait pas très large non plus, mais il se pliait volontiers à l'exercice.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, et Lily échangeaient, quant à eux, leurs impressions sur le déroulement de la cérémonie tout en gardant un œil protecteur sur leur ami.

Maintenant, tout le monde s'était levé, et discutait. Ils ne discutaient pas normalement, comme on pouvait discuter aux Trois Balais ou dans le Magicobus, mais à voix basse. Et ça avait le don d'insupporter Sirius qui aurait largement préféré que tout le monde se mette à hurler.

-« Tenez, regardez par là-bas, du côté de l'arbre tordu, Dumbledore avec Iris Fredon. Me demandent bien de quoi ils peuvent bien parler.

-Laisse-moi deviner… Voldemort par exemple ? »

Alors que Remus prononçait à voix haute ce nom, quelques personnes qui se tenaient à proximité se retournèrent brusquement vers eux, l'air terrifié. Remus les ignora, à l'instar de Lily, Peter et Sirius.

-« Il serait peut-être temps qu'on puisse pleinement compter sur le soutien du ministère. » Poursuivit Lily.

-« Le jour où le ministère arrêtera de tortiller du cul… les trolls se mettront à danser correctement la salsa.

-Et c'est la même chose pour les Serpentards ! Tout le monde sait bien que la maison a des opinions très… partagées sur Voldemort ! »

Les regards de l'assistance, toujours terrifiés, se portèrent une nouvelle fois sur eux.

-« Heureusement qu'il y a Tristan et Victoria, pour nous rassurer sur les Serpentards. » Ajouta Lily dans un souffle pour qu'elle ne soit entendue que par les intéressés.

-« On va finir par se faire remarquer. » Commenta Remus. « C'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie de paraître terrifié quand on parle de Voldemort ? »

Re-regards choqués en direction des jeunes gens.

-« C'est la nouvelle danse à la mode ». Répliqua Sirius. « C'est très expressif tu ne trouves pas ?

-Un peu ridicule, si tu veux mon avis. »

James semblait réussir laborieusement à se tirer d'une conversation interminable avec deux personnes que Sirius identifia comme bureaucratiques. Cela fit de la peine au Gryffondor, qui s'approcha de leur groupe et glissa à son ami suffisamment fort pour que ses interlocuteurs puissent entendre :

-« Excuse-moi, James, je viens de voir Madame Patmol-Lunard ainsi que Monsieur Queudver, ils tiennent absolument à te parler, ça avait l'air urgent. »

James fit alors la tête de quelqu'un de concerné.

-« Ah très bien. Justement, je tenais à m'entretenir avec eux aussi rapidement que possible. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez. » Ajouta-t-il à l'intention des bureaucrates.

Sans prendre réellement la peine de vérifier auprès des intéressés qu'il était bien excusé pour ce départ abrupt, il emboîta le pas à son ami.

-« Madame Lunard-Patmol ? Tu m'aurais caché des trucs sur ta relation avec Remus ?

-Ah ! Je suis fait ! Justement, je voulais te dire… »

Sirius constata que la plaisanterie avait provoqué un franc sourire sur le visage de son ami et s'en félicita intérieurement.

-« Ah merci, au fait. » Ajouta James alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur petit groupe. « C'était deux employés du ministère qui ne me lâchaient plus la grappe avec leurs commentaires larmoyants. Un peu plus et je les envoyais bouler méchamment.

-A ton service mon chéri. Tu penses que j'ai de l'avenir si je crée un groupe de lutte dont l'objectif serait d'éviter que James Potter envoie bouler tous les employés du ministère ?

-Un très grand avenir.

-Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir.

-Qu'est-ce qui va te faire rougir, Sirius ? » Demanda Peter alors que Sirius et James avaient rejoint le reste du groupe.

-« Toi, mon lapin. »

Sur ces paroles définitives, ou presque, la conversation s'engagea de nouveau vers la cérémonie qui venait de se finir.

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient restées. Sur la pelouse, des petits groupes s'étaient formés et discutaient avec plus ou moins d'animation. Dumbledore était toujours en grande conversation avec le ministre de la magie.

Les Maraudeurs et Lily commentaient tout ceci avec leur habituel recul.

Ils étaient totalement pris dans leur conversation lorsque soudain ils furent obligés de remarquer que les autres groupes observaient un silence surprenant.

-« C'est moi où il y a un truc qui cloche ? » Remarqua Remus en premier.

Les cinq jeunes gens tournèrent la tête de tout côté pour appréhender d'une manière plus globale la situation.

Les personnes étaient toujours bien présentes sur la pelouse, la pierre blanche était toujours en place. La seule chose remarquable n'était que ce silence… et le fait que tous avaient porté leur regard sur la ville qui s'étendait au loin.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que… » Commença Sirius.

-« Là-bas, regardez. » Lança Lily en pointant son index dans le ciel.

Ils remarquèrent alors ce que tout le monde observait. Il s'agissait de lettres, tracées dans le ciel bleu de cette belle journée. Des lettres bleues, pas spécialement voyantes, mais parfaitement lisibles.

Sirius dut calmer son angoisse avant de retrouver la capacité de lire ce que ces si étranges lettres dans le ciel disaient.

« Vous savez ce qui vous attend. »

Pas besoin de signature pour comprendre qui en était l'auteur. Voldemort voulait visiblement que l'on se souvienne qui avait commis ce double assassinat. Et qui il viserait la prochaine fois.

Pourtant, contrairement à ce que les Maraudeurs avaient déjà pu constater, il était assez étonnant que le mage ait choisi un mode de communication aussi peu voyant finalement. Avait-il eu du respect pour monsieur et madame Potter, ce qui aurait expliqué cela ?

Sirius se questionnait à ce propos, sans craindre une seule seconde ce que pouvait signifier cet avertissement. On lui avait dit et répété que Voldemort était dangereux, il s'était lui-même confronté un certain nombre de fois à son armée, alors ça n'allait pas être avec quelques petits mots écrits en lettres bleues dans le ciel, qu'il allait se faire impressionner. Voldemort comptait peut-être cependant sur de nouvelles démissions. Surtout qu'était présente une bonne partie du ministère.

Sirius avait raison de craindre cela, et il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il vit la tête des invités. Apparemment, personne n'avait plus vraiment envie de s'attarder là.

James, dès qu'il vit l'inscription, lança un « finite incantatem » dont personne n'avait eu l'idée jusqu'à présent.

Les lettres s'effacèrent instantanément.

James alors envoya un sort qui traça une fumée d'or au même endroit. La fumée, avant de se dissiper inscrivit au-dessus de la ville : « nous vous attendons. »

-« Et de pied ferme en plus. » Compléta la douce Lily, dont le visage avait soudainement pris une dureté qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Les gens étaient partis un peu rapidement.

Ce qui ne déplut pas aux Maraudeurs en général, et à James en particulier. Cette matinée avait été longue, et ils n'aspiraient plus qu'à se retrouver tranquilles dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, voire sur le terrain de Quidditch pour l'un d'entre eux.

Bientôt, Dumbledore leur tendit un Portoloin dont il venait de fixer la destination et l'horaire. Il ne s'étendit pas en commentaire, ce qui les étonna. Mais Dumbledore avait ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Les jeunes gens saisirent le Portoloin et furent aussitôt emporté dans une spirale qui donnait immanquablement mal au cœur à Sirius Black. Il sentit donc avec un certain soulagement le sol revenir sous ses pieds, et se rattrapa juste au bon moment sur Peter quand la force du Portoloin le lâcha.

Ils étaient devant l'imposante grille de Poudlard.

Sirius Black avait un peu honte. Revenus dans la grande salle de Poudlard, pour le déjeuner, et devant les mines d'enterrement, et c'était le cas de le dire, de l'ensemble des élèves de l'école, il avait juste envie d'autre chose.

Il se trouvait justement que cette autre chose était assise pas loin, à la table des Serpentards.

James quant à lui ne laissait rien paraître de son état d'esprit, ce qui était en soi un événement exceptionnel. Lily lui faisait des sourires. Remus tentait d'expliquer à Peter comment une plume d'oiseau pouvait soigner l'urticaire, et à quelles propriétés intéressantes pouvaient encore servir la plume d'oiseau dans la recherche magique sur ce sujet. Peter regardait Remus avec une certaine envie et tentait désespérément de comprendre ce que lui disait son ami. Sirius, enfin, se lança dans une grande conversation avec James sur la plus belle blague qu'ils aient faites depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à se décider, et ce n'est que l'intervention de quelques Gryffondors, puis de tous les Gryffondors, puis d'à peu près la moitié de l'école qu'ils se décidèrent pour un fait marquant en particulier.

Finalement, c'est McGonagall, à la fin du repas, qui eut le dernier mot.

-« Les élèves de la première à la sixième année sont priés de regagner leur salle de cours le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas être en retard.

-Mais justement, on était… » Commença un Serdaigle.

-« Pas de discussion, Monsieur Doyle.

-Moi, je continue à militer pour le coup de l'iguane ! » Lança une Gryffondor de troisième année avant de passer la porte.

-« S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je choisirai peut-être, le jour où vous avez glissé une potion d'endormissement dans le verre du ministre la fois où il est venu à Poudlard. Il n'est jamais revenu d'ailleurs. » Ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour être véritablement entendue.

-« Hey ! Mais rien ne prouve que c'était nous, ce coup-là !

-C'est que vous êtes le seul à en être certain, monsieur Black. »

Et elle quitta elle-même la grande salle.

Les Maraudeurs, toujours attablés, et soudainement très seuls, partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Jamais, décidément, ils ne pourraient prévoir les réactions de McGonagall. Et ce même après presque sept ans d'intense labeur.

L'après-midi promettait d'être aussi belle que l'avait été la matinée. Lily Evans et les Maraudeurs en profitèrent pour fuir Poudlard et se réfugier près du lac.

L'ambiance était bonne, malgré les circonstances. Réveillés très tôt dans la matinée, les jeunes gens se reposaient un peu sur la pelouse à l'ombre d'un grand saule. Et rien n'aurait pu les déranger. Pas même le souvenir de l'intervention discrète, mais remarquée, de Voldemort un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le moment n'était plus à l'entraînement, ni même à la stratégie, mais bien à un certain recueillement, et à la détente.

Les jeunes gens discutaient de tout et surtout de rien, et ils étaient bien. Il n'y avait décidément qu'à Poudlard que ce genre d'état de grâce pouvait exister. Pourtant, ils n'avaient plus que quelques semaines à passer dans cet endroit. Après, il faudrait qu'ils volent de leurs propres ailes et peu d'entre eux auraient pu dire qu'ils étaient prêts pour cela. Surtout pas James ou Sirius. Mieux valait ne pas trop y penser et profiter de leurs derniers moments dans leur école, qui, ils en étaient sûr, garderait encore pour de nombreuses années les stigmates de leur passage.

Les minutes, puis les heures coulèrent plus vite qu'ils n'eurent le temps de s'en apercevoir.

Sirius Black pensait beaucoup à ses amis, à l'école, aux moments qu'il avait passé auprès des parents de James. Et ça le rassurait de pouvoir y penser en toute quiétude, de pouvoir en parler sans contrainte avec ses amis : leurs relations, la mort, Poudlard.

Il était tranquille, presque serein.

Mais plus la journée passait, et plus il lui manquait quelque chose. Déjà au déjeuner, alors qu'elle discutait avec cet ahuri de Malefoy, il avait ressenti ce manque. Maintenant qu'il était avec ses amis, et qu'il avait le temps d'y penser, il ne s'en privait pas, et il y pensait. Il aurait voulu que Remedios Listerdale, la Serpentarde, soit là, avec lui et les autres pendant cette journée. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait besoin d'elle dans des moments forts comme celui-ci. Mais il savait aussi que c'était impossible. Qu'elle soit là, avec eux.

Alors il se contentait, entre autre chose, de penser à elle. Tout en s'en voulant tout de même un peu parce qu'il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment le droit. Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes dans sa vie, et dans celles de ses amis, pour qu'il s'inquiète de savoir ce que pouvait penser, ou ce que pourrait lui dire, une digne représente d'une maison ennemie. Mais comment s'empêcher de tourner et retourner son image et sa voix dans la tête ? Et pourquoi penser à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire et ce de quoi il pourrait lui parler, quand il pouvait faire exactement la même chose avec ses amis présents près de lui ? C'est que ce n'était pas pareil.

La fraîcheur commença à tomber. Sirius proposa bien qu'on rentrât, mais c'était sans compter sur James qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser filer cette journée, sans sortir son balai du placard du dortoir. Il lança donc l'idée d'un petit match de Quidditch impromptu, et réussi à convaincre sans trop de peine Peter, Lily, puis Remus. Quand ils les eurent croisées, Farfadelle Dentry et Clare Dame vinrent se joindre à eux, ravies d'avoir une occasion de plus de contrevenir aux règles de l'école.

Sirius Black, quant à lui, se défila : non pas qu'il n'aimât pas le Quidditch, loin de là, mais il avait toujours préféré le commenter, et vue l'heure, il craignait que la pratique intensive d'un sport ne lui porte un tantinet à l'estomac. C'est en tout cas l'excuse qu'il donna pour retrouver la tour Gryffondor, plus particulièrement son dortoir, et son lit à baldaquin pour être tout à fait précis.

C'était le seul et unique programme qu'il avait prévu pour la soirée, et ce n'était pas même une partie de Quidditch qui promettait, avec ses meilleurs amis, qui allait le faire changer d'avis.

Il se sentait fatigué.

Il mit donc son plan à exécution et ne s'attarda pas, malgré les prouesses de Jordan Smith tentant vainement de montrer à tous qu'il était capable de sauter au-dessus de, non pas une, mais bien deux tables de la salle commune. Sirius eut tout de même un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit le brillant attrapeur s'étaler de tout son long sous un amas de chaise. Mais ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, et s'engouffra dans l'escalier, alors que quelques cinquièmes années charriaient le malheureux cascadeur en l'aidant à se relever.

Une fois seul dans le dortoir, il se sentit bien. Finalement, hormis chez James, Poudlard avait été sa seule maison, et dès qu'il entrait dans cette pièce, ça le rassurait, plus qu'il n'aurait osé l'avouer.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et sentit tous ses muscles se décontracter les uns après les autres.

Les parents de James étaient morts. Ca faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il le savait, mais il avait toujours du mal à comprendre la portée de cette information. Jamais plus il ne reverrait le sourire de madame Potter, ou ne sentira plus la tape amicale de monsieur Potter dans son dos.

Il sentit la tristesse l'envahir de nouveau.

Mais au moins, il avait ses amis. Peter, Remus, et James, ses frères s'il n'y avait cette sombre histoire de filiation.

Et il avait Remedios. Il avait du mal à la mettre sur le même plan que ses amis. Non pas qu'elle leur était supérieure ou inférieure, mais juste qu'elle était différente dans sa vie.

Et que c'était la seule personne à qui il avait envie de parler maintenant, là, tout de suite.

Tout en sachant que c'était difficilement réalisable, il tenta d'échafauder quelque plan pour aller la rejoindre là où elle pouvait être. James avait gardé la carte du Maraudeur pour le Quidditch de minuit au cas où. Sirius y aurait bien jeté un coup d'œil, juste pour voir où la belle Serpentarde pouvait donc traîner.

Très vraisemblablement, vue l'heure, il était très possible qu'elle soit dans un bon grand fauteuil de sa salle commune. Ce qui laissait présumer que la salle commune de Serpentard avait de bons grands fauteuils, ce dont il doutait fortement. Une autre possibilité aurait été qu'elle soit en train de prendre un pot chez Voldy, comme elle disait. Dans ce cas, il la plaignait vraiment, et l'imaginait, un verre de quelque chose dans les mains, en train d'écouter le long et ennuyeux discours du Mage qui avait pourtant commencé par un prometteur « je serai bref ». Puis, une image traversa son esprit : elle dans les bras de Malefoy, mais il la chassa rapidement. Ou alors, autre possibilité, elle cherchait à le contacter, pour le voir, parce qu'il lui manquait, et qu'elle voulait savoir comment il allait.

Il aurait aimé trouver cette hypothèse plus réaliste que les autres, mais revenait désespérément à la chaise de bois austère de la salle commune de Serpentard.

Il se demanda alors comment pouvait-il faire pour y entrer. Peut-être y avait-il un mot de passe comme à Gryffondor ? Ou une énigme à résoudre comme à Serdaigle ? Voire entonner une chanson comme à Pousouffle ? C'est là qu'il s'aperçut que malgré ses sept années de découvertes poudlardiennes en tout genre, jamais il n'avait eu la curiosité d'entrer chez les Serpentards.

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit des bruits du côté opposé à la porte de l'escalier.

C'était assez étrange en soi, puisque de mémoire de Gryffondor, les seuls et uniques bruits arrivant jusque dans les dortoirs n'étaient que ceux de Maraudeurs au complet surexcités, dans l'escalier.

Mais il y avait vraiment des bruits, et cela ne venait vraiment pas de l'escalier, et encore moins des Maraudeurs au complet.

C'était des bruits de… De quoi au juste ? Comme si… Comme si on ouvrait les murs…

Sirius Black n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder à tendre l'oreille quand une chevelure brune sortit, du mur, du côté du lit de Peter.

-« Tu m'as appelée ? » Demanda-t-elle comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

-Meme ?

-Et bien oui ? Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Il pensa d'abord que son imagination lui jouait de sacrés tours. Mais il fallait se résoudre à la réalité : Remedios Listerdale, pour une raison encore totalement inexpliquée, avait réussi à s'introduire dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Ce devait bien être la première fois, et très certainement la dernière, qu'un Serpentard entrait dans le sanctuaire de Gryffondor.

Remedios s'assit sur son lit, à ses côtés, tandis que Sirius, un peu perdu, gardait un silence surpris. Puis, son côté Gryffondoresque reprit le dessus, et il parvint à articuler, enfin, quelques mots.

-« Meme, je voudrais pas être désobligeant, ou te paraître quelque peu cavalier, mais comment réussis-tu à t'incruster aussi facilement dans mon pieu, sans déconner ?

-Grâce à Lupin. » Répondit-elle simplement.

-« Lupin ? Mon Lupin ?

-C'est pas lui qui a trouvé la formule pour creuser sans que rien n'y paraisse ? J'utilise souvent ce sort, c'est fou ce qu'il est utile.

-Le creuse-tout ? » S'exclama le jeune homme se souvenant brusquement qu'effectivement, il y a de cela quelques mois, son ami avait retrouvé cette vieille formule et lui en avait touché deux trois mots. « Mais comment… La dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler, c'était encore à l'état d'expérimentation, et il n'avait pas de nom ! » Reprit-il.

-Lupin a fait quelques découvertes, depuis. Tu sais, tu devrais lire le rapport mensuel du groupe de recherche de l'Ordre, c'est en général très intéressant. » Répliqua-t-elle. « Et très franchement, je ne suis pas venue pour qu'on disserte pendant des heures sur les différents sorts qui permettent de passer d'une maison à l'autre. Physiquement, j'entends. Parce que ce n'est pas parce que je débarque à Gryffondor que je suis une Gryffondor, parle pas de malheur.

-Quoique appartenir à la maison Gryffondor était, est, et reste le plus grand honneur qu'on puisse recevoir dans le monde sorcier, la question me parait moins importante que la première que tu as indirectement posée.

-Qui était ?

-Qui était : qu'est-ce que tu es donc venue faire ici ? »

A dire vrai, il n'avait que faire de la réponse que pourrait lui donner la jeune fille. L'important était qu'elle était là, avec lui, qu'il allait pouvoir la sentir près de lui. C'était ce qu'il demandait à peine quelques minutes auparavant, et elle était apparue, comme par magie.

Il l'observa quelques secondes : il remarqua seulement alors qu'elle ne revêtait pas la tenue officielle de l'école. Elle portait, chose étrange s'il en était, une robe sombre. Qui ne lui allait d'ailleurs pas trop mal si on pouvait se fier à Sirius Black en matière vestimentaire. Niveau capillaire, elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans ce qui avait été, peut-être, quelques longues heures avant, un semblant de chignon. Le jeune homme n'entra pas plus dans les détails : la vue d'ensemble était tout à fait charmante.

-« Je voulais savoir comment ça allait. » Répondit quand même Remedios.

Sirius ne réagit pas tout de suite.

-« C'est toi qui me demande ça ? » S'exclama-t-il.

-« C'est si inconcevable que je m'inquiète ?

-Assez, oui. Pour une Serpentarde, je veux dire.

-Rends-moi service, lâche-moi avec ça, au moins pour ce soir. »

Sirius sembla la jauger. Et sembla se convaincre par ce qu'il voyait : il n'insista pas.

-« Ca va. Merci. Mais c'est plutôt à James que tu devrais demander. » Répondit-il enfin.

-« Et justement, c'est bien à toi que je demande. Ma vue n'est pas à ce point mauvaise que je vous confonde. De toute façon, très franchement, personne ne m'insupporte plus que toi en ce bas monde.

-Pas même James ?

-Pas même Potter.

-Waouw, merci du compliment.

-C'est avec plaisir… Alors, réponds-moi vraiment, comment te sens-tu depuis la mort des parents de James ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-« Mal évidement. Je vois mal comment je pourrais le prendre autrement. Même quand celle qui me pose la question a une aussi jolie robe. »

Surprise, Remedios porta son regard sur la robe en question.

-« Ah oui, c'est vrai, la robe… C'est que je viens d'une petite fête.

-Et qui a eu l'insigne honneur de te voir venir arrivée toute pomponnée ?

-Voldemort…

-Ah, évidemment.

-Aujourd'hui était organisée une sorte de … contre-manifestation de l'enterrement des parents de Potter.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que Voldemort a voulu tous nous réunir pour bien nous montrer à quel point on pouvait être fort quand on voulait et du moment qu'on lui obéissait. Après, on a pu le voir envoyer un message aux gens présents à l'enterrement. Et tout le monde est venu le congratuler pour un tel esprit d'initiative.

-Mais c'est atroce ! » Articula avec peine Sirius.

-« C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé. La mort des parents de Potter lui sera très utile. Très utile.

-Ce ne sont pas uniquement deux personnes formidablement exceptionnelles qui partent, mais aussi deux grands sorciers. Le fait qu'il ait pu déjouer leur plan ne peut que l'aider, et effrayer un peu plus l'opposition.

-Tu comprends vite… »

Et Sirius savait parfaitement que Remedios et lui-même avaient raison.

Sirius n'avait plus tellement envie de s'intéresser à la question : Voldemort, la mort des parents de James, le retournement de veste des Détraqueurs, la fuite de certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tout ça ne présageait décidément rien de bon.

Ce qui en revanche présageait du meilleur, c'était que Remedios Listerdale était bel et bien là, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

Elle était tout près, assise sur son lit, mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, et la serra le plus fort qu'il put. Peu importe si cela l'empêchait de respirer. Elle se laissa faire puis enroula ses bras dans son dos. Il sentit alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres dans son cou. Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour sentir des frissons lui parcourir le dos. Il ne voulait plus quitter sa bouche, et ses mains se détacher de son joli visage. Il sentit les mains de la belle se glisser sous le t-shirt qu'il portait. Il se retint de ne pas se mettre à trembler. Depuis quand un Gryffondor se mettait-il à trembler ? Il reprit une contenance en laissant glisser ses propres mains dans son dos à elle. Ses lèvres, sa langue, livraient un combat qui devint acharné avec celles de la Serpentarde. Elle mit tous son poids vers l'avant pour l'allonger sur le lit.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans cette direction : James Potter, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow venaient d'entrer. Ils étaient visiblement très surpris et le jeune homme mit un moment avant de comprendre ce que la situation avait de surprenant.

Il se tourna alors vers Remedios, qui, ni gênée, ni étonnée de cette entrée soudaine, l'embrassa rapidement, se releva, et repartit par le trou béat laissé par le sort près du lit de Peter.

-« Alors là, j'ai dû louper un épisode… » Commenta Remus.


	19. Chapter 19

Et merci à... Louise Attaque pour l'inspiration du titre du chapitre ! **Chapitre 19** **Ils n'ont pas encore l'information**

Sirius ne savait franchement plus où se foutre.

Ses amis l'encerclaient afin qu'il ne puisse s'échapper : James était à gauche, Peter, sur le côté droit, et Remus lui faisait face. Ils avaient tous les trois un petit sourire en coin qui n'était pas fait pour rassurer Sirius. Mais alors pas du tout.

Il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir pensé à demander à Remedios un peu plus de détails sur cette fameuse formule bien pratique qui permettait, sans que ça se voit, de creuser des chemins dans à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. A l'heure qu'il était, il serait en train de se balader dans les entrailles du château, chose qu'en plus il n'avait jamais faite.

Il regretta encore plus cette petite balade nocturne, lorsque Peter éleva enfin la voix.

- « Sirius, tu nous expliques ? »

Y avait-il réellement quelque chose à expliquer ? En plus, en quoi ça les regardait ?

- « Sirius, il serait peut-être temps que tu nous parles, non ? » Surenchérit Remus.

Ce garçon était décidément particulièrement doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de se confronter à la réalité.

- « Sirius, si tu ne nous dit rien, c'est moi qui invente ce qu'il en est, et à ma sauce, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

En fait, Sirius ne voyait pas vraiment ce que James voulait lui dire, mais ça sentait vraiment le roussi pour lui. Il connaissait bien l'incroyable imagination de son ami et le savait parfaitement capable de monter une histoire de toute pièce pour expliquer la scène qu'il venait de surprendre.

Et justement, Sirius ne voulait pas que James explique à sa façon la réalité. Parce que cette réalité devenait trop importante pour lui.

- « Hé bien... » Commença-t-il presque fébrilement.

Aussitôt, ses trois meilleurs amis, s'assirent comme d'un seul homme sur son lit, en prenant des airs de midinette qui arracha un sourire au jeune homme.

- « J'imagine que vous vous êtes rendus compte, à un moment ou à un autre, que Listerdale n'est pas franchement ce que les autres croient qu'elle est. Enfin, non, je ne devrais pas commencer par là. Oh et puis si... Enfin je ne sais pas.

-Fais au plus simple. » L'aida Remus.

Sirius entreprit de suivre les conseils de son ami et prit une profonde respiration avant de se relancer.

-« Hé bien, c'est assez compliqué justement Remus. Enfin, ça commence de manière très simple. Vous connaissez d'ailleurs tout ça : Remedios, ce connard de Malefoy, ou cheveux-graisseux-man. Bref, toute la clique. En fait, il faut que je reconnaisse aujourd'hui que peut-être, je suis allé un peu vite pour juger Listerdale. A cause de ses amis justement. Enfin bref, je vais essayer de faire court.

-Pas besoin, j'ai toute ma soirée. Et ce genre d'histoires, c'est souverain pour se changer les idées » Prévint James qui s'installait confortablement, calé par un bon gros oreiller.

-« c'est moi qui n'ai pas franchement envie de m'étendre pendant des heures sur le sujet, si tu veux bien, squatteur d'oreiller !

-Ouais l'autre, hè ! » Répliqua le squatteur.

-« Donc, j'en reviens à mes moutons. Enfin, à Listerdale. Il se trouve qu'on a commencé à sympathiser un peu par hasard à cause de Thornford.

-Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu étais en retenue tous les quatre matins ? » Comprit Peter.

-« Peut-être. » Répondit évasivement le jeune homme. « En tout cas, on a sympathisé assez vite quand on s'est rendu compte qu'on luttait du même côté. Je pense qu'elle s'est d'abord méfié de moi, et surtout moi d'elle. Elle à cause du nom que je porte et moi à cause de la maison à laquelle elle appartient. Je sais, c'était pas super malin comme raisonnement : Tristan et Victoria sont là pour nous le rappeler, Ok, j'ai compris. J'imagine que vous avez compris assez vite, vous aussi, qu'elle n'était pas comme Malefoy, ou Rogue, qu'elle était bien plus proche de l'Ordre et de Dumbledore que des Mangemorts et de Voldemort.

-Il faut dire qu'après le coup du bal du nouvel an, tu sais, lorsque tu l'as cachée avec nous, derrière la tapisserie quand Voldemort et ses petits copains ont débarqué, ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de doute sur ses opinions.

-C'est gentil de me faire confiance comme ça.

-Sirius, tu es notre ami. Si tu estimes quelqu'un digne de confiance, nous la lui accordons volontiers.

-Et si on avait encore des doutes, le soir où on a repoussé les Mangemorts dans la forêt interdite avec le sort de Bérézina, les a totalement levés.

-Ah oui, il y a eu ça aussi. Donc vous savez déjà tout, pourquoi m'enquiquiner à me demander des détails ?

-Parce qu'entre repousser des méchants en dehors de notre école avec quelqu'un qui nous aide, et surprendre notre ami dans le dortoir en galante compagnie et sans que cela puisse laisser de doute sur le type de relation qu'ils entretiennent, tu m'excuseras, mais il y a une marge...

-Pas tant... » Fit remarquer Remus. « Il paraît que chez certains très vieux auteurs moldus ou dans une littérature plus... contemporaine et accessible, au contraire, la haine et l'amour entretiennent...

-Remus, la ferme. » Trancha Peter en envoyant un oreiller bien senti à la tête de son ami.

-« Je crois que tu n'as pas fini la jolie histoire que tu étais justement en train de nous raconter.

-Oui, pardon, nous sommes toute ouïe, Sirius.

-C'est que je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter.

-Comment, ça pas grand chose ? Je trouve l'ellipse de 'en fait, elle est du côté de Dumbledore avec nous' à la scène que nous venons de surprendre un peu raide !

-Ouais, Lunard a raison !

-Pfff... Vous êtes chiants...

-On sait, et c'est ce qui fait tout notre charme.

-Remarque qu'avant ce soir, on t'a quand même foutu une paix royale ! »

Sirius ne pouvait pas franchement dire le contraire, c'était la stricte vérité. Il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup apprécié que aucun de ses amis ne posent des questions trop lourdes sur Remedios Listerdale. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait difficilement en réchapper.

-« Donc, on est devenu assez proches avec toutes ces histoires de Voldemort et tout ça. Et j'ai bien été forcé de me rendre compte qu'on s'entendait quand même très bien tous les deux. Puis, ça a été compliqué... ou très simple, en fait j'en sais rien du tout.

-Je sais pas si les autres partagent cette opinion, mais je ne te trouve pas très clair Patmol.

-Quand vous avez décidé de m'embêter, vous...

-Oui, mon Siri, et c'est pour ça que tu nous aimes !

-Mouais, alors, bof...

-Bon, et alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu t'es enfin rendu compte qu'elle ne t'était pas indifférent ?

-Rien.

-Comment ça rien ?

-Ben rien.

-Alors là, je ne te reconnais pas : tu n'es pas allé lui parler directement ?

-Non. Et je pense que l'idée ne même pas effleuré l'esprit.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

-J'ai finalement admis l'idée que peut-être il serait éventuellement intéressant, si les conditions de température et de pression étaient idéales, et si le prix du pétrole était à un certain niveau, de lui faire savoir tout le bien que je pensais d'elle.

-C'est quoi le pétrole ?

-Rappelle-toi les cours d'Etudes des Moldus, Peter ! Tu sais un machin tout visqueux, noir, dont on ne sait pas bien si les Moldus s'en servent pour allumer leur véhicule, ou pour décorer les belles plages !

-Bon, vous arrêtez de toujours faire dévier la conversation ! » Les interrompit Remus, qui faisait très bien la midinette lorsque ça devenait intéressant. « Vas-y, reprends, Sirius.

-Je suis passé petit à petit de l'éventualité éventuelle à la nécessité absolue. Et je me suis lancé.

-Quelle a été sa réaction ?

-Catastrophique.

-Tant que ça ?

-A peu près pire.

-Ah ouais, quand même.

-Le grand Sirius Black se prendre un rateau... Je regrette de ne pas avoir fait partie du public.

-Et qu'est-ce qui l'a décidée alors ? Parce que vu la scène de tout à l'heure, elle avait l'air très consentante.

-Elle a fini pas changer d'avis. » Explique Sirius.

-« Pourquoi ?

-Ca, il faudrait lui demander.

-Et ça date d'il y a longtemps ce soudain revirement ?

-Quelques temps. »

Ses trois amis accusèrent le coup de la nouvelle.

-« Ca alors... Listerdale et Black, si un jour on m'avait dit...

-Clare Dame, ça paraissait normal, mais Listerdale...

-Bon, je vous aime bien les mecs, mais il faut pas trop pousser non plus, alors vos commentaires, j'aimerais autant pas les connaître. Sur ce, j'apprécierais assez dormir un peu, pour une fois qu'on en a l'occasion.

-Surtout que la journée n'a pas été très facile, je te l'accorde. » Admit James. « Mais heureusement que tu es là pour l'égayer !

-Je sais pas trop si c'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi... »

Finalement, Sirius ne se sentait pas aussi mal qu'il pensait qu'il le serait après ce genre de révélations. Il n'aimait pas tellement parler de lui. Enfin, si, quand même, mais pas comme ça.

-« Dis Patmol ?

-Oui James. » Répondit dans un soupir le jeune homme désespérant qu'on puisse un jour le laisser tranquille, alors que son ami montait sur son lit derrière les rideaux du lit à baldaquin.

-« Pourquoi Listerdale ?

-Pourquoi Listerdale ? Elle veut dire quoi au juste ta question ?

-Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? »

La question était intéressante. En fait, il ne se l'était jamais posée. Il fallait toujours que James pose les bonnes questions, celles auxquelles on ne songe jamais.

-« Tu n'envisagerais pas par hasard une carrière à la rubrique 'potins' de la Gazette du Sorcier ? » Demanda Sirius pour toute réponse.

-« Tu penses que j'ai mes chances ?

-Sans aucun doute.

-Alors pourquoi elle ?

-Parce qu'elle est insupportable. » Répondit Black honnêtement. « Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus angoissant, de plus étrange, et de définitivement plus insupportable chez tous les êtres humains, ou autres, que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'à maintenant. Elle est changeante, surprenante. Elle est froide, méprisante, impassible. Elle est sûre d'elle-même, et en même temps pas du tout. Elle est obscure. Elle est franche, dure parfois. Elle ignore superbement le concept même de compromis...

-...

-Mais je t'embête avec tout ça.

-Pas du tout. Je suis surpris, c'est tout. »

A cette affirmation, qui tombait sous le sens, Sirius se sentit immensément coupable de n'avoir rien dit à son ami. Il se fit la réflexion que jusque là, il ne lui avait jamais rien caché, ou jamais très longtemps. Et pas pour un truc qui lui tenait autant à cœur. Et il s'en voulait pour tout ça.

-« Pourquoi nous l'as-tu cachée aussi longtemps, Patmol ? » Demanda James qui prenait de plus en plus ses aises avec les oreillers et couvertures du lit de Sirius.

-« Pfff... J'en sais rien... Je veux dormir moi !

-Allez, arrête de mentir, tu ne m'aurais pas caché quelque chose d'aussi important sans une bonne raison. L'air de rien je te connais bien mon petit Sirius ! »

Ledit Sirius jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son ami, affalé de tout son long sur le lit, la tête sur un oreiller, et le regard particulièrement attentif.

-« En fait... J'ai cru que ça te décevrait.

-Toi et Listerdale ?

-Oui.

-Et tu le crois toujours ?

-Un peu.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi je suis censé être déçu ?

-Hé bien, parce qu'il s'agit de Listerdale quand même. Tu sais Listerdale, la pote de Rogue et consorts, qu'on peut pas blairer depuis notre plus tendre enfance, et dont on s'est toujours méfié ! Tu dois bien te souvenir de cette fille-là, non ? Alors, je suis désolé, James, parce que oui, tu es mon ami, et oui, j'aurais adoré t'en parler franchement plus tôt, mais j'avais la frousse de ta réaction.

-C'est bien la première fois que Sirius Black, le Gryffondor, a la frousse.

-Quand il s'agit de mes amis ou de Remedios, finalement, ça arrive bien plus souvent que ce que ce que tout le monde pense, et de ce que je préférerais. Et si tu t'avises de répéter ça, tu comprends bien que je me trouverais alors dans l'obligation de te tuer. »

James eut un petit rire qui détendit un peu Sirius.

-« Sirius, jamais tu n'aurais dû, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, avoir peur de ce que je pouvais penser de tout ça. Je te fais suffisamment confiance pour savoir que si tu choisis quelqu'un ce n'est pas pour rien. Alors, si tu as choisi Listerdale, c'est que Listerdale est quelqu'un de bien. Et si tu as choisi de ne pas m'en parler, c'est que ça n'était pas le moment pour m'en parler. C'est tout. Et tout à fait entre nous, qui n'a pas rêvé de réussir à séduire un jour la très belle, mais glaciale, Remedios Listerdale ?

-Je me demande si elle pourrait entrer en concurrence avec Rogue à ce niveau...

-Pas comparable. » Trancha instantanément Potter. « Le seul fait d'être dans la même salle de cours que Rogue est insupportable. » Précisa-t-il d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

-« Alors tu n'es pas déçu ? » Demanda Sirius pour confirmation.

-« Ca ne m'aurait pas même effleuré l'esprit. »

En disant cela, James regarda intensément son ami avec un sourire fraternel.

D'un coup, Sirius se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il commençait à sentir combien le fait de ne pas parler à James et aux autres de tout cela l'avait gêné. Il avait soudainement la conscience tellement tranquille qu'il avait la sensation de pouvoir voler jusqu'à la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Sans balai.

James, quant à lui, ne semblait pas montrer une quelconque envie de quitter le lit de Sirius. Alors même que ça faisait quelques temps déjà que Remus et Peter avaient rejoint les bras de Morphée. Les yeux fixant le plafond, la tête sur le douillet oreiller, Black commençait même à se demander si James n'était pas en train de s'endormir doucement. Pourtant, juste à cet instant, il reprit la parole.

-« Sirius ?

-Voui, mon lapin ?

-Je voudrais pas poser la question qui fâche, mais elle sortait pas avec Lucius Malefoy, Remedios Listerdale ?

-Si. » Répondit Sirius sur un ton qui se voulait neutre.

-« Comment tu le vis ? » S'enquit James après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Black sincèrement. « C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

-C'est ça ou rien ?

-Tu comprends vite. » Déclara Sirius amèrement.

-« Je suis content, alors.

-De quoi ? Que je sois obligé de partager la seule personne que jamais je n'aurais voulu partager avec le plus grand imbécile que Serpentard n'ait jamais compté ? Sympa le pote, merci beaucoup de ton soutien !

-« Non, que tu sois capable de concéder ça pour quelqu'un. »

Sirius Black regarda, très étonné, son ami.

-« Hein ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Je suis content que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un à qui tu tiennes suffisamment pour accepter ça. Je ne t'en croyais pas capable pour toutes les filles avec qui je t'ai vu ces dernières années. Mais je vois qu'il suffisait que tu tombes sur Listerdale. Et puis de toute façon, du moment que tu ne portes pas ton dévolu sur Rogue, tout me va.

-Justement, James, il fallait que je te dise... » Répliqua immédiatement Sirius avec un sourire timide feint.

Les deux amis éclatèrent ensemble de rire, provoquant un grognement de Remus qui, jusque là, dormait du sommeil du juste.

-« Pfff... Qu'est-ce qu'il est embêtant à cette période de la lune. » Râla James en quittant finalement le lit de Sirius.

-« Enfin, je suis bien content de notre petite discussion. » Ajouta-t-il en grimpant sur son propre lit. « Cette journée était pas top, mais la fin était assez amusante, et définitivement très instructive. » Commenta-t-il en tirant les rideaux.

Ca y est.

Enfin seul.

Heureusement que c'était la seule chose qu'il attendait depuis le début de la soirée. Vu l'état d'avancement de cette même soirée, il commençait presque à désespérer qu'un jour, on puisse lui foutre la paix. Mais ça y est, il y était. Il était bien content d'avoir pu parler à ses amis finalement, le secret, ce n'était pas tellement son truc. La seule chose qu'il lui manquait était de pouvoir en parler à toute l'école. A quand le jour où il pourrait prendre la Serpentarde dans ses bras, à la vue de tous ? Il voyait déjà le large sourire de Dumbledore s'afficher, McGonagall détourner pudiquement les yeux, ou Slughorn crier au scandale. Il entendait aussi les applaudissements de toute l'école, touché par la grande déclaration que lui et sa belle venaient d'échanger, et les hurlements de ses amis, qui n'avaient jamais réussi à être discrets. Il riait déjà de la surprise des Serpentards, des sourires de certains, et du cri de désespoir que ne manquerait pas de pousser Malefoy. D'un geste, Sirius l'aurait désarmé, sans même détourner son attention de la jeune fille toujours dans ses bras...

Hep !

Stop !

Arrêtez tout !

C'est quoi ça ?

Sirius prit peur en se rendant compte qu'il tournait vraiment fleur bleue. Cette relation ne lui apportait décidément rien de bon. Il ne pouvait donc pas penser aux derniers modèles de balai qui venait de sortir chez Balais & Co à Lhasa ? Non, justement, il pouvait pas vraiment.

Finalement, à force de constatations décevantes, il s'endormit, dans les bras de Remedios, volant à bord d'un balai tout neuf.

-« C'est formidable !

-Quoi dont ? » Demanda Sirius alors qu'il allait bientôt se noyer dans son bol de chocolat chaud.

-« Meliane Banes !

-Hé bien quoi Meliane Banes ?

-On l'a retrouvée !

-QUOI ! » Hurlèrent Peter, Sirius, et James d'une seule voix, soudainement très réveillés.

-Perdue dans la forêt amazonienne. Attendez, je vous lis. »

Remus s'approcha du numéro de la gazette du sorcier qu'il lisait ce matin-là, et lut d'une voix forte : « _Des sorciers ont vu et entendu des sorts de détresse jetés visiblement du fin fond de la forêt d'Amazonie, non loin de Manaus. Ne connaissant pas l'endroit exact d'où avait été lancé les sorts de détresse, une équipe de sorciers, du ministère la magie sud américain, a mené des investigations poussées. Quelques heures plus tard, l'équipe trouvait une femme, seule, et apparemment perdue. En état de choc, elle était incapable de communiquer avec ses sauveurs. Ceux-ci l'ont ramenée à Manaus, puis à Cusco, où elle a été prise en charge par le département de recherche des sorciers disparus. Ces services ont alors pris contact avec le département de la coopération internationale, et ont pu reconnaître, sur photo, celle que le ministère de la magie cherche depuis maintenant plusieurs mois : Meliane Banes. Une délégation britannique est venue confirmer hier l'information, et l'a ramenée sur notre sol, où elle a pu retrouver ses proches. La Gazette du Sorcier a voulu en __savoir plus sur ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant sa disparition, mais elle n'accorde pour le moment, sous les indications du ministère de la magie, aucune interview, ce que bien évidemment nous déplorons. Il est indéniable que depuis la disparition d'Elianore Kivala, directrice de la publication de notre journal,... _»

-« Et gagnagna... » Abrégea Remus. « Là, on a à peu près deux pages sur la liberté d'expression et le rôle castrateur du ministère de la magie. Ah, ça y est, ça redevient intéressant: « _Il semblerait selon des sources proches du ministère que Meliane Banes aurait bien été retenue par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dit-Plus-Le-Nom, pendant toute la période qui a suivi sa soudaine disparition. Il était en effet possible que Madame Banes ait été détentrice de certaines informations sur le fonctionnement de notre administration, et sur la sécurité de tous les lieux fréquentés par les sorciers (Pré-Au-Lard, Poudlard, Chemin de Traverse...). Nous ne savons pas encore en quelle mesure Meliane Banes a délivré ce type d'information à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dit-Plus-Le-Nom, ce qui est sûr, c'est que le service sécurité du ministère est à sa plus haute alerte, et ce depuis le jour où nous avons appris que les Détraqueurs rejoignaient ceux qu'on appelle désormais les Détraqueurs. La question qui reste enfin à poser porte sur les circonstances qui ont provoqué cette soudaine libération. D'après nos informations, la baguette de Madame Banes ne serait pas à l'origine des sorts de détresse. Une tierce personne serait donc, selon toute vraisemblance, intervenue. C'est en l'état actuel de nos connaissances, tout ce que nous pouvons dire sur le sujet. Soyez assurés cependant, chers lecteurs, que nous ne manquerons pas de vous tenir informés de la suite de cette affaire, et ce malgré la rétention de renseignements organisée par le ministère. _»

Remus releva ses yeux du journal. Toute la table de Gryffondor s'était approchée de lui, et déjà, un Poufsouffle lui prenait le journal des mains pour en faire la lecture à sa table.

-« Sans déconner ? Elle est libre ?

-Il semblerait, si je peux me permettre de paraphraser la Gazette. » Confirma James.

-« Ah ben ça alors...

-J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ils l'ont libérée ? Elle n'était plus intéressante pour eux ? Etrange qu'il ne l'ait pas tuée.

-Et qui a lancé les sorts de détresse ? C'est bizarre cette histoire-là aussi.

-Oh ça ? C'était moi ! » Annonça Sirius. « Comme cette histoire n'avançait pas vraiment, je me suis permis d'aller jeter un coup d'œil chez Voldemort. Comme je l'ai trouvée, je l'ai libérée. Tout le monde aurait fait pareil !

-Et alors, il est sympa Voldemort ? » Demanda James.

-« En fait, on n'a pas eu tellement le temps de discuter. J'étais à peine entré chez lui que déjà, il m'agresse. Bon tu me connais, j'essaie de régler le problème par le dialogue. Mais très vite, il se montre très hargneux. J'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me défendre. Là, un sort mal placé, et bam, je le touche. Et il tombe raide mort. Inutile de dire que les Mangemorts, se rendant compte comme d'une évidence de mon indiscutable supériorité magique, et intellectuelle, n'ont pas fait long feu. Je suis alors allé chercher Meli, qui est littéralement tombée d'admiration dans mes bras. Elle a été tellement subjuguée par ma beauté et mon élégance, sans parler de mon incommensurable modestie, qu'elle n'a plus prononcé un seul mot.

-Waouw ! Comment t'es trop fort Sirius !

-Oui, je sais, je t'apprendrai quand tu seras plus grand mon petit Jamesou.

-Et après, t'es allé faire la révolution au Guatemala, non ? » Demanda un Remus très amusé.

-«Tiens, oui, comment tu sais ? Et je suis allé libérer nos camarades au Kenya, dans la foulée.

-C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire en l'espace de vingt minutes !

-Ah ça, tu l'as dit, Peter ! »

Les quatre amis s'esclaffèrent. Avec une bonne partie des Gryffondors encore présents à leur côté.

-« Oh regardez ! » S'exclama soudainement Peter Pettigrow, couvrant les rires de ses camarades.

Aussitôt, comme un seul homme, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'indication montrée par le doigt de Peter.

Sirius, James, et Remus se levèrent alors d'un bond.

Venaient de passer devant la grande salle, alors que l'on en était qu'à la fin du petit déjeuner, Meredith Funk, accompagnée du petit Alvin Jedusor.

-« Meredith !!! » Cria Sirius dans le couloir.

La femme se retourna sur eux.

-« Tiens, salut les garçons !

-Vivin !!! » Cria de nouveau Sirius. En prenant dans ses bras le jeune Alvin, qui se laissa faire avec un grand sourire, bien qu'il se permit un petit « moi, c'est Alvin » pour être tout à fait au clair avec le jeune sorcier.

Les garçons gardaient une profonde amitié pour Meredith et Alvin. Ils étaient reconnaissants à Meredith pour être restée auprès d'Alvin, et l'existence de l'avant dernier Jedusor, était tellement un miracle en soi, qu'ils étaient forcément très impressionnés quand ils se tenaient devant le petit garçon.

-« Alors comment ça va, l'école ? » Demanda Meredith simplement.

-« Au poil. » Lui répondit James. « Et on est bien content de vous voir ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène donc par chez nous ?

-Dumbledore !

-Meredith, tu ne trouves pas Dumbledore un tantinet trop vieux pour toi ? Je sais bien que l'amour rend aveugle, mais tout de même, pense à Al ! » Plaisanta Sirius.

Meredith se mit à rire.

-« Non, Dumbledore et moi avons décidé d'un commun accord de cesser notre relation, ça devenait trop compliqué avec mon prochain mariage avec Minerva McGonagall.

-Ah oui, je comprends. J'en suis désolé. » Répondit-il l'air faussement concerné.

-Et sans rire ? » Demanda Peter.

-« Sans rire, Mademoiselle Jane, qui s'occupe de la communication entre le ministère et l'ordre est très occupée, et c'est pas peu de le dire, en ce moment. Je viens lui filer un coup de main, en venant apporter les dernières nouvelles à Dumbledore. Moi, ça m'occupe, et finalement, ça arrange tout le monde. Et comme ça, ça me permet de vous retrouver ! »

Sirius Black tenait toujours le jeune Alvin Jedusor dans ses bras. Ravis, ils s'étaient tous les deux lancés dans un bras de fer chinois endiablé où le jeune sorcier ne se cachait même pas pour tricher.

-« Dis donc, t'as un bon contact, avec les enfants ! » Fit remarquer Meredith.

-« Oui, ça je lui ai dit il y a longtemps déjà : Sisi, tu serais un parrain génial pour les nombreux enfants que j'aurais avec Lily !

-Houlala, on n'y est pas encore, mon canard en sucre ! » Répondit instantanément Sirius même s'il était ravi de la déclaration de son ami. « A moins que... Tu me caches des trucs James ?

-Je te rassure, moins que tu ne m'en as cachée !

-Ouah l'autre hè, ça compte pas Listerdale d'abord !

-Comment ça, ça compte pas !

-C'est qui Listerdale ? » S'enquit le petit Alvin toujours dans les bras de Sirius.

-« Un démon ou un ange, c'est pas encore bien défini. » Répondit-il instinctivement.

-« C'est l'amoureuse de tonton Sirius. » Compléta James.

-« Ooooh ! Sirius a une amoureuse ! Sirius a une amoureuse !

-Oui, bon Al, je crois qu'on a bien compris le concept, là. » Le coupa Meredith. « Il faut qu'on aille trouver Dumbledore, sinon, il serait capable de s'inquiéter.

-A ton avis, ça le fait si on t'accompagne ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Vous faites partie de l'Ordre non ?

-OUI ! » Crièrent les garçons en même temps.

-« Alors c'est parti ! » S'exclama Sirius en emboîtant le pas à Meredith.

Dumbledore ne parut pas très surpris de voir débarquer une bande de jeunes gens bruyants avec Meredith Funk. Sirius commençait même à le soupçonner d'avoir installé une installation de vidéo surveillance dans l'école pour épier les moindres faits et gestes de chacun.

-« Meredith, quelle bonne surprise ! » Se crut-il obligé de s'exclamer. « Et Alvin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! Pour un peu, je t'aurais pris pour l'un de mes étudiants.

-Oui, alors on n'y est pas encore. » Répondit Meredith d'un ton dubitatif. « Je viens de la part du Ministère. » Annonça-t-elle.

-« Et Messieurs Black, Potter, Pettigrow, et Lupin aussi, je présume ?

-Presque. Je viens de les trouver errants dans un couloir, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de les abandonner à leur sort. » Répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qui provoqua un large sourire chez le directeur d'école.

-« Alors vous avez eu raison en les gardant auprès de vous. Et tout à fait entre nous, je doute qu'ils tiennent vraiment à repartir. » Dit Dumbledore.

-« Vous doutez bien, Monsieur. » Répondit Black.

-« Alors quelles sont les nouvelles, Meredith ? » Demanda Dumbledore en se rasseyant à son bureau.

-« Le ministère vous confirme que c'est bien Meliane Banes qui a été retrouvée en Amazonie. Pour le moment, ils tentent de lui soutirer des informations, mais elle n'est pas très bavarde. Ils pensent que son état s'améliorant, elle sera d'ici quelques heures plus à même de nous aider.

-Et à l'heure actuelle, que savons-nous ?

-Elle se souvient très bien d'avoir été enfermée dans une chambre pendant un certain temps qu'elle ne parvient pas à quantifier.

-Une chambre ? » S'exclama James. « Que de luxe chez Voldemort ! »

-« Dans une chambre en effet. Elle n'a à aucun moment parlé de salle de torture ou de cave insalubre. Elle aurait donc passé tout ce temps dans une chambre, et comme vient de le suggérer la dernière remarque de James, cette chambre se situerait dans le domicile de Voldemort. On l'y aurait fait passer un certain nombre d'interrogatoires. Elle ne peut nous donner de précisions sur ce qu'elle aurait pu dire aux Mangemorts. Enfin, elle se souvient d'être ressortie à l'air libre dernièrement, aidée par elle ne sait plus qui, mais aidée par des sorciers.

-Les Potter... » Murmura Dumbledore.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Sirius, qui fut quelque part rassuré de ce rebondissement : si l'affirmation de Dumbledore était vraie, les parents de James avaient, avant de mourir, menés à bien leur mission.

-« Et savons-nous si elle a pu faire l'objet d'un sort d'oubliettes, sur l'essentiel de ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? » Demanda Remus.

-« C'est effectivement assez probable. » Lui répondit Dumbledore. « Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit que du choc de sa libération qui l'empêche de nous révéler le contenu de ces fameux interrogatoires, mais il est aussi très possible qu'on lui ait fait oublié certaines choses. Il faudra donc être sur nos gardes le temps d'apprendre les informations qu'elle avait en sa possession lorsqu'elle a été enlevée, et donc les informations qu'elle a pu délivrer aux Mangemorts.

-Le ministère partage votre analyse des choses. Il est en ce moment même en train d'analyser les sorts qu'a pu subir Madame Banes dans les derniers mois. » Répondit Meredith.

-« Quand pourrons-nous connaître leurs conclusions ?

-Ce soir dans le meilleur des cas. Ils tentent de faire vite, mais l'opération reste compliquée. »

Les Maraudeurs sortirent quelques instants plus tard du bureau de leur Directeur, encore abasourdis par la nouvelle de la libération de l'employée du ministère et les conséquences désastreuses que cela pourrait avoir sur le monde des sorciers.

Cependant, la belle journée au fur et à mesure de l'écoulement du temps, eut raison de leur inquiétude.

Et bientôt, pour ne pas changer, on pouvait trouver les garçons plus ou moins en train de réviser des choses qu'ils connaissaient déjà, affalés à l'ombre des arbres bordant le lac. Meliane Banes, malgré la situation préoccupante, ne venait qu'en troisième position de priorité, après la farniente et l'échange de bons mots. Ils continueraient leur entraînement pour l'Ordre plus tard, ils fignoleraient les révisions des Aspics d'ici les quelques semaines qui leur restaient avant les épreuves, ils avaient bien le temps.

Ses amis étaient partis dans la conception d'un roman de science fiction à destination des Moldus, lorsque Sirius Black vit Remedios Listerdale à proximité de la forêt interdite. Alors même que les autres en étaient justement au moment le plus palpitant de l'histoire en construction, lorsque le héros, le prince Aoilpé, se battait contre les ignobles Toutabillés, peuplade obscure oubliée dans la nuit des temps, et très très méchante. Sirius, persuadé de la victoire prochaine de Aoilpé sur les infâmes Toutabillés, était totalement libre d'aller retrouver la Serpentarde. Il prétexta une lourdeur dans le mollet gauche pour se lever, et partir en petite foulée vers la forêt interdite.

A peine arriva-t-il à sa hauteur, qu'il l'entraîna derrière les premiers arbres de la forêt interdite, sans avoir oublié de jeter un coup d'oeil sur les éventuels témoins de la scène. Aucune personne en vue, si ce n'était des premières années, près du hall, et les Maraudeurs près du lac. Etonnant d'ailleurs qu'il n'y ait personne dehors avec un temps pareil.

Remedios le suivit sans protester. Dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Remedios posa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira à elle. Clairement, Sirius ne se fit pas prier, et enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, goûta aux lèvres qu'elle lui tendait.

Elle avait un goût délicieux cette bouche. Sirius se sentait soudainement très vide, proche de la liquéfaction. Il adorait l'embrasser, la tenir comme ça dans ses bras, la sentir près de lui, et, dans le même temps, il avait peur de ce vertige, mais il lui manquait tellement quand elle n'était pas là, qu'il tentait de passer outre cette sensation.

-« Alors, comment tes amis l'ont pris lorsque je suis partie de ton dortoir la dernière fois ? » Demanda Remedios entre deux baisers.

-« Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'ils n'ont pas été surpris. Parce qu'ils ont été surpris. Mais ils étaient contents.

-Contents ?

-C'est l'impression qu'ils ont donné. Et je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sur la longue conversation que nous avons eue, en particulier avec James : si je venais à te dévoiler son contenu, je serai alors dans l'obligation de te tuer. Tu m'en vois désolé.

-Et à propos de Voldy, moi, et ces trucs-là ?

-Je suis resté dans le vague. Ils avaient déjà compris que tu étais du côté de l'Ordre, je n'ai pas insisté. Ils ne diront rien. En revanche, pour ce qui concerne Rogue, je suis beaucoup moins certain qu'il se taira. Surtout si ça lui permet une promotion importante chez Voldemort.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour Severus. Je lui fais confiance.

-Et je me demande bien pourquoi. »

L'heure passa, et bientôt, il fut largement temps de regagner la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Le Parc désert, ils remontèrent ensemble vers le château à une distance sans équivoque l'un de l'autre.

Toute l'école était déjà entrée. Sirius vola un dernier baiser à Remedios derrière le battant de la porte, et ils allaient entrer lorsqu'ils furent bousculés par ce que Sirius identifia comme étant Iris Fredon, la vice-ministre de la Magie, qui annonça à l'école la voix essoufflée magiquement amplifiée :

-« Le Ministère de la Magie vient de tomber sous le contrôle de Voldemort ! »

Comme par un réflexe de survie, Sirius se raccrocha à la main de Remedios, qui la serra le plus fort qu'elle put.


	20. Chapter 20

Merci déjà à Noir Désir pour l'inspiration du titre du chapitre.

Merci aussi à Cuvette pour sa review.

Merci enfin à Briseis Black pour ses remarques : je suis d'accord avec toi, ce que je cherche avant tout c'est une cohérence, avec les personnages des Harry Potter originaux, mais aussi dans la fic' elle-même, et je me rends compte que ça n'est pas facile. Alors, merci pour tes remarques (bien sûr que non, je ne me vexe pas, bien au contraire) ! En revanche, je ne partage pas tout à fait ton avis sur Lily. Même si sa réplique est loin d'être parfaite, l'intention ne me paraît pas si éloignée que ça de son personnage : c'est tout de même un personnage qui meurt pour ses idées (« d'accord mais de mort lente... ») (et aussi pour sauver son fils, ok). Je ne l'imagine pas franchement comme une frêle jeune-fille qui se laisse entraîner par ses amis.

Avec ce chapitre, on en apprend plus sur Remedios. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop... facile.

Chapitre 20 Son coeur saigne et s'accroche en haut de ses bas

Sirius Black ne sut jamais comment la main de Remedios avait quitté la sienne. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'à peine quelques secondes plus tard cette fracassante nouvelle, elle n'était plus à ses côtés, et sa main se sentait soudainement toute froide, toute seule.

Il en tira son profit, et alla rejoindre ses amis, tout en scrutant la table des Serpentards où il aperçut la jeune fille.

Ils étaient tous les trois, avec le reste de la table de leur maison encore sous le choc. Un silence avait recouvert toute la salle. Personne ne parlait, et il semblait à Sirius que personne ne pensait plus à reprendre sa respiration. Il s'assit à côté de Peter, dont la main tremblait un peu, tandis que tous les élèves encore debout, regagnaient sans un bruit leur table. Bientôt, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Dumbledore, qui présidait toujours la salle, et remplissait copieusement son assiette de carottes râpées.

Pour ne pas changer, il n'avait pas l'air spécialement surpris, et semblait avoir bon appétit. Le regard de l'intégralité des personnes présentes dans la grande salle posé sur lui ne semblait pas beaucoup le soucier. Si l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix n'était connue, hormis ses membres, que par très peu de gens, tout le monde savait en revanche que Dumbledore avait refusé de manière remarquable l'invitation de Voldemort à le rejoindre et qu'il comptait au nombre de ses farouches opposants.

La nouvelle de la chute du Ministère, même si pour l'heure les détails n'en étaient pas tout à fait connus, devait donc avoir conséquence l'entrée en clandestinité de Dumbledore, ainsi que de tous les opposants de Voldemort.

Sirius avait du mal, à cet instant, à organiser correctement ses idées. Mais une chose retenait son attention, si ce n'est la main d'un blond squelettique qui recouvrait, aux vus et aux sus de tous, la jolie main de Listerdale : Dumbledore était encore plus en danger maintenant. Et si Dumbledore était en danger, l'école l'était aussi.

Et toutes les personnes présentes dans la grande salle avait bien compris cela.

Dumbledore attrapait sa fourchette pour la planter d'un air gourmand dans les carottes râpées, lorsque quelqu'un entra.

Une grande cape noire le recouvrait presque complètement, mais tous l'avaient instantanément reconnus : Voldemort était là.

-« Tiens, mais c'est Tom qui vient nous rendre visite ! » S'exclama Dumbledore toujours pas surpris en avalant ces carottes râpées.

N'en tenant pas compte, l'homme s'avança dans la grande salle, entre les tables des Serpentards et des Poufsouffles. Sa simple démarche en imposait tellement que même Sirius eut un frisson dans le dos. Il avançait tout droit, il fixait Dumbledore, qui ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure.

-« Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment... » Dit-il simplement lorsqu'il fut proche de la table des professeurs. « Mais ça y est, c'est fini, Dumbledore. J'ai gagné. »

Le regard bleu perçant du Directeur se fit alors sérieux. Il jaugea son adversaire.

-« Comment es-tu entré ? » Demanda-t-il, comme si c'était une chose prioritaire.

-« J'ai détruit les protections de l'école qui se trouvaient au Ministère. Les seules protections qui restaient encore ici m'ont donné quelques fils à retordre, je dois l'avouer. Heureusement, Madame Fredon, que je devrais remercier pour sa collaboration, certes involontaire, et néanmoins précieuse, est passée pour rendre une petite visite : je n'ai eu qu'à la suivre discrètement. »

Sirius Black, ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'élèves de Poudlard, fusillèrent du regard Iris Fredon, la vice-ministre de la Magie.

-« Et que puis-je donc faire pour toi, Tom ? » Reprit Dumbledore en remplissant son verre de jus de citrouille.

-« J'hésite sur ce que je vais faire de vous. » Dit Voldemort entreprenant de faire les cent pas, devant la table des Professeurs.

-« Si je peux t'aider en quelque matière que ce soit à trancher la question, tu peux compter sur moi. » Lui répondit le Directeur tranquillement.

Sirius commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale du vieux sorcier.

-« J'hésite entre vous destituer purement et simplement, ou vous laisser en place. La tutelle du Ministère sur le contenu des enseignements de Poudlard suffirait à vous contrôler. » Plongé dans ses réflexions, il poursuivait ses cent pas, les élèves et Professeurs pendus à ses lèvres. Son regard balaya rapidement les tables pour se poser finalement sur la table des Serpentards.

-« Remedios ? Remedios Listerdale ? » Appela-t-il soudainement.

Sirius, dont le cœur s'était brusquement arrêté de battre, suivit le regard de Voldemort, et tomba sur la jeune fille. Elle se leva et le rejoignit. Elle avait repris le visage de marbre que Black lui connaissait bien, comme si à cet instant, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Une fois qu'elle fut à ses côtés, il lui posa la question.

-« Ma chère Remedios, toi qui es toujours de bon conseil, que ferais-tu à ma place ? Laisserais-tu Dumbledore en place ou le remplacerais-tu par quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Sirius n'avait aucune idée de là où voulait en venir son ennemi. En tout cas, il avait dores et déjà été extrêmement clair sur deux points : d'une part, il était urgent de savoir quels liens entretenaient Remedios et Voldemort, d'autre part, ce dernier voulait sans équivoque que tout le monde sache que la jeune fille était de son côté. Comme pour marquer son territoire. Quoi que Sirius trouvât la technique des chiens bien plus saine.

La jeune fille ne prit la peine de répondre tout de suite. Son impassibilité ne laissait rien présager de sa décision.

Toute l'école attendait sa réponse. Sans conteste, Black espérait qu'elle choisirait le maintien de Dumbledore dans ses fonctions. Même sous contrôle du ministère, il serait toujours présent, informé, et en sécurité.

Enfin, elle donna une réponse.

-« Je pense qu'il faudrait nommer Brian Thornford au poste de Directeur. »

Elle l'avait dit sans montrer une seule émotion. Juste comme un fait totalement banal. Elle venait de décider de la destitution de Dumbledore, probablement le Directeur le plus compétent que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu, sans sourciller. Comme si elle avait dit qu'elle préférait le café au chocolat chaud au petit déjeuner.

Black était persuadé qu'il venait de prendre un coup de cognard derrière la nuque. Elle avait proposé quoi ? Que Dumbledore s'en aille ? Impossible ! Il en allait de sa propre sécurité. Pour nommer qui à sa place ? Le professeur de Métamorphose Appliquée ? Celui qui leur avait mené la vie dure ces derniers mois, et dont elle-même pensait qu'il était peut-être plus proche de Voldemort que de l'Ordre ?

-« Le Professeur Thornford ? Et pourquoi pas ? »

Il reprit sa marche devant la table des professeurs.

-« Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Remedios Listerdale, je laisse Dumbledore en place. Maintenant que je suis enfin son chef, et que lui ne m'est qu'un subordonné, je ne vais pas m'en priver. Cependant, suivant ton conseil, je nommerai Monsieur Thornford au poste de Directeur adjoint. Vous aurez en particulier la charge, » expliqua-t-il en s'arrêtant devant le concerné, « de faire appliquer les mesures que j'inspirerai au Ministère dans cette école. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

-Oui. » Bredouilla Thornford.

-« Très bien. L'école continuera à fonctionner puisque votre Directeur y tient tant. Je précise toutefois que ma décision est révocable à chaque instant. Voilà. Comme nous sommes tous d'accord, et comme Albus Dumbledore a bien compris qui avait gagné, je n'ai plus qu'à vous quitter. Listerdale, merci pour ton aide. Et reste donc ici, il est possible que Monsieur Thornford ait besoin de toi dans les jours qui suivent. »

Tout Voldemort qu'il était, et quoique Sirius Black n'ait probablement jamais ouvert « L'histoire de Poudlard » qui lui aurait pourtant offert une explication satisfaisante à ce fait, il sortit par la voie normale : la grande porte, traversa rapidement le hall, et transplana une fois sorti de l'enceinte de l'école.

Abasourdis, personne ne parlait dans la grande salle.

Dumbledore se servit une belle aile de dinde, qu'il recouvrit avec précaution de moutarde. Il avait son petit air sérieux, mais n'accordait aucune attention aux Professeurs, ou aux élèves. Les regards devenant tellement pesants sur lui, il finit par lever les yeux. Et sembla comprendre l'inquiétude ambiante, que seul Brian Thornford et peut-être Remedios Listerdale ne partageaient pas.

-« Chers élèves et chers Professeurs, ne donnez pas la satisfaction à Tom Jedusor d'être effrayés. Il serait vraiment ravi de tous vous voir dans cet état-là. Poudlard restera ouverte et vous y serez toujours en sécurité. N'ayez donc pas peur. Et mangez tant que c'est encore chaud. »

Les Maraudeurs, comme libérés par l'intervention de Dumbledore, livrèrent leurs premières impressions.

-« Ca lui donne un petit air distingué, quand même, cette cape noire...

-Oui, c'est la mode cet été.

-Les mecs, dites-moi si je me trompe, c'est obligé le point 'fashion' ?

-Et une cape rouge, ce serait pas mieux ?

-Ah non, ça ne ferait pas ressortir convenablement son teint livide de malade sanguinaire ! » Conclut James Potter.

-« C'est moi ou Dumbledore est, contre toute attente, encore Directeur ?

-A priori, ce n'est pas toi. Dumbledore est toujours Directeur.

-Il a fumé quoi Voldemort ? Parce que j'en veux !

-Ca se comprend comme décision. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Remus qui venait de prononcer cette dernière remarque.

-« Quoi ?

-Il est très prétentieux. Avoir Dumbledore sous ses ordres, même indirectement, c'est une consécration pour lui.

-Peut-être bien...

-En tout cas, je suis bien soulagé qu'il reste avec nous. Je n'ose pas imaginer Poudlard sans lui.

-C'est vrai que c'est mieux. Mais Thornford en vice-directeur, ça me sidère...

-Ce n'est qu'un tout petit prof. Il fait cours à peu d'élèves, sur des options que personne ne choisit jamais. Sauf toi, évidement, Patmol.

-Et surtout, » surenchérit ledit Patmol, « c'est l'un des seuls Professeurs de Poudlard qui n'appartiennent pas à l'Ordre. Remarquez qu'avant on ne savait pas de quel bord il se situait et qu'aujourd'hui il y a peu de doute.

-Peut-être qu'il n'était réellement pas un Mangemort jusqu'à ce soir.

-Possible.

-Sirius, pourquoi Listerdale l'a choisi, lui ?

-Je n'en sais fichtrement rien, mais je trouve la question vraiment intéressante. J'étais persuadé qu'elle interviendrait pour Dumbledore.

-Elle n'était pas dans l'Ordre, Listerdale ?

-Si, en principe. »

Black répondit plus pour lui-même que pour Peter qui avait posé la question.

Il la chercha des yeux. Elle était là où elle s'installait ordinairement, à parler, toujours ordinairement, avec Malefoy. Il crevait d'envie de primo l'arracher à cet abruti de première, et secundo, lui parler. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Pourquoi avait-elle choisi Thornford, quitte à se passer de la protection, pourtant indispensable, de Dumbledore ? Et pourquoi Thornford ? Pourquoi Voldemort lui avait-il demandé son avis ? A elle, une jeune fille de 17 ans encore étudiante ?

Vus leurs têtes, les autres devaient se poser exactement les mêmes questions.

Peu à peu, les élèves sortaient de la grande salle. Les Professeurs avaient eux aussi désertés le lieu.

Lorsque les Maraudeurs s'apprêtèrent à rejoindre leur salle commune, leurs montres se mirent à vibrer : une assemblée de l'Ordre était imminente.

-« Je vais aller chercher les autres. » Dit James en pensant aux membres de l'Ordre présents dans l'école. « On ira tous ensemble, c'est plus sympa. »

-« Ok, on te rejoint dans le hall dans cinq minutes.

-Euh... M'attendez pas les mecs. »

Aussi sec, Peter, Remus et James se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers leur ami.

-« Quoi ?

-Je ne viens pas avec vous, je vais rester là, ce soir.

-Quoi ? » Répéta James abasourdi. « Mais c'est une réunion de l'Ordre, Sirius, tu n'en as jamais loupé une seule !

-Non, vraiment, ce soir, je préfère pas. De toute façon, que va-t-on apprendre de plus ?

-Ce qu'en pense les autres membres, quel pantin a été nommé ministre, quelles sont les premières mesures adoptées, et surtout, comment combattre ? Quand est-ce qu'on passe à l'attaque ? » Récapitula Remus.

-« N'insistez pas. Ce soir, je reste. »

-Ok. » Finit par acquiescer le loup-garou comprenant sans doute que la décision de son ami était irrévocable.

Juste avant de quitter les lieux pour aller à la rencontre de Lily et Farfadelle qu'ils avaient aperçus au bout du couloir, James ajouta quelques mots.

-« Dis dont, ton désistement, ça ne concernerait pas de près ou de loin Listerdale ?

-Ca la concerne de très près, en fait. Il faut absolument que je lui parle.

-Et tu comptes la trouver comment ? Elle doit être dans sa salle commune à l'heure qu'il est. » Demanda Remus.

-« J'ai entendu dire qu'à ce propos tu pourrais éventuellement m'aider... Dis m'en plus sur ce sort que tu as découvert et qui permet de creuser facilement toutes les surfaces, j'en ai entendu dire beaucoup de bien. »

Ses amis partis, Sirius Black rejoignit son dortoir déserté. Il avait encore bien en tête l'explication succincte mais précise que Remus venait de lui fournir. Il se sentit pourtant très ridicule lorsque pointant de sa baguette le coin par lequel Remedios Listerdale était déjà entrée dans son dortoir, il fit des mouvements amples de la main tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Le geste et la parole eurent aussitôt l'effet escompté.

Avec un petit bruit, un tunnel commença à s'ouvrir devant lui. Il n'était certes pas large, mais suffisant pour que Sirius s'y faufile.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme put jeter un œil à la salle commune de Serpentard. Il y avait encore quelques personnes dans de grands fauteuils austères. Il parcourut rapidement la salle des yeux et en vint vite à la conclusion que Remedios n'y était pas.

Il pointa alors sa baguette vers la porte qu'il estima être celle du dortoir des filles, et fit ainsi bon nombre de chambres avant de reconnaître une jolie brune sur son lit.

Il pensa alors qu'on devrait lui bâtir une statue et lui vouer un certain culte pour avoir été le premier garçon à être entré dans une chambre de filles à Poudlard, sans faire un seul tour de toboggan.

Il douta toutefois être réellement le premier connaissant un certain James Potter, qu'il savait n'être jamais à cours d'initiatives.

Il vérifia avant de sortir du tunnel qu'il n' avait personne en vue. Chose confirmée après quelques secondes d'une observation méthodique.

-« Meme ? » Appela-t-il alors qu'il montait déjà sur le lit de la jeune fille.

-« Tiens, Black, tu es déjà là ? »

Elle était assise en tailleur sur la tête du lit. Il fit de même, face à elle, à l'autre bout du lit.

-« Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas de camarade de chambrée ?

-« Les autres ont déserté. Je crois qu'elles n'ont plus très envie de dormir à côté d'une fille à qui Voldy adresse la parole.

-Comme je les comprends.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

-Ca me plaît d'être une espèce en voie de disparition. »

-« Meme, qui es-tu ? » Black en posant la question, fixa intensément la jeune fille.

Celle-ci s'allongea sur les oreillers, regardant le plafond de son lit à baldaquin.

-« As-tu vraiment envie de savoir ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. Ce qui est certain, c'est que j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Elle tourna la tête pour lui faire face.

-« Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Black. Tu as toujours su que je jouais les apprentis Mangemorts.

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu fais tout ça, pourquoi toi, pourquoi Voldemort s'adresse à toi quand il doit prendre une décision, pourquoi toi et moi, pourquoi Malefoy ?

-Ca fait beaucoup de choses... »

Elle ne paraissait pas pressée de répondre aux questions. Tranquillement, elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans tous ses oreillers.

-« Disons que...

-Oui ? » L'encouragea le Gryffondor.

-« Disons que je suis la personne idéale pour jouer les agents double chez Voldemort.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai une sorte... de... don.

-Un don ? Tu es une sorcière, c'est pas inclus dans le package, les 'dons' ?

-Pas celui-là.

-Pourquoi ?

-As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'occlumancie ? »

Sirius prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants.

-« Hum, ça me dit quelque chose. Ce serait pas le machin qui permet d'éviter que quelqu'un ne lise dans tes pensées ?

-Je n'aurais pas utilisé le terme de 'machin', plutôt celui de 'sciences', mais c'est effectivement à peu près ça. Théoriquement, l'occlumancie s'apprend. C'est d'ailleurs quelque chose d'extrêmement compliqué.

-Bon c'est génial tout ça, Remedios, mais viens-en aux faits...

-J'oubliais qu'un Gryffondor s'endormait vite...

-Arrête deux secondes tes vannes pour une fois.

-En termes clairs, compréhensifs pour tous, même pour un Gryffondor attardé, il se trouve que mon 'don' c'est de pratiquer l'occlumancie naturellement. »

Sirius Black aurait pensé à une nouvelle plus frappante que celle-ci. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'un tantinet plus scandaleux ou amusant, ou pratique. Non, il ne s'agissait que d'une science qui lui était inconnue et qui, rien qu'au nom, l'ennuyait déjà.

-« C'est-à-dire ?

-Je ferme mon esprit facilement, sans l'avoir jamais appris. Quand Voldemort ou un autre veut savoir ce que je pense, il ne peut pas.

-C'est assez pratique.

-Assez, oui. Ca m'a évité la mort un certain nombre de fois. »

Le ton adopté entre les deux jeunes gens s'était largement durci.

Remedios, la tête toujours posée sur ses oreillers, tournée vers Sirius, lui jetait un regard dur. En fait, ils s'en voulaient terriblement : Sirius parce que Remedios lui avait caché quelque chose d'a priori important, et la jeune fille pour la manière dont il la traitait.

Lorsque le jeune homme prit conscience de ceci, son ton s'adoucit aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas jouer au plus idiot avec elle, surtout qu'avec un Serpentard, il savait de longue date que le jeu pouvait durer très longtemps.

-« Bien sûr, Meme, je comprends.

-Je n'en doutais même pas. » Répondit la jeune fille, s'adoucissant elle aussi.

-« Ce n'est pas tout », poursuivit-elle quelques instants plus tard. « D'une part je ferme mon esprit, mais je peux inventer quelque chose, de manière à ce que Voldemort soit convaincu de mon allégeance à sa cause : lui faire croire que je pense à certains trucs.

-Ah carrèment.

-Et dernier petit truc, je peux aussi tout aussi facilement lire dans les pensées des autres. Je suis legilimens. »

Sirius en resta bouche bée.

-« Concrètement, ça veut dire que tu peux lire dans les pensées de Voldemort ?

-En général, non. Il est assez fort comme occlumens.

-Et ça veut dire... Que tu peux lire dans les miennes ? »

La jeune fille prit quelques temps pour contempler Sirius, assis en tailleur devant elle. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs encadraient un visage fin et gracieux. Ses grands yeux bleus la dévisageait. Il avait laissé tomber la robe de sorcier, ce soir-là : il portait un simple t-shirt et un vague pantalon retrouvé froissé au fond d'une valise. Ce qui, le connaissant, était du simple désintérêt pour ce genre de détails, aurait pu être compris comme une provocation tant ses vêtements le mettaient en valeur : la finesse de ses bras et de ses jambes, la robustesse de son torse.

Remedios Listerdale avait déjà compris qu'il était beau. Elle en pris un peu plus conscience ce soir-là.

- « Je pourrais, oui, lire dans tes pensées. Mais en général, je n'en ai pas besoin. Tout est clair, tout est évident chez toi. Tu n'arrives pas à cacher quelque chose. Il suffit de lire tes attitudes, tes yeux, ta manière de parler...

-Evidemment... Tout le monde ne peut pas être un monstre d'indifférence comme toi. » Assura un Sirius un peu vexé.

-« Je te rassure : tu n'en restes pas moins une énigme pour moi. Ce n'est pas parce que parfois je surprends ce que tu penses que je sais pourquoi tu penses ça. »

Sirius était partagé.

Il comprenait bien que le don dont lui parlait Remedios était un avantage indéniable, et qu'elle avait raison de l'utiliser, surtout sur d'aussi bonnes raisons que la lutte anti-Voldemort. D'un autre côté, il détestait l'idée qu'à n'importe quel moment elle pouvait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Il se sentait mal : il avait la terrible sensation que leur relation était déséquilibrée.

- « Tu vois, c'est typiquement pour ce genre de réaction que j'hésitais à te raconter tout ça ! Le fait que j'ai ce pouvoir ne change strictement rien dans notre relation : je n'ai certainement pas une longueur d'avance. Ca ne me rend pas meilleure, et encore moins supérieure.

-Dis dont, ça te saoulerait d'éviter de lire dans mes pensées dans un moment pareil ?

-Je te l'ai dit, avec toi, je n'en ai pas besoin.

-C'est pas une raison. » Bouda Sirius qui tenta vainement de fermer son esprit.

-« Et puis, il y a un immense avantage à la legilimencie.

-Avoir découvert les relations étranges qu'entretiennent Dumbledore et McGonagall ?

-Ah non, ça, je préfère oublier.

-Ah parce que... » S'écria Sirius très choqué.

- « Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. McGonagall n'est pas franchement le genre de Dumbledore.

-Ah parce que... » S'écria Sirius extrêmement amusé.

-« Peu importe. » Coupa la jeune fille. « L'immense avantage de tout cela, c'est que je peux trouver facilement les gens que je cherche. Il me suffit de penser à eux. »

L'information mit un peu de temps à être intégrée et comprise par Black.

-« Tu veux dire... Qu'à chaque fois qu'on se croisait par hasard...

-Ca n'était pas franchement du hasard. Poudlard est très grand, tu ne t'es jamais étonné qu'on se retrouve à tous les coins de couloir ou presque ?

-Il y a aussi eu des fois où tu t'es laissée surprendre : par exemple par Rogue alors qu'on venait juste de mettre en déroute, avec ton aide, l'armée de Voldemort à l'entrée de Poudlard.

-C'est pratique, mais je ne suis omnisciente non plus ! » Précisa-t-elle.

Sirius Black sourit. Il doutait que ce fait était connu de beaucoup de personnes : mais Meme Listerdale l'amusait. Il se rapprocha sensiblement d'elle pour la contempler.

-« Et... euh... tu entretiens quel genre de relations avec Voldemort ?

-On s'entend pas trop mal. Il m'aime bien, je crois. En tout cas, j'ai tout fait pour. Ce qui m'inquiète vraiment, c'est son intervention de tout à l'heure.

-Quand il t'a demandé conseil ? Il ne le fait pas habituellement ?

-Si. Mais jamais de cette manière-là, devant plein de monde. Toute à l'heure, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me mettait à l'épreuve, et ça, ce n'est pas son comportement normal.

-Peut-être avait-il vraiment besoin d'un avis extérieur. Et il te fait confiance visiblement.

-Peut-être bien. »

Elle avait l'air un peu inquiète.

Sirius l'observait avec toute son attention : le fait qu'elle soit si douée pour l'occlumancie n'avait en fait rien d'étonnant. Malgré tout, parfois, son visage laissait transparaître une émotion, il l'avait déjà remarqué. A cet instant, elle avait quitté son masque glacial. Toute inquiétude disparut lorsqu'elle regarda Sirius et sourit.

-« Et pourquoi tu as choisi de devenir une sorte de... d'espion chez Voldemort ?

-Parce que je déteste les idées qu'il défend, ou qu'il prétend défendre devant ses Mangemorts. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

La réponse n'avait rien de surprenant. Il n'y avait pas derrière cet engagement de raisons vengeresses ou de luttes familiales, c'était une question de principe que défendait la jeune fille.

-« Tu viens d'où, Meme ? » Demanda Sirius.

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la cérémonie de répartition de leur première année. Le Choipeaux Magique et la relation compliquée qu'il entretenait avec les Serpentards, et Remedios, ne lui avait pas permis de se renseigner.

Listerdale sourit en entendant la question.

-« Tu sais, ce n'est pas très passionnant...

-Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. »

L'assurance du jeune homme la fit rire.

-« En fait, je ne connais pas mes parents. J'ai été élevée dans un orphelinat, quelque part dans le Devon. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui m'a rapproché de Voldemort.

-Pourquoi, il a une villa secondaire dans le Devon ?

-Non ». Rit Remedios. « Parce qu'il passé lui-même toute son enfance dans un orphelinat. Je crois qu'il se reconnaît en moi.

-Alors ça, c'est fou. Je n'avais encore jamais pensé au fait que Voldemort a été, un jour, un petit bambin, avec des petits camarades, des batailles de polochon, et tout ces trucs-là.

-Il n'était pas vraiment de ce genre. Moi non plus d'ailleurs : les batailles de polochon, je connais pas vraiment.

-Sans déconner ? » Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin qui laissait présager ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Sans que Remedios n'ait le temps de s'écarter, il s'empara de l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête était posée, et le lui jeta en pleine face. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de la faire éclater de rire. Elle se fit tomber du lit pour chaparder le traversin de sa voisine de dortoir, et roua de coup un Sirius hilare qui se défendait tant qu'il pouvait.

Enfin, grâce à une longue expérience de ce type de batailles, il parvint à neutraliser le traversin, et du même coup la jeune fille.

-« J'avais encore une question, ma belle.

-Je ne suis pas ta belle.

-Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Malefoy ? »

Le sourire de la belle disparut aussitôt. Elle se rassit sur son lit de manière à être plus proche de lui.

-« Arrête de faire l'idiot. Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il en est.

-Ah non, Meme, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il en est ! Tu m'as juste dit un jour entre deux portes que tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Qu'il ne fallait pas que je te demande de le quitter. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je ne te demande pas de le quitter, je veux juste savoir ce qu'il en est de votre relation. Un peu pour savoir où on est, nous. »

La question le faisait plus souffrir qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il sentait une boule d'angoisse dans son ventre, tout en s'efforçant de fermer son esprit à son éventuelle intrusion.

La jeune fille, avant de répondre, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme, et prit une profonde respiration. Comme si elle se jetait à l'eau.

-« Lucius me sert d'alibi. J'ai réellement besoin de lui. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte de l'utiliser comme je le fais !

-Tu l'utilises ?

-Avec Lucius, on est ami de longue date. Depuis le premier jour de la première année. Avec Severus, on n'a jamais eu de disputes, j'ai toujours pu compter sur eux deux, en toute circonstance. »

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre.

-« L'année dernière, il m'a avoué que ses sentiments avaient changé à mon égard. On s'entendait toujours aussi bien, mais ça n'a plus jamais été pareil. J'imagine que c'est ça de grandir. Heureusement, avec Severus, rien n'avait changé. Lucius, quant à lui, est devenu plus pressant de jour en jour. Il voulait qu'on sorte ensemble.

-Et toi ? Tu voulais quoi, toi ? » Demanda-t-il fébrilement.

-« Moi, je n'en savais rien. Il me plaisait bien, et en même temps, ça ne me disait pas grand chose. On est resté dans cette situation pendant des mois jusqu'à cette année. Voldemort a tout bouleversé, aussi à ce niveau-là.

-Il t'a demandé de...

-Non, rien de ce genre. C'est moi qui ai pris la décision. J'y étais obligée.

-Obligée ? Depuis quand on est obligé pour ce genre de truc ?

-Depuis qu'on parle de moi. »

-« Je suis bien une occlumens, mais il y a un petit truc que j'ai du mal à cacher. Plus les sentiments que l'on éprouve sont forts, plus ils sont difficiles à cacher. Enfin, ça tu dois t'en douter.

-Vaguement, oui.

-Jusqu'à cette année, j'avais réussi à tout cacher. Sans éprouver une seule difficulté. Mais cette année, il a fallu que je cache quelque chose à Voldemort. Et je me suis rendue compte assez vite que ça n'était pas possible. Lucius, par sa seule présence me permet, sans la cacher, d'arranger la réalité.

-Mais pourquoi lui ?

-Parce que je savais qu'il était intéressé par moi. Et qu'il s'apprêtait à devenir un Mangemort. C'était le candidat idéal, en fait. »

Sirius se sentait un peu rassuré. Elle ne donnait pas l'impression de l'avoir réellement choisi. Soudain, alors que jusque là, la curiosité l'avait obnubilée, il éprouva l'envie irrépressible de la toucher. Il se pencha doucement vers elle pour embrasser son front, puis son arcade sourcillière.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu avais de si sérieux à cacher, jolie Remedios ? » Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en en embrassant le lobe.

Listerdale, voulant apparemment faire traîner l'aveu le plus possible, mit un long moment avant de répondre.

-« L'attachement que j'éprouvais pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Sirius se redressa en entendant la réponse de la jeune fille.

C'est d'une voix bien plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait souhaitée qu'il lui demanda :

-« Et... C'est qui 'quelqu'un d'autre' ?

-Tu le sais très bien, Sirius. »

Le jeune homme se figea. Il doutait de ce qu'il devait si bien savoir. Pourtant, elle le regardait avec son air « arrête-de-faire-celui-qui-a-le-QI-d'un-troll-c'est-pas-crédible-deux-secondes ». Mais lui était totalement perdu. Cette conversation lui échappait complètement. Il hésitait entre s'enfouir en courant, demander un peu plus de précisions, éclater de rire, ou en sanglot. Il opta pour le seconde de ces solutions, et, affrontant le regard inquisiteur de son interlocutrice, réfléchit deux petites secondes : il n'osait penser qu'elle pouvait parler de lui, or, la seule personne, mis à part lui, à sa connaissance, de sexe masculin, relativement proche de la jeune fille, était :

-« Rogue ?

-Quoi, Severus ?

-C'est lui à qui tu portes un attachement tel qu'il faut le cacher à Voldemort ? »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond avec un air de profond découragement.

-« Pense ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal. » Dit-elle froidement.

Elle ne semblait pas trouver nécessaire de développer plus le sujet.

Elle se leva du lit et tourna le dos à Sirius pour ranger quelques livres et feuilles de cours qui traînaient ça et là au pied de son lit. Elle lui donnait par là même congé.

Mais Sirius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Si elle était amoureuse de près ou de loin de Snivellus, une bonne partie de son monde était en train de se casser la figure à la vitesse grand V.

Alors, il se mit debout et alla rejoindre Remedios. D'un mouvement brusque, il lui arracha les papiers qu'elle tenait à la main, et les jeta sur le lit de l'une de ses camarades de chambre.

-« Meme, écoute-moi. »

Elle resta silencieuse. Son petit air agacé ne l'avait pas quitté.

-« Tu vois, je ne suis pas un as du décodage de sentiment, en particulier pour moi-même. Alors imagine pour les autres ! J'ai mis un temps infini à comprendre que James était amoureux de Lily Evans, alors qu'il me l'a fait clairement sentir pendant des... »

L'expression du visage de Remedios le dissuada de s'aventurer sur le terrain glissant de l'anecdote.

- « Je vais aller à l'essentiel, Meme. Je sais que je peux être très lent parfois, mais il y a une chose dont j'ai pleinement conscience et dont je t'ai déjà parlé : je t'aime tellement... Tu as pris une si grande importance dans ma vie, je t'en prie, fais attention, où tu vas me ramasser à la petite louche à potions dans les deux secondes qui vont suivre la réaction que tu vas avoir, ou l'absence de réaction que tu vas avoir... Meme, je ne supporterais pas que tu en aimes un autre que moi. »

Il avait dit ceci rapidement, évitant de trop analyser l'état d'esprit de Remedios. Il pensait tellement ce qu'il avait dit, tout en sachant aussi que la jolie brune et ses super-pouvoirs connaissaient tout cela déjà, qu'il en espérait beaucoup.

-« Tu sais, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un Gryffondor, qui plus est un Sirius Black, ait aussi peu confiance en lui que ça.

-Je suis plein de contradictions.

-Ca me paraît pourtant évident, Sirius.

-Oui, mais toi, tu lis dans les pensées des gens, ça compte pas.

-Alors, je vais être très claire : ouvre grand tes oreilles. Certes, nous n'avons pas toujours eu des rapports... faciles. Mais j'ai dû reconnaître que je m'étais trompée peut-être, sur toi et tes amis dès qu'on a fait un peu connaissance, dans les retenues de M. Thornford. Et lorsque j'ai appris que tu sortais avec Clare Dame, la Poufsouffle, j'ai été incapable de me mentir à moi-même. Et donc de mentir à Voldemort. Le truc, c'est que, comme tu sais, il ne te porte pas franchement dans son cœur. Il faut donc que je lui cache. Sirius, je ne comprends même pas que tu puisses en douter, mais il n'y a que toi que j'aime. Le fait que tu ais toute une vie sans moi, qu'on se voit si peu, que j'ai tellement peur pour toi, ça me fait tellement mal que tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer. J'aurais tellement voulu éviter ça. Mais c'est beaucoup trop tard maintenant. »

Sirius sentait l'émotion qui lui serrait l'estomac à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, remonter dans sa gorge.

Il s'approcha alors de la jeune fille et l'embrassa.

Certes, il ne se souvenait pas de tous les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, mais au moins de la plupart. Et il se souvenait parfaitement qu'aucun n'avait encore égalé l'exigence de celui-ci. Il avait sa main posée sur sa taille, et l'autre sur sa nuque. Dès que ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Remedios, il approfondit le baiser pour en savourer chaque instant intensément. Il se sentait si bien à cet instant, si vivant, qu'il en aurait volontiers pleuré. Chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses ne vivaient que pour ce moment où il pouvait goûter à ses lèvres, à sa langue, à sa peau. Les gestes de Remedios étaient si précis, si ardents, que très vite, il voulut beaucoup plus.


	21. Chapter 21

Et merci à... Gilbert Bécaut (et oui !) pour l'inspiration du titre du chapitre !

Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça, mais j'approche à (très) grands pas de la fin, moi...

Chapitre 21 Et maintenant, que va-t-il faire, vers quel chemin glissera sa vie ?

-« Sirius ? Qu'est-ce tu fiches encore ? On peut vraiment pas te laisser trois secondes sans surveillance.

-« De quoi tu m'accuses, Lunard, je suis en pleine lecture de ce merveilleux livre sur les sortilèges.

-C'est ça... Je ne sais pas à qui tu vas faire croire ça, mais certainement pas nous. » Compléta Peter.

-« On t'observe depuis toute à l'heure, Sirius, et tu sembles plus fasciné par la grille de l'école qu'autre chose. » Fit remarquer James.

-« Quelle idée de bosser dans le parc, aussi !

-« C'était ton idée, Sirius. Souviens-toi, tu ne nous as pas décroché un seul mot de tous le repas, comme, d'ailleurs, tous les repas depuis quelques jours. Après on t'a demandé ce que tu aimerais faire, et là tu as répondu par un grognement qui laissait présager que tu voulais bosser dehors en prévision des Aspics de la semaine prochaine. Tout le monde a trouvé que ce serait une super idée. Alors on t'a suivi ici. Depuis, tu fais semblant de lire ce livre.

-Je ne fais pas du tout semblant ! » Se défendit Black.

-« Alors, si tu commençais par prendre le livre dans le bon sens ? »

Sirius Black se rendit alors compte, malheureusement bien trop tard, qu'il tenait «_ l'Antologie des Sortilèges : de l'Accio au Zoro _» à l'envers. Et que sa lecture était consécutivement on ne peut plus compromise.

-« Ah oui, tiens. » Murmura-t-il en retournant son livre tout en espérant que ses amis le laisseraient tranquilles.

C'était évidemment sans compter sur les sus-nommés amis qui avaient bien besoin de quelques explications.

-« Bon, Black, ça fait je sais pas combien de fois qu'on te pose la question, mais c'est pas grave, je retente ma chance. Qu'est-ce que t'as depuis quelques jours ?

-Mais rien du tout. Je sais pas pourquoi vous faites ces têtes-là.

-Vas-y, fous-toi de notre gueule aussi.

-Sirius, nous concevons tout à fait que tu n'aies pas envie de nous raconter toute ta vie. » Insista le diplomate Remus. « Sauf que cette fois-ci, ça fait un petit moment que tu nous adresses à peine la parole. Tu es toujours en train de rêvasser, la plupart du temps en fixant la porte de cette école, ou patientant on ne sait quoi dans le hall d'entrée.

-Si tu t'inquiètes pour mes Aspics...

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour tes Aspics ! » Coupa Remus. « Je m'inquiète pour toi, et Peter, Lily et James aussi. J'ai même vu le moment où Rogue allait venir me demander de tes nouvelles, tellement tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Et puis, on n'est pas totalement idiot, Patmol. » Surenchérit James. « On voit bien que dans le grande salle ou dans les couloirs, tu sembles toujours chercher quelqu'un. En particulier lorsqu'il y a un groupe de Serpentard à proximité. Tu as eu un souci avec Remedios Listerdale ?

-Je n'ai aucun souci avec elle. » Répliqua-t-il froidement. « Aucun. C'est d'ailleurs bien ça le problème. »

Les autres avaient compris que, enfin, après des heures et des heures de médiation, leur ami allait enfin se livrer.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors, avec Listerdale ?

-« Vous n'avez pas remarqué ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Mais elle a disparu ! Ca fait des jours que je la cherche, et ça fait des jours que je ne la trouve pas ! J'en ai vaguement touché deux mots à Tristan et Victoria. Ils ne l'ont pas vue non plus ! Elle a disparu, je vous dis ! »

Il avait dit cela en hurlant presque, excédé de constater que ses amis n'avaient pas même remarqué une absence qui pour lui avait été singulièrement pesante. Il sentait même les larmes lui monter aux yeux de découragement.

-« Disparue ?

-Oui, et vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je crève de trouille. » Avoua Sirius. « Alors, c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être beaucoup contemplé cette grille ou que j'ai passé beaucoup du temps dans le hall et les couloirs de l'école.

-Ne t'inquiète pas inutilement. » Trancha James. « Il ne s'est peut-être rien passé du tout. Tu es allé voir Dumbledore ?

-Oui, en début de semaine. Il ne m'a rien dit, James ! Il ne m'a rien dit ! » Cria Sirius.

-« Il fait quoi au juste ?

-Je l'ai trouvé à la porte de son bureau, je lui ai dit que je m'inquiétais du fait de ne pas retrouver Remedios, et là, il est juste parti. Il m'a jeté un regard du genre 'il-vaut-mieux-pour-tout-le-monde-que-je-ne-vous-dise-rien', et il est parti ! Sans un mot ! »

Plus la conversation avançait, et plus il était affolé. C'est probablement pour ça, d'ailleurs, qu'il avait voulu éviter ces derniers temps cette conversation avec ses amis. Retracer les événements le plongeait dans une angoisse terrifiante.

-« Ecoute, Sirius, il faut faire confiance à Dumbledore. » Déclara Remus. « S'il ne t'a rien dit, c'est que tu n'avais rien à savoir. Il n'a jamais cherché qu'à tous nous protéger.

-Je n'ai pas envie de sa protection, moi ! Si Remedios est en danger, je veux pouvoir aller l'aider ! Pourquoi il m'en empêche ? Pourquoi il m'empêche de savoir ? »

Il se leva alors brusquement et hurla en direction du château : « je veux savoir, Dumbledore, je veux savoir ! »

Peter se leva pour l'attraper par les épaules et l'empêcher de courir vers le hall rejoindre le bureau du Directeur. Grâce à ce geste amical, Sirius se calma un peu. Et finit par se laisser tomber dans l'herbe, exténué par l'angoisse.

-« Tu n'as pas pensé à interroger ses amis ?

-J'ai inventé une excuse bidon et suis allé trouver Malefoy. Il m'a ri au nez avant de me dire n'importe quoi. Quant à Rogue, je l'aperçois très rarement, et il disparaît avant que je n'ai le temps de le rejoindre. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'il me dise quelque chose. Déjà que ça se trouve, c'est lui qui est l'origine de la disparition de Remedios.

-Quoi ? » Demandèrent les trois amis en même temps.

-« Attends, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Rogue ? » Compléta Peter.

Sirius Black raconta à ses amis la soirée où ils avaient tous les quatre, avec l'aide de Remedios Listerdale, repoussé toute une armée de Mangemorts qui s'apprêtaient à quitter la Forêt Interdite pour s'introduire dans l'école. Après avoir jeté le sort tous ensemble, ils avaient rapidement regagné le hall. En haut des escaliers, Remedios et lui avaient aperçu Rogue. Il avait du voir toute la scène, et avait forcément compris le double jeu de la jeune fille. Sirius avait toujours été persuadé que Remedios ne devait pas faire une confiance quasi-aveugle à son ami, et qu'il allait, tôt ou tard, la dénoncer auprès de son maître.

-« Tu penses que Rogue a dénoncé Listerdale ? » Résuma Peter.

-« Quelque chose comme ça. » Répondit-il.

-« Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça, ils sont amis, non ?

-Depuis quand Rogue a-t-il des amis ? Depuis quand est-il sympa ?

-Pas faux...

-Ce mec est un Mangemort sans aucun doute possible, alors s'il a pu se mettre Voldemort dans la poche, il n'a pas du hésiter. Il a hésité pour me dénoncer l'année dernière ?

-C'est que tu avais failli le tuer... » Fit remarquer à juste titre Peter.

-« Non, mais t'es dans quel camp toi au juste ? » Demanda Black excédé par toute personne qui ne serait pas en accord avec lui.

-« Il faudrait vraiment réussir à choper Rogue. Ne serait-ce que pour savoir s'il a vu Listerdale récemment. D'ici là, Sirius, fais donc confiance à Dumbledore. Je crois vraiment que s'il ne t'a rien dit, c'est que tu ne peux rien faire. Après tout, ça se trouve, Remedios est juste en mission chez Voldemort, alors imagine si tu te pointes la gueule enfarinée chez lui pour demander des nouvelles de ta petite copine ? »

Cette réflexion d'une lucidité certaine était signée Remus.

Ce dernier ne parut pourtant pas convaincre son ami qui, bougonnant quelque chose sur l'incompétence du Directeur d'école, ne souhaitait apparemment pas partager le fond de sa pensée. Et bien lui en prit, puisque Brian Thornford, le Professeur de Métamorphoses Appliquées et nouveau vice-directeur, s'approchait à grand pas de la grille de l'école. Il avait l'air particulièrement pressé. A vrai dire, il courrait presque.

Le sang de Sirius ne fit alors qu'un tour, et un petit charme de rien du tout vint emmêler les lacets de son professeur. Qui, s'étala conséquemment de tout son long.

-« Décidément, j'adore ce sort. » Marmonna-t-il suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendu de M. Thornford.

Celui-ci se releva le plus dignement qu'il put. Il regarda d'abord ses lacets revêches qui s'étaient si étrangement emmêlés les uns aux autres, ensuite les personnes à proximité. Lorsqu'il eut Sirius sous les yeux, il s'approcha du groupe.

-« Monsieur Black, mais quelle surprise de vous trouver ici ! »

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas, comprenant qu'il était assez judicieux de ne pas envenimer la situation.

-« Justement, j'avais la réserve à ranger. Vous allez pouvoir m'aider : vous m'en trouvez absolument ravi.

-Mais, je n'ai rien fait ! » Mentit brusquement Sirius pour sa défense.

-« Peut-être, mais j'ai besoin d'un responsable pour ce sort lancé sur mes lacets, vous étiez par là, et je n'ai pas le temps de révéler les deniers sorts que votre baguette a jeté.

-Mais enfin, on n'accuse personne sans preuve ! » S'écria Sirius. « Et j'ai mes Aspics à réviser !

-Vous aurez d'autres occasions !

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » Hurla-t-il finalement.

-« Ah bon, mais qu'est-ce qu'un vice-directeur d'école n'a pas le droit de faire dans son école ?

-Dumbledore ne l'autoriserait pas !

-Dumbledore n'est plus en position de discuter de quoi que ce soit avec moi. Allez ! Monsieur Black, à la réserve. Je vous y retrouve tout à l'heure. Commencez déjà à classer les éprouvettes par ordre alphabétique. »

Sirius, désemparé, prit alors le chemin de la salle de cours de Métamorphose Appliquée. L'intervention de Monsieur Thornford était si injuste qu'il fulminait encore lorsqu'il claqua avec violence la porte de la salle derrière lui. Elle était comme de juste totalement vide : les cours ayant cessé afin que chacun se prépare au mieux aux examens. Il alla directement dans la réserve, et fut horrifié de constater que les éprouvettes dont parlaient le Professeur était bien plus nombreuses que ce que tout un chacun aurait pu deviner, et dans un désordre tel que Sirius pensa qu'une tornade était peut-être récemment passée par là.

En commençant à mettre les éprouvettes dont le nom commençait par un « A » de côté, il se souvint qu'il avait appris l'alphabet grâce à ses heures de retenue où le précepteur familial, une espèce de Détraqueur dont le jeune homme, après cinq ans d'intense labeur, avait subrepticement découvert qu'il était en fait doué de parole, lui faisait ranger la bibliothèque du manoir, composée d'à peu près dix mille ouvrages.

L'ambiance n'était pas la même : contrairement au manoir austère de son enfance, il savait qu'il était dans un lieu bien plus accueillant.

En fait, il n'était pas si malheureux d'avoir écopé de cette punition. Il n'aurait pas à affronter la discussion avec ses amis. Ces derniers temps, il préférait les éviter pour ne pas avoir à leur imposer sa mauvaise humeur au mieux, et son indifférence au pire.

Il passa rapidement aux éprouvettes commençant par la lettre « B ». Ce travail manuel l'obligeait à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait et son alphabet, et c'était tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait pour le moment.

Ne pas penser à Remedios. Ne surtout pas penser à Remedios.

Une éprouvette tomba de sa main tremblante et explosa lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec le sol. Il eut tôt fait de murmurer un petit « reparo ». Il se promit consécutivement de ne plus penser à Remedios et ce qui avait pu lui arriver depuis qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

Ces derniers jours avaient passé pour lui à une lenteur affligeante. Il avait remarqué très rapidement qu'elle n'était plus à l'école, mais depuis, n'avait réussi à obtenir aucune information concrète sur l'endroit où elle pouvait être et ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire.

Ne pas penser à Remedios.

Pourquoi était-elle partie sans dire un mot ? Non pas qu'il y ait de principe en la matière, mais il était étrange qu'elle soit partie sans que personne ne le sache, pas même Dumbledore !

Dumbledore... Peut-être qu'il en savait plus. Après tout, il était resté silencieux quand Sirius l'avait questionné. Peut-être Listerdale l'avait-elle prévenu de son départ ? Et peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle était en danger que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que Black s'en mêle.

Ne pas penser à Remedios.

A ses longs cheveux, ses si jolies mains, sa peau mat, ses grands yeux noirs, son port de reine, son rare sourire, son rarissime rire, ses mouvements gracieux, sa voix profonde...

Ne pas penser à Remedios.

Sirius lui en voulait. Elle savait très bien qu'à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, il était disponible. Ca valait pour quelques personnes exceptionnelles et il fallait en profiter. Surtout qu'avec le sort de Remus, ce décidément très pratique « creuztou », rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Ne pas penser à Remedios.

Une nouvelle éprouvette s'écrasa sur le sol. Son contenu, se répondant, entreprit d'attaquer le sol en creusant un trou qui en quelques secondes devint impressionnant.

Il murmura un petit « Reparo » bienvenu lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrir.

Le professeur Thornford rentrait.

-« Alors où en est-on ? » Demanda-t-il de manière anodine.

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le Professeur s'avança dans la réserve et lança un charme de révélation magique destinée à savoir si l'élève avait utilisé la magie pour mener à bien son travail.

-« Je vois que vous êtes bien maladroit. » Dit-il simplement. « Hé bien continuez, votre travail n'est pas terminé. »

En serrant les dents, Sirius saisit de nouvelles éprouvettes, celles commençant par la lettre « M » pour les placer correctement sur les armoires.

Soudainement, Monsieur Thornford se leva du bureau où il corrigeait rageusement quelques dissertations, dont le niveau moyen ne semblait pas très élevé, et baragouina quelque chose avant de quitter la salle.

Sirius continuait de ranger ses petites éprouvettes, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Il entendit cependant qu'approchait quelqu'un derrière lui. Sur le qui-vive, il se retourna brusquement... pour apercevoir la cape noire de Severus Rogue quitter la salle.

-« Rogue ! » Appela Sirius pour le rattraper, manquant de faire tomber une bonne demi-douzaine de fioles de leur étagère. « Rogue, attends ! » dit-il enjambant les derniers mètres qui le séparait du Serpentard.

-« Je n'ai rien à te dire, Black. » Répliqua Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

-« Peut-être, mais j'ai plein de choses à te demander. Où est Remedios ?

-Tiens ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Je suis ravi de savoir que tu le connais.

-Tu le sais très bien. Alors ?

-Parce que tu voudrais que je te rende un service en te répondant ? Mais enfin, Black aurais-tu oublié que pas plus tard que l'année dernière, tu as failli me tuer ?

-Entre nous, je regrette même que James soit intervenu. Mais ça n'est pas le sujet : où est Remedios ? Est-elle en danger ? L'as-tu dénoncée ? »

Lorsqu'il entendit cette dernière question, le Serpentard se mit à rire. En fait, à la réflexion, Sirius ne l'avait jamais entendu rire. D'ailleurs, on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ce rictus, cette grimace, un rire.

-« Ainsi, je sors juste de chez notre Directeur adjoint pour poser un courrier, et je m'entends dire que j'aurais dénoncé quelqu'un à je sais pas qui ?

-Réponds ! » Ordonna Sirius menaçant.

-« Pense-le si ça peut te soulager, Black. » Répondit-il très sérieusement.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Sirius de le rattraper : il s'engouffra avec une rapidité qui surpris le jeune homme dans le couloir, et disparut comme il était apparu.

Black n'était pas très avancé, mais restait persuadé que Rogue, sans avoir été très explicite avait avoué : c'était bien lui, et personne d'autre, qui était à l'origine de la disparition de la jeune fille. Rageusement, il revint à son armoire, utilisant encore plus de « Reparo » qu'il n'en avait utilisé jusque-là.

La conversation, courte et passablement instructive qu'il venait d'avoir, passait et repassait sans interruption dans son esprit. Ses pensées étaient tournées exclusivement vers Remedios. Mais à force de penser à elle et aux quelques réponses que lui avait fourni le Serpentard, il finit par accrocher sur un détail qui lui paraissait jusque-là anodin.

Rogue avait dit qu'il était venu chez Thornford pour déposer un courrier.

Il parcourut alors fébrilement des yeux la salle de classe et le bureau du Professeur dans l'espoir d'y retrouver ce courrier.

Il était posé en évidence sur le bureau, à côté des dissertations de Métamorphoses Appliquées.

Sirius n'hésita alors pas une seconde. Il était un coutumier de l'ouverture de lettres, sans jamais s'être fait prendre. Il s'était entraîné pendant tout un été avec James chez les parents de celui-ci, espérant intercepter la correspondance de Lily, à un moment où James était plongé dans un profond désespoir. Finalement, ils n'avaient jamais appliqué leur connaissance dans ce domaine. Le moment était venu.

Il constata rapidement que la lettre, scellée, était porteuse d'un charme de protection. Il imagina qu'étant destiné au nouveau directeur adjoint, seul celui-ci pouvait l'ouvrir.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Sans la toucher, et profitant de ses immenses qualités en matière de Métamorphoses, il prit une des dissertations, et la duplicata à l'aide de sa baguette. Il se saisit ensuite de sa baguette pour la transformer en la copie exacte du courrier. Il avait à peine fini l'opération qu'il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui.

Monsieur Thornford revint alors que Sirius venait de se précipiter dans la réserve, et s'apprêtait à achever son grand rangement printanier de réserve de Métamorphoses Appliquées, bien qu'il se demandât sérieusement si toutes ces fioles étaient utiles à ces cours.

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la salle, il courut dans un endroit tranquille et accueillant, autrement dit la cuisine de Poudlard, pour lire le courrier de Monsieur Thornford, ou tout au moins sa copie.

« _A_ _Monsieur Thornford, Directeur Adjoint de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard._

_Monsieur, _

_Suite aux questions que vous nous avez dernièrement adressées, nous vous confirmons que l'élève Remedios Listerdale, étudiante de septième année dans votre établissement, ne passera pas les épreuves des ASPICS qui se dérouleront dans les prochains jours. Elle est en effet retenue auprès de nos services pour quelques affaires courantes. _

_Meilleures salutations, _

_Edwood Nott, secrétaire général de l'Organisation des Mangemorts. _»

Sirius fut tenté de rire quelques instants pour le ton employé dans le courrier. Sa forme administrative, bien qu'il sache qu'elle soit très populaire dans le monde sorcier, voire moldu, était décalée.

Bien vite, il comprit la portée des mots qu'il venait de lire : Remedios était retenue quelque part par les Mangemorts, et ceux-ci ne lui voulaient pas forcément du bien.

Cette nouvelle lui coupa aussitôt l'appétit.

Il était tard lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin ses amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils étaient en train de comparer leur connaissance en matière de musique, installés sur une table où était ouvert toute sorte de manuels qui ne leur servaient pas, présentement, à grand chose. Lorsqu'ils virent leur ami revenir, ils le pressèrent de questions sur la manière dont sa retenue s'était passée.

-« Très instructif. Je suis quasiment persuadé que Rogue a bien quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Remedios.

-Quoi ? » S'écrièrent les autres à l'unisson.

-« Oui, je l'ai croisé, et c'est ce qu'il a laissé entendre. Mais il y a plus ! Remedios est chez Voldemort ! »

Il tendit la lettre à ses amis qui s'empressèrent de la parcourir.

-« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » Demanda Remus d'abord.

-« Que vais-je faire, tu veux dire, Lunard. C'est simple : je compte bien aller la chercher.

-Chez Voldemort ?

-Chez Voldemort.

-Tout seul ?

-Oui, il n'y aura probablement pas d'autres moyens.

-Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, il faut que j'y réfléchisse. »

Les autres, abasourdis par la nouvelle ne trouvaient rien à répliquer à leur ami pour l'empêcher de se lancer dans une aventure aussi suicidaire.

-« J'aurais besoin de votre aide, d'ici là. Vous avez déjà entendu parler d'occlumencie ? »

Remus savait. Sa connaissance quasi-encyclopédique de la magie impressionnait toujours autant ses amis. Il ne savait pas faire, mais il savait comment apprendre, moyennant bien évidemment, de passer outre les recommandations de Madame Pince et de se rendre une nouvelle fois dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque, et ce pour probablement la dernière fois de leur scolarité.

Sirius s'était fixé une date limite après laquelle il serait chez Voldemort, quelqu'en soit les moyens. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il comptait entreprendre sa démarche insensée dès que les examens seraient terminés. D'ici là, il lui fallait être à même de fermer son esprit à toute intrusion extérieure.

-« Sirius, concentre-toi au moins deux secondes d'affilée, je sais que tu n'en as pas l'habitude, mais fait un petit effort ! » Disait toujours Remus, armé d'un vieux bouquin qui, si on ne le lisait pas scrupuleusement, faisait entendre une petite voix très désagréable à l'intérieur de ses pensées.

Non pas que Sirius Black était totalement déconcentré, mais jamais un sort, une potion, ou la moindre métamorphose ne lui avait paru aussi exigeante que l'était la pratique de l'occlumencie. Plus pour passer le temps qu'autre chose, James s'était joint à lui. Il éprouvait lui aussi des difficultés, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie.

Ils ne connaissaient personne qui pratiquât la légilimancie, excepté probablement Dumbledore à qui ils n'avaient pourtant aucune envie de demander une aide. Ils avaient donc décidé de se débrouiller seuls, comme au temps où, pour accompagner Remus dans ses sorties nocturnes, ils avaient décidé de devenir Animagi.

Ils n'apprenaient alors que la théorie. Dans l'hypothèse où quelqu'un voudrait entrer dans leur esprit, ils le fermaient. Néanmoins, ils savaient parfaitement que cette méthode avait ses limites.

Ils ne restaient que quelques jours avant le début des examens des cinquièmes et des septièmes années. Ils utilisèrent une grande partie du temps qui leur était imparti à ce cours accéléré d'occlumencie.

Remus, une fois de plus, fut impressionné par la rapidité de compréhension de ses deux amis : au premier jour de travail, ils avaient déjà compris en quoi consistait l'opération, dès le deuxième, ils s'exercèrent sans relâche. Ils s'enfermaient dans un endroit calme, non loin de la cuisine parce que l'exercice ça creuse. En fait, ils s'amusaient bien tous les trois, ou tous les quatre lorsque Peter laissait de côté ses révisions.

Bien vite, les examens arrivèrent.

Ca leur pendait au nez depuis un certain temps déjà, et là, est, ils y étaient.

Le dimanche soir, veille du début des épreuves, même Sirius commençait à se demander si apprendre l'occlumencie à la veille d'un examen aussi important, était si judicieux. Il se rappela alors pourquoi il apprenait l'occlumencie, et savait que s'il y avait quelque chose en trop dans son emploi du temps c'était les Aspics et rien d'autre. Le reste de l'école, ce fameux dimanche soir, et particulièrement les cinquièmes et les septièmes années, n'en menaient pas vraiment large. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vue la salle commune de Gryffondor aussi calme que ce jour-là. Sirius était persuadé que s'il y avait eu des mouches, il aurait pu sans problème les entendre voler.

Après une nuit agitée pour une bonne partie des élèves et un petit déjeuner dégusté du bout des lèvres, ils se retrouvèrent devant la grande salle.

Elle n'avait pas son organisation ordinaire : au lieu des quatre grandes tables parallèles et de la table perpendiculaire plus petite des professeurs, une multitude de petites tables individuelles, accompagnées de leur chaise, recouvraient la surface, dans un ordre tout spécifique.

Sirius Black commençait très sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il faisait là : après tout, il se contrefichait de ses examens à la noix. Certes, attirer sur lui l'attention en ne se rendant pas aux Aspics à ce moment n'aurait pas été très malin. Mais, il n'empêche, moins il voyait d'examens, et surtout d'ambiance d'examens, mieux il se portait.

Il se débrouilla pour se dégotter une petite place aux côtés de Remus, James et Peter en faisant les yeux doux à une jolie Poufsouffle.

Il remarqua la présence de Malefoy, ainsi que celle de Rogue du côté de la porte. Il en aurait bien profité pour mettre un poing bien senti dans le nez crochu de Rogue. Il savait parfaitement aussi que ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit, et se promit de remettre son projet à plus tard. Peut-être quand il croiserait celui-ci chez Voldemort...

Il ne fut pas par ailleurs surpris de ne pas trouver sa belle Remedios Listerdale. Le courrier qu'il avait surpris chez Thornford avait été extrêmement clair sur le sujet : elle ne participerait pas aux épreuves. Le cœur de Sirius se serra, et sa gorge se contracta d'une manière presque douloureuse. Si seulement il savait si elle allait bien...

Il s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque acerbe à ses amis sur la présence de deux futurs Mangemorts aux examens, lorsqu'une armée d'examinateurs entra.

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire était qu'ils avaient parfaitement la tête de l'emploi. Habillés de grandes capes noires, la cinquantaine grisonnante, les cheveux bien arrangés en arrière, ils ne donnaient pas spécialement envie de tailler une bavette avec eux un soir de pluie devant un bon jeu d'échecs sorcier.

C'est du moins ce que pensa Sirius dès qu'il les vit entrer dans la grande salle.

Lorsqu'ils furent au centre de la salle, ils firent apparaître les sujets et crayons adéquats sur la table de chacun.

Ce matin, les septièmes années passaient l'épreuve théorique d'une matière. Sirius avait choisi, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment pourquoi, l'étude des potions. Il regretta amérement son choix lorsqu'il découvrit le sujet qu'avait concocté pour lui les autorités habilitées.

« _Donnez votre avis en utilisant et comparant vos connaissances, sur l'opportunité d'utiliser une Potion de nichonifroy en situation d'urgence, après avoir défini les propriétés, intrinsèques et extrinsèques, de cette potion. _»

Ca y est, Sirius Black était définitivement désespéré.

Rien que l'intitulé lui donnait furieusement envie de revenir dans son lit douillet. Il leva le nez pour voir la réaction de ses amis : Peter, devant lui, suait à grosses gouttes, Remus jouait compulsivement avec son crayon. Et James était sur le bord d'éclater de rire.

Cela rassura le jeune homme, qui reprit son crayon pour élaborer une sorte de plan et en finir le plus vite possible avec une épreuve qui s'annonçait réellement difficile. Il se surprit à se demander si Remedios n'aurait pas pu l'aider sur un sujet comme celui-là. Et regretta consécutivement n'être pas assis à côté du meilleur élève de Potions qu'il connaissait : Severus Rogue.

Il n'avait pas un souvenir très précis de cette Potion, mais se souvenait l'avoir étudiée quelque part. Il en connaissait la caractéristique principale, ne ressentir ni le chaud, ni le froid après ingestion, mais ses connaissances n'allaient pas franchement beaucoup plus loin.

Alors, il inventa.

Il détailla ce qui lui paraissait le plus probable, développa des concepts dont il savait pertinemment être l'exclusif auteur, et finit par une conclusion magistrale où il tentait une comparaison osée entre la Potion Nichonifroy et le charme d'« Expelliarmus ».

Il ne prit pas la peine de se relire, et sortit le plus rapidement possible de la grande salle.

James ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Hilare, il avait adopté approximativement la même méthode que Sirius.

L'après-midi était consacré à la deuxième épreuve théorique : le cours de français. S'agissant d'une petite option, la tension était redescendue.

Le sujet était « _Moyen-Age en France et chasse aux sorcières : conséquences et perspectives actuelles _» et inspirait Sirius à peu près autant que le sujet de Potions. Il se rendit compte que l'apprentissage de l'occlumencie, même s'il s'avérait utile, était tombé à un mauvais moment de sa scolarité.

Le soir, dans la salle commune, Jordan Smith, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, fit un effort louable pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère en chantant des célèbres titres moldus à tue-tête, mais n'y parvint pas.

Même les Maraudeurs, pourtant pas les derniers lorsqu'il s'agissait de pousser la chansonnette, n'avaient pas la tête à ça. Déjà, les épreuves étaient plus dures qu'ils ne l'avaient pensés. Ou en tout cas que James et Sirius ne l'avaient pensés. Ensuite, ils savaient que la fin des épreuves marqueraient le départ de Black. Et ils n'avaient pas franchement envie de laisser filer leur ami sans aucune protection particulière sauf celle de lui avoir appris l'occlumencie.

Ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine, Peter, James et Remus enjoignirent Sirius d'abandonner son projet. Et une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme refusa.

Le lendemain, la troisième et dernière épreuve théorique avait lieu : la botanique. « _Comparez les propriétés du bulbe poupoulien d'Arizona avec le bulbe rouroulien de Niepopotrov_ ». Ce sujet, classique en matière de botanique ne surprit pas Sirius qui eut l'impression de s'en sortir, pour une fois, relativement honorablement.

L'après-midi était libre. Les Maraudeurs en profitèrent pour aller s'installer dans le parc. Sirius s'entraînait à fermer son esprit une fois de plus, tandis que James n'avait d'yeux que pour sa Lily, que Remus se plongeait dans un bouquin au volume impressionnant d'études des Moldus, et que Peter cherchait par tous les moyens à oublier la catastrophe qui lui tenait lieu de copie à l'épreuve de botanique des Aspics.

-« Tu es bien décidié ? » Demanda Lily qui venait d'apprendre le projet de Black.

-« Oui, Lily. Ton cher et tendre a bien essayé de m'amadouer par toutes les voies possibles, ma décision est irrévocable. Il faut que je sache ce que fait Listerdale.

-Evidemment, tu sais combien c'est dangereux.

-Oui, je sais.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas prévenir Dumbledore ?

-Jamais il ne me donnerait son accord ! Regarde déjà comment on a bataillé pour entrer dans l'Ordre ! Alors si je lui dis que je vais rejoindre Voldemort, il va nous faire un arrêt cardiaque, et je n'ai pas tellement envie d'avoir la mort de Dumbledore sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! »

Il ne convainquit pas Lily en disant que le principal était que eux, ses amis, soient au courant, de son escapade, mais elle comprit bien vite, comme les autres, qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de le raisonner. Elle l'assura alors de son soutien, si, à un moment, il en éprouvait le besoin.

Il aurait été faux de dire que Sirius n'était pas mort de trouille à l'idée de mener à bien son projet. Il savait bien que c'était irraisonné, presque irresponsable si ça n'était pas très bien préparé, néanmoins l'envie de revoir Remedios était plus forte, et il savait qu'il trouverait une idée imparable - ou presque - pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort sur lui.

Dès le lendemain, ce fut au tour des épreuves pratiques. Un entretien d'une vingtaine de minutes avec un sorcier devait déterminer le niveau de chaque élève dans les matières qu'il avait choisies.

Sirius passa d'abord les Métamorphoses Appliquées. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème en Métamorphose, et ne s'était jamais inquiété une seconde pour cette épreuve. Il avait bien fait.

Après avoir vu se changer une mangouste en une très jolie libellule bleue, l'examinateur, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air du premier rigolard, laissa échapper une remarque, impressionné par le travail parfait de l'élève dans un sujet difficile.

Ensuite, il se présenta à l'épreuve de Sortilèges. Là encore, il réussit avec brio et beaucoup d'élégance un sort compliqué de séduction. Avec ce genre d'exercices, il était parfaitement à l'aise, et ça se voyait.

Enfin, le lendemain, ce fut au tour de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. L'épreuve consistait en un duel avec une examinatrice. Entraîné par l'Ordre et même formateur, un temps, pour l'Ordre, il n'avait plus grand chose à apprendre du niveau des Aspics. Il enchaîna une succession de sorts remarquée et parvint à désarmer rapidement son adversaire, dont il remarqua l'oeil admiratif.

Le soir même, les Maraudeurs en avait fini avec les Aspics. Et ils en avaient fini avec Poudlard. Le soir même, ils étaient assez tristes : très bientôt, ils devraient quitter leur école et se lancer dans la vie active ce qui ne leur disait rien du tout. Ils devraient quitter leurs amis, leurs Professeurs, la protection douillette de Dumbledore, les bons petits plats des elfes de maison, et ils cesseraient d'être toujours ensemble... D'aucun appellerait ça grandir.

-« Il y a une chose qu'il nous reste à faire. » S'exclama Remus dans la soirée.

Trois paires d'yeux attentifs se mirent à le fixer.

-« Hé bien oui, on n'a pas encore tout à fait terminé la Carte. Et vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on avait prévu d'en faire après ? »

Ils se regardèrent. Ils se souvenaient parfaitement de ça, maintenant que Remus leur remettait en mémoire.

-« La terminer...

-... Et la confier aux générations futures...

-... En la remettant à Rusard qui la mettra dans son célèbre tiroir.

-En parlant de ce tiroir, y aurait pas que des trucs à nous là-dedans ? »

Avec un sourire entendu, Remus sortit de sa poche le précieux parchemin et jura que ses intentions étaient mauvaises. La Carte s'établit instantanément sous leurs yeux.

-« Alors, il ne manque que... Hé bien les quartiers Serpentards ! » Constata Peter.

-« Il faut dire qu'ils sont difficilement accessibles !

-Pour ça, je vais peut-être pouvoir aider. » Dit Sirius se rappelant son incursion récente là-bas. »

Sans entrer dans des détails qui ne les regardaient pas, il expliqua pourquoi il était entré dans ses quartiers. Tout en écoutant sa description précise des lieux, James finit d'écrire la Carte.

Alors, ils sortirent de leur salle commune, et se débrouillèrent pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Rusard, furibard, faisant sa ronde dans les couloirs, avec Miss Teigne sur les talons.

-« Tiens tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? » Fit-il lorsqu'il les aperçut enfin. « Messieurs Pettigrow, Potter, Lupin et Black en vadrouille bien après l'extinction générale des feux... Que faites-vous donc ici ?

-Rien du tout. » Répondit James avec l'air d'avoir quelque chose à se reprocher, chose qu'il simulait à la perfection.

Il porta alors, innocemment, son regard sur la main de Remus qui tenait fermement le parchemin qui les avait tant aidé pendant toutes ces années, même s'il n'était tout à fait complet que ce soir.

Rusard, aussitôt, se saisit du parchemin, et constata qu'il était vierge. Il baragouina quelque chose qui s'apparenta à un « je vous le confisque dans le doute, j'en parlerai au Directeur Adjoint, bien dommage qu'on soit à la fin de l'année et que vous ne puissiez plus être collés, j'espère plus jamais vous revoir... ». Du moins, c'est ce que les Maraudeurs interprétèrent de ses glapissements. Enfin, il s'en alla.

Les Maraudeurs avaient fait leur don aux générations futures d'élèves de Poudlard. Ils étaient certains que ça servirait.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir, ravis de leur dernière soirée tous ensemble à Poudlard. Dès le lendemain, Sirius aurait mis son plan au point, et l'exécuterait.


	22. Chapter 22

Et merci à Amy Winehouse pour l'inspiration du titre du chapitre (je sais, c'était facile, mais je suis quand même très fière de ce titre-là !) Petit mot pour les puristes : théroriquement, si j'ai bien lu JK Rowling, Regulus n'est pas le frère aîné de Sirius, mais son cadet. Je me suis donc permis une (petite) liberté à ce niveau-là parce que je n'imagine pas du tout Sirius comme étant le plus âgé, allez savoir pourquoi... Donc par avance pardon aux puristes et bonne lecture tout de même ! **Chapitre 22** **Back to the Blacks**

Ca faisait des années que Sirius ne s'était plus retrouvé devant cette imposante porte de bois.

Les gargouilles qui ornaient le mur lui remémorèrent instantanément pourquoi il avait fuit cet endroit.

Pourtant, il gravit les quelques marches qui menaient au perron et s'apprêta à entrer au 12 square Grimmaurd, la résidence ancestrale et familiale des Black.

Il crut même un moment qu'il n'arriverait pas à franchir la porte qui le séparait encore de sa famille. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et tira sur une corde. Là où les Moldus auraient attaché une cloche reliée à cette corde, les magiciens, et les Blacks qui plus est, l'avait reliée à un charme de protection puissant qui demanda au jeune homme de décliner identité, résidence, et objet de la visite.

-« Sirius Black, Poudlard, voir ma mère. »

Sa mère...

Le dernier contact qu'il avait eu avec elle avait consisté en une lettre qui l'engageait à venir la rejoindre et perpétuer la longue lignée des Blacks intolérants et certains de leur supériorité sur tous les autres sorciers. Il avait été très clair là-dessus : jamais il ne se battrait dans cette guerre au côté de Voldemort.

Aujourd'hui, les choses n'avaient certainement pas changées. Mais il avait besoin de sa mère pour la première fois depuis sa naissance. Il avait besoin de son aide pour retrouver Remedios et l'aider au besoin.

Quelques heures avant son départ, il avait tout mis au point avec ses amis. Il devrait se rendre ici, square Grimmaurd. James, Remus, Peter et Lily avaient catégoriquement refusé que Sirius ne parte sans qu'il puisse les appeler éventuellement à la rescousse. Il était donc munis de la discrète montre de l'Ordre que Remus et Lily avaient détourné : Sirius ne recevrait plus les nouvelles de l'Ordre, en revanche, il pourrait avec elle prendre contact avec ses amis à n'importe quel moment. Ils avaient ajouté toutes les protections possibles sur cette montre jusqu'au moment où ils avaient été certains que son secret était inviolable.

La porte s'était ouverte devant lui avec un grincement inquiétant. Il pensa furtivement à la raison de sa présence ici, et entra dans la maison d'un pas décidé.

Il fit alors comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté la demeure. Son couloir d'entrée était toujours aussi étroit et sombre. Il avait un sac à la main qu'il laissa choir à ses pieds en entendant le son de petits pieds se rapprocher de lui.

-« Lumos ! » S'écria-t-il pour parer à la difficulté de l'obscurité.

Il vit alors Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de la famille, s'approcher de lui. Il semblait au supplice que de devoir accueillir son jeune maître.

-« Oui, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! » Lui dit un Sirius sarcastique.

L'elfe prit la veste que lui tendait le jeune homme, ou plutôt que lui jetait le jeune homme, ramassa le sac et se dirigea vers le couloir de droite.

Sirius n'avait jamais aimé Kreattur : il ressemblait bien trop à ses parents et à son frère pour lui porter intérêt. Durant toute la période où il avait vécu ici, moins il voyait Kreattur, et mieux il se portait. L'elfe, d'ailleurs, lui rendait bien.

-« Et va dire à la Madame Black régnante que je veux lui parler ! » Lui lança-t-il lorsque celui-ci disparut.

Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait être reçu. De deux choses l'une : soit sa mère l'accueillait comme elle l'avait toujours fait, c'est-à-dire à contre-cœur, mais l'accueillait tout de même, soit elle le renvoyait immédiatement d'où il venait en espérant qu'elle ne le livre pas à Voldemort. Cette dernière hypothèse était assez réaliste, mais il préférait autant ne pas l'envisager trop sérieusement.

Il porta compulsivement la main à la montre qui le reliait à ses amis pour se donner une contenance. A dire vrai, il n'était pas totalement rassuré par ce qui l'attendait.

-« Sirius ? »

Une voix glaciale féminine le sortit de ses contemplations. Il l'aurait reconnue entre toute. Il se tourna vers la silhouette qui descendait gracieusement les escaliers.

Ca faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, mais elle était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Appuyée à la rampe, vêtue d'une robe de sorcier invariablement noire, les cheveux raides noirs, la peau diaphane d'un blanc transparent, de grands yeux bleus très foncés, des cils infinis, une bouche sans couleur. Demeter Black était sans aucun doute une belle femme. Ou du moins, selon Sirius, aurait pu être belle si elle était moins froide. Il se demanda alors, l'espace d'un instant si, dans sa relation avec Remedios Listerdale, qui possédait sans aucun doute les mêmes qualités, il ne tentait pas, au sens freudien de l'expression, de retrouver une mère qui ne l'avait jamais aimé.

-« Oui, mère. » Répondit-il enfin à la concernée qui finissait de descendre les escaliers.

-« Viens ». Lui dit-elle simplement.

Sirius suivit la femme dans la salle qui s'ouvrait à sa gauche. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait, et ce depuis des siècles, dans cette pièce : l'arbre généalogique de l'intégralité de la famille Black. Il jeta un œil vers la tapisserie. Dans la dernière génération, il vit son propre nom inscrit à côté de son frère Regulus. Il se souvint de sa tentative, quelques années plus tôt, de s'ôter de cette tapisserie. Il n'y était pas parvenu.

Sa mère lui désigna un fauteuil devant elle tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Jusque-là, tout semblait ne pas se passer trop mal : il n'y avait a priori pas d'hostilité particulière dans le regard, la voix, ou les expressions de Demeter Black.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux. » Demanda-t-elle lorsque son fils prit place.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Juste l'affirmation qu'une visite de son fils cadet ne pouvait être justifiée que par une demande pressante. Le jeune homme savait bien qu'avec une telle rencontre, sa mère ne lui sauterait pas dans les bras, en pleurant son amour et jurant ses grands dieux qu'il lui avait infiniment manqué.

Tout ça n'était pas Demeter Black.

Il fut cependant inexplicablement déçu. S'il avait fait le deuil de son père depuis très longtemps, ses relations avec sa mère semblaient un peu plus compliquées.

-« Vous parler. »

Il surprit l'expression étonnée de son interlocutrice.

-« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. » Reprit-il. « Je pense... Je pense que j'ai été peut-être un peu rapide la dernière fois que je vous ai écrit. »

Il faisait référence à cette fameuse lettre où il lui avait expliqué très clairement que jamais il ne rejoindrait, avec elle et son frère, le camp de Voldemort.

La femme l'écoutait avec une attention toute particulière. Elle se tenait très droite sur le bord du canapé, les lèvres pincées, ne cherchant pas à presser les révélations de son fils.

-« Je ne sais pas si votre proposition tient toujours, mais j'aimerais rejoindre les Mangemorts maintenant que ma scolarité à Poudlard est achevée. »

La femme le jaugea comme si par son simple regard perçant, elle avait pu déceler ce que cachait le soudain retournement de Sirius. Celui-ci était suffisamment habitué à la personnalité... difficile de cette femme pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par ce regard. Il prit un air convaincu et sérieux, comme il savait le faire lorsqu'il balançait une excuse totalement bidon à Rusard lorsqu'il était surpris dans les couloirs largement après l'heure du couvre-feu.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement jouant visiblement à qui ferait le plus d'économie de mots.

Sirius prit une profonde respiration.

- « Pendant l'année, il m'a été extrêmement difficile de vous dire quel était le fond de ma pensée sur Vous-Savez-Qui. » Pour ne pas heurter la femme, il prit le parti, pour la première fois, de ne pas prononcer son nom. « J'ai été surveillé de très près par Dumbledore et les Professeurs, comme vous pouvez en douter. J'ai été dans l'absolue incapacité de vous soumettre mon projet avant la fin de mes études. J'ai laissé croire à Dumbledore que je le soutenais. Mais aujourd'hui que je suis libre de ce côté, alors je me suis précipité chez vous. Je sais bien que nous n'avons pas toujours eu de bonnes relations. Mais je dois reconnaître que la famille Black a fait le bon choix dans cette guerre : il est intolérable de laisser le pouvoir à des sous-sorciers. Il faut une main de fer pour gérer tout ça. Je crois que Voldemort est le seul capable de remettre le monde sorcier dans le droit chemin. »

Sirius eut soudainement une envie irrépressible de vomir. Il haïssait tout ce qu'il disait et combattrait tant qu'il pourrait tous ceux qui le soutenait. Il condamnait de manière générale toute idée que des gens pouvaient être supérieurs à d'autres gens. Ca lui paraissait totalement aberrant. Il fit tout pour cacher ses sentiments profonds. L'occlumencie l'aidait beaucoup pour cela. Il ne laissa rien transparaître du dégoût que lui inspirait le programme d'action de Voldemort.

-« Bien. » Dit sa mère après l'avoir écouté.

Sirius compta intérieurement le nombre de mots qu'elle avait prononcé depuis leurs retrouvailles et se demanda comment donc pouvait-il être le fils biologique d'une telle femme. Sans conteste, ils se ressemblaient physiquement, mais l'analogie s'arrêtait réellement là.

-« Me présenterez-vous à Voldemort ? »

-« Pas à Voldemort. Mais je t'indiquerai qui contacter pour devenir un Mangemort. Il va s'en dire qu'ils t'interrogeront sur ta sincérité.

-Ca va de soi. Je n'ai pas peur. » Répondit Sirius d'une voix sans appel.

-« Bien. » Répéta-t-elle. « Je suis rassurée de constater que, malgré les différends que nous avons pu avoir, tu reviens dans le droit chemin des Black. Ton père serait fier. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, signifiant la fin de l'entretien.

Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, Sirius l'arrêta.

-« Mère, est-ce que vous pouvez me... loger... Le temps que je gagne ma vie et que je trouve un logement ? C'est-à-dire... je n'ai nulle part où aller... »

Là encore, elle mit un moment avant de lui répondre.

-« Oui. Tu peux reprendre la chambre verte. »

Elle disparut alors.

Sirius Black ne savait trop que penser. Il était déçu par la froideur inégalable de sa mère et s'en voulait d'être déçu, justement. Il n'était pas franchement là pour resserrer les liens familiaux. Il voulait juste retrouver Remedios. En outre, il savait parfaitement que jamais sa mère n'avait eu d'autre attitude à son égard, ni à l'égard de Regulus, autant qu'il se souvienne. Sa mère ayant intégralement accédé à sa demande, il aurait donc dû être content de sa réussite, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'être.

Le retour dans le manoir de son enfance ne lui disait rien du tout. Dès qu'il avait pu, il l'avait quitté pour rejoindre James et ne s'était senti réellement lui-même qu'à partir de ce moment-là. En fait, pour lui, il était vraiment né à l'âge de 11 ans, en entrant à Poudlard et en rencontrant les Maraudeurs. Le fait de revenir chez ses parents le ramenait dans les sentiments qui l'occupaient avant ses 11 ans : la tristesse de constater qu'il n'avait pas de famille digne de ce nom.

Le fait que Demeter Black ait accédé à la demande de son fils aussi rapidement était aussi fait pour l'étonner. Sans conteste, ça l'arrangeait. Mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'après des années de plus ou moins indifférence, et après des années de lutte froide, sa mère le crut sincère aussi vite. Peut-être était-elle contente de voir revenir le fils prodigue au bercail. Ou peut-être confierait-elle ses doutes aux Mangemorts qui avaient probablement les moyens d'évaluer son niveau de sincérité.

Il finit par quitter le fauteuil du salon-à-l'arbre-généalogique-des-Black, traversa le vestibule, et grimpa l'escalier. Il n'avait pas changé. Peut-être la moquette était-elle un peu plus usée, mais les mêmes portraits des dignitaires de la famille jetaient des regards soupçonneux à qui osait s'aventurer près d'eux. Il entendit chuchoter les tableaux, lorsqu'il monta, où il était question du retour du fils de Gaderon, pas Regulus, mais Sirius, du motif de sa visite, et de toutes les insultes connues portant sur les Sangs-Mêlés.

Le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention. Il monta encore un étage, puis un autre, pris finalement un couloir qui l'amena à un autre escalier, qu'il monta encore, descendit de quelques marches près d'un tableau d'un chérubin au sourire carnassier, pour finalement se retrouver devant une porte. Il entra.

C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté l'endroit.

Pendant toute son enfance, cette pièce lui avait servie de chambre. Il remarqua que l'amour et le respect que lui portait Kreattur avaient visiblement empêché celui-ci de faire le ménage depuis son départ. Tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. A sa droite, il y avait encore le lit. Un trop grand lit pour l'enfant qu'il avait été, et le jeune homme qu'il était. Un lit démesurément grand où il avait toujours eu un peu peur : peur du monstre caché sous le lit, peur du froid des draps frappés des armoiries des Blacks, peur des rideaux du baldaquin qui étouffait toute luminosité. Devant lui, il y avait une fenêtre. Elle donnait sur la rue. Son orientation faisait que la lumière du soleil ne pénétrait jamais dans la pièce. A droite, derrière le lit, il y avait une grande armoire. Suffisamment grande pour y faire vivre confortablement une famille de Grizzlis. Sirius se souvenait s'être caché là un nombre astronomique de fois. Enfin, à gauche se tenait un bureau sur lequel, il n'y avait rien. Sirius se souvenait avoir totalement vidé ce bureau quand il était parti. Sur les murs, trônaient des tapisseries vertes. Sirius s'était toujours demandé si ce n'avait pas été une incitation de la part de ses parents à le voir rejoindre la maison Serpentard.

Pas de chance, il détestait le vert.

Il ouvrit la petite fenêtre et se lança dans un ménage méthodique, chassant toute poussière et bestioles en tout genre, sans autre forme de procès.

Il avait peur d'être observé dans cette chambre. Il n'osa envoyer un message à ses amis pour leur signifier que tout allait bien.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à passer trop de temps dans cet endroit avant de pouvoir s'enfuir à toutes jambes le plus loin possible d'ici.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par le son caractéristique de quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte de la chambre.

-« Vous êtes attendu pour dîner. » Annonça le plus froidement possible Kreattur lorsque Sirius eut ouvert la porte.

Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge du couloir pour constater qu'effectivement il était 19 heures. Or, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, les Blacks avaient toujours dîné à 19 heures précises. Il s'en voulut assez de s'être endormi mais était passablement satisfait d'avoir obligé l'elfe à faire le tour de la maison juste pour venir le chercher.

Il descendit jusque dans la salle à manger.

Autour d'une table bien trop grande pour eux dans une pièce désespérément obscure, se tenaient Demeter, et son fils aîné Regulus. Il y avait un troisième couvert, installé de l'autre côté de la table. Sirius se souvint alors qu'on lui avait réservé sa place habituelle. Ne pas voir Gaderon Black à sa place, devant la fenêtre, le surprit un peu. La salle faisait encore plus vite sans la carrure et le charisme incontournable de son père.

-« Salut ! » Fit Sirius joyeusement dans une tentative désespérée pour adoucir un peu l'atmosphère.

Peine perdue, le regard noir de sa mère le convainquit de s'asseoir aussi vite que possible en dérangeant le moins possible l'ordre établi. Et il obtempéra sans demander son reste.

Kreattur fit apparaître les plats, qu'il disposa au centre de la table et quitta la pièce.

-« Alors comme ça tu es revenu ! » S'exclama finalement Regulus en se servant largement de sauce à la menthe dont il avait toujours raffolé.

-« Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait vu par ici ! J'ai appris que tu voulais entrer dans l'armée de Voldemort ?

-C'est ça. » Répondit Sirius en prenant sur lui de ne pas jeter sa purée de poids-cassés au visage de son frère.

Ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais entendu. Ils s'étaient évité tout au long de leur jeunesse et chaque rencontre fortuite dégénérait en pugilat en un temps record.

Ils ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup : l'un était bavard, ou du moins l'était devenu sous l'influence de ses amis, tandis que l'autre était du genre taciturne, un peu comme le reste de la famille, en moins pathologique néanmoins. L'un était extravagant et l'autre réservé. L'un ressemblait étrangement à sa mère, physiquement parlant, lorsque l'autre était le portrait craché du père. Regulus avait sa corpulence, la lourdeur de son pas, la brusquerie de ses gestes. En fait, il ne suffisait pas de grand chose pour les confondre tous les deux.

Un ange passa. Lentement.

-« Et toi Regulus, qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ? » Finit par demander Sirius parce que le silence l'avait toujours angoissé.

- « Il travaille avec Tu-Sais-Qui ! » Annonça fièrement Demeter Black pour sa première participation à la conversation depuis le début du repas.

-« Voyez-vous ça... Avec Tu-Sais-Qui... Et tu fais quoi précisément ? »

Il fut tenté de répondre à la place de son frère quelque chose comme « lui cirer les pompes » mais eu l'intelligence de n'en rien faire.

-« Je remplace Père auprès de lui : je fais partie de l'équipe qui le conseille, je sers aussi d'intermédiaire entre lui et l'armée des Mangemorts ou entre lui et le Ministère.

-On l'a même envoyé en mission auprès du Ministre de la Magie néozélandais ! Quelle responsabilité ! » S'exclama sa mère toujours aussi fièrement.

-« C'est vrai. » Confirma Regulus avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. « J'ai d'ailleurs été d'une influence déterminante sur la prise de position du Ministère en faveur de notre Maître.

-Ah ouais... Carrèment... » Répondit avec un enthousiasme feint Sirius. « Et... Il est gentil ?

-Qui donc ?

-Vous-Savez-Qui. »

Demeter et Regulus se regardèrent avec l'air de dire « mais d'où il sort celui-là ». Regard que Sirius connaissait bien.

-« La question ne se pose certainement pas en ces termes. » Répondit froidement Demeter.

-« C'est le patron de Gus, » dit-il se rappropriant ainsi un surnom qu'il n'avait plus prononcé depuis des années, « je m'intéresse juste à ses conditions de travail !

-Tu-Sais-Qui a été très bon avec notre famille. Et ce malgré toi.

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu n'as pas caché ton attachement à Dumbledore avant de revenir ici. »

Ca y est, le mot était lâché.

-« Regulus, tu ne dois pas...

-Oui, Mère m'a expliqué. Ca n'empêche que ta disparition ces derniers mois n'avait pas franchement aidé les affaires de la famille. Mère a toujours su que tu reviendrais. Et je suis bien aise de constater qu'elle a eu raison. Tu-Sais-Qui sera content de savoir que tu l'as rejoint. Et il saura enfin que toute la famille Black est pressée de le servir. »

Demeter Black regardait avec la même admiration son fils sans toutefois se compromettre à des scènes trop démonstratives. Regulus lui rendait bien en affichant un grand sourire et une idéologie à toute épreuve. Sirius se sentait de moins en moins à sa place dans cette salle à manger. Heureusement, Kreattur fit apparaître depuis la cuisine le dessert : des macarons de toutes les couleurs se mirent à envahir la table.

-« Je vais rencontrer quand les Mangemorts ? » Demanda Sirius en priant pour que ce ne soit pas dans dix ans.

-« Dès demain. » Répondit Regulus. « Je t'amènerai le rencontrer. »

-« Il s'agit de qui ? Je le connais ?

-Il est arrivé tout récemment. Drago Malefoy, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Black manqua de s'étouffer avec le gigantesque macaron au chocolat qu'il avait eu la prétention d'avaler en une seule bouchée.

-« Malefoy ? Y a un rapport avec Lucius ?

-C'est son père.

-Tu m'en diras tant. » Marmonna Sirius pour lui-même. « Et il est bien comme chef ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois, oui. Tu demanderas aux apprentis que tu trouveras là-bas.

-Il y a d'autres apprentis ? Mis à part moi, je veux dire.

-Bien sûr. En fait, Tu-Sais-Qui a décrété qu'un Mangemort ne pouvait être un Mangemort que lorsqu'il est détaché de toutes ses obligations scolaires. Maintenant que Poudlard est presque entre ses mains la règle va peut-être changer : il n'aura plus peur que Dumbledore puisse mettre en échec des Mangemorts jeunes et isolés dans son école. Quoi qu'il en soit, les apprentis subissent un entraînement assez exigeant.

-Et... Ca dure longtemps ?

-En fait ça dépend. Certains, les plus jeunes, restent en formation jusqu'à leur sortie de Poudlard. Les autres, ceux comme toi, ça dépend de leurs compétences.

-Espérons que ce sera court, j'ai envie d'aider Vol... Vous-Savez-Quoi le plus rapidement possible !

-C'est bien. On a besoin de jeunes motivés comme toi. »

Sirius enfouit quelques macarons dans sa robe de sorcier avant de quitter la salle à manger. Les soirées dans la famille Black s'étaient toujours faites en solitaire. Chacun se retirait dans une partie de la maison et le silence se faisait.

Sirius monta dans la chambre verte.

Allongé sur le lit, il songea à Remedios Listerdale. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'était pas capable de faire pour elle ! C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'engageait dans une aventure à l'issue plus qu'incertaine sans James sur les talons. Il aurait aimé que le jeune sorcier l'accompagne, mais ça n'aurait pas du tout été possible. La soudaine trahison de Potter aurait été encore plus difficilement croyable que celle d'un Black, fut-il Gryffondor.

Il se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit le poing massif de son frère frapper violemment à la porte de la chambre verte. Il s'était de nouveau endormi comme une masse, sans se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas même pris la peine de retirer ses vêtements.

-« Sirius ! Mais qu'est-ce tu fous !

-Attention à ton langage, frérot, ça ne plairait pas beaucoup à notre mère ! » Avertit Sirius pour gagner quelques secondes.

Il les utilisa pour lever les sorts de protection de la porte.

Enfin, il ouvrit sur son frère rasé de prêt et fin habillé.

- « Hé bien, je ne vais pas t'attendre deux heures moi. Faut qu'on y aille ! C'est fini de se la couler douce comme à Poudlard ! T'as toujours été un fainéant fini, je vois que ça ne s'est pas franchement amélioré !

-Oui, oui, bon ça va. J'ai compris l'idée là. » Coupa Sirius. « Donne-moi 10 minutes, et je suis totalement à toi. »

Sur ces mots, il referma devant lui la porte, prit le soin de replacer ses sorts de protection, et prit la porte dérobée de derrière l'armoire pour atteindre une des salles de bain du manoir familial.

Dix minutes plus tard précises, il était devant un Regulus fulminant d'avoir dû attendre son jeune frère-qui-décidément-n'-en-foutait-jamais-une.

-« Tu sais transplaner ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Un peu, mon n'veu.

-Bien, alors accroche-toi à moi. Je vais te conduire. »

Sirius détestait les voyages à deux. Ca le bringuebalait de partout. Et comme avec le Portoloin, ça lui foutait un mal au cœur de tous les diables. Transplaner seul, en revanche, était une sensation inégalable qu'il avait voulu maîtriser dès sa troisième année à Poudlard, juste après s'être attaqué à cette histoire d'animagus.

Il prit pourtant le bras de Regulus et se laissa entraîner dans une étrange spirale.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouvait dans un couloir dont l'obscurité concurrençait sérieusement celle du manoir Black. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les locaux des méchants soient si lugubres ? Se demanda légitimement Sirius.

Regulus, sans un mot, quitta l'aire d'atterrissage des transplaneurs pour gagner un couloir plus large, mais éclairé uniquement par des vitraux bien trop anciens pour laisser passer une quelconque clarté.

Sirius lui emboîta le pas. Son frère marchait vite. Il baragouina quelques mots à propos de la distance, assez importante, qui leur restait encore à parcourir. L'endroit devait avoir subi la même protection que Poudlard dans l'enceinte de laquelle pas un sorcier ne pouvait transplaner.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, Regulus réussissant à se repérer malgré la ressemblance plus que frappante des couloirs entre eux. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, ils croisaient de plus en plus de gens. Et les torches étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Sirius put même constater que les murs n'étaient non pas recouvert de tapisseries noires, mais bien de larges et imposantes pierres grises. pas un tableau sur les murs. Pas un mot n'étaient échangés avec les passants.

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans une immense salle au plafond si haut qu'on ne pouvait le voir. Les arcades disparaissaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Regulus ne ralentit pas. Sirius quant à lui, étonné par cette salle dont il ne comprenait pas bien la magie, dût courir pour le rattraper, lorsqu'enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

Sans attendre, Regulus frappa.

Une petite sorcière rondouillarde vint leur ouvrir.

-« Ah, Monsieur Black. Bonjour.

-Doris. Je vous présente mon frère, Sirius. On venait voir Drago Malefoy.

-Oui, bien sûr, attendez par ici, je vais le prévenir de votre arrivée. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la susnommée Doris leur indiqua la porte du fond. Elle donnait sur une sorte de salle de réunion avec machine à café, murs blancs et grande table design.

Malefoy, un homme d'une très grande taille aux cheveux blonds, entra à leur suite. Il serra vivement la main de Regulus en échangeant quelques mots sur la santé de Voldemort et celle de Demeter. Puis, il se tourna vers Sirius.

-« Si on m'avait dit un jour que nous nous rencontrerions dans de telles circonstances ! »

-Et moi donc... » Ronchonna-t-il.

-« Dumbledore ne vous manque-t-il pas déjà ?

-« Dumbledore, pas du tout, Monsieur, en revanche servir la bonne cause beaucoup plus. » En disant cela, il croisa fermement ses doigts sous la table.

-« Je vois que vous êtes dans d'excellentes dispositions. Vous m'en voyez ravi. Nous avons besoin d'éléments comme vous. Vous rejoindrez donc les apprentis. Vous y retrouverez d'ailleurs quelques unes de vos vieilles connaissances.

-Et... Que font les apprentis ?

-Ils s'entraînent à devenir des Mangemorts opérationnels. Vous suivrez une formation rapide, nous avons besoin de bras. Malgré tout, avant cela, nous vous ferons subir une batterie de tests pour évaluer votre niveau d'engagement à notre cause.

-Je suis prêt.

-Très bien. Vous pourrez donc commencer dès maintenant puisque vous êtes déjà ici. » Malefoy se pencha vers sa baguette et reprit : « Doris ? Pourriez-vous amener Sirius Black à la salle d'évaluation ? ».

Doris entendit, accepta, et entra dans la salle. Sirius la suivit, sans oublier néanmoins de partager avec Regulus une poignée de main virile où il tenta de faire passer à son frère de la reconnaissance.

Ils traversèrent une série de galeries, de salles immenses ou toutes petites, des portes en bois, des portes blindées, et toutes sortes d'escaliers, mouvants ou non.

Enfin Doris l'installa sur une chaise qui a priori n'avait pas de caractéristiques particulières, si ce n'est son manque de confort.

Puis, la petite sorcière rondouillarde disparut le laissant seul sur sa chaise.

Il sentit alors une impression extrêmement étrange. Il n'aurait pu la définir tant elle lui était totalement inconnue. C'est comme si quelqu'un, ou plutôt une onde, tentait de rentrer dans son esprit.

Il savait déjà que Remedios ne s'était pas gênée pour entrer et sortir de ses pensées quand ça lui chantait, et il n'avait déjà pas tellement apprécié, même si cela avait des avantages importants. Mais jamais il n'avait _senti_, Remedios, dans sa tête. Là, pourtant, il était très clair que quelque chose voulait connaître toutes ses pensées.

Aussitôt qu'il comprit cela, il ferma son esprit. Jusque-là, l'entraînement qu'il avait suivi avec ses amis n'avaient eu qu'une portée théorique. C'était le moment ou jamais de s'exercer en grandeur nature. En outre, il n'avait pas tellement le choix : il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si Malefoy et a fortiori Voldemort lui-même savaient les raisons de sa venue chez les Mangemorts.

Il vida son esprit exactement comme Remus lui avait indiqué. Peu à peu, il sentit que des barrières se construisaient entre l'onde et lui-même. Et bientôt, il sut de manière certaine que rien d'extérieur ne pourrait plus pénétrer dans sa tête tant qu'il resterait concentré.

Cela lui demanda beaucoup d'effort. Il était vrai que jusqu'à maintenant, excepté lorsqu'il était devenu un animagus par amitié, il n'avait jamais éprouvé beaucoup de difficultés à faire quoi que ce soit. Alors la concentration n'était pas franchement devenue son truc. Il se remit grandement en question lorsqu'il se rendit compte, sur sa petite chaise inconfortable et mangemoresque, qu'il avait sous estimé ses capacités. Non pas que ce fut facile, mais c'était faisable. Il regretta de n'avoir pas ses amis sous la main pour leur parler de ce succès.

Il vit Doris revenir quelques temps plus tard. Elle avait toujours son petit air pressé, et des dossiers sous le bras.

-« Bien, Monsieur Black, vous allez me suivre. Il vous reste encore une petite épreuve, et je vous ramène chez le directeur. »

Sirius se refusa à relâcher la tension. Juste au cas où. Il maintint fermement les barrières qu'il avait imaginées dans son esprit, et suivit Doris dans une pièce adjacente.

La pièce n'était pas vide. Ou presque : il n'y avait aucun meuble, aucun tapis, aucune décoration, juste un jeune homme qui l'attendait.

-« Crabbe, voici Sirius Black. Je vous attends dehors. »

Et Doris disparut de nouveau.

Le dénommé Crabbe, un grand garçon maigrichon aux longs cheveux châtains, regarda s'avancer un Sirius qui se demandait bien ce qu'on allait pouvoir lui demander.

-« Ok, Black, on va évaluer ton niveau en duel. »

Crabbe se mit alors en position, aussitôt suivi par Sirius.

-« Prêt ?

-On ne peut plus. »

En fait, Sirius était totalement ravi. Il pouvait enfin, sous couvert de passer une épreuve d'entrée à leur école, taper sur un Mangemort. Et ça lui manquait. Il s'en donna donc à coeur joie, ne laissant pas une seconde de répit à Crabbe. Celui-ci n'était pas cependant pas tout à fait mauvais, et c'est que remarqua rapidement le jeune homme. Mais visiblement, Crabbe n'avait pas non plus suivi l'entraînement intense que lui-même avait eu au cours de cette année au sein de l'Ordre. Il eut donc tôt fait de le désarmer suite à un Expelliarmus judicieusement placé, et l'envoya balader fermement contre le mur suite un Impedimenta à faire pâlir n'importe quel sorcier expérimenté.

Crabbe se releva tant bien que mal et ouvrit la porte sur une Doris en train de compulser avec angoisse ses nombreux dossiers. Il avait rempli un papier qu'il tendit à la femme, serra la main de Black, et referma la porte sur eux.

Quelques temps plus tard, Malefoy regardait avec attention les résultats de Sirius. A vrai dire, ce dernier n'était pas complètement certain que les papiers que lisaient le directeur étaient bien des résultats et non les numéros du loto tirés ce jour-là, mais l'intérêt que leur portait l'homme le laissait présager.

-« Hé bien il semblerait que vous avez remarquablement réussi vos tests. » Dit-il enfin.

Black n'en était pas très étonné. Il se surprit à penser tout de même que même chez les Mangemorts, il était capable d'impressionner. Son ego en fut ravi.

-« Un test de personnalité a d'abord été pratiqué. Et il s'avère que vous semblez avoir les qualités que nous recherchons. »

Le jeune homme pensa qu'en fait de test de personnalité, c'était plus un test de franchise auquel il avait eu droit.

-« Vous avez ensuite assez brillamment réussi un test de capacité aux duels. Vous me voyez ravi de constater que l'enseignement dispensé à Poudlard est efficace. »

Sirius n'insista pas sur les moyens qu'il avait eu, hors Poudlard, de se perfectionner dans ce domaine.

-« Vous allez donc dès maintenant rejoindre les Apprentis. Il semblerait que vous n'ayez aucune difficulté à rattraper leur niveau en peu de temps. Doris va vous amener. »

Malefoy se leva, signifiant son congé à Sirius.

-« Alors bienvenue parmi nous, jeune homme. »

Black sortit sans prendre la peine de remercier.

-« C'est pas vrai... »

Sirius en haut d'un escalier, avait à ses pieds, la même pièce qu'il avait traversée tout à l'heure, celle dont les plafonds étaient si hauts qu'on ne les voyait pas. Cette pièce n'était plus vide. Elle était composée d'une multitude de tables.

Sirius était dans une cantine. La cantine des Mangemorts.

Il prit place à la table des Apprentis où la conversation était déjà sérieusement engagée : quel était le sort le plus utile pour tuer ? La grande majorité penchait pour un bon Avada tandis que les autres déploraient la mort sans douleur que cela provoquait chez la victime.

Sirius reconnut rapidement autour de la table Grams, et Malefoy.

Il n'était pas tellement surpris de voir ces deux-là dans cet endroit.

Il préférait ne pas tomber sur Rogue. Après tout, le Serpentard l'avait vu aider à mettre en déroute une armée de Mangemorts et ce n'était pas franchement ce qui pouvait aider Sirius à se faire intégrer dans l'équipe des Apprentis. Il était cependant persuadé que si Rogue le dénonçait, les tests de « personnalité » viendraient le contredire.

En fait, sa crainte se révéla rapidement levée : le Serpentard était introuvable. N'était-il pas un Apprenti ? Avait-il monté en grade après la dénonciation de Remedios Listerdale ?

En revanche, Lucius Malefoy était bien là. Ainsi que la jeune fille qui se tenait à ses côtés et une seconde jeune fille assise en face de lui.

Il s'agissait de ses deux cousines. Narcissa la blonde. Et Bellatrix, la brune.

-« Mais ne serait-ce pas notre bien-aimé cousin ?

-On ne peut décidément rien te cacher. » Grogna Sirius.

-« Tu ne soutenais pas ce fou-furieux de Dumbledore ? » Demanda Malefoy intrigué.

-« J'ai largement changé d'avis à ce sujet, d'où ma présence ici. » Marmonna Sirius qui n'avait réellement aucune intention de faire ami-ami avec des Mangemorts en puissance.

-« Tu vas voir, ici, tu vas apprendre plein de trucs. » Tenta un autre Apprenti du nom de Parkinson. « Tu ne t'embêteras pas ! Notre formateur, il s'appelle Crabbe. Tu connais ? Il était pas très fut-fut mais assez gentil. Enfin, tu verras. Et sinon, tu es le fils de Gaderon Black ? Je connais un peu Regulus, c'est un ami de mon père... »

Sirius eut tôt fait de décrocher de la péroraison de Parkinson, son voisin de table. Il regrettait réellement ses amis et la table animée des Gryffondors.

Il se mit donc à dévisager tous les Mangemorts qui passaient à proximité, ainsi que les autres Apprentis. Ils eurent tôt fait de finir de manger sous les regards suspicieux de Bellatrix, les commentaires méprisants de Malefoy, le silence de Narcissa, et la surprenante absence de Severus Rogue.

Losqu'ils se levèrent pour rejoindre Crabbe, leur formateur, Malefoy enroula son bras autour de la taille de Narcissa Black dans un geste ostensible 'celle-là-pas-toucher-elle-est-pour-moi' qu'il avait déjà eu, à peine quelques temps plus tôt, pour Listerdale.

Il fallait croire que la jeune fille avait été bien vite remplacée...

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que le couple ne s'entendait plus ? Qu'elle l'avait jeté ? Ou... Qu'elle avait disparu ?

-« Euh... Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-il dès qu'il trouva le Serpentard seul.

-« Dis dont, c'est pas parce que t'as fait le bon choix de politique qu'il faut qu'on devienne pote ! » Lança froidement Lucius.

-« Oh, loin de moi c'est effroyable idée ! C'est juste que je me demandais... C'est fini Listerdale et toi ?

-Pourquoi ? Ma vie privée t'intéresserait-elle ?

-Pas le moins du monde, je t'assure. En revanche, si Listerdale est libre, je suis assez intéressé pour ne rien te cacher.

-Ah ! J'étais sûr que tu t'intéressais à elle. Je te voyais bien la regarder tout le temps. Je lui ai dit d'ailleurs, mais elle ne m'a pas cru.

-Et donc ? Elle et toi ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'à moins que tu ne pratiques la polygamie, voire le couple libre, vous n'étiez plus ensemble ?

-C'est vrai. Listerdale est soudainement devenue un poids dans mon ascension sociale chez les Mangemorts. En revanche, Narcissa est jolie, vient d'une famille irréprochable, ou presque, et a ses entrées chez notre Maître.

-Mais Listerdale n'avait pas elle aussi ses entrées ?

-Plus ces derniers temps. Le Maître ne nous a pas expliqué mais il semblerait qu'il ait été très déçu par elle. Depuis, elle doit être ici, dans les chambres du parc du Palais, mais on ne l'a plus revue.

-Tu ne sais pas où elle est ? Ca ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Tant pis pour elle. Ca marche comme ça ici. Etre vu avec elle en ce moment, c'est une mort sociale. »

Sirius prit un air dégagé pour cacher son affolement. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop insistant aux yeux de Malefoy qu'il savait pouvoir être très soupçonneux.

Il savait maintenant avec certitude qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. La dénonciation de Rogue faisait encore moins de doute.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve Remedios.


	23. Chapter 23

Et j'ai piqué l'idée du titre de ce chapitre à Grand Corps Malade... Alors merci GCM ! **Chapitre 23** **Il soulève chaque caillou pour voir ce qu'il y a en dessous**

Sirius Black passait ses dîners à garantir à Regulus tout le bien qu'il pensait de la formation de Mangemorts qu'il avait suivi dans la journée. Il avait insisté sur la qualité de l'enseignement de Crabbe, sur la gentillesse et les progrès fulgurants des Apprentis en matière de duel, sur l'autorité et la bonne gouvernance de Drago Malefoy, père de Lucius et Directeur de l'école de formation des Apprentis, choses dont il doutait sérieusement en son for intérieur.

Finalement, il s'était révélé si enthousiaste par ce qu'il avait fait dans ces dernières journées que Regulus finit par se laisser convaincre par la qualité de l'enseignement qui lui était dispensé. Sirius ne manquait aucun détail, et préparait les repas du soir avec son frère et sa mère toute la journée, rôdant son discours devant les Apprentis à l'heure du déjeuner, et glanant de-ci de-là des informations qui se voulaient intéressantes.

Les repas se passaient toujours de la même manière. Il arrivait généralement le dernier alors que Regulus expliquait à leur mère les dernières décisions de Voldemort, ses dernières conquêtes, ou ses dernières idées. Sirius retenait tous ses monologues dans l'espoir de surprendre quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser l'Ordre. Mais il ne s'agissait jamais de choses réellement intéressantes et Sirius douta de la réelle place de Regulus dans les prises de décision de Voldemort.

En fait, malgré ces quelques jours passés au plus près des Mangemorts, Sirius n'avait quasiment rien appris de leur fonctionnement, de leurs projets. Il n'aurait même pas su dire où il allait chaque jour rejoindre les Apprentis. Son frère continuait de l'amener tous les matins. Il n'avait qu'à le suivre dans son transplanage. Il avait bien posé la question, à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'avait jamais répondu avec suffisamment de précision pour que le jeune homme puisse situer l'endroit sur une carte. D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas dans quel pays il passait ces journées.

Demeter ne posait que très peu de questions, tandis que Sirius tentait d'en savoir le plus possible, même si au final, ça ne servait décidément pas à grand chose.

Puis, Regulus se tournait vers son jeune frère lui lançant un de ses célèbres : « Et toi alors ? T'as botté les fesses de Crabbe ? ». Ce à quoi Sirius répondait un inévitable « Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

S'en suivait la critique dythirambique de Sirius sur l'Apprentissage. Là encore, Demeter intervenait le moins possible. Souvent, elle n'ouvrait pas du tout la bouche, malgré tous les efforts de Sirius pour connaître ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans sa tête.

Lorsque le repas était, enfin, terminé, Sirius courrait se réfugier dans la chambre verte. Là, il retrouvait son petit univers : le bureau recouvert de numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier, son lit jamais fait, la fenêtre grande ouverte vers l'extérieur. C'était le seul moment de la journée où il pouvait réfléchir tranquillement. Il fermait soigneusement la porte, lui ajoutant des sorts de protection au cas où la curiosité de Kreattur, toujours méfiant, ne le pousse à entrer chez lui. Et s'effondrait sur le lit après avoir pris connaissance des gros titres de la Gazette. En fait, celle-ci n'annonçait jamais rien. A ce point-là, c'était de la mise en danger de la vie d'autrui. Pour le journal, le nouveau Ministère s'en sortait de toute manière très bien, ne prenait que des décisions, objectivement sans intérêt, très bonnes et de toute façon indispensables. Il y avait toujours quelques articles discréditant les Moldus et confirmant en ce sens la politique à ce sujet de Voldemort. C'était la marque la plus importante du changement de gouvernement dans la presse. Là encore, il ne lisait aucune critique, aucun recul, sur les opinions véhiculées par le journal : les Moldus étaient considérés comme indignes, et inférieurs. Selon lui, ils n'avaient pas de place dans la nouvelle société qu'il fallait fonder.

A chaque fois, Sirius Black avait la nausée. Il se promettait, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, de mettre son poing dans la figure du rédacteur en chef de la Gazette.

Il pensait souvent à ses amis. Il lui manquait terriblement. Il aurait aimé partagé ses impressions avec eux... Ses réelles impressions. Pas celles qu'il détaillait pendant des heures à son frère.

L'Apprentissage n'était pas exceptionnellement exigeant. Crabbe gueulait plus qu'il n'enseignait et ce n'était pas franchement encourageant. Les autres Apprentis, Malefoy fils en tête n'était pas très bons en duel. Sirius s'était tout de suite fait repérer comme le meilleur du groupe : la formation de l'Ordre avait peut-être été plus longue, mais portait plus ses fruits que tous les Apprentissages du monde. Malefoy père, quant à lui, était devenu totalement invisible. Probablement pour cacher son incompétence au poste qu'il occupait.

Bref, Sirius s'embêtait en formation. Au moins, avec ses amis, il se serait amusé. Là, il en était loin.

Installé sur son lit, le soir, il songeait à tout ce qu'il avait entrepris dans la journée pour retrouver Remedios Listerdale. Malefoy avait dit qu'elle était recluse dans une des chambres du Palais, vers le Parc. Il s'était aperçu rapidement que ce si grand endroit où il suivait sa formation était appelé le « Palais » par les Mangemorts. Tout aussi rapidement, il avait réussi à localiser un immense parc, qui faisait plutôt friche qu'autre chose, proche de sa salle d'entraînement. Depuis lors, il n'avait de cesse de chercher des prétextes pour avoir la possibilité de se promener, seul, dans les couloirs du Palais. Celui-ci était si grand qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. De temps à autres, il était entré dans des chambres, mais qui restaient vides.

Après quelques jours, il avait la sensation d'avoir ouvert, et plusieurs fois, toutes les pièces à proximité du Parc. Aucune trace de Remedios.

Il interrogeait discrètement ses petits camarades de classe, sans résultat pour le moment. Comme si tout le monde connaissait l'existence de ces pièces, mais que personne ne savait où elles se trouvaient précisément.

Il se désespérait de la trouver.

L'angoisse l'empêchait une nouvelle fois de trouver le sommeil. Il avait beau retourner le plan du Palais dans sa tête, voir où il n'était pas encore passé. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait l'impression désespérante d'avoir tout visité, et commençait même à manquer d'excuses pour visiter les alentours du parc. Il fallait qu'il la trouve dans les plus brefs délais.

Il se redressa d'un bond de son lit lorsqu'il eut une idée.

Il se leva rapidement, enfila une robe de chambre et sortit en trombe de la chambre verte. Il se précipita dans le couloir, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Il trouva Regulus là où il pensait le trouver : dans le salon à l'arbre archéologique. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas si dur de savoir où étaient ces satanées chambres.

-« Regulus ?

-Tiens, Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux qu'on révise un sort ? »

En toute franchise, Sirius n'avait absolument pas besoin de l'aide de son frère dans ce domaine.

-« Euh... C'est gentil, mais non, ça ira. Il faut bien laisser Crabbe faire son travail, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds. »

Sirius prit le temps d'aviser un fauteuil avant d'entamer la conversation.

-« Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup le Palais. C'est un chouette endroit.

-Mmh. » Répondit de sa manière si expressive Regulus.

-« Les salles sont bien équipées, c'est immense. Et encore, j'imagine que je connais pas tout !

-Ca, non, tu ne connais pas tout. Cet endroit est plein de ressources. C'est un précieux bien pour Voldemort.

-C'était quoi en fait, avant ?

-Un Palais. D'où le nom. Il était abandonné depuis très longtemps avant Voldemort ne mette la main dessus et ne l'amenage comme il se doit. Ca n'a pas été facile, l'endroit est bourré de magie noire.

-De la magie noire ? Elle a été retirée ?

-Souvent oui, mais pas toujours. Je sais qu'avec l'éducation que t'as donné ce farfelu de Dumbledore, tu dois être assez réticent à la magie noire, mais elle est très utile. En particulier dans la protection des bâtiments.

-Le Palais est protégé par la magie noire ?

-En partie oui. Comme ça, personne ne peut nous repérer, et personne ne peut venir sans y avoir été invité ou sans être accompagné. C'est très pratique.

-Y a-t-il d'autres choses protégées par la magie noire ? » Demanda Sirius qui sentait tenir une piste.

-« Oui, bien sûr.

-C'est tellement plus impressionnant que Poudlard ! »

Regulus parut amusé par l'enthousiasme de son frère. Il se plaisait à le voir suivre ses propres pas.

-« Ca tu l'as dit. Poudlard à côté, c'est de la vraie rigolade. Par exemple, y a-t-il des étages cachés à Poudlard ?

-Des étages cachés ? » Demanda Sirius de plus en plus intéressé. « C'est très impressionnant ! » Commenta-t-il se gardant bien de dire à son frère tous les mystères que recelait Poudlard à ce sujet.

-« N'est-ce pas ! Seules les personnes qui en ont connaissance peuvent les voir.

-Ca alors.

-Et ils sont où ces étages ?

-Il y en a un dans l'aile ouest, caché entre le troisième et la quatrième. Il y a quelques pièces secrètes dans la tour nord. Et il y a bien sûr, le couloir qui passe sous le parc.

-Il y a un couloir sous le parc ?

-Il est vide, mais oui, il existe bien. J'y suis allé une fois. C'est très impresionnant.

-Comment ça 'impresionnant' ?

-C'est grand. Et c'est richement décoré. Très bien entretenu. Vraiment bizarre.

-Et on y accède comment alors ?

-Lorsque j'y suis allé, Voldemort m'accompagnait. » Dit Regulus pas peu fier. « Il y a une porte derrière la statue d'un minotaure, qui ne s'ouvre que quand on sait avec précision qu'elle est là.

-Ca alors...

-Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein ?

-Carrèment... »

Sirius sentait bien que son frère était à cent lieues de se douter de ses réelles intentions. Il se faisait passer pour le parfait petit Mangemort, celui qui veut être introduit dans tous les secrets de Voldemort. Il tentait de paraître convaincant. Et apparemment, il l'était. Son investigation avait fait ce soir-là un bon de géant.

Il poursuivit pendant quelques minutes la conversation, puis regagna la chambre verte. C'était sa première bonne soirée depuis qu'il avait quitté les Maraudeurs, il était ravi.

Le lendemain après-midi, dès qu'il avait pu placer une de ses fameuses excuses bidons à Crabbe, il déambula dans les couloirs du Palais.

Il commençait sérieusement à bien les connaître, mais il n'avait pas vraiment souvenir d'une statue d'un minotaure. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était le type de bestioles tellement discrètes et peu encombrantes.

Cette fois-ci, à l'affut de tout minotaure qu'il pourrait croiser, il fit particulièrement attention aux statues. Elles n'étaient pas si courantes : les couloirs étaient en général totalement vides. Ca ne découragea pas pour autant le jeune homme qui, infatigablement, et en en oubliant Crabbe, arpentait les couloirs et les escaliers.

C'est au détour d'un virage serré gauche, virage installé sans raison apparente, que Sirius flaira une bizarrerie.

Il regarda avec attention l'endroit et s'aperçut rapidement qu'une des pierres qui lui faisaient face représentaient sur sa surface un monstre.

De là à considérer qu'il s'agissait d'un minotaure, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Il passa sa main sur la pierre froide, la poussa, mais constata qu'elle était solidement accroché à ses consoeurs. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune ouverture, aucune porte, pas même une petite chatière dans laquelle il aurait pu se glisser.

Il savait par son frère que l'endroit était protégé par de la magie noire. Elle ne pouvait donc céder facilement. Il se mit alors à réfléchir, tenté par l'envie de contacter Remus, qui aurait forcément une explication logique à lui fournir. Malgré ce besoin pressant, il ne voulait courir le risque de les contacter dans un endroit aussi sensible que le lieu d'entraînement des Mangemorts.

Il passa et repassa devant la pierre représentant un monstre, utilisant le même stratagème que la salle sur demande. Il compta le nombre de pas. Il prononça quelques formules magiques. Il compta le nombre de pierres pour actionner un éventuel passage secret.

Rien n'y fit.

Il ressassait depuis quelques minutes la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec Regulus. Peut-être trouverait-il la solution dans les détails qu'il lui avait fournis. Mais il avait beau se la passer et se lz repasser, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui lui permettrait d'entrer, si tenté qu'il ait été au bon endroit, chose dont il commençait à douter.

Soudain, son esprit se fixa sur quelque chose : seule une personne qui savait où elle allait pouvait ouvrir la porte. C'est son frère qui lui avait dit cela en évoquant la présence de Voldemort à ses côtés. La porte ne s'ouvrirait donc que si la personne voulant entrer savait où elle était et sur quoi elle ouvrait.

Il se concentra alors. Il visualisa une ouverture dans le mur derrière la figure du monstre jusqu'à ce que l'image soit parfaitement claire. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'approcha à nouveau du mur.

Il constata alors qu'une porte s'était dessinée exactement à l'endroit où il l'avait imaginé.

-« Fichtrement ingénieux » Ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

Sans une seule hésitation, il s'engouffra de l'autre côté.

Il arriva alors dans un couloir qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celui qu'il venait de quitter. Comme Regulus Black l'avait décrit, celui-ci était richement décoré : une moquette rouge confortable recouvrait le sol, des teintures vertes soyeuses couvraient les murs. De nombreux chandeliers éclairaient agréablement l'ensemble. Il s'avança, prenant garde à ne pas être surpris. Mais l'endroit paraissait totalement vide.

En effet, la première porte, donnant sur une chambre, était vide. La seconde aussi.

Ainsi, il fit tout le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve porte close.

Sirius Black trouva légitimement ça étrange.

Il lança immédiatement un sort très efficace de Remus, appris quelques jours avant. Il entendit le loquet derrière la porte céder, et entra.

Il se fit le plus discret possible en posant le pied à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il s'agissait là encore d'une chambre. Une chambre bleue. Jolie d'ailleurs.

-« Ah quand même ! »

Sirius se retourna sur la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux longs le fixaient de ses grands yeux noirs.

-« Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! » Murmura-t-il ironiquement.

Remedios Listerdale se tenait devant lui, assise sur un grand lit à baldaquin installé au beau milieu de la pièce.

-« Meme... Je t'ai cherchée partout. »

Dire que Sirius était surpris de la trouver là, même s'il l'avait cherchée tout ce temps, n'était pas peu dire.

Mais c'était bien elle : son beau visage mat semblait inexpressif et il remarqua une nouvelle fois la grâce presque irréelle de ses gestes. La voir provoqua un effet considérable en lui. Il sentait qu'il se mettait à se liquéfier. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, tellement travaillé pour l'avoir, que maintenant, il était bouleversé.

La Serpentarde se leva.

Sirius se précipita alors vers elle.

Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Le baiser qu'il lui donna n'avait réellement rien de timide ou de mesuré. C'était comme si le fait de la toucher, de la sentir, de la redécouvrir, le faisait revivre. Comme si depuis sa disparition, la vie n'avait été qu'une sorte de rêve. Maintenant, il sentait très exactement se réveiller toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Lorsqu'il sentit Remedios répondre à son baiser, ses genoux se mirent dangereusement à trembler. Ses lèvres, en revanche, n'avaient aucune faiblesse. Elles voulaient s'approprier tout ce qui était Remedios. De la bouche de celle-ci, elles passèrent à son cou, à son menton, à ses sourcils. Sirius n'intervenait plus du tout dans ces gestes. Il se laissait guider par le merveilleux sentiment d'avoir retrouvé Remedios et de pouvoir à nouveau sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le cerveau de Sirius ne daigne se remettre en marche. Il s'écarta alors d'elle, à contre-cœur.

Tout chamboulé, il avisa le lit à baldaquin pour éviter de tomber par terre et perdre la face par la même occasion. La jeune fille prit place à ses côtés.

La chambre qu'elle occupait était assez étrangement décorée. Elle n'avait qu'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le Parc, mais était étrangement confortable. Le lit était recouvert d'une couverture aux propriétés un peu inquiétantes, de nombreux tapis recouvraient de manière disparate le sol. En fait de meuble, il n'y avait qu'une armoire. Au fond, s'ouvrait une porte que Black supposait être celle de la salle de bain.

Pour ne pas perdre le contact, il prit les mains de Remedios dans les siennes et essaya de ne pas les serrer trop fort.

La jeune fille répondit avec un sourire à ce geste.

Aucun mot n'avait plus été échangé entre eux depuis un moment, lorsque Sirius finit par s'en rendre compte. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de commencer.

-« J'ai été très inquiet. » Dit-il simplement. « Et je me souviens pourtant t'avoir déjà demandé de ne plus disparaître comme ça.

-Désolée, j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Meme ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

-Tu sais que ça ne se fait pas de répondre à une question par une autre question ?

-C'est qu'ici, on oublie un peu la politesse. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

-Je sais que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue avant aujourd'hui, tu étais dans ton dortoir, à Poudlard. Après, je me suis rendu compte assez rapidement que tu n'étais pas là. Je me suis pas mal angoissé pour tout dire, les garçons pourront te le confirmer. J'ai essayé de voir où est-ce que je pourrais choper des informations. Finalement, personne, pas même Dumbledore n'a bien voulu me parler de toi. Les choses se sont débloquées lorsque je suis tombé sur un courrier destiné à Thornford.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans son bureau, tu l'espionnais ?

-Non, j'étais en retenue ! Et c'était parfaitement injustifié d'ailleurs !

-Mouais, c'est ça...

-Et en plus, sans toi, les retenues chez Thornford sont tout de même nettement moins intéressantes.

-Je le crois volontiers.

-Donc dans ce courrier, j'ai appris que tu étais chez les Mangemorts. Alors, je suis venu. Et me voilà !

-Bref, tu ne sais pas grand chose.

-Tu as tout compris... Oui sauf un truc, je sais ce que Rogue a fait. »

Remedios eut l'air surpris.

-« Ce que Severus a fait ? Quoi donc ?

-Il t'a dénoncé à Voldemort. C'est pour ça que tu es enfermée dans cet étage secret. »

Remedios eut alors un petit ricanement nerveux qui ne dit rien qui vaille à Sirius.

-« C'est fou ce que les Gryffondors peuvent être obtus. » Dit-elle après s'être calmée. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est lui qui m'a dénoncée ?

-Il savait que tu nous aidais. Et il me l'a laissé entendre. De toute façon, j'ai toujours douté de ses bonnes intentions à ton égard. Il a un reg...

-Bon, on n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Severus ne m'a pas dénoncée, et jamais il ne l'aurait fait.

-Je sais que tu es déçue, Meme, mais il faut que tu regardes la vérité en face. Il n'y a pas d'autres...

-Tais-toi ! » Le coupa-t-elle abruptement. « Tu ne comprends décidément rien du tout. Severus ne m'a jamais dénoncé, il t'a même aidé à venir jusqu'ici !

-Hein ?

-Mais évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Qu'on tombe sur des infos confidentielles des Mangemorts tous les quatre matins ! Tu n'as pas trouvé ça un peu facile ?

-Hé bien...

-Tais-toi et écoute. Severus est mon ami. Il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait me nuire en particulier vis-à-vis de Voldemort. Je ne te permets pas de remettre cela en doute ! Effectivement, il sait que j'aide Dumbeldore depuis qu'il nous a surpris toi, moi, et tes amis. Et à vrai dire, il a été moins étonné que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je lui ai expliqué tout ce qu'il ne savait pas sur le rôle que je jouais dans l'Ordre.

-Mais tu es complètement...

-Ne dis pas ce que tu pourrais regretter ! » L'avertit-elle avec un air si menaçant que Sirius se dissuada aussitôt de terminer sa phrase.

-« Contrairement à ce que tu fais, il ne m'a pas jugée. Il a juste fait un constat : j'aide Dumbledore. Nous sommes suffisamment amis pour que l'idée même de me livrer à Voldemort ne lui ait pas même traversée l'esprit.

-C'est vrai que tu t'y connais en esprit...

-Arrête les sarcasmes, Sirius. J'ai visiblement encore pas mal de choses à te raconter et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Maintenant, là où tu as parfaitement raison, c'est que j'ai été dénoncée.

-Ah !

-Et c'est ce qui fait que nous nous parlons en ce moment même dans cette chambre. Crois-moi, je préférerais vraiment être ailleurs. Lorsque j'ai eu besoin d'aide pour te contacter, j'ai tout de suite pu compter sur le soutien de Severus. C'est lui qui a malencontreusement laissé un courrier sur le bureau de Thornford. J'imagine qu'il savait que tu pourrais le trouver là. Tel que je le connais, il a du juste le protéger de quels sorts faciles à déjouer, juste suffisants pour ne pas attirer ton attention, mais certainement pas avec le degré de protection porté sur les communications des Mangemorts. Heureusement que les Gryffondors n'ont pas que du mauvais en eux, tu as été assez malin pour réussir à venir ici, je sais que ça n'est pas facile. »

Sirius profita du compliment à sa juste valeur.

-« Tout à l'heure, je n'y croyais plus jusqu'à ce que je sente ta présence. Et je t'ai inspiré la solution pour ouvrir l'étage caché et la porte de cette chambre.

-Je me disais aussi... Ca n'avait pas été si dur. Et dis dont, tu n'aurais pas pu tout me souffler, parce que j'ai un peu galéré quand même dans cette histoire.

-Ca aurait été volontiers. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne sais pas en quoi sont fait les murs de ce Palais, mais il ont des propriétés vraiment étranges. Ils ont limité mes pouvoirs. »

Sirius Black regardait Remedios Listerdale.

Il remarqua qu'elle portait une jolie robe qui lui allait sacrément bien.

Il serra un peu plus sa main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne.

Elle était bien là, près de lui. Elle lui était devenue si indispensable et il était si content de la revoir. Lui aussi n'y avait plus cru à un moment. Il loua sa nature gryffondoresque qui l'empêchait de baisser les bras malgré les difficultés.

Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il avait bien compris qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes sur le feu, mais pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était définitivement elle, et personne d'autre. Il la poussa vers le lit pour s'allonger auprès d'elle.

-« Sirius, il faut vraiment qu'on parle. »

Sans le vouloir, il se sentit très seul. Toujours allongé, il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. Il sentit la main de Remedios lui caresser le torse. Il n'osait lui dire d'arrêter de peur qu'elle arrête réellement.

-« Laisse-moi deviner. Tu vas me dire que les membres de l'Ordre vont mourir très prochainement dans d'atroces souffrances parce que Dumbledore nous a trahi et que le monde tout entier court à sa perte, non ?

-C'est à peu près ça. Sauf pour Dumbledore. Lui, il est d'une intégrité irréprochable.

-Les membres de l'Ordre vont mourir ?

-C'est une éventualité. Tu n'es pas au courant que la guerre, ça tue ?

-Si.

-Et aujourd'hui, la menace sur vous est encore plus grande.

-Surtout si Rogue se met à dénoncer à tout va. »

Agacée, Remedios serra de sa main le cou du Gryffondor.

-« Ah oui, quand tu disais que les membres de l'Ordre allaient bientôt mourir, j'avais pas pensé que ça voulait dire, 'allaient mourir maintenant' » Dit-il en riant.

-« Primo, Severus est mon ami, deuxio, pour des considérations très personnelles qui ne relèvent que de sa stricte vie privée, jamais il ne porterait atteinte à quelqu'un de Gryffondor, et tertio je sais qui m'a dénoncée, et c'est pour ça que c'est indispensable que tu sois là.

-Attends, attends, c'est quoi le deuxio ?

-Je viens de dire que ça relevait de la vie privée de Severus.

-En clair ?

-En clair, ça veut dire que même sous la torture, je n'en dirais pas plus.

-Et ce tertio alors ?

-Ah, je vois que tu as enfin saisi l'élément le plus important de mon énumération !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, les Gryffondors sont des génies. Je n'y peux rien, c'est dans les gênes. » Dit Sirius avec une modestie feinte qui eut l'effet immédiat de faire rire la jeune fille.

-« Et la modestie et la franchise aussi, non ?

-Je vois que tu as remarqué ! »

Remedios sourit. Les petits pics qu'ils s'envoyaient en temps qu'anciens membres de maisons ennemies avaient fini par lui plaire. Elle savait que dès qu'il aurait franchi la porte, ça, et tout le reste, lui manquerait. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il la franchisse cette porte.

-« Meme, qui t'a dénoncée ?

-Meredith Funk. »

Sirius Black ne comprit pas d'abord. Certes, il connaissait bien ce nom et connaissait la personne qui le portait, mais il ne parvenait pas à associer ce nom, cette personne, et sa trahison.

-« Tu délires, Remedios ! Meredith est un membre de l'Ordre ! En plus c'est une Moldue, elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire !

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais je l'ai vue, Sirius. Elle confirmait à Voldemort devant moi ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur notre relation, sur toi et moi. Elle l'a dit à Voldemort. Il a dû être étonné de ne pas connaître quelque chose de moi. Alors d'abord, il a eu des doutes, puis j'ai eu droit à un test, à Poudlard, lorsqu'il m'a demandé de prendre la décision de la suspension de Dumbledore. J'ai dû hésiter trop longtemps, j'ai tenté de lire dans son esprit pour savoir ce qu'il attendait de moi et j'ai fait exactement ce que j'y ai lu. Ca devait bien être une sorte de piège, ça lui a permis de comprendre que je pouvais masquer la vérité, me servir des pensées des gens. Il n'a pas vraiment cherché à vérifier pour toi et moi. Je crois que de toute façon, ça lui est égal. S'il a appris que tu étais entré chez les Mangemorts, ça lui a d'ailleurs probablement fait très plaisir. Ce qui l'a effrayé, dans ce que lui a révélé Meredith Funk, et ce qu'il a compris du test qu'il m'a fait passer devant vous tous à l'école, c'était que je pouvais très bien me retourner contre lui à n'importe quel moment. Heureusement pour moi, pour le moment, il est trop occupé pour se demander si je l'ai trahi ou non. Je n'ai pas encore eu d'interrogatoires très serrés. J'ai juste eu droit à sa visite, accompagné de Meredith. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse me prendre en défaut, j'ai toujours fait extrêmement attention.

-Mais pourquoi... Meredith ?

-Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment Meredith. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est sous Imperium : ce regard vitreux qu'elle avait, c'est vraiment très étrange. Et je ne m'explique pas autrement pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dénoncé avant.

-Pourquoi ? Elle savait déjà que tu étais agent-double ?

-Oui. Tu sais quand Voldemort a voulu éliminer les derniers représentants de sa famille Moldue ? C'est moi qui suis allée les voir pour leur dire de trouver rapidement un refuge. A moins qu'elle ne m'ait pas reconnue, et c'est peu probable, je ne vois que l'explication de l'Imperium pour qu'elle n'en ait rien dit à Voldemort. C'est très finement joué : il est certain que Dumbledore se méfie bien moins d'une Moldue que d'une sorcière.

-Et comment se fait-il qu'elle savait que nous étions ensembles ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être lui as-tu dit en sa présence. »

Sirius fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Il se souvint alors de la dernière fois qu'il avait vue la Moldue, à Poudlard. Elle venait porter un message à Dumbledore en l'absence de Mademoiselle Jane.

Ils avaient un peu parlé.

Et ils avaient discuté de Remedios.

Ils n'avaient pas même pensé à cacher son nom. Meredith était tellement insoupçonnable. C'était alors sa faute ? C'était lui et ses amis qui avaient dénoncé Remedios ?

-« Je suis tellement désolé.

-Non, Sirius.

-C'est ma faute. C'est moi qui l'ai dit à mes amis et on en a parlé devant Meredith.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Pardon, Meme, pardon.

-Arrête, Sirius. Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon. Tu n'y es strictement pour rien. »

-« Il faut absolument faire quelque chose : à tout moment elle peut recueillir de nouvelles informations sur l'Ordre et les apprendre à Voldemort.

-Oui, j'ai pensé la même chose, c'est pour ça que je voulais t'en parler.

-Tu ne pouvais pas m'envoyer ce cher Rogue ?

-Parce que tu l'aurais cru ?

-... Pas faux...

-Même Dumbledore aurait réagi de la même façon. »

-« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que Meredith sait de l'Ordre. Elle a dû donner son nom à Voldemort mais je ne sais pas si elle est capable d'en reconnaître les membres, même sur photos ou si elle sait où est placé géographiquement la Serna, notre QG.

-Oui, mais on ne sait jamais... Je vais quitter l'Apprentissage dès ce soir.

-Avoue que tu es déçu... » Le plaisanta Remedios.

-« A mort. » Répondit Sirius rentrant dans son jeu. « Mais que veux-tu, je vais prendre sur moi et aller de l'avant... Sans rire, je pense qu'il faut aller vite : l'Ordre doit prendre des mesures le plus rapidement possible : changement du lieu de réunion, modification des voies de communications entre membres, protection supplémentaire pour les personnes que Meredith a fréquenté. Mais attend...

-Quoi donc ?

-Elle me connaît très bien, Meredith. N'a-t-elle pas parlé de moi à Voldemort ?

-Je pense que pour le moment, Voldy s'attache à d'autres choses plus importantes. Un petit jeune comme toi ne doit pas être une priorité, donc peut-être n'a-t-il effectivement pas encore interrogé Meredith à ton propos. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de croire que tu as changé d'avis sur la guerre surtout en sachant que nous nous 'fréquentons' ? Après tout, tu sembles avoir réussi les tests d'entrée chez les Mangemorts et je peux te dire que c'est assez difficile pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas sincère.

-Merci Remus... » Dit Sirius pour lui-même. « Je vais alors profiter de ma situation de traître pendant encore quelques heures pour sortir du Palais et de la maison de ma famille sans me faire trop remarquer. » Reprit-il.

Pour accompagner ses paroles, il se leva.

-« Allez, tu viens ? » Demanda-t-il comme une formalité en lui tendant l'autre main qui n'était pas dans la sienne.

-« Non, Sirius. Tu pars seul. »

Le jeune homme était abasourdi.

-« Comment ça ?

-Tu as parfaitement compris Sirius, je ne t'accompagnerai pas. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Si je te suivais, je pourrais te mettre en danger : tu peux aller et venir ici dans une semi-liberté en tant qu'Apprenti. En revanche, avec moi sur le dos, ce ne sera pas possible. Et il faut vraiment que tu quittes cet endroit sain et sauf pour mettre l'Ordre à l'abri. Alors pars seul, je me débrouillerai toujours.

-Hors de question, Meme.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je te laissais le choix Sirius. Je reste là, c'est tout. »

Elle s'était elle-même levée en disant ses mots. L'impassibilité avait totalement disparu des expressions de son visage. Il comprit alors rapidement qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas la convaincre : son regard, son attitude volontaire, ne laissait la place à aucun doute : elle voulait rester ici et elle y resterait.

Sirius se sentit alors très mal.

Il ne se sentait pas capable de la laisser seul à la merci du fou sanguinaire qu'était Voldemort. S'il n'avait pas encore la preuve de sa trahison, le seul fait de la retenir dans son Palais laissait deviner qu'il ne lui voulait pas que du bien.

-« Sirius, crois-moi, j'ai eu le temps d'y penser en t'attendant, mais c'est la seule solution viable. »

Il se refusait encore à la croire. Il devait y avoir une autre solution. Celle qui arrangerait tout le monde et qui occasionnerait en outre beaucoup de torts à Voldemort.

L'angoisse était telle qu'il avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes dans son esprit. Tout se brouillait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et les choses s'éclaircirent.

Il devait retrouver l'Ordre, leur faire parvenir les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre. Remedios Listerdale ne faisait effectivement pas partie de ce plan.

Il serra alors encore un peu plus les jolies mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes, ne se résolvant pas encore tout à fait à ce qui allait arriver.

-« Je reviendrai te chercher. » Dit-il avec des accents de dévouement gryffondoresque.

-« Non. Ce serait bien trop dangereux. Je te l'interdis, Sirius. Tu m'entends ?

-Tu ne peux pas me l'interdire.

-Oh que si, je peux, et je te le répète : tu ne reviendras pas ici pour moi. Fais moi un peu confiance, je me débrouillerai bien toute seule ! Quitte à ce que je sois obligée de me cacher pour le restant de mes jours !

-Meme, promets-moi au moins qu'on se reverra. »

La sorcière resta silencieuse. Sirius, qui à ce moment, lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, voyait bien qu'elle doutait, qu'elle ne savait absolument pas s'ils seraient amenés à se retrouver un jour.

-« Meme... Même si tu restes cachée pour le restant de tes jours, dis-moi que tu me feras signe.

-Tu sais, je suis pas très 'serment d'éternité' entre amoureux...

-M'en fous, moi si. Alors dis-moi que tu me feras signe, je t'en prie.

-D'accord Sirius. »

Il la serra alors dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il put.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait la sentir si proche de lui. Il préféra ne plus y penser.

-« Je t'aime tellement, Meme. » Lui glissa-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de se détacher vivement de son étreinte.

Il parcourut en quelques pas la distance qui le séparait encore de la porte.

En refermant le battant derrière lui, il entendit Remedios murmurer.

-« Je ne t'oublierai pas, Sirius. »


	24. Chapter 24

Et merci Iggy pour l'inspiration du titre du chapitre (et « The Passenger » pour être plus précise) !

Merci aussi à Cuvette pour sa review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir !

Comme vous savez (ou pas), c'est bientôt (très bientôt) la fin de l'histoire : il reste très exactement (selon mes calculs extrêmement élaborés) un chapitre et un épilogue. Je n'en suis donc pas encore tout à fait à faire des adieux déchirants à ces personnages et univers de JK Rowling que j'aime, mais presque.

Je voulais donc, pour fêter le chapitre précédent (de la séparation de Remedios et Sirius) et le début de la fin de cette fanfiction, vous parler un peu de Remedios. En fait, vous parler juste de son nom puisqu'il s'agit de deux références littéraires s'il en est. Alors comme pour les noms des chapitres, du nom et de l'histoire elle-même, je me sens un peu obligée de citer ces références.

Le nom « Listerdale » a été emprunté à Agatha Christie (si, si, je sais, c'est fou) dans « Listerdale Mistery », une nouvelle (et un recueil de nouvelles) qui, à la lecture, m'avait pas mal révoltée. En trois mots, il s'agit d'une aristocrate sans le sou qui trouve un logement luxueux, appartenant à un mystérieux 'Lord Listerdale' disparu quelques mois auparavant, à un loyer très bas. Ne lisez pas la suite, si vous ne voulez pas de spoilers, mais en fait on apprend que le Lord en question est une sorte de bienfaiteur des nobles désargentés : il ne vient en aide qu'aux gens de sa classe sociale. Si j'ai utilisé ce nom pour mon personnage, c'est pour prendre le contre-pied d'Agatha Christie (rien que ça) : mon héroïne, elle va voir ailleurs, elle pousse les frontières, les préjugés... et toute cette sorte de choses (rien que ça...).

Le prénom de « Remedios » m'a été inspiré par un bouquin remarquable (pour lequel j'ai une passion totale) : « Cent ans de solitude » de Gabriel Garcia Marquez. En quelques mots, « Cent ans de solitude » raconte l'histoire d'une famille (colombienne ?) sur plusieurs générations. Il y a plusieurs Remedios dans ce livre, la première des Remedios épouse l'un des membres de cette famille, et elle n'est pas loin d'être la femme parfaite. Une autre se fait surnommer « Meme », surnom que j'ai aussi utilisé. Tous les personnages du livre se caractérisent par la solitude dans laquelle ils vivent (d'où le titre), et je voulais aussi me servir de ça pour « ma » Remedios. Enfin, le terme « remedios », au-delà d'être un prénom, signifie aussi « remèdes » en espagnol, et ça me paraissait bien coller à ce que je voulais raconter.

Et donc voilà.

**Chapitre 24** **He sees witches ripped backsides**

Sirius Black tenait dans la main le même sac avec lequel il était parti de Poudlard, à peine quelques jours avant. Il poussa la porte du 12 square Grimaurd avec un soulagement certain. Il n'aurait plus à supporter une mère taciturne et un frère trop fier. Enfin seul !

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'un départ trop brutal, il était parti du Palais à la fin de la journée, en même temps que les autres Apprentis. Comme à chaque fois, Regulus était venu le chercher. Ils avaient dîner, dans la même ambiance habituelle. Aussitôt après, il sortait de la maison avec son baluchon.

Il savait déjà que son départ poserait des questions. Mais l'heure était trop grave pour fignoler une fuite qui n'aurait pas éveillé les soupçons.

Quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, il était devant sa deuxième maison : une grande demeure désespérément accueillante aux murs délicieusement oranger. C'était chez les Potter.

-« James ? » Cria-t-il une fois qu'il eut passé le pas de la porte.

-« Ma poulette ? » Entendit Sirius des étages supérieurs.

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps : il reconnut d'abord le son caractéristique de quelqu'un descendant l'escalier de bois, puis il sentit deux grands bras l'entourer et tout un corps se serrer contre lui.

-« James ? » Demanda Sirius pour confirmation.

-« Dis dont, t'en as mis du temps ! J'ai failli t'attendre !

-Désolé, mon lapin, j'ai été retardé.

-Ralala, ce Sirius Black, toujours à jouer les joli-cœurs !

-Dis ? Ca t'ennuierait de me laisser respirer ?

-Ah, pardon. » Répondit le jeune homme en desserrant son étreinte. « Alors, c'était comment ? Demeter, Regulus et Voldemort vont bien ? » Reprit-il.

-« Au poil. Ils te font bien embrasser d'ailleurs. »

James le pressa de questions. A peine une lui avait franchi les lèvres, que déjà il en posait une autre. Il voulait tout savoir, des habitudes des Mangemorts aux retrouvailles familiales. Sirius, diligent, qui se rendait bien compte de la frayeur que son expédition avait suscitée chez ses amis, obtempéra. Il donna le plus de détails qu'il put tout en se rendant compte qu'une grosse semaine passée chez Voldemort ne lui avait pas permis d'en savoir beaucoup sur lui et son armée. Il raconta aussi comment il avait cherché Listerdale, comment il avait fini par la trouver, et ce qu'elle lui avait raconté.

Entre temps, les deux autres larrons, Remus et Peter étaient accourus chez James à la nouvelle du retour de leur ami.

-« Meredith Funk ? Tu veux dire NOTRE Meredith Funk ?

-Franchement, ça m'écorche la bouche que de dire ça, mais oui, notre Meredith Funk, sous Imperium, celle qui fréquente plus que nous les membres de l'Ordre.

-Celle qui est la gentillesse même ?

-Celle qui nous parle toujours avec un grand sourire ?

-Celle qui tout quitté ou presque pour venir prendre soin de Alvin ?

-Celle qu'on a trouvé cachée dans une cave avec des voisins et des enfants ?

-Franchement, j'ai peine à le croire. Sous Imperium ? Est-on sûr de l'info de Listerdale ?

-A peu près autant qu'on sait que ton nom est Peter Pettigrow.

-Il faut prévenir l'Ordre le plus rapidement possible.

-En fait d'Ordre, je pensais plus directement à Dumbledore, mais c'est globalement l'idée. Il est le seul à savoir qui est Remedios dans cette histoire. »

Les autres ne purent qu'acquiescer.

Sirius, en partant rejoindre sa mère et son frère au 12 square Grimaurd n'avait pas pensé, même dans les pires scenarii qu'il reviendrait aussi vite à Poudlard.

Les examens et la dernière année d'étude était pourtant belle et bien passée. C'est avec la nostalgie d'une période aujourd'hui révolue que les Maraudeurs franchirent la grille d'entrée de l'école. Le château était totalement vide. Ils se rendirent directement chez le Directeur.

-« Cacahouètes ?

-Choucroute ?

-Depuis quand la choucroute est une petite chose délicieuse à manger et très mauvaise pour la santé ?

-C'est quoi la choucroute ?

-Laisse tomber Peter.

-Chocogrenouille ?

-On l'a déjà faite dix fois celle-là.

-Malabar ?

-Chocolat ?

-Bertie Crochue ?

-Iodlalalaïouïou ?

-Grenouilles explosives ?

-Messieurs, je peux vous aider ? »

Tous se retournèrent en un clin d'œil pour faire face à celui qui venait d'intervenir.

Dumbledore se tenait devant eux. Une cape de voyage sur les épaules et un balai à la main, il regardait avec son éternel regard bienveillant ses anciens élèves.

-« Alors là, vous tombez bien. » S'exclama Peter.

-« Montons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à notre aise. Glace pilée au cassis ! » Lança-t-il à l'intention de la fameuse gargouille qui tenait sa porte d'entrée.

-« Quoi ? On n'avait pas déjà essayé 'glace pilée au cassis' ? » Glissa Remus à l'oreille de Sirius. « C'est fou, c'est toujours ce qu'il y a de plus simple... et on n'y pense jamais. »

Ils montèrent rapidement l'escalier, et prirent place dans le bureau.

Aussitôt, tous les quatre se mirent à parler en même temps. Meredith par ci, Voldemort par là, grand danger et autres se bousculaient dans leur bouche.

-« Taisez-vous. » Ordonna le Directeur qui comprenait globalement que les garçons avaient quelque chose d'important à lui dire. « Monsieur Lupin, expliquez. »

Monsieur Lupin s'exécuta. Il raconta ce qu'il savait pour laisser ensuite la parole à Sirius qui abrégea en quelques mots son expédition et son intéressante conversation avec Remedios.

-« Je savais bien que vous permettre de devenir amis, vous et Mademoiselle Listerdale serait très utile. » Dit Dumbledore pour lui-même.

Sirius, qui avait subrepticement entendu, n'insista pas pour expliquer la réelle relation qui le liait à la jolie demoiselle et que les plans de Dumbledore avaient peut-être été dépassés.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est très alarmant ce que vous me dites là. Il va falloir prendre les mesures qui s'imposent.

-Et quelles sont-elles ?

-Vider les lieux le plus rapidement possible... Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Ce soir, tout le monde devrait être réuni à la Serna.

-Et si c'était... Ce soir ? Si Voldemort avait décidé d'attaquer l'Ordre ce soir ?

-Nous n'avons qu'à espérer que ce ne soit pas le cas. Restez-là, j'y vais.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi rester ?

-Ce pourrait être trop dangereux.

-Attendez, il y a sûrement Lily et les autres là-bas, moi j'y vais ! » S'exclama James.

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Vainqueur du sur-puissant mage Grindelwald, conseiller privilégié du Ministère de la Magie, sorcier connu et reconnu de tous, comprit rapidement qu'il ne réussirait pas à faire changer d'avis ses jeunes élèves presque inexpérimentés d'à peine dix-sept ans.

Il reprit alors son balai et se précipita, les jeunes sur les talons, vers la grille de l'école.

Ils allaient enfin atteindre l'aire de transplanage la plus proche de l'école. Sirius se voyait déjà dans à la Serna, expliquer à tout le monde le danger qu'ils courraient à rester planter là.

Les Mangemorts et Voldemort avaient peut-être compris que l'Ordre avait eu connaissance de la trahison de Meredith Funck. Dans ce cas-là, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de l'Ordre. Ou peut-être que cette journée était simplement la journée où Voldemort avait décidé d'attaquer... Ou pas... En fait, il n'en savait strictement rien. Du moins, il n'en savait strictement rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve nez à nez avec un nombre assez considérable de Mangemorts.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas fait attention à la soudaine apparition, sur l'aire de transplanage de Poudlard, d'une trentaine de Mangemorts vêtus de leur inévitable robe noire et l'air pas franchement coopératif.

Encore sur le chemin de Pré-Au-Lard, Sirius et les autres s'arrêtèrent. La trentaine de Mangemorts, enhardis, s'approchèrent.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore et vit que celui-ci tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main. Cette seule image eut le don de le rassurer.

-« Tiens donc, mais qui voilà ? Albus Dumbledore ? »

Sirius Black n'avait pas à poser la question pour deviner à qui appartenait cette voix. Il l'avait déjà entendue pendant des heures. Visiblement, Dumbledore, James, Peter et Remus en étaient rapidement arrivés à la même conclusion.

-« Brian Thornford ! » Confirma Dumbledore pour tous. « Je vous aurais volontiers convié à un petit thé, mais je crains fort que malheureusement je ne sois un peu pressé par le temps et que, accessoirement, l'envie ne m'en manque.

-N'ayez crainte, je ne m'en formaliserai pas. »

Ainsi Thornford ne s'était pas arrêté à la vice-direction de Poudlard, il avait monté soudainement en grade pour être affecté à la surveillance de Dumbledore, se dit Sirius.

Rien d'étonnant, pensa-t-il, après avoir accepté un tel rôle, de s'afficher clairement au côté du Mage dans la conduite de la guerre. Ce qui était plus surprenant, c'était la visible décontraction du Directeur de Poudlard. Il ne paraissait pas surpris de cette visite inopinée de l'armée de Mangemorts.

-« Et je vois que vous êtes bien accompagné ! » Poursuivait le professeur de Métamorphoses Appliquées. « Voici Potter, et les inévitables Black, Pettigrow, et Lupin. Voilà une bien belle brochette de puissants sorciers.

-Vous seriez étonné...

-Et vous alliez où comme ça ?

-Chez ma tante. Elle fait de merveilleux muffins au chocolat. » Répliqua Dumbledore en arrachant un sourire ou deux aux Maraudeurs.

-« Et vous allez me faire croire ça ? Vous n'aviez pas, par hasard, une réunion d'une extrême importance ce soir ?

-Oui, je vous ai parlé des muffins. C'est toujours une priorité absolue. Ca se voit que vous ne connaissez pas les muffins de ma tante, Brian !

-Alors vous ne comptiez pas rejoindre, dans une grande maison londonienne, tous vos amis ? »

Sirius avait remarqué que Dumbledore avait tressailli. Voldemort savait. Il savait où était la Serna alors même qu'un membre comme Black ne savait pas exactement où elle se trouvait.

-« Parce que justement, moi et mes amis comptions se joindre à votre petite fête. Le Maître des ténèbres est déjà sur place avec quelques autres. Je suis seulement chargé de vous empêcher d'aller les rejoindre. Au cas où vous vous sentiriez l'âme d'un héros pour sauver vos amis...

-Oh, mais c'est trop, il ne fallait pas... » Répondit Dumbledore poliment.

-« Je vous en prie, c'est bien naturel. » Dit Thornford sur le même ton.

La manière dont se déroulait la conversation étonnait tout de même un tantinet Sirius. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Directeur voulait visiblement gagner du temps. Thornford, porté par son égocentrisme habituel n'y prêtait pas attention.

Sirius porta alors son regard sur ses amis.

James et Lupin étaient très attentifs aux faits et gestes des Mangemorts, James apparemment extrêmement tendu, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas tellement. Sirius songea que la probable présence de Lily à la Serna devait beaucoup l'inquiéter. Quant à Peter, il paraissait plus effrayé qu'autre chose. Il regardait, implorant, Dumbledore, espérant probablement que celui-ci pourrait faire disparaître Thornford et les Mangemorts avec un simple petit « Abracadabra ».

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Dumbledore s'était rapproché d'eux. Imperceptiblement, mais de manière tout à fait certaine.

L'échange de civilités n'avaient pas cessé. On aurait dit qu'ils prenaient le thé tranquillement, tous les deux seuls, devant un bon feu de cheminée dans le bureau du Directeur. Or, ils étaient bien en tout une petite quarantaine, sur le chemin de Pré-Au-Lard, tout proche de l'aire de transplanage.

-« Comment a-t-il su ? Pour la maison londonienne ? » Demandait le Directeur.

-« Comment a-t-il su pour votre repère ? Très simple, certaines personnes nous ont mises au courant. »

Dumbledore ne prit la peine d'en savoir plus pour le sujet, déjà parce qu'il savait déjà, et ensuite parce qu'il s'était emparé à une vitesse très impressionnante de sa baguette magique qu'il brandissait maintenant droit devant ses agresseurs. Il fit apparaître une fumée blanche si épaisse qu'elle recouvrit les Mangemorts. A bout d'à peine quelques secondes, Sirius ne distinguait même plus la forme de leurs silhouettes.

Dumbledore, toujours aussi rapidement, se tourna alors vers ses jeunes élèves.

-« Ils peuvent encore nous entendre. » Dit-il pour expliquer son chuchotement. « Black et Potter, vous ne serez pas trop de deux, partez tout de suite. Et surtout n'oubliez pas : allez donc manger des muffins ! »

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de poser une question que déjà la fumée se dissipait. Ils purent simplement apercevoir les Mangemorts reprendre leurs esprits et se saisir de leur baguette. Plus réactif, James attrapa le bras de Sirius et courut vers la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, sur le bas-côté du chemin.

Ils ne se retournèrent que lorsqu'ils eurent la certitude qu'ils étaient largement hors de vue des Mangemorts.

De là, ils pouvaient encore entendre le combat que livrait Dumbledore, Peter et Remus.

-« Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. » Dit James pour répondre aux pensées de Sirius. « Ils sont avec Dumbledore.

-Je sais bien que tu as raison. » Répondit un Sirius essoufflé. « N'empêche que j'ai un peu l'impression de les avoir abandonnés.

-Et si on ne réagit pas très vite c'est tous les autres membres de l'Ordre qu'on aura abandonné. Alors concentre-toi deux secondes, Sirius, c'est quoi cette histoire de muffins ?

-De... Muffins ?

-Dumbledore a pas mal insisté sur le sujet et s'il nous a choisi nous pour aller rejoindre ce mystérieux cuisinier, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison, non ?

-Si, si, mais j'aurais autant aimé qu'il soit, au moins pour une fois dans sa vie, un peu clair avec nous. Dès qu'il s'agit de l'Ordre, de Voldemort et de tous ces trucs-là, il se sent toujours obligé de parler en code.

-Ils pouvaient nous entendre, Sirius. Il y allait de notre propre sécurité. S'il nous a dit ça, c'est qu'il savait que nous pourrions comprendre.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il a une très haute opinion de mon intelligence... Je ne vois pas trop de quoi il parle.

-Voyons qui fait des muffins ? Les elfes de Poudlard ?

-Mmh... T'as déjà mangé des muffins à Poudlard en sept ans d'étude ?

-Ah tiens, non... C'est fou ça... Quand on en aura fini avec tout ça, on ira réparer cet oubli.

-Pendant ce temps, si on résolvait cette histoire de muffins ?

-Mais je n'attends que ta réponse, mon cher Patmol. »

Sirius réfléchit quelques secondes. Il procéda par ordre chronologique, se repassant dans sa tête tout ce qui était arrivé depuis que Voldemort avait fait surface, en plein milieu d'un match palpitant de Quidditch.

-« Mais que j'suis con ! » S'exclama-t-il enfin.

-« Ah ça ! C'est pourtant pas faute de te l'avoir répété...

-Cyprée Stevens !

-Attends, ça me dit un truc...

-Une ancienne membre de l'Ordre chez qui Clare et moi on assurait les formations. Elle habite près d'ici.

-Et ses muffins sont-ils à la hauteur de leur réputation ?

-Largement ! »

En prononçant ce dernier mot, Sirius se métamorphosa sous sa forme canine tandis que James, comprenant que sous leur forme animale, ils seraient d'une part plus discrets et d'autre part plus rapide, se transforma en un majestueux cerf.

Black se souvenait précisément de là où se trouvait la demeure de Cyprée Stevens. La grande maison au fond d'une obscure allée cernée d'arbres. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas changé.

Le jeune homme évitait de se demander pourquoi Dumbledore les envoyait-il vers quelqu'un qui avait quitté l'Ordre quelques mois plus tôt. N'était-ce justement pas pour se protéger et pour n'être plus confrontée directement à la lutte que Cyprée avait quitté l'Ordre ?

Il doutait fortement de l'accueil que lui lui réservait la dame.

Il frappa tout de même à la porte.

-« Madame Stevens, vous vous souvenez de... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa petite phrase d'accroche que déjà, Cyprée Stevens le prit, avec autorité, dans ses bras.

-« Mon petit, que je suis contente de te retrouver en pleine forme ! Et qui est donc ce charmant jeune homme ?

-James Potter, Madame.

-Oh mon petit, quel malheur ! J'ai appris pour vos parents...

-Madame Stevens... » Coupa James qui préférait éviter d'aborder le sujet de la mort de ses parents tout de suite, là, maintenant. « C'est Albus Dumbledore qui nous envoie. C'est très urgent.

-Je me doute bien que si vous êtes là, c'est que vous allez m'annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle. »

Sirius Black ne cacha pas son étonnement. Elle en savait apparemment un peu plus que quelqu'un qui avait définitivement quitté l'Ordre quelques mois plus tôt.

-« Allez-y, dites-moi. »

Ils racontèrent en quelques phrases l'urgence de la situation.

-« Très bien. On va mettre en œuvre le plan d'évacuation de l'Ordre. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Voldemort ne soit pas arrivé trop tôt. »

Elle tourna alors les talons pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Les garçons la suivirent. Ils la virent sortir une grosse horloge du buffet. Elle se mit à remonter les aiguilles dans un sens très particulier. Au lieu de les tourner uniquement autour du cadran, les aiguilles pouvaient partir en biais, en diagonale, voire en spirale. Ils en déduisirent qu'il devait s'agir d'un code.

Dès qu'elle eut fini de triturer les aiguilles de l'imposante horloge, ils sentirent en même temps la montre qu'il portait au poignet, celle qui les reliait de manière continue à l'Ordre du Phénix, vibrer.

Habituellement, cette vibration était discrète. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Sirius, comme James, crut recevoir une décharge électrique qui lui parcourut toute l'échine.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous...

-Je viens de prévenir les agents dormants de l'Ordre de la situation. Ils devraient tous arriver d'ici quelques secondes devant la Serna.

-Les agents quoi ? » Demanda James.

-« Nous, les agents dormants. C'est un nom un peu pompeux que nous a donné McGonagall. En prenant la décision de quitter l'Ordre, je ne voulais pas quitter le combat contre Voldemort. Un certain nombre de personnes étaient dans le même cas que moi. C'est là que Dumbledore a eu l'idée de créer notre fonction. Nous pouvons renseigner l'Ordre en toute discrétion et n'intervenons qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, comme ce soir. Allons-y, les garçons, il ne faudrait pas se mettre en retard. » Termina-t-elle sur le ton d'une conversation anodine.

Une fois de plus, Sirius était surpris par l'esprit d'initiative et la formidable intelligence du Directeur de Poudlard. La présence d'un agent dormant à Pré-Au-Lard en particulier était d'une utilité incroyable.

Elle quitta la cuisine, James et Sirius sur les talons, et franchit le seuil de la porte.

-« Vous savez transplaner ? »

James confirma.

Ce n'est qu'alors que Sirius, croisant le regard de son ami, saisit un peu sa détresse. Lui toujours si calme, dans les situations de crise, paraissait totalement affolé. Sirius savait bien que la vie de plusieurs personnes, dont celles d'amis à eux et de Lily était ce soir en jeu. Jusque là, il avait fait preuve d'un sang froid et d'une distance remarquable. Maintenant qu'ils étaient proches de rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre, l'angoisse d'apprendre ce qu'il ne voulait pas apprendre montait d'un cran. Sachant pertinemment que jamais il ne pourrait soulager son ami, il posa simplement sa main sur son épaule, en signe de soutien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans une rue adjacente de la Serna. De là où ils étaient, ils apercevaient la porte d'entrée. Ou du moins ce qui avait été quelques temps plus tôt une porte d'entrée. Il ne s'agissait maintenant que de quelques pierres tombées de part et d'autres de l'escalier du perron, laissant la place à une ouverture béante.

-« On n'a pas franchement le temps de faire dans le détail » annonça James « alors allons-y. »

Sirius lui emboîta le pas. Ainsi que plusieurs dizaines de personnes qui étaient arrivées en même temps qu'eux sur les lieux. Sirius reconnut parmi eux quelques anciens membres de l'Ordre qu'il avait déjà croisé aux réunions ou chez Madame Stevens.

Ils pensaient que l'entrée était vide. Et c'était bien le cas. James s'aventura le premier au-delà de l'ébouli, tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main. Le fait de ne trouver personne ne leur disait vraiment rien. Ils auraient largement préféré tomber sur des membres de l'Ordre en pleine action contre des Mangemorts fatigués.

Mais là, il n'y avait rien.

Sirius Black entra dans la grande salle de réunion.

Ils arrivaient trop tard.

La pièce était détruite. Seuls les murs tenaient encore, miraculeusement, debout. Le reste de la pièce, probable théâtre d'affrontements acharnés, était en ruine. Ce qui les interpella tous au premier regard fut les corps étendus, inertes, à même le sol. Sirius ne parvenait pas à accrocher son regard sur une personne en particulier, il redoutait trop de reconnaître quelqu'un : Clare, Farfadelle, Jordan, les autres... Ou Lily...

Il entraina James, comme porté par un automatisme, et le fit sortir de la salle. Il ne voulait pas que son ami affronte trop longtemps ce spectacle. Et si Lily...

-« Tiens donc, voilà la relève ! » Entendirent-ils dans leur dos dès qu'ils furent de retour dans l'entrée.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement pour se trouver face à un grand homme brun, un Mangemort gigantesque, qui ne donnait pas franchement envie de sympathiser. Bientôt, ses congénères l'avaient rejoint. Les Membres de l'Ordre s'étaient instantanément regroupés derrière les deux jeunes gens.

-« Décidément, ce vieux Dumbledore est plein de ressources. Quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore !

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? » Demanda James d'une voix tremblante.

-« Rien de ce que nous aurions du faire il y a longtemps : écraser la dernière rébellion. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous reste encore un peu de travail. » Il se tourna vers ses Mangemorts pour leur dire : « Laissons le Maître cuisiner les autres. »

Aussitôt dit, il lança un sort d'une puissance étonnante vers ses opposants. Sirius se retrouva en deux temps trois mouvements, le dos endoloris contre le mur. Un Mangemort particulièrement hargneux lui faisait face. Mais Sirius n'était pas né de la dernière pluie magique et il eut tôt fait de se débarrasser de lui avec un « Impedimenta » bien placé.

Chaque sorcier était maintenant aux prises avec un Mangemorts. Un rapide coup d'œil apprit à Sirius que le nombre des Mangemorts baissait plus rapidement que celui des membres de l'Ordre. Il se précipita rejoindre Cyprée Stevens, en difficulté face à un Mangemort plein d'imagination, et rejoignit James en train d'en désarmer un autre effrayé.

Les deux jeunes gens s'écartèrent de la cohue pour mieux appréhender la situation globale. Rapidement, les membres de l'Ordre, même dormants, s'étaient révélés assez efficaces. Leur nombre n'était pas très important, mais on aurait dit qu'ils étaient partout à la fois.

-« Oh Sirius ! » L'appelait James. « Ecoute-moi !

-Quoi ?

-Tu te souviens quand Voldemort a parlé de 'cuisiner les autres' ? Il doit y avoir des survivants, Patmol ! En ce moment même ils doivent être avec Voldemort, et...

-Viens ! » Enjoignit Sirius en se précipitant vers les escaliers.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait la maison. Ils n'avaient fait qu'y passer de temps à autres, et jamais ils n'avaient pris le temps de monter dans les étages. Ils ne pensaient d'ailleurs pas que la maison était si grande. Souhaitant éviter de se séparer, ils entreprirent tous les deux la visite du premier étage. Totalement vide. Au deuxième étage, même désert et ils commencèrent à douter. Il ne restait que les combles.

Ils surent qu'ils avaient eu raison de s'entêter lorsqu'ils parvinrent au pied de la comble. Il en sortait des bruits de voix. L'une d'elle retenait particulièrement leur intention. Il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes. C'était sans conteste la voix grave et inhumaine si caractéristique de Voldemort.

- « Allez-vous nous dire ce que vous savez sur Dumbledore ? Que prépare-t-il ? Comme s'organise son armée ? Qui le renseigne sur moi ?

-...

-Vous savez que vous allez répondre, alors pourquoi faire traîner l'inévitable ?

-... »

James et Sirius, amis de longue date, n'avaient pas franchement besoin de conversation pour se comprendre. Le premier gravit alors les deux dernières marches qui le séparait des combles, Sirius le suivant de près.

Voldemort les avait entendus débarquer. Il se retourna vivement vers eux, faisant tournoyer autour de lui sa longue cape noire. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'image était de tout de même assez impressionnante.

-« Messieurs Potter et... Black ? ...nous font l'honneur de nous joindre à nous. »

Le premier geste des garçons, entrés dans la salle, fut de jeter un œil aux personnes retenues par Voldemort.

Ils aperçurent tout de suite Lily Evans, effrayée de les voir se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Sirius tendit instinctivement la main vers James pour l'empêcher d'aller rejoindre la jeune fille.

-« Alors vous avez quitté les jupes de Dumbledore ?

-Non pas du tout, et aucune envie. » répondu abruptement James.

-« Vous avez donc eu l'arrogance de venir me défier ici ? Moi et mes Mangemorts ? Personne ne vous a dit que c'était risqué comme entreprise ? Je pensais que vous, en particulier Monsieur Potter, aviez compris avec la mort de vos parents. Il faut bien que je vous dise que ces deux-là m'ont posé beaucoup de difficultés et que leur disparition m'a procuré comme une sorte de soulagement. »

Sirius sentit clairement James se tendre. Il devait admettre que lui-même n'en pensait pas moins.

-« Et voici aussi ce cher monsieur Sirius Black. Le canard boiteux de la famille Black. J'ai appris récemment que vous aviez pourtant suivi l'Apprentissage des Mangemorts. Qu'est-ce qui vous a donc fait changer d'avis si soudainement ? »

Sirirus ne bronchait pas.

-« A moins que vous n'ayiez jamais changé d'avis, monsieur Black. Mon petit doigt me dit que vous avez toujours été du côté de Dumbledore, vous ne vous en êtes d'ailleurs jamais caché. Et connaissant quel genre d'entêté on peut être dans la famille Black, je ne crois pas que vous ayez changé de bord. Vous avez pourtant réussi avec un certain succès, je dois l'admettre, à déjouer nos tests de 'loyauté', comme je les appelle. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, il faudrait que ce soit plus personnalisé, mais on manque de moyens, de temps... Vous savez ce que c'est... »

Les deux garçons écoutaient attentivement Voldemort.

Ils n'en oubliaient pas pourtant le but de leur venue et étudiaient avec attention les lieux. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce large. Il n'y avait que quatre Mangemorts présents, et mise à part Lily, trois membres de l'Ordre qu'ils ne connaissaient que de vue.

-« Votre frère m'a appris tout à l'heure que vous étiez entré en Apprentissage et m'a annoncé du même coup votre soudaine disparition. J'ai tout de suite douté des résultats que vous aviez obtenu à ces tests. J'ai d'abord pensé que vous aviez voulu obtenir des informations sur notre organisation. De ce côté-là, tout est étudié pour que vous en appreniez le moins possible. Regulus Black m'a laissé entrer dans sa mémoire pour que j'étudie tout cela. J'ai alors vite compris que votre venue devait avoir un lien avec vos investigations et les questions, pour le moins étranges, que vous avez posées à votre frère... Concernant une certaine chambre d'un étage caché... »

Sirius Black tenta de fermer son esprit. Il comprenait parfaitement là où Voldemort voulait en venir et pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait donné raison.

-« Il faut dire que j'avais déjà quelques doutes à propos de Remedios Listerdale. Elle vous en avait déjà parlé, non ? Ca n'a fait que confirmer ce que je pensais. C'est elle qui vous a fait venir au Palais, et c'est elle qui a tenté de sauver Dumbledore en vous dénonçant cette brave Madame Funk. Elle est extrêmement maligne... Heureusement que nous avons décidé d'avancer la date de notre attaque. Enfin, maintenant, tout est fini, elle ne nous mettra pas plus longtemps les bâtons dans les roues.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? » Emit Sirius dans un grincement.

-« Mais ce que vous comprenez, Monsieur Black. Remedios Listerdale n'est malheureusement plus de ce monde. On ne trahit pas Voldemort sans en assumer les conséquences. Elle le savait parfaitement. »

Le monde s'écroulait sur le jeune homme.

Il ne comprenait pas bien ce que venait de dire Voldemort, mais il saisissait combien c'était grave et important. C'était comme si un coup de massue l'avait totalement anesthésié.

Remedios était morte. Assassinée par Voldemort. Parce qu'elle avait voulu sauver l'Ordre. Elle s'était mise en danger. On l'avait découverte. Et on l'avait tuée. Sirius ne réalisait pas toutes les implications du raisonnement. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour songer à sa mort. Il ne voulait pas l'envisager. Ca n'était tout simplement pas possible. Et pourtant... Le petit ricanement du Mage confirmait.

C'est ce petit bruit marquant le mépris de Voldemort à l'un de ses adversaires qui sortit Sirius de ses pensées. Aussitôt, il referma son esprit dans un effort quasi surhumain. Et toisa de toute sa hauteur Voldemort.

-« Allez rejoindre vos camarades. » Ordonna finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres en désignant Lily et ses acolytes.

-« Mmh ? Ouais, c'est vrai qu'on pourrait, mais non. » Répondit Potter bien décidé à ne jamais obéir de près ou de loin à Voldemort.

James et Sirius comprirent alors que la réputation de Voldemort en matière de maniement de la magie n'était pas usurpée. Ils n'eurent de salut que par le réflexe impressionnant de James qui para de manière exemplaire l'Avada que leur lançait Voldemort.

Ce dernier n'attendit pas et répliqua aussitôt en les submergeant de sortilèges impardonnables. Les deux garçons, acculés contre l'un des murs de la grande pièce, ne parvenaient pas à répliquer, trop occupés à se protéger.

Les Mangemorts, surpris par la soudaine attaque de Voldemort commençaient à se réveiller et s'approchaient, dans le but avoué de porter main forte à leur maître, ce dernier visiblement excédé par l'extraordinaire résistance de ces deux garçons.

James et Sirius savaient parfaitement que si les Mangemorts s'en mêlaient, ils ne pourraient pas plus résister aux assauts.

Lily et les autres l'avaient aussi compris. N'étant plus l'objet d'aucune attention, ils eurent tôt fait d'annuler les sorts qui les retenaient prisonniers. Aussitôt debouts, ils s'attaquèrent chacun à un Mangemort. Voldemort cilla une seconde en constatant la libération des prisonniers.

Cette seconde suffit à ce que Sirius puisse préparer la contre attaque. Il lança coup sur coup deux ou trois « expelliarmus » et « impedimenta ». Voldemort ne recula que d'un petit pas en contrant ces sorts.

Soudainement amusé par la tournure des événements, le Mage concentra son attention sur Sirius Black et prononça « Endoloris ». Le sorcier s'écroula alors à terre, en proie à une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée.

James tenta de désarmer à plusieurs reprises Voldemort, mais tous les « expelliarmus » tous plus convaincants les uns que les autres, ne parvenaient toutefois pas à le faire reculer.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius se tordait de douleurs. Enfin, Lily Evans, finalement débarrassée du Mangemort qu'elle avait attaqué quelques minutes plus tôt, se précipita à la rescousse de James. A deux contre lui, Voldemort était empêché de poursuivre l'Endoloris. Il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement dangereux. Lily comme James le savaient parfaitement.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un « crac » caractéristique. Ils se retournèrent sur Albus Dumbledore qui venait de transplaner.

-« Il ne manquait plus que vous. » Dit simplement Voldemort en cessant ses attaques contre James et Lily.

Dumbledore avait visiblement réussi à vaincre les quelques Mangemorts et Brian Thornford que Voldemort lui avait envoyé.

-« Tom Jedusor, qu'as-tu fait ? »

Sirius, qui se remettait debout avec l'aide de ses deux amis, était surpris par la question de Dumbledore. Elle était empreinte d'un certain découragement, une sorte de désespoir dont Sirius, dans ces circonstances, ne voulait pas entendre parler.

Le Directeur n'attendait pas de réponse. Il mit en joue immédiatement son ancien élève.

La suite, ni James, ni Sirius, ni même Lily, pourtant présents, n'en comprirent tous les détails. Ce qu'ils virent les impressionna beaucoup.

Sans prononcer une seule parole, les deux sorciers s'affrontaient avec acharnement à l'aide de sorts tellement puissants qu'ils ne ressemblaient à rien à ce que de jeunes diplômés de Poudlard, furent-ils membres actifs de l'Ordre, connaissaient. Des lumières rouges, vertes, ou bleues sortaient de leur baguette à une vitesse déconcertante. Les sorts, détournés chacun par l'adversaire, causaient des dégâts impressionnants. Bientôt, la grande salle ne fut plus qu'un champ de ruine. Au centre, Dumbledore et Voldemort se battaient. Lily, James, Sirius et les trois autres membres de l'Ordre retenus se trouvaient dans l'incapacité d'intervenir.

Comme si Dumbledore, dans l'un des nombreux sorts qu'il avait lancé depuis son arrivée, en avait lancé un pour immobiliser toutes leurs actions. Pourtant, ils bouillaient d'impatience.

Les minutes commençaient à passer, et l'on commençait à comprendre que Dumbledore obtenait un léger avantage. Il ne laissait aucun répit à Voldemort, profitant de la surprise de ce dernier. Il le harcelait de sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres. Bientôt, Voldemort recula, d'un pas, puis de deux. Sirius reprenait courage. Non qu'il ait douté un seul instant de la supériorité, en terme de magie, de son Directeur d'école, mais il était tout de même assez inquiet.

Soudain, confirmant l'avantage de Dumbledore, son adversaire stoppa tout sort, toute magie, d'un seul coup.

Le Directeur mit fin à ses sortilèges.

Ils entendirent aussitôt un « crac » sonore.

Dumbledore lança un charme d'enchaînement, mais il était trop tard. Voldemort avait déjà transplanné.


	25. Chapter 25

Et merci aux Doors pour ce titre de chapitre !Merci Cuvette ! **Chapitre 25** **This is the end, beautiful friends**

James accourut vers Lily qu'il serra dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Remus et Peter, arrivés au même moment que Dumbledore, rejoignaient le couple. Sirius Black, quant à lui, ne réagissait pas. Il ne ressentait rien. Il se tenait debout, dans la même position avec laquelle il avait assisté au combat de Voldemort et Dumbledore.

Il regardait les gens autour de lui, ses amis, heureux d'être toujours vivants et ensemble.

Il regardait aussi Dumbledore qui, après avoir observé en quelques secondes, l'état de santé de Lily et des trois autres otages, se précipitait à l'extérieur de la pièce, probablement pour constater les dégâts de l'attaque des Mangemorts.

Il regardait enfin les otages qu'il ne connaissait pas remercier chaleureusement le courage de James et son courage à lui. Ils vinrent lui serrer la main. Ils se présentèrent brièvement. Sirius entendit comme un son lointain que le jeune homme brun portait le nom de Londubat. Il se souvint alors que Monsieur Londubat l'avait présenté comme son fils. Il ne retint pas le nom de la jeune fille qui ne le quittait pas. Il ne parvint pas à sourire aux compliments du troisième, un certain Kingsley.

Il se mit soudain à trembler comme une feuille.

Lily, presque étouffée par James, réussit on ne sait comment à se détacher de cette étreinte, pour s'approcher de Sirius. Il la vit bien avancer, comme dans un rêve. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui arrivait. Arrivée à sa hauteur, la sorcière le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle.

Il se sentit alors littéralement fondre. Comme si tous ses muscles se relâchaient brusquement et qu'il s'étalait à l'état liquide sur le sol. Il ne sut comment, il parvint à rester juché sur ses deux jambes et à enlacer Lily.

Il ne sut combien de temps ils étaient restés dans cette position. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il entendit, dans le creux de son coup, plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, Lilly glisser :

-« Je crois qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux. »

Il s'écarta alors de la jeune fille pour constater qu'effectivement, dans les combles où il y avait à peine quelque temps plus tôt Dumbledore, les Maraudeurs, et quelques autres, étaient totalement vides.

-« Sirius... Je suis désolée. » Entendit-il encore.

-« Mais de quoi Lily ? » Articula-t-il lentement.

-« De t'avoir entraîné là dedans. Si on ne s'était pas fait prendre, tu n'aurais pas eu, avec James, à affronter directement Voldemort.

-Si tu ne t'étais pas faite prendre, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Arrête de dire des bêtises. »

Il glissa son bras autour du coup de la jeune fille et l'entraîna vers l'escalier.

-« Dis...

-Hum ?

-Je suis désolée... Pour Remedios, je veux dire... » Lily avait dit cela d'une voix hésitante. Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle mettait les pieds en lançant le sujet.

Sirius reçut comme un électrochoc en entendant parler de la Serpentarde.

Remedios.

Il ne savait que répondre à la douce Lily avec qui il commençait à descendre les escaliers. Elle attendait probablement une réponse.

-« Voldemort l'a tuée. » Dit-il pour bien comprendre ce que le Mage avait confié.

-« Je suis désolée. » Répéta Lily.

Il s'arrêta soudain sur le premier palier.

-« Je suis mort aussi, Lily. »

Il ne pleurait pas, ne semblait particulièrement triste. Il était juste immobile sur le premier palier.

Et il venait de constater qu'il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans Remedios Listerdale. Lily s'était tournée, très émue, vers le jeune homme. Elle ne savait comment réagir. Tout ça la dépassait trop. Tout ça les dépassait tous beaucoup trop.

Ils parvinrent au rez de chaussée. Il y avait là encore Kinsgley, Londubat, la jeune femme, James, Remus et Peter, ainsi que quelques membres de l'Ordre qui commençaient déjà à déblayer. Ils étaient dans ce qui avait été encore quelques heures plus tôt la salle de réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. A cette heure, rien, si ce n'est les murs, ne tenait encore debout. Tout avait été détruit sur le passage des Mangemorts. Les tapisseries étaient éventrées, les chaises et tables en morceau, les tableaux, constituant potentiellement un excellent moyen de communication, avaient même commencé à être brûlés.

Sirius vit Cyprée Steevens, aidé d'un homme avec des grandes lunettes rouges, tenter de soulever une poutre. Il distingua, sous la lourde planche de bois, un corps inanimé.

Il se détourna alors brusquement. Il ne voulait pas savoir de qui il s'agissait. Pour rien au monde.

Il sortit alors précipitamment de la maison, se réfugiant dans la rue, un endroit neutre qui n'avait été le théâtre d'aucune défaite de l'Ordre du Phénix.

James le suivait de peu.

-« On savait à quoi s'attendre quand on est entré dans l'Ordre. » Lui dit-il.

-« Oui, je sais. J'espérais juste que jamais quelque chose comme ça ne pouvait nous arriver. »

-« James ?

-Hum ?

-Ils ont tué tout le monde ?

-On le sera avec plus de précision quand on aura réussi à rescencer les pertes. Mais je ne me voile pas la face, mon Patmol, beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre sont morts. Je ne sais pas dans le détail, et je n'ai pas envie de savoir, mais ne serait-ce que parmi nos amis...

-Clare ? » S'exclama soudain Black. « Et Farfadelle, et Denis, et Matheo, et George, et Jordan ? Ils sont où James ? Ils sont où ? »

Paniqué, Sirius était sur le point de courir en direction de la maison pour constater de ses propres yeux que ses amis l'attendaient, souriants d'être en vie.

James l'arrêta à temps.

-« Ils étaient présents au moment où les Mangemorts ont attaqué. Mais je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Et je pense que toi non plus. »

Remus arrivait, Peter sur les talons. Le premier était en pleurs, le second se tordait les mains de telle façon que Sirius pensa un instant que ses doigts allaient tomber.

-« Quittons cet endroit. » Ordonna plus qu'elle ne proposa Lily qui les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

-« On va où ?

-A la maison. »

La réponse de James leur parut à tous évidente. Evidemment, ils n'allaient certainement pas se quitter là. Ils connaissaient tous la grande maison des parents de James. C'était un peu chez eux.

Ils s'installèrent donc chez James.

La maison était suffisamment grande pour accueillir les Maraudeurs, Lily, une vingtaine d'invités, plus une famille de grizzlis. Le manoir ne paraissait pourtant pas si grand vu de l'extérieur. On n'apercevait que quelques tourelles sous une forêt de lierre grimpant, une accueillante véranda, et quelques larges fenêtres. De l'intérieur, les couloirs étaient interminables et les pièces bien plus grandes que nécessaires. Ce n'était pas franchement du goût de Madame Potter, mais ça l'était de son époux, à qui le luxe ne déplaisait pas totalement malgré ce qu'il faisait croire, et des quelques elfes de maison qui travaillaient à leur service.

Aujourd'hui, la maison paraissait bien vide sans eux.

Les Maraudeurs prirent des habitudes de jeunes gens en vacances. Contraints à aucune obligation, ils se laissaient vivre plus qu'ils ne vivaient. Remus entreprenait la lecture assidue de l'intégralité de la bibliothèque. Peter s'était découvert une soudaine passion pour le jardinage magique, et passait son temps à remettre en état le parc. Lily lisait assidûment la Gazette du Sorcier et était sidérée de ne jamais rien y trouver. James passait ses journées affalé dans les grands canapés du salon, dormant beaucoup et fomentant des complots le reste de la journée. Sirius, quant à lui, était tombé dans une sorte d'état léthargique duquel rien ni personne, pas même une bonne blague de James, ne pouvait le faire sortir.

La seule chose qui rythmait leur vie était de surveiller Dumbledore. Ils n'avaient pas pu lui parler depuis la trahison de l'Ordre. Ils l'apercevaient parfois sortant ou entrant à Poudlard d'un pas précipité. Pourtant, maintenant, il n'y avait plus personne à sauver.

C'est Lily la première, on ne sait comment, qui réussit à faire reprendre un peu du poil de la bête à ses amis. Lâchant pour une fois les colonnes dithyrambiques sur le nouveau ministère de la Gazette du Sorcier, elle se mit à parler. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient plus eu aucune conversation depuis quelques jours, et elle s'était rendue compte à quel point cela pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses chez ses amis. Elle les obligea à lui parler.

Elle parla théorie de la magie avec Remus.

Elle parla jardinage avec Peter.

Elle parla rébellion avec James.

Elle parla Quidditch ou Dumbledore avec les trois.

Le seul à qui elle n'osait encore s'adresser, était Sirius.

On voyait bien qu'il était depuis la dernière bataille beaucoup plus solitaire qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Même si cette année avait marqué un tournant certain dans sa vie à ce niveau-là, il avait construit autour de lui des barricades tellement hautes et épaisses que ses amis ne songèrent pas même à l'en déloger. Ses amis sauf Lily.

Elle réfléchit beaucoup à la situation. Elle demanda d'abord à James d'aller lui parler.

-« Je voudrais, Lily, je voudrais le faire parler. Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression que ça me dépasse cette fois-ci. »

Elle demanda ensuite à Remus, sachant que le sorcier savait toujours trouver parfaitement les bons mots en cas de besoin.

-« J'ai essayé Lily. Pas moyen de sortir quelque chose. Il s'est fermé comme un bulbe à carpette en saison des pluies. »

Elle n'insista pas auprès de Peter, trop effrayé dès qu'elle lui adressait la parole.

Ne restait qu'elle.

-« Sirius ? »

Pas de réponse.

La chambre du jeune homme était dans une obscurité quasi totale. Les rideaux tirés empêchaient la lumière d'entrer. Il était assis sur son lit, contemplant d'une manière inquiétante ses genoux, les épaules légèrement recourbées.

-« Sirius ? » Insista la jeune fille. « Ca t'embête si je m'assois près de toi ? »

Pas de réponse.

-« Bon, je prends ça pour un oui. »

Pas de réaction.

-« Sirius, je te préviens tout de suite, je ne quitterai pas cette salle tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit quelque chose. N'importe quoi. »

Silence.

-« Le prends pas mal Lily, mais laisse-moi tranquille. » Répondit-il quelques instants plus tard.

C'était un début. Pas franchement ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bon début, mais un début tout de même.

-« On t'a déjà laissé tranquille quatre jours complets. Ton temps de tranquillité est donc aujourd'hui révolu. Désolée. Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ce qui s'est passé ? »

Silence.

-« De Voldemort ?

Silence.

-« De la disparition de l'Ordre ? »

Silence.

-« Celle de nos amis ? »

Silence.

-« De Remedios Listardale ? »

Silence.

-« J'ai pas envie de penser à ça, Lily. » Finit-il par lâcher.

-« Mais tu y penses déjà, Sirius. Tu passes tes journées à y penser. Il est largement temps d'en parler.

-Je n'ai rien à dire. L'Ordre a été trahi par Meredith Funk, prétendument la bonne samaritaine de l'histoire. Voldemort est venu faire le ménage avec ses Mangemorts. Nos amis sont très probablement morts, Clare, Jordan et les autres aussi. Je ne veux même pas savoir d'ailleurs. Il n'y a plus, ou pratiquement plus, d'Ordre du Phénix. Et Remedios est morte. »

Il avait dit tout cela d'une voix monocorde, qui, plus que l'énumération, inquiéta Lily.

-« Si tu n'en penses rien, je vais te dire ce que moi j'en pense. Je suis profondément triste, Sirius. Bien plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis triste en pensant à l'Ordre, en pensant que Voldemort a gagné cette partie. Je suis triste en pensant à nos amis. Je sais que je garderai toute ma vie cette tristesse, ce désespoir de ne pas avoir pu être suffisamment utile. Je me sens coupable d'avoir été là-bas et d'avoir survécu. Parce que je suis là, à te parler, alors que nos amis sont morts. Moi, je n'ai rien, pas même une égratignure. J'ai juste eu très peur. Eux, ils ont payé de leur propre vie. Je n'ai pas su leur venir en aide. Je ne devrais pas être là à te parler. Et finalement, je me sens de plus en plus en colère. Contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Parce qu'en fait, ce sont eux les coupables. Jamais je ne laisserais à Voldemort ne serait-ce que l'apparence de sa victoire. »

Silence.

-« Je crois que j'en suis peut-être au même point que toi. » Dit enfin Sirius, toujours perdu dans la contemplation de ses genoux.

-« Sauf que moi, j'ai toujours James. Il est là, avec moi. »

Le sous-entendu à Remedios était trop gros pour que Sirius ne le remarque pas, malgré la grande fatigue qu'il ressentait soudain.

-« Je savais que je pouvais la perdre. Je lui ai demandé de me suivre, Lily, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Elle était là, dans mes bras, et elle m'a annoncé qu'elle ne me suivrait pas. Je n'étais pas d'accord, je savais qu'elle risquait sa vie. Que je laissais Remedios seule face à un Voldemort qui ne tarderait pas à comprendre quel rôle elle avait joué dans tout ça.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui a tué Listerdale. » Dit James, sur le seuil de la porte, qui les rejoignait.

-« Je sais bien. Mais aujourd'hui, elle est morte. Si vous saviez comme... »

Les mots lui manquaient.

-« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à l'Ordre, lorsque Voldemort était parti ? » Demanda Lily. « Tu m'as dit que tu étais mort aussi... Avec elle, je veux dire... C'est réellement ce que tu penses ?

-Oui. »

-« Je suis mort avec elle. Exactement au moment où Voldemort nous a dit qu'il 's'était occupée d'elle'. Ou du moins une partie de moi est morte avec elle. Parce qu'après tout, je suis là. J'ai eu beaucoup plus de chance que Clare Dame ou que tous les autres. Mais je ne sais pas, c'est comme s'il n'y avait que du vide dans ma tête, dans tout mon corps. Je ressens tout comme s'il n'y avait plus d'intérêt à rien. »

-« Je crois que je n'arrive pas à réaliser. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle est toujours là. Parfois, je la sens dans ma tête, comme si elle lisait mes pensées, comme si je la sentais penser à moi. Quand je me rappelle des paroles de Voldemort, tout s'écroule et je tombe encore plus bas. Je suis fou amoureux d'elle. Si on m'avait dit un jour... Mais je l'aime tellement. C'était déjà insupportable avant. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, c'est invivable. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle. »

-« Ca fait un peu mélodrame dit comme ça, non ? C'est que vous ne la connaissez pas comme moi je la connais, Remedios Listerdale. »

En prononçant son nom, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-« Elle est méprisante, elle est compréhensive, elle est drôle, elle est froidement belle... Elle est élégante jusque dans chacun de ses mouvements. Et puis... Je ne sais pas... Elle a tout qui fait que quand je pense à elle, je ne pense qu'à elle, quand je la vois, je ne vois qu'elle, quand je l'écoute, je n'écoute qu'elle. Il n'y a qu'elle. Et aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus rien.

-Il y a nous, Sirius. » Dit Remus qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Oui, il y a vous. Heureusement. »

-« Il y a vous, et il y a Voldemort. Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner. Je ne peux pas faire comme si la mort de nos amis et celle de Remedios n'avait servie à rien. Une partie de moi est morte, mais l'autre commence sérieusement à se mettre en colère. Il n'aura pas réussi à tout détruire ».

-«Meme, je t'aime tellement. » Dit-il enfin pour lui-même.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire...

-Il n'y a rien à faire, James. »

Cette courte conversation changea l'ambiance de la maison. C'était comme si en quelques minutes, une sorte d'abcès avait crevé. Ils savaient à peu près ce que chacun pensait. Et cela allégea l'ambiance. Ils n'hésitaient plus, désormais, à se parler, à échafauder des plans et à attendre patiemment des nouvelles de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard, alors que James élaborait un plan d'attaque du Palais armé de seules poêles à frire, que la montre qui les reliait à l'Ordre se remit, comme par magie, en fonctionnement.

On entendit alors un long hurlement dans la maison. Ce n'était pas franchement de la joie, mais ils ressentaient un intense soulagement à savoir que l'Ordre n'était pas définitivement et intégralement enterré.

Les habitants de la maison entrèrent alors dans une frénésie, bien que ne touchant pas même de loin Sirius Black, en vue de préparer cette si attendue réunion. Lily entreprit de faire une revue de presse des petites informations qui avait pu transparaître dans la presse. James envisageait sérieusement cette idée de poêles à frire, aidé d'un Remus qui contrôlait la faisabilité du projet. Peter, quant à lui, encore plus angoissé qu'il ne l'avait été jusque là, coupait à qui mieux mieux les roses fanées de la véranda.

Le matin même, les jeunes gens fébriles, passèrent un petit déjeuner comme ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis longtemps.

-« Rem' arrête de chacaliser les biscottes. Passe m'en un peu.

-C'est que c'est bientôt la pleine lune. » S'excusa Lupin.

-« Tu parles, en sept ans de vie commune, j'ai bien remarqué que tu piquais les biscottes à tout moment. » Lança James qui parlait apparemment de choses vécues.

-« Vous pensez qu'on va parler de quoi dans la réunion de ce soir ? » Demanda Sirius. Pour une fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, tout le monde voulut lui répondre.

-« Des pertes subies par l'Ordre.

-De Voldemort.

-Des Mangemorts.

-De l'avenir de l'Ordre, aussi non ?

-Qui sait ? On verra bien. J'espère juste que ça ne sera pas trop dur.

-Je pense que t'en demandes trop, là. » Répliqua Lily en ouvrant la Gazette du Sorcier.

Les autres ne remarquèrent pas la surprise de Lily. Sauf Sirius.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le journal ? C'est grave ? »

Tous se retournèrent instantanément vers la jeune fille.

-« Euh... Je... Sirius, ce sont...

-Oui, quoi ?

-Ta mère et... Et ton frère...

-Demeter, Regulus ?

-Ils sont dans la rubrique 'carnet'. Ils sont...

-Morts ?

-Oui. »

Sirius prit le journal que lui tendait Lily.

Une petite colonne dans la Gazette faisait en effet un petit compte rendu des obsèques de la mère et du fils. Elles avaient eu lieu près du square Grimmaud, là où était déjà Gaderon. On apprenait pas grand chose sur les circonstances de la mort, si ce n'est qu'elle était intervenue « _dans le cadre du juste combat qu'ils avaient embrassé_ ». Autrement dit, ils étaient morts en tant que Mangemorts. Et la coïncidence des dates laissait présager qu'ils étaient tombés à la Serna, lors de son attaque.

Sirius lâcha le journal que les autres ramassèrent pour le lire. Il pensa immédiatement à Remedios. Il avait en fin de compte beaucoup parlé avec elle de ses parents. Il ressentit un énorme manque. Puis il croisa le regard inquiet de ses amis.

-« Ca va. »

Et il était sincère.

Ses amis poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. On demanda à Sirius s'il voulait se rendre sur leur tombe. Il répondit que d'une, c'était trop dangereux, et que de deux, il leur en voulait encore beaucoup trop pour faire cette démarche.

Cette journée-là, contrairement aux autres, fut très occupée. Il s'agissait de préparer au mieux la réunion du soir et chacun, même Sirius, qui finit par se faire entraîner par ses amis, s'y concentra.

Le soir arriva rapidement. La montre leur envoya le lieu de rendez-vous et ils y transplanèrent aussitôt.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble décrépi, quelque part dans une grande ville qui ne ressemblait pas à Londres. Ils suivirent les balises magiques jusqu'au troisième étage, frappèrent le nombre de coups convenus à la porte et entrèrent après avoir délivré le mot de passe au graffiti du couloir.

La pièce était assez petite. Une grande table, recouverte d'une toile cirée kitch, prenait quasiment toute la surface vide. Autour, des choses avaient été installées.

Sirius reconnut, lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, le jeune Londubat, Kingsley, et la jeune femme qui avaient été otages avec Lily. Il y avait deux ou trois autres personnes qu'il reconnaissait pour les avoir déjà vues, mais dont il ne connaissait pas les noms. McGonagall et Dumbledore arrivèrent peu de temps après.

-« Je vois que tout le monde est là. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. » Annonça le Directeur.

Commença tout le monde est là ? Pensa Sirius. Mais nous sommes qu'une petite dizaine. Ce n'est pas possible...

-« Monsieur Black ? Vous ne vous asseyez pas ? » Demanda McGonagall.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt. La salle de réunion de l'Ordre avait bien changé. Et le nombre des membres aussi.

-« Bien. » Commença Dumbledore. « J'imagine que vous vous doutez que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. »

Un silence consterné l'accueillit.

-« Nous déplorons en effet de lourdes pertes : la quasi totalité des membres de l'Ordre sont aujourd'hui décédés ou suivis à Sainte Mangouste dans des états parfois très préoccupants. J'imagine que vous savez tous ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il lança un regard circulaire autour de la table et reprit.

-« Nous avons donc été trahi. Meredith Funk, que Voldemort utilisait depuis quelques temps, a délivré tous les détails nécessaires. J'ai eu dernièrement confirmation que Meredith était placée régulièrement sous Imperium. Probablement, Voldemort a du utiliser aussi un certain nombre de sorts d'« Oubliettes » sur elle pour qu'elle ne se trahisse pas. »

Sirius remarqua qu'à chaque fois que Dumbledore prononçait le nom du Mage, certains tressautaient, comme effrayés par la seule entente du nom. S'il avait fini par l'admettre venant de profanes, il trouvait cette peur irraisonnée très inquiétante chez les membres de l'Ordre.

-« Nous aurions dû être beaucoup plus vigilant sur sa sécurité. Elle n'avait pourtant pas beaucoup de liberté, mais c'était déjà trop dangereux pour elle. Nous avons aussi appris la mort du jeune Alvin. Voldemort l'aurait tué lui-même le soir de l'attaque de la Serna. »

Sirius repensa à ce petit monsieur qu'il aimait beaucoup, sans le connaître vraiment bien. Il n'avait rien demandé à personne, mais il était le dernier descendant de la famille Moldue de Voldemort. Autrement dit, il était condamné dès la naissance à une mort violente.

-« Comme je vous disais, l'Ordre a subi de nombreuses pertes humaines. Des membres de l'Ordre de la première heure ont trouvé la mort. Certains de mes jeunes étudiants de Poudlard aussi. Pour éviter toute manifestation de magie provocante ou dangereuse propre à notre ennemi Voldemort – je pense qu'on se souvient tous de l'enterrement de Monsieur et Madame Potter –, aucune grande cérémonie ne sera organisée. Ils seront enterrés par leur famille et leurs proches dans la plus stricte intimité. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas vous y déplacer. »

Il se tourna vers les Maraudeurs pour ajouter :

-« Je dois vous dire aussi que Lena Langrova, George Bastold, Tristan Spencer et Farfadelle Dentry, on été admis à Sainte Mangouste. Même chose pour eux, je vous demanderais de ne pas vous rendre là-bas. Nous nous relayons avec Kingsley pour sécuriser au mieux le lieu, mais il serait particulièrement dangereux pour vous et pour eux de vous y rendre. »

Sirius se sentit soudainement extraordinaire soulagé. Certains avaient survécu. Il pensa aussi à ceux qui n'avaient pas été cités et qui avait donc trouvé la mort. Il pensa à Clare, qu'il aimait beaucoup. A son inséparable ami de Poufsouffle Denis. Il pensa aussi à Victoria, Matheo, Zachary, et Jordan pourtant digne hériter de l'idéologie et l'activisme maraudien. Il était profondément triste.

-« Bien évidemment, nous ne pourrons plus utiliser la maison qui nous servait de lieu de réunion. Elle a été totalement détruite par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts et serait de toute façon bien trop dangereuse pour nous. Pour le moment, nous changerons de lieu de rencontres à chaque fois. Par exemple aujourd'hui, ce sont Monsieur et Madame Ford qui, partis en vacances, nous laissent, à leur insu, l'usage de leur petit appartement. »

Sirius pensa quelques instants à ses pauvres Moldus chez qui on entrait sans prévenir, et chez qui en plus, on s'installait pour la soirée.

-« J'en arrive enfin à l'affaire qui nous préoccupe aujourd'hui. Minerva, vous voulez poursuivre ?

-Bien sûr, Albus. » Répondit McGonagall. « Comme on peut s'en rendre compte aujourd'hui, l'Ordre est, question effectif, réduite à l'état de peau de chagrin. Nous ne sommes en effet plus qu'une petite vingtaine. Albus Dumbledore m'a parlé en début de semaine de dissoudre ce qui restait de l'Ordre. »

Sirius sentit une bouffée de rage contre le Directeur monter en lui à cet instant.

-« J'ai insisté pour que l'Ordre survive à cette attaque. Nous sommes peu nombreux, c'est une réalité. Surtout que nous savons que nous ne pourrons probablement plus demander aux agents dormants de se joindre à nous. Cependant, je suis persuadée que l'Ordre peut toujours être utile, et je pense, Albus, que quoique vous m'en ayez dit, vous en êtes tout autant, sinon plus, persuadé que moi. »

Albus eut un petit sourire pour sa collègue et néanmoins amie. Il montrait ainsi sans le dire qu'elle n'avait probablement pas tout à fait tort.

-« Je pense que l'Ordre est utile déjà pour que l'information de ce qui se passe sous l'autorité de Vous-Savez-Qui soit diffusée. »

Voilà que McGonagall elle-même s'y mettait.

-« Nous devons savoir, dans les détails, ce qui arrive. Et une organisation telle que l'Ordre nous permet de récolter beaucoup d'informations. Individuellement, cette mission, pourtant essentielle, me paraît compromise. Par ailleurs, je pense que l'Ordre est aussi utile sur des missions ponctuelles. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, mais nous sommes suffisants pour intimider les Mangemorts. Je crois qu'il est important que Vous-Savez-Qui sache qu'il n'a pas gagné, que nous, nous existons toujours et que nous ne sommes toujours pas d'accord avec lui. »

Sirius était d'accord. Il était cependant un peu déçu que McGonagall ne parle pas de revanche prompte, généralisée et efficace contre Voldemort.

-« Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour vous. Il est bien certain que l'Ordre ne survivra que si une majorité se détache parmi nous. Peut-être avez-vous des objections à formuler avant que nous passions au vote ? »

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Ils avaient tous l'air fermement prêt pour le vote.

-« Je crois que vous avez tout à fait raison, Professeur. » Intervient Remus. « Nous nous devons de continuer le combat, ne serait-ce que parce que nous décevrions ceux qui sont déjà tombés pour cette cause. Nous nous devons à la survie de l'Ordre.

-Pourtant nous avons encore le choix, Monsieur Lupin. » Lui répondit Dumbledore. « Il n'est pas trop tard pour tenter de stopper les dégâts.

-C'est si nous stoppons tout maintenant que les dégâts seront importants. » Répliqua la jeune femme. « Nous devons continuer à sécuriser, à protéger. Si nous le faisons pas, combien y aura-t-il de morts ? »

-« Il y en a déjà eu beaucoup trop. » Répliqua le Directeur.

-« Justement. » Dit le jeune Londubat.

-« Jamais je n'abandonnerai. » Dit simplement Sirius.

Un silence s'en suivit où tout le monde eut l'impression que tout était dit.

-« Bien, nous allons donc procéder au vote. » Prévint McGonagall. « Qui est pour que l'Ordre du Phénix continue ses activités ? »

D'un bloc toutes les personnes présentes levèrent la main. Tous sauf Dumbledore. Qui ne leva sa main que quelques instants plus tard.

-« A l'unanimité des votants, l'Ordre continuera ses activités. Même s'il est probable que son mode de fonctionnement changera beaucoup à partir de maintenant. »

Tous se levaient de table quand Peter posa une question.

-« Monsieur ? Resterez-vous Directeur de Poudlard ?

-Plus que jamais. Je pense qu'à partir de l'année prochaine, Voldemort récupèrera Monsieur Thornford pour ses petites affaires et que Minerva pourra reprendre sa place auprès de moi. Je pense que malgré tout ce que Voldemort peut dire ou faire, il garde un très grand respect pour l'institution de Poudlard. Il n'ose, du moins pour le moment, trop s'y attaquer. Et de toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, jusqu'à ma mort, je ne quitterai jamais Poudlard. »

Ses paroles rassurèrent Sirius encore plus que tout ce qu'il avait entendu jusqu'à maintenant.

Déjà, les membres de l'Ordre se levaient et formaient de petits groupes où ça discutait de magie, de Gazette du Sorciers ou de nouvelles toutes fraîches sur l'état des Mangemorts.

C'est alors que Sirius vit Dumbledore s'approcher de lui.

-« Monsieur Black ? Pourriez-vous me suivre ? »

Le dénommé monsieur Black se revit quelques mois plus tôt, à Poudlard, lorsqu'il avait été pris une fois de plus la main dans le sac, à lancer on ne sait quel sort blague à un Serpentard. Il suivit néanmoins sans broncher son ancien Directeur dans le couloir.

-« J'ai appris le décès de votre mère et de Regulus. Croyez bien que j'en suis désolé. »

Sirius eut envie de lui dire que lui n'était pas si désolé que ça, même si ça lui faisait une impression très étrange d'être devenu orphelin.

-« Je ne voudrais donc pas trop insister, mais il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. Maître Smith, du cabinet Smith, Smith & Smith, le Gobelin, m'a contacté en vue de vous remettre votre héritage.

-Quel héritage ? Ca fait des années que mes parents m'ont déshérités.

-Vos parents, oui. Mais pas votre oncle. Il vous lègue la totalité de ses biens. »

Sirius se souvint de cet oncle un peu loufoque qu'il avait toujours beaucoup aimé. C'était bien le seul, mise à part sa cousine qui avait fait une mésalliance, qu'il aimait chez les Blacks.

-« Vous recevrez donc une somme important que Maître Smith pourra vous aider à gérer. Par ailleurs, vous héritez de votre maison de famille.

-Ma maison de famille ?

-Le 12 square Grimmaurd. Comme vous le savez peut-être, autant vos parents pouvaient vous déshériter de tout argent, autant il était impossible pour eux de vous déposséder d'une maison dont vous êtes le dernier représentant. L'elfe de maison, comme la maison, ne peut vous obéir qu'à vous. Vous en êtes donc aujourd'hui l'exclusif propriétaire. »

Dire que Black était surpris aurait été un euphémisme.

-« Je ne saurais toutefois que vous incitez, si vous décidez de vous installer là-bas à renforcer la protection de cette maison bien que je sache que la paranoïa de Gaderon en ait déjà fait un fort blindé. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout, vous avez des questions à ce propos ? »

Sirius n'avait pas de questions. Il était encore trop étonné pour ça. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que serait sa vie après Poudlard. Pourtant, il était bien évident qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre au crochet de James toute sa vie. Alors même si le 12 square Grimmaurd était peut-être le dernier endroit du monde dans lequel il aimerait vivre, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il lui serait peut-être utile plus tard.

Dans la soirée, les Maraudeurs l'avaient rejoint. Ils transplanèrent vers le maison de James, où ils s'affalèrent, comme un seul homme, sur le canapé du salon.

-« Alors, Sirius, tu vas aller vivre chez tes parents ? » Demanda Peter qui venait d'apprendre la nouvelle.

-« Je ne sais pas. J'irais peut-être y faire un tour un de ces quatre, mais je crois que je préférerais aller ailleurs. Au début en tout cas. Ou alors, je demande à refaire ma septième année à Poudlard. Finalement, on en a dit beaucoup de mal mais c'était pas si mal Poudlard.

-A qui le dis-tu... » Soupira Remus.

-« Et... Vous pensez quoi de Godric Hollows ? » Demanda James.

-« Godric Hollows ? Le bled de sorciers ? Pourquoi ?

-Hé bien, disons qu'avec James on en a parlé... » Répondit Lily.

-« ... Et on aimerait bien aller s'y installer. Jamais je ne pourrais continuer à vivre ici. Alors on a pensé qu'à Godric...

-Mmmoui. C'est joli par là-bas. On viendra passer des vacances chez vous.

-Parce que vous ne venez pas habiter avec nous ? » Demanda James faussement surpris.

-« Tu sais, mon chéri, » répliqua Sirius, « je crois qu'il est temps de couper le cordon entre nous.

-Quoi ?

-James, mon grand, sois fort. Mais nous vieillissons, et tu as Lily, nous ne pouvons pas continuer à vivre ensemble.

-Oh non, Sirius. Je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas.

-Je sais bien que tout peut s'oublier, mais je crois qu'il est temps. »

Les cinq jeunes gens partirent ensemble dans un grand fou rire. C'était la première fois qu'ils riaient depuis bien longtemps. Et c'était fou le bien que ça pouvait faire.

-« Je voulais juste vous demander... Si vous êtes d'accord je veux dire... Si vous pouviez. » Commença, hésitant, Black.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu vas dire Sirius, mais c'est déjà ok pour moi.

-Si on pouvait ne plus jamais parler de Remedios Listerdale. »

Un ange ou deux passèrent.

-« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'y penser, mais je ne veux pas avoir à en parler.

-D'accord, Sirius. Tout ce que tu veux. Mais n'hésite pas à changer d'avis.

-Ok, James. »

Ils allaient se lever pour partir se coucher. Ils avaient compris qu'à partir de cette soirée, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Ils étaient devenus adultes et ils mèneraient une vie d'adulte entre vie professionnelle, vie conjugale pour certains, et lutte contre Voldemort.

Quelques instants plus tard, dans le couloir qui séparait la chambre de James à celle de Sirius, ils se croisèrent tous les deux sur la route du balcon du premier étage.

-« Dis dont, Sirius.

-Avec Lily, à propos de Godric Hollows, on a pensé qu'il serait plus sûr, peut-être plus tard, de choisir un Gardien du secret. Alors, je sais pas, mais est-ce que tu accepterais de...

-D'être votre gardien du secret ?

-Pas maintenant, hein. Plus tard, on ne sait jamais.

-Tu sais que ça serait très volontiers, James. Mais ne serait-il pas plus sûr de choisir quelqu'un de moins attendu que moi ?

-Quelqu'un à qui on s'attend moins, mais en qui j'ai autant confiance...

-Que penses-tu de Peter ? »

Et la boucle est bouclée...

C'est la fin ? Pas tout à fait...


	26. Epilogue

Et merci à Noir Désir, une fois de plus, pour m'avoir inspiré ce titre de chapitre, et pour le reste.

Ca y est, c'est la fin !

**Epilogue** **Son pays, son sang, sa rue, sont dans ses yeux**

-« Naaaoooon ! » Hurla la petite fille. « Pas maintenant ! Allez steupléééé ! Juste encore un peu ! Ca prendra pas longtemps, et on en regarde encore un ou deux !

-Pas possible, ta mère va pas tarder. Et il vaut mieux s'arrêter là de toute manière.

-Pouquooiii ? Allez ! S'il te plait ! Et si on n'a pas le temps de regarder en vrai, est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me raconter ce qu'il se passe ensuite ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

-« Mais ça fait au moins quatre fois que je te raconte cette histoire ! Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? »

La petite fille ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens de manière à bien faire comprendre que non, elle n'était pas fatiguée, et que oui, elle voulait réentendre, fusse pour la cinquième fois, la même histoire.

Harry Potter, double survivant du plus grand Mage que la Terre n'ait jamais connue, Auror depuis quelques années attaché au ministère de la Magie et à ce titre grand défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin, se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de résister plus de quelques secondes à la petite fille. Histoire de ne pas perdre totalement la face – après tout, n'était-ce pas lui l'adulte – , il lui proposa un compromis.

-« Bon, Ok, je te raconte, mais rapidement alors. Et juste pour attendre ta mère. J'arrête dès qu'elle arrive.

-Bien sûr. » Répondit-elle sur un ton qui ne convainquait personne.

Harry Potter s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil douillet, importé spécialement de Poudlard, il prit une voix douce, dans le secret espoir d'endormir la petite fille avant la fin de son histoire, et il raconta.

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient donc finalement séparés. Quelques temps plus tard, James avait quitté la maison de ses parents en compagnie de Lily. Remus était parti enseigner dans une école Moldue tandis que Peter retournait tranquillement sa veste. Sirius, quant à lui, cherchait plus ou moins du travail et consacrait la majeure partie de son temps à l'organisation de l'Ordre.

-« Hèèè ! Tu vas trop vite là ! » Se plaignit la petite fille.

-« C'est que je ne sais pas grand chose là-dessus. Et de toute façon, je te rappelle que c'était le deal. Alors pas de plaintes ou j'arrête immédiatement. » Menaça-t-il.

Et il reprit.

Après sa sortie d'Azkaban...

-« C'est quoi Azkaban ?

-La prison des Sorciers. Enfin l'ancienne. La meilleure chose qu'on ait faite depuis cette époque a été de fermer cet endroit. »

Et il continua.

Après sa sortie d'Azkaban, Sirius a du se cacher. Il n'avait pas d'autre endroit pour ce faire que la maison qui appartenait à ses parents, au 12 square Grimmaurd. Il y est donc allé, sans gaieté de coeur, et passait ses journées à tourner en rond.

Aucune activité, si ce n'est de déminer la maison, et surtout aucune visite. De temps à autre, des membres de l'Ordre passaient. Puis, il y eut Molly Weasley qui s'installa avec lui. Mais finalement, la seule personne dont il était resté réellement proche était Remus Lupin. Il s'est donc senti très isolé, très seul, Remus n'étant pas souvent à ses côtés.

Et bref, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

A part Remus, le seul à passer régulièrement était Severus Rogue.

Il était entré entre temps dans l'Ordre et servait d'agent double à notre cause. Il se trouve que Sirius et Severus ne s'entendaient pas franchement mieux que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. C'était même le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Chacune des visites du Maître des Potions était le théâtre d'engueulades mémorables. Sirius n'était toujours pas persuadé de la bonne foi de Severus. Ils se méfiaient terriblement l'un de l'autre.

Un jour en particulier, la dispute fut particulièrement violente. Ca n'avait pourtant pas mal commencé. Rogue était venu apporter un peu de compagnie à Black en la forme d'un chat noir d'une élégance folle. Ce dernier trouva tellement étrange que Rogue lui offre quelque chose, qui plus est pour lui tenir compagnie, qu'il soupçonna aussitôt le professeur d'on ne sait quelques projets machiavéliques.

Sirius traita Severus d'à peu près tous les noms, criant à qui mieux mieux que pour la compagnie, il avait déjà son Buck et que ça lui suffisait amplement, tandis que Severus perdit, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, son calme légendaire.

Ils en étaient même arrivés au poing. Le chat, effrayé, avait fui.

De cette bagarre, il n'en sortit aucun vainqueur.

Mais sortirent les fantômes des placards.

-«C'est à cause de toi si James et Lily sont morts !

-N'importe quoi. Et qui a failli me tuer en sixième année ?

-Ca aurait été ni plus ni moins une mesure de salut public.

-Et ce n'est pas toi qui a mis en danger Harry Potter cette année en voulant absolument le contacter ?

-Et toi ? Je sais bien que tu as tué Remedios ! » Accusait Sirius.

Rogue était visiblement surpris de l'entendre parler d'elle. Ca faisait des années que son prénom n'avait pas franchi le seuil de ses lèvres.

-« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Comment ?

-Parce que tu ne l'as jamais aimée. En fait, t'as jamais été capable d'aimer quelqu'un.

-Ah oui ? Parce que toi, j'ai cru remarquer que la situation est particulièrement dangereuse pour les personnes qui t'aiment !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Est-ce que je dois te rappeler l'épisode 'massacre de Lily et Potter' ? Ou Remedios ?

-Je n'ai pas tué Remedios.

-Ca tombe bien moins plus. » Répliqua Rogue dont la voix s'était posée. « En revanche, tu l'as sacrément mise en danger avec tes petites histoires.

-Ca n'était pas mes petites histoires, c'est elle qui a voulu entrer dans l'Ordre alors qu'elle était déjà chez les Mangemorts.

-N'empêche qu'elle ne t'aurait pas aimée, elle aurait risqué moins. Elle n'aurait pas disparu.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle t'a fait venir au Palais au risque de se dénoncer. Et c'est la cause de sa disparition. »

Sirius sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Severus exagérait probablement.

Il exagérait toujours.

-« Elle savait très bien que si quelqu'un apprenait que tu étais venu spécialement pour elle, il était quasiment certain que la sanction de Tu-Sais-Qui serait exemplaire.

-J'ai voulu qu'elle me suive. Qu'elle quitte avec moi le Palais. Elle a refusé...

-Bien sûr qu'elle a refusé. Te suivre compromettait bien trop tes chances de pouvoir contacter l'Ordre. Je crois qu'elle a été contente que tu la trouves, de te voir, mais ça a probablement aussi causé sa perte aux yeux de Voldemort.

-Et pourquoi... » Balbultia un Sirius devenu bien émotif depuis sa captivité.

-Pourquoi quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas sauvée ? » Compléta Severus.

-Parce que tu voulais prendre sa place auprès de Voldemort. Elle était très proche de lui tandis que toi... Et puis, elle sortait avec moi, et tu le savais depuis longtemps. Tu n'as pas pu supporter...

-Alors ouvre bien tes oreilles, Black. Remedios Listerdale a été la seule amie que j'ai jamais eue dans ce monde. Je ne te laisserais pas dire n'importe quoi. C'est la personne la plus intelligente et la plus compréhensive que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. On a tout de suite été ami. Elle savait tout de moi. Elle m'a appris l'occlumencie quand on était sur le point d'entrer sous les ordres de Voldemort. Quand je vous ai surpris toi, elle et tes abrutis d'amis, après avoir repoussé les Mangemorts à Poudlard, j'ai été surpris. Enfin, le mot est encore trop faible. Elle m'a tout expliqué : l'Ordre, Dumbledore, ce qu'elle faisait pour eux.

-Une si belle amitié gâchée par un gros mensonge...

-Détrompe-toi, ça n'a rien changé entre nous. Elle m'a expliqué. Il a bien fallu que je vive avec. Elle m'a aussi expliqué qu'elle était avec toi et qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup. Et ça aussi il a fallu que je fasse avec. Décidément, les Maraudeurs me volaient vraiment tout. Même ma seule amie.

-Avoue que tu as été tenté d'aller la dénoncer, pour un Serpentard comme toi, le contraire serait étonnant. » Répliqua Sirius d'une voix où perçait le dédain.

-Je ne l'ai pas dénoncée. Je n'y ai même pas pensé. Elle comptait trop pour moi. J'ai accepté. Je l'ai même aidée parfois. Comme en te guidant vers elle lorsqu'elle était recluse au Palais. Elle savait qu'elle devait te confier ce message, que tu serais le seul à venir la rejoindre là-bas. Moi, j'étais contre. Mais j'ai laissé faire. Parce que je ne voulais pas m'en charger. Je ne voulais pas moi-même aller voir Dumbledore pour lui confier la trahison de Meredith Funk. Il ne m'aurait peut-être pas cru. Et j'avais la trouille.»

Sirius Black était de plus en plus surpris par la tournure que prenait la conversation, ou plutôt la confession. Il sentait bien que les paroles de Rogue venaient directement du tréfonds de son coeur. Il l'écoutait avec une attention inégalée.

-« J'avais la trouille de Dumbledore, et de Voldemort évidemment. Il n'y avait que Remedios et son incroyable personnalité pour être capable de faire quelque chose comme ça. Moi, j'étais rien à côté d'elle. Alors quand elle a disparu, ça m'a paru normal de la remplacer. Enfin, il m'a fallu du temps, un traumatisme ou deux plus tard, je me suis enfin décidé. A la mort de Lily. »

Sirius, qui n'était pourtant pas le premier à déceler les sentiments humains, remarqua la tristesse de Rogue lorsqu'il prononça le nom de son amie.

-« L'occlumencie qu'elle m'a apprise et la maîtrise de soi m'ont été indispensable. J'ai compris assez vite qu'elle avait eu raison de s'engager auprès de l'Ordre. On n'avait pas eu le choix à dix-sept ans. On avait dû entrer chez les Mangemorts. Elle, elle avait décidé d'avoir le choix. Au risque de beaucoup de choses, elle l'a fait et Dumbledore lui a fait confiance. Aujourd'hui, je perpétue un peu sa tradition. Ca me rapproche un peu plus d'elle. Mais moi, je n'ai plus dix-sept ans, et je n'ai rien à perdre.

-C'est énorme quand même. Je veux dire, ce que tu fais pour l'Ordre, c'est indispensable. »

Rogue ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Sirius Black était peut-être lent, mais il n'était pas bête. Il comprenait beaucoup plus de choses maintenant sur la personnalité de Rogue. Il comprenait aussi qu'il s'était peut-être, selon certaines probabilités, sans doute, un peu trompé sur lui.

-« Quand j'ai appris que Voldemort savait que Remedios avait joué un double jeu, j'étais détruit. »

Ok, d'accord, Black admettait qu'éventuellement... Bon d'accord, certainement, il s'était trompé sur Rogue.

Le souvenir de Remedios Listerdale était intact dans sa mémoire. Et il se souvenait parfaitement qu'elle lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises que Rogue n'était pas celui qu'il pensait.

Et il se souvenait aussi parfaitement que malgré toutes les évidences de la bonne foi du professeur, il ne l'avait jamais cru. L'inconvénient des Gryffondors, c'est qu'ils ont du mal à changer d'avis une fois qu'ils s'en sont fait un.

Black tombait de haut. De très haut même.

Parler de Remedios et des derniers événements qui avaient marqué sa septième année à Poudlard lui faisait une sensation très étrange. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'y penser pendant sa trop longue captivité azkabanienne, mais jamais il n'avait échangé avec quelqu'un. Même avec Remus, il n'en parlait plus. Alors en parler à Harry... Il avait bien d'autres scroutts à pétard à fouetter que d'écouter les vieilles histoires de guerre et d'amour d'un parrain trop absent.

-« Ecoute, Severus... Je... Enfin... C'est que... » Reprit-il enfin.

-Tu sais que le concept d'une phrase, c'est aligner un sujet, un verbe, et éventuellement un complément, de façon à ce que ça ait un sens ? » Répliqua avec un presque-sourire Rogue.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'établir une parenté entre l'humour de Listerdale et celui de Rogue. Question de serpentarditude probablement.

-« Je me suis trompé. Sur toi. Enfin c'est bien possible quoi. Et pour tout ce qui s'est passé à l'école et pour ce qui se passe encore entre nous aujourd'hui... Pardon. »

Rogue ricana. Il remarqua pourtant bien vite que Sirius était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

Sirius, quant à lui, n'avait aucune intention d'en rajouter. Il avait déjà fait un pas en sa direction, le deuxième ou ne viendrait pas de lui ou attendrait encore bien dix ans et un bon milliers de confessions de ce genre.

Rogue parut tout d'un coup très gêné. Il se mit debout et s'apprêta à repartir sans ajouter un mot supplémentaire.

-« Tu... Tu t'en vas ? » Demanda Sirius surpris.

-« Il faut bien que j'aille justifier mon salaire de professeur. » Répliqua-t-il.

Il était sur le point de quitter la pièce, lorsqu'il se retourna pour ajouter :

-« Je trouve ça bien qu'on ait pu parler. J'avais pas parlé de Remedios avec quelqu'un depuis des lustres.

-Moi aussi. Elle me manque tellement...

-Oui, je sais.

-Un jour, Voldemort paiera pour ce meurtre. Comme pour tous les autres.

-Comment as-tu su qu'elle était morte ?

-De Voldemort lui-même. Le soir où l'Ordre a failli être totalement détruit.

-Et tu crois tout ce que te dis Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

Sirius tourna et retourna la question dans sa tête pendant quelques secondes.

Il ne la comprit que lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir devant Severus qui repartait.

Il se précipita sur ses talons.

-« Severus ! » Appela-t-il dans le hall. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'je crois tout ce Voldemort dit' ?

-Tu comprendras, Black. Tu as beau être un Gryffondor, tu comprendras. »

Sur ce, le Maître des Potions claqua la porte derrière lui.

Les paroles de Rogue étaient bien trop imprécises pour que Black puisse les comprendre. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas franchement le temps de s'intéresser de près à la question.

Il retourna vers le salon.

La pièce était obscure. Il parvint cependant à distinguer une silhouette. Il crut d'abord à un fait de son imagination : il était tellement seul ces derniers temps qu'il était prêt à s'inventer des amis imaginaires...

Jusqu'au moment où il sut que ça n'avait rien d'un rêve. Que c'était la réalité pure et simple.

Remedios Listerdale se tenait devant lui.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'avoir peur du fait que vraiment n'importe qui pouvait entrer comme ça lui chantait au 12 square Grimmaud.

Il s'approcha de la silhouette. Incapable de prononcer un mot, il la dévisagea.

Elle avait peut-être quelques années de plus, mais il ne le remarqua pas. Elle avait toujours son beau visage mat, ses grands yeux noirs, de longs cheveux qui lui retombaient négligemment sur les épaules, une taille si fine. Elle portait une longue robe d'une couleur sombre. Il pensa aussitôt qu'elle était magnifique.

Dès qu'elle bougea dans sa direction, il sut de manière certaine que c'était elle et aucun usurpateur au Polynectar. Elle avait exactement la même élégance que dans son souvenir.

Bientôt, ils furent suffisamment près l'un de l'autre pour que Sirius puisse porter sa main à son visage. Il le caressa doucement de la paume de sa main. Il ressentait exactement la même sensation que ce dont il se souvenait.

Il était totalement incapable de parler. Il était tout aussi incapable de penser. Il caressa son joli visage, subjugué.

Jusqu'au moment où, dans un mouvement brusque, Remedios le serra fortement dans ses bras, nichant sa tête dans son coup.

Il rêvait. Ce n'était pas possible.

Pourtant il la sentait bien près de lui. Il sentait aussi ses mains caresser son dos.

Puis, il sentit qu'elle s'écartait un peu pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser d'abord timide comme pour demander si tout cela était bien vrai. Puis un autre, pour avoir confirmation. Sirius retrouvait dans cette étreinte les sensations qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Il avait les jambes en coton et le cœur qui battait à trois cents à l'heure, au bas mot. Il sentait ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, sa douce langue contre la sienne et il se fit une idée, qu'il pensa assez précise, de ce que pouvait être le paradis.

Il réalisa finalement qu'elle était bien là, avec lui, vivante. Et il se mit à pleurer.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, qu'il remarqua presque avec surprise qu'il était de nouveau capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes dans son esprit. Et encore un peu plus tard, de les formuler dans un langage susceptible d'être compris de tous.

-« Tu m'as manqué. » Dit-il enfin simplement.

-« Toi aussi.

-Tu es venue comment ? » Demanda-t-il après comme pour lui demander si elle était venue en Magicobus ou en balais.

Elle eut l'air de comprendre la question et répondit énigmatiquement :

-« Réfléchis, Sirius, je suis sûre que tu vas trouver. »

Il fouilla désespérément dans les maigres raisonnements qu'il pouvait tenir.

-« Oh, putain... Le chat. Rogue. »

Le large sourire de Remedios, aussi étrange que rare, lui indiqua qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

-« Tu es devenue un Animagus ?

-Oui. C'est que je n'avais pas franchement autre chose à faire, pendant toutes ces années. Ca m'a donné du fil à retordre d'ailleurs.

-Tiens, toi aussi ? »

La conversation presque anodine qu'ils tenaient lui semblait totalement surréaliste. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés de la veille.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher Remedios et n'envisageait pas une seconde de s'éloigner, ne serait-ce que d'un mètre, d'elle.

-« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait toutes ces années, Meme ?

-Je me suis beaucoup embêtée à vrai dire.

-Le prends pas mal, mais je pensais que tu étais morte, moi !

-J'espère bien. On a tout fait pour.

-'On' ?

-Severus et moi.

-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, là.

-Tu sais, le jour où Voldemort est parti pour attaquer la Serna, dans la grande maison, enfin la grande maison avant celle-ci évidemment. Rogue est venu me chercher. Il a pris sur lui de faire croire à ma mort. Il a dit qu'il m'avait tuée en fait. Et il m'a cachée chez lui.

-Pendant toutes ces années ?

-Pendant toutes ces années.

-Meme, pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné signe de vie avant ?

-C'était bien trop dangereux de venir te voir à Azkaban, tu sais.

-C'est dommage, j'aurais apprécié que tu m'apportes des oranges. »

Elle eut un petit sourire.

-« Je serais volontiers venue avant, mais c'était difficile. Et puis, on a trouvé cette idée-là, ça a marché. Je t'avais bien dit que je te ferais signe au cas où...

-Merci, Meme, merci. »

Il la reprit dans ses bras. Elle était bien là.

Et maintenant, même sous forme de chat, elle ne le quitterait pas.

Elle refusa qu'on dise à qui que ce soit qui était le petit chat qui ne sortait jamais du grenier, et dont à vrai dire, personne ne connaissait l'existence, exceptés Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, et Molly Weasley qui l'avait croisé dans une grande session de ménage.

Elle vécut quelques mois au côté de Sirius. Un jour, la fin de l'année approchant et le 12 square Grimmaurd se remplissant de nouveaux visiteurs, elle repartit avec Rogue.

Ce jour-là, elle quittait Sirius avec un ventre étrangement rond.

Harry Potter s'était tût. La petite fille le regardait de ses grands yeux d'un bleu profond avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

-« Harryyyy ? Comment t'as fait pour nous retrouver ?

-En fait, ça a été assez dur. » Répondit-il en jetant, fatigué, un œil à la grande horloge.

-« Un jour, j'ai fouillé la petite chambre verte. Tu sais, celle qui est là-haut ? Dans un petit recoin ? Avec un passage secret pour la salle de bains ?

-Ah oui.

-Hé bien dans cette chambre, j'ai trouvé dans l'armoire une petite fiole qui contenait des souvenirs.

-Une pensine ?

-A peu près oui.

-Et il y avait quoi dedans ?

-Les souvenirs de Sirius Black.

-Ceux qu'on a regardé cet après-midi ?

-C'est ça. J'imagine qu'il a voulu, quand il est parti pour le ministère, ou peut-être avant, éviter que ses souvenirs ne soient portés à la connaissance de quelqu'un de mal intentionné.

-C'est marrant, on s'y serait cru. J'ai l'impression d'être proche de lui, alors que je ne le connais pas. Et c'est rigolo toutes ces scènes qui défilent. Il faudra le refaire. Mais ça me dit pas comment t'as fait pour nous retrouver.

-J'ai lu ces souvenirs. J'ai fait comme nous cet après-midi, je les ai tous regardés. Et encore une ou deux fois juste après. C'est là que j'ai appris que vous existiez. J'ai su que ta mère m'avait cherché après la chute de Voldemort, mais disons qu'à ce moment, j'étais assez... occupé. Alors c'est moi qui suis parti dans une petite investigation. Ca a été compliqué parce que ta mère avait changé de nom. Je n'ai réussi à la trouver que grâce à toi.

-Grâce à moi ?

-Oui. Grâce plus précisément à ton extrait d'acte de naissance. Si ta mère en avait changé et n'a pas souhaité reprendre son ancien nom, tu portais, toi, son nom à elle, et le nom de ton père.

-Black-Listerdale ?

-Oui. »

Il finissait à peine lorsqu'il entendit trois légers coups frappés à la lourde porte de la bibliothèque dans laquelle il était installé avec la petite fille depuis le début de l'après-midi.

-« Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. La petite fille se leva pour venir à la rencontre de sa mère.

-« Harry, bonsoir. » Dit-elle lorsqu'elle le vit.

-« Bonsoir, Remedios.

-Esperanza ne vous a pas trop dérangée, j'espère. » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Pas du tout ! » Répondit la susnommée Esperanza qui n'avait pas l'intention qu'on dise n'importe quoi sur son comportement.

-« Pas le moins du monde ». Surenchérit Harry Potter.

-« Vous avez fait quoi ?

-On a regardé les souvenirs de Sirius. » Lui répondit l'homme.

-« Ah. C'est bien. »

Harry Potter était une nouvelle fois étonné par la froideur de la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Quoi qu'il arrivait, elle était d'une impassibilité à faire froid dans le dos. Ca le surprenait toujours un peu de constater combien elle était différente de son parrain. Il ne comprenait toujours pas bien comment ces deux là avaient pu autant s'aimer.

-« Et ça t'a plu ? » Demanda-t-elle à Esperanza.

-« Oh oui, beaucoup ! Mon père a l'air vraiment gentil... Un peu bête mais vraiment gentil. »

Et mince... une nouvelle recrue pour Serpentard... pensa Harry Potter en son for intérieur.

Remedios sourit. Reléguant la froideur de son visage à un vieux souvenir.

-« Va dire au revoir à Ginny et aux enfants, on y va. »

La petite fille ne demanda pas son reste et obéit à sa mère, courant dans les couloirs à la recherche de Ginny Weasley.

-« Vous avez bien fait de lui montrer les souvenirs de Sirius.

-Je ne l'aurais de toute façon pas fait sans votre accord, Remedios.

-Je n'aurais pas pu le faire moi-même. Je préfère mes souvenirs aux siens, je pense. Enfin, merci Harry.

-Venez quand vous voulez. Cette maison est la vôtre.

-Merci Harry. »

Elle allait sortir de la bibliothèque quand le sorcier la retint. Il lui dit dans un presque murmure :

-« Vous savez Remedios, Sirius vous a beaucoup aimée. »

Elle lui sourit et ils sortirent de la pièce.

Esperanza était avec Ginny.

Harry Potter s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

-« Et bien alors Pepe ? Tu partirais sans dire au revoir à parrain Harry ? »

-------------------------

Et donc voilà... C'est que je n'aime pas beaucoup les histoires d'amour qui finissent mal...

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous remercier, vous lecteurs, en espérant vous retrouver pour vos fics' ou pour une prochaine mienne ?


End file.
